The Mute Lockwood
by xo.Charlotte.xo
Summary: Jessie Lockwood, Tyler's little sister also a mute since she was born. Follow Jessie through the adventures of being a mute, meeting vampires, werewolves, witches and being in love with a arrogant, handsome Original from the past that she doesn't remember. Jessie faces her family and friends dying, being in love all over again and getting drunk while not getting a detention. Kol/OC
1. Pilot

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Have you seen O' Come All Ye Faithful? Omg! So twisted yet amazing! Felt sorry for Klaus, and Carol is dead!;o Also upset for Stefan:( but anyways... hope you guys like my new TVD fanfiction had this story in my head for a while now so I decided to type it out and see how it goes. Starts from Season 1 episode 1, please review and tell me what you guys think:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, or any characters I just own my OC's. **

**Pilot**

* * *

Tyler carefully crept into Jessie's room trying to not wake his little sister, but it was a failed attempt as she was sitting on her window seat looking to the sky towards the sunrise.

Giving a small sigh at seeing his younger, mute, sister awake early like normal he knocked on the door making Jessie turn her head to look at him. "Can I come in?" He asked smiling. Jessie nodded. She never liked anyone entering without asking, she thought it was polite to ask before someone came in, it was as if she wasn't meant to be born in this era where people came and left as they pleased not caring much for manners whereas Jessie respected manners, and people's personal space.

"The sun looks cool today," Tyler, said absentminded, as he sat down on her purple bed cover. Jessie just nodded her head softly and kept her soft green eyes peering out of the open window.

"Looking forward to the start of school?" Tyler asked. Jessie nodded her head again. Standing up, he walked over and ruffled her hair playfully, "Get ready, I'm not going to wait for you today." He joked. Jessie gave him a small smile and signed to him saying, _you're the one that takes forever, not me_. Tyler chuckled and signed back, _whatever you say little sis _before he left Jessie to get ready.

Jessie gave a sad smile, before she got off the window seat and changed into her clothes for the day that was a light blue dress that goes a few inches above her knee with black ankle boots finished with a navy cardigan. She brushed through her bronze curls that reach mid-back before tying it into a braid over her left shoulder with a few strands free and falling around her face, she clipped back her right side fringe to show her big green eyes and put on a navy beanie before going to her bathroom and brushing her teeth.

Tyler finished making Jessie's breakfast when she came into the kitchen with her black messenger bag over her shoulder and her bronze curls pulled into her natural side braid with a hat on her head.

Tyler gestured to the breakfast, "Here you go Jessie." He said, she nodded and sat down before eating her breakfast while Tyler ate his. Tyler only ever acted soft and kind when he was around his little sister, she saw him in a different light plus he loved his little sister and will do anything for her.

When she finished, she mouthed _thanks _to Tyler who nodded. She didn't bother asking where are mother or father were, as she already knew the answer, work.

Looking at the news, Jessie frowned at seeing another animal attack what is with all these animal attacks?

"Hey we better go," Tyler said and Jessie nodded standing up grabbing her bag before she left with Tyler and got into his truck then he drove them to school.

When they got to school Tyler stopped Jessie before she got out, "remember if anyone gives you a hard time tell me ok?" She smiled and nodded her head shyly before getting out of his truck and started to walk towards school.

She went straight to her locker and opened it after doing the combination, and placed in her bag before getting out her folder for English, as that was her first lesson.

"Hey Jessie," Her best friend Megan said grinning hugely, Megan was Caroline's cousin but she lived with Care and her mom Liz as her parents died in a plane crash. Jessie smiled and waved at her happy friend before closing her locker and Megan hooked her arm through Jessie's and they began to walk to English while Megan talked about how Caroline wanted her to be on the Cheerleading squad but Meg would only do it if Jessie did it. Jessie rolled her eyes and pointed to her throat and recognition came over her tanned face, "I didn't mean it like that Jessie! It's just that… you don't like the spotlight on you, as you're really shy… I didn't mean it in a mean way about you being mute." Megan quickly said making Jessie give her a smile and shake her head. Then Jessie mouthed, _it's ok, don't worry about it_.

Jeremy came up to them looking frustrated, Meg raised an eyebrow at him but he looked at Jessie. "Your brother can be an ass sometimes," Jeremy muttered making Jessie nod her head smirking before he walked off to the men's room.

Jessie and Megan looked as Jeremy came out of the men's room and walked off, before they saw the hot new kid walk towards it and Elena come out bumping into him, "wow… he's hot." Megan said and Jessie nodded in agreement. "Too bad it's love at first sight," Megan mumbled making Jessie frown and looked at Megan confused, "look at Elena and the new kid… they look cute together." Meg grinned while Jessie smiled before they walked off to start their first day as a freshman.

After school Jessie went home with Tyler she went straight to her room and started on her History essay about the Early Civilizations. After 2 hours, she finally finished her essay before starting her English homework that was just writing notes on the chapter that she had to read on To Kill A Mockingbird. After she finished Tyler came in and saw his sister tiding up her books and getting her bag ready for tomorrow.

"Want to come to The Grill? Mom and dad aren't back till later so we cane get dinner there." Ty said. Jessie gave a soundless sigh before nodding her head and picking up her phone and grabbing a scarf she walked with Tyler to his car and they drove to The Grill.

When they got there Tyler and Jessie saw Matt and made their way over, they sat down and Jessie got her IPhone out and played angry birds on her phone while Matt and Tyler talked about football.

"What do you want to eat Jessie?" Matt asked and Jessie looked up before signing to Matt, _chicken salad and soda please_. Matt nodded and said her order to his sister, Vicki as she gave Tyler his drink then Tyler took Jessie's phone and played angry birds and she took a straw from the straw pot and took it out of its wrapper and twirled it around her fingers.

"Looks like Jeremy just got blown off by my sister," Matt mumbled and Jessie looked up to see her other best friend, Jeremy, look a bit annoyed and frustrated making her roll her eyes at how he was being a lovesick puppy but he was her best friend and she will stick by his decisions.

"Here you go," Vicki said giving Jessie her food and Matt his, "Thanks Vic." Matt said to his sister and Tyler gave Jessie's phone back to her and she saw a text from Megan. **I'm at the grill u with Matt and Ty? X –Megan **

**Yeah near the bar… ish… Vic's here x –Jessie **

**Oh :3 hehe… x –Megan**

Jessie smiled when Meg made her way over to them and got past Matt so she was opposite Jessie next to Matt.

"Do you need another refill?" Vicki asked Tyler, "I'll have one." Tyler replied and Jessie made a gagging face making Matt smirk.

"Please tell me that you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt asked. Tyler made an innocent face, "I'm not hooking up with your sister," He said innocently making Jessie give him a look and he shrugged. "You're such a dick." Matt said rolling his eyes.

Jessie ate her salad with Megan picking at the chicken, "how can you like cucumber?" Megan asked scrunching up her nose while Jessie blushed slightly and shrugged before pointing to the cucumber and sticking her thump up with a small smile then rubbed her stomach. Megan grinned at her best friend before picking some chicken again.

"I'm going to go play pool, you going to be alright Jessie?" Tyler asked her. She sighed and thought, _I'm not weak_ but nodded her head playing with her lettuce before Matt and Tyler got up and went to the pool table.

"Bonfire tomorrow night, so what you wearing? I can come over and help you get ready after school then do your make-up then your hair. You could have your hair straightened and down…" Jessie zoned Megan out as she began rambling on about clothes, hair and make-up she is too much like Caroline, Jessie thought.

Everyone thought that Jessie was weak just because she was mute, but she wasn't also they thought that she couldn't do anything without anyone else being there to help her, she wants to do things on her own but she can't as she is the mute Lockwood, the one everyone has to look out for, the one people talk about when they think she can't hear. Jessie was just unlucky that she was born with this, but she developed early and is very smart she knows more things than the average adult but she doesn't show it in her essays because she doesn't want to be the geek that is mute.

"Jessie? Jessie?" Megan said waving her hand in front of her friend who seemed to have zoned out. Jessie snapped back and looked at Megan sheepishly and blushed, before mouthing _sorry_. Megan smiled at her best friend she has a habit of zoning out. "It's ok Jessie, oh look its Mr. Sexy…" Megan said looking at Stefan Salvatore as he walked into the Grill with Elena Gilbert.

Jessie gave Megan a grin before pulling her knees up to her chest and looking at Stefan.

Stefan looked behind Matt and locked eyes with the green eyes bronze girl he froze as a memory flashed before his eyes.

"_Jessie I don't wish to sword fight with a lady," Stefan said not looking up from his book. Jessie placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side as she thought. Stefan looked up and saw an evil glint in her sparkling green eyes. "Please Stefan? You'll be my best friend," Jessie said smiling innocently. _

"_It's very unladylike for a lady of your nature to be sword fighting a man Jessie." Stefan retorted before Jessie stole his novel making him frown before getting up. "Give me my book back, please Jessie." Stefan asked nicely. Jessie shook her head smirking her bronze curls pulled back into a braid going down her back. _

"_I'm unable to do so Stefan, unless you sword fight with me? Please Stefan? I'm bored without Damon around, plus since Damon left for war you've been a grumpy old sod now come." Jessie said determined._

_Stefan gave a laugh at his best friend before she ran off, making him shake his head and chase after the bronze haired wonder. _

"Stefan you ok?" Elena asked concerned. Stefan broke contact with Jessie and nodded his head while Jessie was confused as she recognised him not just because she saw him this morning.

"Ok so today class, you're given the free will to do anything you wish. But you must take the photographs on school grounds ok? Be back before the end of the hour please." Miss. James said and Jessie picked up her camera before walking out into the hallway and onto the school field before climbing to the top of the bleaches and taking a picture of the whole school filed with the sun just right making the grass sparkle adding a rainbow to the camera. Looking at the picture Jessie smiled before taking a few more pictures of the nature then heading back into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Ok remember you have a month to do your photo board ok? They have to be your own photos otherwise you won't be graded and will fail the class. See you next week." Miss. James said and dismissed her class.

Jessie grabbed her photo folder and held it while holding her camera in her case before going to her locker getting her bag and slipping her books in that she needs before closing her locker and seeing Megan. Megan hooked her arm through Jessie's and began talking about how Jeremy was still hung up on Vicki which annoyed Megan and Megan had a crush on him but wouldn't admit it to him, Jessie just nodded at the right time taking in what her best friend had to say before they got toe Tyler's truck.

He smiled a the two girls before driving them all back to the Lockwood's where they got ready for the bonfire.

"This skirt will look so cute on you! With black tights and a cute shirt." Megan said going through Jessie's closet. She gave Jessie her clothes and Jessie went into the bathroom to change while Megan changed in one of the spare rooms.

Jessie looked in the mirror and she was wearing a checked blue and black skirt that was flared and went to mid-thigh, with black netted tights also a white long sleeve button up shirt. Jessie pulled her hair into a ponytail but didn't add any make-up before going back into her room where Megan was dressed in a black mini skirt with a long sleeve red tee and a jacket. Jessie slipped on some black converse before grabbing a jacket and heading downstairs where Tyler was. He looked at Jessie and raised an eyebrow, "change now." He ordered but Megan glared at him.

"Hell no football guy! You are not ruining my piece of art so shove it up your ass and deal with it, now can we go?" Megan asked giving Tyler a sweet smile making him roll his eyes before she walked out leaving the Lockwood siblings on their own.

"Come on sis, let's go." Tyler said and placed his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way and led her towards the car and drove them all to the bonfire.

"Ok remember no drinking otherwise I'm bringing you two straight back, and Megan I'm telling your aunt also I'll tell mum and dad about you as well Jessie, ok? Now go have fun." Tyler said to the two girls. Megan rolled her eyes but smiled at how protective Tyler is of his sister before getting out and hooking her arm through Jessie's and they walked off to see their friends.

Tyler made sure that Jessie and Megan were all right before going off to see Vicki.

"Hey I'm going to go get us a drink ok?" Megan said and Jessie nodded giving her a thumbs up and Megan left to get them a drink.

"Hey I'm Stefan, your Jessica right?" Jessie looked up and saw Stefan. Jessie's mouth opened to try and reply but then blushed, so she just nodded.

"Your Tyler's sister, aren't you?" Stefan asked and Jessie nodded her head as she didn't know is he knew sign language like her friends did as they learnt for her. Jessie looked to the ground trying to think of a way to tell him that she was mute. She looked into his eyes and pointed to her throat and shook her head. "You… you can't speak?" Stefan stumbled trying to not sound like it was bad, it wasn't it's just that he's shocked.

Jessie bit her lip and nodded slowly. Stefan smiled at her before signing, _you seem pretty cool Jessie_. Jessie gave him a smile and blushed before Megan came back with a drink for her. "I'll see you around Jessie, bye Megan." Stefan said and left.

"What did Mr. Sexy want?" Megan asked taking a sip of her soda, Jessie just shook her head and drunk her soda before seeing Jeremy walk up to them.

"Your brother is being a dick… again." Jeremy mumbled and drunk his beer. Megan and Jessie looked at each other before looking back at Jeremy, _what's he done now? _Jessie signed to Jeremy who sighed. "He tried to force Vicki to have sex with him against a tree in the woods." Jeremy said.

Jessie frowned confused. What the bloody hell is Tyler thinking?

Jeremy drunk his beer and looked over at his sister before leaving his friends and walking into the woods with his sister calling to him.

Jessie saw her brother and handed her drink to Meg before walking over to her brother and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and groaned mentally, "what?" He asked annoyed. Jessie raised an eyebrow before signing, _what the hell is wrong with you? Stop being stupid! _

Tyler rolled his eyes before turning back around but Jessie grabbed his shoulder and turned him back before slapping his face then signed, _stop being a jerk_ and walked away from her shocked brother.

"Whoa well done Jessie," Megan said grinning before they heard Elena shouting to everyone.

"Somebody help!" Elena shouted as she and Jeremy came out of the forest holding Vicki. Jessie and Megan shared a glance before running over with Matt who was panicked and scared for his sister, "what the hell?" Matt asked in shock as they saw her neck bloody.

"Guys somebody call an ambulance," Megan said. Jessie looked at Vicki's neck and saw two holes, what? "Guys give her some space, back up!" Tyler ordered moving people away so there was space.

"She's losing a lot of blood, it's bad." Elena said worriedly as she tried to stop the bleeding. Jessie stood next to Jeremy and took his hand squeezing it meaning that it's going to be ok Jeremy nodded and squeezed her hand back but looked worried at Vicki. Jessie looked up and looked at Stefan as he began to walk backwards before turning away, frowning she turned back to look at Vicki.

"Vicki come on open your eyes, look at me." Matt said worried.

Megan looked at Jeremy who was intently focused on Vicki and sighed but couldn't help but panic and keep checking behind her looking into the woods feeling scared while Jessie remained calm at least she was on the outside.

The ambulance soon arrived and Jessie and Megan walked over to Caroline who was drunk, "hey girlies." Caroline said slurring slightly. Jessie smiled at Caroline before Bonnie came over.

"Hey were going to the Grill to wait for the news, you two want to come?" Bonnie asked. Megan nodded still in shock while Jessie looked around for her brother but couldn't see him. Jessie turned back and nodded her head deciding on texting her brother when she gets to the Grill.

Bonnie drove them all to the Grill and the four girls went and sat down after ordering some coffee to help sober up Care.

Jessie took her phone out and sent a quick text to Tyler, **staying with Meg tonight pick me up in the morning x –Jessie **

**Ok be gd x –Tyler **

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked Caroline. Care looked up, "err no." She mumbled before looking back down. "Keep drinking I've got to get you lot home, I've got to get me home." Bonnie said smiling softly.

"Come on Care, drink your coffee." Megan said to her cousin.

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline asked looking back up, "you know, how come… the guys that I want never want me." Caroline said. Jessie signed to Megan, _got a sleeping tablet? Could put it in her coffee and then she's out like a light so she won't embarrass herself? _ Megan grinned at her friend but shook her head no.

"I'm not touching that," Bonnie said softly shaking her head but Caroline went on. "I'm inappropriate, always say the wrong thing and Elena always says the right thing." Caroline said and Jessie looked at her confused, "She doesn't even try! And he just picks her! And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything and I try so hard and I'm never the one." Caroline ranted.

"It's not a competition Caroline." Bonnie said but Caroline just looked at her before answering, "yeah it is." She said.

It was silent as they all drunk their coffees before Bonnie got up and went to pay for them with Megan while Jessie stayed with Caroline. Jessie tapped Caroline's shoulder and smiled at her which Care returned before Jessie signed to her, _guys do want you. You should hear what they say at school about you. _Caroline smiled at Jessie, "thanks Jessie." Caroline said softly before looking up and smirking flirtatiously.

Jessie followed Care's line of sight and saw a handsome man who seemed about 23 sitting on the booth next to them.

Damon smirked at the blonde a plan already forming in his head before his gaze turned to the bronze haired girl who looked at him curiously. Everything seemed to freeze as Damon looked at her, how could she be here? How is she alive? He got up and left the Grill quickly, and went straight back to the boarding house and into Stefan's room.

"Why is there a 15-year-old looking girl that looks exactly like JJ when she was alive in 1864?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked up from his journal and sighed, "That's what I want to know, brother."

* * *

**A/N: What d'you guys think? Was going to post this story on New Years, but I couldn't wait haha;) I actually like this fanfiction also my other TVD one. Please review, would mean a lot:) thanks!**


	2. Night of the Comet

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Also thank you for the alerts, favorites and followers makes me smile every time! So here is Chapter 2, I would update every week but you guys are amazing so I'm updating again hope you like it. Also have any of you seen the promo for the next episode in January?! Kol is back! I literally freaked out hehe;) enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries only my OC's.**

**Night of the Comet**

* * *

Tyler came and picked Jessie up in the morning just like he said he would.

When they got back to the Lockwood mansion, they both got out and went into the kitchen where Carol Lockwood was making coffee. Jessie grabbed a cup before taking the coffee pot from her mom after she was done with it, and poured some coffee into her cup. "Did you have fun last night?" Carol asked her daughter. Jessie nodded slightly before walking upstairs with her coffee.

Carol sighed. "Is Jessie alright?" Carol asked her son Tyler who made some cereal. He shrugged. "Don't worry about it, she's probably just in one of her moods you know what's she like she'll be all happy and stuff soon." Tyler reassured his worried mother. Carol sighed again before shaking her head and leaving the kitchen as Tyler spilled milk down his chin.

After a shower Jessie changed into some grey sweats and polo also a grey hoodie and tied her hair into a loose bun before grabbing her laptop, black board and glue. She loaded up her laptop before putting in the memory chip from her camera and loaded up some pictures that she took of natural forms. Turning up her music, she printed off a few pictures onto photo paper before sitting on the floor with her board, glue, paints and photos. She grabbed a paintbrush and painted delicate flowers onto the corners of the board in red, yellow, pink, blue and greens. Then in white paint she did in curly writing, 'Natural Forms… My Photos.' Waiting for the paint to dry she finished her coffee before placing it onto her cupboard and went to the toilet before coming back and grabbing her paint pallet and going to her bathroom again and washing it up then back into her room where she picked up her paints from the wooden floor and put them all away in her art draw. Sitting back down on the rug, the paint was finally dried so she picked up a picture of a bright pink flower with a creamy white and yellow/peach middle with black and brown seeds she stuck it down after gluing the back. Picking up a picture of a brown butterfly she stuck it down layering over the top of the flower, in the corner so it doesn't cover the whole thing, before picking up her final picture of the sun rising with the black silhouettes of the trees, the a bird flying across the sky. Sticking it under the flower, she got up and turned her Mac laptop off before picking up her board and opening her walk-in closet she went to where her art/photography things were and placed it onto a shelf _just a bonus of being the Mayors daughter_, she thought.

Going back out after making sure that her room was tidy again, she grabbed her mug before going downstairs and into the kitchen putting it away and making a sandwich to stop her stomach from rumbling. After eating lunch Jessie went back upstairs and closed her door before jumping onto her bed and turning on her television and watching Twilight, grabbing her white teddy bear with blue splotches she hugged it close not caring if she was being a baby she just wanted to forget about everything and relax.

Since Jessie was little she was shy, she has never talked not once in her life. People believe that she was born with this, but Jessie seems to believe otherwise she doesn't know why but she doesn't think that it was just because she was born with it, it was because of something else… something important but she just doesn't know. Could be to do with something that happened to her Ancestors. She didn't sleep very well when she was younger, so she was always up early and it's kind of stuck as not once has she had a lay in, she's always up early. Around when she was 3 years old, she clung to her older brother Tyler, who was 5, always by his side no matter what they did everything together but as she grew older she became to be more independent and the only people she likes to talk with is Megan, Jeremy and Tyler also their friends but she doesn't sign to them that much as she's always shy around people.

On Sunday night, Jessie was having another one of her strange dreams that are becoming more frequent than before.

"_That was rubbish. At least try and put effort in wanting to hit my handsome face and body, even though I know you don't want to Jess." He said smirking cheekily. Jessie rolled her green eyes at him before throwing a hit towards his face which he blocked with ease, then she quickly went to trip him up but he jumped out of the way. Breathing deeply she through punches at his arm then his chest but he grabbed her arm and twisted her around into his body holding her there while she breathed deeply. _

"_Close, but not close enough darling." He whispered sending shivers down her spine. Jessie bit her lip before bringing her leg up then down and into the place where the sun doesn't shine. He groaned and bent over in pain, "That was uncalled for, love." He muttered out standing back up and giving her a soft glare in his deep brown eyes that were always holding a mischievous glint to them. Jessie shrugged innocently before turning her back to him and started to walk away from the clearing but he wouldn't let her go that quickly. _

"_Sorry darling, but you're going to have to pay for that." He said as he wrapped his toned arms around her waist pulling her into his chest. "Hmm… how shall I pay for that?" Jessie asked mockingly as he gently tugged on her braid over her shoulder._

"_With a kiss." He murmured. Jessie rolled her eyes before getting out of his grip making him frown, "sorry love but not today." She said smirking before walking away. He watched as the bronze haired wonder left the clearing holding up her blue dress._

Waking up, early like normal, Jessie ran a hand through her loose curls before grabbing her journal and sitting on her window seat.

_Dear Journal, I had another strange dream again it was with him… but I don't know the man name. He seems older than me but only by a few years. These dreams are becoming more frequent than before, they use to be once a month then once a week but now they are every night or so ever since Stefan Salvatore came to town though. Stefan Salvatore… I feel like I know him but I don't know how, I just feel like I do. I believe that he's appeared in my dreams before I just couldn't place a name to him but now I can. These dreams… they don't feel like dreams… they feel like memories…_

Tyler opened Jessie's door and saw her sitting on her window seat writing in her journal, he smiled before knocking making her jump. He chuckled while she sent him a weak glare. "See you in 20 ok?" He said and Jessie nodded before he left. She grabbed some dark wash skinny jeans with a grey tee that has a faded American flag on it then a sweater that is light grey with a dark grey cross. She slipped on some black ankle boots and brushed her hair into her normal side braid with her fringe down covering her right eye slightly. Going into the bathroom she brushed her teeth then came out and made her bed, grabbing her bag she went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Coming to see the comet tomorrow?" Tyler asked, giving Jessie her cereal. She thought about it before nodding her head.

They drove to school and Jessie jumped out seeing Megan's blonde waves by the main door, "hey Jessie." Megan greeted holding the door as Jessie went in, _hey Megan you ok? _Jessie signed. "Yeah I'm good you?"

_Yeah I'm all right _Jessie signed back before they went to Megan's locker. Megan got her English folder out before they went to Jessie's locked where she got her English folder out as well and put her bag away in her locker and her phone in her pocket before they walked to English. "You written the notes?" Megan asked as they walked into the classroom.

Jessie nodded her head and gestured to Megan, "nope. Mind if I copy?" Megan asked and Jessie grinned before shrugging as they sat down. She got her notes out and handed them to Megan who thanked her before copying them down.

Jessie shook her head smirking before getting her phone out and playing angry birds waiting for the teacher to come in.

At lunch Megan and Jessie were outside talking/signing about the comet tomorrow when Megan saw Jeremy walk out of the doors and was heading towards Tyler Lockwood. "Uh ho, what's Gilbert doing now," Megan said tapping Jessie. Jessie looked towards Jeremy then her brother, giving a soundless sigh she got up and walked towards Tyler as well.

"Hey Tyler, yeah I'm sorry to interrupt I just err wondering how Vicki was doing since you guys were so close. Is she ok?" Jeremy asked Tyler as Megan and Jessie turned up. "She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler answered shortly.

Jessie frowned at Tyler. "Well how bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Do they know whether she is going to make a full recovery? Hey was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy asked. Tyler was trying to not get angry as this was Jessie's friend but Jeremy wasn't helping, "I'm going to kick your ass." Tyler said.

Jessie rolled her eyes while Megan giggled quietly, "You know you keep saying that but when are you actually going to do it. Because I vote for right here right now," Jeremy said pushing Tyler away. Jessie shook her head and got in between Tyler and Jeremy giving Jeremy a look. "Walk away Gilbert. That's your final warning." Tyler said after looking at his sister.

"No this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki, hurt her one more time I swear to god that I will kill you." Jeremy threatened before storming off.

"Damn that was like a death threat, you hear that?" Tyler said. Jessie slapped the back of his head before Megan grabbed her arm and pulled her to where Jeremy was.

"Gilbert! What the hell?" Megan shouted and Jeremy turned around rolling his eyes.

"Look sorry, I know he's your brother Jessie and all but like I don't want Vicki to get hurt ok? I like her." Jeremy said. Jessie saw Megan looked heart broken but she covered it up, "I need to go to the girls room." Megan said and walked away.

Jessie sighed before whacking Jeremy around the head, "Ow! What… what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head. Jessie pointed to where Megan had just been then at him before signing, _stop being so stupid Gilbert! _Before walking off to see Megan.

Jessie heard the soft cries of her friend in a toilet stool, she gently pushed the stool door open and gave Megan a soft smile as she cried. Jessie pulled Megan into a hug, "why is he so… ignorant to the fact that I like him Jessie? I've liked him since 4th grade for crying out loud! But he's too hung up on that Vicki… Donovan…" Megan cried into Jessie's shoulder. Jessie awkwardly patted Megan's back she wasn't very good at comforting people she always found it awkward. Megan gave a small laugh at her friend being awkward, "let's go to history." Megan said as the end of the lunch bell rang. Jessie nodded her head smiling softly at her friend before they hooked arms together and went to their lockers before heading to Mr. Tanner's classroom.

After school, Megan said goodbye to Jessie before getting into the car with Caroline.

"C did you find out who the mystery man was?" Megan asked as she fiddled with the radio dial, Care sighed, "Nope, but damn he was hot." Care giggled and Megan giggled with her cousin. Caroline looked at the time, "hey I'm meeting up with Bon and Elena, you want to come?" Caroline asked looking at Megan quickly before looking back to the road. Megan shook her head smiling, "No I'm good. Got this new magazine and want to try out this new hair style." Megan said grinning and Caroline nodded her head smiling.

"Oh cool, right show me when I get back yeah?" Caroline asked and Megan nodded her head excited and began describing it to Care.

Jessie slammed the car door before storming into the Lockwood mansion and into the music room. Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes before getting out of his car and going into the house.

"Tyler what's happened? Why's Jessie stormed into the music room?" Carol asked confused. Tyler groaned silently, "no reason mom. I've got homework to do, so bye." Tyler said quickly and ran up to his room passing his dad coming downstairs.

Richard frowned seeing his son running upstairs but just shrugged and kissed Carol on the cheek, "where's Jessie?" Richard asked Carol. She sighed. "In the music room, best leave her be honey she's a little mad at something Tyler might have done." Carol answered softly, Richard frowned and went to go back upstairs, "Richard… leave Tyler… Richard… Richard!" Carol said sternly but her husband went to the bedroom floor leaving Carol frustrated as she ran a hand down her face.

Jessie slammed her fingers onto her piano. Sighing, she got up and left the music room and went upstairs to the third floor where the bedrooms were located, going to the end of the hallway Jessie passed Tyler's room and heard her dad and him arguing. Frowning confused, Jessie pressed her fingers against the door, and lightly pushed before peering her head in.

"_What did you do to make Jessie angry?_" Her father asked annoyed. Tyler rolled his eyes, "_Look, everything is fine. Just stay out of my life and Jessie's if you actually care about us._" Tyler retorted.

Jessie bit her lip, before pulling the door close and slowly walked to her bedroom and gently closed the door before grabbing her journal and sitting on her window seat

_Dear Journal, I'm not angry with Tyler it's just… these dreams, there are confusing and are frustrating me to no end! I mean, how can I dream about these people when I've never met them before and my imagination isn't that good because I wouldn't be able to come up with these perfect people. Dad is arguing with Tyler again, because of me. You know, I wondered, if I wasn't born would things be different? Would Tyler and dad actually get on? Would mom and dad stay at home and have "family time" instead of working all the time? Also could it be because I was a mute, that the family had a strained relationship. All these things, everything that's happened to our family could be because of me, because I'm the freaky Lockwood, the girl who's a mute and has weird dreams of people she's never seen before but now they are suddenly popping up. I just wish I were normal._

The night of the comet was here and Jessie was dressed in a lavender dress that reaches mid-thigh with black ankle boots and a black cardigan. Her hair was pulled into her signature side braid and her fringe clipped back also a purple beanie on her head. She grabbed her silver chain necklace that has a blue heart shaped locket, she's had it since she can remember but the locket wouldn't open she has tried everything, and clipped it round her neck so it fell over top of her breast before she grabbed her phone and ran downstairs seeing Tyler.

"Hey Jessie, ready?" Tyler asked and Jessie nodded her head before they got into his truck and drove in silent to where the celebration was.

"Look… I'm sorry about yesterday." Tyler started but Jessie shook her head and smiled at him before mouthing _it's fine_.

Tyler smiled at his little sister before holding his hand up and she grinned before high fiving him.

Megan looked around tapping her foot on the ground, as she stood next to Caroline in a red dress with a white cardigan.

"Aren't you meant to be handing out programs?" Caroline asked confused. Megan smiled at her, "Yep but can't be bothered and I'm waiting for Jessie she said she'll be here soon then were going to be helping out with the face paints." Megan said and looked around for her friend.

Caroling nodded and smiled her cousin, "How's it going with you and little Gilbert?" C asked raising an eyebrow at Megan who blushed, "He's still hung up over Vicki Donovan…" Megan mumbled.

Caroline sighed, "Look he's stupid if he can't see that you like him ok?" Caroline said and hugged Megan who hugged her back, "Thanks C. You're amazing," Megan said laughing slightly, Caroline grinned, "Of course I am." Caroline said.

Jessie arrived, and jumped out the car hearing Tyler call after he about being back there by 12, she went to where she saw two blondes and tapped Megan on the shoulder. She turned and grinned at her, Jessie did the same and waved to Caroline who smiled softly at her.

Megan and Jessie made their way over to the face painting and waved at Georgia who was running the stall. Megan grabbed a brush before painting a butterfly on Jessie's cheek, Jessie grabbed a brush after Megan was finished and painted a rose on her cheek.

Jessie was painting a tiger onto a little boy's face while Megan was painting dolphin onto a cute little girl.

After doing a few face paints, it was starting to get dark so Jessie and Megan left Georgia after clearing up their stuff and walked into Matt he smiled at the two girls.

"Here you two go," Matt said handing them both a candle before lighting them with his, Jessie smiled in thanks and Matt nodded his head, "thanks Matt. Could you take a picture of us?" Megan asked grinning. Matt laughed and nodded his head ,"sure." He said and took Megan's phone and Jessie's phone, the girls posed normally, just smiling while he took a photo on both girls phones before they did a goofy one and he took photos again so they both have a copy.

"Thanks Matt." Megan said grinning before the girls walked away.

Megan was looking at the two photos on her phone before looking at the funny one and laughed, "We are so sexy, Jessie." Megan said grinning while Jessie grinned, _defiantly _she signed.

The girls met up with Caroline and Bonnie, "hey girlies." Caroline greeted the two girls, "hey C and B." Megan greeted before chatting away with the two older girls while Jessie got her phone out and took a photo's of the comet smiling.

Looking around Jessie saw someone looking at her she frowned confused as they locked eyes. Jessie froze as she recognized the man, he gave her an almost there smile before she blinked and he wasn't there anymore. Frowning, she looked around and tried to spot the man with dark brown hair to his ears and a calm feeling around him.

Jessie shook her head slightly thinking it was her imagination before turning back and looking at the comet.

The girls all went into the Grill seeing the others there, Tyler smiled at Jessie and swung his arm around her shoulders, "You alright sis?" Tyler asked. Jessie nodded her head giving him a small smile, not wanting to worry him about seeing the man.

Jessie saw Jeremy coming towards us and Megan frowned.

"Hey has anyone seen Vicki," Jeremy asked frowning, "of course." Megan muttered but I still heard her and gave her a small smile as Tyler went and sat down. "You're her stalker, you tell us." Tyler answered back.

Jessie gave Tyler a glare and he shrugged, "well I can't find her." Jeremy retorted annoyed. Tyler smirked, "well she probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry pill pusher, guess you've been replaced." Tyler said. Jessie turned and looked at Jeremy raising an eyebrow at pill pusher, he ignored her.

Elena turned and gave Tyler a strange look, "what's with the pill pusher?" She asked confused. Tyler nodded to Jeremy, "Ask him."

Jeremy shook his head "you want to do this right now?" Jeremy asked annoyed. Elena sat up and looked at her brother, "are you dealing?" She asked.

"She's never going to go for you." Tyler said smirking, Jeremy sighed, "She already did, over and over, over again." Jeremy retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tyler said not believing it but Jessie sighed as Megan rolled her eyes. "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked giving a small laugh of disbelief.

"There's no way!" Tyler denied. Jessie bit my lip as Tyler looked at her, "yeah and I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy shouted. Jessie looked at Jeremy and gave him a look, again, he mouthed _sorry_ but Jessie just rolled my eyes.

It was silent, before Matt broke it, "what the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt asked looking at my brother.

"Nothing man, just ignore him he's just a punk." Tyler said glaring at Jeremy, Jessie frowned at Tyler before looking at Matt, "look how about all of you just shut up and help me find my sister." Matt ordered.

"We'll check the bathroom," Bonnie said gesturing to her and Caroline. "I'll check the square," Matt said, "Me and Jessie will help as well." Megan said to Matt and Jessie nodded her head.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy stated looking at his sister, "Oh… n-n-no. You are coming with me." Elena said and pulled him away while Jeremy sighed annoyed.

Matt, Megan and Jessie walked out into the square, "Ok meet here in 10 yeah?" Matt said and they nodded before we walked off on our own.

Jessie looked around the square before looking up on the building's roofs well… she is on drugs… Jessie looked around before spotting two people on the roof, Jessie faintly heard Vicki screaming while a man was pushing her off the roof but pulling her back. Suddenly another person appeared and Jessie could just faintly make it out as Stefan Salvatore. _How did he get up there so quickly? _Jessie thought confused.

Jessie saw the two men talking for a while, before she saw Vicki stand up and say something then she came down.

Vicki walked out of the building and saw Jessie before Stefan appeared by her side.

Jessie frowned before walking away from the square and into the Grill going over to Tyler, "want to go home? Stefan brought Vic in." Tyler said and Jessie nodded her head stifling a yawn before she went over and saw Megan.

"You going home now?" Megan asked. Jessie nodded her head and Megan smiled giving Jessie a hug, "see you tomorrow yeah? Hopefully we can have a semi-normal day." Megan smirked and Jessie grinned nodded her head before going outside and getting into Tyler's car.

When they got home, their parents were asleep as it was 12am so they said goodnight to each other before Jessie went to her room and grabbed her journal.

_Dear Journal, today was normal… I guess. It was the comet today it was pretty cool got some good photos on my phone. Megan and I did face painting got some money from that, so that was fun. Vicki Donovan was like being help captive on the roof of a building today with Stefan Salvatore and the other new guy, but Stefan he got onto the rood so quickly! It wasn't possible! Then there are the twin bite holes in Vicki's neck when she got attacked… Something else was a little strange though, I saw a man today it was a man that has appeared in a few of my dreams. But… it's just that… why are the people from my dreams coming to life? I mean, could these dreams mean something or be memories from a past life? Stupid right, but anything could be possible. I don't know, something is going on, something big… and I've got a feeling that this is just the start of it._

* * *

**A/N: What d'you guys think? Know who the mystery man is?;) Review please! Till next time, stay safe;) **


	3. Friday Night Bites

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and adding me to your alerts guys! Really means a lot to me! And to answer The Mystery is in the Words question, yes**** but don't worry you'll be seeing him in flash backs and I'm working on this quickly the whole of season one will HOPEFULLY all be up by January then Season 2 will start around late January with Season 3 in February-March I'm working on it quickly though!:) hope you guys like this, don't hate me for this chapter;) review please!**

**Friday Night Bites**

* * *

Jessie was sitting on the wall outside of school reading a book when someone sat down next to her.

"Hey Jessie." A deep voice said, Jessie frowned a little but covered it up with a small smile and looked at Kyle Carter, the freshman "popular" jock wannabe also her crush. Jessie nodded her head and smiled slightly, "so… I… what book you reading?" Kyle asked looking at Jessie's book although he really had no interest in the book.

Jessie held her book up to show the title 'Wuthering Heights' Kyle nodded his head before looking at Jessie. "Up for going to The Grill later with me and a few mates?" He asked expecting her to say yes.

Jessie bit her lip before looking around and seeing Megan making her way over to them, Jessie blushed before nodding her head giving him a small smile. He grinned before he stood up and kissed her cheek, "see you later babe." He said winking and left.

Megan grinned and ran the rest of the way over to Jessie and giggled, "Oh my god! Did Kyle Carter just ask you out?" Megan asked grinning. Jessie blushed and nodded her head giving a small smile to her best friend, who squealed getting the attention of a few people but she ignored them and began jumping up and down. "My baby girl is growing up so fast, next you'll be graduating high school, then University then I'll see you walk down the Isle to Kyle to become Jessie Carter then I'll be a Auntie to your cute children… it's all too fast." Megan dramatically wept making Jessie roll her eyes and nudge her shoulder smirking.

The school bell rang and the girls hooked arms before they walked into school with Megan talking about how the date's going to go and what Jessie should name her children.

* * *

"Come on Jessie, we're going to be late and Care will kill us if we're late." Megan said dragging Jessie from the changing rooms and outside onto the school field. Jessie rolled her eyes at Megan and took her hair out of her side braid and tied it into a ponytail as they made their way over to the cheerleading squad.

"Hey guys," Megan said to Bonnie and Caroline as the four girls started to do stretches.

Jessie got roped into doing cheerleading with Megan, even though Jessie doesn't have a voice she can still do the moves which was all that really mattered.

"Hey," Elena replied back. Jessie waved at the girls before doing some stretches, the dream from last night still fresh in her mind.

"_Why do you always read Jess?" He groaned. Jessie looked up from her novel that she was reading and frowned confused, tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean?" Jessie asked innocently. He rolled his eyes and in less than a second he was in front of her taking the novel out of her hands and looking at it._

"_Hmm, you're reading Romeo and Juliet… love story? A little sappy for you isn't it Jess?" He asked raising an eyebrow as Jessie got up and rolled her eyes taking her book back off of him, "It's a beautiful love story Kol. Now go bother someone else." Jessie muttered before walking off but Kol grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the divan gently before hovering above her smirking._

"_Oh but you are so wrong love. Our love story is much better, darling." He whispered before nuzzling his nose with Jessie's. Jessie giggled as his fingers rang along her waist before he placed a gently kiss to her nose._

Kol. Now she finally knew a name but why was she dreaming of him?

"Where's C?" Megan asked confused and Jessie looked around frowning slightly at not seeing Caroline, she was normal always here. Megan got her phone out and was about to call her but Caroline got out of the car that pulled up, Jessie looked up and noticed that it was the man from The Grill from the bonfire night.

They all saw Caroline kiss the guy from The Grill, "That must be the mystery guy from The Grill." Bonnie stated and Jessie nodded her head agreeing.

"That's not a mystery guy… that's Damon Salvatore." Elena said and the girls all stood up, Megan raised an eyebrow. "Salvatore?" Megan asked confused. "As in Stefan?" Bonnie finished.

Caroline got out of the car and came over to the girls while Jessie stared at Damon who seemed familiar, he gave her a smirk, "I got the other brother, hope you don't mind." Caroline said to Elena.

Caroline went to the front and the four girls turned around after sharing a look, "Sorry I was late girls… I was err busy, all right let's start with a double pie turkey hurdler, what do you say? " Caroline said.

"So will you kiss Kyle tonight?" Megan asked Jessie as Caroline shouted out the timings. Jessie rolled her eyes as she jumped up, before giving Megan a look and she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry… but your like a sister to me Jessie, you have to tell me these details ok? We've known each other since we were babies when I came here for the holidays with my parents… we were best friends with April before she moved to the boarding school, we like have to tell each other everything even the kissy stuff, so if you kiss tonight you have to tell me because this will like be your first kiss!" Megan squealed.

"Megan, Jessie, sweeties, you guys want to save it for after cheer practice?" Caroline asked with an amused look. Jessie blushed while Megan grinned, "sorry C." Megan said before they both returned to the routine and Jessie noticed that Elena was looking from the back. "Ok from the top! 5, 6, 7, 8!" Caroline counted.

"4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Keep going girls! And again! Lisa it's called a squat not lie on the floor! From the top!" Caroline ordered. Jessie sighed and moved her fringe to behind her ear before doing the routine again.

* * *

After cheer practice the girls headed to the changing rooms where they got showers before changing back into their clothes, Jessie put on her black skater skirt with a denim button down shirt also black converse and tied her hair into a messy bun before going to leave but Megan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh no, you are wearing make-up!" Megan said determined and got her make up back out and began to put make-up on Jessie's normally pale face.

When she was done Megan grinned to herself, "perfect! Now go sweep that lad off his feet girl," Megan said. Jessie rolled her eyes before hugging her best friend and mouthing _thanks _then grabbing her bags and heading to the car park seeing her brother's truck.

"Why you all dressed up?" Tyler asked confused eyeing the make-up on his little sisters face and not liking how grown up she looked.

_Meeting some friends at The Grill, drop me off please? _Jessie signed. Tyler nodded his head and they got into his truck before he drove her to The Grill. Jessie got out and smiled at Tyler in thanks before taking a deep breath and walking into The Grill and seeing Kyle with his friends.

Kyle looked around for Jessie and finally spotted her, he smiled before getting up and walking over to her. "Hey Jessie," He said smiling. Jessie smiled back at him before Kyle took her hand and pulled her over to his table gently and she sat next to him.

Kyle looked at his friends, they already knew who Jessie was because Kyle wouldn't shut up about her, but they still smiled at her nothing the less, "guys this is Jessie Lockwood, Jessie this is Tony, Robert and Jay." Kyle introduced they all grinned at Jessie who blushed slightly and waved back. They knew she was a mute so they didn't expect her to answer she mouthed to them, _hey_.

Kyle laced his fingers with Jessie's and Jessie blushed slightly again but a normal person would have caught her blush.

Tyler looked over Vicki's shoulder and saw his sister with Kyle Carter and his friends, he frowned confused, _since when were they dating?_ He thought and kept a close eye on Jessie before she saw her get up and going to the girl's room.

Getting her phone out Jessie texted Megan quickly, **Going gd so far, hes lovely! Tell u more l8r x –Jessie **

**Omg! Awh! Ok u better!;) x –Megan**

When she was done, Jessie walked out of the girls room and saw Tyler lunge for Jeremy, Matt held him back and Jessie sighed silently before walking back over to Kyle as she was going to ignore her brother being a dick.

Kyle smiled at Jessie as she came over, he had just finished talking to his mates about what he was going to do he wanted to ask her out but didn't know what her brother would think. Tyler could kick his ass, and he didn't really want that.

"Hey Jessie," Kyle greeted smiling, Jessie returned the smile as she sat down next to him it was a little force but Kyle didn't notice before the boys carried on talking about football and other boy stuff.

* * *

When Jessie got home after getting a lift off Matt, she went straight into her house and saw Tyler standing at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed, "so how was your date with Kyle Carter?" He asked. Jessie rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water then walking back out and going up to her room ignoring her brother.

Jessie grabbed her phone and sent a text to Megan saying that she'll tell her in the morning before grabbing her journal.

_Dear Journal, today was all right I suppose. Normal. Did cheer practice today and it was surprisingly fun, I actually enjoyed myself doing cheerleading. I got asked out on a date by my crush, well not a real date… but still I got to hang out with him and his friends! Then Kyle said that he'll take me out on a date after the football game, there is going to be a party at one of the footballers house and Kyle wants to go with me! Amazing right? Just hope tomorrow is normal._

* * *

"Ok so like tell me everything!" Megan gushed out as she spotted Jessie in her cheerleading gear with her hair tied into a ponytail. Jessie grinned and began signing to Megan about what happened last night and what Kyle was going to do tonight.

"Aw! I see the beginning of a romance…" Megan sang making Jessie blushed slightly and nudge her friend but Megan just stayed grinning. Jessie rolled her green eyes before walking off and bumping into someone.

"Sorry," The person said and Jessie looked up and saw Stefan, he gave her a small smile and Jessie returned it.

"You ok Jessie?" Stefan asked seeing her rub her head, _did she bump into him to hard?_ He thought. Jessie nodded giving him a small smile before mouthing _headache _to Stefan and he nodded.

Jessie looked over Stefan's shoulder and saw Kyle giving her a grin, Jessie smiled back at him before looking at Stefan, _I'll see you later _she signed before she left and walked over to Kyle who grinned at her and kissed her cheek. "Hey Jessie, looking good in your cheer gear." He said giving her a smirk. Jessie rolled her eyes and blushed slightly as he took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"So… tonight the party is at John's place, still going?" Kyle asked as they walked around seeing everyone getting ready for the football game. Jessie nodded with a small smile on her lips, "Great. Well can't wait to see you there, babe. Good luck later," He said winking before he kissed Jessie's cheek again and left. Jessie smiled and sighed silently before turning around and seeing Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at Kyle giving him a glare to his back before looking back at Jessie, "You with Carter?" Jeremy asked nodding to Kyle. Jessie bit her lip before shrugging, "why did he call you babe? Cause that's not cool." Jeremy said smirking making Jessie roll her eyes grinning at her other best friend.

_Don't be a jerk Jer_ She mouthed to him before he shrugged and slung his arm over her shoulder pulling her towards one of his stoners friends trucks and grabbing her waist before placing her onto the hood of the car and giving her a bottle of vodka. She raised an eyebrow at him but he shrugged, "You need it to get all preppy." He answered.

Jessie gave him a look before taking the bottle and placing the top to her lips and taking two gulps wincing at the stinging feeling in the back of her throat while Jeremy laughed at her face before he shut up when she gave him a glare but he still smirked. _Not funny _she signed to him.

"It is a little," He said giving her a cheeky grin.

* * *

"What's going on?" Megan asked coming over raising an eyebrow at Jessie and Jeremy who were drinking out of a bottle of vodka, Jessie gave Megan and huge grin before pointing to the bottle then to herself and nodding her head. Megan rolled her eyes before looking at Jeremy, "Have you gotten her drunk Jer? She needs to cheer in 10 minutes!" Megan exclaimed and Jeremy shrugged innocently.

"I did nothing… it was all Jessie's fault." He said pointing to Jessie who frowned confused and tilted her head to the side biting her lip looking like a 5 year old. Megan rolled her eyes, "hmm… and your going to get an A and stay in school for a whole week." Megan said sarcastically making Jeremy glare at her.

He pouted, "You're no fun." He mumbled. Megan smiled at patted his head mockingly, "I'm too old to play with you little boy." Before she took Jessie and basically dragged her to the toilets to help sober her up otherwise Tyler would kill Jeremy and Jessie also Jessie had a date with Kyle.

When they were done, they came out with Jessie holding her head silently mouthing about a headache and about how Megan shouldn't of thrown water at her. They stopped when they saw Tyler and Jeremy fighting on the floor, groaning mentally, Jessie walked up to them to see Stefan pull them away before Jeremy grabbed a glass and went to attack Tyler with it Jessie didn't think before she opened her mouth to shout to Stefan but Stefan's hand had already been sliced open and blood was coming out from the wound.

Running over to him she could have sworn that there was a huge gash on his hand but it was gone… so was the blood… how could it have healed so quickly? That's just not possible…

Shaking her head confused she turned back around and saw Megan looking at where Jeremy had stalked off to, sighing she walking up with Megan and tapped her shoulder gently and gave her a small smile before the two girls walked away to where Caroline wanted them to be and helped set up where the boys will be running through.

"Needs to be straighter on the right, do you guys know straight lines?" Caroline asked annoyed making Jessie smirk while Megan giggled quietly.

"You feeling more sober now?" Megan asked Jessie she nodded before frowning and checking her skirt pockets for her phone. _Left my phone in the truck going to go get it I'll be back in a minute_ Jessie signed to Megan who nodded her head softly before Jessie went to the car park and going to Tyler's truck getting her phone out and checking some messages on her phone before hearing Stefan talking to someone. Looking around she went to where the voices were which was behind the school stadium, and saw Damon his elder brother they were talking about someone called Katherine before Mr. Tanner came out. She heard a few words from Damon, "If that's my humanity then what's this?" He said before he suddenly appeared in front of Mr. Tanner and started to bite! Into his neck! What the hell! Jessie gave a silent gasp and covered her mouth with her hand in shock as Mr. Tanner gave out sounds of protests, "No!" Stefan shouted.

Damon dropped the body, the lifeless and bloodless body, of Mr. Tanner to the ground and turned around showing his bloodied lips and chin also veins under his eyes, what was he?

"Anyone… anytime… anyplace." Damon said. Jessie felt her lip tremble before she turned and walked away quickly feeling fear chilling through her bones, they were… he were a…

* * *

"Somebody help!" Megan heard Matt shout. She frowned confused before looking at the other cheerleaders and began walking to where Matt had shouted from, she saw Jessie coming towards her looking even more pale than normal and started to panic.

"What's going on?" Megan asked quickly and Jessie just looked up at her before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. _I don't know_ Jessie signed to Megan, she wasn't going to tell Megan what she saw… that… person do to Mr. Tanner. Jessie didn't want to worry her friend.

The girls made there way over and saw an ambulance come into the school where Mr. Tanner's dead lifeless body was laying. The police had come as well and Jessie saw people looking scared before she shook her head to get the image of Damon sucking… the blood of Mr. Tanner away.

"Hey… hey, you alright?" Jessie heard Kyle ask her as he saw her worried and scared pale face. Jessie shook her head no before Kyle pulled her into a hug and she leaned into his shoulder holding onto him. "Shhh… it's alright yeah? It was an animal attack ok?" Kyle mumbled as he ran his hand up and down her back to try and soothe her but it wasn't working that well but she felt like someone else should be doing that instead of Kyle…

* * *

_Dear Journal, today was the football game and it didn't go normal. I didn't get my date with Kyle because the party and football game was cancelled because Mr. Tanner was killed tonight. On the plus side… I got drunk… Anyways I saw something that I never wanted to see in my life… it was horrible… and I couldn't do anything about it, I could have prevented Mr. Tanner being killed! I mean what if he had a family or children? But that… that… Damon Salvatore killed him tonight. I saw it with my own eyes. Damon Salvatore sucked the blood out of Mr. Tanner, drained him till he was lifeless. Something weird is going on in Mystic Falls, these "animals attacks" aren't just animal attacks how does that explain the twin holes that Vicki had when she was "attacked" in the woods or all the people going missing also me seeing Mr. Tanner being drained… there can only be one thing, or unless this is a sick twisted dream that I will wake up from or evolution is actually turning freaky and making people drink blood, or they could be vampires… I'm hoping that this is a twisted sick dream but vampires being real, seems to be true and I'm placing my bets on that the Salvatore's are vampires and it's about to get even more freaky._

* * *

**A/N: What d'you guys think? Love or hate? Review please! Another update should be by Sunday then I'll update again on Monday, Christmas Eve, or Tuesday, Christmas Day, for your present but remember to review please guys! Means a lot! 21****st**** tomorrow, 2012… good luck;) till next time stay safe! (Not meant to be dirty…) peace and love guys! **


	4. Family Ties

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Only one review on the last chapter, if you guys read this please review so I can see what I need to improve and whatnot :) anyone can review so please do it! Great that you lot are adding me to your alerts means a lot :) Here's Chapter 4. Chapter 5 should be up either tomorrow or Christmas day. Have a great Christmas guys! Also we survived the "end of the world" thing. Enjoy!**

**Family Ties**

* * *

_England 1864_

_Jessie walked into the new house that she was staying at in England until she had found a house of her own. The mansion belonged to Niklaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah. As she walked into the lounge she had moans of protest and frowned confused before hearing a scream and lifted her purple dress up and ran quickly into the lounge seeing Kol holding a young girl at maybe 17 with his mouth at her neck, his eyes darkened and veins sprouted around them. _

_Jessie gasped and held her hand to her mouth in shock as Kol dropped the dead girl to the ground like she was nothing, he had a smirk plastered on his face but turned and faced Jessie when he heard a beating heart. Jessie looked at him, his white shirt was stained in blood as well as his chin and lips, his eyes had returned back to his chocolate brown but Jessie couldn't get the image out of her head. So she ran. She ran towards the front door but suddenly Kol appeared in front of her making her stop abruptly with their bodies close together. _

"_What are you?" Jessie mumbled out looking at him in the eye. Kol had an emotionless mask on, "a vampire." He uttered out. Jessie nodded her head still not comprehending that the Kol was a vampire… she has been staying at a vampire's home, were Nik, Elijah and Rebekah a vampire as well?_

_Kol took a small step forwards so they were chest to chest and bent down to stare directly into Jessie's green eyes, "Are you afraid of me?" He whispered touching her cheek gently. Jessie answered without hesitation, "Yes."_

* * *

Jessie sat up in her bed breathing deeply before rubbing her face then looking at the time it was 5:04am. Shaking her head she ran a hand through her bed hair before getting up and grabbing her art book before opening her window and sitting on her window seat with her legs crossed looking outside and started to sketch the big tree in her garden to clear her thoughts and smiled at the birds tweeting to each other like a song when it was normal time to get up Jessie grabbed her clothes and went to her bathroom not bothering to see if Tyler came and checked up on her. After a shower she changed into black leggings with a cream knitted sweater to mid-thigh and black ankle boots, her hair was pulled into her normal braid and fringe was left down also a cream beanie was on her head. When she was finished she grabbed her bag and phone before running downstairs and seeing her mom, dad and Tyler.

"Here you go honey." Her mother said and handed her a cup of coffee she smiled in thanks and drunk it as she watched the news. Apparently the mountain lion that had been doing all the "attacks" has been caught. Jessie scoffed mentally. It wasn't a mountain lion it was a vampire.

Carol looked at her children, "So the founders party is tomorrow. Who are you two bringing?" She asked them. Tyler and Jessie looked at each other before looking away, it was a secret to their parents that Tyler was hooking up with Vicki and that Jessie was currently trying to get her first date with Kyle.

"No one… might just go on my own." Tyler answered smoothly before walking away. Jessie nodded her head before she walked away as well and got her phone out texting Megan.

**U coming 2 the founders party tomorrow? –Jessie x**

**Yeah Liz is making me go-.- we can ditch and watch movies in ur room tho? X –Megan**

**:D yay! See? Gr8 minds think alike;) x –Jessie **

Jessie put her phone away and started to do some homework before her mom and dad called her and Tyler to go to The Grill with them, oh brilliant.

* * *

"So what happens with the sneezing? One big forfeit?" Their dad asked Tyler. Jessie looked at Tyler as she looked up from her phone and gave him an awkward smile as Carol looked at her husband, "Are they looking for a new coach?" Richard carried on asking. Oh yeah because Mr. Tanner died their dad doesn't care he just cares about Tyler doing football.

"I don't know dad, I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now." Tyler said and Jessie nodded in agreement after rolling her eyes at her dad being stupid.

"Founders party, focus." Carol said to her husband making Jessie smirk before she saw Vicki coming over and gave her a weak smile, which Vicki returned. "How y'all all doing over here?" Vicki asked and Jessie sipped her coke.

"Nah were doing great, sweetheart." Richard answered and Jessie went back to playing angry birds on her phone noticing Tyler looking awkward as Vicki leaned over and picked Tyler's glass up refilling it, "Is there anything else I can get you?" Vicki asked mainly to Tyler.

"No, were fine thanks." Tyler replied not looking at Vicki, and Jessie whacked his arm as Richard said, "Just the cheque honey."

"Here you go Mayor Lockwood," Vicki said and handed Richard the cheque, "Thanks." Their dad answered.

Jessie looked up and saw Megan come in with Caroline and Bonnie, she got up and left her parents and Tyler and walked over to Megan. "Hey Jessie," Megan greeted. Bonnie nodded her head smiling at the mute girl while Caroline grinned, "so what's going on with you and Damon?" Megan asked Caroline. Jessie froze… she didn't mean Salvatore right?

"Were together Megan," Caroline answered as they all sat down. Jessie gave Caroline a worried glance but then covered it up with a small smile, "but he's like dark, mysterious sexy guy." Bonnie said confused. "Dark, mysterious sexy guy? What is this another witch twitter tweet," Caroline replied.

Jessie was caught up with all the stuff that has been happening to Bonnie as the Bennett and Lockwood were actually quite close and Jessie knew that Bonnie was really freaked out over what happened to Mr. Tanner. Jessie raised an eyebrow at Caroline and saw her mom and dad get up to get ready to leave so Jessie turned to the other three girls, _see you tomorrow at the Founders Party_ she signed and they nodded saying their goodbyes before Jessie got up and left with her parents.

* * *

Megan walked up to the Lockwood's mansion and walked inside as the door was opened she passed Mrs. Lockwood who was looking a little frustrated, "hey Mrs. Lockwood… is Jessie upstairs?" Megan asked. Carol turned around and smiled at Megan nodding her head before going back to talking to the waiter. Megan went to Jessie's bedroom and saw her drawing in her art book. She knocked on the door and Jessie just nodded her head so Megan went in and looked behind Jessie's shoulder and saw her drawing a man.

"Who's this?" Megan asked as she looked at him. He seemed to be wearing clothes from the 1800's and had a cheeky smirk on his face. Jessie shrugged before signing, _he was in a dream_ and Megan nodded.

"So we just going to stay up here and watch movies?" Megan asked and Jessie nodded her head gesturing to her movie shelves that Megan had already began walking over to the movie shelves looking through them before picking up High School Musical and showed Jessie with a grin on her face. Jessie rolled her eyes but nodded her head as Megan squealed and quickly put it in the DVD player before jumping onto Jessie's bed giggling.

_Can't believe you still watch this _Jessie signed to her best friend who nodded her head before turning her full attention to the television as it started.

Jessie rolled her eyes again with a smile on her lips before returning to her sketch of Kol.

"We're soaring! Flying!" Megan sang loudly making Jessie flinch at Megan's loud screaming, every time they watch High School Musical Megan has to sing the songs. Jessie grinned at Megan as she started to get up on her bed and sing and dance around. Suddenly, Jessie felt a small tickle in the back of her throat and coughed silently to clear it but then heard a sound like a normal person coughing. Freezing, she looked up and saw that Megan wasn't coughing none was coughing on the television… then who was it?

Jessie got up and went to her bathroom and coughed again but she didn't hear a sound, _probably just my imagination_ Jessie thought and went back into her bedroom where she saw her mom.

"Come on girls, the guest will be arriving soon. Megan, Liz brought over a dress for you to wear so you two hurry up yeah?" Her mom said before leaving. Megan groaned and Jessie smirked at Megan.

"I don't do big gatherings," Megan mumbled and picked her the dress that Carol had left for her before going to a spare room, Jessie smiled then picked up the dress that her mom had left for her before unchanging, luckily she had a shower earlier. She got into the dress that was a light green and reached a few inches above her knee with a white bow around her waist also green thin straps then she slipped on white flat pumps and took her hair out of her braid and tied it into a pony tail with a few wisps framing her face softly also her fringe was clipped back. She brushed her teeth again also clipped on her necklace before walking out after turning her television off and saw Megan in a peach dress that the hem is lower than the front, also it was strapless finished with black heels. Her blonde hair was placed into a bun with wisps falling around her face and the two girls nodded at each other approving their outfits before hooking arms together and walking down the grand staircase.

Jessie went over to where Tyler was and he raised an eyebrow at her outfit, "dress is too short. Change, now." Tyler ordered pointing back to the stairs, Carol came over and he heard Tyler before she rolled her eyes.

"She looks lovely Tyler, leave your sister alone. Megan you look lovely as well, right children of mine we have to stand by the entrance and greet the guests. Smile, Tyler." Carol said looking at Tyler while Jessie stuck her tongue out at him and he gave her a small glare.

Jessie waved to Megan who stood where some waiters were and waited for her friend to come back. The Lockwood's walked to the entrance and greeted guests while Tyler and Jessie kept making funny faces at each other while their parents was talking.

"Jessie looking all beautiful like always, Tyler looking handsome. They've grown up so fast." Some lady was saying and Jessie gave her a polite smile before she started to talk to her mom and dad and Jessie looked at Tyler

"I don't know half these people," Tyler whispered to Jessie as another person came up. Jessie nodded in agreement and saw Vicki looking at Tyler, Jessie turned and looked at him he walked off to where Vicki was leaving Jessie with their parents the guest who knows her but she doesn't really know them.

Jessie saw Tyler take Vicki around the back, oh yeah their mom doesn't exactly approve of Vicki…

"You can leave if you want," Jessie's dad said to Jessie who gave a grateful smile to her dad and kissed his cheek before she walked into the house and saw Megan on her phone. "Jeremy isn't coming." She said glumly. Jessie gave her a small smile before seeing Caroline with Damon, Jessie tapped Megan on the shoulder and the young blonde looked up and saw her cousin with Damon.

"So she brought dangerous sexy guy, come on let's go meet him!" Megan squealed before pulling Jessie along with her. Jessie tried to stop her but she wasn't strong enough and just gave up when she saw her mom, "Oh well… come on in." She heard her mom say as they arrived

Damon smirked as he came in, like it was a big secret, "lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward till this party for a long time." He said smirking. Jessie frowned at him but put on a fake smile as Caroline grinned at her, "Oh well enjoy." Carol said and smiled at her daughter.

"Oh Damon, this is my daughter Jessie. Jessie this is Damon…" Carol trailed off not knowing his last name, "Salvatore." Damon answered and smirked at Jessie who gave him a fake smile back but it could have easily been real as she normal fakes a smile.

"Let's go get a drink, care to join us Jessie?" Damon asked. Jessie shook her head no before seeing Elena coming up with Stefan. Damon nodded and left with Caroline while Megan went to see Liz and Jessie stayed by the door as Elena smiled at her.

"Hey Jessie," Elena said giving a wave. Jessie smiled at Elena and bit her lip a little when she saw that Stefan wasn't coming in… weird. "Hey guys, come on in." Her dad said coming up, Stefan nodded, "Thank you." He said and Richard nodded before walking off.

* * *

"So where's your hat Jessie?" Elena joked playfully and Jessie grinned before signing, _not allowed to wear it_ she signed pouting slightly. Elena laughed and hugged Jessie before Jessie saw Megan, Jessie waved bye to Elena and Stefan before walking over to her blonde friend.

Megan and Jessie were looking at all the founding family stuff in the office before they saw Jenna who waved at Jessie and Megan and walked over to the two. "You two are looking smashing tonight, oh god it's Logan." Jenna muttered and Jessie and Megan raised an eyebrow grinning as they remember Jenna telling them about Logan Fell.

"Good luck," Megan sang before pulling Jessie over to look at the names on the original list. "Hey it's got your name Jessie, it's got Jessie Lockwood… also Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Weird right? Were you named after you're like 100 year old ancestor?" Megan asked looking at Jessie's ancestor name. Jessie frowned and shrugged her shoulders, _probably _she signed but it was weird as it was the exact name for her and the Salvatore's. Well the Salvatore's were vampires, I mean it's a guess… who was she kidding Jessie saw Damon kill her history teacher of course he was a vampire but this is making her believe in it more and more but why was her name there. Perhaps she could have been named after her ancestor.

"Would you like to dance Jessie?" Jessie heard Kyle's voice behind her. She turned and saw him dressed in a suit looking handsome like always, Jessie blushed slightly and saw Megan nod her head eagerly in the corner of her eye before Jessie nodded her head and Kyle took her hand and pulled her outside onto the dance floor where she saw Elena and Stefan dancing.

Kyle smiled at Jessie before twirling her, "you look lovely tonight." Kyle said and Jessie blushed softly at the compliment, _thanks_ Jessie mouthed to him and he grinned twirling her around again and Kyle they just carried on dancing.

Jessie saw Elena walk away from Stefan and frowned confused at her but stayed with Kyle dancing before the song ended and she got pulled to the bar.

"2 cokes." Kyle said before looking at Jessie and smiled. Jessie got her coke before Megan came over looking confused, "Jessie come with me. Now." Megan ordered and Jessie frowned before walking away with her into the bathroom seeing Caroline and Elena.

"There are bruises all over Caroline, Megan tell her to tell her mom." Elena said looking worried. Jessie froze before seeing a bite mark and bruises on her, "Look just leave me alone!" Caroline said frustrated before Jessie walked out and spotted Damon she went up to him annoyed before slapping his face. Was it stupid to slap a vampire? Yes.

Damon looked at Jessie after he slapped her and raised an eyebrow, "Ow." He said although he didn't really mean it but Jessie stormed away as Elena came over.

Jessie bit her lip frustrated before seeing Elena go over to Stefan. Jessie waited and looked around for Caroline and Megan. She saw Megan dancing with Tyler and looks like Megan was telling Tyler off, so that was normal, she looked back around for Caroline but couldn't spot her so Jessie went over to where Stefan and Elena were.

_Do you know where Caroline is?_ Jessie asked Elena after giving a small smile to Stefan. Elena shook her head, "Come on let's go find her." Elena said and they began to look for their other blonde friend with Elena calling over Caroline's name.

They went onto the grass and saw a figure standing up, most likely Caroline. Elena and Jessie walked quicker over their, "Caroline? We've been looking everywhere for you." Elena said. It was true.

Jessie saw that Caroline looked like she was freaking out, "Care you ok?" Elena asked and Jessie touched her shoulder as her breathing sped up more. Elena and Jessie shared a look before hugging their friend, "hey it's ok… everything's going to be fine." Elena cooed as they hugged Caroline.

After they got someone to drop Caroline off Jessie went back into her house but heard Kyle calling her name. "Hey Jessie, is everything alright?" Kyle asked. Jessie sighed silently but nodded her head giving him a small smile, _thanks for the dance. I had fun._ She signed to him and he grinned, "Me too. Just one last thing left to do though." He said smirking before leaning forward and placed his lips against her gently before pulling back smiling.

Jessie blushed as well but smiled at her first kiss. "See you at school Jessie," Kyle said giving her a wink before he walked off. Jessie sighed smiling before turning around and seeing Megan standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"You just got your first kiss!" Megan squealed and hugged Jessie excitedly. Jessie rolled her eyes smiling and hugged her crazy friend back. "Oh my god! So happy for you!" Megan said grinning.

"Come on Megan, time to go home now. See you soon Jessie," Liz said coming out of the office with her parents and a few others, Jessie nodded her head before mouthing _bye _to her friend as she left. She waved to her parents before going upstairs and changing out of the dress and into some pajamas also undoing her hair before grabbing her journal.

_Dear Journal, I finished my Kol drawing. It's all right I suppose, he's dressed like he was in my dreams the clothes look around in the 1800's and he still has a smirk on his face now. I guess he always smirks, he seems like a troublemaker not really caring for the rules. But how do I know him? It was the Founder's Party today and I saw the original guest list and my name was on it… it could have been my ancestor though so I'm not that worried but I also saw Stefan and Damon Salvatore names on their as well this is just making them be vampires becoming even more realistic they told Care and Elena that it was their "ancestors" I just don't believe them. Oh yeah, I slapped Damon today he's been biting and hurting Caroline so I slapped him. Also… I think that I made a noise today, I mean I was coughing and then I heard a cough noise and no one else was coughing it was just me but when I tried again their was no noise so I guess it was just my imagination. Got my first kiss today… with Kyle Carter. It was… nice… not that it wasn't good, it was. It just felt… wrong. I don't know why… but it just felt like Kyle shouldn't be giving me my first kiss also when we were dancing I didn't feel the connection you know what I mean? Like we were meant to be dancing. Stupid I know but I'm weird ok. It should have been someone else dancing with me tonight._

* * *

**A/N: What d'you guys think? Review please! Two review till the next one guys! :)**


	5. You're Undead To Me & Lost Girls

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Updated twice in on day, proud or what? ;) so yeah there will still be a chapter either tomorrow or Tuesday but I'm trying to get through Series 1 quickly so we can have some Originals but trying not to rush it as I want to make it great for you guys to read. Thanks for the reviews! Seriously I love reading them! And this is for wileby: maybe ;) hehe… but yes she should have danced with Kol but Kol is currently daggered so were going to have to deal with Kyle who is kind of like Matt so he's really sweet and kind but there will be trouble when Kol is un daggered so yeah there's a little sneak peak Kyle will be staying around for a while. At least until Kol comes;) this is for Mel (Guest): yes but it's a little more tricky than that but that will be more explained in maybe Series 2 as the doppleganger didn't really get fully explained in Series 1 and Series 2 will be more exciting having Elijah and Klaus around so they will do some of their own "story telling" :) hope you guys like this chapter its both episodes, You're Undead To Me and Lost Girls explanation is at the end :) enjoy this guys! There will be some Stefan and Jessie moments in here which I like also a little Damon and Jessie moment. Enjoy Chapter 5… :)**

**You're Undead To Me/Lost Girls**

* * *

Carol sighed worriedly as she added vervain to the coffee pot, as she knew her children would be up soon. Carol has been adding vervain to her children's coffee since they had that talk about the vampires returning to Mystic Falls.

Jessie woke up as the sun was rising and groaned realizing that she had school today, brilliant. Getting out of her bed she grabbed some clothes before going into her bathroom and changing into the black pencil skirt with a blue tank and a blue and black checked shirt over the top also to finish off with black converse. Her hair was in her normal braid and her fringe was clipped back also a blue beanie on her head before she brushed her teeth and went back into her room grabbing her bag then going downstairs as Tyler came out of his room looking tired. "I hate school." Tyler mumbled to Jessie, who nudged his shoulder with her smirking, "piss off." He muttered to her smiling before they went into the kitchen and drunk some coffee as their parents had already left for work.

"So the fundraiser is tomorrow. What bikini are you wearing?" Megan asked as Jessie jumped out of Tyler's truck and waved to Tyler. Jessie shrugged and gestured to Megan, "Well I might wear this hot pink on you know the one with the cute bow on the back?" Megan said to ramble on about bikinis and Jessie tuned her out.

Someone came and took her hand from next to her and kissed her cheek, "hey Jessie." Kyle said smiling to her. Jessie smiled back and Megan gave Jessie a knowing look, "I… I need to get to English so I'll see you there, Jessie. Bye Kyle." Megan said smirking and walked away as Jessie rolled her eyes.

Kyle grinned, "Well now that Megan is gone I can give you a proper hello." He said leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers softly, Jessie could feel a small blush creep onto her cheeks as he placed a hand on her waist gently before they pulled away. Kyle ran a hand through his blonde hair and grinned at Jessie, "looking forward to the fundraiser tomorrow?" Kyle asked as they walked into school and to her locker. Jessie shrugged, _yeah I guess, but I have to wear a bikini_ she signed to him pouting slightly and Kyle grinned at her and gave a small laugh. "You'll look amazing like normal Jessie," Kyle said smiling at his new girlfriend who blushed at the compliment before Kyle dropped Jessie at her English room.

Megan and Jessie walked into the Grill seeing Matt and Elena playing pool, before they went over to the bar and Megan ordered two cokes for them both. "So want to meet up tomorrow at 12 at the fundraiser?" Megan asked. Jessie nodded her head as she sipped her coke before Matt came over and sat next to the two girls.

"Hey Matt." Megan said smiling at the other blonde jock, "Hey Meg, hey Jessie. You girls alright?" He asked. Jessie nodded her head smiling at Matt, "Yeah." Megan answered softly.

Jessie felt her phone vibrate so she got it out of her pocket, **tell Stefan 2 come over and make Elena feel better or I'll kick his ass x –Jeremy **

**Hehe ok x –Jessie**

Jessie showed the text to Megan before she walked over to Stefan, she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Hey Jessie, you alright?" He asked and Jessie nodded before showing the text to Stefan who read it and nodded his head.

He went to walk away but turned around again, "How do I make up with the girl I really like?" He asked. Jessie smiled softly at him, _make her dinner_ Jessie signed and he nodded giving her a smile, "Thanks Jessie." He said smiling at the bronze haired girl from his past before he made his way to Elena's house.

* * *

Megan squealed as Jessie squirted water at her before giggling and doing the same back to Jessie who tried to hide behind a car but failed and got wet. "Hey Jessie," Kyle said smiling at her. She smiled back at him and waved seeing him shirtless with red and white checked shorts on. Jessie was wearing a blue bikini top with light wash denim short shorts also converse but no hat and her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Why do I have a gorgeous girlfriend?" He mumbled and kissed her lips softly while Jessie blushed before turning back and washing the car.

Jessie saw Tiki getting covered in water because the hose kind of exploded on her, Jessie giggled silently as Matt tried to stop the water before she rolled her eyes and went back to washing her car.

"Hey Jessie, turn around." Jessie turned around before getting squirted with water by Kyle, she gasped silently as she was soaking wet before glaring at Kyle who grinned at her, _oh it's on like donkey kong_ she thought before grabbing the sponge and walking up to him before pushing the sponge into his face he laughed as Jessie messed his blonde hair up and she squeezed the water and bubbles out of the sponge over him before he grabbed her waist as she grinned silently laughing.

"We're even now." He laughed before kissing her on the lips softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hmm I like this." He murmured against her lips before they pulled back as they saw a fire go up by a blue car. What? Jessie looked around and saw Bonnie in some kind of daze before Stefan shook her and her trance was broken and the fire stopped. Damn it, she's a witch so her powers…

The police started to come also so did the news crew, Jessie grabbed her tank top and slipped it over her bikini top as Kyle grabbed his shirt and put it on as well before he grabbed her hand and walked over to where Matt was. "Hey you know what started the fire?" Kyle asked Matt as Jessie looked over at Stefan who seemed to be looking for Elena, "No clue man." Matt replied before Jessie let go of Kyle's hand and walked over to Stefan.

She tapped him on the shoulder like she normal does to everyone and he turned around and gave her a small smile, "you alright Jessie?" He asked her. Jessie frowned before biting her lip and shook her head a no.

_That's a cool ring… what is it?_ Jessie signed pointing to the ring. Stefan froze slightly before giving Jessie another smile, "It's a lapis lazuli ring. Comes from my ancestors." Stefan replied to her. Jessie nodded and signed _can I look at it? Its looks cool._ Stefan raised an eyebrow, "It's kind of precious… so what's on your mind Jessie?" Stefan asked.

Jessie gave a silent sigh _do you believe in vampires?_ Jessie signed to him and he looked at her, "Err… I mean they are just stories for parents to tell their children… why?" Stefan asked as they walked forward. Jessie shrugged _just weird that their have been loads of animal attacks recently… also I saw Damon killing my history teacher so you know just curious_ Jessie signed back smirking slightly.

"Shit." Stefan whispered quietly before looking at Jessie, "That can't be true…" Stefan trailed but Jessie gave him a look and he shut up before sighing, "Fine. Look I'm a vampire… and so is Damon…" Stefan whispered making sure no one heard him or her. Jessie froze but she knew what they were it's just weird knowing that is was now true, she shrugged nonchalantly before signing _cool, how come you're not like in ashes?_

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her taking this so well, well this was Jessie his best friend that he was talking about so he shouldn't be surprised, "The ring it has a spell on it from a witch and it protects us from the sunlight. Only the witch can undo the spell on the ring," Stefan answered making sure that she was taking this all right, Jessie nodded her head. "I've been a vampire since 1864… I was turned by someone called Katherine so was Damon." Stefan answered the question that Jessie was thinking Jessie was shocked for a second but covered it up with a small smile and nodded her head.

_How come you seemed to recognize me when we first met? I've never seen you before_ Jessie signed. Stefan sighed before looking at his car then at her, "I'll tell you another time but your brother is looking for you, I'll see you soon ok? Here's my number so text me whenever ok?" Stefan said and typed his number into her phone before he left.

Jessie watched him drive away before she started to walk over to Tyler's truck to go home after saying bye to Megan and Kyle.

As soon as Jessie got home she grabbed her journal, and began to write in it.

_Dear Journal, today was the fundraiser. It could have gone better I suppose but nothing ever goes right in Mystic Falls. Bonnie had a weird power thing today, she made a car nearly blow up as she set it on fire I'm going to text her later and see how she's doing I know she's probably freaking out now hopefully her Grams can talk to her and help her out. Stefan told me what he really was today, I was right the Salvatore's were vampires. They were changed in 1864 by a vampire named Katherine but Elena told me that their ex was called Katherine, weird right? The ring they were is spelled so they can walk in the sunlight or they would be ashes, only the witch that placed the spell on the ring can undo it so I guess their rings will never be undone as I'm guessing the witch is probably dead. Stefan is going to tell me about how he knows me, when we first met he seemed to recognize me and I kind of recognized him he seemed similar but that was because of my dream. _

Jessie grabbed her phone as she saw a text from Bonnie, **Jessie up for meeting up 2morrow? X –Bonnie**

**Yeah that'll be cool:) meet u at the Grill at 1 x –Jessie**

**Ok see u there x –Bonnie**

Jessie looked at Stefan number and was tempted to text him and ask him about how he knew her but she resisted and put her phone on her bed before putting her journal away and changing into her pajamas falling asleep.

* * *

_Stefan and Jessie walked out of the Salvatore house after laughing at a stupid joke that Stefan had tried to tell as they saw the carriage pull up in front of the house. "Don't try that joke on the lady Stefan." Jessie whispered not knowing that Katherine could hear. Stefan grinned at his best friend before taking in the beauty of Katherine Pierce. Jessie smirked at her best friend before walking up to Katherine and bent down slightly, "Jessie Lockwood." Jessie introduced and Katherine nodded. "Katherine Pierce." Katherine greeted and bent down as well._

"_You must be Miss. Pierce." Stefan greeted kissing her hand, "Please call me Katherine."_

* * *

When she woke up next it was 11am so she got a shower and changed into some jeans and a long sleeve blue tee also black ankle boots, her hair was in a braid like normal with a black beanie on her head before she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs eating some breakfast and having some coffee. At 12:30 she asked Tyler to drive her to the Grill and he did where she saw Bonnie sitting in a booth drinking coffee. Jessie walked over and smiled at the Bennett witch, who smiled back at the Lockwood girl.

"Ordered you a coke." Bonnie said and Jessie nodded smiling mouthing _thanks _to Bonnie who smiled.

Bonnie sighed, "Yesterday at the fundraiser I kind of set the car on fire… with my powers. But I didn't mean to it kind of just got out of hand and I couldn't control it until Stefan shook me and I came out of the trance and the fire just stopped. I went to see Grams and told her about what happened, she said that she'll help me to control my magic and we'll do lessons on it. But I'm just freaked out when I touched Stefan I saw darkness… it was creepy Jessie but Elena is dating Stefan and I want her to be happy but there is just something off about that guy also Damon it's like they have black hearts and it's filled with coldness…" Bonnie went on and Jessie sat there patiently listening to the elder girl talk about the magic problems also how cold Stefan and Damon felt. Of course Jessie knew why Damon and Stefan gave her a creepy vibe, they were vampires they aren't mean to be alive or even real they are just fiction in stories. They are against Mother Nature as they have cheated death, witches should hates vampires because they are a crime against nature but Bonnie didn't know that.

Bonnie smiled at the younger girl who had sat patiently through her talking about her problems, "Thanks for listening Jessie. You're a great friend. I would like rant it out to Care or Elena but Care has got Damon issues and Elena has got Stefan issues, but thanks. So hows you?" Bonnie asked Jessie who smiled and shrugged, "Oh yeah? What about Kyle Carter? I saw you two getting pretty friendly at the fundraiser yesterday… what's going on between you two? And why hasn't Tyler beat his ass yet?" Bonnie asked grinning.

Jessie rolled her eyes smiling, _we're together if you must know. And I think Tyler knows… he hasn't said anything about it to me yet but if he does I'll just ignore him. I've got to grow up sometime I'm not the girl who loved wearing princess dresses all the time when I was younger anymore and playing in the forest with you guys. I've grown up._ Jessie signed to Bonnie who nodded her head smiling.  
"You two look cute together and don't worry we know that you've grown up it's just Tyler that hasn't, he will soon though. What's happening with Megan?" Bonnie asked. Jessie bit her lip; _you know that Megan has a crush on Jeremy?_ Jessie signed and Bonnie nodded her head, _well he's like always hooking up with Vicki so she's kind of down in the dumps at them moment because Jeremy is getting high with Vic. _Bonnie frowned a little, "Oh… Jer will come through eventually though, it's pretty obvious that she has a crush on him like everyone knows except him." Bonnie said and Jessie nodded her head in agreement as she sipped her coke.

Bonnie checked the time and frowned, "Hey sorry I've got to meet Grams. I'll se you in school though yeah?" Jessie nodded her head and smiled at Bonnie as they both got up and hugged. "See you late Jessie," Bonnie waved and left the Grill. Jessie looked around before seeing Stefan and she made her way over to him. Stefan looked up from his drink and smiled at the Lockwood girl as she sat down next to him, "Hey Jessie." Stefan greeted and Jessie noticed that he seemed to be a little on edge.

_You ok?_ Jessie mouthed to him and Stefan nodded his head but Jessie gave him a look and he sighed reluctantly, "Zach is dead. Damon killed him. Elena knows that I'm a vampire." He said emotionlessly, "Oh yeah when I opened the door to her I was holding a stake because I wanted to kill Damon." Stefan added and Jessie smirked before signing, _you're in deep shit. But sorry for your uncle, he sometimes babysat me when I was younger. But you'll live, I mean you can't die you're a vampire. _Stefan smiled at Jessie and gave a chuckle before drinking his drink.

"I knew you in 1864. You were my best friend, also Damon's…" Stefan said suddenly and Jessie looked at him interested. "Then you died… you died when you were in England in 1865 you were only 16. You left Mystic Falls because Damon and I "died" your father didn't want you around the vampires, he wanted you safe so he sent you to England to stay with a friend of his but you eventually found out that Damon and I weren't actually dead as you found out about vampires in England somehow, then you got someone to track us down and we started to write to each other but we never met. I never saw you again until your funeral on February the 7th, a month after your sixteenth birthday. You were mauled by a bear." Stefan said to her. Jessie processed what she just heard before gulping the rest of her drink down and nodded her head, _thanks_ she said before leaving and seeing Elena outside.

* * *

Jessie started to walk to the Salvatore Boarding house she didn't knock on the door she just went straight in and saw Damon feeding his blood to Vicki! What! Jessie opened her mouth but shut it again before grabbing a book and throwing it hitting Damon's head, who frowned confused and pulled his hand away from Vicki's mouth. "Ouch. And how the hell did you get in here?" He asked walking towards Jessie who rolled her green eyes and pointed to the door.

Damon looked back at Vicki before sighing, "I really am sorry about this." He said before everything went black for Jessie.

Damon sighed and caught Jessie before she fell and hit the ground and zoomed up to a spare bedroom and laid her down on the bed gently, "Oh JJ… I wish you could remember me." He whispered and kissed her forehead before he zoomed back downstairs locking the door behind him and went and checked on Vicki.

* * *

"_Wait where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked Damon as they ran outside. Jessie shook her head smiling at the boys before walking with Katherine outside as well, "A camp outside Atlanta one of the officers picked it up at Harvard, catch." Damon said before throwing the football towards Stefan._

"_Well… wait what are the rules?" Stefan asked smiling before Damon came and tried to attack him. Jessie giggled at the brother's antiques, "Who needs rules." Katherine said, "Mind if I join you?" She said as Jessie stood by Emily giving the Bennett a smile, which she returned._

"_I'll be carefully Katherine." Jessie warned smirking, "You could get hurt, my brother err likes to play rough." Stefan said and Jessie smirked. Katherine laughed, "somehow I think that you play rougher." She giggled before stealing the ball off Stefan and running away, Jessie rolled her green eyes at Katherine, "Why are you just standing there? That is clearly a girl that wants to be chased." Damon said to his brother before he smirked, "If you won't then I will." Damon said and began chasing after Katherine and Stefan followed suit._

* * *

_Jessie was walking around the gardens with Emily talking about Jessie's suitors when they saw Katherine being chased by Stefan, "Miss. Katherine loves to chase brothers around." Emily murmured and Jessie gave her a quizzical look before seeing Damon and she grinned, "Sorry Emily. I must part with you," Jessie said before running down to Damon he got up and gave Jessie a hug._

"_Missed you too JJ, a lot better welcome than my brother here." Damon said nodding to Stefan who chuckled, "Glad to see you brother." Stefan said nodding his head._

_Damon let go off Jessie before hugging Stefan as Jessie stood next to Katherine. "Now I need one of you to escort me to the Founder's ball." Katherine said smirking slightly, "With pleasure." Both Salvatore's said and Jessie giggled, "Be careful who you choose Katherine." I said to my new friend who smirked at me._

"_The smart and kind Salvatore's both coming to my rescue," Katherine said walking towards the two brothers, "How will I ever choose?" She said smirking before walking away. Jessie smiled as the two brothers looked at each other._

"_Boys remember don't play dirty." Jessie warned before stalking away from the brothers. "What? Don't talk absurd things!" Damon shouted making Jessie laugh her tinkering laugh._

* * *

_At the ball Jessie looked around seeing Stefan dancing with Katherine, ah yes Stefan got to escort Katherine to the ball. She looked for Damon and saw him dancing with a pretty blonde; Jessie smiled at her friends before turning around and bumping into someone._

"_Oh I'm terribly sorry." Jessie quickly apologized and looked up into the twinkling browns eyes that sparkled with mischief, "Hello beautiful, it's no problem. But you could make it up to me by having a dance with me." He said with a gorgeous accent. Jessie smirked before leaning up towards his ear, "I'm not that sorry, love." She whispered before walking away with a smirk playing on her lips._

_He growled quietly as he watched her walk away, no one ever said no to him. I mean he was bloody handsome! He smirked thinking about what he would do to her when he caught her again. No one ever walks away from him, ever. But he does like the feisty attitude the cute bronze haired wonder has in her. _

_Jessie walked around the ball seeing her brother sweet talking a poor girl, she rolled her green eyes as the girl flirted with her brother and she carried on walking around feeling like someone was watching her… she shook off the feeling and picked up a glass of alcohol from the tray a waiter was carrying and sipped on it as the waiter walked away. "You know… no one has ever said no to me before, I'm just too handsome." An arrogant voice said. Jessie rolled her eyes. _

"_Oh love, what do you want?" Jessie asked smirking as she looked into his brown eyes, he moved towards her ear and gently kissed her earlobe and was impressed when she kept her breathing and heartbeat calm, "I want you." He whispered._

"_You want me yet we do not even know names of each other? Moving a little fast aren't you brown eyes?" She asked innocently before walking into the gardens knowing that he was following her with a smirk on her face. He quickly got up with her pace._

"_I'm Kol, Kol Mikealson. What is your name, beautiful?" Kol asked the bronze haired girl. She stopped and looked at him tilting her head to the side biting her lip, "I'll tell you my name when you have earned it brown eyes." She replied and walked away with Kol looking at her smirking. When the ball had finished Jessie said goodnight to her father and mother before making her way to her bedroom and took the pins out of her hair letting her wild curls fall around her face to mid-back when suddenly she felt hands on her back undoing the laces of the tight corset._

_She froze her breathing became uneven as the soft hands gently unlaced the corset strings making her able to breathe more, "I never understood by women had to wear these. They really are a piece of trashy fashion." Kol said softly. "They are difficult to breathe in as well," Jessie said trying not to freak out as a strange man was standing in her room._

_Kol smirked, "You really are a strange being. How come you are not questioning me on why I am in your bed chamber, beautiful?" Kol asked turning Jessie around and looked into her sparkling green eyes. _

"_Could be because I don't want you to leave yet, brown eyes," Jessie whispered before their lips touched each other. Kol smirked into the kiss before moving them onto her bed quickly as he ran his hands through her soft curls and began to place kisses down her neck and back up when suddenly there was a knife being held to his neck. _

"_Leave or I'll slit your throat and scream rape." Jessie whispered into his ear. Kol was shocked. And Kol was never shocked. But this human had actually shocked Kol, and he didn't like that but then he did. _

"_You wouldn't do that love," Kol said smirking, "I'm calling you bluff." He whispered. Jessie smirked, he obviously didn't know her and suddenly the knife was wear his manhood was, Kol's eyes widened, "Now leave or I'll cut your little friend off." She said innocently. _

"_You wouldn't." Kol said not believing her and she pressed the knife closer and Kol got off her quickly after stealing a kiss from her lips and smirked seeing her hair messy and her lips all red and plump from them kissing._

"_I'll bid you goodnight, my love." He whispered before disappearing._

* * *

Jessie woke up gasping and realized that she was back in her own bed… after Damon knocked her out! She was defiantly going to hurt him! Jessie groaned as her head hurt before seeing a note on her bed, she picked it up and it read _Sorry that I was being a dick. If you see Stefan tell him that I want my ring back, be happy I burned in the sun just for you –Damon_

She rolled her eyes but it hurt so she got up and went into her bathroom and looked through the cupboards and found some tablets and filling a glass up by the sink she had two tablets before going back to her bedroom and grabbing her journal eager to write what has been happening.

_Dear Journal, I had like loads of weird dreams! The first one was of Stefan and I, it was in like 1864 maybe, and it was when Katherine had first arrived with Emily. Stefan and I were laughing about a lame joke he had said when Katherine's carriage pulled up and she got out with Emily. When I woke up I went an spoke to Bonnie about her being a witch and all her magic powers also her Grams and stuff then I talked to Stefan at the Grill and he said that we were best friends, also his brother and I were best friends in 1864 when Stefan and Damon were turned by Katherine apparently I was believed that they were dead when they weren't they were vampires but then I moved to England with I think the Mikealson's, and in 1865 February 7__th__ I was mauled by a bear. Afterwards I went to see Damon and saw him giving Vicki his blood, why? I have no idea! I hit him with a book and then he knocked me out and I started to get these really weird dreams again. The first one I got when Damon knocked me out was when he and Stefan were playing football, a game that had just been introduced and Katherine and Emily were there then the next one was where Damon was back from the army and Katherine was talking about the Founder's ball and who to take. Apparently Katherine and I were friends during this time. And finally the last one was of the Founder's ball, I met Kol there as I accidentally bumped into him but he seemed to be cocky and arrogant and seemed to like chasing me which was quiet annoying. After the ball, in the dream, I was taking my hair out when I felt hands on my back and it was Kol taking off my corset we talked and then we kissed… I mean we kissed! And went onto my bed but then I held a knife to his throat and threatened him, I mean this does seem like something I would do… then he called me bluff and I held the knife to his… private area… and he left after stealing a kiss from me. I mean seriously what are with these dreams? _

Jessie sighed and checked the time was only 2pm, what! Jessie sighed before going downstairs and making a sandwich to eat and saw her dad in his office she walked in seeing him looking at paperwork. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.

_Dad can people dream of like memories? Like they were in a past life?_ Jessie signed to her dad as she sat on a chair. Richard looked up at his daughter and frowned, "Yeah I guess so Jessie. Why?" He asked his daughter. Jessie just shrugged, _did you name me after my ancestor?_ Jessie signed and Richard sighed, "Yeah we did it seemed like a lovely name for a lovely daughter that I was going to have and now that I have. It fits you." Richard said smiling. Jessie stood up and hugged her father before waving to him and walking back upstairs into her room turning on her television when she got a text from Stefan.

**If you see Vicki stay away, she's transitioning into a vampire. –Stefan **

**Ok… if u see ur bro tell him he's a dick for knocking me out also he wants his ring back x –Jessie **

**Wait what? Ok, you all right? He didn't hurt you did he? –Stefan **

**I'm fine just got a headache… Stefan I had some dreams… or memories I guess of 1864 I think. Katherine was there, I was friends with her… x –Jessie**

**Good, really? How long have you been having these dreams for? –Stefan **

**A while… since I was young I guess but they're happening more and more now that you and Damon are here, why am I having these? x –Jessie**

**Ok and its because of a witch you met in England apparently… that's all I got from the letter someone wrote it didn't have a name, they just told me that you had died and a witch placed a spell on you… sorry I don't know more –Stefan**

**It's ok… good luck finding Vicki hope it goes ok x –Jessie**

**Thanks, ill text you later –Stefan**

Jessie watched a few films until she got hungry for dinner and went downstairs seeing her family, "Hey Jessie. Just in time for dinner, so what did you do today?" Carol asked.

Jessie shrugged, _hang out with Bonnie and watched movies_ she signed and ate her steak before going back upstairs after saying goodnight to her family and seeing a text from Stefan.

**Vicki's a vampire, Elena has dumped me –Stefan**

**Oh no! Why has Elena dumped you? And how's Vicki taking it? X –Jessie **

**She can't handle the vampire stuff Jessie… I mean I wouldn't be able to either, how can you handle it? She's somewhere but she seemed pretty broken about it –Stefan **

**I'm not normal Steffy you should know that by now :P x –Jessie**

**I realized ;) get some sleep see you tomorrow –Stefan **

Jessie changed into some pajamas before grabbing her journal and writing in it quickly.

_Dear Journal, not a normal day but oh well, spoke to my dad about the past life and memories he says that it can happen. Vicki is a vampire, and Elena broke up with Stefan also apparently a witch placed a spell on me brilliant. Why can't there be just one normal day in Mystic Falls? And I haven't revised for my history exam tomorrow with the substitute teacher until a new teacher comes, brilliant._

* * *

**A/N: So what d'you think? Two episodes in one this chapter because just doing You're Undead To Me on it's own was really short so I added Lost Girls to it as well, do you like it? What about the flashbacks? Too much or should I stop with the flashbacks and wait till Kol makes an appearance in Series 3;) the whole of Series 1 should be up and finished by maybe early January and in Series 2 there's Elijah which will be cool to write about also Klaus which will be cool as well, as they are part of Jessie's "past life". Review please! Two more till the next chapter!**


	6. Haunted

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Oh my god! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They seriously mean a lot to me so do the alerts! I read all the reviews and smile when I see what you guys think about my story :) thank you! Happy Christmas Eve! There might be another chapter up tomorrow or later today for a present as I seem to be writing this Fanfiction quiet a lot at the moment so keep an eye out :) also if you read my Elijah/OC Fanfiction Strings and Lies sorry that I haven't been updating! I will work on it ok? Been working on this one :) hope you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries only my OC's.**

**Haunted**

* * *

Jessie woke up hearing her brother come in late, she got out of bed and went to the landing seeing him limping she frowned and walked up to him touching his shoulder and he jumped but relaxed when he saw Jessie.

_You ok?_ Jessie signed and Tyler just nodded his head before kissing Jessie's head, "go back to sleep ok? Got school tomorrow." Tyler said and Jessie nodded yawning before going back to bed.

When she next woke up she saw a text from Stefan, **come to the boarding house –Stefan **Jessie frowned confused but shrugged before getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes to wear and heading to her bathroom. Where she changed out of her pajamas and into black skinny jeans with a white long sleeve tee also a black leather jacket and black boots. Her hair was in it's normal braid with a black beanie before she brushed her teeth and went to the toilet then she grabbed her school bag and phone and went downstairs to have some coffee also some toast.

"Ready?" Tyler asked his sister. _Can you drop me off at the boarding house?_ Jessie signed and Tyler just nodded his head not completely with it today as he felt like he should know something but he can't remember it.

After Tyler dropped Jessie off, she went upstairs and found them in a room with Damon reading a newspaper and Stefan looking at his journal also Vicki complaining about wanting to go home. "Why's JJ here?" Damon asked as he saw Jessie. Jessie glared at him, which he was use to so he ignored it, before she walked over to Stefan with a raised eyebrow.

"You need to wear this at all times ok?" Stefan said giving her a vervain bracelet, _why?_ Jessie signed as she fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. "It'll stop from you being compelled by a vampire." Stefan answered. Jessie nodded her head and touched her necklace before sitting down as Stefan and Damon argued about what blood Vicki should drink.

"Jessie what blood do you think that I should drink?" Vicki asked Jessie. Jessie tilted her head to the side, _the blood that you want to drink, don't let people decided for you_ Jessie signed and Vicki nodded with a smile on her lips.

"Aren't you late for school JJ?" Damon asked and Jessie looked at her phone before biting her lip then looking at Stefan. "I'll drop you off." Damon said suddenly and took Jessie's bag before going downstairs Jessie frowned and glared at his back while Stefan smiled before Jessie went downstairs seeing Elena.

"Why you here?" Elena asked confused, Jessie shrugged, "Oh JJ knows about vampires and stuff so don't hold back Elena." Damon said smirking before walking out. Jessie rolled her eyes and gave a small smile to Elena before she walked out and got in the car with Damon and he drove her to school.

"Are you pissed at me for knocking you out?" Damon asked and Jessie folded her arms over her chest ignoring the older Salvatore. "I'm not apologizing it's not something I do so don't expect an apology. You should be thanking me," Damon said smirking. Jessie rolled her green eyes before they got to her school and she got out grabbing her bag and slamming his car door going into school.

"Hey Jessie," Kyle said and pecked her lips gently. Jessie smiled, _hey_ Jessie mouthed before he took her hand and laced their fingers together and walked into school. Kyle walked Jessie over to her locker and she put some stuff in her locker before turning around and he kissed her lips again making her smile while he grinned, "So what toy wearing tonight?" Kyle asked as they walked away from the locker.

Jessie shrugged and bit her lip and nodded to Kyle, "might go as a vampire." He said spookily making Jessie roll her eyes smiling before Caroline shouted her name and Kyle and Jessie went over to Caroline. Megan hugged her friend and Jessie returned the hug, "here's your costume Jessie." Caroline said handing it to Jessie who looked and saw a devil costume making her giggle silently. Megan showed Jessie hers and Megan was going as a fairy godmother, and Bonnie was going as a witch making Jessie smirk at the irony.

Bonnie sent a weak glare to the bronze haired girl before she smiled rolling her eyes knowing that Jessie was thinking about the irony of Bonnie going as a witch when she really was one. "Yep I'm going as a vampire." Kyle declared and Jessie nodded smiling at her boyfriend before he grinned and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later yeah?" He said and Jessie nodded before they kissed one last time before Kyle went over and talked to his friends while Jessie turned around and faced Megan who had a huge grin on her face and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"So heard about Vicki doing a runner also all those druggies are dead as well. Think Vicki was one of them?" Megan asked. Jessie shrugged as they went to the hall and started to help them set up for the Halloween party tonight, _they would have said if Vicki was. I just hope for Matt's sake that she will come back,_ Jessie signed and Megan nodded her head sighing.

* * *

Megan and Jessie walked into the school dressed in their costumes, Jessie was wearing a red short dress to mid-thigh that was puffed out at the bottom with a black corset also short sleeves that were puffy. She also wore knee high leather laced heels with her hair down and all crazy also with devil horns headband in her hair. Megan was wearing a cute purple short frilly dress to mid-thigh as well, also a blue cloak around her with her hood up and tied together with a pink bow her blonde waves were straightened and two strands on either side if her head were clipped back.

The two girls grinned at each other before they went over to Caroline and Bonnie, "you girls look amazing!" Caroline squealed and Megan giggled while Jessie smiled and gesture to the older girls and nodded her head giving the thumbs up.

"Cider for the ladies it's a Lockwood special, and cola for the girls." Tyler said smirking and handing the girls their drinks while Jessie and Megan pouted at not getting an alcoholic drink. "You two are too young," Tyler said and ruffled Jessie's messy hair making it more messy and wild while she pouted.

"No way, last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving," Bonnie said and Jessie grinned while Megan giggled. "Light weight," Caroline said and Megan nodded her head in agreement, "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with me." Caroline said. "I'll agree to that." Tyler said and clinked their glasses together while Megan got Bonnie drink and poured it into Jessie's and hers and the two girls grinned at each other before walking away smirking.

"What have you two done?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow and kissing Jessie's lips, "We took Bonnie's drink and poured it into ours." Megan answered instantly before seeing a hot junior checking her out. "Excuse me," Megan said handing her drink to Kyle before she walked off over to the junior. Kyle chuckled and Jessie smirked, "guess she's over Jeremy." Kyle mumbled and Jessie nodded her head drinking her drink before she felt hands on her waist.

"Come on let's check out the creepy school." He whispered teasingly before drinking Megan's drink and they put their glasses down somewhere before they started to wonder around the school hearing creepy music and stuff jumping out. Jessie jumped back in shock as a skeleton jumped out of a corner and Kyle chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist, "hey it's ok I've got you." He whispered and kissed her cheek before they walked to wear people were eating out of someone. Jessie saw Elena looking around and she frowned confused before signing to Kyle, _I'll be back in a minute ok?_ He nodded his head before she walked over to Elena confused and tapped her shoulder.

Elena turned around and sighed, "Jeremy is gone I think he's with Vicki, help me look for them please?" Elena asked and Jessie froze and nodded her head quickly before they started to look around for Jeremy when they saw a backdoor open and heard a scream. Jessie and Elena shared a look before running out, "Vicki no!" Elena screamed as Vicki was going to bite Jeremy. Vicki threw Jeremy to the ground as Jessie grabbed a wooden plank and went to hit Vicki with it but Vicki threw Jessie and Elena into the wooden crate and Jessie let out a silently groan seeing dark red seep through her red dress and then Stefan came out of nowhere and held Vicki up against a bus.

"Vicki." Stefan said as Elena and Jessie stood up, Elena looked at Jessie and made sure that she was ok and Jessie nodded her head and limped over to see Stefan, just as Stefan got pushed back and Vicki went under the bus. Elena was breathing deeply through the cut on her side and she knew that Jessie was no better.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan ordered after looking at Jessie before the three started to run to the door and Jeremy took Jessie's hand, but Jeremy got pushed back and ripped out of Jessie's grip as Vicki ripped him away. Jessie didn't think as she picked up a wooden plank as Vicki bit Elena and stabbed it through Vicki's chest hearing Vicki gasp. "Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy screamed and went to get her but Stefan held him back as Jessie looked at Vicki going grey and veins appeared around her face. Jessie bit her lip in shock at what she had done as Vicki fell to the ground and Jeremy gave her a hurtful look before screaming, "Vicki!"

The four of them were all looking at the body and Jessie dropped the stake, "get him out of here." Elena said to Stefan about Jeremy while Jessie seemed to have tuned out, _she killed Vicki… she killed Matt's sister…_ She thought.

Stefan called Damon as he turned and left with Jeremy after looking at Jessie.

Elena fell to the ground and looked at Vicki before looking at Jessie, "this isn't your fault Jessie." Elena said slowly but Jessie wasn't listening jus the same though going over and over in her head. It was silent until Damon made an appearance and he took in the blood on Jessie and the stake at her feet and frowned, "you should go. I got this." Damon said easily and looked at Vicki.

Elena looked up at Damon and glared slightly, "you did this. This is your fault." Elena said to Damon, _no! It's my fault! I killed Vicki!_ Jessie wanted to scream but didn't because she couldn't and just stayed still.

Damon smirked, "you confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon said not caring. Jessie looked up and glared at him, as Elena tried to push him over before trying to slap him but he stopped her, "none of this matters to me. None of it." Damon whispered.

"People die around you, how can none of it matter? It matters and you know it." Elena spat with tears forming in her eyes before she slapped him. Jessie smirked as Damon got slapped, he deserved it the bastard that knocked her out.

"Hmm… you need to leave, your wounds are bleeding. And you need to leave." Damon ordered but Jessie caught the hurt look in his eyes before Elena gently took her arm and they walked away.

"Elena! Jessie! Whoa what happened?" Matt said asking about the blood on the two girls, "I don't know… maybe some fake blood got on us." Elena lied and Jessie nodded in agreement not being able to look him in the eyes. "Have you seen Vicki? She's totally bailed on me," Matt said a little broken and Jessie felt someone squeeze her hurt.

Elena shook her head after looking at Jessie, "I don't know where she is." Elena lied again, Matt sighed and shook his head, "Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her?" _Well now she's dead so no more worrying about her _Jessie thought.

"You're a good brother Matt," Elena said and Jessie nodded in agreement before looking at her shoes. "Yeah… maybe she went home," He mumbled. Elena nodded her head, "maybe." She whispered. "Ok." He said before walking away and Jessie felt like a ton of bricks just fell on her.

"It's not your fault Jessie." Elena said again but Jessie just shrugged and gave Elena a small smile, _he's lost his sister because I killed her_ Jessie signed feeling tears build up in her eyes. Elena sighed and pulled her into a hug as tears fell down from Elena's eyes before they walked to her car, "I'll drop you home yeah?" Elena whispered and Jessie nodded her head as she got into Elena's truck and wiped the few tears that escaped from her eyes.

"He won't hate you…" Elena whispered, Jessie shook her head before signing, _he will Elena, he's going to be a mess because I killed Vicki_ before she dropped her hands to her lap and leaned her head against the door biting her lip to keep from crying. "You shouldn't be involved in this Jessie… you're just a kid…" Elena whispered softly but they stayed quiet for the rest of the drive to the Lockwood mansion.

When they got there Jessie gave Elena a smile before she got out and went inside closing the door behind her and leaned against it closing her eyes but all she saw was Vicki's dead body and the stake lying by her feet. Jessie opened her eyes before going up to her room and taking off the costume just standing in her panties and bra and seeing the huge gash on her side she winced as she touched it before going into her bathroom and getting a first aid get and began to clean the wound and winced every time the antiseptic touched the wound. After she cleaned it, she threw the wipes away before grabbing a dressing and making sure that it was on right before collecting up all the other things and putting it away before brushing through her hair and frowning every time she came across a knot but brushed it out so her hair was back to it's smooth soft ringlets and changed into some pajamas before grabbing her journal.

_Dear Journal, it was the Halloween party at school today I went as a devil and Kyle went as a vampire also Bonnie went as a witch, the irony, so did Caroline and Megan went as a fairy godmother. It was going all well and all, I mean it was fine until I saw Elena looking panicked and she told me that Vicki was there with Jeremy so we looked for Jeremy and found him with Vicki going to bite him. Vicki pushed Elena and me into a wooden crate where we hurt ourselves and Stefan came and we went to get back inside the school but Vicki grabbed Jeremy and bit Elena so I grabbed the wooden plank and used it as a stake and I staked Vicki. I feel terrible. It's my fault that Matt doesn't have an older sister anymore, because I staked her, I killed someone. I can't believe that I actually killed someone… and when we saw Matt… it was horrible. I couldn't look him in the eye because I just killed his sister and I know Jeremy's going to hate me. I'm scared to close my eyes because all I see if me killing Vicki and I know it's going to haunt me._

When Jessie finished writing in her journal, she put it away before grabbing her phone seeing a text from Kyle, **couldn't find you after the party hope u got home all right x –Kyle**

**Yeah I did thanks, going 2 bed now night x –Jessie **

Jessie quickly replied before pulling the covers over her and closing her eyes hoping to get to sleep.

_It was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. Suddenly a bright light blinded her and she covered her eyes with her arms, "hello?" She called out. "Hello?" Jessie called out again confused. _

"You killed me_," a voice whispered in her ear. Jessie jumped and turned around looking for the person who spoke, "who's there? And why can I speak?" She whispered the last bit to herself when suddenly there was a stake through her chest, the point bit showing through the front with her blood coated on it. _

_Jessie gasped and looked up seeing Vicki in front of her "Doesn't feel so good does it?" She said mockingly before twisting the stake._

Jessie woke up gasping silently with sweat on her forehead she placed a hand over her chest and was relieved to feel no stake, _just a dream_ she thought before looking at the time and seeing that it was 3am so she got out of bed and went to her bathroom getting a glass of water before walking back into her room and froze seeing Vicki standing there with an evil smirk on her face also a stake in her hand, "ready to play a game Jessie?" Vicki asked innocently before plunging the stake into Jessie's chest.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this being short but I did do a long one yesterday ;) still hope you guys liked this! Sorry about no flashbacks with Kol in this one but there will be in the next chapter for 162 Candles also History Repeating just a warning ;) like the little cliffhanger on this one? Please review guys! 2 more reviews! :) have a good afternoon as it's like nearly 4pm here and hope you guys have a great day tomorrow!**


	7. 162 Candles

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Ok I am so sssooooooooo sorrryyyy! I got a new computer for Christmas (a mac computer) and it didn't have word or anything! (Did you know that you have to buy word, publisher, PowerPoint, excel? I didn't) so my dad downloaded the 30 day trail thing and then we pay for it and it took the whole day yesterday and last night to just download! Then I had to write this whole episode up! ****Breathe… okay so basically hope you all had a great Christmas! And got what you wanted :) ok since there was a problem with getting word and stuff the whole season won't be up by tomorrow… so yeah cause I need to re-write the whole thing -.- I might skip some episodes to speed it up also if they aren't that important or have like two episodes in one chapter and I'll try and get it done for you :) it's looking to about one-two chapters a day maybe? There might be another one today but I am knackered so it might be up tomorrow :) if you guys have kik message me and I'll tell you when the next chapter is up and such. Hope you guys enjoy this! Loads of Stefan/Jessie moments.**

**Also… some people were asking about Jessie being a werewolf or triggering the curse, I thought that only happens when they kill a human and Vicki was a vampire so she was kind of already dead? Sorry if I'm wrong but Tyler killed a human, Hayley killed a human as well and then they turned into a werewolf… so yeah basically if you kill a human then you trigger the curse I think, also I believe that Klaus did as well? Correct me if I'm wrong though also no she doesn't see ghosts it's explained in this chappie but yeah just to clear that up, on with the story!**

**162 Candles**

* * *

Jessie woke up from another restless night sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Vicki and Vicki staked Jessie in a different way every time. Giving a tired sigh, she ran a hand through her hair before getting out of bed and going to her bathroom. Turning on the tap, she got a handful of cold water in her hands before splashing it over her tired face, which instantly woke her up. After drying her face, she brushed her teeth and hair before going back into her room and seeing the sunrise.

She grabbed her journal and sat on her window seat and took the pen before stopping and thinking, _what am I going to write about? Write about the nightmares that I have been writing about for the past week? _Shaking her head, Jessie out her journal back before picking out some clothes to wear for today.

Jessie dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans with a blue off the shoulder tee and slipped into a pair of black ankle boots before tying her hair into a messy bun and slipping on a blue leather jacket.

As she was putting make up on to cover the bags under her eyes her phone buzzed signally that there was a text. She went over to her bedside draw and took her IPhone out of its charger seeing a text from Elena. **How u doing today Jessie? X –Elena **

**I'm all right u at the police station? X –Jessie**

**Yeah if anybody asked Vicki has left town x –Elena**

**Okay x –Jessie**

Jessie got a blue scarf and wrapped it around her neck not bothering with a beanie before she grabbed her phone and went downstairs seeing her mom.

"Hey sweetie, you sleep well?" Carol asked her teenage daughter who nodded her head mutely and ate some toast while drinking some coffee. "What you doing today?" Carol asked as she read the newspaper noticing that the council had managed to keep Logan Fell's deaf undiscovered.

_Seeing Stefan it's his birthday tomorrow so I'm giving his present today _Jessie signed and Carol nodded her head. "Want me to give you a lift?" She asked but Jessie shook her head no and kissed her moms cheek before going to the hallway and getting Stefan's present that she had wrapped up and left there before she went outside and started her walk towards the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

Jessie went in silently and made her way up to Stefan's room where she saw a blonde girl on top of Damon, "I'm older and that means stronger." Blondie said making Damon gasp out a short, "sorry." Jessie smirked, as she never thought that Damon would say sorry.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan. Cause I'll hurt you." Blondie and said something that Jessie couldn't hear before she got off and Damon and turned around seeing Jessie and froze. "Err… hi. Who are you?" Blondie said and Jessie gave a small wave before looking at Damon for a little help, as she didn't know if Blondie knew sign language.

"Lexi meet Jessie Lockwood, JJ meet Lexi. JJ was best friends with me and Steffy when we were human," Damon said smugly before he walked out but called over his shoulder, "oh yeah and she kind of a mute."

Jessie rolled her eyes before turning back to Lexi and waving again, "Stefan talked about you, a lot. How come you're a human? Also he told me you died in 1865…" Lexi trailer and Jessie smirked and shrugged before looking around and placing Stefan's present on his desk and picked up a spare piece of paper and a pen before writing down _yeah I'm like a reincarnation or something? A witch was involved so it's a little confusing _before giving the paper to Lexi who read it and nodded her head with a small smile on her lips.

"So what did you get Stefan for his b-day?" Lexi asked smiling and Jessie grinned before mouthing, _the Twilight series books _and Lexi giggled and Jessie grinned. "He will _love _them," Lexi said smirking and Jessie nodded her head before gesturing to Lexi, "well I'm here so that's my present." She said smirking and Jessie smiled before Stefan came into the room.

"Hey girls… Jessie you ok?" Stefan asked and gave Jessie a hug before she nodded her head smiling knowing that he was asking about the nightmares. "Ok you wanna come over again tomorrow?" Stefan asked and Jessie bit her lip before nodding her head smiling.

"Great! See you tomorrow," Lexi said smiling at the bronze girl, "come on lets get you home." Stefan said and Jessie nodded waving bye to Lexi who waved back.

"Seriously though, how are your nightmares?" Stefan asked and Jessie shrugged, _they're getting better_she signed before they stayed quiet until they got to the Lockwood estate and Jessie got out waving bye to Stefan, "I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said and Jessie nodded her head before going into her house.

* * *

When Jessie woke up again she didn't write in her journal as there wasn't really anything to write about before she got a shower and changed into a dark wash denim skirt with a dark grey t-shirt that says Geek on it then finished with a grey zip up jacket and grey converse. She pulled her hair into a her normal side braid with her fringe clipped back before she went downstairs after doing her morning business and ate some cereal before saying bye to Tyler as her parents were out and went outside when she heard a car horn.

She was sitting with Stefan and Lexi in the living room when her phone went off, **urgh C is with Damon again! She was like being all bad ass to him and then its like he snapped his fingers and she was back to being his little puppet again! X –Megan **"So this Elena girl, she'll come around. I'm sure of it." Lexi said and Jessie tilted her head to the side remembering that they broke up before she replied to Megan. **Really? Just ignore the douche ok? Care will come out Meg x –Jessie**

"Have you had sex yet?" Lexi asked as she leaned over the couch and Jessie pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat next to Stefan and looked at him smirking, "No!" He said rolling his eyes.

"Sex always works!" Lexi retorted, "Right Jessie?" Lexi asked Jessie and Jessie rolled her eyes and Stefan raised an eyebrow at her, "You've had sex? With who?" Stefan asked like a protective big brother and Jessie rolled her eyes before giving Lexi a small glare, who just smirked. "You know you'll rock her world so her with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." She finished as she sat down and Stefan took his legs off the couch that Jessie was sitting on as well.

"I mean this isn't just about sex or…or compulsion or any other trick. She has to want to be with me on her own terms," Stefan said and Jessie saw Lexi get a suitcase and open it showing blood bags.

"Wow you sounded all mature and grown up," Lexi said and Jessie giggled silently, "You know well I'm not getting any older." Stefan replied and Jessie smirked.

"Ha ha." Lexi answered back before pushing a straw into the blood bag and drinking from it making Jessie frown but she shrugged nothing the less before getting her phone out and playing angry birds, _bloody pigs don't die_ she thought as she sent another bird flying to try and kill the piggies.

"Want some?" Lexi said as she saw Stefan looking at the blood bag and Jessie bit her lip as she kept her eyes on the phone trying to get to the next level, "No. Thank you." Stefan answered shortly and got up.

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone for it. This guy I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." Lexi said and Jessie looked at Stefan gauging his reaction. "Oh don't judge ok?" Lexi said and Stefan shrugged, "Listen I tried the animal diet lasted three weeks," She said as she threw her drink into her suitcase.

"Doesn't matter. If I started again… I just I dunno." Stefan said.

"You could stop." Lexi said to him.

"Lexi, I'll never judge you," Stefan said to one of his best friends, the other being the human who was trying to kill pigs on her phone, "I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none, a delight in humanism." Lexi said smiling. "Speaking of which, what are we all doing tonight?" Lexi said and Jessie looked up again from her phone and looked at Stefan expectantly.

"Funny you should ask," Damon said coming into the lounge and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Well I wasn't asking you." Lexi said rolling her eyes and Jessie smirked at the blonde before looking back at Damon.

"Well there's a party at The Grill, yep you'll love it. Think, tacky wait staff all of Stefan and Jessie's friends." Damon said grinning. "Yeah I don't want a birthday party." Stefan said and Jessie pouted a little.

"Well loosen up, it's a party party, nobody's going to know that it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." Damon said and Jessie glared at him, _he compelled Care_ she thought annoyed.

"Damon stay away from Caroline." Stefan sighed.

"Were friends, it's cool." Damon said easily. "It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk," Damon said to the vampires ignoring the human for now, "we need to blend."

"Blegh… I prefer mine at 98.6." Damon said looking at the blood bag before he began to walk away and Jessie flipped him the bird making Lexi laugh at her but Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Lets go." Lexi said shrugging and Jessie nodded her head looking at Stefan, "please." Lexi said smirking.

Stefan shook his head rolling his eyes smiling, "fine. But Jessie you owe me a soda for buying me the Twilight series." Stefan mumbled and Jessie giggled silently before the girls went to Stefan's room and Stefan sat on a chair and Jessie sat on the arm of it as they waited for Lexi to finish her shower as Jessie and Stefan had one earlier.

"I'm almost ready," Lexi said coming in grinning after her shower, "I can't believe you two think that we should go to this thing." Stefan said getting up and Jessie took his seat.

"If only I can run outside without the need to sue a ring, I mean seriously it's a party." Lexi said grinning.

"A party that Damon wants us lot to go to, my question is why. I think he's up to something." Stefan said and Jessie shrugged as he looked at her.

"Who cares? I mean can he possibly do in front of all those people in a public place?" Lexi asked and Jessie nodded in agreement before she picked her a rubber ball and threw it between her hands watching the two best friends talk.

"He knows how to keep a low profile, believe me." Stefan answered and Jessie bit her lip thinking about it before nodding slightly but carried on throwing the ball.

"Ok… so he'll behave. Come on one day a year I get to you, one day where you're not broody, existing and off hand." Lexi said and Jessie smirked at Stefan while he just smiled at the two girls before stealing the ball Jessie was throwing.

He pointed to himself smirking, "it's my birthday." He said while Jessie grinned.

"It's my day, and that guy that jumped naked in the tammy fountain **(A/N: didn't hear it properly so sorry if it's wrong :D)** and got drunk on the tour to the Stature of Liberty and that guy than can take a break from all his worrying for one night. And go to a stupid party." Lexi said waving a finger in his face making Jessie smirk.

Stefan smiled, "So quit you're whining," Lexi said and smacked his bum making Jessie laughing silently, "and go get ready cause Jessie and I need girl time." Lexi said and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Stefan said smiling before he walked away.

When he was gone, "Ok I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be five minutes." Lexi said smiling at Jessie and Jessie nodded her head before Lexi left and Jessie got her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Megan and Kyle.

**Party at The Grill ur coming x –Jessie**

**Haha okay babe see u there x –Kyle **

**Sure, sure :P is Jer coming? X –Megan**

**Dunno u can text him :P what about that guy u were with for the Halloween party? X –Jessie**

**Yeah we went into the store cupboard ;) x –Megan**

**Ew… never going there… x –Jessie**

"How long have you known Stefan then? In this century?" Lexi asked coming back out as she sat on Stefan's bed and Jessie sat on the chair with her legs up on the armchair.

_Since he moved here_ she mouthed slowly so Lexi would get it and she did, Lexi nodded her head smiling before Jessie gestured to Lexi.

"Since he was turned into a vampire… a month of so afterwards when he became a ripper." Lexi answered smiling and Jessie nodded her head, "I think he still has the letters…" Lexi trailed off before she got off his bed and began to look around Stefan's room for the lettered. Jessie raised an eyebrow confused, "The letters you sent to him. When you "died" he got back the letters that he sent to you because he took them… he also took some other things as well but I don't know what. He left the necklace on you though." Lexi answered as if she read Jessie's mind and Jessie frowned and her hand automatically when up to the necklace around her neck and she fiddled with the blue heart locket that went to her breast.

"You had that necklace back in 1865… I saw it in a photo that Stefan had kept, that should be around his as well… but- yes! Here are the letters…" Lexi said pulling around a folder that had the name of '1864-65 Jessie Letters'. Lexi gave the folder to Jessie with a smile and Jessie looked at the old folder before smiling up at the vampire. "There should be a box or something of your stuff… but I don't know where Stefan put that. It could be in the attic," Lexi murmured and Jessie nodded her head and they waited for Stefan to come back.

They heard the bell go and looked at each other before Lexi shouted, "It's open! Come on in!" Jessie and Lexi ran downstairs and walked towards the door seeing Elena, Jessie waved at Elena who gave her a small smile.

"Oh my god… how… err." Lexi said making Jessie smirk while Elena's eyes widened slightly. "Who?" Lexi finally got out and Jessie covered her mouth with her hand rolling her eyes.

"I'm Elena, who are you?" Elena said to Lexi.

"Lexi." Lexi said with a knowing look. "Err friend of Stefan's."

"Is he here…" Elena asked slowly. "He's in the shower," Lexi said, and Elena's eyes widened again while Jessie frowned _he's showering again?_ Jessie shrugged, "do you want to wait?" Lexi asked.

"No." Elena said softly and Lexi nodded her head, "I'll tell him you stopped by." Lexi said smiling, "that's ok…" Elena said before leaving and Jessie and Lexi looked at each other knowing that Elena probably thought that Lexi slept with Stefan before they both ran back upstairs seeing Stefan putting a shirt on, _whoa… damn he works out_ Jessie thought, _bad thoughts… but damn look at that body_.

"Are you out of your frigging mind?" Lexi exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused and Jessie raised an eyebrow amused.

Lexi walked over to get something before picking up the picture of Katherine, oh, "I just meant _Elena_." She said, "You have some serious explaining to do."

While Stefan gulped. Jessie went downstairs and got a drink of water before coming back up and seeing Lexi on Stefan's bed doing her make up and her dressed so was Stefan.

"You have some serious emotionally damage." Lexi said doing her lipstick and Jessie couldn't help but roll her eyes at that but it was a little weird with him loving Katherine's doppelganger.

"No I don't. It's not what you think, she's not Katherine." Stefan said with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Well then they're related because they could be twins." Lexi said simply.

"I dunno." Stefan admitted and Jessie thought about checking out the Gilbert history sometime and see how she looked exactly the same as Katherine.

"You dunno? You didn't find out?" Lexi asked confused, Stefan shook his head, "No! maybe I don't want to know. I've got no desire to tie Elena to Katherine," Stefan said and Jessie and Lexi both raised an eyebrow at Stefan and he sighed, "Ok yes. Yes the resemblance is what drew me in," Lexi and Jessie both smirked at each other, "but that's it. Her and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different."

_Wow… that's deep_ Jessie signed to Stefan who rolled his eyes but repeated what Jessie just said to Lexi.

"Oh so Elena's not a raging bitch then? Huh?" Lexi asked and Jessie rolled her eyes thinking of Katherine when she said that.

Stefan smiled, "no. no Elena is… warm and she's… she's kind and she's caring and she's selfless. And it's real and honestly, when I'm around her I completely forget what I am."

Jessie smiled at Stefan softly before looking back over at Lexi, "oh my god. You're in love with her." Lexi said.

Stefan looked down smiling, "yeah, yeah I am." He said. "Wow." Lexi whispered before she got up putting her make-up away.

"Come on you two, we have a party to go to." Lexi said before she grabbed Stefan and Jessie's hand and dragged them. Stefan gave Jessie a piggyback making her roll her eyes before they were suddenly at The Grill. "I'll see you guys in a bit…" Stefan trailed before he went away.

Jessie got off feeling slightly dizzy and Lexi laughed, "come on, a drink will help you not be dizzy." She smirked before pulling Jessie into The Grill where the party was in full swing.

* * *

Lexi went to the bar to get the drinks before she felt arms around her waist and she smiled turning around and seeing Kyle's grey eyes. "Hey Jessie, you ok?" He asked and she nodded her head before he placed her lips against her gently and softly moved them together.

"Kyle get your hands off my sister," Tyler said as he came over and glared at Kyle who back away before looking at Jessie, "going to see some mates. I'll see you later yeah?" She nodded her head before turning and raising an eyebrow at Tyler annoyed, "don't pout baby sister." He chuckled before Megan came over and hugged Jessie grinning. Jessie hugged Megan back giving her a grin as well, "seems like ages since I've seen you girl." Megan said and Jessie nodded her head before Tyler left his sister with her best friend and Lexi came over giving Jessie her drink.

Jessie nodded her head in thanks smiling and drinking her soda with vodka in it, "hi I'm Lexi. Stefan's friend also Jessie's new friend," Lexi greeted holding her hand out to Megan. "I'm Jessie's best friend, Megan nice to meet you Lexi." Megan said and shook her hand smiling before Lexi saw Stefan come in.

"See you girls in a bit." Lexi smirked before going over to Stefan. Megan and Jessie smirked to each other before following Lexi and saw her dancing before Stefan started to dance and Jessie got her phone out and started to record it grinning, "damn he can dance." Megan giggled.

* * *

Stefan saw Jessie filming it and rolled his eyes before going over to Jessie and Megan and Jessie stopped recording giving Stefan and innocent smile while he raised an eyebrow holding his hand out, "come on Jessie hand it over." Stefan said and Jessie shook her head stubbornly sticking her tongue out before walking away with Megan and the two of them giggling one a silent giggle.

"OMG you have to send me that." Megan ordered and Jessie nodded her head grinning before she saw Lexi and Elena talking and Stefan playing pool. Jessie got up and dragged Megan over to where Stefan was and watched him before Lexi came back.

Megan and Jessie talked to each other well Jessie signed while Megan talked before Lexi came over, "sorry Megan just need to steal Jessie for a second. Beat Stefan at pool with you?" Lexi asked Megan who nodded grinning and went and played pool with Stefan while Lexi pulled Jessie over to a table.

"I can see why you and Stefan were best friends when he was human… you're good for him. He sees you as a sister and its cute watching you two interact, also weren't you best friends with Damon as well?" Lexi asked and Jessie nodded her head as that was what she was told and what she had seen in memories. "Yeah I can see you two being friends as well… weird… anyway be careful yeah? Damon can be trouble and if you two become best friends again," Jessie gave her a look which Lexi ignored, "look out for yourself yes? Also promise me something. When I'm gone, probably by tomorrow, look out for Stefan yeah? He had his bad days and I don't want him going there again if he does please help him don't give up on him like most people would do. I know that you can probably help him, more than his brother can. You're like a sister to him Jessie." Lexi finished and Jessie didn't know what to do so she just nodded her head giving a smile before the two girls went back over to the pool table seeing Stefan setting it up again and Megan pouting.

"He bloody beat me." Megan mumbled and Jessie smiled at her patting her back softly, while Stefan smiled at Jessie.

Elena came over and Megan and Jessie looked at each before grinning and walking away and Megan went over to some guy before Kyle took Jessie's hand and they began to make their way over the dance floor where Kyle put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to move to the music.

They began making out when they got pulled away by Megan who looked a little worried, "I don't know where C is Jessie." Megan mumbled and Jessie bit her lip before kissing Kyle's cheek and he nodded, before Megan pulled Jessie and they looked around The Grill before going outside seeing loads of police cars and Matt carrying Caroline talking to Liz.

"Liz? What's happened to C?" Megan asked worried and quickly went over to her cousin while Jessie looked confused at the police cars.

Liz sighed seeing the minors, "nothing kids. Jessie will you be able to get home?" Liz asked Jessie and Jessie pointed to The Grill, _Tyler will take me home_ Liz nodded and spoke to the police people but Jessie caught it.

"Don't let anybody else leave, except for Jessie and her brother when they come back." Liz said and Jessie waved to Megan as she went with Matt before she went back into The Grill and went to find Stefan instead of her brother.

She tapped Stefan on the shoulder, he turned around and looked at her confused, _police are here they won't let anybody leave I've got a bad feeling about this Stefan, get Lexi and go_ Jessie signed quickly but Stefan got it and frowned worried before Jessie turned and saw Liz come in with a shaking girl and two other police men. Jessie turned and looked at Lexi talking to Damon before biting her lip and trying to find her brother.

Jessie looked over and saw the police heading towards Lexi and she frowned worried before seeing Stefan and Elena looking over as well, Jessie caught Damon smirking smugly before it was gone, and then the police crowded around Lexi but Jessie could have sworn she saw something go into her… a vervain dart of something. Damon stood up and said something that Jessie couldn't hear, before the two police officers dragged Lexi away but no one really cared.

Jessie saw Stefan and quickly walked over to him as he looked worried, "come one." He said to Jessie and Elena before they wen to try and go out the door, "can't go out of this door. Except for her," the officer said nodding to Jessie who glared at him before the trio turned around and tried to find another way to get out.

* * *

They heard gunshots as they came out of the back and saw Lexi being shot, Jessie gave a silent gasp as she saw Liz, before Damon came out of nowhere and stabbed a stake through her heart. Elena gasped and Jessie did as well but Stefan kept the two back from going any further, he held them back at their waist as they looked and saw Damon press it further into her heart.

"Oh my god," Stefan whispered and Jessie could feel tears in her eyes as Lexi fell to the ground. Jessie looked up at Stefan and saw him look broken as he looked at his brother. "Oh god…" Elena muttered tears in her eyes as well as they saw Damon pick Lexi up and put her in the police car before Liz and Damon disappeared.

Stefan's grip on the two girls fell and they turned around looking at him, Jessie bit her lip not wanting Stefan to be upset, _I will kill Damon, all he does is ruin peoples lives_ Jessie thought darkly.

Stefan began to walk away from the two and they looked at each other before going after him, "Stefan… Stefan…" Elena pleaded.

"He killed her. He killed Zack, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki. I have to kill him," Stefan said and Jessie felt sorry for him before he turned and tried to go. Elena went after him again.

"No you can't do that," She said. Stefan turned back around confused, "why are you trying to save him, Elena? He's never going to change why can't you see that? He's never going to change!" He exclaimed. Jessie would only step in if she thought that Elena was going to get hurt.

"I'm not trying to save him! I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please, Stefan." Elena said.

"Everywhere I go, pain and death follow…" Stefan shook his head, "Damon follows me, no more."

"Stefan… please, please just talk to me. Let me be here for you, please just talk to me." Elena pleaded while Jessie stayed back and watched biting her lip in frustration she knew that Stefan wouldn't be able to kill Damon he's too kind for that… but Damon won't change so how can they stop him?

"No. You were right to stay away from me," Stefan said before looking at Jessie, "Jessie stay away from me too." Then he walked away.

* * *

Elena sighed before looking around to Jessie and walking up to her, "what are we going to do?" Elena asked and Jessie looked at her before shrugging, _take every day as it comes, Stefan will deal with Damon, Elena so we need to stay out of it._ Jessie signed and Elena nodded her head before giving her a small smile, "how you getting home?" Elena asked as they walked back towards The Grill. Jessie pointed to her brother where he was leaning against his truck waiting for her and Elena nodded giving Jessie a hug, "see you tomorrow yeah?" Jessie nodded her head before waving bye and walking towards the truck and getting in.

"Hey you ok?" Tyler asked noticing Jessie seemed a little withdrawn. Jessie nodded her head, and Tyler sighed before he began the drive back to the house. When they got back there was dinner on the table and their mom and dad were sitting there talking, they walked in confused and Jessie raised an eyebrow, "family time. We need to have more family time so every Sunday were going to have dinner together as a family and play a game together or watch a movie." Richard said and Tyler opened his mouth to protest but was silenced with the look that their mom sent him making Jessie smirk.

Jessie and Tyler sat down and began to eat dinner together with their parents asking them questions, "So Jessie I heard that you got an A on your photo board for your project." Their dad said and Jessie nodded her head with a slight blush on her cheeks as they all looked at her.

"Well done, sweetie." Carol praised smiling at Jessie who gave Tyler a look who returned the look that basically said _where are our parents?_

After dinner the Lockwood family gathered together in the living room and chose to watch a film that name it was Beauty and the Beast, Tyler and Jessie shared a look again but sat down reluctantly and watched the film just like they use to do when they were children.

When the film finished Jessie waved goodnight to her family before going back upstairs hoping to get a good night sleep tonight. She brushed her teeth before changing into some blue pyjama's short shorts with a blue tank and took her hair out of the braid and grabbed her journal.

* * *

_Dear Journal, haven't really been writing in this for a while.. I guess I just didn't know what to write other than I've been having nightmares on Vicki staking me but I think I'm going to get a good night sleep tonight, well I hope I do anyway. It was Stefan's birthday today, I brought him the Twilight book series he could learn a thing or two from Edward. Except I hope that he doesn't watch Elena sleep… cause that would be creepy… anyway his best friend, Lexi, came to town she was amazing and was really nice to talk to. I'm staying was, as in past tense, because Damon staked her. What a douche I know. Especially on Stefan's birthday, I've never seen him so down… and broken… it was horrible to see that but I know that Stefan won't kill Damon because it's his brother I mean if Tyler decided to kill Megan I know that I wouldn't be able to kill him because I love him to much but I would hate him. Lexi made me promise to help Stefan if he ever became the "ripper" again and I made that promise and I will stick to it if he ever did go off the rails again because I promised Lexi that I would help him. Lexi found letters, the letters that Stefan wrote to me when I left in 1864 to 1865 and I've got them but I'm going to read them tomorrow then maybe I can find out more about what happened to me also she said that Stefan had a box of my things and that it was probably in the attic so I need to check, there could be something that Stefan didn't know that can help me figure out about my past life. Oh yeah also mom and dad want to have "family night" again I mean we stopped having that when I was like 8, this can only end badly with our luck._

* * *

When she was done she put her journal away before getting under her covers and closing her eyes hoping for a goodnight sleep.

* * *

_England 1864 September_

_Jessie was in the garden picking flowers and smiling as she breathed in their sweet smell before she picked up her art book and began to sketch the flower delicately shading and adding line and tone to the small flower. _

"_Why are you drawing a flower, love? You could just pick it up and keep it." A cocky American with a slight British accent asked. _

"_Go away Kol. Leave me be," Jessie retorted sharply but didn't lose her concentration on the flower. _

"_I can't… you see I like pretty little things with sharp tongues, and that's you my dear." Kol replied as he sat down next to Jessie on the drew grass and watched her silently. Jessie decided to ignore him and carried on with her drawing._

_Kol watched with a smirk on his face as his darling drew the petite flower._

_It was sunset by the time she was finished and Jessie was shocked that Kol was quiet for so long and didn't bother her, but she decided not to dwell on that fact and looked at her drawing with a small smile gracing her rosy lips. "It's beautiful, darling," Kol murmured as he moved her hair, that was down, to the side before he placed his lips to her neck gently. Jessie bit her lip before closing her eyes breathing out deeply and felt him smirk against her neck, "you smell divine, love." He whispered before placing kissed up her neck to her ear lobe then down her jawline before she turned around and looked into his brown eyes with her emerald green. _

_Kol went to kiss her soft lips but she held a finger to his lips and he stopped confused, Jessie smiled softly, "we're late for supper, love." She whispered before picking up her art book and leaving Kol to stare at her in bewilderment._

* * *

**A/N: So what d'you guys think? 2 reviews before the next one guys :) peace and love! **


	8. History Repeating

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and adding me to yours alerts! Seriously means a lot! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday but HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! Hope you all have a great 2013! Remember to make a New Years Resolution :D sorry about any mistakes but hope you guys like it :) enjoy!**

**History Repeating**

* * *

Jessie put her earphones into her ears before taking off in a gentle run going into the woods. She liked to run to clear her thoughts also its good to take a run in the mornings where she can think and not be disturbed. She jumped over a log that was in her path and ducked under a branch before coming into a small clearing where she ran through it going back into the trees. Recently, when Jessie coughs a little she hears a noise she thinks that its just her imagination but it's strange as she feels like she is actually _making_ the noise which is weird as she is a mute. Jessie tries not to dwell on her getting a voice, before she came back to the Lockwood estate. It was around 6am so she went upstairs and got a shower before changing into dark wash skinny jeans with a long sleeve cherry tee also a black leather jacket. She tied her hair into her braid with her fringe over her right eye before getting a cherry beanie and plonking it onto her head and brushing her teeth before grabbing her bag and phone then going downstairs seeing her dad making coffee.

"Hey sweetie, here you go." Richard said and handed her a cup of coffee, which Jessie smiled at and drunk out of it while she put bread in the toaster. "Do you have track after school?" Richard asked a Jessie spread chocolate spread on her toast and she nodded her head before taking a bite out of her toast and Tyler came downstairs and took Jessie's coffee.

"Come on cutie lets go," Tyler said calling her by her childhood nickname. Jessie raised an eyebrow but shrugged nothing the less and kissed her dads cheek before they young Lockwood's left and got into Tyler's truck.

They drove to school, and got there just as the bell rang, "Ok text me when track is finished yeah?" Tyler asked and Jessie nodded her head before getting out and heading to her locker getting out her English folder before heading to English. She sat down next to Jeremy and noticed that Megan wasn't here yet.

Jessie frowned before looking at Jeremy and signed _where's Megan?_ Jeremy shrugged and frowned as well before getting his phone out and probably texting her. Jessie looked to the front as Mr Cole began to teach. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over to her left and Jeremy was holding his phone out, she took it and read the text messages.

**Where r u? x –Jeremy **

**L8 slept in x –Megan **

Jessie smirked but nodded her head giving his phone back, "Miss. Lockwood and Mr Gilbert am I interrupting something?" Mr Cole asked and Jessie shook her head while Jeremy answered, "I was jut showing Jessie what we were doing as she was a little confused Sir," Jeremy lied easily. The teacher believed it before rolling his eyes and turning back and lecturing everyone again while Jessie and Jeremy smirked at each other.

After class Jeremy and Jessie got up and went towards their next lesson, "hey I have to see the new history teacher at lunch, come with me?" Jeremy asked as he dropped Jessie off at her biology class, Jessie nodded her head smiling before Jeremy left and went to a different biology class.

Half way through the lesson and Jessie thinking about when Damon had compelled Jeremy, Jeremy had been acting differently, Megan came in with a flushed face. "Sorry I'm late Miss," Megan apologized and gave the teacher a note who just waved her off and went back to reading her magazine while everyone else talked.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at the blonde who blushed before she sat down next to Jessie on their bench in the back next to the window where Jessie normally looked out of, "You know Jason McDonald?" Megan asked grinning. Jessie nodded her head, he was on the football team and was friends with Tyler, "Well… last night we hooked up at his place and he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Megan squealed and Jessie rolled her eyes at her friend.

Megan carried on talking to Jessie about Jason for the rest of the lesson while Jessie listened and nodded her head occasionally before it was time to go.

* * *

At lunch Jeremy found Jessie walking the hallways with her boyfriend Kyle, Jeremy went over to them and Jessie spotted him before waving bye to Kyle who kissed her on the lips quickly and Jessie walked over to Jeremy. "Come on lets go, before you think about fucking Carter in the middle of the hallways," Jeremy smirked before Jessie whacked his head and he grumbled under his breath, "what is with you and whacking my head."

They went to the new teachers room and Jeremy looked at Jessie a little worried before she pushed him in smirking, "Hey Mr Saltzman I'm err Jeremy Gilbert, you wanted to see me." Jeremy said outside the door. Jessie got a good look of the new teacher that she was having next lesson and shrugged, pretty good looking for someone about 30.

Mr Saltzman make a gesture with his hand for them to come in, and Jessie was going to wait outside but Jeremy took her hand pulling her in, "You know that your old teacher had a jackass file, no joke." He said and Jessie and Jeremy sat on one of the desks as he talked, "It's err typed on a label and has all the troublemakers in it," He said and Jeremy looked at Jessie.

"Well your not in that then," He said to her smirking while she gently hit his arm smiling before looking back at Mr Saltzman.

"But really its just an file, for you," He said flicking through it making Jessie smirk at Jeremy who rolled his eyes at her. Mr Saltzman laughed and got up, "don't worry about it," Before he threw the file away making Jessie frown confused, "I'm not him. Clean slate. Now… lets talk about grades." H said sitting on his desk and Jessie looked at Jeremy knowing that his grades were to put it lightly… crap.

"I know it's been a rough couple of months and I've been trying to turn them around," Jeremy answered. _Because Damon took away your suffering_ Jessie thought dryly.

"I know… I saw that but the problem is, is that we're half way through a semester and half a fail is still pretty bleak." He answered. "This is the part of it where you say to me, what can I do to change that?" Jessie couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, "Glad you asked." He said and Jessie and Jeremy both smiled.

"How do you feel about extra credit?" Mr Saltzman asked, "Yeah, yeah totally whatever." Jeremy answered.

"Good write me a paper then." Mr Saltzman answered

"Okay… what about?" Jeremy replied. "History. Pick a topic, keep it local and no Wikipedia registrar. These old towns have a lot of rich history, so just get your hands dirty, make it sane and get back on track." Mr Saltzman said and Jeremy nodded his head, "Deal?"

"Yeah, yeah deal," He said and shook hands with him and Jessie got off the desk and picked up her bag, "That's a err cool ring." Jeremy said pointing out the big ring on his finger.

Jessie frowned slightly but didn't notice the stone that vampires used so she breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks it's my fathers, little garish but family. You know? You've got a week." Mr Saltzman said before Jessie and Jeremy left.

"Well he seems like a cool teacher… come on lets go get some lunch." Jeremy said and took Jessie by the shoulders and guided her towards the canteen where they brought something to eat. Jessie and Jeremy went and made with towards where Megan was sitting talking to Kyle, Jessie sat next to Kyle who grinned and kissed her lips softly before pulling back so she could eat her sandwich.

"Jessie can I stay over tonight? Don't want to face Liz." Megan groaned and Jessie smirked before nodding her head and eating her a grape. "Yay thank you!" Megan giggled before going back to texting on her phone while Jeremy talked to Kyle and Jessie ate her lunch.

Megan and Jessie walked to history with Kyle and Jeremy following behind them, Jessie looked at Megan before signing to her _I have track later after school so what you going to do until I finish? _Megan thought about it, "Track is like 1 and a half right?" Megan asked and Jessie nodded her head.

"So you'll be finished by 4:30 ish… I can go to my house with C and get my clothes because Liz doesn't get back till 6 then you can pick me up?" Megan finished and Jessie nodded her head smiling before the four teens went into History seeing the new teacher there.

"Hey I'm Alaric Saltzman but you guys can call me Ric." He introduced.

* * *

After school, Jessie went straight to the changing rooms and changed into her shorts with a tank and a black hoodie also put her hair into a ponytail before running outside and seeing her friends gathered together in a circle. She made her way over there and waved at them and they waved back before Lucy froze then smirked, "whoa… look at the new track coach…" Lucy said and Jessie turned and saw a well-built man maybe in early twenties. He had honey blonde hair with blue eyes and was tanned.

"Looks like he just came off a beach from California," A girl called Nicki said and Jessie smirked before the new Coach introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Coach Smith but you guys can call me Ryan. I'm your new track coach, so were going to do some warm-ups before heading for the 60 minute run. Any questions?" When no one raised their hands or asked any questions he carried on, "Great. Alright then, lets start." He ordered and the 20 girls on the team began to do their warm ups.

After their 30-minute warm ups, "Ok so long distance runners with Jay then sprinters with me." Coach Ryan said and Lucy and Jessie also the other 8 girls made their way over to Jay who grinned at the girls while the other 10 made their way over to Coach Ryan.

"Hey Jay," Lucy said, "Hey Lucy, hey Jessie. Ok girls, you guys ready? Get into positions and remember to do as many laps as you can and if you need to pull out just pull out. Ready? On your marks… get set… go!" He blew the whistle and they were off.

Jessie started in a soft jog to begin with and cleared her mind of all thoughts and concentrated on just running not seeing the man in the trees watching her with a small smile on his face.

After 60 minutes Jessie had done 32 laps, they did a cool down afterwards so they weren't sore in the morning before the Coach dismissed them and they went to the changing rooms with the girls chattering away about the new coach. Not bothering to get a shower Jessie just changed back into her clothes and put her track clothes in her bag as well as her beanie before texting Tyler to pick her up.

* * *

Jessie waited outside of school for her brother, not noticing her surroundings so she jumped when she heard a voice. "Hello there," Jessie turned and saw the man from the night of the comet standing right next to her. Jessie took an unconscious step back, which he noticed, and looked at him confused before giving an awkward wave and he smiled.

"You're Jessica right? Jessica Lockwood." The man stated and Jessie frowned confused as to how he knew her but before she could do anything her brothers truck pulled up and she smiled at Tyler before turning back to the suit man but discovered that he was not there. She bit her lip wondering where he went before getting into Tyler's car.

_Need to pick Megan up she's staying over_ Jessie signed to Tyler who nodded and pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Megan and Caroline's house. Jessie texted Megan top tell her to come outside, "Want to eat dinner at The Grill tonight? Mom and dad are out something to do with the council or something." Tyler asked.

_So much for family bonding _Jessie thought before turning to Tyler and nodding her head before Megan got into the car. "Ok drive Lockwood before Liz gets here! Go! Go! Go!" Megan ordered and Tyler chuckled before driving and going to the Lockwood estate.

When they got there Megan and Jessie went to Jessie's room, _getting a shower then were going to The Grill_ Jessie signed to Megan who nodded her head and Jessie went to the shower and got another shower before coming back out in fresh clothes of a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a tank underneath a grey hoodie. Jessie left her hair down to dry before she grabbed her phone and Megan and Jessie went back downstairs before Tyler drove them all to The Grill.

"Ok so what do you two twits want?" Tyler asked as they sat down. "Lovely to see you too Tyler," Megan said sarcastically while Tyler rolled his eyes and Jessie smirked.

_Chicken burger and fries _Jessie signed to Tyler who nodded before Megan told him her order and then he went to order it.

"Oh look at Mr Saltzman and Jenna getting it on," Megan said gesturing to the two adults. Jessie rolled her eyes but grinned at Megan as the two girls watched while getting some blackmail to use on the two adults.

"Whoa wait? Mr Saltzman was married? Holy cheese." Megan gasped dramatically making Jessie giggle silently before Tyler came back over with their drinks and a waiter came over with their food.

When they finished Jessie's phone went off she frowned before picking it up.

"_Jessie it's Elena, Emily Bennett is in Bonnie's body come to my house now please. I know that Megan is staying with you but Care can drop her off._" Elena said before hanging up. Jessie frowned before signing to Tyler, _take me to Elena's house please?_

Tyler frowned but nodded his head and drove to her house just as Caroline was coming out, Jessie got out and Caroline saw Megan and frowned, "Megan come on my mom was worried last night she needs to make sure you're ok. Come on were going home," Caroline said. Megan frowned and pouted, "but I was going to stay at Jessie's…" She whined making Jessie roll her eyes.

"Jessie can bring your clothes over tomorrow," Caroline urged before the blondes got into the car and drove away, Jessie signed to Tyler, _Elena will drop me off later don't wait up_ before she ran into Elena's house not caring if he didn't want her to go or what.

Elena was on the phone and Jessie guessed that it was Stefan, "It's Bonnie." … "Emily is possessing her. She said something."… "She I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed and then she just left!"… ""I don't know… Fells Church… by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her Stefan." … before Elena hung up.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at Elena but Elena took Jessie's hand and dragged her upstairs to her room.

"You know Bonnie is a witch… right?" Elena asked and Jessie nodded her head and Elena let out a breath. "She's been having weird dreams and she always wakes up in the Fells Church, with her ancestor Emily Bennett." Jessie remember Emily from her memories… "But now we were calling out to the spirits, Emily, and the candles went all funny then the window opened and when Bonnie threw the necklace onto the ground the lights all went out and then the necklace moved. It went to the bathroom, Bonnie went to get it but the doors closed and she got locked in Caroline and I were freaking out trying to get the doors opened and when they did open it was like Bonnie wasn't her… she wasn't even freaked out about what happened and now I know why. Emily is possessing her for some unknown reason, but Bonnie isn't Bonnie right now, Jessie." Elena explained and Jessie stood there frozen before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and giving a silent sigh trying not to freak out.

_I'm sure that Bonnie will be fine Elena, Stefan is going to help her out ok? Bonnie will be back to her normal fun loving self soon_ Jessie signed to the elder girl who nodded and ran a hand through her hair before she froze and looked at Jessie. "Come on," Elena said and she ran downstairs, Jessie frowned before running downstairs as well and going out the front and saw Elena getting into her car. Jessie got into the car as well and sat patiently as Elena drove, probably to the Fells Church. They stopped and got out before running when they saw fire, "Bonnie!" Elena shouted and went to get her but Stefan held her back.

"No!" Damon exclaimed and Jessie froze confused before seeing the necklace thrown up and blasting the necklace up making small sparks before the fire died down.

Jessie looked at Damon as he was staring at Bonnie intently, before he suddenly lunged for her, and Bonnie screamed as Damon sunk his teeth into her neck. Jessie's hand went to cover her mouth before she picked up a stone and threw it at Damon's head but it did nothing until Stefan came and pushed Damon back.

Jessie went over to Bonnie as she lay on the floor and watched as Stefan held his ear up to her face to see if she was breathing. Jessie looked up and glared at Damon who glared back at her before looking back at Bonnie, "She's alive but barely. I can save her." Stefan said and bit into his wrist before holding it to her mouth as she gulped down the blood.

Jessie and Elena watched as the neck healed, "Her neck… it's healing." Elena breathed out.

Jessie gave a silent sigh before running a hand through her hair before Stefan took Bonnie to Elena's car and Jessie looked at Damon and saw him looking upset making her feel bad before she turned and walked away with Elena.

"I don't understand Elena, Jessie. He attacked me… his face was like." Bonnie said, Jessie bit her lip, "How do you feel? Are you ok?" Elena asked her instead.

"Fine it's just this blood… I don't…" She stopped looking up and seeing Stefan come towards them.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Stefan said and Jessie looked at him and he nodded to her before Jessie looked back at Bonnie, "what's going on you two?" Bonnie asked.

"Look I'll explain everything… ok Bonnie? Let's just get out of here." Elena said softly. Bonnie looked at Stefan with fear but he just nodded his head, "Bonnie… Bonnie look at me… trust Jessie and I. He's not going to hurt you," Elena promised and Jessie nodded her head in agreement when Bonnie looked at her. "Come on, come on." Elena said and guided her to the car where Jessie nodded her head to Stefan before she got into the car as well and gave a small smile to Bonnie who was crying.

"Do you know… do you know as well?" Bonnie asked. Jessie nodded her head weakly and Bonnie nodded as well. Jessie saw Elena crying and frowned before seeing Stefan look at her in the eye and signed _sorry_ before he walked away with Elena calling after him. Elena got into the car with tears coming down her face but said nothing, "you want to stay over Jessie?" Elena asked weakly but Jessie shook her head giving her a small smile. Elena nodded before driving Jessie back to the Lockwood estate, Jessie got out and gave the older girls a small wave biting her lip before going in and up to her room closing the door.

She changed into her pyjamas quickly and grabbed her journal.

* * *

_Dear Journal, why can't we just have one normal day? Just one normal day in Mystic Falls without havoc being caused in it? Today there was a new teacher, Mr Saltzman or Ric he seems pretty cool I guess also there's a new Coach for track he's handsome I guess… but today Emily Bennett possessed Bonnie and Bonnie/Emily destroyed a necklace that meant something to Damon I guess but I don't know. Bonnie is going to be told everything meaning the vampires because Damon bit her what a douche. Stefan is leaving because of Damon… everything seems to be happening because of Damon though I just don't get why that guy wants to ruin anything good in peoples lives? It could be because he was lonely… but still you don't stop being lonely by making everyone else lonely._

* * *

When she was finished writing in her journal, she put it away before climbing under the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_Kol watched from a distance as Jessie sword fight with that Salvatore. He smirked when she jabbed the sword lightly into his chest while the Salvatore chuckled. "Well done Jessie. That's enough for one day, your brother, George, will have my head if I were or hurt you or he to find out that I have been teaching you how to sword fight. Jessie sighed pouting, "Fine Stefan. Are you going to drool over that Pierce again?" Jessie asked with a slight smirk on her face. _

_Stefan smiled at the younger girl but shrugged, "she is beautiful Jessie. When I'm with her… time stops Jessie." Stefan said dreamily making Jessie smiled before a smirk was on her face again. "Is Stefan Salvatore in love? With the women that also holds his brothers interest? What shall become of this?" Jessie gasped dramatically making Kol chuckle while Stefan rolled his green eyes at his friend._

"_Hmm… don't think that I didn't see that man that was trailing after you last night at the ball Jessie. Who was he?" Stefan asked and Jessie rolled her eyes but Kol caught a faint blush rose onto her cheeks that the human eye wouldn't catch, making his smirk grow._

"_Oh him? He's just a petty boy Stefan. He was following me around like a loss puppy," Jessie said smirking and Kol frowned before growling a little, _I was not a puppy_ he thought snidely. _

"_Has he caught my friends eye?" Stefan asked as they came towards the Salvatore house. Jessie smiled softly before shrugging, "That, my dear friend, is for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Jessie said smiling. Stefan shook his head, "you have been spending too much time with Damon." He mumbled. Jessie grinned before going into the house._

* * *

**A/N: So what d'you guys think? Sorry about it being late I was busy yesterday (England time) but hoe you guys had an amazing New Year! Wish you all the best to 2013! Remember 2 reviews before the next one :) **


	9. The Turning Point & Bloodlines

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I take them all into consideration! IMPORTANT NOTICE: Here's a question for future reference: when Kol goes to Denver to "befriend" Jeremy would you want Jessie to go? Or stay behind? Also would you want Jessie to un-dagger Kol at the "dinner party" or have them meet at the ball? I have different views on how this should go but would like your thoughts on it. Review your thoughts please. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing it for you. Just for you lot to know, Jessie left Mystic Falls in July 1864 I don't think that it is told when Stefan and Damon were turned other than the year? If you know please tell because I don't want to be writing it all wrong. Also she found out about vampires in early August then about Stefan and Damon being alive around mid August before Jessie had someone track them down (Kol) and by the end of August she began to write to them. Hopefully that makes sense :) if not DM me or write it in a review but enjoy! Sorry about any mistakes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**The Turning Point/Bloodlines**

* * *

_Dear Stefan, 29__th__ August 1864 England_

_England is… boring without you and Damon. I'd rather be with my favourite two vampires than a house full of these British vampires. They have strange accents but I guess that's what you get for being around for so many years. Still displeased with your decision about making me think that you two were dead, you are lucky that there is a sea between us otherwise I would slap your pretty little face. How is New York treating you? Still with Damon? Also are you taking the animal diet? Wish to see you soon Stefan, give Damon my best wishes._

_Truly, _

_Jessie_

Jessie read in her head before putting the letter away as her brother knocked on the door and came in, "hey Jessie. Ready to go?" Tyler asked and Jessie nodded her head before getting her stuff and going downstairs grabbing a slice of toast of her dads plate and left and got into Tyler's truck.

"What is the point of this thing? We still have like four years left of High School." Megan complained making Jessie smile before Kyle laced Jessie's and his hands together. "To help us make decisions for the future… which is in four years time." Jeremy answered dramatically and Jessie rolled her eyes at her friend before kissing Kyle who eagerly returned it.

Jeremy and Megan rolled their eyes and walked away from the two teens that were snogging in the corridor. Kyle placed his hands on Jessie's waist before pulling back and smiling at the pouting Jessie, "your dad is here and so is your brother I don't fancy getting beaten up today Jessie." Kyle murmured softly and Jessie smirked before pecking his cheek and taking his hand and started to look around the career options. Jessie was looking at the police careers and frowned when she saw Stefan, _I thought that he was leaving town with Damon?_ Jessie thought.

Jessie turned and saw Kyle looking at the art before she walked off and tapped Stefan on the shoulder, "hey Jessie…" He trailed when he saw her face and guilt flooded in his green eyes much like Jessie's eyes.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at the vampire waiting for him to explain, "Logan Fell, you know the news presenter? He died and now he's back so he's a vampire but we have no idea who turned him." Stefan explained and Jessie frowned confused before biting her lip, "If you see him… just be careful ok?" Jessie nodded her head.

_How long are you staying for?_ Jessie signed to him. He sighed. "Until we sort out Logan then Damon and I are off on our separate ways, I'll stay in touch though." Stefan said weakly while Jessie nodded her head before going over to see the art. Jessie looked through it as Kyle took her left hand and saw a piece done by her brother making her smile, _finally at least he shows his talent and doesn't hide it_ Jessie thought and flicked through it looking at the pieces of art.

"Hey babe, I'm going to look at the broadcast journalism." Kyle said and Jessie nodded before he kissed her cheek and left. Jessie kept looking through the art pieces until someone stood next to her, "So this is what you want to do when you leave school?" Her dad asked as he looked at the art as well.

Jessie shrugged. "It's a little far… fetched don't you think? Shouldn't you be looking into something that is reasonable? And that can hold down money." Richard scoffed and Jessie bit her lip before shrugging again. "Be a cheerleader or a track runner when you grow up Jessie, you can get scholarships for them in all kinds of universities." Richard urged and Jessie shrugged giving a silent sigh. "Forget about doing art, I mean it's a hobby yeah but not a job sweetie." Richard finished.

Jessie rolled her eyes at her dad before walking away and walking up to Tyler and Jeremy who were talking which was weird, "I didn't know you drew," Jeremy said to Tyler as Jessie walked next to Tyler. "It's an elective." Tyler answered shortly.

"Yeah but what are you into? You into graphics? It's kind of my thing." Jeremy said.

"Whoa… whoa… what are you doing?" Tyler asked confused. "Well it's just something else that we have in common." Jeremy replied.

"Well what's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick." Tyler said, "Go be friends with the many other guys that she screwed. There's no shortage of them."

Jessie winced remembering her killing Vicki but was pulled out of the flashback when Jeremy pushed Tyler up against the locker and Tyler pushed Jessie to the ground to get her out of the way. Jessie winced as her bum and wrist came in contact with the floor before seeing her dad and Alaric come. Alaric got Jeremy and pushed him back before holding his hand out to Jessie and Jessie used her right hand, which didn't hurt, and took it and he pulled her up.

"Alright work it out touch guy," Alaric said to Jeremy while her dad held Tyler back. "You two, come with me." Richard said to the two boys.

"Excuse me Mayor… where you taking them?" Alaric asked. "I'm going to talk to them, all fights should end in handshakes don't you think?" Richard said before walking away with Tyler and Jeremy.

Alaric turned and looked at Jessie, "You ok? How's your hand?" Alaric asked. Jessie shrugged and moved it but winced, "Ok well it doesn't look broken… maybe just sprained. Let's get you to the infirmary and then they can check it out as I'm not that good with first aid." Alaric joked making Jessie smiled before they went to the infirmary.

The nurse bandaged her wrist up "alright it's going to hurt for a while but should be fine by next week. Just a small sprain, I would lay off doing cheerleading and track next week ok?" The nurse ordered and Jessie nodded her head before getting off the soft bench and back outside into the hallways.

Jessie went in search of her dad and her brother and went outside and saw them also Alaric, "I said fight!" Her dad ordered and pushed Tyler into Jeremy making Jessie frown. "Whoa what's going on out here?" Alaric asked. "I'm just letting these two kids work it out." Her dad replied making Jessie roll her eyes and glare at him. "We're good here, go back inside and you too Jessie."

Alaric turned and looked at Jessie before looking back at Richard, "I don't want to go back inside and Jessie can decide for herself." Alaric answered. "What I want is an answer to my question, what is going on out here?" Alaric repeated.

"Who do you think your talking to?" Richard asked and Jessie bit her lip before making her way over to Tyler and Jeremy, "Do I look like a student?"

"No. You look like a full-grown alpha male douchebag." Alaric replied making Jessie giggle silently while Jeremy and Tyler smirked and gave Alaric disbelieving looks, "You don't talk to me like that." Richard replied. He snapped his fingers, "I can have your job like this."

Alaric gave a chuckle, "Well you do that. Then it'll be you and me in this parking lot working things out. You cool with that?" Alaric asked.

"Just watch yourself," Richard whispered before looking at his children and Tyler followed Richard while Jessie looked at Jeremy who nodded at her and gave her a hug before she walked off after nodding and giving a small smile to Alaric who returned it.

Jessie looked at Tyler who gave her a small as they sat on the bleachers. Jessie looked up and saw Jeremy coming over so she stood up and left the two boys before walking off and into the school again and she spotted Kyle talking Megan. Kyle turned and he saw Jessie and smiled before Jessie came over and he frowned at her bad hand, "what happened? I heard what happened with your brother and Jeremy… but how did you hurt yourself?" Kyle asked but Jessie just shrugged before kissing him and Kyle returned the kiss.

Megan smirked, "are you guys going to fuck in the middle of the hallway?" Megan asked and Jessie rolled her eyes but pulled away blushing while Kyle hid his face in her neck and breathed in her scent before he pulled back and kissed her lips again. "How you getting home?" He asked as he looked into her green eyes with his grey ones.

_Dad was the ride but I think he left._ Jessie mouthed and Kyle nodded, "your brother will probably get a ride with Matt, want to see if you can catch them?" Jessie nodded her head as his suggestion before she waved to Megan with her good arm before linking her hand together with Kyle and they went outside and saw Matt and Tyler.

"Hey Matt, could you give Jessie a lift as well?" Kyle asked and Matt nodded smiling before Kyle kissed Jessie again. "See you soon, bye Jessie." He murmured and watched her get into the car before she drove away.

When Jessie got home she made a quick sandwich, ignoring her dad, before she ran upstairs and went into her room turning on her television and putting in a film which was Shrek and she changed into her pyjamas. Around half way through it, Jessie fell asleep.

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864 May_

_It has been a week since Jessie has seen Kol Mikealson and it has been relatively normal. Although Jessie can't help but feel excited about seeing Kol again, not that she shows it of course otherwise people would be questioning her and Jessie could not deal with that, too much drama. _

_Jessie was in the forest walk around aimlessly, not really going anywhere to be honest she just wanted to get away from her father trying to make decisions for her and him trying to marry her off to the elder Salvatore, Damon, both Damon and Jessie were against the idea but their fathers wouldn't have it. So Jessie decided to have a little run away to the forest where she liked to think, also she clears her mind here. _

_Kol was walking through the forest trying to get that human off of his mind, bloody human, when he saw her sitting on a fallen down tree trunk picking at a daisy, the petals falling off gracefully to the ground. Kol smirked and walked up behind her slowly and silently, "He loves me, and he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not." Kol mocked making Jessie freeze before a smile graced her soft face. _

"_Talking about your lover, there Kol? Who is he?" Jessie teased him. He smirked before walking behind her and moved her soft curls, that was down for a change, over her right shoulder and his fingers traced her left side of her neck softly making her shiver._

"_It's more of a she, darling. And I believe that you know her," Kol whispered making her shiver again before she controlled herself, "she can be very stubborn and such a chase… she looks as innocent as a flower on the outside, though on the inside I believe she is far more than innocent. I believe she can be bad…" He whispered and kissed her neck, "naughty," another kiss, "and sexy." Another kiss. Before Kol felt a jab in his stomach and frowned and pulled away as Jessie was poking a stick in his stomach with a cute smirk on her face. _

"_What was that for, love?" Kol whined with a pout on his lips making her smirk grow a little and her green eyes twinkle._

"_What is with you kissing me Kol? I am not betrothed to you therefore you shall not do as you please with me. Go find some poor soul to annoy, you bothersome puppy." Jessie said softly before turning and walking away leaving Kol to frown before he quickly walked next to her, walking in step with her._

"_Oh come on love, don't be like that. Let's get to know each other," Kol quipped making Jessie roll her eyes at him but smiled slightly at his persistence, "and I am not a "bothersome puppy" I am much more than a foul puppy. I am a man, a king." Kol gloated and Jessie laughed making Kol frown before smiling slightly at her angelic laugh. _

_Jessie stopped and faced him, dropping the stick. "Of course you are, darling. And don't knock puppies, they are sweet but now that I come to think of it… you are far from being sweet." Jessie said smirking before walking away and Kol smirked, he always did like a good chase and Jessie Lockwood was going to give him one._

* * *

Jessie woke up with a soft smile on her face before running a hand through her hair as her phone made a constant buzz, she groaned silently before looking at it, **get dress then come outside we're going on a trip –Damon**

Jessie frowned but shrugged before changing into dark brown skinny jeans with a long sleeve purple tee also a purple and black cute sweater with her black converse also winced at her hand hurting but shrugged it off. She left her hair down before getting a brown beanie then brushing her teeth before getting her phone and leaving a note for her parents and brother then going outside seeing Damon in a car with Elena who seemed to be asleep.

Jessie frowned before getting in the back and raised an eyebrow at Damon.

"We're going to Georgia… bonding time… kind of." Damon said, "Hey come here." He said and bit into his write feeding her his blood, her eyes widened before he pulled back,"You'll be boring with a bad hand." He said as he drove making Jessie's eyes widen before she shook her head and sat back in her seat putting her seatbelt on and leaned her head against the window watching trees past by and some cars and before she knew it, she was back to sleep again.

* * *

_England 1864 October_

"_Jess… oh come on darling, don't be like that I didn't mean to." Kol pleaded as he watched Jessie give him the silent treatment as she read her book, completely ignoring him. "Jess please talk to me, I don't like it when we argue, love."_

_Still no answer Kol growled before zooming in front of her and took her book out of her hands but she ignored him and stood up walking away making him frown and growl again. Kol went at vampire speed to her bedchamber where she was brushing her hair ignoring the vampire in her room making Kol grow impatient. "I'm sorry that I compelled you to forget all the times together in Mystic Falls, love. But I did it for your own good. You found out about vampires before the council intervened with that girl and her friends who were burned in the Church I didn't want them to hurt you for information about vampires. I care about you Jess. Please talk to me," Kol murmured. Jessie sighed with a slightly teasing smile on her lips and Kol growled before appearing behind her in a matter of milliseconds and roughly moved her hair to the side, like he normal does, and kissed her neck. "You," kiss, "are," another kiss, "horrible." And he finished with a soft nip of his human teeth._

_Jessie smirked and closed her eyes as his arms went around her waist and lifted her in a standing position with his lips still on her neck. Kol pushed her onto the bed and she crawled up it biting her lip innocently before Kol was on top of her taking her mouth with his. Jessie turned them over so she was on top as he ran his hands through her hair before he had enough of being below and was on top again making her giggle before she pulled back and looked at him. "Make me remember." She whispered breathlessly. Kol just nodded his head and locked eyes with her, "_**Remember**_." _

_Jessie gasped and closed her eyes; Kol frowned before getting off her and laying her down gently on her bed as she kept breathing in deeply from getting all of her memories back from when he was in Mystic Falls._

* * *

When Jessie woke up again Elena was waking up as well, and it was light outside not like the dark when Damon had picked her up.

Elena woke up and frowned confused before looking around and saw Jessie just waking up then looking at Damon.

"Morning," He said smirking.

"Where are we?" Elena asked. Jessie looked out the window and took her beanie off before running a hand through her hair then putting her beanie back on and fiddled with her blue love heart pendant.

"In Georgia," Damon said slowly as he drove. "Georgia? No, no we're not. Seriously Damon, where are we?" Elena asked confused.

"Seriously we're, we're in Georgia." Damon said and looked at Elena who gasped a little, "How're you feeling?"

"I think my…" Damon cut off Elena, "There's no broken bones. I checked." Damon said and Jessie frowned confused.

"Car accident," Damon filled in to Jessie who nodded her head slowly and looked out the window.

"My… car… there was a man. I hit a man." Elena said, "But then he got up… who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know." Damon murmured.

"Where's my phone? Ok we really need to go back, no body knows where I am or Jessie, did you kidnap her too?" Elena asked Damon, "Pull over. I mean it Damon pull over. Stop the car."

"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep," Damon muttered and Jessie rolled her eyes at him but he pulled over and Elena got out so did Damon. Jessie stayed in the car and watched as Elena bent over before Damon used his famous vamp speed and went over to Elena and they spoke.

Then Jessie heard a phone going off and Damon took the phone out and spoke, _oh I guess that's Elena's phone_ Jessie thought before getting her phone out and seeing a text from Stefan.

**Do you know where Elena is? –Stefan**

**Yeah I'm with her and Damon don't worry she's safe Stefan I'll look after her okay? –Jessie**

**Jessie look after yourself as well okay? Don't trust him. –Stefan **

**I will Stefan… could you like compel my brother and parents and say that I'm good? They won't be happy with me skipping school… -Jessie**

**Ha I'll see what I can do Jessie –Stefan **

Then Damon got back in the car. "You're not going to be kicking and screaming are you JJ?" Damon asked smirking and Jessie raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Good… don't be to upset about missing school JJ." He said sarcastically and Jessie rolled her green eyes before Elena got into the car.

They carried on driving in silence with the radio on before Elena asked, "So where's my car?"

"Oh I pulled it up onto the side of the ride. I don't think anyone will bother it." Damon replied and Jessie played angry birds on her phone.

"What about that man in the road?" Elena asked. "Was he a…"

"From what I can tell, yep." Damon answered, _vampire _Jessie thought smirking.

"You didn't know him?" Elena asked confused. "I've never met him, I would know him." Damon replied, "And it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp bar and grill." Damon said smirking and Jessie rolled her eyes while Elena glared at him before they pulled into a bar. "Where are we? You brought us to a bar? Jessie is only 14 nearly 15… she's too young Damon." Elena said annoyed.

The trio all got out and Jessie looked up at 'Bree's Bar', "Damon we're not old enough they're not going to let us in." Elena said and looked at Jessie and shrugged. "Sure they will," Damon answered and nodded his head for the girls to follow him.

* * *

They entered the bar and Jessie saw a coloured women working behind the bar, "No… no it can't be. Damon?" She jumped off the bar and came towards Damon and Jessie and Elena shared an amused look, "My honey pie." She said before pulling Damon in for a kiss. Elena covered Jessie's eyes and Jessie smirked before Elena took her hands away and they had stopped kissing before they went back to kissing and Elena covered Jessie's eyes again while Jessie just giggled silently.

"Ok this here everybody. Here is to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness." The lady said and gave the three a shot glass each, "Drink up."

"Oh no you can't have that Jessie," Elena chastised to Jessie who raised the glass to her lips before frowning, "One won't hurt Elena, let Jessie live a little." Damon said smirking and Jessie drunk it innocently while Elena frowned, "just one. No more." Elena ordered and Jessie nodded her head smiling innocently.

"Whoa… so how did he rope you in?" The lady asked Elena not seeing Jessie which was cool for the Jessie cause she doesn't like answering questions as some people don't know sign language. "I'm not roped in actually I'm dating…" Elena started but the lady cut her off, "Honey if you're not roped you're whipped either way just enjoy the ride." The lady, Bree, said.

"Ok." Elena answered before looking at Jessie while Jessie just giggled silently, "so how did you two meet?"

"Ha hmm college," Bree answered and Jessie looked at Damon smirking, "You went to college?" Elena asked laughing slightly. "I'm known on the college campus, yes." Damon answered drinking another shot.

"About twenty years ago when I was a sweet young Freshman I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, making me love him even more cause you see I had a little secret of my own and that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree said before looking and Jessie and freezing, Jessie frowned but heard Damon whisper, "she's a witch."

"You changed my world you know," Bree said looking at Elena leaving Jessie confused, "I rocked your world." Damon said smugly. "He is good in the sack isn't he? Well mostly he's just a walk away Joe." And she downed her shot, "So what is it that you want? As you have brought Jessie here so I'm guessing that it has something to do with 1864?" The witch said.

* * *

Elena went outside and talked to Jenna while Jessie stayed with Damon and the witch, "Come on there's got to be another way." Damon said talking about the necklace. "After all these years, it's still about Katherine. What makes you think that she's still alive?" Bree asked and Jessie bit her lip.

"Well if you help me get into that tomb then we can find out." Damon replied, _oh yeah the tomb where apparently Katherine was meant to be safe and the other vampires were burned in the Church or something _Jessie thought.

"I already did… twenty years ago remember?" Bree answered. "Three easy steps, comet, crystal, spell."

"There was a little problem with number two… I don't have the crystal." Damon whispered annoyed. "That's it Damon, there is no other way. It was Emily's spell." Bree retorted.

"What about… new crystal, new spell that overrides Emily's spell?" Damon asked and Jessie fiddled with her pendant unconsciously, "It doesn't work that way babe, Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb." Bree replied while Jessie drunk her coke. Damon got up and Jessie looked at him before hearing Bree talk, "I bet you're confused on how I know you." Jessie nodded. "You're Jessica Lockwood, or Jessie Lockwood as you prefer to be known. Witches have talked about you Jessie; so don't be so surprised that I know you. You know that a spell was placed over your past self right?" Bree asked and Jessie nodded again wanting to know more information, "It can be undone. You can remember everything that has ever happened to you but you just need to have time and patience, he will come I promise you. Now I understand that you're mute?" Another nod from the bronze, "That can easily be undone… you're just traumatized by what happened although you can't remember it… but it still happened to you your brain is just slowly repairing itself day by day. If you start to show signs of talking again, that's great but you need to believe in yourself and block out the memories of the past these will slow the process of talking down. Until he wakes, you can't remember anything… hide it all away ask Damon to compel you to have a normal life again… you need to be human and not know anything of the supernatural world, otherwise you will be damaged forever and that will kill him and you. You're not ready to know anything yet you need time to heal." Bree finished before she got up and Jessie just stayed there taking in the information. If she forgets… she'll forget about being best friends with Damon and Stefan when she was human… but if that means that she can talk again… Jessie doesn't want to leave Stefan and Damon on their own they need her… why is everything so confusing?

Shaking her head she got up and saw Elena and Damon come back in, Damon came over to Jessie and frowned at her, "you ok JJ?" Damon asked and Jessie nodded her head giving him a small smile before they went to the bar and ordered something to eat. When their food came, Jessie smiled and ate her chicken burger, "Just say that I am descendant from Katherine… does that make me part vampire?" Elena asked. Damon shook his head, "Vampires can procreate, but we love to try." Damon smirked and Jessie shook her head smiling before eating a chip then drinking some coke, "No but if you were related that would mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned." Damon said.

"Does Stefan think that he can use me to replace her?" Elena asked frowning and Jessie shrugged, "It's kind of creepy if you ask me." Damon said and Jessie rolled her eyes but yeah it was a little… but Jessie shouldn't judge she fell in "love" with a weird annoying vampire from the past.

"Come on you don't like pickles, what's wrong with you?" Damon asked taking Elena's pickles before looking at Jessie's plate, "you too JJ? Geez hand them over," Damon said and Jessie held her plate and he took her pickles as well.

"How can you even eat if your suppose to be…" Elena trailed off looking around, "Dead?" Damon whispered. "It's not such a bad word, as long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system my body functions pretty normally." Damon said shrugging and ate a pickle making Jessie and Elena laugh while one was silent.

"This nice act, is any of it real?" Elena asked Damon. "Shh don't tell Jessie that this is real otherwise she'll tease me," Damon joked before smirking. "Here you go honey," Bree said giving Damon a new beer while Jessie drunk out of hers.

"Thank you," Damon said. "I'll have one too." Elena said and Damon gave her a look, "Time out remember for five minutes and that five minutes is going to need a beer, and no Jessie you can't have one I use to babysit you." Elena said while Jessie shrugged, "Here you go." Bree said handing Elena a beer and Jessie held her coke bottle up to the two beer bottles and they clinked them together before drinking.

Jessie's phone went off and she saw a text from Megan **where were you today girlie? X –Megan**

**Out on a trip :P x –Jessie**

**Great reply thx -.- no homework today tho c u tomorrow yeah? X –Megan**

**Haha yeah sure x –Jessie**

Jessie sat down at a table as a crowd gathered getting ready to have shots and Elena had strict orders on Jessie not having any so Jessie decided to think about what she was going to do whether or not to have Damon compel her to forget until it was time for her to remember whenever that was or for her to carry on living her freaking life and never talk again which will apparently kill her and someone else. But who is "he" who is the guy that Bree was talking about. Jessie shook her head before seeing Elena going over to play pool and then Jessie's phone buzzed again and she saw a text from Tyler.

**Jessie where are you? Ask Caroline to drive you home you were meant to be home an hour ago from Megan's x –Tyler **_oh so Stefan told them that I was at Megan's after school and that I went to school? _Jessie thought.

**I know Tyler I might stay I dunno I'll text u later x –Jessie **

Jessie send before getting up and looking around for Damon but didn't see him before seeing Elena go outside and she followed her, before seeing someone put their hand over Elena's mouth and drag her somewhere, Jessie froze before running back inside and bumped into Damon, "where's Elena?" He asked before picking up Elena's phone that was on the floor and took Jessie's hand. "Promise me to do what I say, if I say run you run ok?" Damon asked seriously and Jessie nodded her head before they walked and saw Elena.

"Damon, Jessie no." Elena pleaded and the some vampire came out of nowhere and hit Jessie with a baseball bat so hard she heard something snap and she went flying backwards and hit her head making her wince before the vampire looking at Jessie then kept hitting Damon.

"What the hell?" Damon groaned out and looked at Jessie who was trying to keep her eyes open, before the vampire quickly got something and began to pour it over Damon, "No!" Elena shouted as she went over to Jessie and froze. "Who are you?" Damon groaned out and looked at Jessie again seeing her eyes closing slowly.

"That's perfect, you have no idea." The vampire shouted, "What are you talking about? What did he do?" Elena asked and slowly walked over to Jessie. "He killed my girlfriend." He said.

_Damon kills a lot of people he's stupid like that _Jessie wanted to shouted out but groaned and froze because she could have sworn that she made that noise before she dismissed the thought and tried to keep her eyes open ignoring the agonizing pain in her ribs that were probably broken.

"You're stupid, huh. What did she do to you!" He shouted and carried on pouring probably oil on Damon, "nothing." Damon gasped out.

"I don't understand," Elena, said upset that her friends were getting hurt and looked at Jessie, "my girlfriend went to visit Stefan and Damon killed her got it?" He spat. _Lexi _Jessie thought and sadness overcame her.

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend. She told me about you, she said that you were human." Elena said confused and continued to get closer to Jessie who tried sitting up and groaned silently. "I was." The man said with tears in his eyes.

"Lexi turned you," Elena said trying to buy time as he got a match out, "If you want to be with someone forever you have to live forever." The man replied and Damon went to get up but the man kicked him and Jessie watched this all happening. "She loved you." Elena said, "She said that when its real you can't walk away."

"Well that's a twist that you're not going to have to make," The man spat.

"Please… please don't hurt him… you've hurt Jessie and she's human she has nothing to do with this she became friends with Lexi!" Elena exclaimed.

"I am doing you a favour!" He said and lit the match, Elena shook her head, "Lexi loved you and she was good so that means that you were good too. Be better than him, don't do this I am begging you, please." Elena pleaded.

The man picked Damon up and Jessie gulped, trying to keep her eyes open ignoring the pain caring more for her friend than the possible broken rib, before he threw Damon back. "Thank you," Elena whispered. "It wasn't for you." He said before looking at Jessie and running away.

Damon had fell next to Jessie so Elena ran over to them and looked at Jessie, "Jessie? Jessie? Come on Jessie, Damon feed her your blood or something? Jessie come on stay awake!" Elena panicked before Damon sat up shaking his head and bit into his write and placed his wrist to her mouth and Jessie winced at the taste but gulped it down before he pulled away and she felt her wounds healing and she gave a sigh.

"You ok?" Elena asked both of them and they nodded their heads before Elena helped Jessie get up, "go to the car. I'm going to say goodbye to Bree." Damon said and Jessie gave him a look but he just ignored her and she sighed silently before getting into the back and putting her legs up leaning her head against the window.

* * *

"We're leaving, I was just coming to say bye." Damon said. "Good to see you Damon," Bree said gulping. "No kiss?" Damon asked smirking slightly. "I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything that I drink." Bree said.

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon asked, "Lexi was my friend… how could you?" Bree asked knowing what was going to happen before she turned around and Damon was right in front of her. "The tomb can be opened." She said.

"You're lying." Damon stated, "Emily's grimoire, it's in the book. If you know how to close the tomb, the reversal process will be in her book you can open that tomb!" Bree said. "And where is that book?" Damon asked moving closer as she took steps back. "I… I… err…" Bree stuttered. "You have no idea." Damon said.

"No I am telling you the truth," She said with tears in her eyes, "And I believe you." Damon cooed, "My dear sweet Bree, which is why I'm sorry," He said and stuck his hand into her chest gripping her heart, "Compel Jessie, Damon it will save her. Please do it, make her forget all the supernatural." Bree gasped out before Damon pulled her heart out and left her before walking away.

* * *

Jessie was asleep by the time Damon came back to the car and stayed asleep until they got to Mystic Falls not listening to the conversation going on with Damon and Elena.

"I have to compel JJ." Damon stated. Elena looked at him confused before looking back at Jessie who was sleeping peacefully, "Why?" Elena asked softly. "Bree said that it will save her… I don't know what from. But apparently she can't know anything about the supernatural." Damon replied looking at his best friend that was asleep before looking forward again. "Do it then… she's too young to know about this Damon, she's like a sister to me and if it will save her then do it? I know that you care about her more than you let on," Elena said softly and Damon nodded his head.

"So why did you bring us with you?" Elena asked changing the subject.

"Well you're not the worst company in the world Elena you should give yourself some credit, and I thought it would be good for JJ to miss some school." Damon said smirking, "Seriously?" Elena asked smiling.

"I know you were there in the road all damsel in distress like, and I know it'll piss off Stefan and you're not the worst company in the world Elena. JJ was my best friend in 1864 I wanted to spend some time with her as well…" Damon said.

"I use to be more fun," Elena said. "You did ok." Damon answered. "I saved your life, and you saved Jessie's life." Elena said smiling, "I know." Damon replied. "And don't you forget it." Elena answered back smiling before looking back at Jessie who was still sleeping.

Damon dropped Elena off at the Salvatore Boarding House before going to the Lockwood estate and picked Jessie up before going into the house and up to her room and laid her on her bed before taking her hat off and moving some hair away from her face, "I'm so sorry for what I'm going to do when you wake up later JJ… but if it's to save you… then I'll do it…" Damon whispered before going out of her room just as Tyler came in and saw his sister asleep and smiled before kissing her head, "just this one time I'm letting you off for not telling me where you were going sis… just this once the next time I'm kicking your ass." Tyler murmured before walking out.

* * *

When Jessie woke up she stretched before grabbing her journal and writing in it.

* * *

_Dear Journal, yesterday was strange I suppose I mean I ditched school and went on a road trip with Damon and Elena we went to Georgia I mean it wasn't your normal road trip if you count meeting a witch, her telling you that you can't know about the supernatural and that I need to forget, getting beaten up by a vampire, Lexi's boyfriend, getting a few broken ribs and maybe a concussion before Damon fed me his blood. So yeah I guess not the normal road trip that normal people go on, but I'm not normal I guess that I'm like a reincarnation of Jessie from 1864. Bree told me that I could talk again… but only if I forget about the supernatural world and live a normal human life, I mean I'm fine with that but what about Damon and Stefan? Also Elena and Bonnie? What would that do to them? They usually talk to me about this stuff and now they won't be able to… I guess they will have each other… but if I don't apparently it will kill me and some guy that I have no idea who. I'm a mute because of something that happened in my "past life", something traumatic that effected me in this life to become a mute. Bree also said that I can't remember the past, I have to forget the memories until he is awakened but who is "he"? I found out more questions than answers today… I just don't know what to do… I'm so confused._

* * *

When Jessie was done, she put her journal away before grabbing some clean clothes and going into her bathroom and showering before changing into some grey sweatpants with a dark grey baggy tee and her hair in a bun also her necklace around her neck, she came out and went to put her vervain necklace back on but someone put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Jessie breathed a quiet sigh of relief seeing Damon and smiled at him.

He returned it although it was strained, he didn't want to do what he was about to do… but he had to… to save her… so he locked eyes with Jessie and compelled her, "**You will forget everything about the memories, dreams of the past life of Jessie Lockwood. You will forget everything about the supernatural world, vampires and witches. You will live a normal life, a free happy human one, getting drunk while trying not to get a detention, having fun with your friends. If someone brings up anything to do with vampires and witches you don't know a thing. Only the person who wants to save you will be able to undo this compulsion. Forget that I was here.**" Damon compelled and kissing her head, "Sorry JJ… it's for the best." Be he picked up her journal and ripped out the pages gently and got her art book taking out a pictures of her past life also he found a folder filled with letters from 1864 to 1865, he took them as well before going and left her room, _I'll put these in the box that Stefan has of her things_ Damon thought.

Jessie came out of her trance shaking her head before getting the nice little bracelet that she brought somewhere and put it on her wrist then went downstairs to drink some coffee.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! So that was probably the longest chapter that I've done so far… what d'you think? Remember my two questions: when Kol goes to Denver to "befriend" Jeremy would you want Jessie to go? Or stay behind? Also would you want Jessie to un-dagger Kol at the "dinner party" or have them meet at the ball? Please review guy's means a lot love reading your reviews and thank you for adding me to your alerts and favourites! Remember two reviews before the next one :) hopefully it'll be up tomorrow… or later today as it is already Saturday night! Peace and love! **


	10. Unpleasantville & Children Of The Damned

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: thank you so so so soooo much for the reviews guy's! Means a lot! So yeah it's kind of come to Kol and Jessie meeting at the ball and I have a pretty cool idea for that and I'm running through different scenarios on how they will play it out and with her old lover being Kol there will be problems ;) so yeah but that's about two seasons away so I don't need to worry about that right now. I'm trying to get through season 1 quite quickly and I think that's going to be a little easier now that Jessie is just a "normal human" but don't worry she will have run ins with vampires especially in Season two with some "special" vampires ;) also when I do Children Of The Damned, yes there will be another episode in this chapter, Jessie will appear in the flashbacks but she won't be remembering them… Stefan or Damon will, ok? How that's clear :) now on with the story… sorry about any mistakes again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Unpleasantville/ Children Of the Damned**

* * *

Jessie looked out the window while Alaric talked about the first Global Civilization. Jessie was thinking about what happened this morning… she actually said a letter… she said the letter 'A' and kept do it so she knew that she wasn't imagining it. Jessie couldn't keep the smile off her face for the whole morning causing her friends and family to question her but she just shrugged them off. When the bell rang, Jessie got up and went to Jeremy who got his paper back and Jessie saw an 'A' written in it in red writing making her grin at her best friend. "Surprised? It's a good essay your thoughts are clear and your argument was well laid out. It's just… err… you don't actually think that there are vampires in Mystic Falls?" Alaric asked and Jessie rolled her eyes at the strange thought of vampires being in Mystic Falls but she couldn't help but feel as if she should know something… something important…

"No… no I-I think statistically there has been more animal attacks mysterious deaths, people gone missing more than any place in the whole common wealth of Virginia." Jeremy answered and Jessie frowned a little before shaking her head, "It's conjecture but creative which is why you got the A but I just wouldn't get to caught up in the conspire theory of it all." Alaric warned but with a smile. "Yeah… I won't." Jeremy said and swung his arm around Jessie's shoulders in a playful way and they began to walk away, "Oh Jeremy… the sources that you got for the 1860's info? Err Jonathan Gilbert?" Alaric asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Oh my ancestors journal?" He asked and Alaric nodded, "I'd really like to see that sometime." Alaric said.

"Really?" Jeremy asked taking his arm off Jessie and getting his bag off his shoulder, "Yeah for someone who was from the Civil War that's like porn for a history teacher." Alaric replied and Jessie laughed silently while Alaric rolled his eyes at her. Jeremy got the journal out of his bag and gave it to Alaric, "Think my essay is creative wait till you get a load of this thing. Jessie's ancestor Jessica Lockwood was mentioned in there about her being a friend with Jonathan." Jeremy stated. "Thank you." Alaric said and Jeremy put his arm around Jessie's shoulders and they walked out.

* * *

After school Megan and Jessie went to the Grill where Kyle was with his friend Jay, "Hey Jessie over here!" Kyle said and waved them over, Megan pulled Jessie over to the table and sat next to Jay while Jessie sat next to Kyle who kissed her lightly on the lips and took her hand, "So you're 15 tomorrow… happy that your birthday is on the day of the dance?" Kyle asked grinning while Jessie rolled her eyes everyone knew that Jessie hated going to these dances and it made it worse as it was on her birthday. "Don't worry my birthday present will make up for it." Kyle said grinning and kissed her again.

Megan smirked, "Guys don't fuck in a public place, Jessie I thought I taught you better." Megan scolded and Jessie and Kyle pulled away with Jessie blushing while Kyle just rolled his eyes but had a small blush on his cheeks making Jessie smile. "Am I still allowed to stay at yours tomorrow Jessie?" Megan asked and Jessie nodded her head before someone came and they ordered some food to eat.

* * *

In the morning, as Jessie came downstairs are parents and brother were sitting at the table and smiled at her, "Happy birthday sweetie," He dad said and hugged her. Jessie returned the hug smiling at him before he kissed her head then her mom came, "Happy birthday Jessie." She said grinning and hugged her daughter and then finally Tyler came and smirked at Jessie. "Happy birthday cutie, finally 15… but that doesn't mean you can drink." Tyler warned before pulling her into a bear hug and kissed her forehead. Jessie grinned at him before her parents took her over to the table where three presents were.

Her mom picked up a square package, "here you go sweetie." Her mom said and handed her the present. Jessie smiled and opened it seeing red leather bound photo book with a black clasp and she grinned at her mom and hugged her, _thank you_ she signed happily. "There are photos of you from when you a baby then a child…" Carol said and Jessie nodded smiling at her mom. "Ok so here you go." Her dad said and handed her a smaller package and she opened it seeing a new journal making her smile and nod her head to her dad. "My turn! I think mine's the best personally," Tyler said smugly and gave her, her present she opened it and saw a new pair of track shoes she grinned at Tyler who smiled and hugged her. _Thank you all so much_ Jessie signed grinning. Her family smiled before Tyler looked at the time, "Come on I need to get you to school otherwise Caroline will kill me." Tyler said.

When Jessie got back to school to help paint for the dance, Caroline squealed and came over hugging the life out of Jessie, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Caroline exclaimed and hugged her making Jessie roll her eyes but awkwardly hug her back before Caroline got pulled back and then Megan was hugging the life out of Jessie. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MY BABY GIRL IS GROWING UP!" Megan exclaimed giggling and Jessie smiled at the blondes before seeing Kyle and mouthing _help_ to him and Kyle grinned before coming over and pulling Megan off of Jessie who breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Kyle pulled her into a hug but it was gentler than the blonde duo hugs and Jessie smiled and hugged him back, there was a flash and the two pulled away seeing Megan with her camera and dramatically crying with Caroline. "They grow up so fast," Caroline wept dramatically making Jessie rolled her eyes.

_Thank you guys_ Jessie signed to them and they all grinned at her and handed her, her presents. "Ok come on guys we have work to do." Caroline ordered before they began to help for the dance.

When they were done Jessie and Megan got a lift with Tyler to the Lockwood estate where they began to get ready for the 50's dance. Jessie was dressed in a white strapless puffy dress that went a few inches above the knee and had a black belt under her chest; her hair was left down in her natural curls with a black headband. She also wore black pumps. Megan was wearing a cute pink puffy dress a few inches above the knee as well, with white belt also black heels and her hair was curled and a few strands were held back with pink grip. They had make-up on, even though Jessie wasn't a fan of it Megan made her, as it was her birthday, before they went downstairs and saw Tyler ready. "Lets go ladies," Tyler ordered and they both rolled their eyes before getting into his truck and he drove to the school.

When they got into the school they saw the dance in full swing and smiled to each other before finding Kyle and his friends. Kyle grinned at Jessie and hugged her before pulling her over to the punch bowl where Jeremy was, Jeremy grinned at Jessie and pulled her into a hug, "Happy birthday Jessie. Here you go," Jeremy said and handed her, her present she smiled before opening it and seeing the book of Romeo and Juliet making her grin at Jeremy who smiled back at her, "Do you like it?" Jeremy asked and Jessie nodded her head hugging him again.

"Ok see you around the dance, and have fun." Jeremy said before Kyle and Jessie went off. Kyle pulled Jessie into a corner and got something out of his pocket, "Here you go… it's not much…" Kyle stuttered and gave it to Jessie who smiled and unwrapped it seeing a small penguin on a charm bracelet making her smile before kissing him gently then pulling away and signed, _it's perfect_. Kyle grinned and kissed her again before getting the bracelet and putting it on her right wrist with her other bracelet that she brought somewhere…

Megan had brought Jessie a new beanie also a scarf, and a skirt while Caroline brought her new converse and Elena also got her a new beanie and Matt gave her some chocolates. Jessie was dancing with Kyle when Stefan came up behind him, "Hey Kyle mind if I cut in with the birthday girl?" Stefan asked and Kyle shrugged before kissing Jessie on the head then left before Stefan was in Kyle's place.

"You need to be careful, there's a vampire out to get Elena ok?" Stefan said seriously and Jessie frowned confused, _what do you mean? Vampires aren't real_ Jessie mouthed slowly and Stefan seemed to freeze before cursing under his breath, "he compelled you… Err don't worry about it Jessie just those Twilight books that you gave me are getting into my head," Stefan played it off and Jessie nodded her head confused before giving him a small smile. "So err Kyle told me he got you a charm bracelet? Well me and Damon got you this for it…" Stefan said getting it out of his pocket it was a love heart charm that sparkled when the light hit it. Jessie was in awe and smiled at Stefan as he clasped the charm on before he smiled at her then frowned.

"I have to go, but have a great birthday Jessie." Stefan said before walking off. Jessie shrugged before finding Kyle and smiling at him before he took her hand and went over to the punch where Jeremy gave her a cup of punch, "I've spiked the punch but don't tell Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy said grinning and Jessie smirked before drinking and wincing at the strong vodka but drunk it.

"Everything going ok?" They heard and the three turned and saw Mr. Saltzman with Jenna. "Yeah," Kyle said, "Defiantly," Jeremy answered and Jessie nodded her head grinning. Jenna raised her eyebrows at them, "hmm… better be… happy birthday Jessie," Jenna said smiling and hugged the girl who hugged her back awkwardly before she pulled back and smiled. "Oh yeah happy birthday Jessie. Now remember to do your essay by next week guys," Alaric warned lightly before smiling and walking away with Jenna and the three teens gave a relief sigh.

"Well that was close…" Jeremy muttered smirking before they began to drink the spiked punch.

* * *

Megan, Kyle, Jessie and Jeremy were all outside on the filed with some of the spiked punch drinking and laughing the night away, "Oh yeah and this girl Anna…" Jeremy said slurring slightly, "I like she wanted to read Jonathan Gilberts journal… I mean I like her I think," He hiccupped, "She's cute and geeky and all… but I don't know my track record with girls is a little sketchy." Jeremy finished and Jessie nodded her head feeling a little regret for a reason she doesn't know before she drunk more punch.

"Hey! Let's go to the forest where we hung out as children!" Megan declared and stood up shakily making Jessie giggle silently before Megan took her hands and pulled her up and the girls ran to the parking lot looking for a car and pouted. Kyle and Jeremy shrugged before running after the girls and laughed at their pouting faces, "there's no car that we can use." Megan slurred annoyed.

Kyle grinned, "we can use my brothers car… he leaves the keys in the truck. Jessie your presents are in your brothers truck right?" Jessie nodded, "Ok then let's go to my brothers truck!" Kyle shouted and took Jessie's hand and pulled her to his brothers truck and Jessie got in the passenger seat while Kyle got in the driving seat and Megan got in the back but Jeremy was a bit reluctant. "I can't go guys… I'm on punch duty, remember?" Jeremy stated.

"You're no fun… bye!" Megan said giggling and shut the door. Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked back into the school while Kyle turned the truck on, "Do you know how to drive?" Megan asked Kyle who started off down the road, occasionally going into the other line, as he was drunk, also he didn't know how to drive. "Nope. But might as well learn, hey?" Kyle said grinning

Jessie rolled her green eyes and looked out the window feeling a bad thing in her stomach, "Woo!" Kyle cheered and drove faster but Jessie saw someone in the road. Jessie took a deep breath and started to panic and looked at Kyle in fear but he didn't notice it, "KYLE LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted, could have been Jessie, and could have been Megan no one knows until Kyle's car swerved off of Wickery Bridge and straight into the water. Jessie's head banged against the back of the chair and she groaned silently and froze feeling water at her feet and seeing it rising before she looked behind her and saw Megan passed out and Kyle waking up with a cut on his head, "Jessie? Megan? What?" Kyle asked confused before freezing at the water rising.

"Shit! Fuck this shit! Oh fuck! I'm so dead!" Kyle exclaimed before looking at Jessie then taking off his seatbelt and tried to kick the window down but they wouldn't smash, Jessie took her seatbelt off and ignored the throbbing headache and pain in her knee and began to kick the window as well feeling panicked and scared her knee groaned in protest but Jessie wouldn't stop kicking.

The water was now up to their chest and Megan still hadn't woken up, Jessie was fearing the worst when she saw someone swim up to the car door, it was the man that she spoke to before, and went to open her door but she shook her head and pointed to Megan and Kyle. He looked conflicted but she gave him a pleading look as the water was up to their necks now. "Jessie… I'm so sorry." Kyle murmured and took her hand, Jessie nodded and gave him a small smile before the back door opened and the man took Megan out before swimming to the top.

"If he comes back, he's taking you Jessie. This is my fault." Kyle said as the water was at their chins, Jessie shook her head trying to keep her head above water, "No. He's taking you Jessie." Kyle ordered, Jessie just nodded before the water came above their faces and they both took a deep breath getting as much oxygen as possible.

The mystery man came back again and pulled open Kyle's door but Kyle shook his head and pointed to Jessie but Jessie looked at the man and he nodded before he swum up the surface with Kyle. Jessie felt like crying and screaming from the agony in her knee and head but knew it would do no good. She could feel the darkness coming over and her eyes shut close just as the mystery man ripped her door off and picked her up in his arms looking at her panicked before going to the surface.

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_Jessie smiled at seeing Anna and ran up to hug her friend. "Hello Jessie." Anna greeted, "Hello Anna." Jessie replied and they hooked arms and walked around the gardens. "So tell me, what is of this mystery boy Jessie?" Anna questioned her friend and Jessie sighed dramatically not knowing that Original watching her again from the forest._

"_You as well Anna? Dear lord, can I not be seen telling a boy to leave me alone and not have the whole town to think that we are courting?" Jessie asked smirking. Kol couldn't help but smirk as well at seeing the playful smirk on her rosy lips wanting them on his lips again. _

_Anna smiled at her friend, "The town talks quickly Jessie, you should know this," Anna said and Jessie sighed but nodded her head._

* * *

Tyler was at home when he got the phone call. He just heard, "_Jessica Lockwood_." Also, "_car crash_," before he dropped the phone and jumped into his car and drove all the way to the hospital demanding to see his sister, they said the room number and Tyler ran to it and got in there seeing his sister all hooked up and her face pale and sunken also a cast on her right knee.

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_Emily, Jessie and Anna were in the greenhouse with Katherine and Pearl, Katherine and Pearl were talking in hushed voices while the other three were looking at the flowers before Mr. Gilbert came in and nodded his head towards Jessie. "Seems like your mother has an admirer," Katherine commented smiling to Anna who smiled back and Emily and Jessie giggled._

_Jessie walked out of the greenhouse and saw Stefan and Damon's father talking to them, "All you have been is disappointment." Their father said and Jessie frowned and locked eyes with Damon and he nodded slightly before she walked off and saw her father talking to George. Her father waved her over, "Yes father?" Jessie asked politely. _

"_You have a curfew, be home before dark rises Jessie. Do not argue," He ordered and Jessie nodded confused before she walked away._

"_I'm hurt Mr. Salvatore, have you traded me for Miss. Pierce?" Jessie asked mockingly as she saw Mr. Salvatore playing crocket with Katherine. He looked up at Jessie, "Of course not Jessie. Just Miss. Pierce was free to play." He answered but Jessie rolled her eyes before walking away._

* * *

Tyler held Jessie's hand with tears in his eyes hoping that she was going to be ok. A few minutes later their mom and dad came in confused, "What happened?" Richard asked quickly and looked at his little girl lying in the hospital bed. "She was in a car accident… Kyle was driving but something happened and they went… they went over Wickery Bridge… then they all just turned up here." Tyler answered that was all that he got from nurses and doctors when they came and saw Jessie.

Richard and Carol sat down next to their daughter watching her shallow breathing carefully.

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_Kol was angry. When Kol was angry nothing good ever came from that. He was angry because some bloody farm owner decided that he wanted to court Jessie, his Jessie Lockwood. And Kol was having none of that. _

_At nightfall, he went up to her bedchamber and saw her taking all the grips out of her hair so it fell in her perfect ringlets, Kol smiled to himself as she started to get undress but froze. "I know you're there Mr. Mikealson." She said softly and Kol appeared behind her and began to undo her corset like before and she wasn't stopping him, "You have an excellent ear, Miss. Lockwood." Kol murmured softly as his fingers trailed over the thing fabric underneath her corset._

"_Thank you Mr. Mikealson," Jessie replied and took the corset off before picking up her silk nightgown and looked at Kol expectantly, he raised an eyebrow, "Really? It's not like anything that I haven't seen before, love." Kol said smirking and Jessie blushed making his smirk grow before he turned around dramatically and she smiled before taking off her dress then slipping on her nightgown and walked behind Kol and tapped him on the shoulder. "You're done? Fantastic." He said smirking before picking her up and throwing her onto her bed with Jessie giving a small squeal and he smirked and appeared right on top of her._

"_What are you?" Jessie asked softly as she ran her fingers down his white button up shirt, "A vampire, love." Kol whispered and Jessie nodded her head before he leaned forward. "And I'm angry, darling… you see some pathetic farmer boy believes that he can take what's mine. And that just doesn't suit well with me, sweetheart. So this is how it's going to go, we're telling your father that we are courting then you move away to England with me and see my family." Kol said sweetly and Jessie raised an eyebrow and scoffed making him confused. "And what makes you think that I'll agree?" Jessie asked. "I'm a vampire love, I can easily compel you also you're mine." Kol said possessively and Jessie rolled her eyes at him being possessive._

* * *

"Hi I'm Doctor Keen, Jessica was involved in a car accident with Kyle Carter and Megan Forbes. Jessie seemed to have the most injures as she had taken in the most water. She has a broken kneecap, which will heal in about 6 weeks then we will be doing some physio to help get back the muscle. There was a head injury, luckily there wasn't any bleeding, but a concussion but Jessie had fainted so she has gone into a coma." Carol gasped and Richard held her close while Tyler just kept looking at his sister, "We're sure that she will wake up from it. It's just a traumatic experience and her brain needs so time to heal," The Doctor said. "How long will she be in the… coma for?" Richard asked. "We're not sure." The Doctor answered before going to leave. "How are Kyle and Megan?" Richard asked as his wife sat down with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Kyle just has a small concussion and will be staying over night, Megan seemed to have gotten a small fracture to the wrist and we placed a cast over it also we're keeping her in overnight just in case of a concussion. Their guardians are here. The police will be involved tomorrow and they will need to question Jessie when she wakes up. That's if she remembers." The Doctor replied. "What do you mean if?" Tyler asked annoyed. "There was a knock to the head… the brain is very fragile, but there could have been some memory lost." The Doctor replied before leaving the family.

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864_

"_What's happening? Father, brother what is going on outside of these walls?" Jessie asked confused hearing gunshots and shouts from outside. _

_Her father looked at her, then at his son before the father and son nodded to each other and George went over to his sister, "Sister, you're going to stay with a friend of ours. He will look after you. Remember I love you." George said, "I love you sweetie, but Mystic Falls isn't safe anymore… he will look after you. Ah there he is now, go with him and don't disobey Jessie." Her father ordered and Jessie looked at the man who had dark brown hair and was very handsome with a playful smirk on his face, "Hello, love. I'm Kol Mikealson and I believe that you are coming to stay in England with my family and I. Don't be afraid, it'll be fun."_

* * *

**A/N: So… what d'you think? Thanks for your feedback on the questions means a lot got a few ideas running around my mind that seem pretty cool. Like the flashbacks? Also the crash was something that like HAD to happen to fit in with the story I just chose Wickery Bridge because I'm strange. Figured out the man yet? Don't worry he'll be making LOADS of appearances soon ;) give me feedback please! Thank you! You know the rules 2 reviews :) another chapter might not be up tomorrow but probably on Friday or Saturday as I'm back to school on Monday and I'm busy tomorrow but I'll try. Thank you! Peace and love my lovelies. **


	11. Fool Me Once & One Month

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: ok thank you for the reviews guys! Means a lot! And CSIGetteBLUE the memory loss is because she hit her head to hard and they believe that she will have some memory loss, but she won't so don't worry she'll just be remembering things instead :) those flashbacks I did that was her remembering I know I said that is wasn't going to be her but I've changed it so yeah those were her memories there will be more memories to come that will be in this life with like Tyler and the past life as well. Cyn4675 kind of, as she will be in a coma she won't be like with everyone else and being involved so yes that was another reason that I did this but there is going to be a surprise when she wakes up ;) remember what Bree said about her brain being fragile and needs rest ;) and the man saving her isn't Stefan! He was busy killing Noah and she would remember Stefan… not saying who it is though but hope you like it and won't kill me when you find out :D **

**Have you guys heard about The Originals like having their own show? I think that it will be pretty cool but they still need the Originals in TVD though but it seems pretty cool :D can't wait till the new episode of TVD! So excited!**

**So yeah anymore questions just put it in a review or PM me :) ok on with the show! Also sorry for any mistakes, I'm learning :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampires Diaries only my OC's.**

**Fool Me Once/ One Month**

* * *

When he got back to the hotel he was pushed up against the wall by an invisible force. "Why? Why are you so stupid! You know that you can't be in that town yet! Stop being so ignorant and leave the girl be!" Zelda hissed annoyed. He glared at the witch before she let him go and he appeared in front of her. "Don't do that again, I can easily rip your heart out. Don't test my patience. I needed to see her, to see if it was true… Zelda we need to find out more about what happened, Jessica is a mute when she shouldn't be. Don't the witches talk?" He asked straightening his tie. Zelda sighed. "Yes, the witches do talk and they have been talking for the last hundred or so years about Jessie Lockwood. Jessie was placed under a… curse which led to her death not like the bear attack that you all believed… it's just the curse made it look like a bear attack, it was the most excruciating curse someone could be placed under, even more for a human. Jessie needs time to heal, when she is healed then everything will make sense no one knows the true story other than Jessie and the powerful witch that placed the curse onto her." Zelda explained to him. He nodded before sighing, "How long till she heals? You must know that." He asked trying to be patient. Zelda sighed again, "I don't know. It's however long it takes for her mind to heal, she has been through something that no human should ever go through all because she fell in love." Zelda replied.

* * *

Anna quietly made her way into the hospital, and went to her room. She saw Jessie laying on the hospital bed and her brother asleep on a chair also her mother asleep and her father probably getting coffee. Anna went over to Jessie and sighed, "So sorry that you have to get involved. This world wasn't meant for you." Anna whispered before hearing footsteps and quickly picked her up and left seeing Jessie's dad outside she locked eyes with him. "**You didn't see anything, go sit in a chair and fall asleep**." Anna compelled and Richard did what he was told before Anna sped out of the hospital and went to the hotel they were staying in.

Ben looked at Anna as she came in with another girl that was passed out, "What? Anna who's she? I thought that we were just using Elena." Ben asked confused but Anna just ignored him and put Jessie on another bed before turning around, "Make sure that Elena doesn't leave. Don't touch Jessie, ok? We need her." Anna ordered before leaving.

When Elena woke she looked around before seeing Ben in the chair asleep, then she saw Jessie on the other bed, she gasped and quietly went over to Jessie seeing her right leg in a cast and realizing that she was in the accident that went over Wickery Bridge. Elena gently touched her hair before looking around thinking of way for them to get out. She couldn't pick Jessie up, even though she was little but Elena was strong enough, Elena was going to call Stefan when she was out of there. After Elena got caught and she was put in the bathroom Anna rolled her eyes at the new vampire and went over to Jessie, "What we doing with the mute girl?" Ben asked.

Anna bit into her wrist, "Healing her so we won't have to worry about the broken leg." Anna said gave her wrist to Jessie and the blood went effortlessly down her throat, "But she's in a coma… she can't drink it." Ben commented confused but frowned when he saw Jessie drinking it. "Ok… that's weird…" Ben said freaked out, "Meet Jessie Lockwood, the weird Lockwood. Her family have been compelled, so have the doctors also anyone that knew about Jessie they've forgotten that she was in the accident and I also compelled her little human boyfriend and best friend and they believe that it was just those two in the accident. They all think Jessie is staying with family out of town for now." Anna answered and pulled her wrist away to heal before she ripped the cast off of Jessie's leg easily and threw it behind her.

* * *

_England 1864 _

_Jessie looked out of the carriage as they stopped outside of the huge mansion, after coming up the big driveway. "Wow this doesn't show off your wealth," Jessie whispered sarcastically and Kol hid a chuckle before holding his hand out for Jessie but she ignored it and walked past him. _

_Kol smirked at Jessie before getting her bags and following her, as they walked into the huge house Jessie took in the features and smiled as it were so beautiful. "Brothers, sister I'm home… and I have a present." Kol mocked and Jessie rolled her eyes and smacked his chest but he just smirked at her and Jessie had come to a conclusion that he was an absolute douche. _

_Then two other men and a blonde lady came and saw the human and looked at Kol, "You must be Jessica Lockwood. I'm Elijah, welcome to our home." Elijah greeted and Jessie took in his good looks and smiled at him gently, "Hello." Jessie replied. "I'm Niklaus but you may call me Klaus, love." Klaus greeted and Jessie got a strong British accent that was shown a little in Elijah and sometimes in Kol. Jessie curtsied at him as he pulled her hand and kissed her knuckles making her smile at him being charming, "I'm Rebekah." Rebekah said and looked at Jessie up and down but Jessie just stared at her with a small smirk on her face. "Done judging me, sweetheart?" Jessie asked innocently and Rebekah smiled, "I like you. Come, I'll show you to your room while my idiotic brother takes your bags." Rebekah said and took Jessie's hand and pulled her upstairs while Kol frowned._

"_I'm not idiotic," Kol mumbled pouting slightly and Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother before walking away and Elijah just smiled, "Of course not, Kol." Elijah said nodding and walked away while Kol grinned but then it faded, "Brother! That was your first ever, sarcastic comment! I applaud you!" Kol exclaimed._

* * *

During this time, Stefan had come and saved the three girls and he dropped Jessie back off at the hospital before he got Damon to un-compel the nurses, Doctors and her family also anyone else but just said that she was just in a coma and she didn't brake her leg before both vampires left and went to sort out the situation with Anna.

* * *

Everyday, all her friends came and saw her and spoke to her thinking that Jessie couldn't hear them, but she could. She knew about everything going on as Damon or Stefan usually came in and talked to her for a while, sometimes Bonnie and Elena and Caroline. Kyle and Megan visit every few days when they can and just talk about what's happening in the normal world without vampires and witches. Jeremy comes in and keeps asking her to wake up as he misses his best friend and wants to talk to her again, wants to see her smile and her silent laugh also the way her eyes light up. Tyler comes in and just sits there, holding her hand, usually not saying anything and if he does it's to tell her to wake up already and to stop being so lazy but he just sits there and watches his little sister be so still.

One month. That was how long Jessie was in her coma. That was how long it took for her to wake, for her to remember, for her to heal.

It was Tuesday morning, Tyler had come to see Jessie before school, like normal, and he sat down in the chair beside her bed and held her hand. "Hey Jessie… going to wake up yet sleeping beauty?" Tyler joked weakly and sighed looking down into his lap. He jumped back in his chair as Jessie suddenly sat up gasping; she was actually making a sound! Tyler sat there frozen before Jessie's green stare locked eyes with his shocked and confused browns eyes.

"Tyler…" She whispered her voice rasp. Then that was when Tyler fainted.

Jessie rolled her eyes before groaning as she moved her neck from side to side slowly, then she moved her arms and wrist and her legs and made sure that everything was working before looking up at the door as a Doctor came in. he froze before looking at the fainted teenage boy in the chair then back at the girl who smiled at him and had an innocent way about her.

"Well… that was unexpected. Excuse me," The Doctor said before going back out and Jessie looked around and frowned seeing the date she had been asleep for a whole month! "What the bloody hell happened," Jessie whispered to herself confused as she didn't know why she was in the hospital and how she could talk but she kept getting glimpse's of a man named Kol flashing through her head and she couldn't help the way her stomach turned, in a good way, at thinking of him.

A few minutes' later two nurses and the Doctor came in with her parents rushing in and looked at Jessie relieved, the Doctor came over and gently took her wrist to check her pulse and frowned. "Pulse rate is fine… colour has returned quickly… you don't look like you have been in a coma Jessica." The Doctor said and Jessie frowned confused before looking at her parents who came towards her but Jessie saw a glass of water and picked it up before throwing it over Tyler's face who woke up and Jessie giggled, not silently. Everyone stared at her and she blushed at everyone doing so before he mother just stuttered out, "What… how? A-are you ok? H-how can you talk? Are you alright sweetie?" Carol asked frantically before checking her temperature like a mother would to her sick child.

Jessie just nodded her head smiling, "I…I-I'm f-f-fine…" She said trying to pronounce the words properly and everyone just stood frozen not knowing what to do before the Doctor spoke up, "Jessica, do you remember anything that happened before the coma?" He asked and Jessie frowned but had a vague memory of a crash happening… her eyes widened and looked at her parents silently asking if her friend and boyfriend were alright, "Kyle and Megan are both fine, Jessie." Her dad answered and Jessie nodded in relief.

"I'm guessing that you're hungry… so we'll bring in some food then check up on you later and you can probably be discharged later." The Doctor said and left the Lockwood's to talk.

Tyler just stared at his sister in confusion as to why she can talk, and her parents just looked at their daughter in happiness to know that she was ok. "How are you feeling, honey?" Her mother asked and took her hand. Jessie just smiled a little, before nodding her head meaning she was ok and Carol just smiled, speechless.

* * *

When they finally allowed Jessie to go home, her parents wouldn't stop hovering over her, her brother hasn't said a word yet he just looks at Jessie blankly not saying a word.

Carol and Richard made sure that Jessie was ok as they helped her up the stairs to her bedroom, Jessie couldn't help but roll her eyes at her parents babying her, she can walk on her own. Jessie couldn't help but smile when she entered her room feeling like home again, she turned to her parents and opened her mouth to speak, "I-I-I'll b-be fine." She stumbled quietly, getting use to talking. Her parents were shocked again but nodded their heads before kissing her forehead and leaving their daughter to get comfortable. Jessie smiled before going over to her draws and getting out some sweatpants, a baggy tee and new underwear and bra before going into her bathroom and wobbled slightly and held onto the wall before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes again before getting the shower on and waited for it to warm up, she took her hair out of a braid that was done but not that good, before stepping into the shower and washing for an hour before she came out of the warm water and wrapped a towel around her body. She brushed her now soft and clean hair before brushing her teeth thoroughly then she changed into her clean clothes and pulled her hair up into a ponytail then going back into her room where she saw Tyler sitting on her bed.

Jessie stood in the doorway of her bathroom and looked at her brother silently, "You know, you can't go out ever again without me ok?" Tyler ordered as he stood up before smiling in relief and Jessie gave him her smile before he pulled her into a big bear hug and kissed her head. "Never scare me like that ever again, Jessie. I mean, what were you thinking? Geez you're not allowed to drink until your thirty ok? If I catch you drinking it's going up to forty." Tyler said sternly and Jessie just giggled, not her normal silent giggle, but a real one and Tyler couldn't help the grin that grew on his face. "I can't believe that you're talking… it's… unbelievable…" Tyler whispered.

Jessie grinned at her brother not really believing it either but just shrugged, "I'll help you learn how to speak yeah?" Tyler asked and Jessie nodded her head smiling excitedly at her brother. "Do you remember what happened?" Tyler asked seriously as they pulled away from the hug and Jessie bit her lip frowning slightly before shrugging, "A… l-little." Jessie stuttered and Tyler nodded his head. "T-there was an a-a-acc-" Jessie stopped and frowned annoyed not being able to say the word, "Accident." Tyler filled in and Jessie nodded her head, "we w-went into t-the water…"

Tyler nodded his head. "Kyle was driving his brothers car, you three were drunk," He gave her a disapproving look, "And then you swerved off Wickery Bridge and into the water… someone must have jumped in and saved you lot because apparently by the time the ambulance came you three were on the bridge soaked. Megan had a broken wrist, but the cast if off now, Kyle had a small concussion but he all right now, you were under the water the longest and seemed to have the most damage. The Doctors said… they said that you would have memory loss… but you seem fine, you are fine right?" Tyler asked quickly and Jessie just nodded her head taking it all in before looking at Tyler, "I… I h-heard… y-y-you… you all." Jessie stumbled and Tyler frowned confused. "You mean… you heard us when we were speaking to you? When you were in the… coma?" Tyler asked slowly and Jessie nodded her head and Tyler took a deep breath before nodding his head.

"But you're fine now, so that's all that matters. Bet you're hungry and tired… up for a movie night like when we were younger cutie?" Tyler asked grinning and Jessie nodded her head smiling before she got into her head and Tyler put a film in, "I'll go order some pizza. Be careful, don't do anything stupid Jessie." Tyler warned and Jessie nodded her head innocently before he left and she grabbed her Journal and saw pages missing making her angry before she calmed down and took a deep breath and put her Journal back and waited till Tyler came back up. When he did he had the pizza and two sodas, he got on her bed sitting on the covers before opening the pizza box and pressed play on the film, which was 101 Dalmatians.

Half way through the film, Tyler noticed that Jessie had fell asleep and smiled at his sleeping sister before picking up the empty pizza box and the soda cans, he turned the television off, "Night Jessie… love you sis." He whispered before closing the door and walking downstairs.

* * *

_England 1864 November_

"_Sweetheart, you need patience." He said, "I have patience Nik." Jessie snapped before Klaus chuckled at the little bronze girl and smirked, "Of course you do, sweetheart. You need to press lightly when applying paint otherwise you would make the parchment sink." Klaus guided and Jessie sighed but did as she was told before stopping and looking at Klaus, "How can you be so evil when you have time to paint pretty pictures Nik?" Jessie asked innocently with a slight smirk on her young face. Klaus chuckled but said nothing as his brother came into the room, "Hello beautiful, is Nik boring you? He bores us all, love." Kol said cockily and Jessie just rolled her forest green eyes at him. _

"_I'm afraid not, brown eyes. You're the one that bores me, Nik interests me, love." Jessie replied softly before she curtsied to Klaus who just chuckled and nodded at her then she brushed past Kol giving him a slight smirk and he licked her lips. "She truly is amazing, isn't she brother?" Kol asked Klaus who nodded her head smiling slightly at his brother being smitten for the young Lockwood. "Go catch her brother." Klaus ordered lightly before turning back to his painting and Kol left to catch up with Jessie._

_Jessie was walking down the stone corridors towards her bedchamber with a small smile playing her soft lips when she suddenly got pushed against the wall by no other than Kol, Jessie couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her throat at seeing him look at her in hunger. "You are such a tease, love. But I'm tired of waiting for you to give in, we've stolen kisses for the past months but now I want more." Kol demanded and Jessie smirked before trailing her fingers down his white button up shirt and moved her lips to his ear, gently grazing his cheek and whispered softly, "You made me forget our memories in Mystic Falls, love. This is your punishment," Jessie whispered before pulling back and went to leave but Kol wouldn't allow it and pushed her against the wall again and pressed his body against hers making her gasp a little and he smirked before taking his lips in his claiming them as his own. Jessie returned the kiss and moaned slightly when he bit on her bottom lip drawing blood, Kol pulled back and looked into her blazing green eyes before looking at her lips and licking the blood off making Jessie moan again before Kol picked her up and sped off to his bedchamber and shut the door behind him. _

_Jessie was suddenly on a soft bed still with her lips on Kol's before he left her lips and trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone while Jessie took deeps breaths before he gently nipped her neck growling, "You're mine." He growled against her soft skin before capturing her lips one last time then pulling away leaning their foreheads against each other. "You're mine. And don't you bloody forget it," He growled before kissing her on the nose making her giggle and he gave her, his famous grin._

* * *

**A/N: So what d'you think? I know I'm late at updating but I had school and stuff and I needed to get back into the routine of going to school then doing homework. Sorry about it not being as long as I would have liked but I wanted to post this as you guys have waited ages for it. Hope I didn't disappoint you with the flashbacks and Jessie talking again, I'm trying not to move too fast and trying to keep it to a reasonable pace. If you have any problems PM or post it into a review :) the next chapter should hopefully be up next week… I'll try and possible get two up by next Saturday/Sunday. Thank you for the reviews means a lot! Love reading them! Remember two reviews again till the next one :) till next time my lovelies.**


	12. There Goes The Neighbourhood

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: thank you all so much on the reviews and alerts my lovelies! Love reading the reviews and seeing what you all think, and love that you guys like my story :) I was a little stuck on where to start it again but I think that I've chosen the right place to start it again with Jessie hope that you guys like it. HAVE YOU SEEN AFTER SCHOOL SPECIAL?! OMG! I HAVE NEVER FANGIRLED SO BADLY IN LIFE! OMG BUT LIKE NATE WAS JUST BAUTIFUL IN IT! THEN JOSEPH WAS AMAZING LIKE ALWAYS AND CLAIRE IS AMAZING AS WELL! BUT LIKE OMG! MY ORIGINALS! Anyways… Sorry about any errors, still learning, enjoy the chapter! **

**There Goes The Neighbourhood**

* * *

Kyle couldn't help the feeling that arose when he saw Jessie in the school corridors again. He felt regret but couldn't stop the smile that came onto his face. Megan stopped talking to Kyle and looked behind her and saw Jessie looked awkward not noticing her two friends, Megan squealed before running up to Jessie and attacking her in a hug from behind. Jessie screamed a little in shock making Megan and Kyle freeze and looked at each other before Jessie turned around blushing.

Kyle gulped. "Did… did you just scream? Like actually… screaming?" Kyle asked in shock. Jessie bit her lip, a habit she does when she's usually nervous, and nodded her head. "Y-yes." Jessie stuttered and Megan just stared at her best friend before hugging her again. "Oh my god! My baby girl can talk! She's walking again! Don't scare me like that ever again!" Megan scolded and smacked her shoulder making Jessie smirk a little. "S….sorry." Jessie stumbled.

Megan pulled back grinning ear to ear before Kyle hugged Jessie before kissing her cheek, "I'm so sorry Jessie, I'm so sorry that I was the one who did that to you. I was stupid and reckless… I'm so sorry. I know that you probably can't-" Kyle rambled but Jessie cut him off with a kiss and he kissed her back softly. Megan smiled before saying, "Ok enough snogging the faces off each other. Does anyone else know you… you're you know? Other than us and your family?" Megan asked and hooked her arm through Jessie's as they walked to Jessie's locker and Kyle took Jessie's hand lacing their fingers together. Jessie shook her head no.

* * *

Elena was talking with Stefan but stopped and heard some laughter from the younger blonde who hasn't laughed since her best friend was sent into a coma. Elena looked over Stefan's shoulder and froze seeing Jessie with Kyle and Megan. Stefan frowned before turning around as well and he to froze at seeing Jessie laughing, actually making a sound, as they went to her locker. "I'm not dreaming am I?" Elena asked in disbelief and Stefan shook his head. "No… no you're not dreaming…" Stefan replied before Jessie turned her green gaze towards the pair and smiled at them slightly before walking away.

* * *

Jessie and Kyle were walking along the hallway swinging their hands back and forth smiling at each like a loved up couple before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly, "I'm sorry." He murmured against her lips but Jessie just shrugged before grabbing his shirt and kissing him again. Kyle smiled before pushing her backwards, hopefully into a locker.

Caroline, Elena and Stefan stopped talking as Jessie and Kyle broke them up as they went into the locker kissing. The three older teens looked at each other and Caroline was in shock at seeing Jessie but just raised an eyebrow at the younger teens kissing, before they all coughed together and they pulled away with Jessie blushing, and Kyle having a faint blush as well. "Err… hi." Kyle said and awkwardly pulled away from Jessie while Jessie bit her lip and blushed. Before Jessie waved a little.

"Step away from Jessie before I make you." Stefan said to Kyle and Jessie rolled her eyes before Kyle stepped away, "Ok… see you later Jessie." Kyle said and went to kiss her cheek but looked at Stefan and stopped before walking away. Jessie rolled her eyes again and went to leave but the three of them pushed her back into the lockers gently and she raised her eyebrow, "First of. How come you didn't tell us that you're back?" Caroline asked raising an eyebrow and Jessie gave a tight giggle, "S-s-surprise?" Jessie said and Caroline looked at her in shock again. Jessie blushed and bit her lip nervously. "Whoa what?" Caroline exclaimed and Jessie blushed before looking down at her converse.

She nodded her head.

Caroline stood there, open mouthed, before pulling Jessie into a hug, "So glad that you're back Jessie! You've missed loads of cheerleading, don't worry Megan will help you out. Never scare us like that _ever_ again, ok?" Caroline ordered and Jessie smiled but nodded her head before looking at Elena and Stefan and waved at them. Elena smiled softly at the younger girl and hugged her before Jessie looked at the green-eyed vampire and she smiled at him, which he returned and pulled her into a strong hug. "Are you ok?" He whispered into her hair, she nodded her head smiling softly before pulling back and the bell rang.

"I'll walk you to your class, Jessie." Stefan said and Jessie nodded before waving to the girls and Stefan and Jessie began to walk to her English classroom.

"Are you seriously ok? You scared the hell out of me," Stefan admitted and Jessie smiled but nodded her head. "So… err do you like remember anything?" Stefan asked nervously and Jessie bit her lip and nodded her head again. "V-v-vampires." Jessie whispered and Stefan looked at her before sighing. "How much about vampires do you know?" Stefan asked quietly, Jessie looked at him, green on green, "S-since… 18-1864." Jessie muttered as they appeared outside her classroom. Stefan nodded his head already thinking of something, "Ok… well it really is great to see that you're alright. I'll see you later, Jessie. Don't hurt yourself." Stefan teased and Jessie smacked his arm before smiling and walking into the classroom ready for the new day.

* * *

Alaric looked at Jessie in shock as she walked into the classroom but shook it off before teaching the class. Afterwards, Alaric called out, "Jessie stay behind please." Jessie frowned confused but walked towards his desk and looked at him, "Yeah?" She asked slowly and Alaric looked at her in shock. "Are you ok?" He chose to ask as he sorted out the work. Jessie nodded her head at one of her favourite teachers, "So I see that you can talk, does that mean that you're going to be shouting out in class?" He joked and Jessie laughed slightly but shook her head, "N-nope." She stumbled and he smiled. "Awesome, anyways here is the work you missed and the essay that you gave in. Well done, it's an A. Keep up the good work, Jessie. Now off you go to class," He said smiling and Jessie grinned at him before waving at him and left for photography/art class.

* * *

After school, Jessie had strict instructions to go back to Tyler's truck as Tyler decided to be the over protective brother. Jessie leaned against the truck car and put her earphones in listening to McFly, as they were her favourite band.

Tyler walked towards his truck and chuckled seeing his baby sister listening to music, he walked up and pulled the earphones out and she frowned annoyed, "W-why?" She asked annoyed and Tyler just smirked before he got into the truck and Jessie got into the passenger seat and then Tyler drove them home.

When they got home, Jessie went straight up to her room, "Hey! I thought we were practicing talking?" Tyler shouted and followed his little sister into her room. Jessie rolled her eyes and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he sighed and walked back out before coming back in and knocking on the door, Jessie smiled, "C-come… I-in." Jessie said and Tyler came in.

"What about talking?" Tyler asked confused and Jessie put her bag on her bed and sighed before shrugging, "Come on the sooner you get to talk the sooner I don't have to talk to you all the time." He joked and she smacked his arm before the two of them sat on her bed and Tyler began to help his little sister with talking again.

* * *

"Ty…I'm… t-tired." Jessie yawned and Tyler nodded checking the time seeing that it was 11:13pm. Tyler looked at his sister, "Yeah it is pretty late. I'll take the plates and stuff down then you get to sleep ok? You did well today. See you in the morning Jessie." Tyler said and kissed her head before picking up the plates and glasses then left his sister.

Jessie yawned again before getting undress and changing into her pyjamas then she took her beanie off and undid her braid and ran a hand through her soft silky curls before getting into bed and turning the light off then closing her eyes where the dreams began.

* * *

_England 1865 January _

_Jessie was strolling around the gardens smiling as small flakes of white fell around her and onto her bronze curls. _

_Kol walked out of the mansion looking for Jessie and closed his eyes before hearing her beautiful heartbeat and he smirked before he zoomed over towards her and appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin onto her shoulder gently and Jessie leaned back into his touch smiling softly looking at the snow. "You ok, love?" He asked softly and kissed her neck gently. Jessie nodded her head, "Yes… just thinking of family." She replied gently. Kol nodded his head and kissed her neck again and Jessie giggled as he kissed her sensitive spot. Kol smirked, "I love you, beautiful." He whispered. "I love you too, brown eyes." She replied before Jessie turned around and smiled at him and their lips met in the middle._

_Jessie smirked and bit his bottom lip, making him growl before she threw the snow she had picked her earlier, into his chest. He pulled away frowning at her giggling before smirking and picking up some snow as well, "Oh… no! Kol, no! Kol! Kol seriously!" Jessie squealed before running away picking up her dress as she ran, Kol smirked and ran as well before throwing the snow at her back and she stopped and picked up more snow and turned around to throw it but Kol pushed them into the snow together as he laid above her and smiled at her laughing face. _

_Jessie giggled before Kol flipped them over so Jessie was on top and she stared at him in the eyes before she leaned down and kissed his lips softly which he returned before he began to kiss down her cheek then her neck and nibbled on it smirking before he bit into her neck. Jessie gasped and closed her eyes clinging onto his white undershirt before he pulled away with blood on his lips, she looked at him curiously before whipping the blood away with her finger and Kol kissed her finger taking away the blood. They sat, Jessie in Kol's lap, and he bit into his wrist and placed it against her lips and she drunk down the blood already feeling her neck healing before he pulled away and pecked her lips once more. "You're like my drug, love." He whispered into her ear before snow was in his face. He growled and looked around and saw Klaus smirking then looking innocent. Jessie let out a laugh before standing up and picking up more snow and through it at Elijah who had come out and Kol let out a barking laugh at his brother's priceless face before standing up and wrapping an arm around her waist. "There's my girl." He said proudly and kissed her cheek not knowing of the terror that will happen next month._

* * *

**A/N: I know not my longest chapter ever… but still it's an update :D did you like it? Wasn't my best but hey ho, another chappie maybe tomorrow but defiantly next week. Enjoy the snow my lovelies, and be safe. **


	13. Let The Right On In & Under Control

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I love reading them they are amazing! Also I'm nearly at 100 reviews! When I get to 100 there will be a sneak peak for when you lot featuring a special original ;) just to clear up Jessie doesn't remember everything about her past life, just what she remembered before Damon compelled her, make sense? I'm looking forward to doing Season 3 as I've got a huge idea for some of Jessie's past life ;) 1920's anyone? ;) but anyways… have you seen the new episode?! It was amazing! They better not kill Kol off though. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Let The Right One In/ Under Control**

* * *

The loud thunder woke Jessie up. Jessie bit her lip nervously before sitting up and jumped back when her window flew open. Jessie chewed on her lip nervously, and jumped again when her bedroom door opened and Tyler's head popped in. Jessie calmed her breathing and gave Tyler a weak smile, "Hey cutie… can I come in?" He asked softly and Jessie nodded her head before her brother got onto her bed after closing her bedroom window and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, Jessie… it'll go away… go back to sleep." He whispered and kissed her head before Jessie closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

When Jessie woke up again, it was chucking it down with rain and Tyler was snoring. Jessie ran a hand through her curls before getting out of her bed and went to her window looking outside at the rain and sighed before seeing a face looking back at her. It was _him_. The man who made them go into the lake. Jessie frowned before blinking and then he disappeared. Shaking her head, she went to her closet and got her clothes before going into her bathroom and getting a shower.

After the shower, Jessie changed into black skinny jeans with a plain grey tee and a black leather jacket. She clipped her locket back on around her neck, then took her vervain bracelet and slipped it on. She tied her hair into a ponytail before brushing her teeth then going back into her room seeing her brother wake up. Jessie waved at him and signed, _morning_. Tyler waved back sleepily before getting off his sister's bed, "You going to see Megan before she leaves with Caroline?" Tyler asked yawning and Jessie nodded her head sorting out her bedcovers.

When Tyler left, Jessie picked up her journal and sat on her window seat looking at the storm before writing in her journal.

* * *

_Dear journal, I'm starting to talk, it's going good Tyler is helping me out and my family seems to be better than before. I remember though, I remember Kol, I remember Damon compelling me to forget then he stole some things from me. Going to kill him for that. There are still some black patches in my mind, some things that I can't remember even though I should be able to. I just remember some things. I "woke" up on the day that I died in 1865. I went into a coma on my birthday, brilliant, and then I woke up on the die that I "died" in my past life. I just… I don't know but can't help but think that something else happened on the day that I died in 1865… it's still a little freaking to think that I lived in the past and new Damon, Stefan and Kol. I just have to get use to it._

* * *

"Hey Jessie," Megan greeted her best friend with a hug before they sat down in a booth in The Grill. Jessie waved at Megan, "H-hi." She stumbled before smiling at Matt who came over.

"What can I get for you ladies?" Matt asked and Jessie signed to him, _cola please Blondie_. Matt chuckled at the nickname that Jessie use to call him when they were younger, but nodded his head," Ok Curls. What about you Meg?" Matt asked. "Vodka?" Megan asked innocently and Jessie grinned while Matt raised an eyebrow before Megan sighed dramatically, "Fine… cola." She mumbled pouting before Matt walked away shaking his head.

Jessie smirked at her best friend. "So… Miss Mystic Falls is coming up in about a week or so… are you going with Kyle?" Megan asked grinning excitedly as Matt brought their drinks back before he went and talked to Caroline. Jessie smiled at her best friend before nodding her head slightly and Megan squealed not caring who looked at her while Jessie blushed a little.

"Oh yay! Ok so I am totally doing your hair, then make-up as you have to wear make-up!" Megan began to ramble on and Jessie just smiled and shook her head at her best friend.

"Come on Meg's, we've got to go." Caroline said coming over to the best friends who were talking to each other. Caroline was actually really happy to have Jessie back, she was so scared when she got told that she was in a coma and there may be some memory loss but she seems fine. Jessie is like a younger sister to Caroline, just like Megan, Caroline would do anything for the both of them.

Megan pouted but nodded her head. "Ok. Jessie I'll text you later ok? Don't go hurting yourself." Megan smirked while Jessie rolled her eyes before signing, _what is with everyone thinking I'm going to hurt myself?_ She signed to them. Caroline chuckled before hugging the bronze girl, "We just worry about you, that's all. See you soon," Caroline said before both blondes left The Grill.

Jessie smiled before walking over to Tyler who was talking to Matt. "Hey Curls," Matt greeted before going over to clean a table that his boss ordered him to do. Tyler looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow, "Back to childhood names? Wow." Tyler said shocked dramatically, Jessie rolled her eyes before looking over and saw someone staring at her making her frown and feel a little creep.

Jessie tapped Tyler's shoulder, "C-c-can… I…" Jessie started before sighing and signing to him _can I go for a run?_ She signed to him.

Tyler frowned. "A run? In this weather and after what happened? Sure," He said sarcastically and Jessie whacked his shoulder making me laugh, "Seriously, you want to go for a run?" Tyler asked seriously. Jessie nodded her head. Tyler sighed, "Fine… but if you get hurt, mom and dad will kill me. Then I'll come back and haunt you, ok?" He said jokingly but there was seriousness underneath it. Jessie nodded her head smiling before hugging her brother then walking outside, "Keep your phone on!" Tyler shouted after and Jessie held her thumb up before going out into the rain getting wet immediately.

Jessie started off taking a walk towards the forest, when she got there she began to run. The rain pelted down hitting her face, making her normally pale face turn rosy from the cold water, her tee was getting soaked, rain falling off from her leather jacket before she got pushed to the ground by a heavy force.

A man fell on top of Jessie it was the same man from The Grill.

Jessie gave him a cheeky smirk, "Y-you… k-know… If t-this w-w-was-n't g-going to end u-up b-bad this w-would be k-kinky." Jessie said mouthing her words properly and saying them out loud. The man chuckled before his face transformed into a vampire, "Just one bite… then I'll take you to the house." He whispered before biting into Jessie's neck. Jessie winced but wouldn't show any pain even though it bloody killed. When he was done, he smirked and wiped his face of her blood before picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder and zoomed away.

* * *

Jessie blinked her eyes to keep the tears away from the stinging pain in her neck as she was placed on the floor. The man just smirked before walking away leaving her there.

"Jessie?" A voice croaked out. Jessie looked up and gave a silent gasp at seeing Stefan in pain. A few seconds later two vampires cam down and one picked Jessie up and dragged her up the stairs while the other did the same to Stefan when they heard a man call out. "Billy." Before the two were shown and Jessie saw Damon and gave him a smile to say that she was ok.

"You're dead." Damon stated and went to get in but couldn't as he wasn't invited in, "Whoa… you haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons," The stupid dude, the name Jessie had given him, said.

Then a lady came out, "Yes Frederick, honey?" She asked compelled. "Never let this bad man in." He replied.

She nodded her head and Jessie saw bite marks on her, _no bloody way am I becoming a blood bag for these freaky vamps_,Jessie thought. "I'll never let him in." She replied compelled before walking away and Stefan let out a grunt and Jessie looked at him nervously.

"145 years we were stuck starving in a tomb thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother." He said, _bloody Katherine, going to bloody slap her when I see her_, Jessie thought. "First few weeks, every nerve in your body screams with fire. Kind of pain that can drive a person mad," He said. _Well it did, didn't it? I mean look at you!_ Jessie thought again.

"Well, I thought that your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy," He said and the man called, Billy, stabbed Stefan making Jessie wince. "You have a nice day… but I'll give you the human as well… she's Jessie Lockwood and I don't fancy getting killed by the badass." He said smirking and the person holding Jessie pushed her towards Damon who caught her.

"Come on, are you alright?" He asked and Jessie nodded her head before he bit into his wrist and gave it to her, to heal her neck. When she was done they went back to the car and Elena ran up to Jessie and hugged her. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Jessie just siled and shook her head before getting into the car and seeing a text from Tyler.

**Come to the grill x –Tyler **

**Ok x –Jessie **

When Elena and Damon got into the car, Jessie showed Elena the text and Elena nodded her head, "Ok… Damon drop Jessie off at The Grill." Elena said. Damon raised his eyebrows ready to argue but Jessie gave him a look and he drove towards The Grill. When they got there, Jessie got out and waved goodbye to them before walking into The Grill getting soaked she saw her dad and brother and went up to them catching their conversation.

"Be more creepy dad, not like your son is standing here, now your daughter." Tyler said and smiled at Jessie so did her dad. "Grow up, relax she's a colleague." Richard replied. "And you can tell all of that by looking at her ass? Awesome, come on Jessie lets go play some pool." Tyler said and Jessie just rolled her eyes and followed her brother.

During playing pool, while Tyler was taking his turn her phone went off with a text from Megan.

**Route 5 is flooded so we're going a new way, think signal is about to go text u l8r x –Megan **

**Ok have fun haha x –Jessie **

"Ok seriously, why is dad flirting with her?" Tyler asked annoyed and Jessie shrugged silently before taking a turn then Tyler went and talked to Matt while Jessie went off towards Anna. Jessie tapped Anna on the shoulder and the vampire turned around and smiled. "Hey Jessie," Anna said. _I know you're a vampire; you were in my past life_. Jessie signed and Anna sighed, "Ok… well you ok?" Anna asked and Jessie laughed a little.

* * *

"Ok you stay here?" Caroline said to Megan. Megan sighed, "No C, I'm coming with you ok?" Megan argued and Caroline shook her head but nodded before both blondes got out of the car and into the rain, both with their own umbrella and phones out trying to get a signal. "Storms are annoying." Megan grumbled and Caroline giggled but nodded her head agreeing before Caroline got signal. She reached up to get better signal before falling down the hill," Megan screamed and went over to her and kneeled down seeing her at the bottom. "Try and grab onto something!" Megan shouted and looked around for a stick or something while Caroline tried to grab something.

Caroline grabbed something and screaming, "What is it?" Megan screamed in panic. "It's a arm! An actual arm!" Caroline shouted. "Ew! Ew! What the hell!" Megan screamed before getting a huge stick and holding it down before helping bring Caroline back up. "We need to call my mom" Caroline said breathlessly and Megan nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Jessie, Tyler we need to go." Richard said putting his coat on, Jessie frowned and stopped talking to Jeremy and looked at her dad. "I've still got half a burger left." Tyler said and Jessie rolled her eyes knowing that her brother just wants to talk to the blonde girl.

"They've found Vicki Donovan." Richard said and Jessie froze feeling panicked, she killed Vicki… "You serious?" Tyler asked in shock. "Where was she?"

"The storm off the grave down county road, they've just brought her body down to mark." Her dad said and Jessie frowned. "Wait, she's dead?" Jeremy asked confused. Jessie looked at him and squeezed his hand but her dad didn't answer.

"Come on you two, we've got to go." Richard answered before leaving and Tyler looked at Jeremy then at Jessie before leaving too. "You better go." Jeremy said to Jessie and Jessie nodded her head before hugging him then she left as well and got into the car with her dad and brother.

* * *

Richard dropped Jessie and Tyler off at Matt's house and Jessie got out and saw Megan and smiled at her weakly before seeing Matt. Matt looked at Jessie before Jessie walked up to him and pulled him into a hug and he returned it, "She's gone Jessie… my older sister… is gone." He said to her and they stayed like that for a while before she pulled away wiping his eyes. "Erm… I'm going to…" He said before walking away. Jessie sighed and looked at Jeremy and hugged him. Before they pulled away and Jessie went over and sat next to Tyler, he looked at her and nodded his head before they stayed silent as Elena came in.

Later, they all left and Richard came and picked his children up before taking them home. Jessie went straight to bed not bothering to write in her journal.

* * *

"School is stupid and pointless." Kyle declared and Jessie nodded her head in agreement. "I mean… what's the point of it? It's stupid." Kyle said pouting and Jessie giggled before pecking his lips lightly.

Jessie saw Elena and kissed Kyle on the cheek before walking away and over to her, she smiled at the older girl who returned it. "Guess who's back in town? Uncle John." Elena said and Jessie groaned making Elena laugh. Jessie didn't exactly get on with Uncle John… actually no one did.

"Don't look too excited." Elena said sarcastically before laughing while the younger girl glared at her.

* * *

Jessie was over at Jeremy's house that night eating take out with John and Jenna, "So I heard that you could talk now Jessie." John said. Jessie glared at her take out pot while Jenna snickered silently. Jessie looked up and gave him a sweet smile, "Yep." She answered easily before going back to eating her food while John talked to Jeremy about his heritage and Jessie just ignored it.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Jeremy asked referring to Jenna, "We use to sleep together," John answered and Jessie started to laugh before Jenna threw a newspaper at John, "I am right here you know." Jenna said annoyed while Jeremy and Jessie couldn't stop laughing at them.

"Ok so you're sleeping on the bed while I sleep on the floor? How does that work out when I'm the one allowing you to stay over?" Jeremy teased and Jessie rolled her eyes before getting into Jeremy's bed. "You got c-clean s-sheets for me. S-so I'm sleeping i-in t-them." Jessie said sticking her tongue out at him before Jeremy threw a pillow at her. Jessie frowned before picking a pillow up and throwing it at him and then the pillow war began.

After things calmed down, and the two teens were eventually asleep the dreams began to play in Jessie's head.

* * *

_England November 1864_

_Kol was walking around the mansion being bored, like normal. Jessie was angry at Kol for walking in on her changing so she was giving him the silent treatment, which was making him annoyed and bored as he usually had fun with his Jessie but now she was annoyed with him. Kol heard beautiful music being played from a piano, and couldn't help the smile that lit her his face at hearing her play. He zoomed over towards the music room and listened to her playing for a while before she stopped. Kol frowned confused and poked his head in the music room and saw no one there. Where did his Jessie go?_

_Frowning, Kol walked into the room and walked towards the piano when suddenly Jessie jumped up from wherever she had been and scared Kol, not that he would admit it. Kol saw the cute playful smirk on her lips and wanted those lips to be on his. He went over to her and placed his hands on her small waist holding her body against his, not letting go._

"_Are you still annoyed at me?" He asked softly as his face nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent. Jessie nodded her head, "Yes. You should know better than to come into a lady's chambers when you have not knocked." Jessie scolded and Kol sighed before pulling away and looking into her green eyes. "I'm sorry, beautiful. Do you forgive me?" He asked and Jessie sighed before smiling and nodding her head. Kol grinned and kissed her nose lightly before sweeping her up and moving them towards his bedchambers._

* * *

Jessie rolled her eyes as she walked around the Founder's Day event. "This… is… b-b-boring." Jessie muttered before seeing her dad and brother talking to Kelly and Matt. When her dad and brother left and then so did Kelly her brother came back with a bottle of alcohol. Jessie raised an eyebrow before smirking and walking over to them and took the bottle taking a sip while Matt and Tyler frowned, "Whoa… too young to drink." Tyler said. "Yeah got to agree with your bro, Jessie." Matt agreed but Jessie just smirked, _I won't tell dad you stole the bottle as long as you don't tell them that I drunk some_, Jessie signed. Matt and Tyler looked at each other before nodding and Jessie walked away, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, as she was wearing her hair down tonight. Jessie walked into the dancing area and saw that the music had changed and raised an eyebrow before walking over to Elena and Jenna. "Hey Jessie, looking lovely," Jenna said smiling and Jessie returned the gesture. "Y-you, t-too." Jessie replied.

"Stefan compelled the man to change the music, he's drunk." Elena whispered to Jessie quickly and Jessie nodded her head being caught up with Stefan being a bit blood crazed.

"History teacher, 3'o clock." Elena whispered to Jenna while Jessie just sipped her cola smirking, "How do I look?" Jenna asked quietly, "Beautiful." Elena answered and Jessie nodded her head in agreement.

"Elena, Jessie… hello Jenna," Ric said. "Here I am, haven't seen you in a while." Jenna answered. "Yeah well, err things have been a little crazy, but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?" Ric asked and Jessie smirked at him and he rolled his eyes at her before looking back at Jenna. "Sure." She answered and he took her hand and walked away with her.

Jessie smiled before seeing Matt coming and waved at him before walking away and found Kyle. "Up for a dance?" Kyle asked her and Jessie bit her lip before nodding her head and he too her hand pulling her onto the dance floor.

"You're a good dancer, Jessie." Kyle said and Jessie rolled her eyes at him before they kissed softly. Kyle twisted Jessie around making her laugh at him before he pulled her back to him and Jessie frowned at seeing Stefan push someone but didn't think to much about it before turning back around and kissing Kyle again.

"I love you." Kyle said suddenly making Jessie freeze. Jessie opened her mouth to reply but Stefan came over, "Jessie dance with me?" He asked and Jessie looked at Kyle before nodding her head and walking away with Stefan who turned her around and started to dance with Jessie.

"So… why didn't you say it back to him?" Stefan asked and looked at his best friend from the past. Jessie sighed before shrugging, "I… I j-just didn't k-know what to say," Jessie admitted and Stefan nodded his head giving her a smile. "Well… I'm drunk and a little blood crazed so you know… let's have fun." He said grinning and they began to dance goofily around the dance floor with Jessie laughing.

* * *

After a while, Jessie stopped and smiled at Stefan who grinned and hugged her, "See you later." Stefan said and Jessie nodded before walking away and went over to Matt and Elena. "Getting fresh air, coming?" Elena asked smiling and Jessie nodded her head before walking outside with the two older teens and Elena stopped. "Oh my god." Elena said and Jessie's eyes widened at seeing her brother snogging Kelly, Matt's mom.

Before Matt went up to them and pulled Tyler away, "What the hell are you doing man?" He shouted, "Matt!" His mom said, "Mom!" Matt answered.

"Whoa dude calm, down." Tyler said holding his hands up before Matt punched him in the face, "Matt!" Jessie said before Tyler punched Matt who went into his mom and his mom went into a table knocking it over. "Tyler!" Jessie shouted before the boys began to fight. "Stop it! Tyler stop it you're hurting him!" Elena shouted. Jessie went to pull Tyler back but Tyler swung his hand back and smacked Jessie in the face making her pull away shocked and holding her face where she had a bloody lip and nose. "Somebody help him!" Elena shouted before seeing Jessie and gasped going over to her and looking at her face.

"Tyler!" Alaric shouted coming over and pulling Tyler off of Matt and pushed him against the wall, "Tyler stop it! What the hell was that? Huh?" Alaric asked confused before Richard came out, "I'll take it from here. You hurt?" Richard asked Tyler and he shook his head, "Go get cleaned up, and it's ok." Richard said and Tyler looked at Jessie who was holding her face. "Jessie…" Tyler started but Jessie just gave him a small smile meaning it's alright before Tyler walked away.

"Everything's fine. Everything's fine, everybody! Come on let's go back to the party!" Richard said before going over to his daughter and lifting her chin up looking at her bloody nose and lip. "Ouch, you ok? Does anything else hurt?" Richard asked. Jessie shook her head and just pointed to her lip and nose. Richard nodded his head, "Ok… let's go get that patched up, alright?" Richard asked and Jessie nodded her head before they walked away.

* * *

After Jessie was cleaned up, no broken nose just a little sore also a bad lip, she didn't want to listen to the speech because it's just boring so Jessie walked around the place before bumping into someone. Jessie looked up and saw grey eyes of the boy she was trying to avoid. "Hi," Jessie whispered. "Look… sorry it just came out, I get that if you don't want to be together anymore-" Jessie cut Kyle off with a kiss, which he returned and held onto her waist gently. "Love you," Jessie replied softly before Kyle kissed her again.

When they pulled away they were both breathless and smiling, "Jessie come on, we've got to go." Richard said and Jessie pulled away from Kyle and nodded her head at her dad giving him a small smile ignoring the stinging lip before turning back to Kyle, _I'll text you later_. Jessie signed and Kyle nodded before smiling and Jessie left with her dad to find Tyler.

"Let's go." Richard said to Tyler. "Dad I'm sorry, I don't even know what happened. I was drinking I was drinking and I lost control. Can't explain it," Tyler said and looked at Jessie before looking back at their dad when he suddenly slapped him. "Dad!" Jessie exclaimed in shock. "That is the last time that you ever embarrass this family," Richard whispered.

Jessie stood there in shock while her dad just walked past, before Jessie went up to Tyler and looked at his face, _are you ok?_ Jessie signed to him and Tyler nodded before Jessie pulled him into a hug, which he returned. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Jessie. I really didn't mean to, you're the most important person to me, ok?" Tyler said and Jessie nodded her head smiling at him. _It's ok, seriously. I just can't deal with another month of this Founders stuff. I've only been out of my coma for a week!_ Jessie signed annoyed and Tyler chuckled before he swung his arm over her shoulders in a brotherly way and they walked out.

When they got home, Jessie grabbed her journal and wrote a quick entry.

* * *

_Dear journal, John Gilbert is back. My life is ruined. I hate him. He's annoying. Anyways… life goes on. Had another "Kol" dream, nothing new I guess, it's just a little confusing. I need to remember to get that stuff back from Damon and find out more about my "past life" also try and find some journals and pictures maybe and piece together my life. Tyler and Matt had a fight at the Founder's Day event, I got hit by Tyler but it's alright I guess. I mean I know he doesn't mean it. I just wish he would stop doing stupid stuff it's annoying. Then you never guess what, my dad actually slapped him! Our dad actually slapped his own son! I mean seriously, what the hell! It's going to be Miss Mystic Falls soon and I'm not looking forward to it._

* * *

**A/N: So what d'you think? It's longer than the last one :P review please! Been safe my lovelies, till next time. **


	14. Miss Mystic Falls

**The Mute Lockwood **

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: awe thank you for all the reviews and such! Means a lot! So I'm nearly at 100, but I'm updating early so yeah :D hope you all had a good Monday, enjoy the chapter! Nearly at the end now :P sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Miss Mystic Falls**

* * *

"Jessie you have to participate for the Founder's Day Gala, you are a Lockwood." Carol pursed. Jessie sighed at her mother and looked at Tyler for help but he just smirked and shook his head as he drunk his coffee. Jessie looked at her mom, _mom I don't want to, please?_ Jessie signed to her mom but her Carol wouldn't allow it and shook her head. "No. You are participating and that's final." Her mom stated before walking away.

Tyler let out a laugh once his mom was out of earshot and was received with a piece of toast thrown at his head by his little sister.

* * *

Jessie sat on a bench table while Kyle looked through his history book, "Kyle there might not even be a practice exam today anyways. It's the Gala, they normal stop the normal stuff." Megan commented as she looked at Kyle rushing to read his history textbook but Kyle just shrugged Megan off and kept reading. Jessie smiled at her boyfriend and best friend before seeing a red car drive into the parking lot, then Stefan get out. _Weird, didn't know he was coming back to school_, Jessie thought but shrugged it off and leaned back enjoying the sun.

* * *

Kayla James glared at Jessie Lockwood. Her piercing pale blue eyes staring daggers at the innocent Lockwood. Louise Jenison looked at her best friend Kayla to see her glaring at Jessie again. Sighing, "Kayla seriously what has Jessie ever done to you?" Louise asked annoyed at her friends glaring at someone that was a friend to her. Kayla turned her sharp gaze onto Louise before rolling her eyes and flipping her red hair over her shoulder, "She's a pathetic little mute. She shouldn't be on the cheerleading squad, she can't cheer properly! Caroline only let her on it because she felt sympathetic of that little ugly thing!" Kayla snapped annoyed. Louise frowned at her being rude, "Jessie is actually a really good cheerleader, Kayla. And Jessie isn't ugly, nor pathetic." Louise stuck up for Jessie. Kayla rolled her eyes, "Shut up Louise. Are you my friend? Then why are you sticking up for that little slut?" Kayla muttered before the bell rang and she walked off waving her hips. Louise sighed and looked at Jessie smiling with her boyfriend and best friend, knowing that someone was going to get hurt out of this.

* * *

At lunch, Jessie just picked up an apple and pineapple juice before walking out of the cafeteria and seeing Bonnie. "Bonnie!" Jessie exclaimed grinning and the young witch turned around and grinned before going up to Jessie and hugging her. "Ok so I leave for a while and you wake up from a coma and now you can talk?" Bonnie asked smiling and Jessie grinned before looking at her, "Y-y-you ok?" Jessie asked her and Bonnie bit her lip before nodding her head, "it's been tough but I'm alright. So you're on the Founder's Court! Who you going with? Kyle?" Bonnie asked excitedly hoping to get her mind off things. Jessie rolled her eyes but nodded her head anyway, "Yay! Let me guess you don't want to be on it right? But your mom is asking you to be on as you're a Founding family and all." Bonnie stated and Jessie nodded her head pouting. Bonnie gave a laugh at her friend. "You'll do fine. Look I'll see you around yeah?" Bonnie said and Jessie nodded her head smiling before they both walked off in different directions.

* * *

"Ok boys and girls, no practice exam today for you lot as the normal curriculum is being traded for some local history, for the Founder's Day which is coming up soon." Ric said and Jessie and Megan both looked at Kyle smirking while he flicked them off which Alaric caught. "Kyle, since you seem so disappointed that the practice isn't taking place, maybe you can do it after school?" Alaric asked and the class all 'Oo'd' while Megan and Jessie hid their giggles behind their hands and Kyle went bright red.

* * *

After school, Tyler drove Jessie home. When they walked in their mother was standing there all smiling, "Oh no…" Jessie whispered but Tyler heard and went off to the kitchen laughing ignoring Jessie glaring daggers at his back.

Jessie was soon attacked in a hug from her mom, "Aw honey I'm so proud! Right I have the perfect dress that you are going to wear, it's a lovely rose floor gown. You'll look fantastic in it! Oh and don't worry I've already called Kyle's mother and we've sorted out matching ties and such!" Her mother gushed and Jessie just gave her a smile before slowly walking up the stairs, still facing her mom, while her mom still talked. "You and Kyle will look perfect together! I'll ask your father or Tyler to take photos, then it can go in your photo book." Her mother carried on not noticing her daughter wasn't there anymore and was well hidden in the safety of her bedroom.

* * *

Jessie sorted out the black dress she was wearing with a pink bow around the middle before she heard her name being called by her mother. Taking a deep breath, Jessie walked into the room and gave the three women, including her mother, a small smile before she sat down on the chair.

"Ok Jessica," The blonde lady on the end said smiling, Jessie was glaring at her in her head already, _I hate being called Jessica _she thought annoyed but carried on smiling after a look from her mother. "Be relaxed, if you ever want to sign something you are allowed to and Jemima here will translate it." She carried on and Jessie nodded her head politely.

"So, this years Queen will be centre stage at the 150th Founder's Day Gala, before we crown our winner, we would like to get to know about each of you." Carol said giving her daughter a reassuring smile.

Jessie took a deep breath and remembered everything that her brother had been teaching her. "It really is an honour to be selected to be apart of this. I understand, t-t-that…" Jessie paused feeling tears building up in her eyes at not being able to finish, "Jessie, honey? Are you ok?" Her mother asked concerned and Jessie closed her eyes taking a deep breath before nodding her head and carried on. "S-sorry. Err…" Jessie stuttered before signing, _I understand that I haven't really been involved much this year but I am ready to commit. I'm on the track team also the cheerleading and I was a volunteer for the animal rescue task as well as the clean up society._ Jessie signed and they all nodded their heads smiling, "Ok Jessie, the dancing will begin tomorrow." Carol said smiling but mouthed, _well done_ to her daughter and Jessie blushed slightly before nodding her head and left seeing her brother outside.

He grinned at her, "So how did it go?" He asked and swung his arm over her shoulders, "Ok." Jessie said softly before getting into the truck and driving back home.

* * *

"This is going to be funny." Jessie mumbled softly as they walked into the hall, where the other people for Miss Mystic Falls were. "I'm going to muck this up…" Kyle muttered as they got in line with each other. Jessie gave him a soft smile and kissed his cheek before shaking her head then signing, _you'll do fine_.

"Focus… right hand around." Carol instructed as the music began to play and Kyle held up his hand shakily and Jessie gave him a reassuring smile before holding her right hand up and they did a funny face at each other. "Flirt with your eyes," Carol said and Jessie and Kyle laughed quietly not flirting with their eyes.

"Left hand around." Carol instructed and they turned using their left hand while Kyle and Jessie made funny faces at each other not being serious, just being like children, "Both hands." Carol said and Jessie got a faint memory in her mind from this dance.

* * *

_England 1864 September _

"_Jessie, sweetheart. Come here for a moment." Klaus called. Jessie put her art book down and left her bed chambers and into the hallway seeing Klaus there, "Yes. Nik?" Jessie asked confused but he just gave her a small smirk before walking away and Jessie frowned but followed after him before they walked into the ballroom. "Why are we here, Nik?" Jessie asked confused. _

"_There's a ball happening tonight and you need to be taught this dance. So, Kol will be teaching you. Learn it or I'll take away your art journal. Have fun, sweetheart." Klaus said smirking before closing the door and Jessie frowned confused before running up to the door holding her dress up but got knocked into the wall. _

"_Ouch," Jessie muttered annoyed and focused her gaze onto the mischievous brown eyes. _

_Kol tilted his head to the side smiling at her, "hello beautiful, were you going to run out on me?" He asked smirking and Jessie nodded her head, "Yes as I do not like you." Jessie stated annoyed before pushing Kol off of her even though they both knew that he could have stayed against her, but he chose not._

"_Ouch, I'm hurt darling. I thought there was more between us…" He said mocking hurt and Jessie rolled her green eyes at the vampire. "Anyways, Nik has told me that I am to teach you to dance. So let's get on with it shall we?" He said a little annoyed and pulled Jessie by her arm. The music was turned on and Kol looked at Jessie in the eye, "Right hand around," He stated emotionlessly._

_Jessie frowned at him being so cold towards her but ignored it and did as he said, "Left hand around." He stated again. The music was the only thing filling the room. "Flirt with your partners eyes," Kol said a little softer, and Jessie looked up from looking at the floor and looked into his eyes smiling softly. "Both hands up." Kol whispered and Jessie did as he said bring both hands up and they turned around the room. "I have done this dance before… well I learnt it from Mystic Falls…" Jessie murmured before silence filled the room again._

"_How come you don't care who you hurt when you kill?" Jessie asked him. Kol looked at her before smirking slightly, "I'm the devils creation, darling. I don't have feelings, so I don't care who I hurt when I kill to survive." He replied honestly. Jessie nodded her head biting her lip, "Well… at least you're being honest." Jessie replied._

_Kol shook his head to clear out the thoughts of her from Mystic Falls, she can't know yet, before pulling away from Jessie, "That's enough. You'll be fine later this evening." Kol muttered before turning the music off and leaving Jessie alone in the ballroom._

* * *

"Jessie? Jessie?" Kyle asked. Jessie shook her head and looked at him giving him a small smile, "You ok?" He asked concerned and Jessie nodded her head smiling. "Ok well it's over now… come on, let's go." Kyle said smiling and pecked her cheek before taking her hand and they walked out of the school. "I'll see you later, ok?" Kyle said and Jessie nodded her head smiling at him before he went off to play basketball with his friends while Jessie walked over to a bench and sat down watching the cheerleading for a while before Stefan walked out. Jessie heard someone fall over from the basketball court and saw a boy bleeding, she thought nothing of it before seeing Stefan leaning against the notice board and frowned before she got off the bench and walked over to him so did Alaric. Alaric touched him but Stefan reacted and grabbed his throat, Jessie ran over just as Stefan let go of him.

"Are you ok?" Alaric asked Stefan, "Yes. I'm sorry, I was feeling a little sick… I'm fine." Stefan replied but Jessie could see that he was on edge and frowned, before he walked away.

"I'm not the only one that thinks that he's lying right?" Alaric asked Jessie and Jessie shook her head, "Nope… $5 says h-h-he's on b-blood again." Jessie said and Alaric smiled before shaking her hand, "Fine but I have faith that he isn't and it's just a side effect from being tortured." Alaric said.

Jessie smirked, "Well you don't k-know Stefan t-then." Jessie said before walking away.

* * *

_Dear Journal, haven't really been writing in here that much… not really much to say, I'm getting better at talking I guess but still have problems I guess it will take a while before I can properly talk again. Stefan seems on edge every time he see 's blood, it's kind of freaky but I hope that he gets better. Made a deal with Alaric saying that he's on the blood again but Ric doesn't think he is, he is though, so I'm going to get $5, which will be cool. I'm up for Miss Mystic Falls and when we were rehearsing the dance I had a memory of Kol again… I just… will I actually ever find out what actually happened to me? Or will it be like one huge secret that I'll never know?_

* * *

Megan just finished straightening Jessie's hair before pulling two strands from the front up and clipped it back with a rose coloured grip. "There, you look brilliant!" Megan squealed and Jessie grinned at her best friend before looking in mirror again. She had on shiny lip-gloss with pale pink eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara.

"Go get dress! I need to do Care's make-up now." Megan ordered Jessie and Jessie rolled her eyes before getting up and smiling at Caroline who returned it and went towards the dressing room. She walked in and saw Damon and Elena before biting her lip, "Hi." Jessie said awkwardly. "JJ you look beautiful." Damon said smirking slightly and Jessie rolled her eyes at him but nodded her head before looking behind her, "No it's ok you can stay." Elena said and Jessie smiled at her before going towards her dress as Damon talked.

"Normally, I would have a completely different outlook to what I would tell you two but it's going to really inconvenience me, I'll… squeal." Damon said and Jessie raised an eyebrow confused, "What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." Damon admitted and Jessie grinned, "Yes!" She said smirking. Damon looked at her confused, and she blushed, "Oh… err me and A-Alaric m-m-made a bet." Jessie admitted before picking up her dress.

"What?" Elena asked in shock. "Yeah." Damon confirmed. "A month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle," Damon said.

"I know he's been a little edgy, but he said that was normal." Elena said not believing it, Jessie looked at her before sighing, "He has a fridge full of stolen blood banks at the house." Damon said. "Oh my god." Elena whispered and sat down on the couch. Jessie sighed and went to sit next to her and placed a hand on her arm comfortingly and the elder girl smiled at her weakly, "He has no idea what normal it his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood, but he's spent all of this time, fighting it when he should have been learning how to control it and now it's controlling him instead." Damon said.

"I-I can't believe this… this is Stefan that we're talking about here." Elena retorted, "Stefan on human blood, Elena, he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not going to want to stop. Trust me." Damon replied.

"Ripper Stefan…" Jessie whispered and Damon looked at her confused again before Elena began to get up and pace, "This is all my fault, I was the one that fed him the blood in the first place." Elena muttered.

The door opened, and in came Stefan, _one big bloody party_ Jessie thought smirking a little, "Err… what's going on in here?" Stefan asked. Damon looked at him before answering, "Just filling Elena in on your extra curricular activities." Jessie rolled her eyes at his wording of it.

Stefan shook his head, "Pfft, what are you talking about?" He asked. Elena sighed and replied, "I know about the blood Stefan."

Damon looked between the two then at Jessie, "I'll be downstairs… err… drinking." He said and began to walk out, Jessie bit her lip not wanting to be in a lovers quarrel. "I'll… be getting c-changed s-s-somewhere else." Jessie said softly before walking away giving Elena a look making sure that she'll be ok and Elena nodded her head before Jessie left to get changed.

* * *

Jessie heard her dad start ask the girls to come down, "You ready Jessie?" Carol asked smiling and Jessie nodded her head before looking down at her rose gown that as a white sparkle pattern up her right side. "Miss. Jessica Lockwood escorted by Mr Kyle Carter." Her dad called out and Jessie began down the stairs smiling at Kyle who gave her a nervous grin.

They took hands as people clapped and went outside where Jessie stood next to Elena, "Where's S-S-Stefan?" Jessie whispered to her. "No idea." She whispered back before the music started.

"You look wonderful," Kyle whispered to her as they were allowed to touch and Jessie smiled at him, "Thanks…" She whispered before catching Jenna's eye and saw Jenna making a funny face behind Alaric's back making Jessie laugh silently.

* * *

Afterwards, they were all standing next to each other, "Where's Amber?" Caroline asked both girls. Jessie shrugged but Elena answered, "I don't know." She whispered back before her dad began to talk.

"Before I crown the winner, I would like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies, for their efforts to better our community." And everyone clapped. "So without further ado, it is my honour to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls… Miss Caroline Forbes!" Jessie grinned at her blonde friend before hearing Megan's loud "Woop!" From the audience making her laugh.

Caroline finished hugging her best friend before hugging her younger friend who was like a sister, "W-well d-done." Jessie smiled at her and Caroline giggled, "Thank you!" Caroline squealed before going up to get her sash.

* * *

Elena took Jessie's arm and gently pulled her towards Damon, Jessie frowned confused as they talked about Stefan before the three of them all went outside and looked for him and saw him sucking the blood from Amber. "Stefan!" Elena exclaimed and he pulled away before Damon began to walk closer towards him, "Hey, it's alright… it's alright." Damon said before Stefan through him into a tree.

"Stefan!" Jessie shouted and he looked at her before holding his head and Jessie looked at Bonnie seeing her giving him like a witchy migraine before she stopped. "It's alright," Damon, said to Stefan before Stefan looked at them, "I'm sorry," He whispered before taking off.

When the police came out, Damon gave Jessie his blazer to keep her warm and she smiled at him in thanks. "She doesn't remember anything." Liz said to the group. "The girls got here, when I did… she lost a lot of blood." Damon lied and Jessie nodded in agreement.

"You didn't see anything?" Liz asked them and Jessie shook her head no and then looked at Bonnie, Bonnie shook her head and Elena replied, "No we just found her in the cold with Damon…" Elena said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Bonnie asked. Liz nodded her head, "Looks like it, yeah, why don't you girls get back to the party. Damon and I can take it from here."

"Yeah," Damon agreed. "Ok," Elena said before turning around and placed an arm around Jessie's shoulder and began to walk back with Bonnie.

Jessie walked back towards her house while Bonnie and Elena talked and she waited there for Elena. When Elena came back she gave her a hug, "She hates this," Elena said and Jessie sighed and hugged her friend. "Jenna wanted me to get the car to come round- what happened?" He asked after he saw their faces. Jessie bit her lip before holding her hand out, "$5 p-please." Jessie said and Alaric frowned before getting his wallet out then getting the money out and put it in her hand, "Not cool." He mumbled while Jessie gave a small smile before walking away.

Jessie got undressed and took the grip out of her hair before getting her journal and sitting on her windowsill and began to write.

_Dear Journal, Caroline won Miss Mystic Falls, she deserves it, it was pretty good I guess. I enjoyed it though. Stefan is on human blood again, ha in your face Alaric I won the bet. So yeah, Stefan is back on human blood I just wish there was something that we could do to help him. I know Elena won't stop at anything till she can help him, neither will Damon._

* * *

When she finished writing in her journal, Jessie got into bed and picked up her phone sending a text to Damon.

**What's happening with Stefan? Also I have ur jacket, bring my box of stuff from my past life over then u get ur jacket back x –Jessie **

**Stefan is doing alright, got him in the cellar so he can't hurt anybody. Ok deal x –Damon **

Jessie read the text then within two minutes, Damon was in her bedroom holding a box. He put the box on her shelf before picking up his jacket, "Sleep well. Night JJ." Damon said before he left quickly. _Huh… that was… easy_, Jessie thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: what d'you guys think? Two reviews before the next one please :) I'll update on Sunday, have a good night! Be safe my lovelies. **


	15. Blood Brothers

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews! They give me motivation to write more for you guys! I know I lied I'm not updating on Sunday I'm updating now :P but I don't see a problem? :D anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter only two more episodes till the end of the Season! On another note, I'm depressed as they killed Kol! They actually killed off Kol! Omg! Yeah I cried as it was quite sad, but Kol was funny in the episode though :D but yeah with Kol dead that has kind of changed my Season 4 but kind of helped it as I already have an idea running around my head and it works together with Kol being dead. So yeah was quite sad :( I hope they bring him back otherwise I'll be really upset but I still have Klaus in it. They should have Kol in The Originals spin off, thinking of another story for that;) but yeah Klaus had tears in his eyes! Aw! Ok off topic… hehe… hope you enjoy :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Blood Brothers**

* * *

_England 1865 January_

_It was January 6__th__, and tomorrow was Jessie's birthday. Not that Jessie didn't like birthdays it was just the first birthday without her family and her best friends. _

_Jessie walked around the forest, late at night, just hoping to see her family again, just one last time before her birthday tomorrow. Giving a small sigh, Jessie came across the lake where Kol had taken her for their first date. A small smile graced her soft features as she sat beside the water that was iced over due to the cold conditions. Not caring that her dress was going to get wet, Jessie just stayed sat there looking at the moon being reflected on the iced over lake. _

_Kol began to panic when he didn't hear Jessie's sweet harmony or a heart around the mansion and began to sniff her out. Kol followed her scent until he reached the lake where they had their first date in late November. Silently, Kol sat beside Jessie and looked at her face that was being lit up by the moon. _

"_You'll catch yourself a death out here, beautiful." Kol stated softly before Jessie's green gazed met his brown. She shrugged. Then it was followed by more silence. Kol couldn't work out why his Jessie was so down at the moment, he knew that it couldn't have to do with her birthday, right? She told him that she loved birthday, almost as much as Nik. "What's wrong, love?" Kol asked confused, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. Jessie sighed, silently, "it's nothing Kol." She replied before standing up and brushing the snow off her dress and began to walk out of the lake. _

_Kol frowned and got up quickly before placing a arm around her waist pulling her back towards his front and kept her there as he trailer her neck with his finger. "What's wrong, darling?" He asked again this time a little more strongly. Jessie rolled her eyes, now annoyed at him, before trying to get out of his grip but Kol wouldn't have it and kept her there easily with a smug smirk on his face. _

"_Kol, let go of me. Kol I swear if you don't let go of my I will scream bloody murder." Jessie threatened an English accent coming through her American one, making Kol smirk and keep hold of her. _

_Kol looked towards the moon and smirked again before pushing Jessie against the floor and laying on top of her, Jessie's breath hitched in annoyance before Kol took something out of his pocket and Jessie saw a silver chain necklace with a blue heart shaped locket that glowed in the moonlight, Jessie smiled at him as he smirked at her. "Happy birthday, beautiful." He whispered and pecked her lips sweetly._

* * *

Jessie walked next to Jeremy pushing him every one in a while and he kept doing it back making her laugh at their childish ways. Jessie saw Anna coming over and smirked at the two before walking away leaving Jeremy there confused before Anna came over and he rolled his eyes at his best friend who gave him the thumbs up before disappearing towards the car park seeing Kyle get out of his brothers new car, as the other one was at the bottom of the lake.

"Hey Jessie," Kyle greeted and softly kissed her cheek before taking her hand and lacing them together and walked towards school. "Hey," Jessie replied smiling at him before seeing Elena looked at her gesturing for her to go over. Jessie looked at Kyle and bit her lip, "Elena needs me." Jessie said awkwardly and Kyle nodded his head before kissing her cheek again and Jessie walked off towards Elena and frowned confused.

"Yeah?" She asked confused. "Stefan is in the basement so the human blood can come out of his system. If you go over there, don't let him out, ok?" Elena said and Jessie nodded her head before Elena smiled at her. "Ok… so how are you and Kyle going?" She asked grinning and Jessie rolled her eyes before smirking and shrugging, "That's all I get? A shrug?" Elena asked smiling and Jessie grinned nodding her head. "Oh yeah… err has Jeremy told you that I'm adopted?" Elena asked remembering that she doesn't think that anyone has told her, Jessie nodded her head.

"Ok… do you want to come over with me to see Stefan?" Elena asked and Jessie nodded her head, "Sure." She said before the bell rang the girls went their separate ways for class.

* * *

After school, Jessie met up with Tyler by his truck, "Hi I'm g-g-going to see Stefan." Jessie stumbled and Tyler frowned before her sister gave him a puppy dog look and cursed silently while Jessie giggled at him. "Be safe ok? Don't get into trouble," Tyler warned and Jessie nodded her head before going over to Elena and getting into her car before they drove towards the Salvatore boarding house.

Damon looked at Jessie and smirked at her, which she returned with a small smile before she threw her bag onto the couch and went downstairs not waiting for Elena leaving those two to talk.

Stefan looked up and looked at the green gaze of his past best friend before another memory came flooding back.

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864_

"_Jessie! Jessie!" Stefan called out looking around the forest for his best friend who was currently hiding. Still no answer. Stefan frowned before sighing with a small smile on his face and began to look for Jessie._

_Stefan spotted a small piece of red behind a tree and grinned before running up to it and scaring his best friend, "Gosh Stefan… not fair!" Jessie whined. Stefan gave a laugh at her face, "I won Jessie… now I hide you count, yes?" Stefan asked and Jessie smirked at him remembering them playing hide and seek when they were younger. Jessie nodded. "Off course… One… two, three, four, five…" Jessie began to count and Stefan ran away looking for a hiding place._

* * *

"Hi," Jessie said timidly and gave Stefan a smile who returned it weakly. "You shouldn't be down here," Stefan warned and looked at her properly. Jessie sighed and moved a strand of her hair that was loose from her braid, behind her ear and gave him a smile, "Get better then." She replied before they stayed silent and Jessie sat down on the floor and played on her phone.

Around half and hour later, Elena came down and smiled at Jessie, "Damon has gone somewhere with Alaric." Elena stated and Jessie nodded her head giving a small yawn.

"You know Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while," Stefan said speaking and Jessie looked up as Elena looked through the small bars, "I could be at those bars in a flash and you could be dead."

"Yeah you could," Elena sighed, "but you won't."

"Please just go away, I don't want you here." Stefan said.

Jessie sighed and looked at Elena who unbolted the door and Jessie stood abruptly and gave Elena a look which she ignored and walked in, "What are you doing? Get out of here!" Stefan said.

"No," Elena replied. "You're taking a stupid risk, I could hurt you." Stefan answered and Jessie saw Elena shrug and say, "Then I'm stupid. You need to drink this," Elena held out a bottle of blood and Jessie looked at Stefan raising an eyebrow who looked at her before looking back at Elena.

"Elena, get out of here or you'll regret it." Stefan warned, "Drink." Elena ordered before Stefan got up quickly and through the bottle away going all vampire face on Elena while Jessie just sat back looked at the two knowing that Stefan wouldn't hurt Elena. "No." Elena answered back.

Jessie watched as Stefan's back when back to normal before he looked at Elena then at Jessie before walking back towards his make shift bed and sat down. Jessie couldn't help but notice his amazing muscles, I mean come on! _Focus Jessie_, Jessie scolded herself before looking at her phone seeing the time and cursing, "Shit…" Elena looked at Jessie and frowned at her language, "Language." Stefan and Elena said at the exactly the same time making Jessie roll her eyes at them even with Stefan being drained of blood he still makes sure that Jessie is innocent.

"What?" Elena asked confused. "I need to go." Jessie replied before seeing her brother sending her a text, **Jessie where are you? Want me 2 pick u up? X –Tyler **

**At Stefan's house, and yes plz x –Jessie **

"Oh… ok do you need me to take you back home?" Elena asked. Jessie shook her head giving a smile, "No it's ok… Ty is picking me up." Jessie replied before looking at Stefan and walking back upstairs and picking her bag up then going outside waiting for her brother.

Tyler drove up the driveway and saw his sister and smiled at her before she got into the truck. "Do everything you needed to do?" Tyler asked as they drove away. "Oh yeah." Jessie replied smiling at him.

When they got home, Jessie hugged her dad for no reason, "You ok sweetheart?" Richard asked his daughter giving her a small smile and Jessie nodded, "Yeah I'm fine daddy. Night guys." Jessie said before going up to her room.

* * *

**A/N: so what d'you guys think? My word is running out of time so I might not be updating for a week or so, so that's why I've been updating when I can :) I'll try and update but if not I'll update next week around Saturday. Hope you guys had a great week, have a good weekend and be safe my lovelies. **


	16. Isobel

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: hello my lovelies :) so yeah one more episode till the end of the Season. Going to be writing loads and update when I can :) hope you guys like this chapter :) got a little surprise at the end for you lot. Enjoy. Also please answer my questions at the bottom :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries only my OC's.**

**Isobel**

* * *

Jessie was sat at a table sitting next to her brother Tyler as Mr Saltzman handed out sheets. "This is the speck, from the history department. For the Founder's Day float, we're going to be recreating the battle of Willow Creak. Tyler's been nominated as Head of the Production sign." Alaric said and Jessie held back a laugh as Tyler's face changed, "By whom?" Tyler asked looking at his sister but Jessie gave him an innocent look before Alaric replied, "By me. I've seen some of your sketches and they're good."

Tyler shook his head, "Look I'm not really into the whole-" Alaric cut him off, "Yeah well you just pick your team. Jessie will have to be on it as she is quite good at sketching as well, you'll make a good team. Be creative and don't screw it up." Ric replied before he walked off towards Stefan and Elena. Tyler looked towards his sister before looking towards Matt, "Want to help us out with this?" Tyler asked. Matt looked at Tyler and shook his head, "Not really, no." Matt replied and gave Jessie an apologetic look who just shrugged before looking for some plain paper to get some drawings down but couldn't find any. "I'm going to go get some paper." Jessie said getting up and walking towards Mr Saltzman classroom. Jessie walked in and saw Elena, Stefan and Damon also Ric in there and frowned, "Err… sorry… I need some paper." Jessie mumbled awkwardly and fiddled with her long sleeve top.

"No it's ok, here you go." Alaric said and got some paper giving it to Jessie who smiled at him and began to walk out but Damon called her, "JJ I think that you should stay. This could be important." Damon said seriously and Jessie turned around confused and looked at Elena but Elena gave her a confused look back before Jessie went and stood next to Damon.

"I saw Isobel last night." Ric said and Jessie frowned confused ,"Who's Isobel?" Jessie asked someone. "My mom." Elena replied and Jessie nodded her head shaking out the shock, well this is interesting.

"Isobel's here?" Damon asked and Ric nodded his head, "In town?"

"What's the problem?" Jessie asked confused not seeing any problem with Elena's mom being back in town. Damon sighed and looked at Jessie, "Isobel is a vampire I turned also Ric's dead wife." Damon filled in and Jessie nodded her head.

"You guys heard from uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked moving to the other side of the classroom. Jessie went and sat on Ric's desk next to Stefan, "No." Ric replied.

"No they're not?" Damon asked, "No I didn't ask." Ric replied. "Well what about the invention?" Damon asked and Jessie frowned confused, _damn I've missed out on a lot_. Jessie thought. "Its an invention to find vampires," Stefan whispered to Jessie noticing her confused expression and Jessie nodded her head. "Thanks," She replied and Stefan smiled at her before looking at Damon. "I didn't ask." Ric replied again, "Does she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon asked again, Jessie looked at Stefan who replied quietly, "The vampires that got rounded up in 1864, the day you left, they all got put into a tomb now they're back and running around."

"I don't know," Alaric replied again. "Did words completely escape you?" Damon asked annoyed, "You know I was a little bit too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Ric replied annoyed.

"What she want?" Damon asked Ric but Elena answered, speaking for the first time, "She wants to see me Damon."

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan said and Jessie stopped swinging her legs as Damon began to talk, "You don't have to see her if you don't want to."

"I don't really have a choice." Elena replied and Jessie frowned, "Everyone has a choice." Jessie stated confused but Ric shook his head and answered, "She's threatening to go on a killing spree."  
"I guess you really don't have a choice." Jessie whispered, "Oh… well I take it that's not ok with you guys." Damon said and Jessie rolled her green eyes at him and he just gave her an innocent look.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her, if I don't I'll know I'll regret it." Elena said before Tyler came into the classroom and frowned confused, "Hey Jessie… you get the paper?" Tyler asked and Jessie bit her lip nodding her head mutely. "Awesome… come on." Tyler said looking at them before looking at his sister as she walked towards him and he swung his arm around her shoulders and walked back towards the cafeteria. "What was that about?" Tyler asked confused but Jessie just shook her head. "Nothing… don't worry." Jessie said giving him a smile before they sat down and began to work on ideas for the design.

* * *

Kyle and Jessie walked through town laughing and swinging their hands back and forth before Kyle took a kiss and then they walked together side by side. "I love you." Kyle said and Jessie smiled, "I love you too." She replied and kissed him again before they carried on walking.

* * *

"So why do you call Jessie, JJ?" Alaric asked confused as they waited outside for Elena and Stefan to come out. Damon looked at him before looking at Jessie as she walked down the path with her boyfriend, "Jessie was mine and Stefan's best friend in 1864." Damon replied after a while. "So… Jessie is a vampire?" Alaric asked confused. "No… it's still the same Jessie, she just like a re-carnation still looks the same, still has the same thoughts and memories from 1864. She got sent to England the day when they trapped all the vampires into a tomb and found out about vampires from there." Damon replied and watched as Jessie walked away into town with Kyle. "You care about her don't you?" Alaric asked slowly as he watched Damon carefully, "She's like a sister…" Damon answered back before coughing. "Err they should be done now."

* * *

The next day Jessie watched as everyone began to help put the floats together when arms came around her waist, "Hey I'm going to get a drink. You want one?" Kyle asked his girlfriend who nodded her head smiling, "Nope I'm good thanks." Jessie replied turning around and Kyle laughed, "Ok see you soon." Kyle said before kissing her cheek and walking away. Jessie looked at Tyler talking to Matt and walked over making sure nothing bad would happen, "You're a dick. That's it." Matt said before walking away, "Whatever." Tyler replied and walked away as well but Jessie stood in his way and punched his chest, "Whoa why hit me?" Tyler asked confused at Jessie hitting him, Jessie raised an eyebrow, "You need to try better at being friends with him." Jessie said before smiling at completing a quite long sentence without having to sign and Tyler noticed this and hugged his little sister, "Way to go little sis. But Matt won't talk to me, he keeps calling a dick and not listening to what I have to say." Tyler defended and Jessie sighed, "Ty… you were being a dick though. You kiss his mom." Jessie retorted and Tyler frowned, "Language. I know it was a stupid move…" Tyler sighed before Jessie gave him a small smile and hugged him and the two Lockwood's walked off looking around.

Jessie found Megan and left her brother going over to Megan who was standing near Matt talking to him as he fixed the float up, "Hey Meg." Jessie said smiling and Megan grinned at her best friend hugging her who returned it before the two girls looked at Matt, "How's it going Blondie?" Jessie asked smirking. Matt laughed, "It's going good Curls." Matt replied before he yelled out in pain. "Matt!" Megan screamed in shock and Jessie saw a man jump off the float at vampire speed before disappearing. Jessie frowned confused before bending down and looking at Matt seeing his arm stuck, "Come on guys give him a hand!" Tyler shouted and loads of guys came round and tried to lift the float up before Jessie saw Stefan come over and use his vampire strength and lifted it up. Jessie knelt before Matt and looked at his arm wincing, "You doing ok?" Jessie asked Matt making sure he was all right, "Yeah just my arm hurts." Matt replied and Jessie nodded her head concerned.

Jessie felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around seeing the man who was on the float and glared at him, "Follow me otherwise I'll kill your brother." He whispered and Jessie got up before following him making sure no one noticed her before he picked her up and used vampire speed to take her somewhere.

* * *

Jessie got dropped onto a chair and looked and saw Jeremy on another one, "Don't touch her!" Jeremy shouted to the man who had dropped Jessie on the chair. "You ok?" Jeremy asked Jessie and Jessie nodded her head giving him a small smile before a lady came in and so did John. Jessie and Jeremy went to stand up but got pushed back down, "Sit down."  
"What the hell are you doing?" John asked and walked over towards the two teens, "Getting what I want." The lady answered and Jessie guessed that this was Isobel, "Yeah but he's my nephew and she's his best friend. They are just children! You're going to let them go right this second." John ordered. "That gory ring on your finger, comes off." Isobel said.

"Come on, come on Isobel I know you. Ok? It's me John, you can't hurt kids." John said, "I'm willing to prove you wrong." Isobel answered and Jessie and Jeremy looked at each other before gulping, "Really? Are you that far gone? Look I know that you've changed, ok? But the old Isobel is in there somewhere, isn't she? Come on let them go." John pleaded before walking towards the teens and Isobel said something in French before a vampire hit John, "John!" Jeremy exclaimed as he fell to the floor. And the vampires began to beat him up before Isobel took his hand, "Nice try. We'll see how you'll do without this." She said and took his ring before walking away.

Jessie and Jeremy looked at each other before looking back at John on the floor, Jeremy and Jessie waited for a while as two vampires walked away and another vampire stood by the door, "Can I get something? Like ice?" Jeremy asked as John groaned, the vampire nodded his head and Jeremy looked at Jessie before walking towards the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with some ice in a towel for John and gave it to him. "Here you go." Jeremy said.

"Thank you." John replied as he cleaned his face up and held the ice to his bruises, "What she after?" Jeremy whispered. "Your ancestor created a weapon. A device which is extremely harmful to vampires, we've been trying to get it." John replied. "Why?" Jessie asked and Jeremy looked at her in shock as to how she knew about vampires, "Cause there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that want revenge on this town." John replied. "The tomb vampires from 1864?" Jessie asked John who nodded his head. "But why would a vampire want to help you kill other vampires?" Jeremy asked confused. "She has her own reason for wanting the vampires dead, look Jeremy no one would have though that vampires would have returned to this town. Not in modern times, they have and we have to destroy them," John replied and Jessie frowned, "What all of them?" Jessie asked thinking about Anna, Stefan and Damon. "No there are some good ones out there." Jeremy stated.

John shook his head, "There's no such thing." Jessie scoffed, "Yes there is!" Jessie retorted.

Jeremy shook his head, "I don't believe that."

"Well your dad did." John replied. "And as his son that should mean something to you. You dad knows about it to Jessie, and he wants the vampires gone."

"How did my father know about all of this?" Jeremy asked and Jessie nodded her head as well, "who do you think taught me about the family history? Also it got passed down by the Lockwood's." John replied.

"John take these two home." Isobel said coming in and John stood up before Jeremy looked at Jessie meaning that she is going to have to explain. Jessie nodded. They all got into John's car and drove back to town, "Can I stay tonight?" Jessie asked not wanting to go back home and John nodded his head, "Sure." He replied before Jesse sent a text to Tyler.

**Staying at Jere's tell mom and dad x –Jessie**

**Ok be gd x –Tyler**

* * *

When they got there, Jeremy helped John out to make sure he didn't hurt himself again before going into the house. "Whoa what happened?" Jenna asked getting up from the sofa. "John fell and hit his head." Jeremy replied and Jenna looked at Jessie who nodded her head giving the women a small smile. "Ok let's get you cleaned up." Jenna said and took John into the kitchen.  
"We're talking later ok?" Jeremy said and Jessie sighed but nodded her head before they went into the kitchen as well. Jeremy's phone went off and Jessie heard him talking to Elena, "Hello?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, yeah Jessie and I are fine. Uncle John hit his head, it was an accident." Jeremy said. "We're all laughing," Jenna said and Jessie smiled at her. "But erm Jessie and I are fine. She's staying the night." Jeremy said. "Yeah," Jeremy said before hanging up and looking at John who nodded his head at him before Jeremy looked at Jessie who was sitting on the counter swinging her legs back and forth.

* * *

Jessie was sat on Jeremy's bed and he looked at her, "can you explain… from the beginning." Jeremy said slowly and Jessie nodded her head before explaining it all from the beginning missing out that she killed Vicki and the dreams but explaining that she was a re-carnation of sorts from Jessie Lockwood from 1864 and explaining about the vampires.

Jeremy sat quietly as Jessie explained before sighing, "How do you cope with it all? I mean you were like 14 when you first got involved with this…" Jeremy said feeling sorry for his best friend instead of anger, "I deal… I mean if this stuff didn't happen I wouldn't be talking now." Jessie replied slowly and Jeremy nodded his head. "Does anyone else know?" Jeremy asked and Jessie shook her head, "Just the people involved." Jessie replied quietly and Jeremy nodded again. "Promise me no more secrets yeah?" Jeremy asked and Jessie nodded her head giving him a small smile before they hugged and then Elena walked in.

"Jeremy we need to talk," Elena said, "No we really don't." Jeremy answered back and Jessie got off Jeremy's bed, "I'll be downstairs." Jessie said and gave Jeremy a look before walking off downstairs and making a hot chocolate.

Jessie heard a door close and sighed before going back upstairs and passing Elena, "he knows about Vicki." Elena said and Jessie froze before biting her lip and nodding her head and going back into Jeremy's room seeing him leaning against the bathroom door. "You killed Vicki…" Jeremy said and Jessie saw tears in his eyes.

"Jer… I had to… she was going to kill you." Jessie replied slowly and Jeremy rolled his eyes, "You promised no more secrets. I believed that you would tell me that you killed her… but you didn't…" Jeremy said and Jessie sighed putting her cup down on his desk. "Jeremy… I'm sorry… I really am." Jessie said sincerely and Jeremy sighed letting a tear fall, "She's really gone isn't she?" Jeremy asked and Jessie nodded her head before going up to him and giving him a hug which he returned.

* * *

Jessie went into Elena's bedroom to get some clothes to wear and Elena looked at her giving her a small smile, "You and Jer all good?" Elena asked handing Jessie some clothes to wear and Jessie nodded her head giving the older girl a smile before hugging her, "Don't worry he'll forgive you ok?" Jessie whispered to Elena who nodded her head. "I know… he just needs time." Elena said and Jessie nodded her head before going into the bathroom and changing and getting the toothbrush that was hers as she normally stayed over and brushed her teeth before taking her hair out of her braid and taking her beanie off and put her clothes in the spare cupboard before going to into Jeremy's room and seeing Jeremy looking at the space in front of him before looking at Jessie, "You ok?" Jessie asked confused.

"Anna was just here… her mom is dead." Jeremy said and Jessie sighed running a hand through her hair before getting on his bed, _can't we just have a normal life?_ Jessie signed having enough of talking all day. Jeremy shook his head and got onto the bed as well, giving a small laugh and replying, "Nope. That would be too easy.

* * *

**A/N: Sneak peak ;)**

"Damon you brought me all the way down from Denver to endure a dinner party with bloody two Originals and expect me to help you un-dagger his family?" Jessie whispered annoyed as Elijah led Damon and Jessie into a room. "No offence Eli," Jessie said to the older Original who just gave her a small smirk and shrugged, "None taken Jessica."

Damon shrugged, "Yeah pretty much. Now shut it and start un-daggering." Damon ordered and pushed Jessie over to a coffin, "He kept them in coffins and carted them around with him? Bloody hell." Jessie muttered while Damon and Elijah shared an amused look but ignored Jessie as she went over to a coffin and lifted the lid up and looked at the man inside of it. _Damn he's sexy_ Jessie thought with a small smirk before placing a hand on the dagger and ripping it out of his chest before dropping the dagger but Elijah caught it before it hit the floor so it didn't make a noise to alert Klaus, and staggered back into Damon's arms gasping.

* * *

**A/N: So what d'you guys think? Working on the last episode of Season 1 right now should be up either later today or tomorrow morning then Season 2 will begin. Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Also what do you guys think of Megan and Kyle? How long do you want them in the story for? I've got something but I don't know if I should use it… tell me please :) Till next time my lovelies.**


	17. Founder's Day

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Last episode of Season 1! Woo! Was a little hard writing this chapter as I was trying to get Jessie's reaction to her dad dying perfect and I think it's gone pretty well. I love reading the reviews :) and seeing your ideas, thank you! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Bettingonalice01 sorry for the confusion! It was Jessie :) also wileby you have to wait and find out ;)**

**Founder's Day**

* * *

Jessie clipped her dark blue locket necklace around her neck also made sure her vervain bracelet was on before flattening her dark yellow 1864 dress down and looked in the mirror as her curls framed her face. "I hate corsets," Jessie mumbled while her mother laughed, "At least you weren't in the 1800's and wore them all the time sweetie." Carol replied smiling at her daughter who smiled, "You have no idea." Jessie whispered before walking outside and seeing her father who smiled at her daughter, "You look wonderful sweetheart." Richard said and hugged his daughter before a flash went off and Jessie turned and saw her mother holding her camera, "I'm sorry but this was a cute father daughter moment, I needed a photo." Carol admitted and Jessie giggled but nodded her head at her mother before walking downstairs and seeing her brother in the Willow Creak gear and smirked, "Say a word and I hurt you." Tyler said and Jessie held her hands up innocently before her parents came down. "Come on you two, we need to go." Carol said and the two teens nodded before Jessie picked up a bag with home clothes and began to walk outside and got into the car the best she can and they drove towards town.

* * *

Her mother was ordering people about where to put things and Jessie shook her head smiling before turning around and saw Megan in her cheerleading gear, "Hey looking hot." Megan said to Jessie who rolled her eyes, "Not bad yourself." Jessie replied to her best friend before Kyle came over and Jessie grinned at him looking at his costume, "You look… amazing." Kyle said to Jessie who blushed and smiled at him, "Thanks, you don't look so bad either." Jessie replied before hugging him and pulling away before Kyle kissed her quickly.

"Jessie! You look fabulous!" Caroline squealed and hugged the younger girl who laughed and smiled at Caroline, "Thank you! So do you!" Jessie replied looking at Caroline's lighter yellow dress who grinned. "So jealous of your hair!" Caroline pouted and Jessie blushed, "Yeah well it's annoying." Jessie replied looking at the curls before pushing some out of her face and seeing Stefan and Damon and she smiled at the two boys who returned it and Damon winked at her. "Excuse me," Jessie said before walking over to the Salvatore's. Damon smirked at Jessie, "You look just like how you were in 1864 JJ, it's a good look on you." Damon said smirking and Jessie rolled her eyes pulling at the dress, "Corsets are so bloody annoying!" Jessie muttered a small hint of a British accent coming through and Damon and Stefan looked at each other before looking back at Jessie, "What?" Jessie asked confused as to why they were looking at her like that.

Stefan shook his head, "It's nothing… it's just… you went to England in 1864 so an English accent coming through is a little freaky…" Stefan said and Jessie frowned before looking behind her and seeing Elena and froze at seeing how much she actually resembled Katherine, "Wow… she look's so much like Katherine…" Jessie said before walking away but Damon called her back, "Oh yeah John is Elena's dad." Damon dropped on Jessie before he walked away. Jessie looked at Stefan and he nodded before walking towards Elena, "Well… ok then." Jessie said and walked over to Caroline. "Jessie picture time!" Caroline ordered and Jessie gave a dramatic groan before Caroline placed her next to Matt. "You two, smile." Care ordered and Jessie and Matt smiled before Bonnie took the photo, "Ok now me and Jessie," Care ordered again and Jessie laughed before Caroline and her took a funny photo. Kyle and Megan came over and Jessie and Kyle had to take a photo then one of Jessie and Megan before one of Jessie and Bonnie then Jessie was finally done. "I'm going over to the float." Jessie said laughing and walked off with Kyle and got onto the float carefully.

"At least we're not dancing," Kyle muttered and Jessie giggled at him kissing his cheek before Matt came on then so did the other girls and their partners.

"Let's give a big hand for the Mystic Falls High School marching band!" Her mother called out and people all yelled and screamed, "Is this over yet?" Jessie whispered to Kyle and he shook his head, "Nope." He replied.

"And for a little local history, Mr Saltzman has created Virginia's Battle of Willow Creak." Her mom said, "Ladies and Gentleman please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts," Jessie waved at everyone and saw Bonnie who grinned at her, "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Jessie carried on waving before spotting Damon who winked at her and Jessie rolled her eyes at him before waving at everyone else.

* * *

Kayla was standing there glaring at Jessie who was all smiles and waving at everyone, "Kayla stop glaring at Jessie and enjoy the parade." Louise said annoyed. "No! It's not fair! Jessie shouldn't have been on the Miss Mystic Court anyways, and I can't be with the cheerleading float as there was enough room." Kayla snapped pissed off at not even being on one float. Louise sighed and left her friend to continue to glare at Jessie.

* * *

"Let's cheer for the Mystic Falls High School football team, let's show them our support everybody!" Carol cheered and Jessie giggled at her mother before carrying on waving at everyone frowning a little when she couldn't spot her father but carried on waving and smiling at everyone.

* * *

Afterwards when they were finally allowed off the floats, Jessie got off and gave a huge relief sigh, "Thank god!" Jessie said happily and turned around seeing her dad, "Hey daddy." Jessie said smiling and hugged him and Richard returned it smiling knowing that after tonight everything was going to go back to normal and his daughter and son were going to be safe. "Hey sweetie, can I have my picture now with my daughter?" Richard asked smiling and Jessie nodded her head and saw her mom come over with a camera and Jessie and Richard stood side by side smiling before Carol took a photo.

"Ok I need to change… this dress is irritating." Jessie said and her parents laughed before Carol gave Jessie her bag, "Go change sweetie, see you later ok?" Carol said and Jessie nodded before kissing her dad's cheek and left to change back into normal clothes.

Jessie changed into dark grey skinny jeans with a blue and white checked top over a black tank then a grey hoodie was on underneath a dark blue leather jacket. Jessie left her locket on like normal also her vervain necklace and left her hair down before going to put her bag into her dads car and went and found Kyle and Megan also Jeremy and the four of them began to go around the fair and win some prizes. "Candyfloss!" Megan and Jessie squealed before running over towards the truck and getting some candy floss while Jeremy and Kyle shook their heads smiling and followed them paying for the candyfloss. Kyle swung his arm around Jessie's shoulders and Megan smirked at Jeremy before those two went off leaving Kyle and Jessie alone eating candyfloss, "You do realise that Megan and Jeremy have left us?" Kyle said and Jessie looked around before frowning, "That's mean." Jessie pouted and Kyle laughed before eating some more candyfloss and they walked around looking at the stalls.

* * *

Damon looked for Jessie and saw her on her own by a bin and went over to her, "Hey JJ… where's your brother?" Damon asked and looked around for the tomb vamps, "Erm I don't know…" Jessie said. "Ok you need to get out of here ok. Tomb vamps are here, go find your brother and get out of here now." Damon ordered seriously and looked into Jessie's eyes before she nodded and ran looking for her brother before spotting Kyle and went over to him and heard her dad give a speech before the fireworks went off. "Kyle we need to get out of here help me find Ty." Jessie said seriously and Kyle frowned but nodded his head, "Tyler left with Matt, Caroline and Megan…" Kyle said before Jessie fell to the ground in pain.

"Ow! No make it stop! Ow!" Jessie cried out in pain and Kyle looked at her in concern and fell to the ground with her and rubbed her back, "Jessie? Jessie? Come on what's wrong?" Kyle asked as Jessie cried out in pain holding her head in agony before a cop came over, "Step away." The cop said before injecting Jessie with vervain. "What are you doing? No leave her alone!" Kyle yelled as they dragged Jessie away and put her into the basement.

Jessie looked around hazily and saw John stab Anna in the chest with a stake, "What?" Jessie whispered quietly loud enough for vampires to hear but not humans, John looked around and saw Jessie locking eyes with her before picking up the petrol and throwing it around then setting it on fire.

Jessie looked and saw Damon before crawling over to him wincing at her head, "Damon… Damon… what happened?" Jessie whispered wincing at her head, "The device… the device for vampires… they collected them all up." Damon replied and Jessie saw her dad as the fire got bigger. "Dad!" Jessie said tears glistening in her eyes as she saw him, Richard looked at his daughter and gave her a small smile, "Mayor? Is that you?" Damon asked. "What are you doing here?" Richard asked as his daughter crawled over to him and hugged him. "I'm a vampire." Damon replied, "What's your excuse?" Damon asked as Richard began to move away from Damon leaving Jessie there, "Daddy?" Jessie asked with tears falling down her face as the fire heated her skin, "Well the vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire…" Damon said as Jessie's dad moved quicker, "What the hell are you?" Damon said.

Richard crawled onto a vampire and the vampire broke his neck and Jessie let out a quiet sob before looking back at Damon, "JJ just come to me ok?" Jessie nodded her head and started to crawl back towards Damon when a beam was going to fall and Jessie let out a scream, "It's ok… JJ try and find a way out ok? You'll be fine ok?" Damon promised and Jessie looked at him nodding her head wiping her tears away and began to cough as the smoke clouded her lungs.

Jessie looked towards the stairs and saw Stefan at the top of them, "Stefan…" Jessie whispered softly and heard the cries of the vampires' cries and she covered her ears blocking out the noise before looking at Damon, "Close your eyes…" Damon whispered and Jessie closed her eyes as well before feeling picked up then breathing in the fresh air.

"Oh my god… Jessie!" Bonnie and Elena exclaimed seeing the young girl over Stefan's shoulders. Damon coughed out the smoke and vervain before getting Jessie from Stefan and looked at her, "Open your eyes… Come on JJ…" Damon whispered and Jessie opened her eyes with tears in them, "He's gone… he's actually gone…" Jessie whispered and Damon pulled her into a hug before whispering soothing things in her ear ignoring the looks the other three were giving him but Stefan just smiled slightly at them.

* * *

They got Jessie over to an ambulance saying that she got caught up in the fire and they took her to hospital where Tyler was. Tyler saw Jessie being wheeled in and ran over towards her, "Jessie? Jessie! What happened? Why is she here?" Tyler asked the nurse who sighed, "She was caught up in the fire that happened. We need to get her checked out, she'll be fine." The nurse reassured and Tyler nodded his head giving Jessie a concerned looked before they wheeled her away.

After they checked Jessie out and patched up her cuts Jessie went towards where Tyler was and he stood up and hugged her, Jessie hugged her back and coughed back the tears that were going to fall, "Hey your alright, everyone's alright…" Tyler whispered to his little sister before Liz came over. "What happened is she alright?" Matt asked.

"There was some internal bleeding they are taking her into surgery right now," Liz replied, "Is she going to be ok?" Matt asked concerned, "They're going to do everything they can." Liz said before looking over at the hugging siblings and sighed, "Tyler, Jessie, have you guys talked to your mom?" Liz asked and noticed the black smoke on Jessie's face and her face said it all, Liz knew that she knew what happened to her dad but Tyler didn't, "I left a message saying that Jessie and I were here." Tyler replied. "You need to call her," Liz said. "What is it?" Tyler asked confused, "It's your dad." Liz said and Jessie finally let the tears fall before Tyler looked at Liz then back at Jessie and hugged her again already knowing the worst.

Tyler rubbed his eyes feeling tears come and blinked them away knowing that he needs to be strong for Jessie and pulled back, "Hey stay here with Matt yeah? I'm just going to go call mom…" Tyler whispered and Jessie nodded her head mutely and Tyler sighed hoping she won't go mute again before Jessie sat next to Matt and leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder before Tyler left and called his mom.

* * *

"Mom? What's happened to dad?" Tyler asked confused. Tyler heard his mom sniff over the other end before replying, "_Tyler… he's… he's gone… where's Jessie? Can you two please come home?_" Carol asked wiping the tears and Tyler froze before clearing his throat, "Oh… yeah, yeah we'll be there soon. Mom… it's going to be ok." Tyler said before hanging up. Tyler took a deep breath and looked up to the sky before letting out a frustrated sound and sighed closing his eyes before going back into the hospital and went to find Jessie and saw her curled up next to Matt reminding him from when they were younger and when Jessie would get annoyed at Tyler she would go to Matt and complain before curling up against him, those two were like brother and sister as well.

* * *

Jessie looked up and Tyler nodded his head, "Let's go home." Tyler said softly and Tyler saw the brightness in her eyes disappear within a few seconds, before she stood up silently and walked towards the front of the hospital and got into her dad's car bringing up memories again. Jessie leaned her head against the car door and let the tears fall down her face silently not caring if she's ruining her make-up, her dad was dead. The one who helped her through everything when Tyler couldn't be there. Yeah he was an ass most of the time but he loved his children. And he was never coming back.

Jessie got out of the car and saw her mom standing outside of the house crying, Tyler looked at Jessie as she looked at her mom before Jessie just walked past her mom and went straight up to her room and closed the door throwing her bag onto the floor. Jessie went onto her bed and pulled her legs up to her knees before closing her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: yay! Finally finished Season 1! Working on Season 2 at the moment and it's going to be amazing :) feeling quite proud that I've done Season 1 also that I've kept to a story but I really like this story and where it's going. Hope you guys have enjoys this chapter and review please! Also if you are confused with anything review it and I'll clear it up :) the next chapter should be up tomorrow or maybe even later as I'm working quickly on this. Elijah is coming soon ;) then that means Klaus and his siblings follow ;) going to be epic. Till next time my lovelies. **


	18. The Return

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Ready for Season 2 my lovelies? Looking forward to writing this Season going to be epic. Keep up with the amazing reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to start off with the funeral then going into the episode also Jessie will be going mute again for a while but not fully mute. Anyways I couldn't stop smiling with your reviews they seriously make my day so that's why I've decided to update for the THIRD time today as you're all fantastic!Keep up the good work ;) also Amazon824 there is always a mean girl in High School so I've just placed that into my fanfiction :) don't worry there will be some human moments, at least everybody gets bullied at least once in their life and Jessie will be experiencing this but don't worry it will all be fine :) Kayla is human no supernatural thing about her. Glad that you guys all liked the sneak peak ;) no more now otherwise it will ruin the story but glad you all liked it. And for angiesan218, yes that is the necklace that Kol gave her :) got some ideas for Kyle and Jessie, they won't stay together and will probably be broken up by Season 3 and it will be quite hard on Jessie as something happens... ;) and you will probably hate Kyle for it but oh well and Megan will probably stay in this till Season 4 as everyone needs a best friend and with Jeremy being a hunter in Season 4 Jessie wouldn't be having a best friend if I were to kill Megan off. Also, IgnitingFireworks thank you so much for that banner! It is seriously amazing! Love it!:)**

**Sorry about this chapter not being exactly long but it's just the beginning and seriously thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy this. READ IF YOU HAVE TWITTER: Also if any of you have twitter and would like to know when I've updated just review your twitters or PM me and I'll tweet when I've updated and give some sneak peaks etcs... Enjoy :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries except for my OC's.**

**The Return**

* * *

"Richard… Richard was a loving husband and a loving father. He might not have always respected his children's wishes but he only wanted for them to be safe. He was dedicated to his job and making the town of Mystic Falls a safe town where no one lives in fear, he died making sure of that. Many people are going to be hurt by his death, I am, my children are as well… nothing we can do or say can bring him back, he's gone. Let him rest in peace." Carol said before walking back towards where Tyler and Jessie stood.

Pastor Young nodded his head, "Thank you Mrs Lockwood… would anyone else like to say something?" He asked and looked around. Jessie just kept looking at the floor while Tyler walked to the front, "Erm… my dad was my dad. I mean he wasn't always there and he didn't always do the right thing. But I still loved him. And he's going to be missed, it doesn't matter what he did wrong he was still my dad. Ask my mom or Jessie, my dad and I barely got along we were always arguing but he still cared about me." Tyler said and looked at Jessie before walking back towards them.

"Well… if that's all… let's bow our heads in silence." Pastor Young said but Jessie shook her head before walking away and Tyler looked at his sister before sighing, "She's going to be ok mom." Tyler whispered to his worried mother who nodded, "I know… but she takes death hard, honey. Doesn't matter who it is, Jessie is a caring person she cares for anyone even strangers and when she hears that they have died she takes it hard." Carol whispered and wiped her eyes.

* * *

Jessie walked all the way back to the Lockwood estate and saw some people there already but Jessie just went to the bar and got a soda before drinking it. When everyone from the funeral came back, Tyler went and found his sister, "hey trying to get drunk on soda?" He joked half-heartedly and Jessie shrugged at him before drinking another soda, "come on we have to go say thanks and stuff to people." Tyler said and swung his around her shoulder and pulled her towards the door where Tyler said thanks while Jessie stayed silent.

"So the black sheep returns," Tyler said walked towards his Uncle, Jessie looked up and saw mason and gave him a small smile, which Mason returned, "Tyler? Jessie?" Mason asked in shock and Jessie nodded her head giving him a small smile, "Yeah." Tyler replied for him and his sister.

"What happened to you two?" Mason asked smiling, in my mind you were 12 years old and Jessie was 10." Mason said.

"Well that's two years old than the last time you saw us, Uncle Mason." Tyler said before Mason hugged Tyler then hugged Jessie, "It's good to see you two." Mason said, "good to see you too," Jessie whispered and he raised an eyebrow but remembered Richard telling him about the coma then Jessie talking again.

* * *

Jessie went over to the bar and got another soda before walking into Kyle, "Hey, you ok?" Kyle asked and Jessie nodded her head, "I'm fine." She replied giving a smile before going back to the front and saw Elena coming up but didn't seem like Elena as her hair was curly, Elena likes and normally wears her hair straight…

"Hey Elena, thanks for coming." Tyler said shaking her hand, Elena looked at Jessie and froze, "Sorry for your loss. Always here if you need to talk Jessie," Elena said giving a smile and Jessie nodded her head slowly, "Come on in." Tyler said and Elena walked by with a small smirk on her face. Jessie frowned confused but shrugged it off and sorted out her black leather jacket over her black dress before sorting her black beanie out on top of her side braid. Jessie sighed silently before looking at her brother, "I'm hungry." She said before walking away and putting her soda can on the side and going into the room where the food was seeing Bonnie and Damon talking, she shook her head before picking up some grapes and eating them ignoring Bonnie calling after her and went back towards Tyler.

* * *

Jessie walked around saying thanks to people before seeing Jeremy coming over and sighed, "Hey what's wrong? You've been dodging my calls?" Jeremy asked confused as he went towards Jessie. Jessie sighed. "Nothings wrong… just when I need my friends they're not there for me, didn't even both to show up for the funeral. Why don't you just leave Jeremy? I know that you don't want to be here." Jessie muttered before walking away. Megan walked over to Jeremy who had heard the whole thing, "Jessie's pissed because we didn't show up for the funeral…" Megan stated and Jeremy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yep. You had an excuse to not be there… the rest of us… didn't." Jeremy mumbled and Megan sighed as they looked at where Jessie was drinking soda.

* * *

Jessie walked around before going into her dad's study and seeing her Uncle Mason and Tyler drinking, she went and sat down on a sofa lifting her feet onto Tyler's lap and closed her eyes. "Can everyone leave already?" Jessie whined annoyed and Mason gave a laugh while Tyler smiled slightly.

Mason left and went to the spare room leaving the siblings in the office and they stayed silent till dark when everyone else had gone home. Tyler got up and Jessie opened her eyes and looked at him carefully knowing that he was going to lose it soon, and he looked on Richard's desk seeing a picture of all four of them and picked it up. Jessie sat up and gauged his reaction carefully before he smashed the photo breaking it and pushed things of the cabinet breaking stuff, Jessie just sat there watching him before their mom came in, "I hate him." Tyler seethed and Jessie just looked at him. "Oh honey don't say that," Carol said but Tyler pushed Carol back and Jessie stood up, "No get off of me!" Tyler exclaimed and pushed stuff around again, Jessie watched as her mom fell next to her and saw tears in her eyes and in Tyler's before Mason came back and pushed him onto the ground, "Hey! Hey look at me!" Mason shouted. "Get off me! I said get off of me!" Tyler shouted and kept struggling but began to calm down and Jessie felt tears coming back again as she looked at her brother on the floor.

When Tyler had calmed down, Carol went off to bed and Jessie soon followed. She grabbed her journal for the first time in ages and sat on her windowsill and began to write.

* * *

_Dear Journal, I wish I lived a normal life. A normal life without vampires and witches, a life where my dad was still alive and be here right now. But he's not. He's dead and never coming back. I hate this entire vampire and witch crap; it's stupid and is ruining lives! I watched that vampire snap my dad's neck. I watched John stake Anna then look me in the eye before leaving me. Caroline is in hospital she had some internal bleeding but she's healing really quickly so I'm guessing that Damon gave her some blood to help her get better. At my dads funeral only Kyle turned up out of my group of friends. Megan had an excuse her cousin was in hospital but what about the others? Do they even care that my dad is dead? Or are they just worried about their own lives. I know I'm being bitter but they are supposed to be my friends and they didn't even show up, not even Jeremy and I was his best friend since we were babies, I was there for him when his parents died but he's not here for me when my dad died. I know my dad was an absolute ass but he was still my dad. And it hurt knowing that my friends couldn't even be bothered to show up for the funeral._

* * *

**A/N: The beginning of Season 2… I know it's short but it's the beginning so yeah hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and till next time my lovelies, just think only about 7 episodes/chapters till Elijah makes an appearance. **


	19. Brave New World & Bad Moon Rising

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Love seeing your opinions on it :) ok so here is my fanfiction twitter for this and other stories charlottefanfic and my personal is on there as well. While I was writing this I was having a great conversation with wileby talking about Kol dying and stuff. Anyways yeah go follow on twitter for sneak peaks and such, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries only my OC's.**

**Brave New World/ Bad Moon Rising**

* * *

Jessie looked around the fair and pouted at Kyle who chuckled, "Come on you needed to get out of the house. You were being so miserable and brooding, it's frightening. Now go over there and talk to Elena and Bonnie, ok? Go and forgive them." Kyle said and Jessie sighed at Kyle. "No." She said stubbornly and Kyle sighed, "Come on Jessie… you know that you want to forgive them. They still care and love you ok?" Kyle said and Jessie sighed before running a hand through her hair that was down for a special occasion, "Look I will ok. I need to help sort the carnival out otherwise Care will actually kill me." Jessie mumbled and Kyle chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I'll make it up to you at the fair. Now go," He said before Jessie took a kiss and walked off towards a stall to help set up the prizes. Jessie looked around and saw Megan coming towards her and bit her lip nervously before occupying herself with putting the prizes up on the shelves as her blonde friend stood next to her. "Jessie, I know that I was a lousy friend and didn't come to your dad's funeral. I really am sorry, I know that you are probably angry and upset but I really am sorry. You're like a sister to me and I'm really sorry if I hurt you." Megan ranted and Jessie smiled and rolled her eyes before hugging Megan, "Megan seriously it's ok. I mean my dad was an ass not many people liked him. I was just a little pissed that some people couldn't turn up, but I'm over it now." Jessie said giving Megan a smile who grinned and sighed in relief. "Awesome… now let's get this carnival on a roll." Megan squealed and helped Jessie set the prizes up.

"Do you think they will notice if I stole this panda?" Jessie whispered to Megan looked around and Megan giggled and nodded her head, "Yes… but steal it anyway…" Megan whispered back and Jessie looked around checking if anyone was there before trying to hide the stuffed panda animal in her leather jacket but Alaric came over, "Jessie put the poor panda back." He said shaking his head with a smile, "Oh come on Ric… be reckless and let me have the panda? Please?" Jessie pouted at him and he sighed before looking at Megan who was also giving him the puppy dog look, "Ok fine…" He gave in sighing and shaking his head smiling. "Oh yeah, Megan also wants the kola bear." Jessie said quickly before she legged it with Megan holding her bear while Megan held hers and the girls laughed hearing Alaric shout after them.

* * *

Once the carnival was in full swing, Megan and Jessie walked around with their arms hooked together, "So C is getting out of hospital tomorrow morning, can't wait for her to be home again." Megan said and Jessie smiled at her best friend, "Come on let's go throw sponges at Mr Saltzman who's in the stocks." Jessie said smirking trying to get her best friend to be happy again. Megan grinned and nodded before they ran over to the stocks and saw Mr Saltzman in there. He looked up and saw the two girls smirking at him before groaning, "Oh come on, this is not fair." He grumbled and Jessie giggled before paying for a sponge and threw it right at his face. "I'll give you both a detention if you carry on." Ric warned lightly but they looked at each other before shrugging, "Oh well." Megan said before throwing a sponge at his chest. Jessie giggled as she threw another one at his face before picking up a tomato and threw it at his face watching it splatter all over his face and drip down his chin going on his shirt, "Oh that was uncalled for!" Ric shouted and Jessie and Megan broke into a fit of laughter, "You two have detention!" Ric shouted but Megan and Jessie were ignoring him and carried on laughing before walking away.

Jessie and Megan went over to the candyfloss and brought some before still laughing and walked into Jeremy, Jeremy looked at the two girls and gave Jessie a small smile, "Hey," Jeremy said. "Hey," Jessie replied before Megan nudged her and Jessie sighed, "Up for going to play hook the duck with us?" Jessie asked and Jeremy grinned before going up to Jessie and hugging her. Jessie returned the hug as Jeremy whispered, "I'm so sorry for not being there for you." And Jessie nodded her head before pulling away and smiling at him, "It's ok." Jessie mumbled to him.

"Aw… now that you two have made up, let's go play hook the duck!" Megan squealed and pulled Jessie who grabbed onto Jeremy and pulled him with them towards that stool where Kyle was already there. Kyle grinned at Jessie and gave her a kiss before watching her play hook the duck and saw her grin when she one a cute little tiger, "What you going to name it?" Kyle asked as they walked around. Jessie didn't think before the word came out of her mouth, "Kol."

Kyle nodded his head smiling not finding the meaning behind the name and carried on talking to Jessie who blanked him out and looked at her tiger.

"I'm going to the toilets," Jessie said and kissed Kyle's cheek before waving to Jeremy and Megan and went towards the toilets and froze when she saw Stefan in there with Caroline and cleaning her face that was covered in blood. "What the hell?" Jessie asked confused and in shock.

"Jessie…" Caroline said before her face changed and she covered her face, "Go away!" Caroline screamed and Jessie froze looking at Stefan. "It's ok… Care… it's ok," Jessie said softly before walking towards Caroline and getting some tissues and made them wet before Stefan moved out of the way and let Jessie clean her face. "Hey, it's going to be fine. You're going to be fine. Ok?" Jessie whispered and Caroline nodded her head as Jessie wiped her face. "Why did Katherine do this to me?" The older girl asked quietly and Jessie froze looking at Stefan over her shoulder before shaking her head in disbelief, "Because she has no life. There all beautiful," Jessie whispered and smiled at Caroline who returned it before Jessie hugged Caroline and the elder girl hesitantly hugged her back before they pulled away. "You will get through this ok?" Jessie said and Caroline nodded her head smiling.

"Erm I need to get back to the others… they will be wondering where I am," Jessie said and gave the bloodied tissues to Stefan who smiled at Jessie and Jessie returned it before walking back out and going over to her friends.

* * *

When Jessie got home after getting a lift from Elena Jessie saw her Uncle Mason and Tyler, "Hey." Jessie said to them and went to the kitchen getting a glass or water before going back towards the stairs, "Night Jessie," Mason said, "Night Uncle Mason," Jessie replied. "Night cutie, sleep tight." Tyler said to Tyler, "Night Ty." Jessie replied yawning before going to her bedroom.

* * *

_England 1864 Christmas Day_

"_Kol… Kol… get up… KOL!" Jessie exclaimed in his ear and Kol jumped up while Jessie grinned, "Fantastic. You're awake." Jessie said before crawling over to Kol who was sitting up rubbing his eyes and glared at Jessie before she gave him a smirk and sat next to him. _

"_Do I want to know why you woke me this early sweetheart?" Kol asked smirking, "It's Christmas!" Jessie said excitedly and Kol grinned his face lighting up, "Brilliant… right now we need to wake the others up. Let's go wake Nik up first, he likes you so you go in first." Kol said and got off his bed before grabbing a shirt but Jessie bit her lip and went over to him stopping him from putting his shirt on, "Can't you stay like this?" Jessie asked innocently and Kol chuckled before giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I would love to, darling. But Rebekah would have a fit. Now let's go, beautiful," Kol whispered and kissed her gently on the lips before taking her hand and going off towards Nik's room._

_They opened his door seeing it pitch black in his bedchamber and they smirked at each other, "You go and scream in his ear, darling." Kol whispered and Jessie shook her head, "No you." Jessie replied. "No… you do it, he's less likely to dagger you." Kol said and Jessie raised an eyebrow, "You're the man, you do it." Jessie retorted before Kol shook his head._

"_Together?" Kol asked and Jessie nodded her head, "Together." Jessie replied before they laced hands together and turned to go and scream at Nik. They quietly tiptoed towards his bed and Jessie leaned down with Kol on the other side by his other ear and they counted down from three before screaming, "WAKE IT IT'S BLOODY CHRISTMAS!" Then ran out of the room as fast as they can as a pillow got thrown their way and Nik woke up cursing. They stood outside his door with Jessie panting before Kol picked Jessie up and threw her over his shoulder and she laughed, probably waking everyone up, and Kol went down to where the tree was. He sat down on a sofa and placed Jessie on his lap before they heard everyone shout for them._

"_KOL! JESSIE! I WILL KILL YOU!" Nik shouted annoyed while Rebekah screamed, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Then Elijah exclaimed, "I'VE LOST MY WAISTCOAT… AND WHY ARE YOU ALL SCREAMING!" _

_Kol and Jessie sat there laughing their heads off, "Well I guess they're awake, beautiful." Kol whispered and kissed her shoulder, Jessie giggled and nodded her head, "Yes. I believe that they are awake as well." Jessie replied laughing._

* * *

Jessie woke up in the morning with a smile on her face. Jessie got out of bed before changing into some running clothes to have a run and went downstairs while putting earphones in her ears and saw her brother just leave the house. Jessie frowned before tying her hair into a ponytail and went outside as she pressed play on her IPod and began to jog after her brother, keeping a safe distance a way. Jessie carried on running after her brother and went up to him when he stopped, "Why are you stalking Uncle Mason?" Jessie whispered to her brother who jumped and gave her the signal to be quiet and Jessie frowned but looked over at her uncle Mason going down the stairs to somewhere. When he came back up Jessie and Tyler ran over to where Mason had gone under before they looked at each other then went down the stairs. Jessie and Tyler looked around as they opened the gate that creaked and looked around. Jessie saw some scratches on the walls and frowned before placing her hand over it and feeling the scratch marks, like claws had done them. Tyler bumped into something and Jessie jumped back before seeing chains, "What the hell?" Tyler muttered and looked at Jessie. "Let's get out of here." Tyler said and Jessie nodded in agreement before they both went back up the stairs and began to jog back towards the Lockwood Estate. "Well that wasn't creepy." Jessie said sarcastically and Tyler sighed before nodding his head in agreement as they walked into the house.

They went to the study and saw their mom; Jessie smiled and kissed her moms cheek, "Hey mom." Jessie greeted. "Hey sweetheart," Carol replied to her daughter happy to see her looking better than before.

"Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?" Tyler asked and Jessie sat down on a sofa looking at mother. "The old Lockwood Estate?" Carol asked, "Yeah. What do you know about it?" Jessie asked as Tyler gave her some orange juice. "It was the original plantation house, beautiful architecture and if it hadn't of burnt to the ground, we'll probably be living in it," Carol explained and Jessie couldn't help but think if this past life was real then that was where she lived.

"Hm, what's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?" Tyler asked and Jessie looked at her mom while she sipped her orange juice, "We don't talk about those kind of rooms…" Carol said and Jessie frowned as a vague kind of memory flashed through her head, "Why not?" Jessie asked confused.

"Well this is the South honey, no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days," Carol said and Jessie nodded her head.

"Hey," Mason said coming into the room, Jessie gave her Uncle a smile, which he returned, "Just talking about the old Lockwood property. Thinking of having some friends over for the swim hole." Tyler said and Jessie already began to think about inviting Megan, "Well be careful if anything happens on the property, the family is liable." Carol said and Jessie gave a small laugh.

"Of course." Tyler said and picked Jessie up making her scream and threw her over his shoulder and began to walk out of with, "Tyler! Tyler let me down! Ty!" Jessie screamed hitting his back while her Uncle and mom laughed at them.

* * *

Jessie got a shower and changed into some black short shorts with a white tank over her black bikini top. Jessie tied her hair back into a pony tail before going downstairs and seeing Kyle and Megan arriving, "Hey Jessie," Megan said and hugged her friend. "Hey," Jessie said before smiling at Kyle.

Jessie went into the kitchen and saw her brother, "Ready to go?" He asked and Jessie nodded her head grabbing her bag full of stuff before they all got into Tyler's truck and drove down to the water hole. They all got out and Jessie helped Tyler take the drinks out before helping set up the BBQ, "I'm really hungry." Megan complained and Jessie laughed at her before getting a lamb stick and gave it Megan who ate it, "This is really good." Megan moaned and Tyler rolled his eyes at Jessie's strange friends.

"Ok no drinking and if you do… just make sure I don't catch you?" Tyler said and Jessie nodded her head before people started to arrive.

Kyle went over and took Jessie's hand and pulled her into his arms, "Hey what's your Uncle doing here?" Kyle asked before kissing Jessie's cheek, Jessie frowned and looked over at her Uncle talking to her brother before he drove off. "I don't know… I'll go ask," Jessie said before leaving Kyle and walking over to her brother talking to Matt, "What did Uncle Mason want?" Jessie asked Tyler and took a drink from Matt, "Just saying that we have to be out by dark. Now go have fun with Kyle but not too much fun otherwise I'll kick his ass," Tyler said and Jessie gave him a sarcastic smile before going to walk over to Kyle but spotted Stefan and Caroline and went over to them instead.

"Hey Care," Jessie said and hugged Caroline who hugged her back, "So you have a daylight ring? Awesome." Jessie said grinning and Caroline showed off her ring. "Yep… so you've known about vampires for a while then?" Caroline asked and Jessie nodded her head, "Guessing Stefan explained everything?" Jessie asked and Caroline nodded her head before looking over her shoulder. "Looks like Kayla is flirting you're your boyfriend, and he's not pushing her away…" Caroline said frowning. Jessie looked behind her and saw Kyle with Kayla. Jessie bit her lip as Caroline put her hand on her shoulder, "Your so much more beautiful than her, Jessie." Caroline said softly and Jessie sighed before giving Care a smile, "It's ok… I'm going to go and see Megan." Jessie said quietly.

* * *

"Time to move the party guys!" Tyler exclaimed and everyone groaned but Megan and Jessie looked at each other before giggling, Tyler went over and saw his sister and Megan giggling away, and shook his head knowing that Jessie had probably been drinking, "So getting my ass kicked by Mason and mom." Tyler muttered before going over to Aimee.

Tyler stayed underneath in the ruins as Aimee walked away before rolling his eyes and hearing giggling then hearing a boys voice, _Kyle_, Tyler thought and frowned as Kyle came in with a girl that defiantly wasn't his sister and kissing her. Tyler frowned before pulling Kyle off of the slut and punching him, "What the hell!" Kyle shouted and held his lip, Tyler ignored him before punching him in the stomach, "Stay away from my sister otherwise I'll tell her what you and that little slut have been doing." Tyler threatened before punching him again for good measure then walking away leaving him on the floor.

* * *

Jessie shh'ed Megan and heard a howl, "Oh looks like the wolves are coming out!" as the two girls walked deeper into the woods before they heard Jessie's brother and walked towards him just in time to see a wolf jump on Caroline, "Caroline!" Megan screamed confused and Jessie ran over to Tyler. Stefan pushed the wolf off and Jessie ran over to Caroline making sure she was alright before hearing her brother shout, "NO!" Jessie looked at the wolf as the wolf looked at the Tyler then at Jessie before nodding his head then leaving.

Jessie looked at Megan who stood there in shock before Stefan went up to Megan and began to compel her, "**Forget what you just saw, you were walking around the woods with Jessie and just heard howling. Nothing happened.**" Stefan compelled and Jessie looked at Tyler before Tyler began to run off and Jessie got up and ran after him until he stopped at their Uncle's truck. Jessie frowned confused before they looked at each other and started to look around the truck. Tyler picked up some shorts, "Do you want to pass me those?" They heard Mason say and Jessie stayed where she was as Tyler gave him the shorts, once he had the shorts on Jessie turned around and saw her Uncle covered in dirt. "It was you," Jessie said and Mason nodded. _Well this just got more interesting_ Jessie thought.

* * *

**A/N: So two episodes in one chapter, what do you think? Review please! If you have any questions or are confused just tell me in a review and I will clear it up for you. Till next time my lovelies, be safe.**


	20. Memory Lane

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Nearly there with Elijah… yes I hate Kyle too and it get's a little worse. Please review so I know how I'm doing, thank you! Also thank you to those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy the chapter my lovelies. **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries only my OC's.**

**Memory Lane**

* * *

Jessie walked into the kitchen and saw her Uncle Mason sitting on a chair, "Hey Mason," Jessie said smiling before getting a smoothie out of the fridge before sitting on the counter. "So what's the deal with you turning into a wolf?" Jessie asked raising an eyebrow. "I've got to go, got a BBQ at Jenna's house." Mason said but Jessie just smirked, "Oh funny thing… so do I," Jessie said smirking and got off the counter before walking towards the door seeing her brother, "I'll be in the car." Jessie called.

When Mason got into the truck Jessie looked at him, "Will it happen to me and Tyler?" Jessie asked as he began to drive. "No, you have to trigger the curse… and no I'm not telling you how to trigger the curse." Mason said and Jessie pouted, "So basically you're a werewolf… but you have to trigger the curse… I mean it can't be that bad it's not like you have to kill someone to become a wolf right?" Jessie said and looked out the window as Mason stayed quiet. Jessie turned and looked at him slowly, "You have to kill someone don't you?" Jessie asked quietly but Mason didn't answer.

"Look. Just forget it ok? And let's have fun at this BBQ." Mason said to his niece who nodded her head sighing before they got out of the truck and Jessie went up to the door and knocked on it before Elena opened it. Jessie gave Elena a small smile, "Hey… we need to talk." Elena said and Jessie frowned but nodded her head before going in then went up to Elena's bedroom. "What's wrong?" Jessie asked seeing a huge book on her bed. "Katherine is back in town, she came to the wake… Katherine has been pretending to be me, also she killed Caroline but now Caroline is a vampire." Elena explained and Jessie nodded her head. "Brilliant… what's with the big book?" Jessie asked looking at the big book on Elena's bed. "Oh it's the Petrova's history… Katherine was originally from Europe but it says the bloodline ended with her but that can't be true as I'm here." Elena replied and Jessie nodded her head.

"Look… I'm sorry about not being there for the funeral, Jessie." Elena said as Jessie began to leave. Jessie sighed and shook her head, "It's fine, really. I understand and I've forgiven you all, now let's go back downstairs before my Uncle get's drunk." Jessie joked and they both laughed before walking downstairs and helping Jenna sort the food out.

"Hey I've found the shot glasses!" Mason said coming in. "Not a good role model, dude." Jessie stated to her Uncle who shrugged. "This would be our exit, Jessie." Elena said and Jessie nodded before leaving with Elena after picking up a sausage roll. Jessie went over to Caroline before hearing her stomach rumble and went back into the kitchen and picked up a bowl of chips then went back outside and sat down on the stairs, "Was that Stefan?" Caroline asked and Jessie felt like there was something off with her today but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, he's not answering my calls." Elena said, "Like I'm trying to decide if I should be worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." Jessie pointed out before going back to eating, "God I can not stop eating! Stefan say's it's a way to sublimate the cravings. Well it's horrible! Just fighting the urge for blood, every minutes of every day." Caroline said.

"You know Stefan really hates that part, so." Elena pointed out, "Well yeah, he hates that you're a constant complication." Caroline said and Jessie raised an eyebrow, "Caroline." Jessie said in shock.

"He said that?" Elena asked confused and Jessie looked at Caroline, "Yeah the desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt," Caroline said and Jessie turned looking at Elena at her reaction before Alaric came out and she covered her face with the bowl.

"Hey foods ready, come get it. And I can still see you Jessie," Ric said before walking back in and Jessie cursed before standing up and following him, "Yeah I still don't have detention do I?" Jessie called out to him

* * *

Jessie went to the BBQ where Ric was and held out her plate, "You haven't poisoned it have you?" Jessie asked wearily as he put on a burger and a sausage, Ric just looked at Jessie with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe… maybe not." Ric joked and Jessie frowned before walking back in and getting a roll also some salad before going into the living room and eating while the other's set up a game.

Jessie rolled her eyes at Damon's terrible drawing, "Puppy! Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline shouted out, "Is it a dog? Hound dog? Something with a hound dog!" Jenna guessed. "It's a wolf." Mason said easily and Jessie frowned, _so subtle _Jessie thought rolling her eyes.

"Mason wins again." Damon said, "How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked and Jessie finished eating before giving her plate to Ric, "Go put that away Ric," Jessie said giving him an innocent smile but Ric looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh no… do it yourself." He said and got up leaving, "So not fair!" Jessie shouted out before getting up and putting the plate away after glaring at Ric.

* * *

They sat down at the table but Elena and Caroline were packing the games away, Damon put the apple pie down and said to Jessie's Uncle, "Mason why don't you start us off?"

"Sure," Mason replied but Jessie saw the silver knife and rolled her eyes before watching as he spun it around then picked it up with his hands, Jessie frowned guessing that a werewolves deflect was possibly silver, Jessie sipped her drink. "Sorry, I apologize I'm an animal." Mason said and Jessie looked at Ric then at Damon and smiled before Ric laughed, "So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" He asked and Jessie smirked, "Oh I need to hear this." She whispered.

"She was always lost on Logan Fell land," Mason said and Jessie laughed, "Logan Fell? Really Jenna?" Jessie asked and Jenna rolled her eyes, "oh my worst mistake Mason was a catch had girls lining up." Jenna said as Jessie took the apple pie plate and used the silver knife and not noticing Damon and Ric looking at her intently, and put a slice on her plate.

"Huh? Really?" Damon asked as Jessie took a bite, "I always pegged you as a lone wolf." Making Jessie choke on her food, Jenna came over and patted her back, "You ok?" Jenna asked Jessie concerned and Jessie nodded her head giving a small smile, "Yeah fine." Jessie choked out before taking a drink and clearing her throat, "I'm sure that Mason was half the lady killer that you were Damon," Jessie said sticking up for her Uncle and Damon gave her a look but smiled anyways while Mason smirked at his little niece.

"How about a toast? To new friends?" Mason said but Jessie didn't join in knowing that it was an "adult" thing going on.

* * *

Elena came in and looked at Jessie, "Jessie up for going to see Stefan?" Elena asked and Jessie nodded her head and looked at her Uncle who nodded his head as well, "Don't be out late. Your mom and Ty would kill me." Jessie rolled her eyes at him but nodded her head before following Caroline and Elena to Caroline's car and got in the back. Jessie sorted her beanie out on her braid and looked out the window as Caroline drove, "Thanks for this, I appreciate this." Elena said to Caroline. "Here you come… to the rescue." Caroline said and Jessie frowned at her.

"Why are you being so snippy?" Elena asked, "That's my boy drama, I'm sure that you two will be fine, I mean there's not a study to pull any odds from." Caroline said and Jessie raised an eyebrow at her, "What is the ratio success for vampire human couplings? I'm guessing 0." Caroline carried on, "Ok Caroline." Elena said and Jessie sighed, "Sorry." Caroline said.

Elena turned the radio on to defuse the awkward silence, "I love this song." Elena said, "What's playing." Caroline asked her car, before the car started to bump, "Oh crap." Caroline said and Jessie sighed.

Caroline called a truck and they all got out waiting for it to come, "Are you sure the truck is coming? We've been waiting forever," Jessie, said annoyed. "I know it's weird, they should be here by now." Caroline said and Elena began to pace. "I'm just going to call Jenna," Elena said and began to dial Jenna's number, "No!" Caroline said, "Let me try the tow people again and I'll use my agro voice."

"We can just walk from here," Elena said. "No we can't just leave my car," Caroline said, "We can come back for it." Elena replied.

"Just give me a minute Elena," Caroline pleaded.

"Caroline what part of I'm worried about Stefan don't you understand?" Elena asked.

"What's the rush?" Caroline snapped, "What's the rush to get into a relationship that will never work."

"Caroline!" Jessie said in shock, "Look I know that you're upset over Matt but would you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?" Elena said.

"I'm not projecting anything, you're a human and he's a vampire! Your going to be 70 and in diapers and he's still going to be smoking hot and you will never have children Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!" Caroline ranted and Jessie looked at Caroline in shock, "Caroline!" Jessie snapped.

"Where is this all coming from?" Elena asked, "I'm just trying to be your friend." Caroline defended, "Ok well do me a favour and stop trying, there's the tow… I'm going to walk." Elena said and began to walk but Caroline grabbed her arm, "No Elena no,"

"Ah Caroline you're hurting me." Elena said.

"Don't leave me alone," Caroline whispered and Jessie frowned, "What's going on Care?" Jessie asked. "Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?" The man said. "She did." Elena said before walking away.

Jessie sighed and looked at Caroline, "What is going on?" Jessie asked but Caroline just sighed before shaking her head, "its Katherine… she wanted to talk to Stefan… don't tell her though, please." Jessie nodded at Caroline who seemed emotional right now.

* * *

Caroline dropped Jessie off and Jessie walked up to the door and heard her brother ask, "Tell me what triggers the curse!"

"You have to kill somebody!" Mason shouted back and Jessie stood there in the doorway looking at them, "I said that!" Jessie stated but she was ignored, "Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse if yours forever," Mason shouted. "Can you handle that?" Mason asked Tyler and Jessie looked between those two before sighing and walking to the kitchen getting a glass of water, "So basically this day has been strange… I'm just going to go to sleep, night wolf boys." Jessie called out yawning and went up to her room.

* * *

_Dear Journal, basically my Uncle Mason is still in town and he's like a werewolf. To trigger the curse you have to kill somebody, but I killed Vicki and then I wondered why I wasn't a werewolf then Mason said something about human blood Vicki was a vampire so it didn't work out. I'm glad, I don't want to be anything supernatural, I just want to be human and live out my human years, get married have children and grow old. That's the life I want and plan to have, not one with me a being a vampire or a werewolf, no thank you. Katherine is back in town, I need to see her and speak to her. She knew me in 1864 as well and apparently she was running from someone I have a strange suspicion that it could be from someone from my dreams of "memories"._

* * *

**A/N: So what d'you think? Review please. I know it's not that long but the next one will be longer as I will have two episodes in it then in the next next chapter guess who be making an appearance ;) still not sure on whether to have Jessie be kidnapped with Elena or for Elijah and Jessie to meet some other way and the mystery man will be revealed ;) leave your ideas in a review please! Till next time my lovelies, maybe later or tomorrow but defiantly next week. **


	21. Kill Or Be Killed & Plan B

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Wileby those questions will be answered on later in the story :) maybe in Season 3… hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries only my OC's.**

**Kill Or Be Killed/ Plan B**

* * *

"Wait the guys died?" Jessie asked her Uncle Mason. They were all sat in the office and had just listened to Mason, telling his story on how he triggered the curse.

Mason shrugged, "I had no choice the guy kept coming at me. He got it in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend."

"Well were you?" Tyler asked. "No, no! I wouldn't that he was my friend he was drunk and attacked me. It was self defence." Mason said shaking his head, "And it triggered the curse." Jessie said.

"On every full moon I lose control, if I don't sedate myself or chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful, both of you, all it takes is an accident, car wreck any death at your hands and your have a lifetime of it. You don't want it, either of you, trust me." Mason said and Jessie nodded her head before looking at her brother. "Alright where's the moonstone? A deals a deal." Mason said and Jessie frowned confused, "I answered your questions."

"Erm… yeah I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here." Tyler said and got up going over to the chair and moving it, "Our dad was very coo-coo about hiding spots, but I figured most of them out over the years." Tyler said before lifting the rug up and Mason and Jessie went over and knelt down as Tyler took the wood floor up and there was a safe he did the code and Jessie remembered it in case she needed to hide something before he lifted the lid off and there was quite a bit of stuff in there like money, paperwork and stuff. "It's all yours." Tyler said and Mason began to dig around. "You going to tell us what's so important about the rock anyway?" Tyler asked.

Mason looked up, "I told you it's just something I want, sentimental value." Mason answered and Jessie and Tyler looked at each other before looking back at Mason.

"Yeah I'm not really buying that, and I've only just been told about it." Jessie said and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you really want it?" Tyler finished.

"Do you know where it is or not?" Mason asked them both but Jessie shook her head, "Only just been told about it dude." Jessie defended. "No I figured it was in here, man." Tyler answered and Jessie looked at her phone.

"Come on Ty, mom will kill us if we're late," Jessie said and Tyler nodded his head, "See you later Mason." Jessie said waving bye to him before going to get her bag and checked over her clothes. Jessie was wearing dark brown skinny jeans with a dark brown off the shoulder tee then a brown leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows also finished with black converse. Her hair was left down today and without a beanie, Jessie still wore her locket around her neck like normal also the charm bracelet that Kyle gave her for a her birthday before they crashed and the vervain bracelet.

Jessie went to the truck and waited for Tyler to come and give her a lift. "Can't wait till I can drive," Jessie to Tyler when he got in, "Don't be cheeky, I can still kick your ass." Tyler replied and Jessie just rolled her eyes at her brother before they got to the place for the new park.

Jessie left her bag in the car and went over to see Kyle and grinned but her grin fell when she saw his face covered in bruises and a fat lip, "Kyle? Oh my god… what happened?" Jessie asked concerned and walked over to him quickly and began to check over his face. "It doesn't matter." Kyle snapped and felt regret at seeing her heartbroken face before a mask was pulled on.

"Ok… I was just asking… erm are you ok?" Jessie asked and rubbed her wrist, "Yeah fine. Just leave me alone, ok?" Kyle said annoyed and walked away from Jessie.

Jessie bit her lip before looking around and saw Kayla looking at her smirking before Tyler came over, "Hey I'm going to The Grill- wow what's wrong?" Tyler asked looking at her sister. Jessie shook her head, "Nothing… it's fine." Jessie said giving him a small smile. Tyler gave her a look, "Seriously go. Ok?" Jessie said and Tyler sighed, "Ok… call me if you want me to pick you up before mom takes you home ok? Love you," Tyler said and Jessie nodded her head, "Love you too bro." Jessie replied before Tyler left.

* * *

Jessie walked over to Damon and Caroline and saw them listening to Stefan and Elena's conversation, "So not obvious at all." Jessie said sarcastically at them before walking off and went over to the lemonade stand and paid for some before walking off and went over to Damon, "Hey." Jessie said as Stefan came over as well. "Would you like some lemonade?" A little girl asked, "Thank you sweetie." Damon said and took it before taking a sip then Jessie watched as he bent over coughing, "What?" Jessie asked confused and watched Stefan place him on the bench. Jessie looked around and saw Liz looking over before she went off.

"Vervain… vervain." Damon wheezed out and Jessie looked at the lemonade before picking it up and giving it to Stefan who sniffed it and confirmed it being vervain.

Damon stood up and picked up a bottle of water before drinking some then spitting it back out, "I'm going to kill him." Damon said but Stefan held him back, "No, no." Stefan said and Jessie guessed that it was about Mason, brilliant. "No, Damon listen to me, sit, sit!" Stefan said and Jessie helped push Damon down onto the bench, "I'm not listening to any of your piece of crap," Damon spat.

"Ok, ok I don't like it he's making threats that could expose us, we need to put him down." Stefan agreed, "He's my uncle guys… yeah he did something stupid- actually carry on." Jessie said not really caring, Damon was her best friend in 1864, she's known Damon and Stefan their whole life and now her Uncle wants to kill them, not cool.

"Alright, let's do it. Woods, trash duty." Damon pointed out after looking at Jessie, Jessie followed Damon and Stefan into the woods.

* * *

Jessie stood leaning against a tree as Stefan and Damon closed in on her Uncle, "Oh don't look so surprised." Damon said, "you knew this was inevitable, go ahead run, I'll give you a head start." When suddenly gunshots came and short Damon, Stefan also Jessie. Jessie groaned and fell to the ground in pain holding her stomach from the bullet, "bloody hell." She muttered a British accent coming through before she felt herself drifting.

Jessie watched as Liz put vervain in Damon and Stefan, "Thank you Mason." Liz said before seeing Jessie, "Is Jessie a vampire?" Liz asked and Mason shook his head, "No! She's human. Who shot her? We need to get her help." Mason ordered before picking her up and taking her with the vampires to the old slave quarters.

Jessie groaned in pain and felt blood seeping through her shirt, "I need… I need… v-vampire blood." Jessie whispered but her Uncle ignored her and began to carry her back to the park but saw Elena and Caroline.

"What have you done to Jessie!" Caroline growled seeing the girl falling in and out conscious. "I did nothing, Jessie was just in the middle of this." Mason replied wanting to get his niece to a hospital but Caroline rolled her eyes and zoomed over getting Jessie and going back over to Elena giving Jessie to the elder girl before kicking Mason's ass.

Caroline picked Jessie up quickly and bit into her wrist before feeding it to Jessie, "Come on Jessie… drink it…" Caroline said panicked and Jessie finally began to drink it and coughed up blood, "Wow… that hurt." Jessie muttered before Caroline picked Jessie up and went to where Stefan and Damon were.

"Jessie stay here, ok? We'll be back soon." Elena said and Jessie nodded her head and sighed as they went downstairs before wincing at her stomach stinging but ignored it and guess it was just part of the vampire blood effect.

* * *

When they came out, Liz looked at Jessie, "Jessie I'm sorry." Liz began but Jessie shrugged, "It's cool." Jessie said and stood up then winced. "What's happening then?" Jessie asked confused.

"Erm can Megan stay at your place tonight?" Caroline asked and Jessie nodded her head.

Damon took Jessie back to her house she quickly changed shirts before she went and asked her mom is Megan could stay and she said yes so Jessie waited for Megan to come. Megan walked in and smiled at Jessie, "hey barely seen you today. And when I did, I saw you having an argument with Kyle, so spill." Megan said and Jessie sighed before walking up to her room and sat on her bed and so did Megan.

"He's badly beaten up and I asked why and what happened but he gave me the cold shoulder, I don't know what's happening anymore Megan." Jessie sighed and Megan just sat there listening to Jessie talk about her relationship with Kyle.

* * *

The next morning Jessie woke up because Megan was throwing a pillow on her repeatedly, "Ok what!" Jessie groaned annoyed. "Your mom said that I need to wake you as we have to help set out the masquerade ball." Jessie nodded her head before getting up. She grabbed some clothes before getting a quick shower and winced as her stomach hurt and she saw a bruise on it, frowning she got out and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey top and tied her hair into a bun before going downstairs seeing people helping. Jessie went and helped Tyler with a fancy table and touched it before seeing a memory flash through her eyes, _oh so I made out with Kol on here in 1864? Brilliant_. Jessie thought before rolling her eyes and helping Tyler but they both nearly dropped it, "Tyler, Jessie. Be careful!" Her mom scolded, "Sorry mom." Jessie said, "It's from the 1800's be careful," Her mother, sighed before they began to move it to the room where it's meant to be in.

Jessie walked outside, "Hey Steffie." Jessie said before looking at her Uncle, "hi Mason, and thanks for helping get the bullet out." Jessie said sarcastically before she saw Bonnie come over. Mason began to walk away but bumped into Bonnie and Stefan and Jessie both noticed the look on Bonnie's face, "What's the matter? You ok?" Stefan asked.

"When I touched him I saw something," Bonnie explained.

"What do you mean, like a vision?" Jessie asked Bonnie, the girl she hadn't talked to in a while, "I saw Elena…" Bonnie said and Jessie frowned. "You saw Elena?" Stefan asked confused, "He was kissing her." Bonnie replied.

"No… Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss…" Stefan trailed off and Jessie sighed, "You didn't see Elena… you saw Katherine." Jessie explained to Bonnie's confused look. "Brilliant… my Uncle is hooking up with Katherine…" Jessie muttered sarcastically before seeing Kyle and sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey can we talk?" Jessie asked him. Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm kind of busy." Kyle said gesturing to putting classes down but Jessie shrugged and took the box out of his hands and put it on the table, "Someone else can do it. Now we can talk, come on." Jessie ordered before walking into the forest and Kyle sighed before following her. Jessie turned around and looked at him, "Ok… what's the deal?" Jessie asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked confused. "Why are you giving me the cold shoulder? I only asked what happened with getting beaten up." Jessie said and bit her lip already feeling her confidence falling.  
"It doesn't matter, Jessie. Look I don't think that we should be together anymore. It's best if we break up." Kyle said before going to walk away, "But… I thought… I thought… you said you loved me." Jessie called after him and Kyle turned around, "I lied, Jessie! I never loved you, I was pretending. I only went out with you because I felt sorry for you with you being a mute. I never really loved you." Kyle exclaimed. Jessie just stood there, "I'm sorry I let it go on for this long. I'm sorry." Kyle whispered before walking away.

Jessie bit her lip feeling tears build up in her eyes before shaking her head, "I'm so stupid… so, so stupid." Jessie whispered before falling to the ground pulling her knees up to her chest. "So bloody stupid…" Jessie muttered before wiping her eyes at the escaped tears.

Taking a deep Jessie closed her eyes before standing back up again and walked back to her home, as it had gotten dark.

Jessie walked in at the same as Tyler, "Looks good," Tyler said not noticing his sister's face, "Thanks." Carol replied smiling and Jessie looked around remembering her dad saying this was his favourite thing to hold, "It was nice to see Matt today. Also Kyle, Jessie, they haven't been around in a while." Carol said and Jessie bit her lip when she said Kyle's name but didn't say anything, "We've both been busy I guess, have you seen Mason?" Tyler asked and Jessie looked up at her Uncle's name not seeing him. "Yeah he's been awol all day," Jessie said and walked next to Tyler, "Actually you two, Mason has headed back to Florida." Carol said and Jessie looked at Tyler, "What?" Tyler asked. "I'm sorry, honey, I know how much you two hit it off and how much time Jessie was spending with him." Carol explained.

"So he just left," Tyler said and Jessie saw some tears in his eyes, "I thought that he would stick around with your dad gone, but anyway he's gone. So I guess it's just us three now. Jessie you ok?" Her mom asked looking at her, Jessie bit her lip before sighing and shrugging, "Kyle and I broke up, but I'm ok… I'm just going to go straight to bed… see you guys," Jessie said before walking upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: updated twice today, woo! So yeah not long till Elijah comes in, can't wait. Review please :) another update maybe tomorrow but defiantly on Friday. Two more reviews please :) till next time my lovelies, be safe.**


	22. Masquerade & Rose

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: Guess who's in this chapter? :P Yupp welcome back Elijah… thank you all for the reviews! Love reading them and they make me smile every time. Also wileby yeah I noticed that so I changed it haha, my bad also the bruise will be explained in due time... I've been on like a writing spree this weekend, been so hyped to get to Season 3 so I've been writing loads I guess. Hope you enjoy. **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **

**Masquerade/ Rose**

* * *

Jessie sighed as she sorted her hair out. Her hair was being pulled up into a bun with a few curls falling around her face. Carol walked into Jessie's bedroom and saw her getting ready and gave her a small smile, "You ok sweetie?" Carol asked. Jessie nodded her head, knowing that she was talking about the break up with Kyle, "I'm fine, mom." Jessie replied softly before going over and picking her dress up, "You're going to look lovely tonight, Jessie." Carol said to her daughter smiling, "Your father would have loved this masquerade."

Jessie smiled, "He did like to chose wild things for charity didn't he?" Jessie asked and Carol laughed nodding her head. "Of course, are you staying at Jeremy's tonight?" Carol asked and Jessie nodded her head, "Yeah just want to see how Jenna is and that, was a little scary with her walking in a knife, but at least she's alright." Jessie said and Carol nodded her head. "Ok sweetheart, send her my bets wishes for her to get better. And Kyle is really a dick for leaving you," Carol said and Jessie raised an eyebrow at her mother's language, "I mean jerk." Carol said but Jessie just laughed at her mom.

* * *

Jessie watched as Tyler sorted out his tie before their mom came in, "It's already packed out there. You know we need to keep that door shut, your father would be very unhappy if he knew that I let guess in here. Oh look at you two, Tyler so handsome and Jessie so beautiful." Carol said and Jessie blushed as she looked down on the red dress she was wearing. It reached mid-thigh and puffed out a little with black and red layers, also to finish it Jessie wore a red mask with black eyes also a cute little glitter pattern and she also wore red converse as she didn't like heels. "Thanks, you look pretty good mom, so do you sis." Tyler said smiling. "Aw a compliment, I'll think I'll fall over." Carol said and Jessie grinned, "Someone grab my camera, Tyler is being nice." Jessie said dramatically and her brother smacked her arm gently.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately, a jerk lately, it's just… have you heard from Mason," Tyler asked and Carol shook her head, "No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming he's going, it's just his way it's just the exact opposite of your father."

Jessie sighed and looked at the photo of their dad and mom together, "We should have cancelled this party." Jessie said before her mom walked over and picked the photo up, "This whole masquerade theme was all his idea. You know I have no idea what had to do with the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick." Jessie and Tyler raised an eyebrow at their mom, "A jerk… but I loved him. And I know you both did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want either of you two to feel alone." Carol said.

"Come on both of you, put your mask on. Then let's go out there and pretend to have some fun." Tyler said and Jessie smiled at her brother, "I think I need a cocktail first," Carol said laughing, "Can I have one?" Jessie called out but her mom and brother said at the same time, "No."

"Damn it," Jessie muttered pouting slightly before walking around and saw Megan, "Hey Jessie. Looking hot," Megan said laughing, "You too… come on let's find some fit boys, they won't know who we are anyway." Jessie said giggling and the two girls began to look around for any fit boys at the party.

* * *

"Hey Jessie," Jessie turned around and saw Elena, "Hey Elena… I thought that you were staying at home tonight with what happened with Jenna?" Jessie asked confused, "Well yeah but I couldn't miss out on an awesome party. So how have you been? Haven't really talked to you." Elena said and Jessie frowned at how peppy she was but smiled nothing the less. "I'm doing good… Kyle and I are over with… but I'm doing good, how about you Katherine?" Jessie asked smiling at the vampire who frowned. "What gave me away?" Katherine asked going back to her posture, "Elena wouldn't leave Jenna alone. Now why are you here Katherine?" Jessie asked bored and Katherine had to admire that about her. "It's a party… Jessie, and you know that I love parties." Katherine said smirking before walking away.

Jessie walked over to where the real Elena was with Bonnie and Jeremy, "Katherine is here… but I guess you all knew that. So what's your plan?" Jessie asked them. "They're planning to kill Katherine, and we didn't get told about it." Elena explained and Jessie raised an eyebrow, "Hey how come I wasn't told? Not fair." Jessie said pouting.

They all froze when Elena screamed out in pain, "Ow!" Elena screamed, "Elena!" Jeremy shouted. "What is it?" Bonnie asked confused and Jessie looked at the blood appearing all over her body, "Oh my god… Jeremy its Katherine." Jessie said and Bonnie finished her off, "She's linked to Katherine, Jeremy go and get them to stop!"

Jessie took Elena's hand, "You're going to be ok, just breathe." Jessie coached. Jessie and Bonnie looked at each other as her hand cut open, "Bonnie it hurts." Elena mumbled.

"I can't take the spell away I'm sorry Elena, but I can try and take some of the pain away." Bonnie said and began to say something probably in Latin and help take the pain away, "Where are they?" Jessie asked holding Elena's shoulder so it doesn't bleed out anymore. "They're inside with Katherine, there's another witch involved. She linked Elena and Katherine together." Jeremy said. "Keep hold of her shoulder, I'm going to speak with the other witch." Bonnie said and ran off.

Jeremy took his ring off and said to Elena, "Here, take this."

"No Jeremy you need it more than I do," Elena said in pain, "You need it more." Jeremy defended, "No what I need is for you to be safe." Elena said.

"Where is Bonnie?" Jessie muttered as Elena winced.

Jessie watched as Elena could sit up properly, "I think the spell has been lifted." Jeremy said and Jessie nodded her head.

* * *

Jessie went and said goodbye to her mom after changing into different clothes and leaving her hair down, but saw Tyler looked distressed and frowned and went over to him, "You ok?" Jessie asked confused. "I killed… I killed someone… Jessie what's going to happen?" Tyler asked and Jessie stood there in shock before hugging him, "you're going to be fine. Ok? I'll help you through it, we stick together, forever and always." Jessie said after a moment.

"Forever and always," Tyler repeated before hugging his little sister back, "Ok go and stay at Jeremy's ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow." Tyler said and Jessie sighed, "You sure?" Jessie asked and Tyler nodded his head, "Yes I'm sure. See you tomorrow, sis." Tyler said and Jessie sighed before nodding her head and leaving after putting a black beanie on her head and went outside where Elena was, "Hey I'm going to drive you that ok?" Elena asked and Jessie nodded her head giving Elena a smile before following her to the car as Elena talked to Jeremy on the phone. Jessie kicked a rock every now and then until she froze and turned seeing someone in a mask come up behind them, "Elena." Jessie warned before going to scream but he covered her mouth then Elena went to scream but he covered her mouth with his spare hand until they both passed out and he picked them up before going towards his car.

* * *

"Where are they?" The vampire asked. "In the trunk, I did exactly as you said." The human replied. "Good, put them in the back." The vampire replied before the human picked Elena up first and put her in then picked Jessie up along with her hat and put her in, "thank you for your help." The vampire said nodding his head, "is there anything else?" the compelled human replied.

"One more thing… come closer, please closer." The vampire replied before ripping into his neck and draining him dry before driving off leaving the body.

The vampire threw Jessie over his shoulder and carried Elena into the living room, "Please…" Elena pleaded after seeing Jessie still unconscious on his shoulder. He placed them both down on the sofa and took their ropes off, as Jessie groggily began to wake, "What do you want?" Elena asked quietly. "Shh…" He replied.

"Please I'm hurt," Elena, said, "I know… just a taste." He answered and went to bite Elena but Jessie screamed and kicked his chest, "Trevor! Control yourself!" A women snapped. "Buzz kill," Trevor answered getting up and Jessie sighed and threw the ropes off and onto the ground glaring at Trevor. "Not cool dude, not cool." Jessie muttered annoyed.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked, "Oh my god you look just like her," The woman said, "But I'm not… please what ever you-" The woman cut Elena off, "Be quiet."

"But I'm not Katherine, my name is Elena Gilbert, you don't have to do this."

"I know what you said, and I want you to be quiet." The lady snapped.

"What do you want?" Elena asked, "I want you to be quiet," The lady snapped and smacked Elena onto the sofa knocking her unconscious. "Hey! Seriously what do you want? Elena I understand because of looking like Katherine but why me?" Jessie asked and sat down next to Elena making sure she wasn't harmed anywhere else.

"You're Jessie Lockwood, everyone will be looking for you to tell him." The lady replied before walking away just leaving Jessie confused.

Jessie stayed seated with Elena until she woke up, "How's the girl?" They heard the woman ask, "Still passed out." Trevor answered, "You haven't touched either of them have you?"

"Give me some credit," The man replied, "So you called him?"

"No I called one of his contacts, you know how this works," The lady replied and Jessie and Elena stood up before signing to each other, _we need to be quiet and find a way out_ Elena signed Jessie nodded her head saying she understood before they walked up the stairs quietly and looked down the hall, "Did you or did you not call Elijah?" Trevor asked and Jessie froze, "shit," she cursed quietly.

"They said he got it," The lady replied, "Wonderful and what?" Trevor asked. "So that's it Trevor he either got it or he didn't," The lady replied.

"We can leave them here, we don't have to go through with this." Trevor said and Jessie and Elena shared a look before Jessie signed, _he's scared_ and Elena nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I'm sick of running," The lady replied, "Yeah well running keeps us from dying." Trevor answered. "Elijah is old school, if we can get him to accept our deal we're free," The lady replied before Elena accidentally stood on a creaking floor board, "You two!" The lady snapped. "There's nothing here for miles, if you think that you are getting out of this house you're tragically wrong."

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked, "He's your worse nightmare." The lady replied before walking off and Jessie and Elena looked at each other.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked. "Keep asking me questions like I'm going to answer them," The lady replied, "Well why won't you?" Jessie asked annoyed, "That's another one."

"You got us. I mean it's not like we can go anywhere, the least you can do is tell us what you want with us?" Elena asked.

"I personally want nothing, I'm just a delivery service." The vampire replied, "For who? Elijah?" Jessie asked and looked around the room, "Two points for the eavesdropper." The lady replied, "Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked the two teens walked towards her, "He's on of _the_ vampires of the Originals."

"What do you mean the Originals?" Jessie asked confused not remembering from her "past life" about them being Originals, "Again with the questions, haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you two about vampire history?" She asked and Jessie scoffed.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Jessie asked, "I know _of _them. A hundred years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan, she said he's one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys thought but I digest," She replied and Jessie shrugged, "Me too…" She whispered thinking of a certain person.

"Who are the Originals?" Elena asked again.

The lady sighed and turned around, "Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years, were tired and want it over. So we're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess," She answered, "But why us?" Elena asked confused as to why they were there.

"Because you're a Petrova doupleganner, you're the key to breaking the curse. And Jessie, well vampires from all over the world will be trading you in to him to get out of problems, we just got there quicker." The vamp chick replied.

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Jessie asked recalling the curse that Elena had filled her in on, "Oh you do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena said confused, "No the moonstone is what binds the curse, sacrifice breaks it," Vamp chick said. "Sacrifice…" Jessie repeated looking at Elena, "The blood of the doupleganner, you're the doupleganner. Which means in order to break the curse you're the one that has to die." Vampire chick explained and Jessie looked at Elena before biting her lip.

"Tell us more." Jessie ordered.

"Captivity has made them pushy huh? What do you want to know lovely?" Trevor asked and put a wooden block to cover up the sun on a window. "Who are you running from?" Elena decided to ask.

"The Originals." Trevor answered, "Yeah she said that, but what does that mean?" Elena asked.

"The first family, the Old World, Rose and I pissed them off. Correction, I pissed them off Rose had my back and for over half a millennium they have wanted us dead." Trevor answered and threw a book onto the floor.

"What did you do?" Jessie asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did, he trusted Katarina Petrova." Rose explained, "Katherine…" Elena repeated, "Hmm the one and only. The first Petrova doupleganner." Rose said. "I helped her escape her fate and now I've sorry we've been marker ever since." Trevor said.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again," Rose said before they both walked out. Jessie sighed and looked at Elena, "You shouldn't be involved in this Jessie… you're too young." Elena sighed but Jessie just shrugged. "Elena… I would have still been in it, I was a re-carnation of someone from the past… this would have caught up with me anyway." Jessie explained softly before walking back into the living room and sat down but felt some paper and unwrapped it seeing a message from Bonnie.

**Stefan and Damon are coming for you two **

**-B**

Jessie smiled before showing it to Elena who smiled as well before sitting down next to her. "At least we missed school." Jessie joked and Elena gave a small laugh, "Yeah…" Elena said and gave the younger girl a smile.

* * *

Rose came in not long after and then so did Trevor, "He's here. This was a mistake." Trevor said and Jessie felt her heart beat faster, "No you knew I would get us out of this, you have to trust me." Rose said to him. "No! He wants me dead Rose!" Trevor exclaimed, "He wants them more!" Rose replied.

"No I can't do this, you give them over to him and he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor said panicked, "Hey what are we?" Rose asked softly. "We're family, forever." He said before the door banged.

"Your scared." Elena said, "Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose said before leaving. Jessie and Elena stood up and started to pace, "Can he at least be good-looking?" Jessie asked trying to add less tension; Elena gave Jessie a tight smile.

Jessie and Elena both looked up to the stairs as he appeared but he only had his eyes on Elena before he zoomed right in front of her, Jessie watched as he went down to her neck, "Don't touch her!" Jessie yelled scared for her friend and Elijah quickly looked at Jessie and Jessie froze, _he's… he's the man that saved me from the crash… I've seen him before_ Jessie thought in shock before Elijah suddenly appeared in front of her, "Jessica…" He whispered and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Hello there," he said giving a small smile.

Jessie looked at him emotionlessly before he pulled back and frowned, "you're human." Elijah said to Elena before smiling, "fantastic." He said and Jessie and Elena looked at each other in fear before standing next to each other quickly. "Well we all have a long journey ahead of us, we really should be going." Elijah said but Jessie just checked him out quickly, _yep he's hot_ Jessie thought before rolling her eyes at her thoughts. "Please don't let him take us," Jessie said and saw hurt flash across his face before it disappeared, "One last piece of business. Then we're done." Elijah said.

"I have waited so long for this day, Elijah, I'm truly very sorry." Trevor said and Elena took Jessie's hand, "Well your apology is not necessary." Elijah said so casually, "Yes… yes it is." Trevor replied and Jessie just hoped that he made it out of this alive; no one deserves to die unless they really have done something terrible. "You trusteed me with Katarina and I failed you."

"Well yes you are the guilty one, and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you, and now that I honour. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked, "I beg your forgiveness." Trevor pleaded, "And so granted." Elijah replied and Jessie started to smile before Elijah whacked his head off his shoulders, Jessie screamed out in terror while Rose cried out and Elena took Jessie into a hug, "Shh… it's ok… it's ok." Elena whispered to comfort the younger girl.

"You…" Rose started, "Don't… Rose. Now that you are free." Elijah cut off.

"Come," Elijah said and looked at Jessie before frowning then covering it up, "What about the moonstone?" Jessie asked trying to buy time. "What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked Jessie looking into her green eyes, Jessie froze before Elena answered it, "I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena said and Jessie nodded her head going along with it. "Yes?" Elijah said. "We can help you get it." Jessie said gulping trying not to look at the mess on the floor and blocking out Rose's cries.

"Tell me where it is," Elijah said looking at Jessie.

Jessie shook her head, "It doesn't work that way," Jessie replied and watched at Elijah looked amused at her, "Are you negotiating with me?" He asked looking at Rose, "It's the first I heard of it." She bit out.

Elijah looked back at the girls before looking into Elena's eyes and trying to compel her before ripping the vervain necklace off, "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He threw it to the ground before grabbing her head and looking at her in the eye.

"**Tell me where the moonstone is.**" Elijah compelled Elena, "Don't hurt her." Jessie pleaded, "In the tomb underneath the Church of ruins." Elena replied compelled.

"**What's it doing there?**" Elijah asked, "It's with Katherine." Elena replied.

"Interesting," Elijah said and let go of Elena before they all heard a noise, "What is that?" Elijah asked. "I don't know." Rose replied honestly. "Who else is in this house?" Elijah replied. "I don't know." Rose repeated.

Elijah grabbed Elena's arm and wrapped an arm around Jessie's waist carefully before moving up the stairs, "Move!" He ordered Rose and Jessie tried to get free of his grasp. "Let me go otherwise I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine." Jessie threatened feeling confident as they came towards the entrance but Elijah just smirked and rolled his eyes.

They looked around before a vampire zoomed by, Elijah through Jessie and Elena over to Rose who caught them, "Rose…" Elijah warned. "I don't who it is." She replied honestly and they looked around for the vampires. "Here," They heard Stefan say from the top and Elijah went to the top of the stairs before they heard Damon say, "down here." And Elijah got shot in the hand before Jessie got taken by someone and went to speak but Damon's hand covered her mouth making a signal to be quiet and Jessie nodded before he did the same to Rose who nodded.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. So I want the girls on the count of three or heads will roll, do we understand each other?" Elijah asked.

"I'll come with you, just leave my friends also Jessie out of this. They just wanted to help us out," Elena said. "What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked before Elena through a vervain bomb that exploded on his face and Jessie closed her eyes at his cries before hearing him get back up again then Stefan shot him and ram him down the stairs. Damon got off Jessie and went and staked Elijah with the clothes rack. Jessie let a out a sigh before running off to Damon who picked her up and hugged her, "Just let her go," Elena said to Damon after he finished hugging Jessie and he went to go get Rose who had ran away.

Jessie gave a yawn, "Well I just want to have a bath and fall asleep." Jessie said and they all laughed at her.

* * *

Jessie got dropped off at her home and went inside and leaned against the door closing her eyes, "Hey I heard that you were feeling ill today so that's why you didn't go to school." Tyler said when he saw his sister. Jessie nodded her head going along with it, "Yeah…" She said worn out before going over and hugging her brother feeling tears build up in her eyes, "Hey what's wrong?" Tyler asked his sister confused. "Nothing… it's just… nothing," Jessie said quietly before the siblings carried on hugging and Carol walked in and smiled at them before sighing and walking off just hoping that things would be getting better for them not worst.

After a warm bath, Jessie went to her room and grabbed her journal before sitting on her windowsill.

* * *

_Dear Journal, last night Elena and I got kidnapped by some guy that ended up dead. Weird how that works, right? But anyway we got kidnapped, by Rose and Trevor, got told about the sun and the moon curse. I found out that apparently vampires are going to be looking for me to give me over to _him_ I actually have no idea who that is and I don't think it's Elijah but I have a weird guess it's someone I know. Elijah is dead. And Elijah was the man the saved me, Kyle and Megan from that crash on Wickery Bridge, I knew that I've seen him before but couldn't recognize him, probably the hair. He does have pretty cool hair though, off topic… but yeah at least I'm alive for another day. Elijah is out of our way and I am upset I guess as I knew him, actually knew him, but no one else knows that but me and him. Also another thing on my mind is that Tyler triggered the werewolf curse, so on every full moon my brother will lose control and turn into a wolf. Why can't anything be normal in Mystic Falls?_

* * *

Jessie soon went to sleep but only to be woken back up gasping and looking around her room, "Oh come on…" Jessie whispered, "Why does it feel like Elijah's alive again?" Jessie whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: He's in it! So what do you guys think about it? Was quite strange writing it with Elijah in the present but it was cool and I really loved writing this chapter. Hope you guys loved reading it as well! Review please and thank you for all the other reviews :) till next time, stay safe my lovelies.**


	23. Katerina&The Sacrifice&Light of Moon

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! OMG I HAVEN'T HAD WORD THEN I STARTED TO WRITE IT ON MY PHONE USING THIS APP BUT I REALISED THAT I HAD STARTED IT ON WORD BUT I COULD PUT THAT BIT ON DOC MANAGER SO I DID THIS CHAPTER ON THE EDIT THING SO THERE WILL BE MISTAKES! BUT YEAH I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I SHOULD UPDATE PROPERLY THIS WEEKEND BUT NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES! ****Ok now that's over with... Jeremy is dead :( nooooooooo :( baby Gilbert is no more :( that house scene where Elena set it on fire was the best scene ever! So sad though :( still annoyed they killed off Kol as well... but oh well... anyway... here you all go! Please review and tell me what you guys think :) love the reviews seriously! Enjoy! LOOK AT QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM OK LOVE YOU. In the thingy like saying what chapter it is? It won't let me fit it all in so yeah I cut it down... You'll understand when you see it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

**Katerina/ The Sacrifice/ By Light Of The Moon**

* * *

Jessie walked downstairs and went into the kitchen before her phone buzzed, **up for a road trip? –Damon**

Jessie frowned before sighing then replying. **Sure, pick me up at my house –Jessie **

Tyler walked in and looked at his sister, "you ok?" Tyler asked and Jessie shook her head making him frown, "Not feeling well again so I'm thinking about having the day off. Tell mom I've gone back to bed," Jessie said and walked away looking ill while Tyler frowned hoping that his little sister was going to be ok.

Jessie waited until her brother and mother left before going downstairs and went outside seeing Damon in the car, Jessie went and saw Rose in there and raised an eyebrow at Damon but shrugged and got in the back. "Where we going?" Jessie asked Damon as she moved a strand of her hair from her face, as it was down.

"Richmond to see a guy names Slater about Klaus," Damon answered and Jessie nodded her head trying to keep her heart normal at the mention of Klaus' name. _How come all these people I knew from my past life are popping up? Next it will be Rebekah won't it?_ Jessie thought before sighing.

* * *

They drove into the underground parking lot before getting out, "Back entrance, how convenient." Damon said and Jessie raised an eyebrow but shrugged nothing the less, "That's the point. We can't all have nifty daylight rings," Rose replied and Damon showed off his ring but Jessie hit his arm before they began to walk, "How do you know if even that slater guy is here?" Jessie asked confused.

"I called him, he's here he's always here." Rose replied before Damon said, "Good." And pushed her into the wall, "Damon." Jessie warned. "It's ok, but if you are setting us up in anyway I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat." Damon warned and Jessie rolled her eyes, "Something I'm very good at."

Rose pushed Damon against the car and Jessie rolled her eyes before leaning against the wall and watching the two vampires with a bored look, "Get it out of your system." Jessie muttered.

"I'm older than you and stronger, don't get on my bad side." Rose said before letting Damon go, "You can trust me." Rose said to him before walking off but Jessie stayed with Damon, "You have bad trust issues." Jessie stated before Damon rolled his eyes and went over to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders and they followed Rose. "I trust you JJ, just not everyone else." He whispered to her before they walked into the place.

"Whoa what about the sunlight?" Jessie asked confused looking at the sun. "Double paid and tempet, UV rays can't penetrate." Rose replied and Jessie nodded her head, "See the appeal now?" Damon and Jessie nodded their heads.

"That and the free wifi." Some guy said coming over before Rose and him hugged.

"Guessing that's Slater..." Jessie mumbled while Damon smirked at her.

"How are you?" Rose asked Slater, while Jessie looked around the coffee shop, "Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" Slater replied. "It's a long story, but I want you to meet-" Rose said before Slater said, "Damon Salvatore, turned 1864 by Katherine Piece AKA Katerina Petrova. Also Jessica Lockwood, re-carnation of the Jessie Lockwood from 1864 that died in 1865." Jessie and Damon looked at each other and Jessie signed to him, _well that isn't creepy at all_. Damon smirked at her, "So I take it that I was right, about what I told you about the tomb. The church is true?" Slater said excitedly and Jessie looked at him while Rose nodded her head, "Yes it was right. Thank you for the tip."

Slater looked at Damon and Jessie before holding his hand out for Jessie, "Nice to meet you." Jessie shook his head before he did the same to Damon, "Maybe..." He said awkwardly when neither Jessie or Damon replied, "So what's going on Rose? Where's err Trevor?" Slater asked and Jessie and Damon looked anywhere but at Rose, "Awkward..." Jessie muttered.

After Rose and Damon explained to Slater the whole story, Jessie got a hot chocolate before they sat down at a table, "And you're sure that Elijah is dead?" Slater asked. Damon nodded his head, "Beyond dead."

"He's currently staked to the wall in some house, you can go check it out if you like?" Jessie said smirking before Damon shook his head at her and they sat down. "Trevor was a good man, helped me with my disorientation on sexual divience through the long periods, I was going for my psych phd." Slater said glumly and Jessie had no idea what crazy words he had just said so she just nodded her head and tuned them out by looking out the window while sipping her drink.

Hearing Elijah's name Jessie looked at Slater before looking back outside and spotted someone by the guitar man and froze seeing him looking straight at her. He held his finger up to his mouth meaning for her to be quiet but Jessie shook her head at him and he raised an eyebrow, "Guys I'm going to get some air..." Jessie said and they all nodded waving her off so Jessie got up and found the exit before walking outside and heading towards Elijah who smiled at her. "Hello Jessica." Elijah greeted and Jessie shook her head, "No... no... no. You don't get to say "Hello Jessica" you aren't meant to be here. You are meant to be dead. Why aren't you dead?" Jessie asked confused and annoyed. "Lovely to see you too Elijah, how have you been? I've been fantastic Jessica, just feeling a little dead." Elijah said sarcastically and Jessie glared at him. "You're not funny. Seriously why aren't you dead?" Jessie asked. "I'm an Original, you and our little friends should do some research before you try and kill an Original. I am still a little annoyed about that, you ruined my suit." Elijah said frowning slightly and Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"So instead of trying to kill me you're complaining about a ruined suit?" Jessie asked slowly. Elijah frowned, "I would never try to kill you Jessica..." He said seeming a little hurt before he covered it up. Jessie felt a little bad about suggesting it but she had to make sure, "So why are you here? It's not like you're going to go up to Damon and give him a hug saying "It's cool that you killed me, now let's go watch Twilight eating Ben and Jerry's" are you?" Jessie said folding her arms and Elijah smirked a little.

"Still the same old Jessica. No, I'm here to smash the glass down using these coins." He said calmly while Jessie looked at him in shock, "Hell no! And it's Jessie not Jessica, geez Grandad." Jessie exclaimed getting a few people looking at her and Elijah grabbed Jessie pulling him into his chest and turned around when he saw Damon look outside, so he didn't see them, before looking back at Rose and Slater. Elijah let go of Jessie before giving her a look. He looked into her green eyes and held her gaze, "**You will not try to stop me from smashing the glass. You will go back to the car and wait for Damon and Rose. You will forget that you ever saw me here and this conversation will not have existed.**" Elijah compelled before thinking of something else, "**You have no idea about the Originals. You will forget about me, Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol from 1864-1865.**" He compelled before he kissed her forehead.

Jessie stood in a trance as Elijah threw the coins before he looked at her then left then Jessie walked back to the car and waited for Damon and Rose having no idea what was going on.

"Whoa what happened?" Jessie asked confused seeing Rose all burnt and in Damon's arms crying out in pain, Damon put Rose in the backseat, "You're going to be ok" Damon said. "I know." Rose replied. "Who was behind it?" Damon asked annoyed. "I don't know, where's Slater?" Rose asked quickly. "I don't know, who the hell knows." Damon said annoyed. "It wasn't him, he's a good guy he wouldn't betray me." Rose answered. "Then who did it?" Damon asked and Jessie frowned, "Will someone tell me what happened?" Jessie asked confused. "It's Klaus don't you understand. You don't know this man we're dead... we're all dead." Rose said crying and Jessie and Damon looked at each other before he closed the door. "The coffee shop window just smashed to pieces, you didn't see anything when you were outside did you?" Damon asked and looked at her wrist not seeing her vervain bracelet which made him frown, "No... I just went for a walk, I didn't see anything Damon. But what Rose said... are we really all dead? We're going to die because of Klaus aren't we?" Jessie asked biting her lip and Damon sighed before pulling her into a hug, "No... no... we're going to be fine ok. Klaus will not hurt you ok? He's gonna have to go through me first." Damon said and Jessie gave a small laugh before they got into the car and began to drive back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

When they got back to Mystic Falls, Damon dropped Jessie off at her house, "You gonna be ok?" Damon asked and Jessie nodded her head giving him a smile, "See you later Damon... bye Rose." Jessie said. "Bye Jessie," Rose said before she got out and went to the front door where she saw Kyle waiting. "Hi." He said and Jessie froze, "Hi." She replied. "You weren't at school today... so I came to see if you're ok." Kyle said slowly and Jessie nodded her head. "Yeah well I'm ok. Wasn't feeling well." Jessie said, "But you were feeling well enough to go on a trip with Damon?" He asked smirking slightly Jessie rolled her green eyes at him, "Yep. So what do you want?" Jessie asked as she walked towards him.

Kyle sighed before Jessie was in-front of him, "I need to tell you something." Kyle said and Jessie frowned but nodded her head before stepping around him and opened the door and went in with Kyle following after her, Jessie looked around for her mom and brother but didn't see them so she went to her room and Kyle followed.

Jessie took her jacket off and put it on her desk chair and sat on her bed looking at Kyle, "So..." Jessie trailed. "Erm... remember the pool party? Down on your old estate?" Kyle asked and Jessie nodded her head confused. "I kissed Kayla. We were going down to the old ruins and we were kissing... your brother saw us and he punched me and told me to stay away from you. So I broke up with you." Kyle said quickly. Jessie was frozen on her bed. She gulped. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" She asked looking at her converse, Kyle frowned, "Jessie I really am sorry and I came here to try and fix it and get back with you." Kyle said and took Jessie's hand but she pulled her hand out and stood up, "Can you just go? I need to catch up on the work that I missed from the past few days." Jessie said and Kyle looked at her before sighing. "Sure... I'll see you in school." Kyle mumbled before leaving.

Tyler saw Kyle and frowned, "What are you doing here Carter?" Tyler asked annoyed and folded his arms looking at the Freshman. "Erm... I came to see if Jessie was ok Ty- I mean Sir." Kyle uttered out quickly and Tyler smirked, "Well now you have, get your face out of my sight." Tyler ordered and Kyle nodded before literally running out of the house. Tyler smiled to himself before going upstairs and checking on Jessie since he just got back, "Hey Jessie." Tyler said knocking on her door. She mumbled a "Come in," and he walked in seeing her on her computer doing some work. "Well you're looking better. Going back tomorrow?" Tyler asked oblivious to his little sister being out all day. Jessie nodded her head giving him a small smile, "You sure your ok?" Tyler asked and she nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine. Be a good big bro and bring my dinner up for me? Thanks love you!" Jessie said cheekily and Tyler rolled his eyes before going back downstairs.

* * *

"Mom I'm going to stay at Jeremy's house tonight." Jessie shouted as she came in from school. She walked towards her dad's office and saw her mom with a man, he turned and gave her a smile making her freeze, it was Elijah. "Sure honey, make sure you don't stay up too late as you do have school tomorrow, ok? I'll be checking with Jenna that you two do sleep." Carol said while Jessie blushed slightly, "Mom that was one time that we stayed up all night and it was in Middle School." Jessie complained while her mother laughed. Elijah looked at the two women amused, "Oh yes. Elijah this is my daughter, Jessica but she prefers to be called Jessie, Jessie this is Elijah Smith. He's here to do some research on the towns history and such for a book. I was saying that you could help him out as you love all the history. Also I was suggesting Jenna as well, bring it up in a conversation tonight could you?" Carol asked her daughter and Jessie nodded her head. "Sure mom. I've got to go, Jeremy will pick me up in a minute. Nice seeing you Elijah." Jessie said, "You too Jessica." Elijah said smiling before JEssie left and went to her room trying not to panic that an Original was allowed in her house or that he was alive.

She grabbed her bags before running downstairs and saw Jeremy's car. "Bye Mom." Jessie called out before leaving and going outside and got in Jeremy's car. "Your car is a piece of junk." Jessie teased while Jeremy frowned. "Shut it Lockwood, at least I'm old enough to drive a car, you still have to wait like another year." Jeremy said smirking. "Shut up." Jessie mumbled rolling her eyes at him. Jeremy was put in Freshman classes as he was behind but he now is in Sophomore classes so he's back in his grade, but that doesn't stop him from being best friends with Jessie.

* * *

At the Gilbert household, Jessie and Jeremy were playing the Xbox in the front room while Elena was painting her nails. "Ok I'm gonna die... I'm going to get killed again by this bloody zombies!" Jessie complained as she played with Jeremy. Jenna came home with Alaric and she saw all the teens in the living room. "Shot that bloody thing! Yes! I killed a zombie! I killed a zombie! I killed a- I just got killed by a zombie." Jessie pouted and sat back down as she had gotten up and did a dance. Everyone laughed at her face while she pouted, Jeremy pulled her in for a side hug, "Don't worry Jessie, you last longer than last time." Jeremy said trying to cheer her up but Jessie just pouted and threw a pillow at his face. "Not fair. This game is fixed." She declared.

"Off course it is, Jessie." Ric said as he helped Jenna put the food away. "But it is! I'll like to see you try and stay alive!" Jessie said raising an eyebrow. "I would... but I have some papers to grade." Ric said pointing to the papers on the table. Jeremy and Jessie looked at each other, "Chicken... Chicken! I bet you five bucks that you can't stay alive for longer than five minutes." Jessie said. Ric rolled his eyes and looked at Jenna, "You are being a chicken Ric." Jenna said and Ric frowned, "You're meant to be on my side." He said.

Everyone looked at him, "Come on Ric... scared to lose to a 15-year-old?" Elena taunted and Ric looked at everyone before sighing. "Fine. If I stay alive for longer than five minutes, you Jessie, owe me five bucks and you have to clean the board for a week." Ric said and Jessie nodded her head, "If I win then I get five bucks also no homework for my whole class for a week." Jessie said and Ric nodded his head and they shook hands before Ric got a controller and sat down on the sofa and Jeremy started the game.

"I... lost." Ric said slowly. Jessie giggled and held her hand out, "The game is fixed. No way." Ric said annoyed and gave Jessie her money which she put in her pocket, "Thank you very much." Jessie said. "Geez Ric, Jessie lasted at least 6 minutes, you barely lasted 3 and Jessie is rubbish at this game." Jeremy said. Both Ric and Jessie glared at him before they both picked up a pillow and threw it at him, "Hey!" He called out while Ric and Jessie high-fived.

* * *

Jessie caught Jenna as she was putting the dishes away, "Jenna can I speak you to?" Jessie asked. "Sure sweetie, what's up?" Jenna asked. "My mom wanted me to tell you that this guy called Elijah Smith is in town looking at the history of it for a book, and she was wondering if you could help him out? You know like tell him the history and such." Jessie explained and Jenna nodded her head. "Yeah that'll be pretty cool. Is he good-looking?" Jenna asked winking. Jessie rolled her eyes, "Eh not bad. Megan would like LOVE him as she loves a guy in a suit. But what about you and Ric?" Jessie asked smirking as Jenna blushed like a schoolgirl. "He's alright... I mean I like him and everything, actually I really like him. Do you think he likes me?" Jenna asked and Jessie nodded her head. "Oh defiantly."

* * *

"Jessie you're on the floor." Jeremy stated. Jessie shook her head moving her hair out of her face, "No way. You're on the floor." Jessie argued and jumped onto his bed getting into the covers, "Na-uh. You are. Get out." Jeremy said getting into his bed as well and trying to push her out. "Noooo, I'm staying here you're on the floor. We discuss this every time I stay over. You're on the floor, I'm on the bed." Jessie said annoyed playfully, while Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Jenna!" Jeremy screamed and Jenna came in and rolled her eyes.

"Heads or tails Jessie." Jenna asked getting the "special" coin out. "Heads like normal Jenna," Jessie said smiling. She flipped it and looked at the coin, "It's heads, Jer you're on the floor. Sleep well, both of you. Night." Jenna said before leaving. Jeremy frowned, "You always win." He muttered and got out and went on the floor while Jessie giggled and got comfy in the bed. "Night Jeremy," Jessie said sleepily. "Night Jessie."

* * *

During the middle of the night, Jessie woke up hearing someone walking about and frowned. She crept out of the bed quietly trying not to wake Jeremy up and went into the hallway where she saw Elena, "Hey Jessie. You ok?" Elena asked running a hand through her hair and Jessie nodded her head before turning around and looking at Jeremy so did Elena then they turned round again and saw Ric making them both jump and gasp. "Bloody hell," Jessie muttered in an English accent.

Jessie looked at Ric and bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Elena, Jessie." He said quickly and covered his... place... with the ice-cream bowl. "Don't laugh." Ric said to Jessie who held up her hands innocently, "I'm not." She said smirking. "We heard something." Elena said while Jessie was shocked that her history teacher was basically naked, except for the boxers he was wearing, this is a... beautiful sight...

Ric gave a breathy laugh then Jenna came up in his shirt and Jessie was trying to hold back more laughter, "Please tell me you used protection." Jessie said to them as seriously as she could while Elena smiled and gave a small laugh. "That was us... I'm sorry." Jenna said after a moment. "Doing what?" Jessie had to ask finding it hilarious that her history teacher looked so awkward. "We didn't think that anybody was up." Ric said. "Obviously," Jessie commented.

"But you two are..." Jenna said and Jessie grinned, "Yes." Elena said and Ric held out his bowl of ice-cream. "Chunky monkey?" He asked and Jessie couldn't help it, she just started to laugh. Ric glared at her lightly but she just rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go to bed... Jessie you should to." Elena said, "Oh but it's getting interesting." Jessie said smirking and Elena rolled her eyes smiling at her. "Well I'm naked... so I'm just gonna go." Ric said awkwardly and passed Jessie, "Shut up." He whined to Jessie who was laughing again.

"I'm off to bed, night again Jenna, Elena." Jessie said calming down, Jenna smiled and waved to her before Jessie went back into Jeremy's room and went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Jessie got a shower in Elena's bathroom before changing into some new clothes which were dark wash skinny jeans with a long sleeve purple top and a black leather jacket again. Also her black converse before leaving her hair down and went downstairs after brushing her teeth, with both bags, and saw Damon and Stefan with Elena. "Hey," Stefan said to her. "Hey," Jessie replied and put her school bag as well as her overnight bag on the sofa and listened to Damon and Stefan talk about their visit to see Katherine.

"You don't believe her do you?" Jessie asked as she drunk her hot chocolate, "No we just want the moonstone. Apparently Rose's friend Slater, knows the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan said. "No spell, no douple-ganger sacrifice. There you go, you live." Damon said. "How do you destroy it?" Elena asked.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan replied, "How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Jessie asked confused. "Because we have a back-up witch on our side." Damon said. "You're just going to stick with Bonnie." Elena said.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us," Stefan said. "But this is Katherine, she has the moonstone and she isn't going to give it to you." Jessie pointed out. "But we're going to get it from her." Stefan replied looking at Jessie. "Well what he means to say is we'll pry it form her cold dead hand if we have to." Damon said, Jessie rolled her eyes and said, "Lovely."

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone then get out." Stefan explained.

"Wow it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out." Elena said.

"Yep, we're awesome." Damon said and Jessie shook her head, "No you're not."

"Except for one thing, I don't want you to do it." Elena said and Jessie looked at her.

"What you talking about? Elena we don't have a choice." Stefan said.

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked. "We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan answered.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about including the three of you." Elena said.

"'Lena if they can de-spell the moonstone, then they can save your life..." Jessie said trying to persuade her.

"I know... everybody keeps saying that." Elena mumbled before walking off.

* * *

Jeremy dropped Jessie and him off at school and Jessie noticed him looking at Bonnie. "Oh so you have a crush on Bonnie now?" Jessie asked smirking. Jeremy shook his head, "No I don't Jessie." Jeremy said and Jessie raised an eyebrow. "So why does it look like you want to kill that new guy who is doing magic with Bonnie?"

"Fine... maybe I do. But if you tell anyone, I'll hurt you." He joked and Jessie rolled her eyes before walking off and went into school where Megan was waiting at her locker.

"Jessie!" Megan yelled and came over and hugged her best girl friend, "Hey Meg," Jessie said laughing at the blonde, "Haven't seen you for ages! Doesn't matter that I saw you yesterday. So anyway there is this new boy called Luka and he's pretty cute! But I think he has something going on with B so you know I've left him alone. Girlfriend rule. But OMG Kayla the slut is going out with Kyle! Like no way! Also Kyle had the nerve to call me up yesterday and ask me to tell you that he wants to get back together like seriously?" Megan ranted and Jessie rolled her eyes at Megan but listened to her as they went to English.

* * *

At lunch Megan was still talking, wow, "Also I found something weird at home yesterday. In the bin was a blood bag... like ew. I mean it's so creepy! Then when I went into C room to use her new nail polish i found some more blood bags in her bin... I don't know what's going on but it's so creepy. I haven't told Liz or C but I want to talk to her about it, it's just a little freaky you know." Megan explained and Jessie nodded her head biting her lip. _She really needs to know especially if Elijah is back and Klaus is coming_ Jessie thought then saw Caroline. "There's Care... go speak to her now?" Jessie suggested and Megan nodded her head, "Yeah I will. See you later, Jessie." Megan said before walking over and talking to Caroline. Jessie got her phone out and quickly texted Caroline.

**Tell Meg everything x -Jessie**

**What? Erm ok... Damon will kill me x -Caroline**

**Ignore him, he's an ass x -Jessie**

She put her phone in her pocket and went over to her brother who was playing basketball. "Hey cutie," Tyler said. "Hey Ty," Jessie replied and put her bag on the floor before taking the ball from Tyler and took a shot before Tyler went and got the ball and he took a shot. "There is a full moon coming up soon..." Jessie said slowly and Tyler nodded his head. "Yep..." Tyler replied. "You going to be ok?" Jessie asked concerned. "Yeah I'll be fine." Tyler answered, "Who's going to help you out?" Jessie asked taking another shot.

"Erm no one, I'll be fine." Tyler lied not wanting to tell Jessie that Caroline was a vampire. Jessie nodded her head before seeing Kayla with Kyle making her frown. "You can do so much better." Tyler said and hugged Jessie who rolled her eyes and hugged him back, "Oh I know." She smirked before throwing the ball and it hit Kayla in the face making her scream. "I'm sorry! Bad aim." Jessie shouted out to her innocently while Tyler laughed. Kayla glared at Jessie and stormed off holding her bleeding nose.

* * *

After school Jessie frowned as she hasn't seen Megan or Jeremy since they left her. Shrugged she saw Damon's car, "Come on, we're going on a trip." Damon said and pulled her into the car. Jessie frowned and rolled her eyes before getting into the car. "Where we going?" Jessie asked confused. "To stop Elena from going on a suicide mission." Damon replied pressing down on the gas.

Jessie and Damon got out of the car and went into the apartment, a lady looked at them before Elena turned around and gasped, "What are you doing here?" Damon asked Elena. "What are you doing here?" Elena asked. "What am I doing here?" Jessie felt the need to ask but Damon glared at her, "Geez someone is on their period." Jessie muttered and looked around, damn he's rich. "You called him?" Elena asked Rose.

"I'm sorry Elena." Rose said. "You said that you understood." Elena replied.

"She lied," Damon stated.

"Damon Salvatore." This lady said, "Who are you?" Jessie asked confused, "No way." She said as Rose took her away and Jessie rolled her eyes. "Come on Elena," Damon ordered. "No." Elena said.

"I said we're leaving." Damon said. "Damon," Jessie warned hoping he doesn't loose his temper, "I'm not going with you." Elena said. "Come on 'Lena, we can all talk about this when we get home." Jessie said but Elena shook her head.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon said.

"When have I ever made a decision?" Elena asked. "You and Stefan do that for me! Now this, this is my decision."

"Who's going to save your life when you're out making decisions?" Damon asked. "You're not listening to me Damon, I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love." Elena explained.

Damon looked at her, "Get your ass out of the door before I carry you over my shoulder myself." Then he grabbed her arm and Jessie went next to him, "Damon... Damon!" Jessie warned, "No." Elena said and began to try and get out of his grip but Damon kept holding her, before Elena used her spare hand and went to hit him but he grabbed it and whispered, "Don't you ever do that again."

"Let go of her Damon." Jessie ordered and Damon did and looked at Jessie who glared at him.

Jessie's phone started to go off and she sighed before picking it up, "Hello?" She asked.

"_I know... I know everything. C told me._" Megan said into the phone and Jessie could hear that she has been crying, shit.

"Megan... Ok where are you? What's happened?" Jessie asked slowly as she looked at Damon who frowned.

"_You have all been lying to me! Jessie, we're meant to be best friends but you have known since the beginning of the school year and haven't told me anything! Jer knows as well! Even out history teacher for crying out loud!_" Megan shouted into the speaker. Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look... when I'm back in Mystic Falls-" Jessie began but got cut off, "_No. Just leave me alone ok? I need to figure this out on my own... don't worry I'm not going to go tell Liz that C is a vampire otherwise she could be killed or tell anyone. I just need time to think about this._" Megan said before hanging up.

Jessie took a deep breath before putting her phone in her pocket as Damon says, "Ok we're leaving. She's asleep and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day." Damon said referring to Slater's girlfriend. Elena gave Jessie a worried look but Jessie shook her head and the doors slammed open with three vampires coming in.

"We're here to meet the doppelgänger" The smallest one said, "Thank you for coming." Elena said but Jessie took her arm and held her back so did Damon. "I will break your arm," Damon whispered, "Trust me... he will." Jessie whispered to Elena. "There's nothing here for you." Jessie said to them before the vampire at the back suddenly fell to the floor and there stood Elijah, casual.

Rose made a run for it, "Thanks Rose." Jessie shouted to her sarcastically before Damon said, "I killed you. You were dead!"

"For centuries now," Elijah said before looking to the smallest vampire, "Who are you?" Elijah asked but he returned with "Who are you?

"I'm Elijah." Elijah replied and Elijah looked at Jessie for a moment before looking at Elena, "We were going to bring her to you for Klaus, she's the doppelgänger I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus will wanna see her." He replied. "Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked still looking at Elena. "No..." He answered.

"Well then, you have been incredible helpful." Elijah said before ripping their hearts out and dropping them to the floor. Damon stood in front of the girls before Elijah left, "Well that was casual." Jessie muttered looking at the hearts on the floor.

* * *

Jessie went downstairs while tying her hair into a ponytail and went into the office seeing her brother packing some things also watching a recording, "Ty..." Jessie whispered and he turned around. "I'm not freaking out." Tyler said. Jessie raised an eyebrow, "Course not." Jessie said smiling softly before going over to him and seeing what he had packed. "This all for tomorrow night?" Jessie asked. Tyler nodded his head. "You'll be fine ok? I'll try calling Mason as well and see if we can get him down for tomorrow. It's going to be ok, Ty." Jessie said and Tyler nodded his head before Jessie pulled him into a hug.

* * *

The next day, in the kitchen, Jessie was making some toast and got the jam out before spreading it then hearing the doorbell go. Not bothering to get it, she finished her toast before going over to the front door where a lady stood with curly hair, "Hi." She said. "Hi." Tyler replied. "Sorry rude, you have no idea who I am. Erm I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler and Jessie." Jules said and Jessie smiled and waved her hand. "Err yeah nice to meet you," Tyler said.

"So I know it's weird of me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason..." Jules said and Jessie frowned confused. "Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now," Carol said and Jessie nodded her head.

"Yeah see err... that's the thing. He's not." Jules said making Jessie frown confused.

"Erm I need to get over to The Grill... but it was nice seeing you Jules," Tyler said, "Want a lift Jessie?" Tyler asked and she nodded her head, "Sure... See you later mom, bye Jules." Jessie said before getting into the car with Tyler.

"So what do you think is up with Mason?" Jessie asked confused wondering where her Uncle was. "No idea," Tyler mumbled before they pulled into The Grill and they got out. Jessie went and sat opposite Ric as Tyler went and sat with Caroline, "Don't think that I didn't see the little kiss between you and Jenna." Jessie smirked while Ric rolls his eyes but he kept looking at Caroline and Tyler.

"What's going on with those two?" Ric asked talking about Tyler and Caroline. "No idea... but this girl showed up on our doorstep asking about Mason. I'm a little worried, as he never went back to Florida apparently." Jessie mumbled and Ric looked at her before getting a text from Liz. "Liz has just declared Mason as a missing person. Excuse me, I need to talk to Damon." Ric said and Jessie nodded her head before he got up and began to talk to Damon. Jessie got up and saw Megan in a corner drinking a soda, looking over and seeing Damon come in Jessie walked towards Megan.

"Hey..." Jessie said. Megan looked up at her, "Hi." She replied. "Can I sit down?" Jessie asked. "Yeah..." Megan said and Jessie sat down opposite her, "You ok?" Jessie asked softly and Megan shook her head, "I'll be fine though. Just need time to process it, can't believe Mr. Sexy is a vamp though," Megan said and Jessie laughed at her knowing that she was going to take this alright.

"How have you handled all of this Jessie?" Megan asked. "Well I'm not normal Meg. You should know that by now," Jessie smirked while Megan rolled her eyes, "Yeah I figured." Megan mumbled. "Did Care tell you about me being a re-carnation?" Jessie asked slowly and Megan shook her head, "Nope, spill." Megan ordered.

Jessie told Megan everything she knew, even about the black holes that are in her head at the moment, "You could have been compelled... I mean that could be why you have the black holes?" Megan suggested. Jessie bit her lip thinking about it, "I suppose..."

They sat in silence for a while before Jessie looked at Damon and Jules at the bar and frowned but shrugged it off, "Did I tell you about the naked Ric?" Jessie asked smirking. "What? No tell me!: Megan said giggling. Her best friend was back.

Jessie told Megan about her staying over at Jeremy's house and how Ric was sleeping with Jenna, "Oh blackmail." Megan squealed and Jessie giggled nodding her head. "Heard about Mason being missing, sorry." Megan said and Jessie shrugged, "I'm sure he's fine... probably out somewhere surfing." Jessie said softly and Megan nodded her head.

Megan looked at her phone, "Oh I've got to go... Movie night with Liz, C is out with Tyler," Jessie frowned, he didn't tell her that Caroline was helping him, "See you at school Jessie." Megan said and hugged her. Jessie returned the hug before Megan left then she decided to go see Stefan since he was stuck in the tomb.

* * *

Jessie was walking in the forest, and looked at the moon wondering how her brother was doing before she came to the tomb. She went down the stairs and called out Stefan's name, "Steffie... Steffie." Jessie said as she kicked a stone before Stefan came over to the barrier. "Hey Jessie," Stefan said giving her a small smile. "Hey Steffie, how's life treating you being stuck in the tomb with Katherine?" Jessie asked smirking as Katherine came over.

"Heard that." She said frowning, "You were meant to." Jessie replied and sat down on the floor.

"What you doing here?" Stefan asked. "Was bored so I decided to come see my best friend, and the wrench." Jessie said innocently. "Thanks Jessie. You know we use to be friends in 1864," Katherine said and Jessie shrugged, "This isn't 1864 anymore Katherine. Also you messed with my best friends, I don't like you anymore." Jessie said.

"I'm hurt," Katherine said holding a hand over her chest, "Aw... too bad." Jessie said pouting.

Stefan just watched the two girls and rolled his eyes, "How's Elena?" Stefan asked. "Don't know, haven't seen her today but I got told that she was stuck inside her house. Bonnie did some witchy spell like the tomb spell but it's only trapped Elena. To stop herself from getting killed." Jessie replied giving him a small smile and Stefan returned it, "How are you?" Stefan asked. "I'm good... Elijah's by the way, he was never dead. Megan knows about everything, Tyler is turning into a wolf right now. Oh yeah and my Uncle is missing." Jessie rambled and Stefan looked at her giving a small sigh.

"It'll all be fine, ok?" Stefan said and Jessie nodded her head, "That's what everyone is saying at the moment." Jessie whispered.

A few minutes later they all heard a sound and Jessie stood up looking at the entrance and saw Elijah come down, "Elijah." Katherine said sounding scared. "Good evening Katerina, thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He said before turning to look at Stefan, "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?" Stefan asked after looking at Jessie, "The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain however we've reached a peaceful agreement she and I. Please come." Elijah said.

"I can't." Stefan said.

"Yes you can, I've had the spell lifted," Elijah said before looking at Katherine as if testing her to run, Jessie watched as Stefan came out and he went over and hugged Jessie, before Katherine began to run but Elijah blocked her. "As for you however, **you should not exit until I say so when Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are**." Elijah compelled and Jessie looked at Katherine not finding it fair that she will get punished for trying to survive but shook the feeling away, "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you, if she keeps her word. I'll keep mine." Elijah said and left. Jessie looked at Stefan then Katherine before leaving as well and seeing Elijah waiting outside, "Would you like a lift?" Elijah asked and Jessie nodded her head not wanting to walk all the way back to her house.

* * *

Elijah and her walked to his car outside of the forest. He held the door open for her and she got in while he got into the front seat.

He began to drive back to her house, "What was the deal?" Jessie asked after a moment. "If she stops trying to get herself killed, I will protect the people she loves and cares about. Then we'll pull Klaus out when it's the right time before I kill him." Elijah said and Jessie frowned, "But what has Klaus done so badly that's made you want to kill him? He can't be all bad. No one is all bad." Jessie questioned. "He did something to me, and I can't let him live with it." Elijah explained. "So you're just going to kill him? He might have a reason for doing that thing?" Jessie replied and Elijah had to admire how she still sees the good in people, that hasn't changed.

They got to Jessie's house and she got out, "Thanks... where are you staying?" Jessie asked confused. "Oh hasn't your mother told you? I'm staying here." Elijah said and Jessie froze.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo what d'you think? One of my longest and I like this chapter as we're nearly where Klaus comes in which will be cool... so yeah I'm still very sorry about not updating for like weeks! Like I said at the beginning I still don't have word... so I should get it next week then update at the weekend :) so yeah QUESTION: What do you think of Megan knowing about vamps and stuff? Also what about Kyle and Kayla? REVIEW PLEASE! OK LOVE YOU ALL AND LIKE SOOORRYYYY BUT HOPE THIS GETS YOUR THROUGH THE WEEK OK! Till next time my lovelies, peeeaacceee remember two reviews before the next one...**


	24. The Descent & Daddy Issues

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: if there was an award for 'bad author of the month' I would totally get that award. Anyway I would just like to say a huge, huge, huuuugggeeeeee THANK-YOU to every who reviewed so gonna do shoutouts as I went over my 200th review! SHOUTOUT TO: wileby, , IgnitingFireworks, Lady Syndra, Jessiscrazy9108, winxgirl1997, HoneyGee08, belladu57, Guest-xDamonsPrincessOfDarknessx-, Guest, Supernaturalfreaak, Poohxnyah, Allways-happy, Beach-loviing, JEWI, Alara Loumuth, Sam, Grace. SO YEAH THANK YOU ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE ALERTS! Go read Klaus's Healer by please! ON WITH THE SHOW! OKAY QUESTIONS AT THE END PLEASE ANSWER AND PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! LOVE YOU MY LOVELIES! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **

**The Descent/Daddy Issues**

* * *

Jessie had gotten a text from Damon about Rose being bitten by a wolf last night and she instantly thought that it was Tyler but Damon said that it might not be it could have been Jules. That didn't stop Jessie from questioning Tyler in the morning when he was at the table drinking coffee.

"Did you bite a vampire last night Ty?" Jessie asked coming straight out with it. Tyler stopped drinking his coffee and looked at his little sister in confusion, "A vampire? Come on Jessie, vampires don't exist." Tyler said but frowned when Jessie scoffed at him. "Ok so let's not pretend that we don't know about the vampires in town Ty. Did you bite someone last night?" Jessie asked. Tyler frowned at her and stood up. "Even if vampires were real, there is only one and I for sure know that I didn't bite her. How do you know about vampires?" Tyler asked folding his arms. Jessie rolled her green eyes. "I don't have time for this, I need to help set up for the game tonight." Jessie muttered and turned to leave but Tyler caught her arm. "No. Jessie, what do you know about vampires?" Tyler growled slightly and Jessie stood there actually feeling scared of her brother when he added more pressure to her arm.

"Tyler... you're hurting me..." Jessie said calmly trying to keep her face emotionless but Tyler had already seen the fear cross her face and quickly let go of her arm. He looked at her, "Jessie... I'm sorry." Jessie just nodded her head, "It's... fine. Look I know that Care is a vampire and that she helped you out last night... I really need to go to help set up for the game." Jessie mumbled and Tyler nodded his head, "Erm I need to come as well... I'll give you a lift." Tyler said and Jessie shook her head, "No it's ok... thinking of walking, need to clear my head. See you there." Jessie said before walking out the door.

She carried on walking down the road when she got a text from Elena, **come to boarding house, help me look after Rose plz x -Elena**

**Ok sure x -Jessie** she texted back before looking around and groaning and began to run towards the Salvatore Boarding house thinking that it was a good idea to start up track. When she got there she opened the door and saw Rose on the floor in pain and seeing Elena grabbing her hand before they began to run, "What the hell?" Jessie asked confused but Elena just shook her head and pulled Jessie into Stefan's room after they ran up the stairs. Jessie was breathing deeply while Elena looked the door, "Ok tell me whats going on." Jessie said confused while she watched Elena press the draws against the door, Jessie ran a hand through her hair, "Rose... she's hallucinating... she thinks I'm Katherine. It's the bite it's making her delusional..." Elena explained and Jessie nodded her head.

"Ok... well if she gets in we need the curtains open so she can't really hurt us." Jessie began and went over to the curtains and pulled them open as far as they would go letting the light in. Elena broke the chair and gave a leg to Jessie to use incase Rose tried to hurt her and they both looked at the door while breathing deeply and jumped when the door handle moved. "Elena... Jessie... I know it's you two in there... Not Katherine." Rose said while coughing. Jessie looked at Elena in worry before looking back at the door, "Elena? Jessie? Please I need your help." Rose pleaded and Jessie looked down at her converse and her school cheerleading kit thinking that Care and Megan are going to kill her for being later.

"I think it's safe to go check on her now." Elena said and Jessie got off Stefan's bed and through his journal onto is bed smirking a little at reading his journal before they both walked downstairs still carrying the makeshift stakes in their hands. Jessie saw that the front door was open and turned around before jumping at seeing Damon, "Douche!" Jessie muttered while Damon gave her a small smirk. "Lovely to see you too JJ." Damon replied sarcastically before looking at both of them, "You two ok?" He asked. "Where's Rose?" Damon asked. Jessie shrugged swinging the stake in her hands in front of Damon, "I don't know." Elena said.

"Let's go to the school." Damon said and Jessie nodded checking her phone seeing texts from Megan, Care and Tyler but she sent a quick one to Care, **Rose problem tell Ty I'll be home later x -Jessie**

**Ok be careful x -Caroline**

* * *

They got to the school and Jessie waited with Elena while she called Stefan before Damon came over, "Yep it's Rose. Now Jessie, if you see her, text me. Now go to your brother and stay with him, no arguments." Damon ordered and Jessie frowned but didn't want to argue with Damon, so she left and went to find Tyler.

* * *

"Jessie wait in The Grill for a while... I need to talk to Caroline. I'll pick you up later, ok?" Tyler asked and Jessie shrugged but nodded her head. "Sure, sure." She mumbled before going into The Grill and saw Ric at the bar. She went and sat next to him, "Coke please." Jessie said to the bartender who nodded his head and went to get her drink. "Rose dead?" Jessie asked him and he nodded his head and Jessie sighed getting her phone out while the man gave her, her drink she sent Damon a text.

**Don't do anything stupid, ok? Don't pretend to not to care when I know you do. Go get drunk, sleep with some girl and I'll see you tomorrow, love you D x -Jessie**

**Thanks JJ see you tomorrow, you too -Damon**

"To Rose," Ric said holding his drink up and Jessie did the same, "To Rose." She mumbled and drunk her drink.

"Hey Jessie, when I die you have to promise me that you will get drunk for the both of us ok?" Ric said and Jessie rolled her eyes at him. "Ric you're not going to die anytime soon ok? Also you're meant to be responsible not encourage drinking." Jessie smirked. Ric rolled his eyes, "The rate people are dying at the moment. Anyone can be next. But seriously, promise me you will get drunk for the both of us?" Ric said and Jessie nodded her head, "Sure teach, whatever you say. Oh look my bro is here. See you in school or sooner... depends what supernatural crap happens. Bye Ric." Jessie said and Ric waved, "Bye Jessie."

Tyler looked at Jessie as she walked towards him. "Hey can we go? I'm pretty tired." Jessie said yawning and Tyler nodded his head silently and they both got into his truck.

Jessie noticed that Tyler was holding the steering wheel a little too tight, "You ok?" Jessie asked and Tyler nodded his head before shaking it, "I kissed Caroline." Tyler admitted making Jessie frown, "Erm... ok... where's the problem?" Jessie asked confused. Tyler shook his head, "the problem is... is that she's a vampire and she killed Mason. And you knew about it! You knew that Mason was dead but didn't say a thing! You also know that there are other vampires in town, who are they Jessie?" Tyler asked angrily slamming his hand on the wheel. Jessie froze and gulped looking at him silently, "Tyler... just drive home then we can talk ok?" Jessie began but Tyler shook his head and began to drive faster making Jessie panic.

"No! You knew that Mason was dead! And you know who did it! Now tell me who are the other vampires Jessie!" Tyler shouted and Jessie felt tears coming and bit her lip before flinging forward as the car suddenly stopped. Tyler got out and opened the passenger door and grabbed Jessie and slammed her against the car, "Tell me who the other vampires are!" Tyler growled his eyes changing to yellow. "Tyler... Ty... you're hurting me." Jessie gasped out as Tyler held her throat tighter.

"Tell me for godsake!" Tyler shouted. Jessie shook her head, "I'm sorry... I can't..." Jessie breathed out and Tyler glared at her. "Fine." He spat, "You were probably in on killing Mason, you disgust me! Would be better if your weren't my sister!" Tyler shouted and got back into the car and drove off leaving Jessie sitting in the road with tears building up in her eyes.

* * *

Elijah heard the front door of the Lockwood mansion slam shut before hearing the footsteps stomping upstairs. He frowned and listened to the heartbeat hearing that it was the eldest Lockwood child and tried to listen to Jessica's soft humming heart beat but couldn't find it and frowned. Elijah heard Tyler go into his room and he waited until the son was asleep before Elijah left and went in search of Jessica.

He found her sitting in the middle of the road holding her knees to her chest and sobbing quietly, Elijah felt his heart tug at seeing someone who he considered a sister, upset. He went towards her and Jessie looked at him with her big round green eyes that were glazed with tears, "Come on. Let's get you back, Jessica." Elijah murmured and picked her up and zoomed back to the Lockwood estate. He took her into her room and laid her on her bed, moving a strand of her hair from her face he frowned, "Get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning. Whatever Tyler has done I'm sure it'll be alright." Elijah whispered and Jessie shook her head. "It won't... he hates me 'Lijah... he really hates me... and I did nothing wrong... he hates me for something someone I care about did. I don't know how to fix this." Jessie muttered.

Elijah gave her a small smile and sat on her bed, "I know that from staying here for only a few days, Tyler cares about you a lot. He might not show it but he does. Whatever he did he's sorry for it. Remember that all the emotions he's feeling they have just been heightened, when he's up he could be hysterical, angry will be furious... give him time and he'll come around. You two will be back to normal soon enough. Now sleep, you'll feel better. See you in the morning Jessica," Elijah said and got up. "Thanks... night 'Lijah." Jessie whispered already falling asleep and Elijah frowned when he saw the marks on her neck begin to bruise but decides to leave it till tomorrow before he left her room. "Not long now," He muttered.

* * *

Elijah went into Jessie's room and left a glass of water, pain killers also a glass of his blood on the cabinet as well as a note for her to read before going back out and went to do some more research.

When Jessie woke up she saw the stuff on the cabinet and read the note, _drink my blood it's better than a normal vampires blood as mine will heal you properly and you will need Original blood to heal properly, explain later -Elijah_

Jessie drunk the blood and made a face before taking a tablet and drinking the water as well. Jessie got up already feeling a whole lot better and went to get a shower, getting out of her yesterday clothes she washed before changing into a pair of skinny jeans with a long sleeve top as well. She tied her hair into a ponytail and touched her pendant on her neck smiling slightly before slipping on her converse then going downstairs and seeing her brother making a hot chocolate.

He gave her a small smile and guilt flooded through him. "Jessie... look... I'm so so sorry for yesterday! I didn't mean a word of what I said. I was just angry and you were the only person there to take my anger out on and I really didn't mean it, seriously I'm so sorry! I was confused and upset about what happened to Mason and I thought you were in on it but now I know that you weren't. What I did was uncalled for, and the things I said, I know I'm a horrible brother and I really am sorry." Tyler said quickly and Jessie gave him a small smile. "Seriously Tyler... It's fine, I promise." Jessie said quietly and Tyler smiled giving her a smile before handing her the hot chocolate and she hugged him carefully holding the drink.

Tyler returned the hug smiling. They both knew that they were going to be ok from now.

* * *

"Jessie you ready to go sweetie? Tyler we're off to the memorial." Carol called out but Jessie and her frowned when Tyler didn't reply but they left anyway. Carol looked at her daughter before looking back at the road, "How have you been sweetie?" Carol asked her, "I've been good. You?" Jessie asked her mom as they pulled up at the town square, "Could be better, hate having to do these things," Carol mumbled, "You do fine mom." Jessie said smiling and her mom returned it before they both got out.

Jessie saw Jeremy and went over to him and hugged him from behind, "Hey Jere-bear." Jessie mumbled, "Hey Jessie." Jeremy said chuckling and turned around and hugged her properly. "You ok?" Jeremy asked and Jessie shrugged, "Brother drama but I'm good. Hey is that- oh bloody hell." Jessie muttered seeing John and Jeremy chuckled at her, "Be nice..." Jeremy whispered, "He's a dick I won't be nice to him." Jessie replied quietly and Jeremy chuckled again.

"Jessie, Jeremy." John said, "And I'm gone." Jessie said glaring slightly at John before walking away and listening to the memorial.

Afterwards she went towards Bonnie and Jeremy and smirked slightly, "So are you two together or what?" Jessie asked smirking. Jeremy rolled his eyes while Bonnie blushed, "Shut up Jessie." Jeremy muttered but she gave him an innocent look before they went into The Grill where Jessie saw Megan kissing Kyle. "Hey Jessie you ok- oh..." Bonnie said after seeing Megan and Kyle as well.

* * *

"I can't Kyle... Jessie is my best friend, what about her? Then what about that slutty Kayla as well? We can't do this... sneaking around. If Jessie knew she would kill me and she's like my sister ok? I can't lose her. She's been through hell recently and I need to be there for her, this isn't helping either." Megan rambled and Kyle sighed. "Megan, I loved Jessie, she will always be my first love but now I just see her as a friend of sister... even though she hates my guts. Then Kayla... she was a mistake to get my mind off Jessie and I did make a mistake when I kissed Kayla when I was dating Jessie and I will forever be regretting that but when I see you with other guys I get jealous ok? I don't like it." Kyle said and Megan smiled softly. "We can't do this though..." Megan whispered and Kyle got closer. "Yes we can, Megan I like you, and you like me. Where's the problem?" Kyle asked. "Jessie will kill-" Megan started but got cut off when Kyle started to kiss her and she returned it.

When they pulled away, Megan was flushed and giggled before turning and catching Jessie's green gaze. "What-" Kyle said but saw Jessie and watched as she left The Grill. Kyle got up and went after her calling out her name.

* * *

"Jessie! Jessie! Wait!" Kyle shouted and grabbed her arm stopping her.

Jessie turned around and sighed, "Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. Look we're sorry you saw that. It's just... I really like her and she really likes me. We've been seeing each other for a little while now and I'm sorry that we never told you but please don't hate Megan... she didn't want this to happen because she cares about you and didn't want you to hate her." Kyle ranted and Jessie smiled, "Look seriously, it's fine. You two can be together ok? It's cool I'm fine with it." Jessie said softly and Kyle looked at her.

"I really am sorry Jessie. Would you ever forgive me?" Kyle asked and Jessie nodded her head, "I forgave you ages ago... we're cool." Jessie said when her phone buzzed. **We're slumbering it at Caroline's she needs us, got your bag, wait outside The Grill with Meg x -Elena**

**Ok x -Jessie**

"Come on... Let's get back before they think we have killed each other." Jessie said and Kyle laughed before they began to walk back towards The Grill where Megan was outside pacing up and down. She saw them and began to walk up to them, "Jessie look I'm really-" Megan started.

Jessie cut her off, "If I hear another apology I will kick your ass. Seriously, now go kiss or whatever." Jessie said smiling softly and Megan smiled at her before going up to Kyle and they began to kiss so Jessie turned away and saw Stefan's car pull up with Elena and Bonnie in it. "Megan... Meg... Megan come on! Oh for crying out loud don't have sex against the wall!" Jessie whined and pulled Megan away and literally threw her into the car before getting in herself.

"So you and Kyle?" Bonnie asked Megan who blushed and nodded her head.

Stefan caught Jessie's eyes and mouthed, _you ok?_ Jessie nodded her head giving him a small smile.

* * *

They all got to Caroline's and Megan's house and waited while Stefan talked to Care before getting the signal to go out, "Hey we're going to slumber it." Jessie said and Caroline started to cry, "We haven't done it in ages," Bonnie said before all five girls hugged each other and Jessie saw Elena and Stefan and smiled when they mouthed 'I love you' to each other.

Jessie looked at Stefan and waved to him softly before going back to hugging Caroline, "I'll get the ice-cream." Megan said and left to get the ice-cream, "I'll pick the movie." Elena said and left with Bonnie as well while Jessie looked at Caroline. "You sure your ok?" Jessie asked and Caroline shook her head, "No... but I am now that I have my girls, you hear about your brother?" Caroline asked and Jessie nodded her head as Stefan had told them all what had happened in the car, "He's a douche... he shouldn't have done that. But that's my brother and I still love him no matter what." Jessie said softly and Caroline nodded her head before the two girls hugged again.

* * *

**A/N: Not that long but yeah... SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES UPDATING BY WRITING ON DOC MANAGER! OK QUESTIONS: Would you like to see Jessie go with Klaus and Stefan in Series 3? What do you think about Megan and Kyle? ALSO favourite pairing: Dessie- Damon/Jessie, Kessie- Kol/Jessie, Steffie- Stefan/Jessie. TWO REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPPIE MY LOVELIES OH YEAH I LIKE BIG REVIEWS ;) *hint hint* JOKING! TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES, BE SAFE! **


	25. Crying Wolf & The Dinner Party

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: LET ME LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU BEAUTIFUL CREATURES OMG SERIOUSLY I LOVE YOU! You are all amazing! Here are your own Stefan, Damon, Kol, Elijah, Klaus, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy they are your slaves! OK now... I love reading your reviews it really makes my day sooooo much! Some people were saying that Jessie forgave Megan a little too easy and one of you told me that Jessie should have slapped her, found that hilarious, but that will be explained. Jessie is a forgiving person, as you've seen from how she forgives Tyler even though he hurt her and Tyler has always been hurting her but she always forgives her. This is going to lead up to something, how would you feel after forgiving people time and time again when they repeatedly hurt you? Jessie has a nice character but as this fanfic goes on and in the season she is changing because of everything, at the very beginning you all saw a mute, quiet, shy, kind girl who was being treated like a child but now she is growing up and can speak her mind, is becoming more cocky and confident, still shy around the edges and that will always be there, but she is still very caring and loyal. Jessie doesn't want to lose anyone else so she keeps them close to her. Making sense so far? Also don't worry Jessie hasn't forgiven Megan just yet they haven't talked properly... THE PAIRINGS ok loved reading about what pairings you liked, I believe someone suggested that Damon could have romantic feelings for Jessie then when Kol comes in he's possessive? Sorry! But no romantic feelings between Damon and Jessie as normally most fanfics I read Damon usually likes his friend and then it gets complicated blah, blah, blah. SO noooo Jessie and Damon are strictly friends like best friends, Stefan and Jessie have this protective friendship about them they care for each other then Kol and Jessie are romantically together. Also Klaus... saw him pop up a few times, just friends my lovelies! They do have a flirty relationship as this is how they show each other emotion and you will be seeing in a flashback soon how this flirty relationship annoys Kol ;) OK season 3... you basically all want Jessie to go with Klaus and Stefan to see the relationship between Jessie and Klaus... ok then this is going to happen :) also to see how Stefan will try not to be a monster in front of her to scare as he still cares about her, and Klaus will start to show a little humanity but Jessie will hate him at the beginning if I carry on with what I was going to do... LONG NOTE! OMG! OK... Questions at end! Review please! Now enjoy this chappie my lovelies! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

**Crying Wolf/ The Dinner Party**

* * *

All the girls were asleep until someones phone started ringing, Jessie pushed Elena off the bed, "Shut up." She groaned to the annoying phone and Elena grunted as she fell to the floor. Elena picked up the phone and Megan sat up from her bed on the floor rubbing her eyes, "If it's Mr. Sexy tell him to go away, we're sleeping." Megan muttered before passing out again while Elena rolled her eyes smiling, "He said sorry Meg." Elena said repeating what Stefan had just said before carrying on with the phone call.

* * *

Jessie was back at her house and was helping her mom set up for the tea party. "Mom? Where's Tyler?" Jessie asked as she had not seen her brother all day and it was worrying her.

Carol looked at Jessie for a moment before putting the tea set on the table, "He's out with a few friends... Jules I believe." She replied and Jessie frowned but nodded her head before hearing the doorbell go and went to answer it and saw Elijah on the other side. "You don't have to ring the doorbell you know, you already stay here Elijah." Jessie said smirking a little while Elijah shrugged casually, "I'm just being polite." He stated before coming in.

"Ah Carol, lovely to see you again." Elijah said and went over to her mom and began to talk about boring stuff that Jessie didn't care for so she went up to her bedroom and waited while more guests arrived.

When her phone buzzed, Jessie put her art journal down and looked at the text from Damon, **get downstairs JJ -Damon**

She smiled and quickly got off her bed and went downstairs and saw Damon kissing that presenter of the television and she raised an eyebrow at Damon who came over to her, "JJ," Damon greeted, "Damon... why were you kissing Andie Star?" Jessie asked confused and Damon smirked, "She's my girlfriend. Pretty isn't she? Now let's go meet Elijah." Damon said and swung an arm around Jessie casually and went over towards Carol and Elijah.

"Damon what a surprise," Carol said when seeing Damon, "Carol, lovely to see you." Damon said and kissed her cheek while Jessie looked at Elijah who looked at her as well, "Hi... Elijah I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls founding families," Carol said and Damon nodded his head.

"Such a pleasure to meet you," Damon said to Elijah and Jessie just hoped they wouldn't kill each other right now as she had spent her morning sorting the place out, "The pleasure is all mine." Elijah replied and shook his spare hand that wasn't around Jessie.

"Well... as fun as this is, I'm going to speak to Alaric." Jessie said and left them after giving both Elijah and Damon a look before walking over to Ric who nodded his head at the younger girl.

"Damon and Elijah have met... how long do you think it will be until they start fighting?" Jessie asked him. He looked at her with a small smile, "This is Damon... so maybe five minutes." Alaric replied and Jessie nodded her head before seeing John coming over, "Oh great, father of the year is coming this way." Jessie muttered while Alaric chuckled.

"What is Damon doing with Elijah?" John asked, "They are playing with a dolls house." Jessie said grinning while John frowned at her before shaking his head, "How would we know?" Alaric asked.

"Because you are his little helper and Jessie is his close friend." John replied. "If you say so John," Ric said.

"Does Jenna know about your extra curricular activities?" John asked Ric and Jessie frowned, "Dude don't." Jessie warned John, "Maybe it's time we tell her, she can't stay in the dark forever." John carried on and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"You're a dick." Ric said and Jessie grinned, "I've been saying that for years!" Jessie muttered.

"I don't think you should stay over anymore, it's inappropiate with children in the house and that ring that Isobel gave you? That's mine I want that back." John said before walking away, "Ignore him. No one likes him anyway," Jessie said and Ric shrugged, "He doesn't bother me anyway. Hey what's Megan doing here?" Ric asked and Jessie looked at Megan who came over smiling. "Oh..." Jessie mumbled and walked over to Megan and gave her a small smile, "What you doing here?" Jessie asked her quietly.

"I was bored... and Kyle was doing some extra football practice so I decided to come see you." Megan said smiling and Jessie bit her lip, "Erm... Yeah..." She replied awkwardly.

"You... your not ok with me and Kyle are you?" Megan asked slowly her smiling falling and Jessie shook her head giving a smile although it was a little force, "No it's fine... it's just that well you never told me..." Jessie murmured but Megan frowned, "Well I'm sorry but you never told me about the vampires and werewolves either!" Megan whispered harshly and Jessie frowned, "It was for your own good Megan. I didn't want you getting involved," Jessie said confused.

"Yeah well you don't get to decide for me what I need to know or don't need to know anymore Jessie!" Megan said harshly.

Jessie looked at Megan in shock, "I just-" Jessie began.

Megan cut her off, "No you know what, don't talk me. This is why I didn't tell you about Kyle you would want to control my life!"

* * *

Elijah heard the voices of Jessie and some other girl and made his way over to where a young blonde was glaring at Jessie, "How about you just stay out of my life and concentrate on your own pathetic one!" The blonde whispered harshly and walked away her shoulder brushing against Elijah's before she left the Lockwood estate.

Jessie bit her lip and looked up and caught Elijah's gaze before sighing and walking off to find Damon leaving the Original standing there looking confused.

* * *

"Well that was a bust." Damon muttered, "Yeah, how's the throat?" Alaric asked and Jessie smirked remembering Damon telling them that he basically got his ass kicked by Elijah.

"Sore," Damon grunted. "Yeah Elijah is one scary dude," Jessie said and got up to make another coke with vodka, "But with nice hair." Alaric said and Jessie nodded her head in agreement, "Better than your hair Ric." Jessie said smirking when Alaric frowned and touched his hair, "what's wrong with my hair? Damon?" Alaric asked Damon who rolled his eyes. "Really? I think my hair is the personal best." Damon said and Jessie rolled her eyes, "Sure, sure." Jessie said sitting back down, "You want another one?" Ric asked Damon who said, "Yeah."

"He's gonna be hard to kill," Damon said and Ric agreed, "Yeah, I'd think twice before I'll trust some dagger and ashes will do the job. You're gonna need more info." Alaric said.

"I'm out of sources-" Damon began but then looked at Jessie who was playing with her necklace, "JJ... do you remember anything from who looked after you when your father sent you away in 1864?" Damon asked interested and Jessie shook her head frowned, "No... it's just a black hole... like I want to remember something but I can't. Something's stopping me." Jessie replied and Alaric frowned confused, "You were in 1864?" He asked. "Re-carnation, we were best friends grew up together she died in 1865 no one knows how got told it was a animal attack but apparently the only ones who know is JJ and a witch." Damon filled in.

"But Jessie can't remember..." Alaric said and shared a look with Damon both thinking of something, "Do you wear your vervain bracelet Jessie?" Damon asked as Ric gave him his drink, Jessie frowned and looked at her bracelet, "No... not recently haven't for a while why- oh... someone probably bloody compelled me didn't they?" Jessie asked and Ric and Damon nodded their heads, "probably. Wear your bracelet and drink it." Damon said.

"So what's up with you and Andie Star?" Alaric asked Damon while Jessie was already thinking of a way to kill the vampire who compelled her, "She's got spunk, huh?" Damon said smirking.

"Just don't kill her. Please." Alaric said. "If I did who would report her death?" Damon asked and Jessie glared at him, "That's not even funny D." Jessie muttered while Damon smirked at her. "Just don't do it. She's friends with Jenna and it's bad enough that I'm lying about everything else as well like I hate the lies." Alaric said and Jessie drunk her vodka coke glaring at the floor imaging it to be the vampire that compelled her, "Can you burn a vampire?" Jessie asked and both men looked at her confused, "Yeah but they heal straight away so it's useless." Alaric replied slowly and Jessie cussed before going back to glaring at the floor, "Would hate to be the vampire who compelled her." Damon muttered and Ric nodded in agreement.

"Oh god I've gotta go, gotta pick Jenna up and take Jessie back. Come on Jessie, I'll show myself out." Ric said and Jessie nodded her head before getting up and downing her drink feeling a little tipsy, "Good luck." Damon said before Jessie and Ric left. Jessie kept playing with her pendant around her neck for some reason when she got flung into the wall, "Fuck sake, I'm not a ragdoll!" Jessie muttered after seeing Ric get stabbed. Jessie fell a throbbing pain in her head and went blind for a second before seeing again and tried to shake off the dizzy feeling and went over to Ric, "What should I do?" Jessie asked panicked and Ric shook his head. "Behind you..." He gasped out and Jessie turned around seeing a guy coming towards her and Damon on the floor, she stood up quickly and dodged the hit he sent her way before kicking him in the private area, he groaned, "Damn." He muttered before swinging his arm and hitting her face making her fall backwards just as the door opened and other people came in. Jessie saw Tyler and he looked at his sister frowning, "What you doing to her man? That's my baby sister! Leave her alone!" Tyler shouted and went towards her but a guy being him held Tyler back, "No she's with them Tyler."

"I don't care! That's my baby sister! Let me go! I will fucking murder you! Let me go! It's my sister!" Tyler exclaimed and Jules sighed, "Tyler take Jessie back to the caravan and leave her there."

Tyler nodded his head and quickly went over to his little sister who looked at him emotionlessly, "I'm so sorry." He mumbled and picked her up hearing her groan slightly, before taking her back to the caravan.

Jessie felt the throbbing pain in her head increase while her brother and that man carried on talking before Tyler left then the other man looked at Jessie, "You're with them. So I'm taking you back to them." He muttered before picking Jessie up again and taking her towards the Salvatore Boarding house.

"What you doing with her?" Jules asked while Damon looked at Jessie was kept coming in and out of a sleep, "She's with them Jules! She's not on our team." He said before dropping her on the floor, "Bloody hell." Jessie muttered in pain before the man left to catch up with Tyler.

"Do you know who she is?" Damon gasped out and Jules frowned, "She's Mason's niece... you know the guy you killed?" Jules spat, "No she's more than that... haven't you lot heard of Jessie Lockwood?" Damon asked smirking. They all looked at each other before Elijah suddenly appeared, Elijah looked at Jessie who was on the floor in pain and frowned.

* * *

Once he had saved Damon, Elijah picked Jessie up and left towards the Lockwood mansion. Elijah placed Jessie in her bedroom and bit into his wrist, "Drink." He said and Jessie took his wrist into her mouth and drunk his blood making a face which made him chuckle, "You never did like my blood..." He muttered but Jessie gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?" Jessie asked confused and wiped her mouth. Elijah shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Go shower and I'll see you in the morning." Elijah said and Jessie nodded her head before getting up and getting her pyjama's while Elijah left her bedroom.

Jessie got into a nice shower before changing into a pair of blue checked shorts with a blue tank and left her hair down to dry. She went downstairs to get a drink and saw her mom crying, "Mom? Mom what's wrong?" Jessie asked confused. "It's Tyler... he's left." Carol replied wiping her tears. Jessie froze, "No... No he can't have..." Jessie said shaking her head, "I'm sorry sweetie, he left a note for you as well..." Carol said but Jessie just shook her head and went back upstairs and went into Elijah's room and saw Elijah sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Jessica?" Elijah asked seeing the distressed teenager, "Tyler... he's left... he's ran away." Jessie said quickly and Elijah got up and went towards her, "Calm down... He probably just needed some space from being a werewolf, he probably didn't want to harm you." Elijah said calmly but Jessie just shook her head, "No that's not it... he just... it's because of me! I lied to him about Damon and Stefan... he blames me for Mason's death and it probably is my fault isn't it..." Jessie said quickly while breathing deeply.

Elijah sighed before looking into her eyes, "**You are going to fall asleep now**." He compelled and Jessie began to close her eyes before falling limp and Elijah caught her before she hit the floor and carried her back into her bedroom where there was a note addressed to Jessica, probably from Tyler. Elijah placed Jessie on her bed and looked at her, "It's going to be fine," He mumbled before walking away.

_Dear Jessie,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you. None of this is your fault. I just need to get away to get use to this werewolf and vampire crap. I'm sorry for all the stuff I had said to you, I never meant it remember that ok? I love you and you'll always be my baby sister. Don't do anything stupid while I'm awhile ok? Don't get drunk, your too young. I don't know how long I'm going to be away for but it's going to be awhile, I know I should have come to say bye to you before I left but I didn't want to say bye to you and see you get upset. I'll try and call you soon cutie. Love you,_

_Tyler._

Jessie read the letter over and over again before someone knocked on her bedroom door, "Yes?" She asked confused. Elijah came in and Jessie glared at him, "You compelled me to sleep!" Jessie said annoyed, "Well you wasn't going to go to sleep so I needed to. You seem to be feeling better... up for coming on a walk with me and Jenna?" Elijah asked and Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair but nodded her head. "Sure, why not." Jessie said and got up putting her letter away by her journal and said to herself that se was going to write in it later.

Plonking a black beanie on her head and sorting out her leather jacket and making sure she looked presentable in her black skinny jeans and long sleeve grey tee then her leather jacket over a grey hoodie. Jessie walked downstairs with Elijah seeing that her mom was out before the two of them got into Elijah's car and Elijah drove them to where they would meet Jenna.

* * *

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence." Jenna said pointing towards the fence while Jessie kicked some leaves on the ground, "Ah the Fells, one of the founding families." Elijah said. "Why do you say it like that?" Jessie asked confused. "My research showed me that this area was settled almost two full centuries earlier, was a migration of towns from the East it was Salem to be precise." Elijah replied.

"As in the witch trials?" Jenna asked and Jessie perked up and looked at Elijah, "Which means the ever longing founding families, didn't actually found anything." Elijah said, "Well I bet it was the man who made a big deal about being founders in 1860." Jenna said and Jessie smirked thinking of when Damon, Stefan and her were little.

"Men are very territorial," Jessie said and Elijah smirked at her as if knowing a secret, "Yes they are." He said before looking at Alaric who was coming over, "Err Elijah this is my friend Alaric Saltzman," Jenna said and Jessie smirked, "friend-zoned ouch," She said standing next to Alaric who rolled his eyes at Jessie, "Yeah I got your message about walking Elijah through the old property lines, I thought I would err tag along you know being a history buff and all where to next?" Alaric asked.

"Pretty curious about the Fell property owners, some say that you know they are slaves of the true keepers of history." Elijah said, "Well I only brought the surveys I've got the list in my car, just give me a sec." Jenna said and smiled at Jessie before walking towards her car.

"Alaric Saltzman on the list of Elena's loved ones to protect," Elijah said, "Yeah so is Jenna." Alaric replied.

"You don't have to be jealous, I really pursue younger women, it's a joke Ric lighten up." Elijah said and touched his shoulder before walking away while Jessie just started laughing, "Shut up." Ric said to her but she just carried on laughing, "It's pretty funny." Jessie said smirking while Ric shook his head, "It's not." He mumbled before Jenna came back and they finished the walk.

* * *

Jessie went into The Grill and saw Megan with Kyle, Megan looked at her and Jessie saw guilt on her face before Jessie turned away and went and sat next to Ric who was sitting with Damon and Andie.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asked her, "Nothing." She muttered stealing Ric's drink and downing it, "Oh there's Jenna with her new boyfriend." Damon said and Jessie turned and smirked when seeing Elijah, "Love is in the air," Jessie sang while Ric glared at her lightly, "I'm marking your paper... I can fail you if I want." Ric warned but Jessie just smirked, "I don't care it's funny taking the mick out of you." Jessie said smirking.

Damon waved them over, "Hi." Damon said and Jessie waved at Jenna and Elijah while drinking now Damon's drink, "Hey guys. Jessie drink down now." Jenna said and Jessie pouted, "But I have a reason." Jessie said and Jenna raised an eyebrow, "What is that reason?" Jenna asked. Jessie frowned, "I'll text you." Jessie said and got her phone out and texted Jenna quickly.

**Best friend with ex -Jessie**

Jenna read the text and nodded her head, "good reason. Just this once." Jenna said and Jessie grinned at her. "So I hear you two had a meeting at the historical mines today," Damon said. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna said.

"Well as much as I would like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." He said and put some money on the table, "My paper?" Jessie asked looking at him and he nodded, "It's a fail anyway." Ric said and Jessie frowned, "Dude not fair." Jessie pouted.

"Hey we should continue this, let's have a dinner party." Andie suggested. "Oh my girl full of good ideas, I'll be happy to host. Say tonight?" Damon asked. "It's good, you free Jenna?" Andie asked.

Ric started to say something but Jenna cut him off, "Yeah I'm free."

"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah said, "Great," Damon said. "Can I come?" Jessie asked and Damon looked at her, "Sure more the merrier." Andie cut in before Damon could say that she couldn't, Jessie smirked at Damon before seeing Megan coming up to the table, "Guys I'll see you later." Jessie mumbled before leaving and heading back towards her house.

"Mom? I'm having dinner at Damon's house tonight. It's a dinner party." Jessie said when she went into her house, "Ok that's fine." Carol replied before Jessie went up to her room and picked out a black skater skirt with a white short sleeveless button up shirt, after painting her nails black, she left her hair down and fiddled with her necklace like always. She slipped on some black converse after putting on black thin tights then grabbed a leather jacket and slipped it on before going downstairs and seeing Elijah ready.

"You look lovely, ready?" Elijah asked and Jessie nodded her head.

"Do you have any idea what is going to happen tonight?" Elijah asked as he drove to the Salvatore house and Jessie concentrated on keeping her heartbeat normal, "Nope... no idea at all." Jessie said giving him a small smile before they got there. Elijah came over and opened her door and they walked towards the house.

Damon came and opened the door and smiled at Jessie, "Good evening," Elijah greeted. "Thank you for coming, please come in." Damon said and Jessie went to go in but Elijah held her back, "Just one moment, can I just say that if you have less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed I suggest you reconsider."

"No nothing dishonourable, just a getting to know you." Damon said, and Jessie walked in and stood next to him, "Hmm... well that's good. Because you know, although Elena and I have this deal if you so much as make a move to cross me I will kill you and kill everyone in this house, except for the lovely Jessica. Are we clear?" Elijah asked. "Crystal." Damon said before Elijah spotted Jenna, "Jenna. Lovely to see you again, how are you?"

Damon looked at Jessie and signed, _we're killing him tonight. When I say go, go. _Jessie frowned but nodded her head and went to leave but Damon held her back and signed, _Elena was going to die either way in the ritual_ and Jessie looked at him in shock before frowning. "That's not nice..." She muttered and Damon rolled his eyes, "You look lovely JJ, now come on."

* * *

"I hate to break it to you Damon but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said to Elijah and Jessie was glaring at John since she entered as he just annoys her all the time. Jessie sipped her drink when Damon said, "hmm do tell."

Jessie looked at Elijah who she was sitting next to as he began to talk, "Well as I mentioned to Jessie and Jenna earlier a faction of settlers had migrated from the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from prosecution." Elijah said and Jessie frowned at imagining the witches all burning before eating her food.

"Hmm because they were witches," Jenna said and Jessie smirked, "Well there's no proof that there were witches in Salem." Andie replied.

"Andie's a journalist, big on facts." Damon boasted, "Well the facts could be wrong. Someone might not have wanted there to be things about the witches?" Jessie argued.

"A folklore has said that there were witches, that broke out in the neighbouring settlement there was these witches that were rounded about. They were tied to stakes in the field together and burned, some say that you could hear the screams from miles around us. That were consumed by the fire, could you pass that?" Elijah asked Alaric while Jessie stopped eating thinking about all the innocent witches burning for no reason, thinking about if that happened to Bonnie. Damon touched Jessie's hand and she came back and he gave her a concerned look but she just smiled at him.

"Well we better not repeat this to the historical society," Jenna said laughing a little. "Starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John butted in and Jessie rolled her eyes, "Well no one asked you." She muttered quietly.

"So why do you want to know the locations of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked. "You know, healthy historian curiosity, of course." Elijah said, "Course." Damon said smiling and Jessie looked between then before eating her salad.

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages." Damon said getting up.

"None for me thanks, 9 bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric said and Jessie rolled her eyes at him, "the gentlemen should take their drinks into the study." Andie said and Jessie got up, "I have to say that the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah said, "I like you." Andie said to Elijah before Elijah left and Jessie started to help pick up the plates and took them into the kitchen before coming back out and Ric looked at Jessie. "Go, John is trying to kill Damon. Get in there and stop him!" Alaric ordered and Jessie frowned but quickly went into the study.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about desert." Alaric said as he and Jessie went into the study, "Elijah," Jessie said holding her hand out for him he smiled, "Miss Lockwood." He said before twirling her around and they walked out back out.

"Sorry guys, desert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food," Jenna said and Jessie rolled her eyes at her before sitting down next to Elijah again, "So I know this is a social thing but I would really like to ask you some more questions about the work you are doing," Andie said to Elijah. "I'd love to answer." Elijah said, "Great. Well that's so great, Ric. Would you do my a favour and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asked.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's Uncle/Father?" Damon asked.

"Yes I'm well aware of that," Elijah replied. "Of course she hates him so there is absolutely no need on keeping him on the endanger species list." Damon said and Jessie smirked, "No Ric it's in the front pocket on the- you know what, excuse me guys." Andie said and got up.

"What I'd like to know Elijah is how you intend on killing Klaus?" John asked. "Gentlemen and Miss Lockwood, there is a few things that we should get clear, I allow you to live so only to keep an eye on Elena, I allow Elena to remain under house to live with the friends as she does if you become a liability I'll take her away and you'll never see her again." Elijah said and Jessie turned and saw Alaric coming towards Elijah with the dagger before she turned back around and looked at Andie.

"Ok my first question is when you got here to Mystic Falls-" Andie began before Elijah yelled in pain as the dagger went into his chest, Jessie jumped while Andie screamed a little as well and they all stood up looking at Elijah who turned grey with veins around him, "Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with desert." Alaric said to Damon when Jessie gasped and held onto the table closing her eyes, "JJ? JJ? What's wrong?" Damon asked as all her memories came back. After a minutes Jessie opened her eyes and glared at Elijah, "He bloody compelled me. Bloody Original." Jessie muttered annoyed while Damon shook his head but looked at her in concern before he started to move Elijah away and put him in the basement with Ric.

* * *

Damon got a call before he ran back downstairs and saw Elijah missing, he went back upstairs and got Jessie, "we're going on a trip." Damon said quickly before they both left and got in his car and he drove all the way to the Lakehouse.

Elena let Jessie in and they came up with the plan, Damon didn't want it to happen but after Jessie kept glaring at him he left it.

Jessie went towards the door but Stefan held her back, "hey, hey, hey." He said. "He's here." Stefan whispered to Jessie and Elena when suddenly the door flew open, "bloody hell he's a little pissed." Jessie muttered, "I have to go. I need to talk to him alone." Elena said but Jessie shook her head, "No Elena, I'll do it... he'll more likely take you. I'll be fine." Jessie said after looking at Stefan. "He can't come into the house," Elena said.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house, but I am a very patient man, I'll wait you out." Elijah said before Jessie looked at Elena and Stefan and walked to teh front door, _please can this work_ Jessie thought.

"I'm sorry for what they did." Jessie said, "Tell Elena the deals off." Elijah said.

"She wants to renegotiate." Jessie said slowly, "She has nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah said and Jessie pulled the knife out, "Negotiate with me then? I remember. Everything. Klaus wouldn't be very happy if I bled to death now would he?" Jessie asked and she saw him hesitate. "Stefan would feed you his blood," Elijah said. "Normal vampires blood doesn't work as well, though does it? If he does I'll do it again and become a vampire then kill myself all over again." Jessie stated.

"Promise Elena... promise her that you won't harm anyone she loves even if they have harmed you." Jessie said. "I'm sorry Jessica, but I'm calling your bluff." Elijah said and Jessie took a deep breath before plunging the knife into her stomach.

She fell to the floor in pain, "No!" Elijah exclaimed trying to get in but couldn't. Jessie took the knife out so more blood came out, she hissed in pain. "Fine yes! Yes you can have your deal!" Elijah shouted. "Give us your word," Jessie gasped. "I give you my word. Now let me help you." Elijah said and Jessie went outside just as his blood got into her mouth before she stabbed him in the chest with the dagger and watched as he fell back going grey with veins again.

Stefan came out and fed Jessie some more blood even though she had already gotten Elijah's but he gave it to her just in case.

"Here's a little tip, don't pull the dagger out." Damon said and Jessie rolled her eyes before Elena came over to her quickly and helped her stand, "You ok?" Elena asked her quickly and Jessie nodded her head, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little sore, but I'll be ok in the morning." Jessie mumbled and Elena hugged her quickly, "thank you." Elena whispered, "No problem." Jessie replied.

* * *

They took Elijah back to the Salvatore house and Damon searched his pockets before he found the moonstone, "So what do we have here? Our little moonstone. That looks like a bar of soap." Damon stated. "So that's it? I mean as long as we keep the dagger in there he stays dead?" Elena asked and Jessie nodded her head, "Yep"

Elena nodded her head, "Ok then... night, come on Jessie." Elena said, "You know, if you guys want me to fight then I'll fight, but if we're going to do this then you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on we're doing it my way,"

"Seems fair." Damon said. "Ok." Stefan said, "Ok," Elena said and Jessie waved to them before she left with Elena.

When she got dropped off she ran up to her room so she didn't see her mom, she got a shower and threw her clothes in the bin as they were too bloody before getting into her warm bed with her journal and began to write after what felt like forever.

* * *

_Dear Journal, __I guess so much has happened since I last wrote in here. Tyler is a werewolf, Mason is dead and Elijah is dead, temporarily. Elijah compelled me, he compelled me to forget him, Nik, Rebekah and Kol... All of them and my past with them. But now I remember, it seems I remember more than before. I kind of daggered Elijah... yeah but it had to be done, doesn't mean that I don't feel bad though as I do but it had to be done Elena was going to die in the ritual anyway. Tyler has left home. He left last night and all I got was a letter, but I hope that he is alright, I miss him you know, he's my big brother. Megan is with Kyle, great I know. I guess I should be happy but it just hurts that she kept this from me and I know that I kept the supernatural world from her but it was for her own good! We kind of had an argument and I guess she was right I was controlling her life wasn't I? You know what? I'm just going to go along with what my friends want and even though it may turn out bad I will let it happen so I'm not controlling their life. I stabbed myself to get Elijah to agree, nice to know that he trusts me but I guess I did lie about the planning of his death so it's fair I guess. Elijah said that I can only have Original blood to heal properly like having normal vampire blood would heal me slowly, no idea why... but I guess I'll find out if Klaus comes to town. _

* * *

Jessie put her journal away before turning her light off and closed her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_England 1864 December 26th_

_Jessie was walking around town with Kol on her arm, he was pointing out the strumpets making Jessie laugh at him and scold him for being rude until a lady at around mid-twenties came up to the eyeing Kol closely. She had tanned skin, with black hair pushed back into a neat bun, her bright brown eyes looking at Kol in lust. Jessie shifted her feat uneasily before the lady talked, "Hello handsome sir, I am Lucinda Jarrett, what is the name to his gorgeous face?" Lucinda asked. Jessie bit her rosy lip and looked at the ground while Kol looked at Jessie quietly before shifting his brown gaze to the woman. Kol thought that she was very pretty but no one could be as beautiful as his Jessie, Lucinda was the type of woman he would play with before he met Jessie. _

_"I am Lord Kol Mikealson, and this is my beautiful fiancé Jessica Lockwood," Kol greeted with a small smirk on his lips as Jessie looked at him in shock before looking at the woman who was now glaring daggers at Jessie. "Oh... I didn't know this poor peasant girl was the fiancé of you, my Lord." Lucinda spat. _

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't know that strumpets were allowed to walk around freely. Where is the man you bedded just last night? Did you take his money in the morn?" Jessie asked sweetly while Kol chuckled and smirked at Lucinda who looked flabbergasted. "You have no right to call me a strumpet!" Lucinda spat and the leaves started to move. Kol looked around before his smirk grew, "Ah we have a witch with us. How wonderful, Nik would like you." Kol said smirking. Lucinda froze, "How do you know that I am of natures creation?" _

_Jessie looked around, "Honey you just did the spell by lifting the leaves, control you temper." Jessie said softly with a small smirk on her lips before Lucinda glared at her and stepped towards her but Kol got in front of her, "Touch her and it'll be the last thing you ever do." Kol growled threateningly and Lucinda looked at him in fear before nodding her head, "Yes my Lord," She murmured before walking away quickly._

* * *

**A/N: WHAT D'YOU THINK?! That flashback was finally starting to explain the reason Jessie died. Did you like it? So what did you lot think? OK QUESTION TIME: What would you like to see from Kol and Jessie in the present? e.g: going anywhere like Las Vegas? etc... ALSO! Megan: Do you like her or not? FINALLY: IF one character was to die who would you want it to be? A. Megan, B. Kayla or C. Louise, met her briefly she's Kayla's friend. REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS MY LOVELIES OK LOVE YOU 2 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT ONE MIGHT NOT BE UP TILL NEXT WEEK DEPENDS HOW FAST I WRITE. OK LOVE YOU BYYYEEEEE!**


	26. House Guest&Know Thy Enemy&Last Dance

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: SOOORRYYYYY AGAIN I HAVEN'T HAD ANY INTERNET! AND LIKE YEAH I REALLY AM SOOOOO SORRY! FORGIVE ME? AND MY INTERNET IS ON BUT IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE BUT IDC SO I'M UPDATING WHILE IT LASTS ENJOOOYYYYY... But anyway… this chapter is quite long to make up for not updating so I hope you like it as much as I have liked writing it. Nearly on the 'Klaus' chapter bet you are all looking forward to that? Soooo on with the chapter! QUESTIONS AT END LOVELIES!... ok there will be quite a few mistakes... I'M SORRY! I'M TERRIBLE OK :( BUTTT ENJOY NONE THE LESS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

**The House Guest/ Know Thy Enemy/ The Last Dance**

* * *

Jessie woke up the next morning with a headache. And feeling guilty. Guilt. She hated that. She hated feeling like that, but she has been feeling like that for a while now, I mean it was her fault that her father died wasn't it? Also she killed Vicki, Matt's older sister someone he loves and cares about, she kept the supernatural secret from Megan and that caused a rift in their friendship, also her brother left I mean that was her fault as well, wasn't it? Elijah being daggered was also her fault as well. She placed the dagger in his chest, watched the hurt and confusion flash through his eyes before he just died. She just feels guilty for all the things that she has done… and she needs to fix it. Starting with sorting their friendship out, she needed to sort things out with Megan first.

Getting changed into a pair of high waisted black shorts and black tights, also a baggy grey t-shirt that had NERD on it in black bold letters, she slipped on her black leather jacket before getting her converse on before grabbing her bag and walking down the hallway. Jessie looked in Tyler's room and sighed as his messy bed was still unmade, like the day he left, a football jersey laid on the floor with a pair of shoes. Jessie closed the door before going to Elijah's room and saw that it was all tidy, the bed neatly made, a suit jacket was hanging up by the closet before deciding to clear up his stuff when she gets back from school

Carol waited downstairs for her daughter while sipping her coffee. She looked towards the door as Jessie came in fiddling with that locket around her neck, Carol still didn't know how her daughter had gotten the locket other than she was always wearing it, have done since she was small, probably picked it up from somewhere. "Morning honey, the pots hot." Carol said and Jessie nodded her head giving her mom a smile, "So what do you think about having a movie night?" Carol asked as Jessie made her coffee, "Yeah that sounds pretty cool. Don't think I've got any plans, going to try and sort things out with Megan today." Jessie admitted and sat down next to her mom who gave her a small smile. "Things will be fine sweetie, if things do work out you two can go to The Grill, I heard that Matt has organised a live band." Carol suggested and Jessie nodded her head and flipped her fringe out of her face as it fell in front of her eyes. "Yeah, that's if things work out though. Can you give a lift to school please? I mean Ty would normally…" Jessie trailed and her mother sighed, they barely talked about Tyler leaving as Carol knew that it was a touchy subject for her daughter.

But Carol nodded her head anyway, "Sure sweetie."

* * *

When Jessie arrived at school, she saw Megan and Kyle snogging by Kyle's older brother's new car after the other one was at the bottom of the lake at Wickery Bridge. Jessie bit her lip before walking up to them feeling confident, "Hey Meg, Kyle." Jessie said grinning and they both stopped. Megan looked at her before looking back at Kyle and he gave Jessie a small smile and a nod, "Hey Jessie… I'll leave you two." He said and left after kissing Megan's lips and leaving the girls alone.

"What do you want?" Megan asked her quickly and Jessie's grin faltered a little, "Er… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the live band at The Grill tonight?" Jessie asked and her hand automatically went to her locket and began to play with it nervously, "I'm going on a date with Kyle tonight." Megan said giving her a small smile, Jessie nodded her head.

"Oh… yeah, sure. Have fun," Jessie mumbled and began to turn to walk away, "Maybe another time?" Megan shouted after her and Jessie turned around nodding her head, "Yeah," She called back and watched as Megan left to catch up with Kyle, "maybe another time." Jessie whispered.

* * *

Jessie slammed her locker door closed with a frown, "Whoa what's wrong with you?" Kayla asked spitefully and Jessie rolled her green eyes, "Leave me alone Kayla." Jessie muttered and began to walk away but Kayla grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Don't talk to me like that you little-" Kayla began but shook her head and gave a fake smile, "Sorry for being rude Jessie, that was so not fair." Kayla said sweetly and Jessie frowned, "Erm ok? Can you let go of my arm now?" Jessie asked and Kayla let go. "Yeah, sure." She said.

"But what is wrong with you? You're usually all happy and rainbows and unicorns, but it looks like someone just killed a puppy and made you watch." Kayla asked confused and Jessie raised an eyebrow, "I'm not five. Nothing is wrong, and you wouldn't care even if there was something wrong anyway." Jessie said and went to walk away but Kayla took her arm and pulled her back, "Look I was a bitch before, I was just jealous that you got onto the cheerleading team and I didn't. I mean look at me? I'm beautiful, athletic, smart-" _Yeah re-think the last one_ Jessie thought but didn't say anything, "and funny. Why wouldn't I be on the cheerleading team? But you got on it and I was jealous. But I want to start again and be friends with you." Kayla finished and Jessie frowned.

"Wait- say what? You want to be friends with me?" Jessie asked and Kayla nodded her head after a moment or two hesitation. Jessie burst out laughing. After a minute or so with Kayla tapping her heel impatiently Jessie finally stopped, "You done?" Kayla asked with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised and Jessie nodded her head wiping her eyes, "Sorry… but that was too funny. Ok I'm going to be late for English, this chat was very funny, ah see ya." Jessie said and left for class.

* * *

"So you're telling me, that Katherine is back and living as we killed Elijah therefore the compulsion wore off, and she is pretty good at being Elena?" Jessie asked Stefan who nodded his head. "Pretty much, be careful ok? You two… got along… occasionally in 1864, but you still hated her for messing with Damon and I." Stefan said and Jessie smirked a little, "Well you two were my boys, of course I will be pissed if a bitch came along and stopped you two from being my boys." Jessie said and Stefan rolled his eyes before looking at her carefully.

"You sure you're ok? I mean with Tyler gone and you daggering Elijah…" Stefan started, but Jessie shook her head, "I'm fine ok? Seriously, I'm fine. I've got to go, packing Elijah's stuff up then probably movie night with my mom." Jessie said and Stefan nodded his head and gave her a hug which she returned before they pulled away, "I'll drop you off." Stefan said and Jessie nodded her head before she got into his car and he dropped her off at her house.

Jessie went straight up to Elijah's room with spare boxes and began to go through his closet and packed away all his suits nicely before moving onto the research papers, Jessie skimmed read them even though she wasn't meant to but she couldn't help herself. When reading about the history of Mystic Falls also some things that Elijah had written in his perfect writing about how there was an 'Original Family' when her phone went off, Jessie answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"_I'm coming to pick you up, you're staying at my house you don't really have a choice._" Jessie heard Jeremy say before he hung up and she rolled her eyes at him before putting the papers down and left Elijah's room and went into her own room and packed a bag for the night before going downstairs just as the doorbell rang and her mom answered, guess she was finally home.

"Jessie!" Carol called for her and Jessie jumped off the last step and went to the hallway and saw Jeremy giving her his famous grin, "Is it alright mom? To stay at Jeremy's?" Jessie asked to make sure and Carol nodded her head, "Yeah it's fine. I've got loads of paperwork to do as well sweetie, you two have fun." Carol said and Jessie smiled and hugged her mom before leaving with Jeremy.

* * *

When they got to the Gilbert household, Jessie saw Caroline and Bonnie there as well, she waved at them and they all smiled and waved back, "Hey sweetie," Caroline said to Jessie, "Hey," Jessie replied before she went upstairs with Jeremy and threw her bag onto the floor before jumping onto Jeremy's bed and laying down, "Go get me ice-cream." Jessie ordered Jeremy who laughed, "Get it yourself." Jeremy replied and threw a pillow onto her face. Jessie pouted before picking her pillow up and hitting Jeremy with it, he grabbed her waist and threw her onto the bed again, "Piss off." He said grinning and got a pillow and began to hit her again while she screamed and got free before she retaliated as well laughing while doing so.

Bonnie knocked on Jeremy's bedroom door and came in seeing Jessie and Jeremy in a pillow fight, she rolled her eyes smiling at them, "We're all going to The Grill to see the band. You coming?" Bonnie asked and smiled at Jeremy who smiled back, Jessie looked at them and smirked before nodding her head, "Yeah. I'll be downstairs don't be too loud you two, Caroline is a vampire, she will hear it." Jessie said innocently and ran out the room as Jeremy threw a pillow at her retreating figure while Bonnie blushed.

Jessie finished tying her hair into a ponytail as they entered The Grill, hearing the music blaring, they all giggled and Jessie thought that the lead singer was quite good-looking, "Wow good-looking singer." Jessie shouted to Caroline over the music who giggled and nodded her head. Jessie stood next to Jenna and Caroline dancing a little before she spotted Alaric and she had heard about her break-up between Jenna and Alaric and bit her lip as Jenna said, "I need a drink." Before walking away. Jessie sighed before Matt came their way and Caroline said, "Hey Matt," But he completely ignored her and talked to another girl before he walked back their way but ignored them. Megan and Kyle walked past Jessie and Jessie smiled at them and waved, "Hey Meg," Jessie said but Megan just shrugged and walked away with Kyle. "Things just got real awkward." Bonnie said.

Jessie went over to where Jeremy was drinking his coke and she took it and took a gulp down before putting it back on the table and made a face, "Ok that's defiantly not just coke." Jessie stated and Jeremy shrugged, "Maybe it is, maybe it's not." Jeremy said and Jessie shook her head and sat down next to him putting her head on her crossed arms that were on the bar, "What's wrong pouty face?" Jeremy asked and did the same thing that Jessie was doing. "Megan hates me," Jessie mumbled and Jeremy sighed and scooted closer to her still in the same position, "She doesn't Jessie… it's just… well I don't really know whats going on with her right now. I mean she just found out about the supernatural world and stuff, Megan takes things differently we always do, she's probably just pissed that we kept it from her. Don't worry she's ignoring me as well." Jeremy said but frowned when that didn't seem to help Jessie.

"What did she say to you?" Jeremy asked concerned. Jessie bit her lip before shrugging, "Nothing really… and the stuff she did say was right." Jessie mumbled. Jeremy frowned and sat up properly and poked her arm making her sit up as well, "Tell me what she said." Jeremy said carefully and Jessie sighed before shaking her head, "Really it doesn't matter Jer. It's fine," Jessie said smiling but Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her and was about to say something else when they heard Caroline's voice.

"Hey everybody," Jessie and Jeremy turned around and saw Caroline on the stage, Alaric went and stood next to them, "Let's hear it for the band." Caroline said and began to clap and Jessie, Jeremy and Ric all joined in giving each other looks, "This isn't going to end well." Alaric said but Jessie shrugged, "Hey you never know." Jessie mumbled and watched Caroline.

"So there's this guy and err, he told me to tell him how I feel about him… like it's so easy. Erm, just because I talk a lot doesn't actually mean I know what I'm talking about, rem like now and I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. Erm," Caroline said and the singer went to take the mic off Caroline, "I can sing. Yeah! You know what? I'm going to sing." Caroline said and Jessie looked at the other two, "Sing?" She asked and Alaric shrugged before they saw that Caroline was talking quietly to the lead singer and the three of them already knew that she was compelling him.

They watched as Caroline began to sing Eternal Flame and Jessie grinned at Jeremy and Alaric before seeing Jenna look at Alaric and she smiled softly before nudging Ric, "Go get her," She whispered and Ric sighed before shaking his head and she raised an eyebrow but he said nothing.

Jessie looked at the other side of The Grill to Megan and Kyle who were both laughing at something, Megan caught Jessie's eye and nodded her head giving a small smile before Megan looked back at her cousin singing. Jessie looked as Matt went onto the stage and kissed Caroline she giggled and yelled, "GET IN THERE MATT!"

Jessie was dancing to another song with some boy, his name was Joel, the two of them were dancing around together hands linked in each others when suddenly the lights burst, "Shit… what's going on?" Joel asked and Jessie frowned confused and looked behind her and saw Jonas, Luka's father talking to Bonnie and instantly felt like something wasn't right. "No idea… better get out of here." Jessie said and Joel frowned when the lights all went and the music cut off. Suddenly fire just started and everybody started to panic and scream, Jessie felt Joel tighten his grip on Jessie's hand, "We're getting out of here." He whispered into her ear and she nodded but looked around and saw that Kyle and Megan were leaving. Jessie bit her lip before she was being dragged out the back way by Joel who had a tight grip on her arm now instead of her hand. Jessie looked behind her and saw a fire suddenly go up behind her burning her arm as she wasn't wearing a jacket as she left it at Jeremy's house. She hissed in pain and felt tears brimming in her eyes, Joel kept dragging her out though until they got into the night air out back. Jessie bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain as her arm stung painfully, "At least we're out of that. Crazy warlock setting the place alight." Joel said annoyed before turning around and looked at Jessie who was looking at her red arm that was bleeding badly.

Joel's eyes changed red, fangs came out of his mouth and Jessie looked up, "You smell so good… just a taste." Joel whispered before biting into Jessie's neck. Jessie screamed out and tried to fight the vampire off of her but she was too weak and she could feel herself slipping when her locket suddenly burned against her skin making her hiss as well and Joel was flung off of her in confusion, "What the fu-" He began before his heart was ripped out of his chest and Elen- no Katherine was standing behind him holding the heart. "Well… that was new." She said smirking.

Jessie fell to the ground in pain. Katherine watched her before going over to her, "Hm… you know I could just leave you here to die. But then I would lose the trust of the Salvatore's…" Katherine trailed before biting into her wrist and holding his out of Jessie, "Drink." Katherine snapped but Jessie just looked at her with a traitor tear falling down her cheek, Katherine rolled her eyes and shoved her wrist into Jessie's mouth making her drink. Jessie tried to fight her off but drunk it before she pulled away and Jessie wiped her mouth looking at her bloodied arm seeing it start to heal up _slowly_ but it was healing.

Katherine raised an eyebrow at Jessie, "What no thank you? Well I did just save your life, Jessie." Katherine snapped and got up but Jessie got up as well and followed her, "Thanks… but this doesn't mean that I like you Katherine. You ruined the Damon and Stefan's relationship." Jessie said and walked beside Katherine who looked at her quickly, "I know. If it helps, I don't like you that much either Jessie. Clean yourself up, before Stefan get's here." Katherine said and threw Jessie some tissue which she used to clean the blood away on her arm and neck before throwing it away in the nearest bin and they waited till Stefan came, "Why are you wearing Elena's clothes?" Jessie asked as Katherine looked around for Stefan, "It's for the plan. I'm pretending to be Elena, it's to save her." Katherine said quickly.

"What's in it for you?" Jessie asked confused. Katherine turned and gave her a look, "Nothing. Look I want Klaus dead as much as they do… except for you. You don't want Klaus dead do you?" Katherine said smirking. Jessie bit her lip, "I do." Jessie said confidently.

"Oh really? Even after 1864-65?" Katherine asked. Jessie looked around for Stefan before asked quietly, "How do you know about that?"

"Been running for 500 years, people look out for me and tell me things. Also that you had a love affair with one of the Originals… Kol was it?" Katherine asked and Jessie felt her cheeks go warm, "Don't worry I won't tell your precious boys. But just remember that I know things also I saved you tonight, you owe me." Katherine said and it was silent until Stefan came and they went to the Gilbert household.

"It's not over yet," Katherine said pretending to be Elena to Jeremy and Bonnie, "What's going on?" Jeremy asked. "He'll explain," Katherine said to Jeremy talking about Stefan before she went upstairs, Jessie watched her go, "When did you guys get home?" Stefan asked calmly.

"A few minutes ago." Bonnie said confused, "Did you check the house?" Stefan asked, "Why would we check the house?" Jeremy asked.

Jessie looked at them before saying, "Because someones here."

They all went upstairs and saw Katherine drop Jonas' body to the floor with blood around her mouth, "Your welcome."

"You didn't have to kill him." Bonnie said to Katherine who rolled her eyes, "Yes we did." She replied and Jeremy looked at Jessie who was frowning at Katherine.

They watched as Bonnie placed her fingers against his temples but he woke up and touched her head and she screamed. "AH! Get it out!" Bonnie screamed and Jessie jumped back before Stefan snapped his neck and Katherine placed her foot against his chest looking at him making sure he was actually dead.

* * *

Jessie cleaned up the blood while Bonnie and Jeremy were in his room "talking" yeah right, and the others were downstairs after Stefan disposed of the body. Jessie took to cleaning up the blood. She looked at the tissue that was covered in blood and went to put in the bin when her arm started to bleed again, a new wound opened up making her hiss. She threw the bloody tissue in the bin before shifting through the cupboards and found the first aid kit and got some cream and bandages. She was he the blood off in the sink and watched as it fell down the plug hole before getting the cream and bit her lip from the stinging pain before getting the bandages and wrapped it up then taped it so it didn't come off. Her neck was fine just a little sore, _guess Elijah was right… I do need Original blood to heal properly_ Jessie thought with a sigh and finished cleaning up before Jeremy came into the bathroom with a happy glow. Jessie smirked at him and he helped her up, "So… you and Bonnie," Jessie began but Jeremy pushed her gently and she laughed before he spotted her arm and frowned and lifted it up. "What happened? And don't' tell me it was nothing, this is not nothing. Also your neck is bruised, this wasn't here before." Jeremy said protectively and Jessie rolled her eyes giving a small smile. "I just had a small accident Jeremy. It's ok." Jessie said and went into his room and picked up her pyjamas and went back into the bathroom and closed it before Jeremy could come in.

He began to bang on the door, "Go away you perv!" Jessie shouted and changed into her clothes before brushing her teeth and taking her hair out of her ponytail and went into his room where he was already changed and he looked at her.

"Ok you need to tell me everything that happened with you and Megan also what happened with your neck and arm. Now." Jeremy ordered and Jessie sighed and sat down on his bed. "Megan just said that I control her life, I guess that I did… I mean it was me who decided not to tell her about the supernatural. Oh and I got bit by this vamp called Joel, thats why my neck is kind of sore and bruised but Katherine killed him and I got burned by fire on my arm… she gave me her blood to heal me but rem… I need Original blood to heal properly, I mean I will heal soon… but it's just going to take a while." Jessie admitted.

Jeremy sat there frozen before shaking his head, "Katherine helped you? Wow… and why only… Original? Blood why not a normal vampires blood." Jeremy asked confused and Jessie sighed getting ready to tell him about 1864 and 1865.

"So you're a re-carnation of Jessie Lockwood from the 1800's, who was best friends with Damon and Stefan. Your father from then sent you away because of the vampire drama and you went to live with the Originals, you fell in love with a Original in Mystic Falls but he basically compelled you to forget, then it was his family that you went to live with. You were friends with Elijah and Klaus also some other girl and you fell in love with that guy again then he made you remember. Got caught up in some witch drama and you were his fiancé then you just died a month after your birthday and you have no idea how you died. Have I got that all?" Jeremy asked and Jessie nodded her head biting her lip, "Wow… that's a lot to take in… how can you deal with that? And who have you told? What's the guy name, the one you fell in love with? Is he still alive?" Jeremy bombarded her with questions and Jessie smiled softly.

"I've learned to deal with it, no one just you… and you can't tell anyone ok? Spoilers, and I don't know…" Jessie whispered the last bit. Jeremy looked at his best friend before pulling her into a side hug, "I promise that I won't tell anyone… but are you going to be able to deal with killing Klaus? From what you told me you were friends with this dude?" Jeremy asked softly and Jessie nodded her head.

"Yeah I'll be able to kill him, I mean… I barely know him, really… that was in the past. It wasn't actually me." Jessie said and Jeremy nodded his head before the bronze haired yawned.

"Sleepy time for the baby," Jeremy joked and Jessie smacked his chest, "You're on the floor." Jessie said quickly and got under the covers while Jeremy groaned, "I'm always on the floor!" He whined but got onto the air-bed on the floor moaning while Jessie just laughed and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Jessie was wearing a light blue dress that reached a few inches above her knees with white converse, he hair fell in her normal curls and she needed to cut it soon as her fringe was growing out, she clipped her fringe back before going downstairs of the Gilbert house and saw Alaric punch John in the face, making her smile anyway, "Nice hit Ric." Jessie said and Alaric looked at her giving a small smile before leaving. "You know this is your fault, right?" Elena said to John. "Right." John finished before Elena took Jessie's hand and took her into Elena's room.

"Ok… explain." Jessie said and Elena began to explain about Isobel showing up and Jenna freaking out before Stefan walked into the room, "Wow… ok. Look I'll see you at the charity thing, my mom wants me home. Tell Jeremy I'll talk to him later, and this will work out… I think." Jessie muttered and waved to them before grabbing her bag and going downstairs and went out into the warm sun, Summer was coming soon.

* * *

Jessie walked back to her house enjoying the warm heat on her face and arm, she just had a plaster on her arm now as it was nearly cleaned up, he neck was perfectly fine now.

She got to her house and walked in seeing people sorting it out, Jessie went up to her room and put her dirty clothes in the wash basket before going back downstairs playing with her locket and saw her mom with Liz, "Hello Jessie." Liz greeted, "Hi." Jessie said waving slightly before going into the kitchen and making a glass of water, she drunk it before going back out and seeing Stefan with Elena, she went up to them.

"Hey," Jessie said and Stefan smiled at her, "Hey," Stefan replied. "What's up with Caroline? She was asking about Matt." Jessie said confused.

"Caroline saved Matt with vampire blood and then told him about her being a vampire, he freaked and ran." Elena explained and Jessie sighed before getting a text from Damon, **get your ass to the witches place, big house in woods can't really miss it -Damon**

**Fine -Jessie **

Jessie went over to her mom and said that she was going out for a while before she left the Lockwood mansion and walked into the woods and looked for the big witches place. After ten minutes of walking around aimlessly she finally found it and saw Damon outside of it, "Screw you to Emily. You know you're all on your own in there." Damon said when the door closed on him. Jessie giggled as Damon came towards her, he frowned at her, "Dress too short. You're changing." Damon ordered but Jessie just rolled her eyes, "At least the witches don't hate me, Emily was a good friend of mine, she hated you by the way." Jessie said and Damon frowned, "You're meant to be nice to me." Damon said.

Jessie shrugged, "You killed my Uncle, I don't like you." Jessie said.

Damon smirked, "Oh come on JJ, you can't be upset with me forever."

"Actually… Yeah I can." Jessie replied, "Ok well I'm sorry for killing Mason, but he had it coming to him." Damon said and Jessie rolled her eyes, "You're not really sorry Damon," Jessie said and Damon nodded, "Yeah I know but it was worth a try." He replied before his phone rang and he picked up and walked away talking to whoever it was.

When he came back he looked puzzled, "Come on we're going to your house. John had an "accident"." Damon said and they began to walk towards his car. "What do you mean an "accident" like an actually accident or…?" Jessie asked, "Someone probably pushed him down the stairs, by someone I mean Isobel." Damon filled in as they quickly arrived at the Lockwood mansion. Everybody was leaving and Jessie and Damon got out quickly and went inside, "Sweetie you can't see this," Carol said but Jessie just shook her head, "Mom it's fine." She insisted.

"How is he?" Damon asked them, "He's dead." Liz said after looking at Jessie, Jessie looked at his hand and saw the ring before rolling her eyes. "He'll be fine in a couple of hours," Damon said. Carol looked at her daughter before saying to Damon, "What are you talking about? Damon he's dead."

Damon made a face, "Well here's the thing, John's ring is an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects it's owner by death from a-" Damon looked at Jessie and Carol looked at Jessie as well, "Jessie go wait in the living room please." Carol said and she went to argue but after the look her mom sent her, Jessie went into the living room complaining quietly.

After a few minutes her mother came in, "What happened?" Jessie asked innocently and her mother sighed, "Nothing was just a false alarm sweetie," Carol lied and Jessie nodded her head, "Ok. I'm going upstairs, got homework to do." Jessie muttered and left going up to her room.

Jessie finished her history essay and closed her laptop before leaning back on her bed.

Running a hand through her hair, Jessie put her laptop next to her and left her bedroom before going into Elijah's bedroom and started to pack up the rest of his stuff before finding a photo… it was an old photo, over a hundred years old, it was from 1865… there was someone who looked exactly like Elijah… Jessie just knew that it had to be Elijah, his hair reached to the bottom of his ears, then there was a girl who had beautiful blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, she looked so happy just standing there, then there was another man standing next to her, he had blonde curls that went to his ears, he had a smirk on his lips then next to him was a girl… with bronze hair but Jessie couldn't be sure as this photo was so old, but it felt like she was looking in the mirror. Jessie was looking at herself. From 1865. This Jessie wore her hair in the usual braid with wisps falling around her face, she had a playful smile on her face and her round eyes looked so bright, the locket hung around her neck. Next to her was him… it was Kol. His thick brown hair had a wave going across his forehead then it stuck up going off towards the side, he had a playful smirk on his lips, his eyes shone bright with mischief and love? He wasn't looking at the camera, no he was looking at Jessie and he was kissing her cheek while holding her hand that had a beautiful ring on.

Jessie came out of her shook and placed the old picture away in the box before getting some tape and taping up the box and pushing it to the corner trying to forget about the picture that seemed to hold so much memories. Jessie remembered Damon telling her that Stefan had kept a box of things from her past life and she decided that she was going to get that all back and find out as much as she can, she needs answers.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked. Stefan shrugged, "She said that she can channel enough witches power to do it. Elijah thought that would work and he's an Original so." Stefan replied.

"Yeah but no offence to him, he can't be trusted." Jessie popped up and Damon nodded in agreement, "We just need to find him." Damon said talking about Klaus, "Can't she do one of those witches tracking spells?"

"Nope we don't have something that belongs to Klaus," Jessie replied and leaned agains the wall, "We already asked." Stefan said.

"You think he killed her?" Damon asked and Jessie looked at him then looked at Stefan who was on the other side of her as she was in the middle of the Salvatore boys, "Katherine? Probably." Stefan replied and Jessie bit her lip, "It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon said and looked away, "No," Stefan whispered in agreement and Jessie sighed before the door opened and she looked at Elena shaking hands with that man, "Thank you," Elena said and Jessie walked straight into the house with Damon and Stefan following but they got held back by the barrier.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot." Elena said, "Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to thank you," Stefan said smiling and Jessie smiled at him before looking at Damon, "What are we twelve?" Damon asked and Jessie smirked, "Well you are." Jessie said. "Can't you leave him outside Elena?" Jessie asked innocently ignoring the glare that Damon sent her while Elena and Stefan both laughed, "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena asked.

"No." Damon replied easily and Jessie rolled her eyes, "Seriously Damon, my way you promised. I call the shots, no lies, no secret agendas, remember?" Elena said. "Yes Elena, sure," He said sarcastically and Jessie rolled her eyes at him, "Douche." She muttered and got another glare from Damon and a chuckle from Stefan. "Then please come in," Elena said and Damon came in before picking Jessie up and threw her over his shoulder and Damon looked at Stefan's amused face and muttered, "Shut up." To him before he carried Jessie into the living room with her hitting his back, "Not that you don't have a nice behind, you do, but put me down D." Jessie ordered.

"Thanks," They heard Elena say and Jessie looked up the best she can, "Wait where you going?" Stefan asked while Damon made a drink one-handedly, and the other held Jessie in place, "School." Elena replied.

"Huh?" Stefan asked confused, "Nah we didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon said ignoring Jessie's threats and her hits on his back as he looked at the witch and Elena. "Yeah, guys Klaus is out there we know that." Stefan said, "Right. But where?" Elena questioned while Jessie still tried getting off Damon's back and everyone ignored the younger girl, "No one knows, look I really appreciate what you guys are doing and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here but I'm not going to stop going to school," Elena said and Damon made a face, "Your way Elena." He said and Jessie carried on hitting his back before an idea popped into her head making her smirk.

"Don't worry if he shows his face, I can take him. I know how." Bonnie said.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be," Elena said before looking at Jessie over Damon's back when they suddenly heard Damon give a groan and let Jessie go. She smirked and walked over to Bonnie and Elena them giving her a questioning look, "You did not just do that." Damon said in shock. "Oh but I just did." Jessie replied smirking. "What did she do?" Stefan asked confused at his brother. "She gave me a fucking wedgie!" Damon accused and they all looked at each other before they burst out laughing while Damon just stood there in shock and glared at the younger girl who smiled innocently at him.

"Don't put me over your shoulder again and not let go, then it won't happen. Bye boys," Jessie said and blew them a kiss before leaving with Bonnie and Elena, "Wait I'm coming." Stefan said after he stopped laughing and he went outside ignoring the death threats from Damon.

* * *

At school Jessie spotted Matt and waved at him, he looked at her for a second before giving a small hesitant wave back and walked away. Jessie lowered her arm and frowned, ever since the day Caroline had compelled him to forget everything she had told him he has been off with her like he knows she killed his sister, it's a bit weird. Jessie bit her lip before walking to class.

* * *

During lunch, Jessie was helping with setting up for the dance. Jessie was painting a banner when a shadow came over her work, she looked up and saw Kayla, "Hey Jessie." Kayla said smiling with Louise at her side. Louise gave Jessie a soft smile which Jessie returned before she looked at Kayla, "Erm… hey? What's up?" Jessie asked and carried on painting her banner, "Nothing… just wondering what you're going to wear for the dance tonight." Kayla said and Jessie frowned and looked up again, "Don't really know… I'll look for something when I get home. Can I help you with anything else? I'm kind of busy." Jessie said and Kayla shook her head, "No… sorry, see you at the dance though! Come on Lou." Kayla said and walked away. Louise looked at Jessie shyly, "Sorry about her… but she really isn't as bad as she use to be. Trust me, I think she actually wants to be friends with you. I have to go, see you later." Louise said politely before leaving. Jessie frowned looking after them before going back to her work not seeing Megan looking at her.

"Let me guess, we're learning about the 60's because of the dance tonight?" Alaric asked as he walked into the classroom, Jessie was getting her book out as Megan replied, "Yeah."

Jessie felt a stare on her and looked around before seeing Alaric staring at her in shock? But she gave a smile, "Right… erm ok then." Alaric said and finally looked away from Jessie who frowned a little confused before looking at Megan who was concentrating on the board. Jessie sighed and wrote some notes down from the board, "So what do you know about the sixties?" Alaric asked the class.

"Hippies." Kyle called out making the class laugh and he sent a wink in Jessie's direction making her roll her eyes while Megan frowned, "Yeah there was hippies… anything else?" Alaric asked when no one said anything he picked on Jessie, "Jessie, do you know anything?" He asked looking straight at her making her feel a little uncomfortable, "Erm… the guy on the moon." Jessie replied slowly and Alaric nodded, "Yeah 1969, the man on the moon. Anything else? Anybody? Come you ought to know something." Alaric pressed and Megan put her hand up, "Yes you." Alaric pointed to her, "Assassination of John F Kennedy?" Megan offered and Alaric nodded, "Correct." He said.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon said, "Really? How we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan said and Jessie concentrated on keeping her heart rate normal and bit her lip to keep from blurting out that she kind of knew what he looked like, "Something tells me that he's not going to be 16 and pimply."

"Would be funny if he was," Jessie supplied making Damon roll his eyes at her while she gave him a grin.

"He could be anywhere, at anytime. He compelled somebody at school," Stefan filled in, "Guess this is not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" He carried on before the door knocked and they all looked and saw Alaric come in, "There you are." Damon said.

"Sorry I'm late," Alaric said. "Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperon for the dance tonight, Klaus made his first move." Damon said, "Yeah a crappy and a little creepy move. I mean why compel some poor soul to do your dirty work? It's not that hard to go up to someone and say 'Oh hey I'm Klaus and I was err wondering if you wanted to save a dance for me, or you know I'll kill everyone you love' like seriously." Jessie said rolling her eyes while everyone looked at her, "Why did you turn British?" Bonnie asked and Jessie bit her lip, "Well he's mean to be like old so… he could be British… I don't know ok." Jessie muttered folding her arms over her chest.

"Ok so we find him and then what? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked. "Me, I'm the plan, he has no idea how much power that I can channel. If you can find him, then I can kill him." Bonnie replied.

"It can not be that easy, he's the biggest baddest vampire around." Alaric said, "Could be an act, I mean he might not be the biggest baddest vampire around, he could be like a cuddly teddy bear." Jessie supplied smiling innocently while Alaric chuckled, "Sure sweetheart," Alaric replied but Jessie frowned a little when he called her 'sweetheart' but no one else seemed to notice, Jessie looked at Alaric questionable and he gave her a small smirk before looking away.

"Alaric has a point I mean what if he-" Damon began and went to attack Bonnie but she flung him back easily, "Well I was impressed." Stefan said and Jessie nodded her head, "Can you do that again please? I want to record it this time." Jessie said smirking at Damon who frowned at her and gave her the finger, "It doesn't matter if he's an Original, I can take down anyone that comes at me. I can kill him Elena, I know I can." Bonnie said and Jessie gave a small smile but didn't think that Bonnie will be ok I mean she is only new at being a witch, won't this kill her?

Jessie was shifting through some clothes from her Ancestors in the attic when Damon came up holding something, "Hey JJ. Got something perfect for you," Damon said and threw her the clothes. "Thanks," Jessie said looking at the dress, it had a high waisted pink puffy skirt, that had a blue top, it had long black netted sleeves and a yellow belt around the middle. "Now go get ready JJ, I'm your date for tonight." Damon said smirking and Jessie rolled her eyes before going down the stairs from the attic and went into her bedroom, already had a shower early Jessie just got the dress on before finding a bright pink pair of knee high converse and she got them on. Jessie straightened her hair before finding a blue headband and used that to keep her fringe away from her face. She added some lip gloss before grabbing her phone then going downstairs seeing Damon in his fancy gear, her mom had gone out of the night.

"Ready?" Damon asked holding his hand out and Jessie nodded her head, "Sure," She sighed before taking his hand and they got into his car driving to the school.

Jessie saw Bonnie and Jeremy having what looked like a serious conversation before Damon and her walked over, "Damon, Jessie." Bonnie said giving them a small smile, "Evening." Damon said as if he knew what they were talking about, he probably did. Jessie and Damon began to walk away and Jessie looked at Damon, "What's going on D?" Jessie asked him as they entered the hall, "Basically Bonnie will die if she kills Klaus, too much power." Damon whispered and pulled her onto the dance floor, pulling her close and they began to dance to the slow song. "What? No… Bonnie can't do that D." Jessie whispered quickly looking around for anyone who looked strange.

"I know, I'll talk to her." Damon replied quietly before Dana went onto the stage, "Thanks for being here everybody."

Jessie and Damon pulled away and looked around and saw the others, "We have a special shout out tonight, this is for Elena and Jessie… from Klaus," Dana said and Jessie felt Damon grip her arm before he pulled her over to the others, "Why Jessie as well?" Elena asked concerned. "No idea." Stefan replied looking at Jessie making sure she was ok but Jessie just stood there frozen not comprehending what was going on.

"That was a lame cheap shot, he's trying to bait us." Damon said still holding onto Jessie, "I know everyone here." Elena said looking around, "Maybe he's not here, he just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan said looking around as well. "Come on people, blend. Let him come to us." Damon said, "Good idea." Bonnie said and began to pull Jeremy away, "No, no I really don't feel like dancing," Jeremy protested making Jessie come out of her frozen state and give a small smile, "Too bad." Bonnie retired.

"There's Ric, come on Jessie. We'll be back." Damon said and took her hand and pulled her over to Ric.

"What a special occasion huh? As in a little twisted." Ric said, "I'm not impressed." Damon said and Jessie looked around trying to find Klaus, "No?" Alaric asked, "Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said and pulled Jessie with him and onto the dance floor.

"We're dancing." Damon said and Jessie groaned, "Really?" She asked but he just nodded and twirled her around in his arms before un-twirling her again making her giggle. They danced around for a while before Damon said to her, "Go dance with Megan. I need to dance with Elena, stay where I can see you." Damon ordered and twirled her into her blonde friends way who looked at her confused. "Hey Jessie," Megan said and gave a small smile, "Hi," Jessie said awkwardly waving. It was silent for a moment before Megan sighed, "Come on let's just dance weirdly." Megan said grinning and Jessie grinned as well before the two girls began to dance around the floor weirdly not caring what anyone thought about them.

"Hey do you know whats going on tonight?" Megan asked confused and Jessie stopped dancing and nodded her head, "Yeah… this Original called Klaus, he's here. But we don't know what he looks like, just keep an eye out for anything weird ok?" Jessie asked her and she nodded her head her curled hair bobbling, "Sure… hey Mr. Saltzman is coming over," Megan said and Jessie frowned before turning around and seeing Ric there, "Jessie… he has Jeremy, come with me." Alaric said and Jessie froze before looking at Megan, "Go, I'll go find someone." Megan ordered and Jessie nodded before going off with Alaric. They came into a hallway and carried on walking, "Where is he Ric?" Jessie asked confused before he just stopped and laughed.

"I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do sweetheart, but I can't risk you getting in the way." He said before everything went black.

Bonnie and Elena saw Jessie out cold with a gash on her head, laying on the ground, "Alaric… what's happened to Jessie?" Bonnie asked concerned and went to sit near her checking she was ok, "She's just out cold. Don't she'll be fine soon enough. But it's you that won't be." Alaric said smirking.

Jessie began to wake up and went she did she saw Alaric being flung back into the lockers, "Jessie? Jessie?" Elena said and went next to her while Bonnie dealt Alaric and flew him into the trophy wall, "Come on, we need to go." Elena urged and helped Jessie to stand up, Jessie's head went all fuzzy and she went blind for a moment before her she could see again and she began to run with Elena and Bonnie but kept tripping every now and again.

"What happened?" Damon asked seeing Jessie leaning on Elena's shoulder, "Klaus is in Alaric's body and he knocked Jessie out cold," Elena explained, "What?" Damon asked confused and took Jessie from Elena letting her lean against him, Jessie kept blinking to get rid of the colours in her eyes.

"He's like possessing it of something," Bonnie said, "You need to find Stefan. Now, now." Damon said to Elena as he bit into his wrist and gave it to Jessie who drunk the disgusting metallic blood before he pulled away, "You going to be able to do it?" Damon asked Bonnie as Jessie started to look a little better. "He's got some kind of protection spell on him," Bonnie said.

"You have the power of a hundred witches, break it." Damon ordered, "I'm trying but if I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows that I have my power Damon, he's trying to kill me." Bonnie replied.

Damon shook his head, "No… Klaus does not get to win tonight, you still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" He asked and Bonnie nodded her head while Jessie just closed her eyes feeling very tired. She drowned out the voices of Bonnie and Damon not knowing what they were saying which was exactly what Damon was hoping for before Bonnie left and Damon picked Jessie up bridal style.

"You hang in there JJ." Damon whispered and Jessie woke up from her strange nap feeling a lot better, "I'm fine now." Jessie murmured and got out of Damon's arms and looked for Bonnie,"Where's Bonnie?" Jessie asked confused. "She's doing what she has to do." Damon replied and Jessie felt dread go through her, "No. No Damon, get Bonnie out of here, now. She can't die." Jessie began to rant but Damon just shook his head and took her arm to where Elena and Stefan were coming and they began to question him as well.

"Come on Jessie," Elena said and took her hand and they began to run to find out where Bonnie was, they found her in the canteen area bit.

Bonnie shut the door on them and Jessie shouted, "Bonnie no!" With Elena to her. Stefan, Elena and Jessie tied kicking the and banging the door down when the lights were sparking everywhere and Bonnie looked at Jessie and Elena with blood coming down from her nose, "Bonnie! Bonnie!" Jessie shouted and tried kicking the door. She went to attack Alaric again but she just fell to the floor and all the lights went out, "No!" Elena screamed and they all ran into the room where the doors opened. Jessie felt tears falling from her eyes when she fell next to Bonnie and took her wrist trying to find a pulse but couldn't.

"No, no, Bonnie. Bonnie, hey, hey. Stefan she's not breathing, Stefan, I can't… I can't find a pulse. Stefan do something please, Stefan please just give her blood just do something please!" Elena cried and Jessie just looked at Bonnie, "It's too late. I'm sorry." Stefan said quietly and Jessie fell backwards and felt the tears fall silently down her face as she looked at Bonnie laying dead on the floor.

"No, no, no no. No, Bonnie please stop. No, no, no, no." Elena cried and Jessie just watched before looking at Damon coming in. He looked at Jessie's tears that were falling from her face and felt guilty, "Stefan get Elena and JJ out of here. I'll deal with Bonnie." Damon said and Jessie glared at him, "What do you mean deal with it?" Jessie snapped angry. "The sheriff can't know about this, the last thing we need is a last mysterious death." Damon said coming over, "This is Bonnie!" Jessie yelled at him tears still falling from her big green eyes, "Get them home. Now." Damon ordered.

"Hey, hey, hey, Jessie, Elena, come on." Stefan said and took Jessie gently by the arm and the same with Elena, he wrapped an arm around Jessie's waist while the other was around Elena's shoulders, "What about Jeremy?" Elena asked, "I'll get him." Damon replied before Stefan pulled the two upset girls away and drove them to the Salvatore boarding house.

Jessie took the headband away from her hair and threw it onto the table before falling onto Stefan's bed feeling hollow. She didn't want to be with Elena and Stefan, she just likes to deal with things on her own.

Jessie ran a hand through her straightened hair and wiped at the tears on her face, "Come on, no more crying… no more crying." Jessie said to herself and wiped the tears away harshly before crossing her legs on Stefan's bed and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Stefan came in a few minutes later with a hot chocolate, "Hey, Jessie. Here drink this," He said sitting on the bed next to her, "Thanks, you need to go see Elena now. I'm fine." Jessie said giving him a small smile before drinking the hot chocolate trying not to think about Bonnie, "Yeah you do know that I don't believe that right? I know you Jessie, you deal with deaths differently. You block everything out and act like your fine before that all crashed down and you began helpless. This isn't going to happen ok?" Stefan said and Jessie gave him a small smile, "I just… Damon… he sent her into her death knowing that she'll die, he didn't stop her." Jessie whispered and Stefan pulled her into a hug.

They stayed like that for a few minute before Stefan pulled away, "You going to be ok? You're sleeping here tonight. You don't have a choice, really." Stefan said smiling softly and Jessie nodded her head giving a smile, "I'll be fine." Jessie whispered, "Oh here you go, I went to your house earlier and got your some clothes to wear," Stefan said and Jessie raised an eyebrow, "Perv." She stated and he rolled his eyes, "Shut up. Get a shower, change and then get some sleep ok." Stefan said and Jessie nodded her head, "Yes Dad." She said smirking and he winced before leaving. Jessie sighed before getting the clothes and going into Stefan's room and getting a shower. After washing, she changed into the dark wash jeans and blue t-shirt, leaving her hair down to dry. Jessie went to a spare room and put her dress also some clothes to sleep in on the bed before going into the hallway and seeing Damon. She frowned before going up to him and slapping him, "Ok… I guess I deserved that." Damon muttered and Jessie nodded her head, "Yeah you did. You let Bonnie die!" Jessie accused while Damon just rolled his eyes, "Look witchy isn't dead. She put a spell on herself to stop from dying. We needed Klaus to make it look like she was actually dead, the reactions had to be real." Damon said and began to walk away but Jessie held him back and slapped him again, "What was that for?" Damon asked annoyed.

"You didn't tell me that she wasn't going to die you ass." Jessie snapped and slapped him one last time before going into the spare room and texting her mom saying that she was staying at Stefan's house tonight.

Jessie was playing doodle jump on her phone when Elena came into her room, "Come with me." Elena whispered and Jessie frowned before getting up and left with Elena who kept looking around.

They went into the basement and Elena opened the door where Elijah was stored, "Elena… 'Lena… no." Jessie whispered as she knelt beside him and pulled the dagger out.

"He's going to bloody murder me!" Jessie whispered looking at Elijah's body.

* * *

**A/N: WOO! LONG ONE SO KLAUS AND ELIJAH IN ONE EPISODE I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER OMG OK REVIEW PLEASE 2 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER LOVELIES! Soooooo what d'you guys think? Love? Hate? OK SO QUESTION TIME LOVELIES: 1. What do you think about Kayla and Louise? ALSO 2. What characters do you want in more scenes together e.g Kayla and Jessie? FINALLY 3. MEGAN! Love or hate now? Opinions on her again please my lovelies. OK SOOOOO REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT PEOPLE AND TILL NEXT TIME keep safe ;)**


	27. Klaus & The Last Day

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS LOVE YOU ALL! SSOOOOO STILL GOT THE STRANGE INTERNET? WEIRD OR WHAT? ANYWAY... LET ME LOVE YOU ALL! OK? I ADORE YOU ALL! OOOO Klaus in this episode... sooo... got the Original brother's well two of them at least... bet you guys are just loving this? I'm currently working on Season 3 episode 3... WOW! EMOTIONAL OR WHAT? Think about how far Jessie has come... no wait till Season 4 then we can cry ok? It's an emotional roller coaster, ok? Well... anyway... ENJOY MY LOVELIES I'M CRYING ALREADY I HAVE TO WRITE FUNERALS IN SEASON 4 OMG... ok I'm calm... ENJOY! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC's. **

**Klaus/ The Last Day**

* * *

"He's not going to murder you." Elena said to a pacing Jessie who was getting all uptight, "Yes… yes he will. I abused his trust, he trusted me Elena and I just placed a dagger in his chest… Oh I'm so fucking dead." Jessie muttered looking at Elijah seeing the grey started to clear up.

"Look… Jessie, it's been a rough day, why don't you just have a sleep ok? I'll make sure he doesn't kill you." Elena said and Jessie glared at her, "It's not funny 'Lena." Jessie pouted and Elena just rolled her eyes giving her a smile. Jessie sat down leaning against a wall while Elena sat leaning against a wall as well and they waited for Elijah to wake, "Can I have the dagger? You know for protection?" Jessie asked timidly and Elena sighed before handing it over to the younger girl, "Only for protection." She whispered and sat back down while they waited for Elijah.

Suddenly his body convulsed and Jessie had to dagger at the ready, "Can I dagger him now?" Jessie whispered quickly and Elena shook her head as they both stood up and Elena went next to Elijah while Jessie stood near the door hoping the Original won't kill her. She has a history quiz on Monday.

"Elijah," Elena whispered, "Katerina." Elijah replied and Jessie frowned, "Elijah it's me, it's Elena. Shh." Elena whispered before Elijah turned his gaze to Jessie and the younger girl froze, "Jessica." He whispered.

* * *

_July England 1864 _

_"How has England been treating you so far?" Jessie jumped at the rich voice of Lord Elijah and curtsied at him, "It has been treating me well, Lord Elijah." Jessie murmured politely and Elijah chuckled. "Please, just Elijah, Jessica. I trust Kol has been behaved?" Elijah asked walking towards Jessie who bit her lip and nodded her head slightly, "He… he has been very charming with showing me around the countryside, but he does… he can be a little…" Jessie trailed, "Sorry for my brother, he does lose his manners and temper sometimes." Elijah apologised but Jessie shook her head, "It's fine, Elijah." Jessie replied smiling._

* * *

"Oh my God," Elijah gasped out and Jessie frowned at him a little before he just went limp, "Think he's dead again?" Jessie whispered pointing the dagger at Elijah, Elena just shrugged before he leaned over and stood up, Jessie froze and looked at him, "I…I can't breathe…" Elijah gasped, "Obviously, you're a vampire they don't need to breathe." Jessie muttered ignoring the look that Elena gave her. "What's happening?" Elijah asked and was quickly beside Jessie who jumped back and moved away from the Original.

Elena got up and went over to help Elijah while Jessie just stood back and watched, "I can't be in this house." Elijah gasped out, "You're not invited in." Elena said. "Get me out of here." Elijah said before he ran into a wall again before disappearing, Jessie and Elena looked at each other before running upstairs quietly and they saw Elijah on the floor, he looked at them and went to get in but the barrier held him back making Jessie thankful that Elena had rights on the house. "What happened?" Elijah asked but Elena held a hand up to her mouth signalling to be quiet.

Jessie looked around making sure that Stefan and Damon didn't come down when she felt a tap on her arm and Elena signed to her, _give him the dagger_ Jessie froze and shook her head, "No. He'll kill me," Jessie whispered annoyed and ignored the amused look from Elijah, "Jessie." Elena whispered and Jessie frowned, "Fine but if I die because of Elijah then it was your fault ok." Jessie muttered and handed the dagger over to Elijah slowly who took it and put it in his ragged suit jacket.

"I'll get our jackets, go get in the car." Elena whispered and gave the keys to Jessie before she left. Jessie froze before looking at Elijah, "If you kill me I'll be really pissed off." She muttered and Elijah just smirked, "Language." He chided but she just rolled her eyes and got into the back seat while Elijah got into the passenger seat.

Elena came out a few minutes later with Jessie's black leather jacket, she slipped it on and pushed the sleeves to her elbows. Elena gave Elijah a blood bag and Jessie fiddled with her necklace as they drove to her house.

"You look better," Elena said to Elijah as they stopped somewhere. "Yeah you look less dead," Jessie supplied.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked, "I'll tell you everything but we have to work together Elijah. I need your word." Elena said, "You ability to make demands has long passed," Elijah replied.

Elena shook her head, "No demands. I'm offering you my help, and in return I want yours."

"Why should I even consider it?" Elijah asked.

"For the same reason that you haven't kill me even though I did shove a dagger in your chest." Jessie filled in, "You need our help to kill Klaus, and I need you." Elena finished.

Jessie's and Elena's phone started ringing and Jessie groaned, "Can we swap? He'll be more nicer to you?" Jessie asked Elena who shook her head and answered her phone while Jessie answered her phone as well.

"_Where are you? Get your ass back to the boarding house right now Jessie_!" Damon shouted and Jessie winced when he said Jessie instead of her nickname, "Morning to you too Damon, yeah I'm fine how are you?" Jessie said sarcastically. "_No time for games JJ! Where are you? Get back to the house right now or I'll come and_-" Jessie hung up on Damon mid-speech. "So paying for that later," She muttered and saw Elijah holding his hand out, "What? No it's my baby!" Jessie whined but Elijah kept a straight face and kept his hand out, "Fine." Jessie muttered and handed over her phone annoyed and Elena handed her phone over a lot less childishly.

"He's here." Elena said to Elijah, "Klaus is here?" Elijah asked and Jessie nodded her head, "Yeah that little douche knocked me out." Jessie muttered annoyed, "He's taken over Alaric's body." Elena said.

Elijah sighed, "Of course he has, one of his favourite tricks."

Jessie frowned, "And you didn't think to tell us this before we killed you?" Jessie asked raising an eyebrow but she just got ignored.

"Well what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." Elena said and Elijah whispered, "Yes I know."

* * *

_July England 1864_

_Jessie was walking around the mansion looking for something to do when she came across a room that had many paintings and sketches inside. Jessie walked in and looked at the painting which was currently in progress, it was of a snowflake, "You know… it is very rude to enter ones room without a request." A British voice said and Jessie jumped and turned around seeing Lord Niklaus, "Oh… I'm sorry Lord Niklaus," Jessie murmured and went to leave. "No it's fine, you can stay if you wish to do so Jessie. Please call me Klaus or Nik, Niklaus is the name my father gave me." Klaus replied and went over to the painting and began to paint. Jessie watched him for a moment of two, "Let me guess… problems with your father?" Jessie asked and watched as Klaus shrugged, "You could say that. Thing is, he wasn't my father. I was a bastard child. My mother," He spat the name out, "bedded one of the villagers and from that I became the bastard child." _

_Jessie frowned, "You talk as if this was years ago, hundreds of years ago. You speak from a different time, Nik. What's wrong with being a bastard child anyway? There is no shame in being one, just that your mother was unfaithful, it wasn't your fault but hers." Jessie murmured and left the room leaving Klaus took think about what she had said._

* * *

They arrived at Jessie's house and rung the doorbell, Jessie saw her mother open the door, "Jessie, Elijah… Elena? What are you doing here? What happened?" Carol asked and Jessie just walked into her home and watched Elijah and Elena, "Well I had a little incident Carol, I was oping that you could help." Elijah said regarding his burnt suit.

"Well I'm on my way to a meeting so-" Jessie's mother began before Elijah looked into her eyes, "It won't take a minute of your time," He said already compelling her making Jessie frowned, "Of course, anything you need," Carol said and let them in.

"Thank you, well first things first, I'm going to need a change of clothing." Elijah said and Jessie looked at her mom, "Mom go to the meeting, I'll look after him." She said smiling and Carol nodded her head at her daughter, "Ok… be good Jessie." Carol said before leaving. "I've got your suits packed up, upstairs. They're in your room, get them yourself." Jessie muttered.

"How did you know that she was off vervain?" Elena asked, "Because I was the one who got her off it right before you and your friends killed me, twice. Excuse me." Elijah said and left while Jessie glared at him.

* * *

When Elijah came back down in a fresh suit and his hair all sorted, _he does have good hair_ Jessie thought. "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah said and Jessie sat down on a chair, "No… I'm sorry." Elena replied.

"I presume that Katherine has left the tomb, my compulsion would have been worn off." Elijah said and Jessie glared at him remembering him compelling her, "Klaus took her, we think she may be dead." Elena said but Elijah said, "I doubt that. Not Klaus style, death would be too easy for her after what she did."

Jessie frowned, "But she did it to protect herself, not that I like Katherine… but she didn't want to die for some stupid curse, I think she did the right thing." Jessie said.

"I don't understand, you say that you want Klaus dead but you still make her pay for what she did to Klaus." Elena asked confused.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay, there was a time that I would have done anything for Klaus. Yes Klaus is my brother." Elijah said and Jessie just looked at him, "I heard that… I'm still processing," Elena filled in.

"I know that I don't know the times but I believe the term that you are searching for is OMG." Elijah said calmly while Jessie just looked at him and burst out laughing once Jessie had calmed down Elijah began to explain about the family of Originals which Jessie already knew as well you know… she loved one.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked, "Yeah." Jessie answered, "How do you know this Jessie?" Elena asked confused, Jessie bit her lip, "Research…" She lied and knew that Elena saw past her lie but she didn't say anything.

Elijah stood up and sorted his suit out looking in the mirror, "My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe, my mother bore seven children."

Elena stood up, "So your parents were human?" She asked and Jessie felt the need to touch her locket again and Elijah looked at the locket before nodding his head, "My whole family was, the origin of vampires is a very long story Elena, just know that we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are are Original family and from us all vampires were created."

"Right but Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?" Jessie asked confused, "I mean I fight with my brother and he annoys me but I would never want him dead." Jessie said confused, "I need some air, still feeling a tad dead." He said looking at Jessie, "So OTT." She muttered before following after him and outside.

Jessie walked behind Elijah and Elena on the property and Jessie took in the beautiful gardens of her house remembering things from the past where her, Megan and Jeremy would play outside till dark in the gardens.

"As you can see, nothing can kill an Original." Elijah said, "Not sun, not fire not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree, a tree my family made sure burned."

"Thats from the white ash and dagger comes from," Elena said.

"Yes, the witches won't let anything truly immortal to walk to earth, everything has to have a weakness they need a balance." Elijah replied, "So if the sun can't kill an Original then why is Klaus so obsessed with destroying the sun and moon curse?" Jessie asked.

"Right the curse of the sun and the moon, also got a biblical sounding," Elijah said, "What do you mean?" Elena asked confused, "I don't understand so Klaus drew the aztec sketches about the curse?" Jessie asked.

"Roman scrolls, African legends, and any other continent or culture we felt like planting it in." Elijah replied, "But why?" Elena asked confused, "Easiest way to get word out about the doppelgåner so having every single member of two waring species on the look out." Elijah said, "So it's not aztec at all?" Elena asked. "The curse of the sun and the moon, is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah said, "What?" Jessie asked confused and began to follow Elijah with Elena.

"Klaus and I faked the curse, that was dating back over a thousand of years," Elijah explained, "But if theres no curse." Elena said, "Oh theres a curse, just not that one, the real one is much worse, it's a curse placed on Klaus," Elijah said, "What are you talking about?" Jessie asked confused. "Klaus has been trying to break it for a thousand years," Elijah said turned around and stopping.

"Well what is this curse?" Elena asked, "Your phone will not stop it's incisive buzzing, answer it." Elijah said and Jessie frowned at the conversation before Elena hung up, "It's Klaus, he went after Jenna I have to go to her." Elena said panicked and Jessie froze wondering if Jenna is ok, "I'm afraid that wasn't part of todays arrangement." Elijah said, "She's my family Elijah I have to. Please I'll be back, you have my word." Elena said, "That doesn't mean anything to me unless you live up to it," Elijah said and Elena looked at Jessie, "I'll stay." Jessie said softly and Elena nodded before running back to her car.

Jessie looked at Elijah. "I'm guessing that you remember… what I compelled you." Elijah said after a moment and Jessie nodded her head, "Yeah… why did you make me forget about you, Klaus, Rebekah and… him?" Jessie asked as they walked back to the house, "It would cause you trouble knowing about us, you didn't need that hassle." Elijah replied and Jessie nodded her head, "I can decide for myself by the way," Jessie said smiling softly and Elijah chuckled, "I know… last time I was here… there was a argument going on between you and that little blonde girl?" Elijah trailed and Jessie sighed.

"It was nothing really, it's Megan she's my best friend, like a sister I guess, but she started to go out with my ex… and she didn't tell me. Then she said I was controlling her life as I didn't want her to get involved in the supernatural stuff…" Jessie murmured as they walked into the house again.

"Controlling her life? Jessica, you wouldn't do that, you would do anything you had to, to make sure the people you love were safe. She probably just took it the wrong way. And ex? You had a boyfriend? How many have you had?" Elijah asked and Jessie blushed biting her lip, "Just the one… yes ex Elijah, no I'm not telling you his name or what he looks like so you can be big protective brother on me, already got one." She muttered.

Elijah smiled a little, "I found something when I was clearing up your suits... it was a picture." Jessie began but Elijah had already pulled the picture out of his new jacket pocket and gave it to her, "It's not mine, it's yours Jessica." He said before the door opened and Elena came in.

"Welcome back," Elijah said. "Tell me, what is Klaus's curse?" Elena asked and Jessie went into the kitchen to make a hot chocolate. When she came back she heard Elijah say, "Klaus and my father did not get along, when we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son." Elijah explained but Jessie wasn't shocked at that, she already knew that, "my mother had been unfaithful many years before, this was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mothers lover and his entire family. Not realising what caused it, he was igniting a war between the two species which carried on until this day."

"A war between the species?" Elena asked confused and Jessie sipped her drink. "Vampires and werewolves." Elijah finished.

"So Klaus's father was from a werewolf bloodline. So what does that make Klaus? A vampire or a werewolf?" Jessie asked not knowing this bit, "He's both." Elijah replied looking at her. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an unbalance of power therefore the witches sort to it that my brothers werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's werewolf, if allowed Klaus would sire his own bloodline he would build his own race. Endangering not just vampires… but everyone." Elijah answered.

"But you helped him," Elena said, "I helped him because I loved him. That's changed now, he must die," Elijah said.

"We have the dagger now, we can stop him." Jessie said confused and put her cup on the table, "When a werewolf if wounded by silver it heals, an Original can't be killed by anything other than a white oak ash on a silver dagger, see the ash and dagger does not work." Elijah replied, "Then what are you saying? That Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asked confused, "There's one way to kill any supernatural species, by the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah said, "A witch… if they can channel that much power." Jessie mumbled.

"Then how do we kill him," Elena whispered as she leaned against the wall, "The curse has to be broken by the full moon, when Klaus is in transition that is when Klaus will be at his most vulnerable. A witch with that much power can kill Klaus," Elijah said.

"What if we told you that we know a witch that can channel that much power?" Jessie asked, "Then I would tell you that there's one more thing that you should know," Elijah said.

"You know a way to save the life of a dopplegåner?" Jessie asked. "Yes, I did, fortunately Katerina took matters into her own hands first, and we all know how that worked out," ELijah said handing Elena her coat, "You really cared for her didn't you?" Elena asked and Jessie searched his face, "It was a great mistake something I won't make again." He replied quietly before leaving.

* * *

They arrived back the the Salvatore boarding house and saw Damon and Stefan fighting, Jessie rolled her eyes and went to make a drink while Elena shouted, "Stop."

Jessie went and stood next to Stefan while sipping her alcoholic drink, "No you invited him in." Damon said annoyed, while Stefan took Jessie's drink and drunk it himself, "Hey," She whispered annoyed, "You're underaged." He said smiling softly and Jessie pouted at him, "Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena explained.

"Really?" Damon breathed, "So you all come to no harm at my hands, I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah said coming forward, "What?" Damon asked.

"An apology." Elijah said and Jessie bit her lip to keep from laughing, "A what?" Damon asked confused, "Yeah you're not getting one from him." Jessie filled in smiling amused, "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena, I will always protect Elena." Stefan said, "I understand." Elijah said then looked at Jessie, "What? You want one from me? Really?" She whined but Elena just gave her a look. "Jessie." Elena warned and Jessie sighed, "Fine sorry for daggering you but you did compel me, twice. So I think that we're even to be honest." Jessie muttered then looked at Damon.

He shook his head, "Sacrifice is going to happen Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life, I told you I'd find another way. I did." Elena explained, "Is that true?" Damon asked Elijah not believing it, "Yes." Elijah replied, "And you're trusting him?" Damon asked. "I am." Elena replied before Damon spat, "Well you can all go to hell."

Jessie watched him leave and sighed, "He's angry with me right now but he'll come around." Stefan said, "Prehaps." Elijah whispered before Jessie went upstairs and found Damon and Andie on the floor, "Damon what did you do?" She asked in shock but he ignored her and went over to Andie and compelled her, "**Get out of here before I kill you. Just go, go. Now.**" Jessie watched as Andie picked up her stuff then left the room, Jessie looked at Damon in shock before walking over to him and kneeling beside him, "Hey… hey," She whispered and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

The next morning, Jessie had stayed at the boarding house again and she stayed in Damon's room making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

When she woke up Damon was gone, Jessie groaned and ran a hand through her bed hair before getting up and going into the room where she saw some new clothes, guess they went to her house then, she picked up the clothes then went and changed after having a shower. She changed into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, with a long sleeve blue tee. Then she slipped on her navy converse and left her hair down to dry. Jessie went downstairs and heard Damon say that he basically wouldn't mind Bonnie dying, "It's not a bloody option Damon so shut up!" Jessie shouted to where they were in the living room before she went into the kitchen and made some breakfast.

Damon came into the kitchen as well looking annoyed, "Look it's happening whether you want it to or not D… it's Elena's choice." Jessie said quietly and Damon just looked at her, "I know." Damon muttered before leaving. Jessie sighed and then got the jam from the cupboard and spread the jam over her toast before taking a bite. "Damn that's good." She muttered enjoying it.

After finishing it Jessie heard the voice of Jenna and Alaric, "Get out." Jenna said, "Jenna," Alaric said, "Get out!" Jenna yelled and Jessie ran to the hallway seeing Jenna holding a crossbow. "Jenna put the crossbow down, ok it's me!" Alaric pleaded.

"Stay away from me," Jenna said and pointed the crossbow, Jessie was standing next to Damon and Elena said, "What's going on?"

"It's me Elena, I swear. He let me go, Klaus let me go." Alaric said, "Prove it." Damon replied.

"Ok first night we spent together Jeremey walked in when I was-" Jenna cut Alaric off, "Ok it's him."

"Wait no carry on I want to hear this." Jessie said smiling and Jenna and Alaric both looked at her, "Too young." Jenna said and Jessie made a face, "OK… bad image… bad image." Jessie muttered wiping her eyes.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked Ric, "He wanted me to deliver a message, the sacrifice happens tonight." Alaric said before Jessie got a call. Jessie frowned and picked up, "Hello?"

"_Jessie… it's Ty… mom's in hospital, I'm here. She needs us both,_" Tyler said and Jessie froze at hearing her brothers voice and felt tears start to come.

"Ty? You're back? Mom's in hospital? What… how?" Jessie asked in shock.

"_I don't know cutie… but get a lift to the hospital, I'll see you soon_." Tyler said and hung up. Jessie froze before wiping her eyes, "Can someone give me a lift to the hospital? My mom had an accident." Jessie said a little panicked, "I'll do it." Stefan said and looked at Jessie and she nodded before they both left and Stefan drove Jessie to the hospital quickly.

Jessie got out and muttered a good-bye before running in and finding where her mom was, she ran into the room and saw her brother and her mom. "Jessie." Tyler whispered, "Tyler… mom are you ok? What happened?" Jessie asked walking over to them.

"Nothing sweetie, just had a nasty fall. I'll be fine soon, now go hug your brother." Carol said smiling and Jessie smiled before going over to Tyler and hugging him feeling tears coming again, "I'm sorry." Tyler whispered.

"Don't ever do that again Tyler. I hated it. Please don't do that again, I've missed you." Jessie muttered and hugged him, Tyler chuckled, "Can't make any promised cutie… I have to leave again soon. Theres a full moon tonight, I need to get myself chained up but tomorrow we'll go out and get ice-cream and play soccer ok?" Tyler said and Jessie nodded her head before letting go of him and looking at her mom who was asleep.

"What do you think happened?" Tyler asked her as she sat down in one of the chairs and Tyler did the same, Jessie sighed already thinking of it, "Klaus happened." Jessie muttered. "Klaus who?" Tyler asked but Jessie just shook her head, "I'll explain later." She mumbled looking at her mom.

Tyler got up and walked outside, Jessie followed as well and saw Jules, "Tyler? Where are you going?" Jessie asked confused as Tyler began to walk away with Jules and Jessie followed them outside, "We need to lock ourselves up." Tyler explained roughly, when they saw Caroline and Megan coming this way, "Tyler?" Caroline asked him and Megan and Jessie looked at each other, "Jules." Caroline said. "I'll give you a few minutes, just a few Tyler." Jules said, "I got it." Tyler said and Megan and Jessie walked over to a car to give them some space.

"How's your mom?" Megan asked concerned. "She'll be ok… she just had an accident," Jessie replied, "By that you mean someone probably pushed her." Megan said and Jessie looked at Caroline and Tyler before nodding her head, "Yeah that's exactly what I meant." Jessie whispered before feeling a pain in her head, "Ow…" Megan complained as well and the two girls fell to the ground holding their heads before being knocked out.

* * *

The next time Jessie woke up she was in a an apartment, Jessie saw Katherine making coffee before she looked at Jessie, "Oh goodie you're awake. Blondie won't stop complaining." Katherine said pointing to Megan who was pacing the room complaining about not being able to leave. "What happened?" Jessie asked confused.

Katherine went to answer when the door opened and a man with blonde curls came in and he wore a red shirt, _bloody hell he's good-looking_ Jessie thought but froze when his blue eyes locked with Jessie's green and a smirk lifted his face. "Ah you're awake." He whispered.

"Everything ok?" Katherine asked Klaus, "What have you been doing?" He asked Katherine ignoring Jessie and Megan, who had walked over to Jessie and was frozen in shock, "Making coffee, do you want some?" Katherine said before he went over to her quickly and lifted her up by her neck and compelled her, "**Tell me what you have been doing**." He compelled and Megan gasped while Jessie stayed still. "Making coffee," Katherine gasped out and turned around when he let go of her. "Wait… Take off your bracelet." He said and she did it before he began to compel her, "**Now I want you to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight**."

"But I'll burn," Katherine said, "You have no choice." Klaus whispered and Jessie frowned at him, before watching Katherine go into the sunlight and cry out in pain, Megan gasped and covered her eyes with her hand while Jessie just sat on the bed glaring at Klaus's back. "That's enough." He said and Katherine got out of the sunlight. "Hm, guess I was won… alright then I need you to do something for me." Klaus said smirking.

"Who is he?" Megan whispered quietly to Jessie, Jessie looked at Klaus and Katherine talking quietly before whispering back, "That's Klaus… Original vampire douche."

Klaus turned around upon hearing that, "I'm hurt by that comment Jessie," Klaus said although she knew that he wasn't really hurt. "Let me and Megan go. We have nothing to do with this," Jessie said as Klaus came closer and Jessie got up and made Megan go behind her as Klaus stood right in front of her. "Yes your friend has nothing to do with this, you don't either… but I would like to talk to you later sweetheart, so you're coming with me. Actually both of you are coming with me. I love an audience." Klaus said smirking.

* * *

Jessie and Megan were waiting with Greta when Elena came over as well, "Why are they here? They are only kids!" Elena said in confusion, "If Klaus wants them here… then they will be here now shut up." Greta snapped and Jessie and Megan looked at each other in fear.

"Where we going?" Elena asked as they began to move, "This way." Greta said. "You're Luka's sister aren't you? I've heard about you, he and your father were looking for you." Jessie said, "Then they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost." Greta replied and Megan was playing with her hands nervously.

Elena nearly fell over and said, "I can't see anything."

Greta waved her hand and then there was light, Jessie looked around the clearing and saw Jenna on the floor, "Jenna?" Elena asked and went over to her so did Jessie but Megan stayed where she was, "Jenna. Jenna, Jenna? Come on wake up." Jessie said trying to find a pulse but couldn't making her panic, "He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked." Elena said to Greta when suddenly Jenna woke up with a gasp, "She's not dead. She's in transition." Greta said and Jessie froze looking at Jenna in shock.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOOO not that long, sorry! BUUUT still… what d'you think? The first proper encounter with Klaus and Jessie, like or hate? TYLER IS BACK YAY! Like the reunion of the Lockwood siblings? NEARLY ON SEASON 3 ONLY TWO MORE EPISODES SO LIKE ONE CHAPTER BUT OMG YAY SEASON 3= KOL! Soooo….. 2 reviews before the next one my lovelies. Till next time, be safe ;)**


	28. The Sun Also Rises & As I Lay Dying

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 28**

**A/N: IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER FOR SEASON 2 SOMEONE HOLD ME AND DANCE WITH ME! LETS GO PAARRTAAAYYY! OK… depressing scenes… reflecting on the past… blah, blah, blah… KOL AND JESSIE SCENE SPOILER! JUST SAYING SOOOO DON'T HOLD YOU BREATH IT WON'T BE ANYTHING LIKE YOU EXPECTED ;) you all might want to punch someone after this… maybe two people? Jessie already punched one of them for you ;) ooo up for getting me 300 reviews to start off Season 3? Alsooooo I can't write death scenes to save my life! Sooo sorry! ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF SEASON 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

**The Sun Also Rises/ As I Lay Dying**

* * *

Jessie and Megan shared a look at each other. Megan wasn't hiding her emotions, her face was literally covered in fear. Jessie on the other hand was having a panic attack but on the outside she tried staying calm. They were all kneeling on the floor and Jenna was clutching her head, "Oh my head. What's wrong with me?" Jenna asked, "Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked. Megan was looking at Jenna in confusion while Jessie was staring the the full moon wondering if Tyler got out alright. "You called me you were so scared… Ah I should have realised that it wasn't you." Jenna said, "It's not your fault." Jessie said softly but Jenna shook her head, "The second I walked out of the house somebody grabbed me, a vampire." Jenna carried on explaining, "Klaus." Megan whispered and Jessie nodded her head at her best friend. "He made me drink his blood and I… don't, I don't remember anything after that. Where are we? What happened?" Jenna asked confused and looked around.

Elena grabbed Jenna's hand, "We're at the Quarry, he brought us here." Elena explained to her Aunt who was freaking out, "Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna asked confused and Jessie felt a tug on her heart seeing her all like this, "Jenna do you remember how I told you about how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena asked slowly. Megan snapped her head up and began to shake her head quickly, "No… no." Megan whispered.

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system." Jenna said then looked at Jessie, Elena and Megan's face, "Oh god… he killed me." She said. "Jenna, it's ok, listen to me everything is going to be ok. I'm going to get your out of here." Elena said. "I'm a vampire." Jenna said shaking and Jessie just looked at her feeling her eyes already begin to sting.

"And I bet your hungry," Greta said and Elena stood up and went to get her but Greta flung her back and Megan screamed while Jessie just watched. Greta then flung Megan and Jessie apart and Jessie hit the ground with a loud thud making her groan, "I am not a toy!" She yelled pissed off as fire came around her. Megan landed as well near Jessie but a ring of fire went around her as well. Jessie stood up and moved her hair away from her face and looked at Jenna carefully.

Elena went to get through when the witch said, "Don't bother trying to get through. I've spelled the circle, you're all trapped. No matter what you do."

"Greta… please just let her go." Jessie pleaded the witch as he slit her wrist with a rock making Megan gag and look away, "Klaus chose her," Greta said looking at Jessie, "No." Elena said before Greta held her arm out for Jenna, "Drink it." Greta ordered.

"Jenna don't." Elena pleaded, "I can't." She said before taking the blood and drinking, "NO!" Elena yelled.

Jessie stood there and watched feeling anger bubble up in her stomach, "Jenna it's going to be ok." Elena whispered and Jenna turned her head showing her vampire face.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jessie asked her as she paced the circle testing out to see if there was anyway to get out, Jessie casted a look at Megan who was sitting on the floor and tears was falling from her eyes. "I feel like myself, everything is bright… the fire is hotter. Part of me is terrified and the other part of me doesn't want to feel anything." Jenna replied sitting on the ground, "Vampires can turn off the part of them thats human." Elena replied while Jessie held her hand out but the fire didn't touch her it just warned her not to do anything, so she pulled her hand away and went over to the left side of her circle and sat down looking at Megan. "You ok?" She asked her best friend ignoring the conversation going on with Elena and Jenna.

"We're going to die aren't we? Jenna is going to die… Elena is going to die. We're all going to die." Megan mumbled and Jessie shook her head moving her hair from her eyes, "We're not Meg… we're going to be fine ok? Once this is all over we're go to my house and watch High School Musical." Jessie said smiling softly and Megan looked at her giving a small smile before they heard someone cry out. They saw the werewolf coming.

"She's the werewolf." Megan whispered and Jessie nodded her head recognising Jules who helped her brother.

Megan saw Klaus coming and instantly froze in fear, "My duty is to Klaus, the new Order." Greta said and Jessie finally saw Klaus and gave him a glare, "Glad to know I still have a dance partner. Hello my lovelies, are we ready?" Klaus asked them smirking.

* * *

"You know whats worse." Megan said, "No what?" Jessie asked as she kept her green gaze on Klaus who's blue gaze was on her as well, "Is that the big bad vampire is good-looking, could probably hate him more if he was ugly." Megan muttered and Jessie gave Klaus the finger ignoring the shock that went across his face and turned away from him and gave a small laugh at Megan, "Yeah I guess." Jessie replied before looking back at Greta and Klaus.

Klaus walked towards Jules, "Everything that I did… I was just trying to help Tyler," Jules said in pain, "Are you Jules?" Elena asked and Jessie nodded her head, "I didn't want him to be alone." Jules said before crying out in pain, "Thank you… for helping my brother." Jessie said to her softly before Klaus said, "Shall we?" And the ring of fire around Jules started to disappear.

Jessie winced as she saw Klaus pull the heart from Jules chest.

"Klaus." Jessie said after he gave to heart to Greta pouring the blood out of it, "Yes sweetheart?" He asked coming over. "Make me the vampire… instead of Jenna… please? She can't die, she means so much to everyone. Please, Klaus." Jessie whispered and Klaus looked at her with a raised eyebrow before looking at Greta and nodding his head. The fire around her started to go down and he walked towards her and lifted her head with with his finger, "Do you really want to die to save her?" Klaus asked quietly and Jessie nodded, "Kill me instead." Jessie said confidently before Klaus bit into his wrist and fed Jessie his blood then grabbed her neck while the others screamed.

"All I have to do… is flick my wrist and you'll be dead… you'll be a vampire… Are you ready for that?" Klaus whispered into her ear and Jessie closed her eyes taking a deep breath nodding her head, "Yes." She replied.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you're not dying today." He whispered before letting Jessie go and walking away as the fire came up again. Jessie cursed, "Klaus! NO!" Jessie shouted after him and looking for something to use to kill herself so she could be the vampire, she wouldn't let Jenna die tonight.

Jessie cursed and stomped her foot against the floor as she ran a hand through her hair trying to think of a way to stop Jenna from dying, "Jessie… you won't die ok? I'll die before you do something stupid like that." Jenna said but Jessie just shook her head, "No Jenna… you can't die ok? Jeremy will need you." Jessie whispered but Jenna shook her head, "It'll be fine." She replied smiling a little.

"Hello Jenna," Klaus said to Jenna smiling. Jessie didn't look at them she concentrated on the floor when Megan whispered to her, "Jessie…" she looked up and frowned at her, "Yeah?" She asked quietly. "I've got an idea…" Megan said but Jessie was already shaking her head, "Megan whatever your thinking don't." Jessie said to her but she knew that Megan was stubborn and when she thought of something and wanted to do it, there was no changing her mind. "It'll be ok." Megan said but Jessie didn't believe that and neither did Megan believe her own words.

The younger girls saw Stefan and Klaus talking and they heard Jenna say, "He wants to take my place." Jessie frowned and looked at Jenna before looking back up at Stefan and shaking her head, why did this have to happen?

Suddenly Megan shoved a stick behind her own back and took a deep breath, "Jessie, tell Care and Liz that… that I love them… tell Kyle… tell him that I love him as well." Megan said softly and Jessie snapped her head to her best friend and stood up from the floor, "No. Megan this isn't happening. You aren't dying ok? You don't get to die. No one gets to die." Jessie ranted but Megan just shook her head being the calm friend for once, Jessie saw the tears in Megan's eyes and felt tears appearing in hers as well, "Look… It'll work out fine." Megan said but Jessie just shook her head while Jenna and Elena were having basically the same conversation.

Jessie looked as Klaus stabbed a sick in his back and she screamed, "Stefan!" Jessie screamed and Klaus was about to get Jenna went Megan shouted, "Hey Klausy boy, leave Jenna alone or I'll kill Jessie." Megan threatened and Jessie froze turning around and feeling a sick in her back, "Since when was I in on this?" She muttered quietly but it made Klaus stop going for Jenna and he looked at the blonde and Jessie.

"You wouldn't," Klaus said not believing her but Megan just shoved the stick right into her bottom of Jessie's back whispered a quick "sorry," while Jessie fell to the ground groaning. Jessie saw that the ring of fire around Jenna was gone, Jessie ignored the pain in her back and nodded at Jenna.

Klaus growled seeing Jessie on the floor and went up to the blonde as her fire disappeared and grabbed her by the neck, "You little bitch." He spat before squeezing her neck, "Fuck you." Megan gasped out before Jessie watched as Klaus stuck his hand into Megan's chest and ripped out her heart and threw her body next to Jessie before he pulled the stick out of Jessie and watched as his blood healed her again. "Never think that you can win with me." He whispered before walking out of Jessie's fire and went towards Jenna.

Jessie knelt there looking at Megan's body as tears stung behind her eyes painfully before they started to fall and she crawled up to Megan slapping her cheeks, "Come on Meg… wake up, come wakey wakey," Jessie whispered quietly and kept moving Megan's body before screaming at the corpse and holding Megan close to her, "NO! COME BACK! NO!" Jessie screamed loudly as tears fell down her face and Megan's blood stained her clothes but she didn't care. Her best friend was dead. They barely sorted out there friendship before Klaus… the monster, killed her. Jessie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before shaking her head moving her wild hair out of the way as she looked back down at her best friend.

Jenna ran out of the fire and bit the witch, "Jenna!" Elena cried out tears falling from her eyes painfully, as she had watched Jessie's best friend and Caroline's cousin die now she was watching Jenna die.

Jessie heard Elena cry out and looked up at Jenna, she stood up and began to walk as far as the fire would let her watching Jenna quietly feeling tears fall from her eyes again. Jenna was like a mom to all of them, she was there when you needed her, she was more like a fun Aunt to Jessie. Jessie could remember the times when Jenna and her would gang up against Jeremy in water fights during the summer when they were younger, when everything was alright. But now she was watching Jenna as she died, and there was nothing that she could do.

"Turn it off, you won't feel afraid anymore." Jessie whispered to her and Jenna nodded her head before Klaus pulled her heart out, "JENNA NO!" Elena screamed and Jessie turned away and looked at Megan's dead body before the tears started again.

Klaus then went towards Elena, "It's time." He said and held his hand out for her but she just got up and walked away.

Klaus said something to her and Elena said something back before Klaus started to drink Elena's blood, Jessie just watched feeling cold and empty inside, as Elena fell to the ground. No more tears came from Jessie, she just stared on emotionlessly at the dead body of Elena, when her fire went down. Jessie went and crawled next to Megan taking her head in her lap before hearing Klaus cry out and saw Bonnie come and was trying to kill Klaus, "No! You were dead!" Klaus shouted out to her. Stefan came and picked Jessie up, "Come on…" He whispered gently and pulled her away from Megan's dead body, Jessie let him and she stood next to him quietly as Elijah went over to his brother after giving Jessie a long look and a sympathetic smile.

"Elijah." Klaus said in shock, "Hello brother." Elijah greeted before he stuck his hand into his chest, "In the name of our family Niklaus," Elijah said before Klaus shouted, "I didn't bury them at sea, their bodies are safe. You kill me you'll never find them." Klaus said, "Elijah!" Stefan called out, "Don't listen to him." Jessie said speaking for the first time as she turned a hateful gaze to Klaus, "I could take you to them." Klaus whispered. "I give you my word brother," Klaus said.

"Do it and I'll take you both out," Bonnie said, "You'll die." Elijah said looking at her, "I don't care." Bonnie said, "I'm sorry." Elijah said after looking at Jessie and then he left with his brother, "No!" Jessie shouted angrily and felt tears coming again. Stefan pulled her back, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Jessie," Stefan whispered and pulled her into a hug as she began to cry again

* * *

Jessie got dropped off at her house and walked in feeling empty, she saw Caroline just leaving and Caroline frowned at Jessie's face, "Sweetie… what's happened?" Caroline asked concerned and brought her into a hug, "He killed… he killed Jenna… and… Megan." Jessie sobbed and Caroline froze before Jessie heard the older girls cries as well, "No… she can't be dead… Megan can't be dead. No."

* * *

Jessie stood next to Caroline as they watched Elena place flowers on Jenna's gravestone also Johns and her parents. Then they watched as Alaric placed a rose on Jenna's stone as well. Afterwards they went towards Megan's grave which was near the back, Jessie went over and placed a rose down for Megan feeling tears sting her eyes but she blinked them away before she went and stood next to Jeremy who took his best friends hand and gave it a squeeze as Caroline went and placed a rose down for her cousin. Caroline was crying when she came back over and Jessie gave her a small smile before Jessie looked at Megan's parents grave and bit her lip. "Let's go," Jeremy whispered and Jessie nodded her head and wiped her eyes before leaving with them but frowned a little when Damon and Stefan went off to talk but shrugged before they got into the car and went back to Elena's house.

* * *

Afterwards, Jessie got a lift home from Tyler and they said nothing the whole ride. When she got back her mom was standing outside just like she did when she found out that her father was dead. Jessie did the same as last time and went straight past her mom but instead of going to her bedroom like she would normally do, Jessie went to the music room as she hadn't been in there for a while.

She sat down at the piano and placed her fingers gently on the keys before a soft tune flew out of her that soon turned into something sad and lonely. Just how she felt, really.

* * *

Going to school the two days later… was hard for Jessie. Everybody stared and looked at her whispering around her. Jessie just blocked out the whispers and made it through to History, which was her second to last lesson, without any trouble, so far. That was until Kayla James and her little sidekick or friend by force Louise came over to her. She already saw the apologetic look that Louise was giving but she just ignored it and waited for Alaric to come, that was _if_ he was coming in as Jessie has seen him in the bar yesterday all day drinking his life away. Got a reason to, she guessed.

"Hey Jessie, I was just wondering what happened to that little blonde bimbo? Megan was it?" Kayla asked innocently and Jessie's fist clutched together hard. "Kayla… don't." Jessie warned quietly but Kayla decided to pick the wrong day to mess with Jessie, someone who could turn into a werewolf at any moment if she kills someone also the werewolf gene comes with aggression, that had witnessed too many deaths already, yeah defiantly not the right person to mess with. "It's a little strange really… some people are saying that she had a drug overdose. Some are saying she got raped then killed or left in a ditch, or that she ran away with some pedophile. Or she just killed herself as she had finally realised what a lowlife bitch she really-" Kayla got cut off by a fist in her face.

Alaric chose that time to finally walk into class, "What is going on?" Alaric asked confused and came over to the two girls as Kayla held her nose that was bleeding quite badly, "That bitch punched me!" Kayla snapped holding her nose glaring at Jessie who glared right back, "You don't get to say a word about Megan like that. Ever. Again. You hear me? Or it will be much worse than a bloody nose." Jessie whispered up in her face before she walked past and bumped shoulders with Alaric who looked at Jessie before looking at Kayla and sighed and sent Kayla off to the office before he sent a text to Tyler.

* * *

Tyler was at home when he received the text from Alaric but didn't dwell too much on how his teacher had got his number before he had already taken off looking for his sister. He had found her out on the bleaches at school looking at her hands. Tyler walked up the steps and sat down next to her. He nudged her shoulder, "I remember seeing you and Megan trying out for cheerleading, you two were the best cheerleaders out there… well except for Caroline and Elena, but don't tell them I said that." He teased and Jessie gave a small laugh before looking at the field, "Yeah… when I was mute and we had no problems." Jessie whispered softly remembering the times when everything was so easy. She wiped a traitor tear away.

Tyler looked at his little sister, "What's life without problems, eh? I mean we have a pretty messed up life living here. But we have all changed, I mean I was a football douche who basically used girls and got drunk most the time whenever I can… and I wasn't there for my little sister when I needed to be. When she needed me." Tyler said and Jessie wiped away another tear. "I was a mute… The Mute Lockwood… the smart dorky kid that everyone thought was helpless. I couldn't do anything without thinking of how I wanted to be normal, how I wished I could speak and how I wasn't cursed with being the odd one out. I didn't try hard enough to spend time with my older brother or my dad… before he died, I never wanted to spend time with my family as I basically thought that I was a burden." Jessie said and Tyler sighed and pulled his sister in for a side hug, "You were never a burden… but everything has changed now Jessie… and we just need to get use to it. Doesn't matter how much we hate it and want everything to go back to the way it was, but… some things have changed for the better. You know like you talking, I never thought you would talk and now you can. Some good things has come out of this mess… not much but some. I know Megan's death was hard on you, but you just have to take every day as it comes." Tyler said softly and Jessie nodded her head giving him a small smile.

"Thanks big bro," Jessie murmured to him. "No problem… now about you hitting that little slut, nice hit so I'm told, but no violence. You're still innocent, ok?" He joked and Jessie rolled her eyes and nodded her head at him, "sure, sure." She muttered smirking.

* * *

It was finally the summer holidays, most kids would have been excited and would have been all ready for the partying ahead and sleepovers, days out to the beach and getting drunk. Jessie was all for that… until her best friend died. But she needed to cheer up, that's what Caroline told her anyway, so Caroline had literally dragged her to the movie at the town square where her summer was beginning.

"Hey there you guys are!" Caroline said cheery as she carried the picnic baskets with Jessie at her side who was rolling her green eyes at the bubbly blonde, "Who's' hungry?" Caroline asked as Jessie helped set out another blanket, "Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked them, "yes we're really doing this. We're going to take a page from Scarlett, we made it through the war and you guys went through hell and my mom knows that I'm a vampire and my cousin is dead… so it's like everything has burned, yet through everything we persevere!" Caroline said and Jessie nodded her head looking at Jeremy who looked at her.

He sighed seeing her puppy dog face, "Alright, what are we eating?"He asked as he and Jessie sat down. Jessie sat next to Caroline and next to Jeremy while Elena threw her and Jeremy a sandwich, "Something good." Jessie said smiling at Elena who smiled back at the younger girl.

"Is Bonnie coming?" Jessie asked confused looking for her _alive_ best friend's girlfriend but Elena shook her head, "She has to do something…" Elena trailed and Jessie nodded her head before shrugging and looking around at all the kids playing and running around making her smile, "Nice to finally see you smile," Jeremy whispered to Jessie who rolled her eyes and hit his chest, "Piss off." She muttered playfully before grabbing a strawberry and eating it then throwing the leaf of it at Jeremy's head and it landed in his thick dark brown hair making Jessie laugh while he ran his hands through his dark hair trying to find it and when he did he threw it back at her making her squeal.

"Hey," Stefan said coming over and Jessie giggled at Jeremy before looking up and smiling at Stefan but she saw that something was wrong, "Hey… look who couldn't resist an epic romance." Elena said and Jessie giggled, "Would you come take a walk with me?" Stefan asked kneeling down in front of Elena and Jessie frowned slightly already knowing that something was up.

Elena left with Stefan and Jessie looked after them before shaking off the dreaded feeling and carried on eating the cucumber as well before Caroline frowned, "What's wrong?" Jeremy asked her. Caroline looked at Jessie and shook his head, "Tyler… bit Damon. Stefan is looking for a cure." Caroline said quietly. Jessie stopped eating and dropped the cucumber that she was eating onto the blanket, "One normal day… that's all I want… one normal day." She muttered standing up but Jeremy grabbed her arm before she could leave, "Hey where you going? Stefan will find a cure ok? You don't need to go with him." Jeremy said confused but Jessie shook her head, "I can't sit back and wait to see if Damon can be saved or not Jeremy… you know how it is for me… I'll be fine ok?" She said and he didn't look convinced so she pulled him into a hug before they pulled away after a moment or so, "I'll text you ok? I'll be fine." Jessie said and began to run after Stefan going past Elena.

"What are you doing Jessie? Go back." Stefan said without turning around but Jessie ignored him and walked in pace with him, he sighed, "Look it'll be too dangerous ok? I have to see Klaus… and with what happened… you won't be able to control yourself." Stefan said kindly but Jessie shook her head stubbornly and Stefan sighed running a hand through his hair, "So stubborn. Come on then, but do what I say," Stefan said and Jessie grinned at him, "Sure, sure." She said and they walked to Alaric's apartment.

* * *

Stefan opened the door and looked in making sure it was safe to go in before he took Jessie's hand and linked their fingers together and pulled her in gently, keeping her close to his side. Jessie looked around and still saw Katherine there making her smirk just a little, "Hello Katherine." Jessie said giving a small wave.

"Two days I've been waiting. I'm suppose to be free of Klaus' compulsion now, he's suppose to be dead." Katherine said annoyed and Jessie remembered being told by Damon a while ago that she was on vervain. "Find a loophole from his compulsion then leave." Jessie said and let go of Stefan's hand and looked through Alaric's shirts finding a flower print one making her laugh a little while Stefan said, "We ran into complications."

"Big complications," Jessie voiced out going through Alaric's socks and seeing a Micky Mouse pair making her freeze before laughing again, "Complications?" Katherine asked annoyed. "Doesn't really matter I just need to find him, do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan asked before Katherine grabbed his shirts and pushed him up by the closet next to Jessie and she pulled Jessie near him as well and held her finger to her lips signally them to be quiet, "Shh." She whispered.

The door opened. Jessie hoped it was Alaric so she could blackmail him but she never had much luck as it turned out to be the two bipolar brothers, "Klaus you're back." Katherine said and let go of Stefan and Jessie. "Look who decided to come for a visit." She said and Jessie and Stefan came into view, Jessie was glaring at Elijah for a minutes then switched her glare to Klaus before Elijah then Klaus then Elijah and then Klaus again… ok you get the picture. They both piss her off. Like annoying older brothers that you really want to kill but sadly, they won't bloody die!

"You just keep popping up don't you?" Klaus said to Stefan before looking at Jessie, "Hello again sweetheart." He said smiling showing dimples that even made Jessie's knees go weak just a little, bloody English accent and bloody dimples and bloody blue eyes. Jessie gave him the finger not even hiding it and ignored the look that Stefan said, "Language." Stefan still chided but Jessie rolled her eyes.

"I need you help, for my brother." Stefan said and took Jessie gently by the arm pulling her closer to him incase they had to make a sudden exit.

"Well this is going to have to wait a tick, you see that I have an obligation to my brother… that requires my mediate attention." Klaus said and walked straight pass Jessie giving her a smirk while she glared at him, "You understand how important family is otherwise you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with mine." Elijah said and Jessie thought about Kol… that would mean that Kol would- "So I shall." Klaus said before sticking a dagger in his chest, spoke too soon, Jessie thought but looked at Elijah as he fell to the ground after he cried out. Klaus really was a monster. Why dagger your own family? Jessie thought,_ it's the same as me saying I'll go dagger Tyler if he ate my chocolate bar, won't I. _Hormonal Original hybrid.

Klaus let Elijah fall to the ground before he suddenly took Stefan and pushed him against the wall and Jessie into Katherine who held her, tightly none the less, "Loosen your bloody grip." Jessie spat an English accent coming through while Klaus smirked at hearing it before going back to Stefan while Katherine just tightened her grip.

"Now what am I going to do with you," Klaus said looking at Stefan, "If you're going to kiss him, do it already for fuck sake." Jessie shouted annoyed but smirked a little while everyone rolled her eyes at her.

Katherine took Jessie over to the far corner out of the way before Klaus stabbed Stefan in the stomach with a wooden stake, Jessie tried to get over there but Katherine held onto her, "He won't kill him. Just leave it," Katherine whispered quickly and quietly as if she knew something that Jessie didn't know, probably did but Jessie listened to her and Katherine let go of her grip on Jessie.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead." Klaus whispered and it took everything in Jessie not to go over there and slap British accent and dimples in the bloody face.

"He's just trying to help his brother," Katherine said stepping forward.

"The witches said you have a cure, make me a deal. I'll do anything you want." Stefan pleaded before the wooden stake was ripped out of his chest and Jessie went over to him as he was on the floor, "You ok?" She whispered and he nodded his head but Jessie stayed next to him anyway carefully watching Klaus.

"Problem is, I don't know whether you'll be any good to me now… you're just shy of useless." He said pouring a blood bag into a cup and drinking from it, Jessie looked away feeling a little disgusted.

Klaus came and knelt next to Jessie and she quickly moved away seeing the amused look on his face and she stuck her tongue out at him, childish? Yes.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off… he was magnificent." Klaus whispered and Jessie had a sinking feeling that this "vampire" was Stefan.

Klaus stood up. "1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village. A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asked drinking his blood, Jessie looked away, he's so open about what he drinks isn't he? Jessie wondered if he was open about walking around naked… ooo maybe he has a six-pack- STOP Jessie! She scolded herself. Bad Jessie, control your hormones.

"I haven't been that way in a long time," Stefan said.

Stefan began to stand up and so did Jessie, "Well that's the vampire that I can make a deal with, that's the sort of talent that I could use when I leave this town. Katerina, come here." Klaus said holding his hand out, _the way he rolls his R's as well… must be a Original brother thing_ Jessie thought smirking slightly. Katherine walked towards Klaus, she placed his arm in his hand.

Klaus' eyes turned yellow as he bit into her wrist and Jessie frowned before Katherine began to say, "No, no, no." At seeing the werewolf bite. Jessie watched Klaus curiously as he bit into his wrist and gave it to Katherine and they saw the bite heal up.

"You want your cure, there it is." Klaus said smugly, "Your blood is the cure." Jessie said and Klaus smirked at her, "Gotta love Mother Nature… now let's talk, you and I." He said and walked away with Stefan while Jessie looked at Katherine then back at Stefan before her phone buzzed silently. It was a text from Jeremy.

**If you see Damon tell me, he's a bit mad the werewolf bite has gotten worse. Be careful Jessie x -Jeremy**

Jessie read it and frowned before putting her IPhone back into her back pocket and ran a hand through her very long curls wishing that she had gotten it cut last week when her mother had gone to get her hair cut.

Klaus was cutting his hand and was dripping the blood into a bottle, "There it is." He said as he finished and Jessie sat down on a stool opposite Stefan, "If you want your cure to save your brother how about a decade long bender." Klaus suggested and Jessie looked at Stefan, "You know I have big plans for you, once we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore," Stefan said quietly and Jessie watched Klaus carefully feeling a little scared, "Well that's too bad. You would have made one hell of a wingman." Klaus mumbled and began to pour the blood down the sink, "Wait." Stefan said and Klaus stopped pouring the blood, "Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." Hybrid douche threw Stefan a blood bag and Jessie looked at him panicked.

"There can be another way Stefan," Jessie said worried, but Klaus shook his head, "only one way love," Klaus but in and Jessie glared at him.

Stefan ripped the blood bag off and drunk a little, "Finish it. All of it." Klaus ordered, "You do everything that I say and I save your brother, that's the deal." Klaus said and Stefan began to drink the whole bag and Jessie winced as he threw it down before Klaus through another bag at him, "Again." He ordered. "No… no don't." Jessie said as Stefan looked at her with sad eyes before he ripped the bag and drunk out of it and Jessie looked away not wanting to look at Stefan changing.

"Why are you being such a dick?" Jessie asked looking at Klaus in disgust. He looked at her and a flicker of hurt flashed through his eyes before it was gone again and Jessie could have sworn it was just her imagination as she couldn't even think that someone like him could show humanity, "I'm not, sweetheart. If you want your precious Salvatore to survive, Stefan become my wingman and you stay with me for the summer." Klaus said and Jessie froze and looked at Stefan who was looking at Klaus.

"No. Klaus, no. She's just a kid." Stefan defended before Klaus threw him another bag, "Drink. Or no cure." He ordered and Stefan looked at Jessie helplessly, she nodded her head telling him that it would be alright.

Bag after bag after bag. They were all drained. Jessie could see that the human blood was already changing Stefan and she couldn't do anything about it other than look at him in worry, "Very co-operative. It's almost as if you were enjoying it." Klaus said and stepped over his brother's body which made Jessie feel guiltily as well.

"No more. Not until you give me the cure." Stefan gasped out, "Not until we make a deal." Klaus replied. "Your choice Stefan, you can stay here in Mystic Falls or leave town with me and embrace what you truly are and save your brothers life." Klaus held out the blood bag to Stefan and he took it greedily drinking it down, "That's the spirit." Klaus whispered.

* * *

"Sweetheart, take this over to Damon and come right back." He said and Jessie and Stefan both looked up, "You want me to leave." Katherine asked, "No." Stefan and Jessie said at the same time. "Yes…" Klaus said before Katherine took the cure and left, "And If I were you, I'd hurry." He finished after she left.

Stefan crawled forward and Jessie went towards Klaus, "She'll never take it to him." Stefan said and looked down, "She'll never take it to him." He whispered but Klaus just shrugged smirking making Jessie glare at him and she went to slap him but he grabbed her arm mid-slap, "Ah no, sweetheart." He said smirking and standing up, Jessie went to hit him with the other hand but he grabbed it and growled before throwing her onto the bed, "Ok nice try but you can't slap me, sweetheart. Believe me, you've tried many, _many_ times. And you never succeed… Well except that one time…" He trailed but Jessie kicked him in the private area as he was above her and he groaned and she saw his vampire and werewolf face appear before it disappeared. "Really?" He asked standing up and bent over slightly while Jessie stood up on the other side, "Yes, really." She mimicked his British accent before going over to Stefan and making sure he was ok.

"Come on you two, we need to reunite my brother with my family. Got something for you sweetheart," He winked at Jessie who frowned at him before she helped Stefan up and they walked, well Stefan kind of carried her to the place while Klaus was carrying Elijah's dead body.

Klaus had gotten Elijah into a coffin before he made Stefan stay back and he took Jessie's arm and pulled her over to one of the coffins, "Feel that? Feel the locket? I bet your heart just aches." He whispered quietly in her ear and placed her hand onto one of the coffins that was on the bottom rack on the right. Jessie froze and felt her heart ache at touching the coffin, wanting just to open it. "What's happening?" She whispered as her head and chest hurt, "He's trying to reach out to you… he's calling you sweetheart. Witch stuff, messy business that you two got into. But don't worry more will be explained in time… you'll be together soon. I promise. Now I'll give you a minute or so, but if you open the coffin I will not hesitate to take away your free will ok?" He said but Jessie just ignored him and kept her hand on the coffin where she believed the heart would be.

She felt tears stinging in her eyes as she felt the pull stronger now, "I'm sorry…" She whispered for some reason to _his _coffin not noticing that the coffin that held Elijah was being taken into the crate as well.

Jessie didn't hear the screaming of the girl either. She was fully concentrated on the coffin that held someone that meant so much to her.

Suddenly, like a vision or a hologram of him appeared. He was dressed in 20th Century clothes, his hair was combed back but some was broke free, his hair couldn't be tamed. He looked at her with his mysterious brown eyes and whispered, "_Unagger me… please, beautiful… undagger me if you really love me._" Jessie shook her head, "I can't… I'm sorry." Jessie whimpered feeling like she was in pain.

His eyes suddenly darkened, they turned red around the edges and veins appeared, Jessie saw fangs poking out of his mouth making her terrified, "_I thought you love me!_" He shouted and Jessie whimpered, "I do… but I can't."

"_Lies! You can! You're just as bad as Klaus! If you love me you wouldn't leave me in this coffin to rot away! You know what? I never loved you anyway! You were pathetic and stupid! I just wanted your blood and soul for myself!_" He shouted and Jessie felt tears fall from her eyes, "No… no… no… I'm sorry. I really am sorry… please… don't." She whispered.

* * *

During this time, Klaus had came to see Jessie and found her staring at the air crying. He cursed, "Bloody witch, why did my brother and Jessie have to mess around with witches," He muttered and began to shake Jessie. "Jessie. Jessica, look at me. Look at me! Whatever he's saying it isn't true! The witch is messing around with your mind, sweetheart. Come on wake up! Listen to me!" He growled annoyed.

Klaus just kept looking at Jessie who kept crying and growled, "Sorry about the pain, love." He muttered before biting into her neck.

Jessie gasped and blinked away the image of him and winced. "What the bloody hell?" She asked annoyed and wiped her tears while Klaus smirked slightly, "Good you're back… here drink up, love. You need to heal. Sorry about the bite." He said and bit into his wrist.

Jessie looked at it questionably before drinking it and wincing at the metallic taste then pulling away and feeling her neck healing.

"Whatever you thought he said… it wasn't true ok? It was that bloody witch messing with you, if she wasn't already dead I would kill her again." Klaus said and Jessie gave a weak smile, "Careful Klaus… would have thought you cared…" Jesse said softly.

"Wouldn't want that now would we, sweetheart?" Klaus asked smirking and Jessie shook her head smiling. "It's just… it sounded so real… like… like he meant it… and I guess he did." She mumbled. Klaus frowned, "Hey look at me now. I know my brother, he's a dick basically. But whatever you thought he might have said, it wouldn't be real… he loves you." Klaus said and Jessie thought that was as human as Klaus would ever get.

"It's just… I saw him… I saw Kol."

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWW I MEAN AWWWW KLAUS AND JESSIE LITTLE SCENE AWWW. OKKKKAAAYYYY OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG SEASON 3 GUYYYYSSSSS HAPPY DANCE WITH ME NOWWW! OHHH YEEAAHHH SEASON 3 IS COOOMMIINNNGGG BBAAABBBYYY! THAT MEANS ORIGINAL'S, YES AND PAST SECRETS, YES! FINDING OUT HOW SHE DIED, FINALLY YES! AND THE BIG REUNION OF KOL AND JESSIE, WOOOOOOOOO YES! WHAT D'YOU THINK? YES CAPITAL LETTERS IS NEEDED I'M SOOOOOO EXCITED FOR SEASON 3! GIVE ME REQUEST ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE WITH THE BIG SEASON 3 IF YOU WANT? DRAMA? BOYFRIEND? GHOSTS? KLAUS/JESSIE KISS? Might do thaattt…. GIVE ME REVIEWS MY LOVELIES :D BASICALLY I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH! Season 3 will probably be up within a day or so… need to check it and make sure that it is PERFECT for my PERFECT readers :D left the tinniest cliffhanger EVVVERRR buttt did you like the little Kol/Jessie scene? NO HE DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF THAT OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM, HOW DARE HE HURT MY JESSIE SHE'S ADORABLE! SOOOO no he didn't mean ANY of it! STUPID WITCH -.- but yes… this is all that I have to say… till next time… which will probably be on Easter Sunday… ooo chocolate ;) be safe my lovelies! **


	29. The Birthday & The Hybrid

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 29**

**A/N: SOOOOOO SEASON 3 BABY! Woo! OK…. so I hope you guys like this chapter… I was a little worried to update it as I thought that it wasn't my best… I hate like starting a new Season as it's like an essay if you don't get the start right you're kinda in trouble… it'll be ok once I get started :) oh yes thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo much for over 300 reviews! GREAT start to Season 3! Updating earlier for you special lot ;) THIS IS FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE ASKED STUFF: **so most of you want the kiss… a few not so much… turn away now ;) spoiler… hahahaah omg Poohnyah wants to punch me… nice to know ;) thanks love ;) riiiigghhhtt well Megan did it to get him to notice her, she realised that he cared about Jessie so she wanted to use that against him? Get it? Weird scene I know… but thanks for the long reviews love them! Some guys wants Jessie to become a hybrid… ehhhhh not at the moment boys and girls… SORRY but you know… gotta keep the humans in the show right? Can't let it just be Matt ;)** BUT MOVING ON… OMG OMG OMG ELIJAH IS BACK HELP ME… SEE HOW BLOODY HANDSOME HE IS? IN THAT SUIT HIS HAIR OMG HIS HAIR I LOVE IT… SOMEONE SERIOUSLY HELP ME? I NEED HELP BUT OMG KLAUS WAS SHIRTLESS FOR LIKE THE WHOLE EPISODE (not that I mind…) OMG SILAS CAN PISS OFF ALREADY DON'T MESS WITH KLAUS BY PRETENDING TO BE CAROLINE NO. MEANIE. BUT CAROLINE AND KLAUS ARE LIKE FRIENDS OMG AWH I LOVE IT! ELIJAH AND KATHERINE? I LIKE IT PEOPLE… SERIOUSLY EVEN THOUGH THE KISS WAS WITH ELENA I DON'T CARE IT WAS BRILLIANT. I THINK I LAUGHED WHEN I WASN'T MEANT TO, LOADS IN THAT EPISODE HEHE… SHOUTOUTS TO: **MaygenLynn, winxgirl1997, (Guest) Britt, CSIGetteBlue, Eby Mikaelson, RipperGoneWolf, cyn4675, peace486, (Guest) Piper, southernbellewv, Poohxnyah, HoneyGee08, Allways-happy, **moving on… sooo here we go… sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**The Birthday/ The Hybrid**

* * *

It's been around 3 weeks since Jessie and Stefan have left town with the hybrid dick. Klaus. Incase you didn't know.

Since they left, Klaus as been asking Jessie relentlessly to kill someone so she can become a werewolf then become a hybrid, but she always ignored him and flipped him off. No way was she killing someone just so Klaus could get his little hybrids, she wasn't going to become one of his little bitches. He can piss off.

Stefan was out hunting, ew. So Jessie was stuck in the motel room with Klaus while he did some research on where to find some werewolves. "Where was your Uncle from again, sweetheart?" Klaus asked looking at the computer. "Florida. And no, we're not going to Florida so you can make them your little bitches." Jessie said flicking through the television channels finding nothing that would interest her. Throwing the controller down on the chair next to her, Jessie stood up and went and sat on the desk where Klaus was sitting at with a laptop looking through the country where packs would most likely be. Klaus looked at Jessie for a moment before returning his attention to the laptop, "Know any places where werewolves would be, sweetheart?" Klaus asked and Jessie smirked slightly.

"La Push. It's in Forks, Washington," She winked at him and he rolled his eyes, "I said werewolves not fictional shape-shifters from that horrible vampire romantic story. _Twilight_ as it's called. What a horrible name for a horrible book series." Klaus said disgusted and Jessie frowned as she began to swing her legs. "It's an amazing book. You just don't get the whole concept of the love story, Nik. I mean… it's beautiful how Edward will try and protect Bella from himself. It's cute." Jessie said smiling softly.

Klaus scoffed. "Of course it is, love. I mean who wouldn't want to fall for a boy who sparkles in the sunlight? And drinks from animals?" Klaus said sarcastically.

Jessie frowned and whacked his head not caring if he can kill her in just a flick of his hands, "Shut up. It's beautiful. You're just jealous that you aren't as amazing as Edward." Jessie said and got off the table and went into the kitchen to make a glass of water.

Quite a bit has changed over the last 3 weeks. Firstly, Jessie got her hair cut instead of it reaching just above her waist it nows reaches a few inches below her shoulders, just about her chest. It was still in it's normal curls, but her fringe was grown out and now she had bangs. Also for being out in the sun a lot, she has gotten a nice tan other than having her normal pale skin tone, now she had a rich tan tone. Stefan was changing. It was like he wasn't the normal fun-loving Stefan anymore… but he still looked out for Jessie, she can see that. When Klaus would get annoyed with not finding anything on the werewolves he threw a fit and normally someone got hurt but Stefan always got her out of the way for a while until the hormonal hybrid had calmed down. On the first two weeks, Jessie had shut Klaus and Stefan out and dealt with Megan's death as she normal deals with death, on her own and in silence.

Klaus had of course let her deal with it… for two days… before he got annoyed and kept coming into her room and demanding her to be happy and to talk again. Jessie had ignored him, with made him angry. Let's just say… those two, had some very interesting arguments…

* * *

_Jessie sat in one of the motel rooms on her own. She was staring ahead at nothing in particular. She felt empty inside, her best friend was dead, Damon could have died, and Stefan isn't Stefan anymore. Nothing was normal and it was all because of that stupid Klaus. Shen hated him. She loathed him. _

_Jessie missed her family and friends, she wanted nothing more than to go home and watch movies with Tyler eating out of the ice-cream tubs but that was never going to happen was it? _

_Klaus walked into the room and sat on her bed looking at her for a minute or so before saying,"Are you done with being all moody and morning? We have things to do, sweetheart." _

_Jessie didn't even make any sign of acknowledging him which made him annoyed, "Look I get it that you're upset about your friend dying but life goes on, love. Now stop your moping. It's pathetic." Klaus said. Still no movement from the young girl. "Fine then," He growled, "Be all pathetic and sentimental. That's what makes you weak, and being weak can get you killed." He said and stormed out the room slamming the door shut. The room shook with the force. Oh… and the door broke and fell to the floor. Moody hybrid._

* * *

_A few days later, they were still in the same motel room and the door had been replaced. Thank you to Klaus compelling them, otherwise that was going to be strange to explain. _

_Jessie was sitting on the bed after being forced to eat by Klaus when he came back in and she rolled his eyes, "Ah finally you acknowledge me. This is an improvement. Come on love, we're going shopping to get you some clothes and for you to get a hair cut." Klaus said and opened the curtains. Jessie groaned and rolled over on the bed covering her face and Klaus rolled his eyes, "I'll give you five minutes to get ready. If you're not done by then I'm coming in and forcing you out." He said and left._

_Five minutes later and Jessie was still in the same place, Klaus came in and groaned before smirking. "Ok then," He muttered before picking Jessie up and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed and hit his back relentlessly, "Let go of me right now! Klaus I swear to God let go of me you blood sucking monster!" She screamed at him but he just chuckled and stopped moving. _

_"If I put you down, will you go shopping then?" Klaus asked. "Yes." Jessie lied and Klaus saw that, he smirked, "Don't' believe you love, sorry." He said and began to walk down the stairs, luckily barely anyone was there so he got her into the car quietly where Stefan was waiting. Stefan raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he drove off to the shopping mall while Jessie kicked at the door trying to get out. _

_Klaus turned around in his chair at the front and looked at her amused, "I'll compel you if I have to sweetheart."_

_Jessie just glared at him, "You can go to hell." She muttered and tried kicking the door again. Klaus sighed, "Compelling it is." He muttered before catching Jessie's eye and holding her gaze, "_**You will not try to get out of the car and runaway, when we're at the shopping mall you will be nice and smile**._" He compelled and Jessie froze before he broke the gaze and she looked at him before flipping him the finger and he chuckled and turned around._

* * *

"Why don't you want to become a werewolf?" Klaus asked appearing behind her and Jessie jumped. "I'm content with being human, thank you very much." She mumbled and walked past him back into the living room where he followed her.

"But imagine that power you could have, sweetheart. You would be stronger, faster, more powerful. You could do anything," Klaus said and Jessie shook her head, "I don't want to be supernatural, Nik. I don't want to be your test subject for a hybrid either, just stop asking me about it."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know about 1864 to 1865." He said and Jessie froze and turned and looked at him, "You're lying." She called out.

Klaus shook his head smirking slightly showing dimples, "I'm not, love. Don't you want to know how you died? How _he_ died? We use to be friends, you and I, you were a close friend of mine. Annoyed the hell out of me but we were still friends." Klaus said and Jessie shook her head, "No. I won't kill someone just to find out about something that happened in the past. And I know how he died, you shoved a dagger into his heart." Jessie said before walking off to her room.

* * *

A few days till the full moon and Klaus was hell bent on making Jessie a werewolf.

They were sitting at a bar while Klaus talked to Stefan. Jessie was sitting at the bar on her own drinking a coke as even the stupid Original won't let her drink. A blonde girl came over to Jessie, and Jessie looked up confused, "Can I hep you?" Jessie asked confused.

"Yeah, you're in my seat. Get out." She snapped and Jessie frowned but stood up, "Ok then…" Jessie trailed and walked away but got pushed into the bar by the same girl spilling her coke over Jessie, "What now?" Jessie snapped annoyed and put her glass on the bar.

"Nothing." The blonde said before pushing Jessie into the bar, Jessie groaned at the contact of her back and the wooden bar before looking around for Stefan to help her out but Stefan wasn't around and neither was Klaus. Brilliant. "Look I don't want any trouble, just leave me alone." Jessie said and held her hands up in surrender before going to walk backwards when the girl punched Jessie in the face and she fell to the floor with a bleeding nose.

Jessie groaned, "Ok no more nice girl." Jessie muttered before standing up and punching the blonde in the face who fell to the ground. The blonde stood up and grabbed Jessie by her curls making Jessie scream a little, "Bitch!" The stranger shouted and Jessie groaned as she pulled her hair before Jessie elbowed the girl in the stomach before turning around and pushing her to the ground with all her might. She fell and hit her head on the bar before landing on the floor.

Jessie was breathing deeply and waited a moment or two for the girl to wake up but she didn't. "No… no… no." Jessie groaned and knelt next to the girl seeing blood come around her head before Jessie felt tears in her eyes, "No… no… this can't be happening. Wake up, please wake up." Jessie whispered and touched her head trying to stop the bleeding. Jessie looked around trying to see if anybody would help her but it's as if they didn't even notice her. Jessie let the tears fall when someone else knelt next to her, "What happened, love?" Klaus asked softly.

"She's… she's… she's dead. I killed… I killed her." Jessie sobbed while Klaus checked the girls pulse and found a light one, he looked at the distorted Jessie before sighing silently and bit into his wrist and fed the blood to the girl. Soon enough the girl, who he had compelled, started breathing again and she sat up. Klaus looked into her eyes and compelled her to forget what happened and go home.

Jessie looked at the girl as she left, "What?… but there was blood… I killed her." Jessie said wiping her tears confused.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Come one, let's get you back to the motel. We're on the road again tomorrow." Klaus said and stood up and walked away. Jessie frowned before following after him.

* * *

Jessie was frustrated, you want to know why? 2 months. It's been 2 months that Stefan and Jessie have been with Klaus for. And Jessie hated it so much.

She was sitting in the car while Klaus and Stefan were scaring/killing some girls. She hated that she couldn't do anything, if she got in the way then she would probably get killed by Klaus.

Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her curls, before deciding to call her brother, Tyler. Klaus had let Jessie keep her phone just as long as she didn't tell anyone where they were.

"_Hello?_" She heard Tyler say, "Hey Ty." Jessie said smiling at hearing her brothers voice.

She heard him breath a sigh of relief, "_Jessie! Are you ok? He hasn't hurt you has he? Where are you? When you coming home? Mom misses you… and… so do I_."

Jessie smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, no he hasn't Ty. You know that I can't tell you where I am, I wish I could… but I can't, I don't know… soon hopefully. I want to be back before school starts, tell Mom that I miss her as well and tell her not to get the cops involved again, they can't do anything… I miss you too Tyler," Jessie admitted.

"_He better not hurt you. I know… I will. What's been happening then?_" Tyler asked.

"Nothing much… He's just been looking for werewolves… he tried to make me trigger the curse… I nearly killed someone, but he saved her. I don't know what's going to happen… I'm scared Tyler." Jessie whispered.

"_HE WHAT? Oh God… Jessie… I know you're scared, so am I. We just need to make it through this, ok? Remember what I told you that day out on the field? Everything will be ok, what's life without problems yeah?_" He said with a small chuckle and Jessie smiled softly wiping a stray tear.

"I know…" Jessie said before she heard the screams and gulped, "I need to go. Love you Ty, tell Mom that I love her as well. I'll be home soon, bye." Jessie hung up quickly just as Tyler said, "_bye, love you too._" Before Klaus came into the car looking smug.

He looked at her as she put her phone into her pocket, "Didn't tell your brother where we were did you, love?" Klaus asked and Jessie shook her head gulping down the fear.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked already she pretty much new the answer, "Having dinner, love." Klaus answered smirking and Jessie froze and bit back the sickness in her mouth, "Where we going?" She asked him after a second. "Off to meet a friend called Ray." He said giving her a smirk just as Stefan got into the passenger seat and Klaus began to drive. Jessie watched as Stefan wiped his mouth from the blood and she saw the blood on his shirt making her feel sick again so she looked away and took deep breaths trying not to throw up.

* * *

They arrived at another bar. Klaus shook Jessie away and she wiped her eyes looking at the bar and groaned silently, "I swear everyone is an alcoholic." She muttered and got out of the car pulling at her denim shorts and white vest with a blue and white checked shirt over it. Her hair flew around her face with her bangs framing her face. She walked with her blue converse into the bar and looked around while Stefan compelled everyone and Klaus and Jessie went over to a man at the bar.

"Ray, Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked the man at the bar as Jessie went on the other side of the man and gave him a smirk. "Who wants to know?" He asked after looking at Jessie and Klaus. "I have been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, I met a young chap there with who you worked with until you moved to Memphis. Now he directed me to two lovely young women," Klaus said getting a look in his eye, "And they brought us here. To you." Jessie finished giving Ray a wink as she ordered a coke.

"I'll think I'll be going," Ray said and began to left but Klaus blocked him from going, "Not so fast mate. We only just got here. Now your type are very hard to come by," Klaus said and Jessie moved out of the way as Stefan came over, Ray went to leave the other way but Stefan blocked him as well, "I wouldn't do that." Stefan said and Jessie nodded her head in agreement, "Yep listen to them Ray." Jessie said and got her coke.

"Vampires," Ray said.

"Swifty, swift Ray. Yes my friend here is a vampire, he's compelled everyone here in the bar so don't look for any help." Klaus said smirking and Ray looked around seeing the blank stared that he got, "And my friend over there, she's really just to show off." Klaus winked at Jessie who rolled her eyes at him.

"I however, I'm something else. A different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." Klaus smirked, "You what?" Ray asked confused.

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun in tended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack, so… where can I find them Ray?" Klaus asked and Jessie rolled her eyes at his lame joke, "So not funny." She muttered getting an amused look from Stefan.

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray said shaking his head.

Stefan scratched the side of his head. "Can I get scotch on the rocks please?" Stefan asked the bar tender as Klaus sat on a stool next to Jessie, "Tell you what Ray, we're going to play a little drinking game. Something that I like to call, truth or wolfsbane." Stefan said getting the wolfsbane out of the small bag and Jessie winced, "Well this is going to be fun Ray." Klaus smirked at the werewolf.

Stefan tied Ray up against the darts board and Jessie looked away as he stirred the wolfsbane with the drink, "Why do you have to do this?" Jessie asked Klaus quietly.

He looked at her, "I want my hybrids, love. Go sit down, so you're not in the way." Klaus ordered and Jessie frowned at him but did as he said and went and sat down in a booth on her own and got her phone out seeing the date and cursing.

It was Elena's birthday.

Jessie sent a text to Elena, **Sorry that I can't be there… but happy birthday 'Lena… have fun ok? Love you x -Jessie**

**Thank you Jessie… it's ok, love you too and be careful x -Elena**

Jessie played doodle jump on her new IPhone 4 when she saw Stefan leaving and frowned standing up and walking over to Klaus, "Where's he going?" She asked talking about Stefan who had left the bar, "To sort out his brother who won't stop following us, love. Want a go?" He asked as he held out a dart for her. She shook her head, "You're disgusting." She muttered and gave Ray an apologetic look before going back to where she was sitting.

Jessie saw Klaus bite into his wrist and feed his blood to Ray who was now on the pool table, "He'll thank me for that later." Klaus called out laughing. Jessie shook her head, "You maniac." She muttered then saw Stefan come back in before she got a text from Damon, **Stefan kill Andie, be careful please JJ -Damon**

Jessie sat there in shock and looked at Stefan as Klaus snapped Ray's neck and the two of them talked while Jessie shook her head in disbelief. He's officially off the rails now.

Klaus came over to Jessie as Stefan went outside, "We're leaving." He said and Jessie looked at him before going to walk outside but Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest and looked into her green eyes with his blue before his lips were suddenly on hers. Jessie froze and kissed back before realising what she was doing and pulled back looking at him in shock and slapped him before walking outside into the night air seeing Stefan on the phone.

Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair wondering what the hell she was doing.

* * *

They were walking up the hills in the Smoky Mountains with Stefan carrying Ray while Jessie stayed behind Klaus and Stefan. She hadn't spoken to Klaus since the whole kiss and slap thing, she was a little afraid to actually. Not that she was afraid of Klaus, maybe a little I mean he did kill like three people without even caring, but she was afraid of what _he_, he being Kol, would think about the whole kiss.

It meant nothing to Jessie. There wasn't any butterflies, she didn't blush or stutter afterwards. It was nothing really. But was it nothing to Klaus? I mean why would he kiss her?

"Are you ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan. "I'm fine." Stefan replied. "You sure about that? We've been walking for quite some time, if you need some water or a sit down." Klaus taunted and Jessie thought, _I really need a sit down_ but didn't say anything.

Klaus looked at her as if daring her to say that but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction at seeing her weak so she just lifted her head higher and kept walking ignoring the burning in her legs, good thing she does track otherwise she would have been laying on the floor about three miles back.

"You know that I get that we're stuck together, but maybe we could just skip the chit-chat. It'd be great." Stefan said and Jessie nodded her head in agreement taking a sip of water from her bottle, "Yeah that would be fantastic." Jessie agreed.

"So much brooding your self loathing is suffocating you my friend," Klaus said to Stefan ignoring Jessie completely, "What are we five?" She muttered before walking past Stefan and Klaus while they had a little moment, "Maybe it's because I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves." Stefan started and Jessie came across a campsite filled with werewolves and probably humans as well making her freeze, "We've been at it all summer." Stefan finished.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we've found ourself a pack." Klaus said stopping with Stefan.

Klaus and Stefan went forward while Jessie stayed back and put her rucksack on the ground rolling her shoulders to relieve the ache in them as she watched a young women run over to Ray, "Ray… oh my god!" She said and looked at Ray before looking at Stefan and asking, "Who are you?"

"The important question is who am I," Klaus said stepping forward and Jessie had to roll her eyes, "Such a cocky hybrid." She whispered and saw Klaus give her the finger behind his back making her give a small laugh before becoming serious again, "please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

"You're the hybrid." The women said standing up in fear, "You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus said smirking.

Jessie sat down on the ground and took her phone out of her denim shorts and saw a text from Tyler. **Remember stay out of the woods and mountains tonight sis. It's the full moon. Be careful ok? -Tyler**

_Too late_ Jessie thought before putting her phone back into her pocket and saw Stefan and Klaus sit on a huge rock.

"It's fascinating really, a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon a vampire who isn't burned by the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus said before Ray suddenly gasped for breath and woke up, "Excellent timing Ray, very dramatic." Klaus stated.

Ray looked around, "What's happening to me?" He asked and Jessie leaned up and watched him carefully incase he you know, tried to suck her dry. "Stefan." Klaus said meaning for him to explain, "Are any of you human? You're friend here needs human blood to compete his transition into a vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan explained and Jessie froze, _I knew I should have killed someone to become a werewolf so I wouldn't be the chow for the bloody hybrids_ she thought annoyed and folded her arms over her chest and looked at Klaus raising an eyebrow meaning was she going to be giving her blood to the werewolf. But Klaus shook his head slightly before saying, "It doesn't take much just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend? Girlfriend? Along for the ride. You." Klaus said turning around and looking at this blonde man. Klaus went over and bit into the mans wrist before throwing him over to Stefan who held him down, the women screamed, "NO!" And went to help the man but Klaus held her still.

"If you don't drink it Ray, I will. Problem is, I don't know how to stop." Stefan said and Jessie looked away feeling disgusted and guilty about not doing anything, but what could she do?

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us or you die." Klaus said smirking to the women, "I'd rater die than be a vampire." She spat, "Wrong choice." Klaus said and fed her his got up and walked away from the site feeling sick.

Jessie stood leaning against a tree taking in deep breaths. She hated this. She hates Klaus.

Why can't she just have a normal life, being a normal 15-year-old girl. Why?

Jessie groaned and curled her hands into fists before hitting her hand against the tree. She hissed as the pain went up her arm then back down, "Well that was stupid, wasn't it sweetheart?" The British accent said amused. Jessie groaned and turned around seeing him leaning against another tree looking smug. Jessie glared at him before picking up a stone and throwing it at his head which he easily ducked.

He smirked and chuckled at her. Jessie frowned and picked up another stone and went to throw it at him but he was suddenly in front of her, "What are we five?" He asked amused and Jessie rolled her eyes at him before walking past him and bumping shoulders with his but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "So now you're in a mood?" He asked and Jessie rolled her eyes again before trying to get out of his grip but it was like stone so she turned towards him and used her other hand and pushed at his chest. Surprisingly he let go of her and let her walk away before he walked in step with her.

"How's the hand, sweetheart?" Klaus asked and Jessie shrugged, "Fine." She muttered as the pain was already disappearing, there would just be some bruising.

They came into the filed where the hybrids were waking up and were feeding on the human, "Where's Stefan?" Jessie asked confused looking for the other vampire. "He's ok, love. Well he will be ok as long as he brings backs Ray." Klaus answered.

She frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked but he just smirked and ignored her before walking away and checking on his hybrids, "Are they meant to be bleeding?" Jessie asked after looking at them. Klaus frowned a little, "Some master race." Jessie muttered, "Lose the attitude love." He snapped.

Jessie gave him an innocent look and walked around the site before going over to her bag and getting a chocolate bar out. Klaus looked at her strangely and she offered him some, "Want some?" She asked and Klaus shook his head before going back to looking at his hybrids. Jessie shrugged and finished her chocolate bar.

"Why did you kiss me the other night?" Jessie asked softly as the sun began to go down.

Klaus looked at her from where he was sitting on the rock, while Jessie was sitting by her bag.

He looked away. "Doesn't matter." He replied and went back to ignoring her but Jessie wouldn't leave it at that so she threw another stone at his back, which actually hit him, woo!

"No. Tell me." She ordered and Klaus turned and looked at her as she was stood up, she looked like an angry kitten, "You don't get to order me around, love." Klaus replied and stood up walking over to her. Jessie shrunk back a little before standing tall again, "I don't care. You can't order me around either! Look you may be the scary hybrid but you don't scare me! Now answer me!" Jessie yelled at him and Klaus smiled a little showing a small dimple.

He chuckled, "Still the same. But heres the thing, sweetheart. I'm the one who can easily undagger your little lover boy, so you better start being nicer to me. And like I said, it doesn't matter." He snapped.

Jessie glared at him, "But it does matter to me! Look it meant nothing to me and I need to know if it meant nothing to you as well!"

"It meant nothing to me!" Klaus shouted at her, "But I did it just incase it did, but it didn't!"

Jessie stood there frozen before breathing out deeply, "Good… look… I'm sorry." Jessie said.

Klaus nodded his head saying nothing before he started to make a fire. Jessie watched while sitting back down. Klaus picked the human up, "It's the end of the road for you mate," He said before biting into his neck and drinking his blood, Jessie turned away feeling a little sick before she heard a thunk and the man was pushed into the fire. "Didn't have to kill him." She stated annoyed, he smirked, "I don't have to do a lot of things, love, but I still do."

Jessie rolled her eyes and gasped when she felt a bite in her neck, "Ow." She winced and pulled away from the hybrid and picked up a stick holding it out, "Careful love, there's only on alpha here." Klaus said to the woman who had just bit Jessie, he looked around and so did Jessie and saw that all the hybrids were heading towards them, "bloody hell." Klaus muttered before taking a heart out of one that tried to bite Jessie from behind. She gasped at it, "Go somewhere else." He ordered Jessie and Jessie watched him for a second as he ripped out another heart, "GO!" He shouted annoyed and Jessie grabbed her bag before running out of the campsite holding the stick in her hand as her only defence.

Jessie was behind a tree looking out incase one of the rabid hybrids came but didn't see any. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around before screamed as one of them attacked her. She dropped her bag and stick as she was thrown onto the floor by the man, who had a bloodied face, he growled at her and she screamed again as his fangs came so close to her neck. "Nik!" Jessie screamed and tried kicking the hybrid off her but it wouldn't budge. Jessie winced as she felt it bite into her neck, "Fuck off!" She shouted annoyed and felt around for something to use and found the stick that she had dropped. Jessie grabbed it in her hand and tried to find a way to stab the hybrid. It went to bite her again but suddenly it went limp on her. Jessie, breathing deeply, quickly threw the hybrid off of her and scrambled to her feet dropping the stick to the floor. She held her bloodied neck and looked at Klaus who was holding the bloody heart. He looked pained and a little upset.

"They all went against me… I don't understand… I did everything that I was told!" He shouted and threw the heart away before looking at her, "That looks nasty." He muttered before biting into his wrist and forcing her to drink his blood, she drank the metallic taste before he pulled away and she wiped her mouth looking at him in shock.

"Thanks," She mumbled softly and he nodded his head before walking away.

Jessie looked looked at the dead hybrid and sighed. She picked up her bag and started to walk back towards where Klaus should be when Klaus walked past her, she frowned and caught up with him and was going to say something when he suddenly punched a tree and it fell down.

She kept quiet while Klaus just stood there looking at the fallen tree.

"Let's go." Jessie said quietly walking over to Klaus and taking him by the arm gently and began to walk him away and back to the car which was at the bottom of the mountain. Another bloody walk.

They got back to the motel and Jessie went straight to the room where she was meant to sleep and left Stefan and Klaus. After having a warm shower to wash away the sweat and blood, she tied her hair into a ponytail and got under the covers before falling asleep.

* * *

_November England 1864_

_Kol was walking around the market near their home. His little sister had stole his Jessie off him to do some shopping and Kol was bored so he decided to follow them and see what they were up to. _

_He found them by the market getting some fruit and vegetables talking to each other like little girls talking about the boy they liked, "You and my brother then?" Rebakah asked smirking. Kol rolled his eyes and stayed a safe distance away watching them. He saw Jessie blushed which made him smirk, "What of me and your brother?" Jessie asked softly and paid for the fruit before walking away with Rebekah. "Hm… nothing… you two are adorable together! Never thought that my dear brother would be one for loving," Rebekah stated and Jessie sighed, "Loving a human…" Jessie whispered and Kol frowned a little._

_Rebekah looked at the young girl, "I know that you are… human… but believe me. My brother is smitten for you. He loves you Jessie. We all do, you're family now." Rebekah grinned and Jessie smiled._

_Kol smiled a little at his sister and watched as they passed the stool he was hiding behind without noticing him, Kol smirked and walked up behind Jessie giving her a quick kiss on the cheek starling her. "Kol," Jessie groaned annoyed and whacked him on the chest, he smirked at her and nodded at his sister who smiled at them before he saw an annoyed look on his sisters face, "Were you following us?" Rebekah accused him._

_Kol looked at them innocently, "Of course not, dear sister. I would never do that." He said innocently and Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Kol." She groaned, "This is girl time. You always get Jessie," Rebekah whined and Jessie giggled at the siblings, "Too bad dear sister, she's mine." Kol said smirking and laced an arm around Jessie's waist and kissed her temple. Jessie smiled softly at him before giving Rebekah and apologetic look who rolled her eyes at the couple, "Be happy that I love you both. I'll see you two at home." Rebekah said and took the basket off Jessie and walked by ignoring the envious looks of the other women. _

_"It was girl time, Kol." Jessie muttered pouting slightly and began to walk away from him, Kol caught up to her easily and gave her a puppy dog look, "Sorry, beautiful. I just couldn't stand being away from you. Forgive me?" He asked softly and kissed her hand, Jessie shook her head, "Hmm… no." She answered smirking a little and walked away again. _

_Kol stared after her and grinned before catching up to her, "You'll forgive me soon enough. Nobody can not forgive me, I mean look at me, I'm handsome." He gloated and Jessie scoffed although she did agree with that, "Yes well I\m not going to forgive you." Jessie said as they came across the land of the castle where they were living. Kol looked around before picking Jessie up and took off with her to the lake where they were a few days ago for their first date. Kol gently laid her down on the soft grass, luckily it wasn't wet they were in luck for some sun today._

_"Kol," Jessie giggled as he hovered above her before kissing her nose gently and then he fell down laying next to her, he pulled her into his chest and she laid her head on his chest making circles with her fingers on his white shirt. "Forgive me yet love?" Kol whispered and kissed her hair before he went back to playing with the bouncy curls curling them around his fingers, "Yes…" She sighed softly and closed her eyes enjoying the November sun on her face. _

_"Good… I can't stand the thought of you never forgiving me," He murmured._

* * *

**A/N: FINISHED! SOOOOO WHAT D'YOU THINK? Like the little flashback? I realised that I had made a mistake in the past chapters… dun, dun duuunnn…. Jessie had the box of things from the past, Damon had gave it back to her… ehhh…. no one noticed shhh… ;) sooo when she gets back to Mystic Falls expect to see some things from the past… journals… sketches… letters… etc etc ;) sooo…. review please! 2 reviews before next chappie my lovelies… no questions today… not got any… WOW. BUTTT….. only around 11/12 episodes till Kol is in it! JUMP WITH ME PEOPLE OMGGGG… so like 7 chapters… ish maybe? WOOOOOOOZZAAASSS! REVIEW LOVELIES! Till next time… be safe and eat chocolate…. ;)**


	30. The End Of The Affair

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 30**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS MY LOVELIES I LOVE THEM! So... moving swiftly on... Hope you are all having a great Easter and eating loads of chocolate! I'm off for the next two weeks, half term, so that means I'll be updating more :) soooo yeah... not that long haha... on with the show... Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

**The End Of The Affair**

* * *

"Wake up, love. We're leaving." Klaus said coming into the motel room and was surprised to see Jessie sitting on the bed looking at something. "Good… you're up. We're leaving, love." Klaus said and Jessie nodded her head mutely and took one last look at whatever it was that she was looking at before getting off the bed and grabbing her bag, she put the thing in her bag before zipping it up and lifting it onto her shoulder. She moved her side braid so it wasn't caught under her bag before looking at Klaus, "Where are we going?" She asked him walking out the door and looked around for Stefan but didn't see him anywhere. "We're off to Chicago, love." Klaus said following her. They left the motel room and she shut the door before they went down the stairs, Klaus handed over the keys before leading Jessie outside and went to the car where she saw Stefan in the passenger seat. Jessie hopped in the back and got her phone out with her headphones and began to listen to music when she saw that Klaus was going to talk to her. "Rude," Klaus muttered ignoring the amused look from Stefan and Klaus began to drive to Chicago.

* * *

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said when they pulled into a big closed room. Jessie jumped out the car leaving her bag in there and wrapped the headphones around her phone before putting her phone on her jean pocket and went and stood next to Stefan, "What are we doing here?" Stefan asked Klaus after giving Jessie a small smile which she returned.

"I know how much you loved it here, bringing back the gold old ripper days," Klaus said opening a door looking onto the city. Jessie took in all the lights and was a little shocked, she hasn't been anywhere but Mystic Falls so yeah she was shocked to be seeing Chicago.

"Blocked out most of them, lot of blood lot of partying." Stefan replied looking outside, "The details, it's all a blur."

"Well that is a crying shame, the details is what makes it legend." Klaus replied, "Word was that once the Ripper of Monteray got lonely, so he escaped to the city got comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then which made everything so much fun." Klaus finished and Jessie looked away from the site and looked at Stefan seeing him lost in thought and so was Klaus. Jessie coughed, "Well… that sounds lovely… but what are we really doing here Nik?" Jessie asked and Klaus looked at her and gave her a wink, "Chicago was magical," Klaus said, "Yeah well I'll take your word for it, like I said I don't remember much of it." Stefan replied and Jessie and him stepped away so Klaus got close the door, "Down to business then." He said.

"Look why am Jessie and I still with you? You've had your fun, your hybrids failed I mean don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked and Jessie turned and looked at Klaus as well wanting to know the answer, We've come to see my favourite witch, if anyone can help us with our hybrid problem. It's her." Klaus said and Jessie sighed, from what she knows she doesn't have much luck with witches and they normally tell her whacky things like she needs to "heal" ah god old Bree, eh?

* * *

The next day Jessie changed into a pair of black studded shorts with a blue tank then a denim jacket over the top. She left her hair down already seeing her hair getting longer again, damn her hair grew. She clipped her bangs back with a grip on either side of her head before going through her bag and getting the photo that Elijah had gave to her. She was looking at it yesterday when Klaus had came in. It just brought back so many emotions, it confused her a little. This photo meant something to her and she tried remembering anything else about her past but it felt like a block was there stopping her, like a wall stopping her from knowing. She didn't know why.

Jessie slipped on her black converse before stuffing the photo in her bag again and went out of the room they were staying in and went into the parking lot where Stefan and Klaus were waiting for her.

Klaus drove them to a bar called Gloria's, Jessie got out lifting her bag onto her shoulder and began to walk inside with the two, "Looks familiar doesn't it?" Klaus asked and Jessie looked around, what was with witches and bars? Seriously?

"I can't believe this place is still here," Stefan said looking around and Jessie did as well, "You've got to be kidding me." A women said with white hair. Jessie looked at her confused before realising that this was the witch.

"So… a hybrid walks into the bar asks-" Klaus began but Jessie and the witch both said at the same time, "Stop." The two women looked at each other before the witch carried on, "You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny." Jessie giggled, "I like you." Jessie said pointing to the women who smiled at her. "Jessie Lockwood I presume?" Gloria asked and Jessie nodded her head, "Let me guess… the witches talk?" She asked and Gloria laughed while nodding her head before looking at Stefan and saying, "I remember you."

"Yeah, you're Gloria… shouldn't you be?" Stefan trailed, "Old and dead? Now if I died who's' going to run this place?" Gloria asked and Jessie raised her hand, "I will." She said smirking slightly, "Too young." Stefan said to her before returning back to Gloria while Jessie pouted and went over to a booth and threw her bag down, "Gloria is a very powerful witch," Klaus supplied.

Gloria nodded her head in agreement, "I can slow the ageing down some, herbs and spells but don't worry it'll catch up to me one day."

"Stefan why don't you go fix us up a drink from behind the bar, give Jessie only a coke." Klaus said and Stefan looked at him before saying, "Sure." And went off to the bar where Jessie was not sitting on the bar stool looking at the drinks behind it. She saw Stefan come over and he went to the fridge and got a coke out before giving it to Jessie while Klaus and Gloria talked. Jessie wasn't paying attention she was playing angry birds on her phone drinking her coke but looked up when Stefan asked, "What is this?" Jessie tried looking at the photo but it wasn't facing her, "Well I told you Stefan… Chicago is a magical place." Klaus filled in, "But this is me…with you." Jessie looked at the photo in shock before looking over at Klaus confused.

"We're going wake Rebekah, Jessie stay here with Gloria. Don't run. Come along now Stefan." Klaus said and left, Stefan looked at Jessie who nodded her head at him saying that she'll be fine before he left as well. Gloria sighed then looked at Jessie and smiled, "Hey doll, so how come you're stuck with Klaus?" Gloria asked opening up the doors before coming behind the bar, "He's kind of made me… but it's only for the summer. I hope it's only for the summer," Jessie muttered the last bit and Gloria looked at her.

"Sorry to here that, doll." Gloria said wiping the counter, "It's cool… just miss my mom and brother. So how much do you know about you know the past?" Jessie asked Gloria taking a sip of her coke, Gloria smiled, "Now I can't say. You see the witch, a very stupid one at that but she was powerful, made the spell the only way you can find out about anything is when Kol is undaggered. She didn't know that you were going to come back alive in the future but before you 'died' she had linked your life to Kol's. You feel what he feels, then he feels what you feel. He can basically control you and vice versa, you control each other. Kol was the only other person that really knew what had actually happened, other than yourself but you can't find out until he is awakened." Gloria explained and Jessie groaned, "But how did I really die?" Jessie asked wanting to know the answer, "Someone killed you. That's all I know, thats all anyone knows except you and Kol also the person who killed you." Gloria replied before people started to come into the bar. "What happened to the witch?" Jessie asked quietly, "She died, Kol killed her." Gloria replied before serving people.

Jessie sighed and went over to the booth where her bag was and sat down while people started to fill up the club.

So someone killed her, but who? It wasn't the witch, it couldn't of been Kol… but who then?

Jessie slipped her bag onto her shoulder and left the booth as some older guys were giving her looks which was making her feel creeped out, pigs. Out of nowhere someone just picked her up by the waist, Jessie squealed, "Hey JJ," She heard Damon greet, Jessie was finally put down and she turned around before pulling Damon into a tight hug, "I missed you too," Damon chuckled but hugged the younger girl back, "What are you doing here?" Jessie asked in shock pulling back, Damon smirked and took her bag and lifted it onto his shoulder instead and began to walk to the bar taking her hand, "Came to get you and ripper Stefan back." Damon said giving her a smirk and she smiled at him still in shock.

"Well look what the wind blew in, last I heard you hated this place." Gloria said to Damon while Jessie just looked around wondering if Elena was here, "Gloria, damn. If I knew you were going to age like this I would have stuck around," Damon said and Jessie shook her head, "Ignore him." she said to Gloria taking her arm away from Damon and sitting on a stool, Damon gave Jessie her bag back, "I always did like you better. But I see that you brother is still running in the wrong crowd, and Klaus is dragging Jessie with him." Gloria said giving Jessie a coke and Jessie nodded her head in thanks, "You've seen him?" Damon asked.

Gloria nodded her head, "With Klaus, bad combo." Gloria said pouring a drink, "You know where they went?" Damon asked and Gloria looked at Jessie basically telling her not to say anything before Gloria answered, "They'll be back in later tonight, they're out running a little errand for me."

She gave Damon a drink and he took her hand, "Gloria, don't be a tease what kind of errand?"

She chuckled and touched his hand, "Hm I don't think so, you may be cute but you're still a vampire." She said before leaving Jessie with Damon.

Damon groaned before downing his drink and looking at Jessie, "Do you know where they are, JJ?" Damon asked her looking at her carefully, Jessie drunk her coke but shook her head, "Nope." She said and it wasn't a lie, she didn't know where they were, "Hm… ok. I'll be back in later tonight ok? Then you'll be coming home. I promise." He said and kissed her forehead before leaving her, Jessie went to go after him but she had already lost him in the crowd, she groaned and went back to the bar and finished her coke depressingly.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked and sat next to her while Stefan sat on the other side of her, she groaned again, "Great… you're back." She muttered and finished the second coke that Gloria had given her before Gloria came back with another one and a drink for Stefan and Klaus, "Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked confused, "She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand," Klaus said smirking. Jessie drunk her coke before laying her head on her folded arms that were on the bar and looked forward mutely, "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." Klaus said speaking to Stefan now, "This was why you asked me to be your wingman as you liked the way that I tortured innocent people." Stefan said and Jessie tried not throwing up her coke thinking about how Stefan could torture innocent people, "Well that's certainly half of it." Klaus replied.

"Whats the other half?" Stefan demanded, "The other half Stefan is that you use to want to be my wing man," Klaus said pouring some shots, before he handed a shot to Stefan over Jessie's head. Jessie looked at Klaus, but he shook his head at her smirking, she rolled her eyes before standing up and taking her coke and bag and sitting a few seats down from the vampire and hybrid.

* * *

_January England 1865 _

_"Nik has anyone ever told you that you are annoying?" Jessie snapped annoyed at the Original. Klaus rolled his blue eyes at Jessie and moved her out of the way from her canvas effortlessly, "Many times, love. Mainly you. Now let me paint it, you're ruining it." He muttered and carried on painting from where Jessie had finished, making it neater. Jessie frowned and glared at the vampire, "Don't glare at me, love." Klaus muttered and neatened the edges of the flower that Jessie had drew onto the canvas, "I was painting not you. It's my painting, Nik." She whined like a child and pouted, Klaus ignored her and carried on painting the flower. "I'm telling Elijah," Jessie pouted, "Yes go fetch my big brother, as I'm so scared of him." Klaus said sarcastically and Jessie rolled her green eyes at him before storming out of the drawing room in search for another Original that can help her._

_Picking up her dress, Jessie jumped down two stairs before walking around the castle looking for someone when she felt hands on her waist, "Morning, beautiful." Kol murmured and kissed her cheek lightly. Jessie instantly smiled and turned around seeing his ruffled hair from just waking up, "Kol it's midday." She said and sorted out his soft hair but it didn't seem to want to be tamed so she just left it, "You could have woken me up, darling." He said and pulled her braid softly, Jessie shook her head giving him a look, "Kol trying to wake you up is horrible. You hate waking up, last time I woke you up when I woke up early you bit me!" She accused and Kol gave her a smirk, "Well you shouldn't taste so good, then should you darling?" Kol smirked and Jessie rolled her green eyes at him and walked away but Kol wrapped a arm around her waist pulling her into his hard chest._

_"Not so fast, beautiful. Why did you storm out of Nik's art room?" Kol asked turning her back around and keeping her hands on her waist to hold her, "He basically stole my painting! I was painting this flower that I had drew but he just moved me out of the way and began to paint!" She pouted and Kol looked at her before laughing, "Oh darling, to be fair… you can't paint." He said and Jessie frowned at him before walking away._

_"Thanks Kol," She shouted to him and walked off._

_Kol shook his head with a grin on his lips before chasing after her and moving them into his bed chambers, "Come on darling, I'm sorry. I love you," He said and lifted her head up to look at him, Jessie closed her eyes and Kol chuckled before kissing her on the lips gently which made her open her eyes, she frowned at him and pulled away whacking his chest, "That's mean." She mumbled._

_"But it worked, sorry beautiful." Kol murmured into her neck, "Whatever brown eyes." She replied playfully before he playfully bit her neck and she giggled trying to get away from him._

* * *

"I'm confused, if we were such great friends then how come I only know you for the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an alter fire." Stefan asked, "Yeah me too. I mean we were supposedly friends in 1864-1865 how come I only know you for killing my best friend?" Jessie asked coming back over the the tow mex and sitting next to Klaus who looked over at her before he answered Stefan's question, "All good things must come to an end." Klaus replied to Stefan before looking at Jessie, "And you died." He said bluntly and Jessie shrugged, "Nice to know." She mumbled.

"Wait you two knew each other in 1864?" Stefan asked Jessie confused, "When my dad sent me away I went to live with the Originals. Fell in love, got into witch business then died. But I knew one Original in Mystic Falls but he made me forget but then made me remember when we were in England, confusing right?" Jessie filled in drinking another coke. "It wasn't Elijah was it?" Stefan asked and Jessie shook head head a small smile playing at her lips, "Not Elijah. Another one…" Jessie said smirking slightly.

After a moment Stefan looked at Klaus, "You compelled me to forget."

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on," Klaus replied, "better to have a clean slate." Then he finished his drink.

Jessie frowned, "But why? You should have to cover your tracks unless you're running from someone." Jessie asked and Klaus looked at her with a small glare, "Story times over." Klaus said and Jessie and stefan shared a look at each other before Jessie turned her head and saw Damon make a signal to Stefan before he left, "I need another drink, a real one." Stefan said before leaving.

Jessie looked at Klaus as he poured himself another one, "So now you're moody? Just answer the questions. Stefan wants to know what his past is about, just give him the answers. Who were you running from?" Jessie questioned him. Klaus looked at her emotionlessly before saying, "That's none of your business."

Jessie rolled her eyes at him before Damon came and sat down on the other side of Klaus, he gave Jessie a smirk, "I see they've opened the doors to the rift-raft now." Klaus said to him.

"Oh honey I've been called worse." Damon said and Klaus chuckled, "Yep by me." Jessie winked at Damon while Klaus was playing with the cocktail umbrella in his hands as people started to leave, "You don't give up do you?" Klaus asked.

"Give me Jessie and my brother back, then you'll never have to see me again." Damon smirked and Jessie looked at Klaus hoping he agrees to it, "Well I promised stefan that I wouldn't let you die but how many freebies did OI sign up for cause clearly you want to die otherwise you wouldn't be here," Klaus said and Jessie rolled her eyes while Damon said, "What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker."

Suddenly Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat, "Damon!" Jessie screamed in shock and stood up dropping her bag to the floor.

Klaus was lifting Damon up from the ground and stabbed him with the cocktail umbrella, "Oh dear what was that? I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus said and stabbed him again, "Klaus stop it." Jessie said worried for Damon, but Klaus ignored her, "No that's not it," Klaus said before stabbing him again, "Oh almost." He said and Jessie groaned before glaring at Klaus, "You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan I am so much more fun." Damon gasped out, before Klaus threw Damon over and smashed a table. Jessie screamed and held her hand to her mouth, "Stop it!" She yelled at Klaus but Klaus came over to her and gave her a snapped sharp chair leg that he had broken off. "Off you go, love." He to her giving it to her, but Jessie shook her head, he sighed, "Do it or it'll be even painful for Damon." Klaus said and Jessie took the stake before going over Damon, "Sorry," She muttered to him feeling tears in her eyes, "You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus said from where he was standing looking over Jessie.

Jessie sighed and went to stake Damon in the stomach instead of the heart, she wasn't going to kill him, but it suddenly caught alight she hissed and threw the stake and it hit Klaus in the face before going onto the floor, "Ouch." Klaus said glaring slightly at Jessie but she glared back at him, "Really?" Klaus asked annoyed, "Not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria ordered and Jessie sighed in relief, "You don't have to negotiate your brothers freedom, when I'm done, he won't want to come back." Klaus said and Damon groaned before standing up and Jessie made sure he was ok but he just gave her a small smile.

Klaus looked at Jessie then at Damon, "Take Jessie as a sign of good will. Look after he thought mate, she's pretty precious." Klaus smirked. Jessie stood their frozen but Damon had already grabbed Jessie's bag and took her arm pulling her out of the bar, Jessie looked back and Klaus was already back to drinking but he turned and looked at Jessie before looking away. Jessie breathed a sigh of relief when she was outside and looked at Stefan who was passing them, Stefan looked at Jessie and nodded his head, "Be careful." He said to her before going back in.

Jessie and Damon looked at each other before walking to the car. Jessie got in the back and threw her bag next to her having a giddily feeling inside, she was finally free!

"You ok?" Damon asked Elena, "Just drive." She mumbled. Jessie looked at her her excited feeling drifting away, "He'll be fine 'Lena… trust me," Jessie whispered and the older girl turned and looked at her giving her a smile, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you right? They haven't done anything to you?" Elena asked like a concerned mother forgetting about Stefan for know, Jessie gave her a small relieved smile, "I'm fine… No they didn't hurt me," She whispered and leaned her head against the window, Elena looked at the younger girl while Damon began to drive and sighed, Tyler had told everyone, well the people who were involved with the supernatural, about what Klaus had tried to do to Jessie and from know on they were going to be looking out for her. She was the youngest, she wasn't meant to be involved in this.

* * *

Jessie fell asleep on the car journey back to Mystic Falls. Damon had contacted Tyler and told him to meet them at Elena's house, it was around 4am when they arrived back at Mystic Falls. Tyler was waiting outside the Gilbert household pacing, when he saw the car come up he ran to the door and opened it seeing his younger sister asleep, Tyler took her bag and lifted it onto his shoulder before carefully picking Jessie up

Tyler looked at Damon and Elena, "Thank you." He said quietly and they nodded before Tyler left with Jessie in his arms. He drove them back to his house and took her inside, he laid her gently on her bed and looked at his little sister not believing that she was really here.

He took in her new hair do and smiled slightly already guessing that it was growing out, he placed the bag on the floor before kissing her forehead. "It's alright now, you're safe." He whispered then left his sister to get her rest.

* * *

**A/N: sooo what d'you think? Review please! I know not one of my best but yeah... hehe... review! 2 reviews like normal :) till next time my lovelies, stay safe ;)**


	31. Disturbing Behaviour

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 31**

**A/N: ahhh! Thank you for the reviews my lovelies! Now err about Kol dying… what do you lot all think? I've got something in my head but you know… he has to die for it… and to do the other episodes Kol has to be dead… but I can work with it I guess… leave your thoughts on it :) on with the chapter! Sorry about any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Disturbing Behaviour**

* * *

Jessie woke the the next morning feeling happy? She looked around and saw that she was back in her own room. She was finally home. No more hormonal hybrid!

Jessie swung her legs over her bed and ran a hand through her bed hair feeling excited when her bedroom door burst open and her mother came running in with Tyler who looked like he was trying to stop their mom, "Jessie!" Carol said relieved and pulled Jessie up and into a hug. Jessie returned the hug feeling tears sting her eyes, "Hey mom." Jessie whispered softly while her mom tightened her grip on her daughter, "Are you ok? Tyler has told me everything." Carol explained and Jessie frowned looking over at Tyler, "Everything?" Jessie asked confused. Carol nodded her head, "Yes I know all about the vampires, werewolves and the witches… I can't believe that he basically kidnapped you! Also tried to make you kill a poor stranger? He's disgusting." Carol said and Jessie gave her a small smile, "I'm fine though mom. Everything is alright." Jessie said and Carol nodded before pulling Tyler into a hug with Jessie as well, Jessie giggled.

After her mother had made sure she was perfectly safe, and made her tell her exactly what happened, minus the kiss of course, Jessie was finally able to have a shower.

She changed into a pair of white shorts and a peach t-shirt. Jessie left her hair down to show off her new hair-do, she grabbed her phone putting it in her pocket before slipping on some ankle socks then her black converse. Jessie grabbed the vervain bracelet, she hasn't worn it for ages, before going downstairs and getting some orange juice. Tyler was sitting on the counter drinking some coffee while texting with a smile on his face, Jessie put her empty glass down and smirked before walking over to Tyler then taking his phone, "Hey!" He yelled in defence but Jessie ignored him and ran out of the kitchen checking who he was texting, it was Caroline,

"Oh texting _Caroline_? What's been going on since I've been gone then." She asked as she ran into the living room. Tyler grabbed his phone out of her hands and rolled his eyes at her, "Care's dad was here yesterday… mom kind of reported her to him and he was basically torturing her." Tyler explained and Jessie frowned, "Mom did?" Jessie asked confused, "Yeah but she didn't know about anyone else… she just thought that I was a vampire. But it's ok now, Damon should have compelled Bill so he's on his merry way," Tyler replied and Jessie nodded her head moving her bangs out of her face.

"Nice hair-do… But I miss the fringe and long hair," Tyler said flicking a curl and walking pass Jessie.

Jessie looked at her hair before following Tyler outside, "Me too… but it'll grow out quickly. Where we going then bro?" Jessie asked cheekily and got into his truck. Tyler rolled his eyes, "I'll drop you off at the Gilbert's then I'm going to see Care… you know to make sure that she's ok." Tyler said and Jessie smirked at him but said nothing.

Jessie jumped out of Tyler's truck and waved to Tyler before walking up to the porch and freezing. No more Jenna… Jenna won't be there to help make fun of Jeremy with her… she won't be there to offer her ice-cream or to offer her girl talks… she's gone.

Jessie shook her head and went to go knock but Jeremy opened the door, he looked at Jessie in shock before picking her up into a hug and spinning her around, "Hi Jer." Jessie giggled at him and he laughed, "I was just about to come and see you! Elena told me that you were back when she got in last night, I would've come right then but Elena told me to wait until you were up." Jeremy said and Jessie laughed as he finally put her down, "Yeah that was probably a good idea." Jessie agreed and he chuckled, "Are you alright?" Jeremy asked her seriously.

She sighed, "Seriously I'm fine… I wish everybody will just stop asking me that," Jessie muttered and Jeremy laughed and kissed her head, "Everyone cares about you, of course they're going to be worried about you Jessie," Jeremy said and Jessie nodded her head, "Right then… we're going to a party, you know Dylan Towler?" Jessie nodded her head at him, "Well his family is loaded and there is going to be a party today. It's starts in about an hour actually, so we're going. Swimming party." Jeremy said not really giving Jessie the choice as he was already pulling her to his car.

Jessie shook her head as she got into his car, "I need my swimming stuff then." Jessie said as he threw his bag in the back, "Oh.. yeah, right your house first then we're off to party!" Jeremy cheered while Jessie just giggled and rolled her eyes.

They went back to her house, luckily her mom was out, she quickly changed into her swim stuff then put her clothes back over her swimming gear, before putting spare clothes in a bag before they went to Dylan's house.

* * *

Jessie and Jeremy left their bags in the car before they went into Dylan's house, they looked around as they entered Dylan's house and saw most people from her school, most teenagers were already drunk and it was only 1pm. Jessie and Jeremy looked at each other before shrugging and each grabbed a beer from the side that wasn't opened, "Let the fun begin." Jeremy said and tapped his bottle with Jessie's before they drunk the beer.

* * *

During the party, Jeremy and Jessie had split up, luckily Kayla wasn't at the party she was on holiday, and Jessie had found Kyle sitting on his eyes drinking, Jessie sighed and went and sat next to him taking his cup and drinking it, coke and vodka.

"Hey- oh… hey Jessie." Kyle said and took his drink back drinking it, "Hey Kyle… how you holding up?" She asked him knowing that he was probably depressed because his girlfriend was dead, "Alright… you? I haven't seen you all summer your mom said that you had gone to stay with some family friends." Kyle replied and gave the drink to Jessie who finished it, "I'm… ok. Yeah I was." Jessie lied and Kyle nodded his head before they were in silence, "She's really gone isn't she? Police said that she had fell and hit her head when walking home one night, she was left to die on her own." Kyle said. Jessie's hands clenched and crushed the paper cup, "You ok?" Kyle asked her and she nodded her head moving a strand of hair away from her face, "Yeah… I'm going to get another drink." Jessie muttered and left Kyle.

She wiped her eyes, she was not going to cry again, she needs to move on. Megan wouldn't want her crying over her all the time. She needs to move on and get on with her life.

Jessie wasn't looking where she was going so she bumped into someone, "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Jessie said seeing the boy in front of her with a stained shirt, he bit his lip, "It's… it's ok." He stuttered and Jessie looked at him, he was your dorky kind of boy, cute dork. He had blonde hair that was neatly combed to one side, with bright blue eyes and black glasses. He was tall and pale, barely any muscle on him but he was cute. Jessie frowned a little, "Haven't seen you before… Are you new?" Jessie asked.

He nodded his head pushing his glasses up, "Er… yeah… I'm Liam Glass." He held his hand out, Jessie smiled at him softly and shook his hand, "Jessie Lockwood… I'm so sorry for ruining your shirt! Wait… come with me," Jessie said thinking of an idea and took the boys hand and went in search for Jeremy, she found him in the swimming pool and she went over to his clothes, "Jer I'm taking your shirt!" She shouted to him he just gave her the thumbs up before going back to talking to his friends. Jessie rolled her eyes before turning and facing Liam who looked awkward standing there with a stained shirt, "Look it's geek boy." Dylan shouted pointing over at Liam, Jessie frowned and ignored them, "Ignore them, here you go. Go change into this shirt," Jessie said and pushed him off gently, Liam looked back at her but Jessie just nodded her head so he went to find a toilet to change his shirt.

Jessie waited there while giving glares at Dylan every now and again before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Liam in Jeremy's black t-shirt, which was a little wide for him since Jeremy has suddenly buffed up but it looked alright with the jeans he was wearing.

"Looks good, seriously though I'm sorry about the shirt." Jessie apologised again but Liam just gave her a nervous smile, "It's… fine." He mumbled blushing slightly, Jessie gave him a small smile, "So… where did you move from? If you don't mind me asking," Jessie said as they moved to sit down on the grass, as the sun began to set, "N-no… It's fine… I moved from California." Liam answered and Jessie nodded her head, "Wow… I've always wanted to go there, why did you move to boring old Mystic Falls then?" Jessie joked, Mystic Falls was far from boring if you really knew the secrets, "My mom… s-she got a new job." Liam replied quietly and Jessie gave him a small smile, "I don't bite, so you don't need to be scared of me." Jessie joked and Liam gave her a proper smile making her smile, he just had one of those smiles that made you want to smile.

Jessie looked over at Dylan's little group of friends who were joking about and were drunk, "If they give you any trouble, tell me ok? I'll get my brother to sort them out, he's Tyler Lockwood." Jessie said and Liam looked over at Dylan's group of friends before he nodded his head, "Thanks Jessie…" He said softly. Jessie smiled at him before her and Liam began to talk some more and he wasn't as shy but he was still shy around her, by the end of the night they had exchanged numbers and Liam was leaving while Jessie was looking around for Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Jessie shouted looking around as some people were passed out on the floor, Jessie found him laying down looking at the stars. She groaned knowing that he was probably drunk.

"Jeremy Gilbert, I swear to god if you are drunk I will kill you." She threatened him and he hiccupped before laughing, yeah he's drunk.

Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she held a hand out, Jeremy looked at it and took her hand but instead of helping him up, he pulled her down, "Jer!" Jessie groaned giggling a little at her best friend. Jeremy grinned at her, "Look at how pretty the stars are Jessie!" He whispered excited, Jessie sighed and looked at he stars, "Very pretty. Now come on, we need to leave before my brother and your sister come and kill us." Jessie said but Jeremy pouted.

"No. I want to stay and look at the pretty stars." He whined like a baby, Jessie rolled her eyes at him, "Jeremy move your ass now." She ordered him as she stood up. Jeremy shook his head stubbornly, "Fine." She muttered and got her phone out and called Elena.

"_Hello_?" Elena said.

"Elena? It's Jessie… Jeremy and I are at Dylan Towler's party and Jer like… kind of got drunk… he's the ride home, up for picking us up?" Jessie asked sweetly.

"_So going to murder him… I'll be there in five sweetie, try and get Jer outside._" Elena said.

"Ok… see you soon." Jessie said before hanging up.

She looked at Jeremy then titled her head smirking.

* * *

Jeremy screamed as the cold water hit him and quickly scrambled to his feet already feeling the beer wearing off, "Jessie I'm going to kill you!" He muttered before chasing after the bronze haired girl who threw the bucket at the side and ran to the front of the house where she saw Elena's car and Tyler had also come with her.

Jessie and Jeremy both stopped before looking at their brother/sister, "Hi Ty," Jessie said innocently smiling but Tyler just raised an eyebrow, "We're taking Elena's car to her house, where my car is then we're going home and having a chat." Tyler said.

Jessie groaned before going to Jeremy's car and getting her bag out then looking at Jeremy who was soaked and had no shirt on as his shirt was with Liam, and he didn't bother putting his spare shirt on, Jessie smirked a little before getting into Elena's car while Elena and Jeremy got into Jeremy's car.

Tyler drove to Elena's house in silence before they got out and Jessie waved to Elena and Jeremy before getting into her brothers car then they drove in silence back to their house.

* * *

"How much did you drink?" Tyler asked Jessie as she walked into the house, Jessie thought about it, "Not that much…" She muttered, truth is she can hold the alcohol a little better than when she first had it with Jeremy.

Tyler sighed, "It was just a party Ty, no big deal." Jessie mumbled.

"No big deal? Jessie guys could take advantage of you when you're drunk! What would have happened if Klaus had came back and taken off with you again? What then?" Tyler shouted and Jessie frowned, "Klaus wouldn't come back. He let me go Tyler. I just want things to go back to how they were! But I can't if you are acting so damn protective of me!" Jessie shouted before storming upstairs and slamming her door shut.

Jessie went straight onto her bed feeling angry, _why does Tyler have to control my life?_ Jessie thought annoyed.

Tyler ran a hand through his hair before picking a pillow up and throwing it at the wall in anger. He just wanted to look out for his baby sister, he only just got her back. He didn't want to lose her again, she means to much to him.

* * *

The next day, Jessie went downstairs and saw that Tyler was making coffee. Tyler looked at Jessie before going back to making coffee. Jessie ignored him as well and got some orange juice then went back upstairs to her bedroom passing her mom who looked on at her confused.

"What's happened?" Carol asked Tyler as he drunk his coffee, Tyler rolled his eyes, "Nothing. I'm going out, got football practice." He muttered before finishing his coffee then leaving Carol standing there confused.

* * *

Caroline went to the Lockwood's house to pick Jessie up so they could go to Elena's house, Jessie was waiting outside with her bag sluing over her shoulder as she was going to go to track practice afterwards.

Caroline's car pulled up and Jessie saw Bonnie in there and grinned at the witch before jumping into the car and squealing a little, "Bonnie!" Jessie grinned at the witch, Bonnie grinned back and Caroline smiled at them, "Are you ok?" Bonnie asked Jessie quickly and Jessie nodded her head running a hand through her hair, "Yeah… yeah I'm fine." She said giving a small smile, "So when did you get back into town?" Jessie asked her smiling. Bonnie grinned, "This morning actually, Care saw me and we came to get you before going to Elena's." Bonnie explained and Jessie nodded her head smiling at the older girl before they arrived at Elena's house, "Right bonnie stay there, Jessie with me girlie," Caroline said and took the bowl which was for the Founder's party which luckily Jessie didn't have to go to.

"We come baring gifs," Jessie grinned at Elena, "Please tell me that's not chilli." Elena said smiling and nodding to Caroline's bowl which was actually chilli… Jessie gave Bonnie the thumbs up before behind her back and Bonnie came into view, "I'm back!" Bonnie grinned, "Bonnie!" Elena grinned, "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the three of you." Bonnie said looking at the other girls who nodded their head before Jeremy came down, "Bonnie," He said smiling, "Jeremy," Bonnie replied smiling and went over to him giving him a hug before kissing her.

Jessie and Caroline shared a look which each other smiling before they went into the kitchen, Caroline put the bowl down and looked at Jessie before suddenly pulling her into a hug, "I missed you like so much girl!" Caroline said and Jessie giggled but hugged her back, "Missed you too Care…" Jessie mumbled, "You ok?" Caroline asked mainly talking about Megan and Jessie nodded her head, "You?" She asked and Caroline sighed, "Yeah… just miss her…" She trailed and Jessie nodded her head they pulled away and Caroline smiled again, "So… what's going on with you and my brother?" Jessie asked her smirking while Caroline rolled her eyes, "We're going out…" She mumbled and Jessie squealed and hugged Caroline again before pulling away, "Yay! Ty never told me… douche." She muttered while Caroline chuckled then Bonnie and Elena came in raising their eyes at the two girls but said nothing.

Jessie and Bonnie were sat down on the stools while Caroline helped Bonnie, "Problem with my dad's normal side of the family makes for a really boring summer," Bonnie groaned and Jessie giggled, "After the last few days I would kill for a normal family." Caroline said, oh yeah her dad… "After the last two months I want some normal," Jessie spoke up and Bonnie looked at her giving her a small smile.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Caroline asked as she lifted the pot and Elena began to use the spoon to put it in the other bowl, "Damon helped a little." Elena admitted.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked confused, "Nothing wrong with D helping out Elena," Jessie defended. "Both of you can stop judging, he's just trying to be a good friend," Elena said speaking about Caroline and Bonnie before hissing in pain, Jessie sat up confused, "Ow." Elena groaned, "Did I splash you?" Caroline asked confused, "No, my necklace." Elena said and peeled her necklace off her chest, Jessie frowned and grabbed her necklace automatically, "It burned you." Jessie said confused.

Elena took it off as Caroline said, "Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't be wearing it." Jessie looked at the blonde, "Caroline." She warned lightly, "What? I'm just saying if you're going to be cooking without Stefan." Caroline defended and Elena rolled her eyes, but Bonnie was looking at the necklace, "Let me see it." Bonnie said and Elena held it up for her to look at it and Jessie leaned over looking at it as well.

Bonnie touched it after looking at it for a while before it burned and Elena dropped the necklace, "What the hell." Jessie muttered confused, "I have no idea…" Bonnie replied, "Is it magic?" Jessie asked confused and Bonnie nodded slowly, "I think so…" She mumbled.

"We can look at this more at the party, we need to go and I need to drop you off at track Jessie," Caroline said after a moment and Jessie nodded her head, "Sure, tell me what happens." Jessie said to them and they all nodded before getting into Caroline's car and drove to the school where Caroline dropped Jessie off.

* * *

Jessie saw Tyler out in the field doing football and sighed before going into the changing rooms and seeing Lucy, Lucy smiled and waved Jessie over, "Hey Jessie, heard that you were back… how are you?" She asked gently. Jessie gave her a small smile, "I'm fine, thanks Lucy… so why we doing more practice?" Jessie asked as she changed into her softie shorts and tank, she then tied her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her iPod and headphones before going onto the track field with Lucy who shrugged, "No idea but more time with Coach Ryan, so I'm not complaining." Lucy winked and Jessie giggled before they went over to Coach Ryan who was talking to Jay, the assistant.

"Hey girls, so we're doing an extra session to help you out for when we come back so you aren't all lazy and basically do crap. Ok warm-ups first, Nicki, warm the group up please." Coach Ryan explained and Nicki walked up and began to go through the warm-ups which everyone repeated for 30 minutes until Coach Ryan split the group up into long distance and short distance. Jessie was in long distance with Lucy and another eight girls. They went over to Jay who grinned at them, "Hey girls. Right you know the drill, 60 minutes as many laps as you can do, try and beat your old score, which I have here," He gestured to a piece of paper, "I'll write down the laps you do, but just keep running ok? Put your headphones in and just run. You all ready?" Jay asked as they started to put their headphones in and nodded their heads, "Ok… get ready, get set… go!" The gun went off and the girls began their long distance run while the other 10 girls were doing short distance.

Jessie was running in time with the music getting lost in her own world. Some long distance girls were getting tired as they haven't been training since the end of the school year, two months without running then going for a 60 minute run? Yeah they needed to run a little more.

Jessie was fine, a little tired but not as tired she guess hunting werewolves all summer and going on all those walks in the mountains helped her out. Jessie heard the gun go off again and stopped were she was and walked the rest of the way around the field to get her breathing back to normal before going to where Jay was. Jay looked at her and smiled, "Nice going Jessie, especially for not doing track since your accident. You did 39 laps, well done. Right, Lucy you do the warm downs, 30 minutes, before you can go home." Jay said and went over to talk to Coach Ryan while Lucy did the warm downs. As there breathing got back to normal, they were finally allowed to go bak to the changing rooms Jessie didn't bother getting changed she just grabbed her back then went back outside and saw Tyler waiting for her with Matt.

Jessie bit her lip nervously, Matt probably knew that she killed his sister. And with the way he was looking at her, she guessed that he knew. Great, right?

Jessie slowly walked over and gave them a small smile, feeling very tiny compares to them in their football training gear. "Ready to go?" Tyler asked her not looking at her, guess he was still pissed, Jessie nodded her head silently and got into the back of his truck and stayed silent in the awkward car ride. No one spoke. They dropped Matt off at his house and Jessie and him looked at each other, he just nodded his head at her giving a small smile before leaving… that confused Jessie but she just shrugged before he brother drove away.

"I only do things… to look after you," Tyler muttered and Jessie sighed.

"I know that Ty… but I'm growing up, you need to stop being protective of me ok?" Jessie asked and Tyler sighed and looked at her before looking back at the road, "I know… I'll try but no promises." He grinned a little and Jessie smiled at him, "Douche… you never told me about you and Care, not cool man," Jessie smirked and he rolled his eyes stopping the car outside their house, "Sorry cutie," He smirked and got out, Jessie rolled her eyes, "You're not sorry." She muttered and went inside following Tyler, "I know." He grinned before going up to his room.

Jessie rolled her eyes before going into the kitchen and having a big glass of water, then she went upstairs and had a shower before changing into some pyjamas then got into bed falling asleep as sonar her head touched the pillow.

* * *

_England 1865 January_

_Kol had proposed to Jessie on Christmas Day. Well not proposed, he kind of just gave her a ring and said, "Marry me, beautiful?" Romantic isn't he?_

_Jessie was looking down at the ring on her finger, it was silver with a small just cute diamond, Jessie didn't want to have it as she believed that it had cost too much but Kol had basically forced her to have it. Her birthday was a few days ago and Kol had also said that if Jessie didn't want to wear the ring, it can be hidden in the locket that he had given her for her birthday. The blue locket, which she loved dearly._

_Kol was out somewhere and has been since the early hours of the morning, Rebekah was off flirting with some poor soul, Elijah was away on business and Klaus was painting and being a sociable butterfly, he wasn't really. Jessie sat in the library admiring her ring, still not believing that Kol had asked to marry her when hands covered her eyes, "Guess who, beautiful." That amazing voice asked, "Elijah? Is that you?" She asked innocently and the hands were taken away from her eyes, "No…" Kol pouted and sat down next to her and Jessie smirked at him, "Very funny, darling. Now… how do you feel about having the wedding on the 7th February?" Kol asked hair as he played with her curls, Jessie looked at him shock, "That's in three weeks Kol." Jessie said and Kol nodded his head and kissed her temple, "That's not enough time! We need to plan it Kol, and you haven't even asked my father." Jessie groaned but Kol just sat there with an amused smirk on his lips, "I talked to your father before we left Mystic Falls, darling. He said that it was fine to marry you," Kol replied and Jessie sat there in shock, "You bastard." She muttered and he winked at her, "Such foul language for a beautiful lady, I'm appalled." He said smirking._

_"Shut up, Rebekah will not be happy with the time that you have given her," Jessie mumbled and Kol froze before shrugging, "Dear sister can work with three weeks." Kol murmured and kissed her cheek._

_"Three weeks! Kol! That is not enough bloody time to plan a wedding! Three bloody weeks! Dear god! I need to get planning right away!" Rebekah screamed and Jessie giggled while Kol rolled his brown eyes at Rebekah._

* * *

**A/N: soooo what d'you think people? 2 reviews like always my lovelies, gave you another flashback as you all seem to love them :P so yeah... review please! Till next time my lovelies, be safe.**


	32. The Reckoning&Smells Like Teen Spirit

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 32**

**A/N: OH MY GOSH THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Seriously I love them! I would have updated sooner but I was too lazy to write :P also we had no internet as the internet went! so I'm updating from my nans as I saved it to my USB, why didn't I think of this sooner? Thank you to my friend who gave me the idea! D: I'M SORRY SO THIS IS A LOOOONNGGG CHAPTER WITH A LOOONNNGGG FLASHBACK! OMG KOL IS BACK IN SEASON FOUR I'M GOING TO DIE WHEN I WATCH IT LATER AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Soooo here we go :D hope you like the chapter! And you guys are going to kill me for the ending ;) Sorry for any mistakes! OH YEAH I'M WORKING ON THE CHAPTERS WHERE KOL IS IN DENVER HEHE!**

**Arabella- no sorry her birthday isn't until January and they are still in September :) thank you for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries otherwise Kol and Jeremy would still be alive and Klaroline would be happening instead of Klaus hooking up with Hayley.**

**The Reckoning/ Smells Like Teen Spirit**

* * *

_England 1865 February 7th _

_Today was the day. Today was the day that Jessie was going to get married. _

_Taking a deep breath, Jessie carried on pacing around Rebekah's bedchamber nervously, she fiddled with her locket around her neck and bit her lip. "Would you please stop pacing, you will make a hole in my floor." Rebekah said amused while Jessie just shot her a small glare and Rebekah giggled, "You are perfect for my brother Jessie. Now come, sit. I must do your hair." Rebekah said but Jessie carried on pacing so Rebekah had to force her into the chair and when she went to stand up again Rebekah shot her a glare, "I'll have Lucinda do a spell to stick you to the damn chair. Now stay still," Rebekah ordered and Jessie took a deep breath before staying still but didn't stop fiddling with her locket around her neck for the next hour while Rebekah combed and combed through her hair. Jessie had closed her eyes for ten minutes when she heard a squeal, "You look amazing." Rebekah grinned._

_Jessie opened her eyes and looked at Rebekah, "Can I see yet?" Jessie asked hopefully, "No not yet. We must put your dress on first, then you may see." Rebekah said and Jessie nodded her head and stood up. Rebekah helped her carefully into her dress and finally she was allowed to see what she looked like._

_She looked… different. Her normal bronze curls that were normally in a side braid her falling around her reaching her waist. Two strands were pulled back and gripped up into a blue jewelled grip that sparkled in the light. Her dress reached the floor, it was beautiful. The corset had beautiful lining detail, then it puffed out like a princess dress. It came with sleeves that went to her middle fingers with a hoop to hold it there. Rebekah helped her slip into her white pumps, no way was she wearing high heels. Jessie hated them. _

_Lucinda came into the room in her peach floor length dress and grinned at Jessie, "We must leave, your husband to be is a very impatient man, Jessie." Lucinda said softly and Jessie shook her head rolling her eyes, "Of course he is." Jessie mumbled softly, "Come, we must go." Rebekah grinned. Jessie gave her a nervous smile back before being escorted downstairs and outside into the carriage where Elijah was waiting. Her own father couldn't make the wedding, business apparently not like Jessie believed it, she was heartbroken that her father or brother couldn't make it. Stefan and Damon didn't know of the wedding happening. So Jessie had asked Elijah to walk her down the isle. Elijah was a little reluctant, him and Klaus had been on rocky ground they only lived together because Kol was unpredictable and Rebekah wanted her family whole… with the exception of Finn. Elijah was going to leave soon but he promised to walk Jessie down the isle before he left, him and Klaus had another argument about the dopplegånner and Klaus was still blaming Elijah._

_They got into the carriage and off they set, Rebekah and Lucinda were in another carriage behind them. "You looked wonderful, Jessica." Elijah said smiling, Jessie blushed, "Thank you Elijah. You look dashing as well." She replied before suddenly the carriage stopped. Elijah frowned when the carriage was knocked over and they fell out of their seats, Jessie winced as her head hit the side of the carriage and then there was shouting going on, she couldn't make out the voices but she felt Elijah grab her hand when an arm went around her waist and pulled her away from the carriage. Elijah acted fast and got up and went to get Jessie but some older man stabbed him in the chest with a wooden stake making Jessie scream, "Elijah!" She screamed in shock but was knocked out from the hit to her head._

_When Jessie next woke up she was sweating and felt like she was on fire, her eyes peered open weakly and she blinked trying to get use to her surroundings when she made out the man who had staked Elijah. He looked like Elijah, she guessed._

_"Finally, you awaken. Quite a nasty hit to the head you took," He said with an English accent. _

_"What… what happened?" Jessie asked confused and tried to sit up before realised that she was chained to the wall by her hands, her dress was ripped and there was a red stain on her side, she moved then winced. She had hurt herself on her side which explained the blood seeping through her white dress. _

_"Well there was an accident. I took you here, we are waiting for someone, she is taking her time…" He muttered the last bit when they heard heels clicking on the floor coming down the stairs. Jessie blinked when she saw her then blinked again as if making sure that it wasn't her… but it was… it was Lucinda. The witch that Kol and her had met, they didn't get off to a great start but they were friends… why was she here? Was she going to help Jessie?_

_"Lucinda… please help me," Jessie winced from her head._

_Lucinda looked at her and smirked before walking over to the man, "I can do the spell. They have all been informed about the disappearance of Jessie, Elijah told them after helping Rebekah." Lucinda said and the man nodded his head, "I wonder why Elijah is still with Niklaus… hmm… oh well. Right so this is how it works, Lucinda will torture you until Niklaus comes and saved you. Then I kill him. Sounds easy?" He said with a glint in his eye. Jessie shook her head, "What? Why? What ever has Nik done to you!" Jessie asked._

_"He's an abomination." The man replied simply before Lucinda began to chant and Jessie felt like her insides were being torn apart over and over again. She was screaming and trying to get free so her wrists were sore and bloody from the tight chains on her wrists when it suddenly stopped. "They are linked. Kol will be able to find her now, Niklaus will soon follow." Lucinda said plainly while the man smirked, "Perfect. Now, do what you wish with the girl I must be ready for when Niklaus comes." He said before leaving the chamber. _

_Lucinda looked at her with a smirk on her face. "Why?… we were friends?" Jessie gasped out._

_Lucinda gave a bone chilling laugh, "Friends? I never was your friend. You are just so pathetic that it was far too easy to be friends with you. I'm doing this because Kol is mine. I love him! I was meant to be with him!" She screamed making Jessie wince, "Then how come I'm the one that was being wedded to him?" Jessie choked out knowing that she shouldn't have said that but the bitch deserved it._

_Jessie head felt like it was exploding over and over again, blood was falling from Jessie's nose and she couldn't stop coughing it up. It was unbearable pain. She didn't want this. She wanted to be dead than rather face this. _

_She couldn't speak, she kept choking on the blood and finally Lucinda stopped the agonising pain in her head but that didn't stop the pain she felt. She coughed up more blood over her once beautiful white dress, now a bloodied mess. _

_"Hm… now let's see what else I can do… Oh I know." Lucinda smirked then Jessie couldn't see, it was like she was in pitch blackness, she tried screaming for help but she couldn't say anything she felt alone… suddenly she saw Kol, he was standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. "You know… I never really loved you, you were just too easy for me. You are pathetic. Useless." He taunted. Jessie felt cold when he suddenly disappeared she tried looking for a way to get out but it was just pitch black, when she saw her father and brother, then there was Kol and he was draining the blood away from them. She screamed at him to stop, she tried to pull him away but he pushed her off and glared at her with his sharp brown eyes. Blood covered his face and clothes, his fangs poking out. He licked his lips, "Now… let's see how good you taste…" He whispered before biting into her neck._

_It changed again. Kol wasn't there. It was just Jessie, tears were streaming down her face she gave up calling out to someone, she couldn't speak it was like she was a mute. _

_Kol appeared in front of her again but this time he looked like the Kol she knew… the nicer one even though he does have a temper. He looked at her and gave a small smile when suddenly he gasped and fell to the floor, behind him was Lucinda holding his heart and smirking at her._

_Jessie was finally able to see now, she was out of breath from all the screaming and crying she had done. She looked at Lucinda through her wet green eyes, "Had enough sweetie?" Lucinda asked patronisingly when she gasped and a glazed look was in her eyes then she fell to the ground and Kol stood behind her with a heart in his hand. _

_Kol took in Jessie and she saw the veins appear around his eyes before they disappeared and he quickly went over to her but she couldn't say anything, she didn't want to… she couldn't. _

_"Jessie? Jessie? Come on beautiful, please… no please…" He whispered and wiped her sweaty hair from her bloodied face. She looked at him with a glazed over look in her eyes, "No… come on… no, I'll heal you, come on. Drink… drink! God damn it!" He yelled but Jessie had her mouth forcibly shut. _

_Someone started clapping, "Well done boy, didn't know that you would be the one to be weak. To love a mortal." The man said, Kol instantly tensed up and moved his arm away from Jessie and stood protectively in front of her, "What do you want father? Niklaus is not here." Kol spat. His father looked at him then laughed, "No… no he is not is he? But he will be… soon. Kol, I'm ashamed of you. Falling in love with a mortal being? That is truly pathetic." His father spat._

_"Oh do hush up Mikael." They heard Klaus say, Kol stole a glance at Jessie and saw her closing her eyes but then opening them again, "Niklaus… so glad that you have joined us. Come to face your death?" Mikael asked. Klaus came down the stairs and took in the dead witch on the floor then Jessie and clenched his hands, "The only death happening today will be yours old man." Klaus spat before going over and pushing Mikael into the wall. He fell into the wall breaking a shelf before he stood up quickly and pushed Niklaus back, Kol went to help his brother but Mikael quickly snapped his neck and Kol landed next to Jessie who looked at the fighting and couldn't stop crying. She was trying to hold on but she didn't have it in her anymore… she tried talking but she just couldn't… _

_Klaus saw Kol get his neck snapped and his anger grew so he went and tried to snap Mikael's neck but Mikael pulled out a white oak stake from his jacket and held it in front of him making Klaus freeze. Mikael smirked then slowly walked over to Jessie._

_"Let me guess… you love this girl as well?" Mikael taunted, "No I do not. She is my friend, something that you don't have old man." Klaus replied and wondered where the hell Elijah and Rebekah were. They were taking forever!_

_Mikael hummed when he suddenly shoved his hand into Jessie's chest making her give a silent gasp, Klaus stepped forward to tear him off but he had ripped her heart out then threw it over and it landed on Kol's chest._

_"Next time I see you, you will be dead." Mikael warned before using vampire speed and disappearing before Klaus had the chanced to kill him._

_Suddenly Kol gasped awake breathing deeply and looked at the heart on his chest and frowned, before recognition came across his face, he turned slightly and saw the hole in Jessie's dress. He knelt beside her quickly, and tried using vampire blood to heal her, not believing that she was dead. "No… no… wake up. Jessie wake up. Come on beautiful…" He whispered quickly, "WAKE UP!" He shouted in anger and tried shaking her awake, "Wake up! You said you wouldn't leave!" He shouted in anger and held her body close to his, "Wake up… please… wake up…" He whimpered silently. _

_Klaus stood there watching this all happen before him when Elijah and Rebekah finally showed up, they took in the heart next to Kol then Kol holding a body, Jessie, before Rebekah started crying. Elijah looked at Klaus then at Kol and held his sister close to him stroking her hair as she cried into his arm._

_Klaus shook his head silently and looked at his younger brother again, "She can't be dead! No… no she isn't dead. A witch can help her, yes… a witch will help her." Kol muttered and quickly left the chamber with Jessie's body. Elijah and Klaus looked at each other before they shook their heads, Jessie Lockwood was dead. She wasn't coming back._

* * *

"What are you doing tonight, Jessie?" Carol asked her daughter as they walked around town picking up last minute school things.

"Caroline is forcing me to help with the Senior Prank Night even though I have like three years till then," Jessie replied as they walked into the little cake shop. They both sat down at a table and waited for a waiter to come to them, "Ah yes, Senior Prank Night… well be good ok? Don't do anything that would get you expelled," Carol joked lightly, Jessie raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you encouraging me to go to it? I thought you wouldn't let me go." Jessie said smirking slightly while her mother rolled her eyes and ordered their cakes and drinks before the waiter left, "I'm encouraging you to have fun, honey. You deserve it after the summer you have had." Carol replied giving a soft smile to her daughter who winced a little, "Yeah…" Jessie whispered before the waiter came back with the two cakes and a coffee and coke.

Jessie ate her blueberry muffin and drunk her coke while her mother talked about how this was an important year for Tyler as it was his last year in High School before college. Jessie listened smiling at her mother but she couldn't help but feel strange… she woke the this morning feeling different, like something has changed although nothing has. She was happier and felt whole… strange right? Especially after the nasty dream she had.

* * *

After her mother paid for their things, they went back outside someone came over and began to talk to Carol so Jessie wondered off walking around the square when she saw a huge truck on the side of the road. Jessie frowned but found herself walking towards it, as it something or someone inside was controlling her to.

"Look who it is… the bitch who punched me in the face. My nose was broken after that!" An annoying voice screeched, Jessie groaned internally before turning around and facing Kayla James in the face. Staring her at her brown eyes that were outlined perfectly with black eyeliner and her eyelashes looking bigger with mascara. She had died her hair over the summer, Jessie noted, instead of her rich brown waves she now had silky blonde curls that framed her face perfectly. Stood next to her was Louise Lake, looking like she really didn't want to be there but she had no choice in the matter. Louise's black hair was tied back into a cute bun on top of her head and she gave Jessie a small smile which Jessie returned.

"I think it made your face look less like a toad if I'm being honest," Jessie said innocently and went to walk away but Kayla grabbed her arm with her perfectly manicures hand, tightly.

"Let go off me." Jessie said calmly but Kayla turned her around with a glare on her face, "You better watch what you say to me Lockwood, I can ruin your life so easily." Kayla snapped. Jessie rolled her green eyes a burst of adrenaline bursting through her and she pushed Kayla off of her, "You better watch what you say to _me_, ok?" Jessie warned and walked off to her mom, not waiting for a reply.

* * *

Kayla glared at the retreating figure of Jessie while Louise stood there not knowing what to do, "God… she annoys me so much. She thinks that she can get away with anything just because she is the perfect little Lockwood. But I'm telling you, she isn't perfect. There is something about her, she's hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is." Kayla said.

Louise rolled her blue eyes at Kayla, "Look I've had enough of this crap Kayla. I'm your best friend but I hate what you do! It's stupid and pathetic!" Louise snapped breathing deeply. She was flushed red, not once has she spoken up saying what she thinks about how Kayla deals with things and now she finally has. Kayla stared at Louise in shock before saying, "If you were my best friend, then you wouldn't be defending Jessie." Then Kayla walked away her heels clicking.

* * *

Jessie was in Mr. Coles classroom glueing the desks shut, stupid English teacher. She added some honey to the handles to make them sticky for when he touches them while the others in the room, Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie all put down mouse traps. Mr Cole wasn't a very liked teacher. The lights suddenly turned on and someone set off the mousetraps while Jessie squealed at getting honey over her hands, bummer.

"Oh come on! Seriously! Do you know how long it took for us to set this all up!" Caroline whined, Jessie turned and saw Matt giving him a small smile which he returned, yeah they were fine now. Turns out he understands why Jessie did it.

"Forgot about Senior Prank Night, huh?" Tyler asked, "Clearly." Matt replied while Jessie wiped some honey on Mr Cole's desk.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like Freshman year!" Caroline asked, "Yeah Matt, if I'm doing this and I'm not even a Senior, then you're doing this." Jessie said smirking at him, "I'm surprised that any of you are doing this." Matt said.

"Caroline's making us…" Bonnie said and Jessie nodded in agreement walking over to Tyler and wiping her hands on his shirt he frowned and tickled her making her giggle, "We're about to be Seniors, these are the memories that will stay with us forever and if-" Caroline started but Elena joined in, "And if we don't create these memories now then whats the point of it all."

Jessie went over and took some itching powder from Tyler's bag and put the honey back in there, "You're all lame, except my little sister because you know… she's _my_ sister. And I've got two more classrooms to prank," Tyler said leaving and Jessie rolled her eyes, "I'm going to put itching powder on the toilets… word of warning, don't use toilets tomorrow." Jessie smirked then left the classroom and headed for the toilets where the three boys that Tyler had sent to help her were already in the boys toilets putting foil on them.

"Hey guys, I've got the itching powder." She said and they grinned at her and she sprinkled the itching powder over the seats in all the stalls before they left and went to the girls toilets but the guys stood outside, "Seriously? It's the girls toilets not an infestation place." Jessie rolled her eyes when one of the guys, Tim, smirked at her, "Come on guys, we need to prank the girls as well." Jessie rolled her eyes and moved a strand of her hair away from her face before walking over to the long length mirror and checking herself while the boys groaned. "Shut up," She mumbled and checked herself. Her hair was growing again so she had gone back to having a side fringe, her hair was a little longer as well. She was wearing grey skinny jeans with a plain white tank top and her normal black leather jacket over the top also with black boots. She was still wearing the charm bracelet that she had got from Kyle for her birthday, she never gave it back as it had Damon and Stefan's present on it as well… plus they were friends now. She also wore the vervain bracelet from Stefan and of course her locket.

Jessie put itching powder on the girls toilets before they went over to the teachers toilets and did the same thing.

"I've got another classroom to prank, see you around Jessie." Tim said before leaving with the other two boys who waved goodbye to her. Jessie smiled before going to the swimming pool where Bonnie was and Matt threw her a toilet roll, "Get throwing curls." Matt grinned at him, Jessie smiled slightly before throwing the toilet roll then Matt said that they should go to the gym.

Jessie walked alongside Matt and Bonnie, "If anyone asks… I was not involved ok?" Jessie asked them and Bonnie and Matt both grinned and nodded their heads, "Sure." They said at the same time making Jessie frown before they opened the gym door and walked in.

Jessie froze at seeing Klaus and Elena, "Bonnie, Jessie get out of here!" Elena shouted. When suddenly Klaus appeared behind Bonnie and Matt grabbed Jessie's hand, "Oh I was wondering when you would show up." Klaus said smirking and he gave a small wink to Jessie, "Now we can get started. Err Dana? Why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight. I assume you're the reason that Elena is still walking around alive," Klaus said then looked at Jessie, "Bit hurt that you never told me, sweetheart." Klaus said and Jessie glared at him.

"Thats right… if you want to blame someone blame me." Bonnie said softly.

"Oh theres no need for blame, love. Just that your witchy interference has caused some undesirable side effects and since you've caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus said then the door opened again and Jessie saw a blonde girl pulling her brother in making her frown and went to go over to him but Matt held her back, "Get off of me," Tyler said struggling.

"Like for all of you to meet my sister, word of warning she can be quite mean." Klaus said smirking at Jessie who stood their frozen and Rebekah looked at Jessie and gave the girl a small smile before saying, "Don't be an ass." Then threw Tyler over to him, Jessie didn't know what to do.

"Leave him alone," Elena warned and Jessie looked at Klaus pleading him not to change him into a hybrid, they never worked.

"I'm going to make this quite simple. Every time that I try to make a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition, it's quite horrible actually, isn't is Jessie?" Klaus asked and everyone looked at her but she just stared at her brother and nodded her head, "Yes." She said softly.

Klaus bit into his wrist then fed Tyler his blood, "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie and for Tyler's sake, you better hurry." Klaus said before snapping his neck. Jessie screamed and ran over to her brother and held his head in her lap, "Ty… come on Ty… please." She whispered softly wiping her eyes from tears and she slapped his cheeks carefully, "Wake up…" Jessie muttered as Matt knelt next to her with a hand on her shoulder. Matt looked at Tyler's body then at Jessie before saying, "He killed him."

Jessie shook her head glaring at Klaus and Rebekah who were sitting on the bleaches, "He's not dead. Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire," Jessie said weakly ignoring the look that Rebekah was giving her, Rebekah didn't know that he was her brother, she didn't know that Jessie was even alive!

"And if Bonnie's successful he'll live through his transition," Klaus said standing up and so did Rebekah before they both walked over to the little group. Jessie was staring at her brother finally the tears had stopped, he was going to be fine… Bonnie will figure something out, she has to. "Go on then, go fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what not. I'll hold Elena, for safe keeping." Klaus said grabbing Elena's arm, Matt stood up and helped Jessie stand up and she was reluctant to leave her brother but she wanted to help him, so she went with Matt and Bonnie and they ran out of the gym.

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked, "I have no idea." Bonnie replied, "Well you have to do something!" Jessie snapped and Bonnie gave her an apologetic look while Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Look I'm sorry… but it's my brother Bonnie. He can't just die." Jessie said frustrated and Bonnie nodded her head.

"The curse he's talking about is 1000 years old and my grimoires don't go back that far." Bonnie said as they walked through the halls, "Can you ask those dead witches who helped you before?" Matt asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't have contact with them anymore they cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life," Bonnie said then stopped walking. Jessie frowned confused, "what?" Jessie asked her.

"That's it. I can't contact the dead, but Jeremy can." Bonnie said and Jessie stood there in shock, "Jer can talk to the dead? Why wasn't I told?" She asked annoyed and ran a hand through her messy hair from running her hand through it so many times.

"Jeremy was going to tell you… look we need to find him." Bonnie said and Jessie looked at Matt and Bonnie before pulling her phone out and called Jeremy but some girl answered, "Hello?" Jessie asked as she and Bonnie walked off to the truck while Matt went to the changing rooms to get his stuff.

"_Hello Jessie, how are you?_" An annoying voice asked.

"Katherine… where is Jeremy?" Jessie asked annoyed, she didn't have time for this.

"_Lovely to hear from you as well Jessie_." Katherine said sarcastically, "_Jeremy is… safe enough… just as long as he does what we say. Must dash sweetie, we have to wake Mikael._"

Jessie froze before the phone hung up.

"Jessie? Jessie? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked confused as she looked at the scared girl, "Katherine… she's with Jeremy… but… but they are going to wake Mikael… Bonnie they-they can't." Jessie said frightened remembering the nightmare that she had earlier… Mikael had killed her.

"Mikael? Who's Mikael? Look I promise that they won't wake him… ok Jessie? I promise." Bonnie said softly and pulled the small girl into her arms hugging her before Bonnie's phone went off again, it was Matt.

Jessie just stood there staring into thin air trying to breath normally but all she saw was the face of Mikael, he didn't care that he killed an innocent life. He just killed her for no reason, no reason at all.

"Jessie! Jessie! Matt needs us! Jessie, come on please!" Bonnie pleaded the younger girl who came out of her haze looking at the witch confused, "What?" Jessie asked shaking her head, "Matt needs us. Come on!" Bonnie shouted and they ran to the swimming pool.

Jessie being faster, having taken track, managed to get there before Bonnie, she threw her leather jacket to the floor with her phone before Jessie jumped into the swimming pool and grabbed Matt's shirt but saw a weight connected to him. She swum down further to his waist and undid the weight before freezing as memories of the car crash flashed through her mind. Her mouth opened, big mistake. Water filled her lungs and she tried to keep it out but it wasn't working. Jessie closed her eyes feeling water fill her body before seeing Bonnie come into the swimming pool and Bonnie quickly looked at Jessie falling unconcess then looked at Matt, Jessie shook her head and pointed to Matt and Bonnie nodded her head before taking Matt to the top.

Jessie tried swimming up but the memories of the crash kept filling her head, she felt a hand grab her arm then help lift her over the side. Jessie coughed up water and Bonnie looked at her making sure she was ok before she started to do CPR on Matt. "Matt, come on… Matt I can't do this. Please." Bonnie pleaded as Jessie rolled over and wiped her mouth gasping for breath, "I bloody hate water." Jessie muttered when Matt suddenly sat up coughing up water as well.

Jessie and Bonnie gave a sigh of relief before Bonnie looked over at Jessie, "You ok Jessie?" Bonnie asked the younger girl who gave the thumbs up, "Sorry… memories are hard to forget." Jessie muttered and Bonnie gave her a small smile before helping Jessie stand up and Matt stood up as well.

"I saw Vicki…" Matt trailed as Bonnie went to get them some towels. Jessie ran a hand through her hair before rinsing it out, "She still pissed at me?" Jessie asked bluntly and Matt gave a small laugh, "She knew why you had to do it. So no… No she isn't," Matt said softly and Jessie gave him the thumbs up then took her shoes off and tipped them upside down watching the water fall out, "I liked these shoes… dude you owe me new shoes." Jessie muttered and Matt laughed as Bonnie came back and gave them both a towel.

"But… Vicki knows something… Elena should have died." Matt said as they walked outside. Jessie grabbed her phone and leather jacket and carried it walking with them, "We know that… but there has to be something else to do. Klaus became a hybrid and Elena had to die for that, she died and he became a hybrid. It can't have anything to do with her still being alive." Jessie concluded.

Bonnie smiled weakly, "You really ok Jessie?" Jessie nodded her head, "Sure… I've had worse." Jessie grinned.

"As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you." Bonnie said to Matt and Jessie smirked.

"But it worked. I saw her, I saw Vicki," Matt said standing in front of the girls stopping them from walking anymore.

"You did?" Bonnie asked.

Matt nodded. "She said that she had a message for you."

"For me?" Bonnie asked confused.

"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus, she said that Elena shouldn't survive because of Klaus ritual. Elena shouldn't be alive." Matt explained.

Jessie froze and then looked at Matt the news finally settling in, "Tyler…" Jessie whispered.

"He's going to die isn't it?" Matt asked and Jessie felt tears prickling her eyes again.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Klaus said and they all turned and looked at him well Jessie glared at him, "given the choice dopplegånner or hybrid, I'll go hybrid all the time."

Jessie looked at him and couldn't help but feel guilty for wanting Elena to die so her brother could live… she would rather have her brother live than Elena and that makes her feel guilty.

Klaus walked off and Jessie frowned, "I'm going to see my brother… It'll be ok… it has to be." Jessie muttered. The older teens looked at her before the three of them had a hug then Jessie made her way looking around for Tyler. She checked most the classrooms but found them in a science classroom, Tyler looked at Jessie before going up to her and giving her a bear hug, "Why you wet?" He asked with a weak grin, "Tried saving Matt's life… nearly died. Story for another time," She said quickly after seeing the look he was giving her about nearly dying, "Yeah… ok." He mumbled and kissed her forehead before taking her over to where Caroline was, Caroline gave her a soft hug as well, "You sure you are ok?" Caroline whispered as Tyler groaned and leant on the table.

Jessie nodded her head, "Yeah." She replied softly before Klaus walked in.

"Well the verdicts in, the Original witch said that the doppelgånner should be dead." Klaus said coming over to where Tyler was. Jessie glared at him again but he just rolled his eyes then Rebekah said excitedly, "So that means we can kill her?"

"No I'm fairly certain that it means the opposite." Klaus said and Rebekah grabbed Caroline and Jessie holding them to her, "what?" Jessie asked confused.

"Call it a hunch." Klaus said then looked at Tyler holding a vial of blood, "Elena's blood. Drink it." Klaus said but Caroline protested, "No! No, no, no Tyler don't!"

"If he doesn't feed he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus said and Tyler looked at Jessie, she nodded her head after looking at Klaus, "It'll be ok." Jessie whispered to Tyler who nodded his head a little then he took the blood carefully, "There we go." Klaus whispered as Tyler took a sip. "Good boy." Klaus praised as he drunk the vial.

Caroline kept struggling against Rebekah but Jessie stayed still watching her brother, but he spat some of the blood out and fell off the science table, Jessie tried getting free from Rebekah and so did Caroline but the 1000 year old Original kept ahold of them easily, "Tyler!" Jessie shouted, "Tyler! No!" Caroline yelled as he groaned out in pain and the pain was around his mouth and on his teeth.

"No!" Caroline yelled as he clutched his head and convulsed before looking up at Klaus growling and with yellow eyes, "Now that's a good sign." Klaus smirked.

Jessie stopped struggling then Klaus looked at Rebekah, "Let the girls go Rebekah. We have somewhere to go, I'll be back later to collect my little hybrid. Have a good night, sweethearts." He said smirking at Caroline and Jessie.

Rebekah stared at Jessie who gave her a small smile before Rebekah left. Jessie quickly knelt next to Tyler with Caroline, "Ty… You ok?" Caroline asked quietly and stroked his hair. He looked up from the floor and stood up, Jessie and Caroline looked at each other as he grinned a little, "Yeah… I feel fine." He said smiling and wiped the blood away.

Jessie and Caroline shared a look before Tyler grabbed Jessie's arms and helped lift her up then took Caroline's hand and walked into the hall.

Jessie asked, "Are you sure you're ok?" Tyler squeezed her hand, "I feel great Jessie, I mean like phenomenal. It's a rush, I wish that I could explain it, everything is just better." Tyler said and Caroline and Jessie looked at each other before Tyler suddenly picked Jessie up and threw her over his shoulder making the girls giggled, "Tyler!" Jessie screamed and whacked his back but he was too busy kissing Caroline making Jessie roll her eyes, then he said, "This is going to be an amazing year."

Jessie giggled while Caroline tried helping Jessie off his back but Tyler ran out of the school with Caroline chasing him and Jessie feeling dizzy on his shoulder, "Tyler! Let Jessie down." Caroline yelled grinning, Tyler grinned and finally let Jessie down and she whacked him over the head, "You bum." She mumbled and walked off to the truck but turned and waved to Caroline, "I'll see you tomorrow Caroline!" Jessie waved and Caroline waved back before Jessie turned and got into Tyler's truck waiting for Tyler to return from kissing Caroline.

* * *

When Tyler did come back, Jessie looked at him and started making kissing noises, "Oh Caroline, I love you." she said in his voice and Tyler gave her the finger, "Bite me." He muttered, "It's the other way around dude. Your part vamp, me is all human." Jessie said cheekily as Tyler started his truck.

Tyler groaned and rolled his brown eyes, "Shut up." He muttered, "It's what little sisters do. Annoy the hell out of their big brothers." Jessie said smirking but Tyler just ignored her and turned the music up higher and ignored the flicks and punches that Jessie gave to him.

"Hey… even though you are now a hybrid and stuff… you're not going to leave me again are you?" Jessie asked as he drove up their long drive. Tyler shared a look with Jessie before parking the truck, "I promise that I will never leave again. Ok? I won't ever do that to you. Not again. I'm here to stay." Tyler said giving a soft smile. Jessie grinned and kissed his cheek before jumping out the car and heading into their home.

* * *

Jessie was woken up the next morning the alarm clock. Strange, she normally wakes up before it. Guess what happened last night really took it out of her.

Jessie stretched, yawned, then finally got out of bed. She grabbed her journal and went and sat on her window sill seeing the sun in the sky.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Everything is so much different than last year. Last year I was waking up at sunrise, watching the sun go up in the sky. Ty comes in and makes sure that I'm awake. I was a mute and useless. But so much has changed in this year. First of, my dad is dead, Tyler was a werewolf now he's a hybrid, I can now talk! I killed Vicki, I'm finding out about my past. There has been more drama in the past year than ever before in my life. Everyone is different, I am no longer the useless, mute Lockwood. I can stick up for myself and do what I want. I feel more free. I no longer have to rely on everyone else to help me out, I can do what I want. And I prefer it like this. It's just so strange… thinking about everything that has happened, we thought that drama was when the swimming pool was closed for a week at summer but now this drama is even worse. Although, it's exciting and everyone can do with a bit of excitement in their life can't they?_

* * *

"Jessie? You awake cutie?" Tyler asked knocking on her door. Jessie looked up from her journal and nodded her head. Tyler stood there before smiling, "This is like last year… come on not waiting for you." He teased and Jessie threw a pillow from her window sill at him but he closed the door quickly while laughing. Jessie rolled her eyes before placing her journal under her mattress then picked up some clothes and changed into the black pleated skirt with a white cute blouse then a black vest over the top. She left her hair down and plonked on a black beanie before slipping on black converse. She grabbed her bag then headed downstairs and saw Rebekah with Tyler who was drinking from a blood bag. Jessie frowned but smiled a little at Rebekah.

"Hello Jessie," Rebekah greeted smiling, "Hey Bekah." Jessie replied softly and Tyler stopped drinking from the blood bag, "Mom is at work… and do you two know each other?" Tyler asked confused. Jessie and Rebekah looked at each other, "Long story." Rebekah said smirking slightly. Tyler raised an eyebrow at Jessie basically meaning that she has to tell him, "Thanks Bekah… basically I'm a re-carnation from Jessie Lockwood from 1864-65. Damon and Stefan were my best friends, but when Mystic Falls found out about vampires I got taken to England so I was safe. I lived with the Originals, meaning Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah and… Kol." Jessie whispered the last name. Tyler froze, "What!" He asked calmly. "I'll tell you about it later," Rebekah said seeing her old friend looking a little distressed.

"How did you get in?" Jessie asked Rebekah, Jessie had to invite Tyler in last night but she didn't know who invited Rebekah in, "Your mother let me in. She's nice," Rebekah said smiling slightly and Jessie nodded her head, "Ok then." Jessie said.

Tyler threw Jessie an apple before going into the kitchen then he came back out without the blood bag and picked his bag up, "Do you need a ride to school?" Tyler asked Rebekah and Jessie frowned but Rebekah shook her head, "No, thank you. I'll see you two at school, bye Jessie." Rebekah said and then left the house. Jessie looked at Tyler with a raised eyebrow but he grinned at her and poked her shoulder before they left for school.

* * *

When they got to school, Jessie left Tyler and found Jeremy sitting on a picnic bench looking a little sad. Jessie went and sat down next to him and nudged his shoulder. He looked at her, "Thanks for telling me that you can see the dead." Jessie said sarcastically.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "No problem." He muttered.

"What's wrong with you then?" Jessie asked him as she put the finished apple in the bin near them then she sat back down next to him.

"Bonnie is pissed at me." Jeremy mumbled.

Jessie sighed and looked at him, "You keep seeing Anna and Vicki, Jeremy. You aren't exactly driving them away are you? Bonnie will be a little pissed."

Jeremy groaned and leaned his head on her shoulder, "You are meant to be on my side."

Jessie gave a small laugh, "Yeah well girls stick together, dude. Hey Liam!" Jessie called out and waved the new boy over.

Liam walked over to Jessie and Jeremy looking a little freaked, "Hi Jessie." Liam mumbled then went through his bag and gave her a shirt. Jessie saw that it was Jeremy's shirt from the party, Jessie nudged Jeremy off her shoulder and shoved the shirt in his face and he glared at her.

"Thanks, so what's your first class?" Jessie asked smiling at him. He checked his schedule then said, "English, Mr Cole."

Jessie grinned and stood up, "Same. So we're in the same year, that's cool. Oh yeah Liam meet Jeremy Gilbert, Jer meet Liam Glass. He's new." Jessie introduced them. Jeremy stood up and shook Liam's hand, "Nice to meet you. I've got to head to Chemistry, but I need to try and find my stoner lab partner, so see you at lunch." Jeremy said and kissed Jessie's head before walking away.

Jessie turned and smiled at Liam, "so let's find your locker then we'll go to class." She smiled and Liam nodded his head and smiled at her before they went to find his locker.

Turns out his locker was Megan's old locker.

Jessie bit her lip when he opened it and tried not to cry, "You ok?" Liam asked putting his books away, "Erm yeah… just that this locker was my best friends… she died at the beginning of summer." Jessie mumbled and Liam gave her a sympathetic smile before he closed his locker, "Let's go to class." He said softly and Jessie nodded her head before they both went to Mr Cole's classroom.

* * *

After the last lesson of the day which was history, Jessie waited for Liam to come out the classroom before going to his locker, "So I've got cheerleading next, you coming to the bonfire tonight?" Jessie asked and Liam glanced at her before biting his lip, "I don't know…" He mumbled.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "Come on it'll be fun." Jessie sang.

He rolled his eyes and looked at her before sighing, "Fine. Hey Jessie? Who's she?" Liam asked with pink cheeks, Jessie turned around and saw that he was talking about Louise who was glaring at Kayla, "That's Louise Lake, she's pretty nice. Does someone have a crush?" Jessie teased and watched as his cheeks went brighter, "No. She's… pretty." Liam mumbled and Jesse giggled.

"Hmm ok. I'll set you guys up tonight, I'll see you later." Jessie grinned and waved to Liam before heading to the girls changing rooms and changing into some shorts and a purple tank. She tied her hair into a ponytail before heading outside and instantly felt lonely without Megan being next to her. She shook off the feeling of being watched and went and stood next to Caroline who smiled at her and gave her a small hug before they did some stretches.

"You sure that you still want to carry on with cheerleading?" Caroline asked softly.

Jessie looked at her and felt a chill from the wind, which was strange as there was no wind, but she nodded her head, "Yeah. I'm doing it for her… we tried out last year and I'm going to carry on doing it," Jessie replied weakly.

Caroline smiled at her and some girl asked, "Where's Dana?"

Jessie looked around and didn't see Dana but she saw Kayla coming over. Jessie groaned silently as Kayla smirked at her and started to do stretches as well, "I hear there's another opening on the team." Rebekah said. Jessie turned and saw the Original vampire and she gave her a small smile which she returned, before Jessie went back to glaring at Kayla who gave her a sweet smile.

"This is going to be a great year isn't it Jessie?" Kayla asked her sweetly.

Jessie gave her the finger, "Go away." Jessie muttered and did a stretch for her arms.

"Tempting… but no. You wanna know the main thing that I hate about you? You don't know when to leave something alone. Why don't you just stop getting involved in everything? I know its hard to believe but sometimes, things are always about you. You just need to leave everyone alone and let them do things for themselves. Also why leave when I've finally got a place on the cheerleading team? Megan's no doubt. That blonde bimbo could never cheer anyway, it's a good thing that she died." Kayla said and Jessie went to hit her in the face again but felt Caroline holding her back, "No Jessie! Calm down!" Caroline whispered and pulled Jessie over to the bleaches while Kayla laughed and started to talk to some other girls.

"I hate her! She can't talk about Megan like that! I want her dead! I want to kill her!" Jessie seethed pacing back and forth with tears stinging in her eyes. Caroline watched Jessie carefully, she knew that Jessie would be more angry over the slightest things it comes with being a Lockwood, she has the werewolf gene.

"She's a bitch, yes. But you don't want to kill her Jessie, this is just the anger talking. Just calm down… ok?" Caroline soothed and Jessie looked at the blonde before sighing and glared at the floor, "I… I don't know what came over me… I just… I've never been that angry before Care…" Jessie whispered. Caroline sighed before pulling the younger girl into a hug, "I know.. shh… shh it's ok. How about you just watch cheer practice today, yeah?" Caroline asked and Jessie nodded her head wiping her eyes before going up and sitting down on the bleaches taking deep breaths.

"Kayla doesn't really care about anyones feelings." Jessie turned her head and saw Louise sitting next to her, "Yeah I figured… I'm sorry but why are you best friends with her? She's a bitch." Jessie said bluntly.

Louise gave a laugh, "She was my first friend. We have been friends since kindergarden but in High School she became bitchy. Middle school was fine but here, she wants to be Queen Bee but she isn't so she acts mean instead. But we're not best friends anymore. I've had enough of how she treats people without a reason, what she says to you about Megan, it's horrible! So I'm sorry for being part of it as well." Louise said but Jessie shook her head, "It's fine. And It's not your fault. Really. I just need to not let my anger get the best of me, I use to be so calm and everything but so much has happened… and now I just feel angry, like all the time." Jessie mumbled and she knew why she was feeling angry all the time, it was the werewolf gene.

Louise gave her a small smile, "I know you know why you feel angry Jessie. You just can't let it control you. Your brother went through the same thing I believe,"

Jessie froze and looked at her confused. "How do- wait what? How do you know? Who are you?" Jessie glared a little.

Louise gave a small laugh before saying quietly, "I'm a witch. I'll see you at the bonfire," Then left. Jessie frowned and was about to go after her but she saw that everyone had finished their practice so Jessie let it go and went over to Tyler who hung an arm around her shoulders, "Ready for the bonfire? Remember no drinking." Tyler smirked and Jessie gave him an innocent smile.

"So what was going on with you and that other girl? Looks like you were going to hit her but then Care pulled you away," Tyler asked walking her to the girls changing rooms.

Jessie sighed, "I let the anger get the best of me. But it's fine now, I'll see you by your truck." Jessie said and Tyler nodded his head before letting Jessie go into the girls changing rooms.

* * *

She changed back into her clothes and brushed through her hair so it went back to her normal girls. She left her beanie in her bag before going back outside and went to Tyler's truck where she got in and placed her bag in the backseat.

She waited for him to arrive and when she finally did he grinned at her, "Ready for the bonfire?" He asked and drove them to where the bonfire was, which was behind the school.

The sun was going down and they could already see the fire and people were already there. Jessie jumped out and nodded to her brother, "Hell yeah." She mumbled.

* * *

Jessie was drinking soda and laughing with Liam when her brother came over, "Jessie I need to go see Elena and that lot. Be good, ok?" He asked and Jessie nodded her head giving a smile before her brother left then she went back to her conversation with Liam.

"Theres Louise again," Liam said and Jessie gave a small frown but covered it up by smiling, "The girl you fancy?" Jessie teased and smirked at the glare that Liam threw her.

* * *

Later that night, Elena had came over to get Jessie, "Hey Care has taken Ty home in his truck… so me and Ric are taking you home, go and wait by Ric's car, ok?" Elena asked and Jessie pouted, ok maybe she had, had a little bit to drink. A tiny bit. Maybe.

"But I wanna stay," Jessie mumbled with a pout. Elena groaned, "Your drunk. Great, come on Jessie,"

"But I need to say bye to Liam!" Jessie said looking for him but found him kissing Louise sloppily. Jessie tilted her head to the side, "Ok that was quick." Jessie said and giggled.

"Butterflies! I want to be a butterfly!" Jessie giggled and pretended to flap her arms like a butterfly.

Elena looked at the younger girl amused before taking her by the arm gently and took her to Ric's care where she carefully placed her onto a seat. "Stay here, ok?" Elena asked like a mother to a child. Jessie giggled and nodded her head, "Surrreeee." She dragged the word out then giggled again.

Elena shook her head smiling before going to do the plan.

When they brought Stefan back, Ric looked at the drunk Jessie and shook his head, "Who allowed her to drink? She's too young." Ric muttered.

Elena looked at him before helping lift Stefan in the back, "No idea, but when there is another party we are hiding the drinks from her."

Jessie giggled and poked Stefan's head and pulled his hair, "He has soft hair!" Jessie giggled. Ric and Elena rolled their eyes but Elena got into the car while Ric closed the back door but suddenly a fire started up.

Jessie giggled again, "Fire! Fire!"

Elena looked at her in panic and quickly tried smashing the door open, "Ric! Ric! Jessie come on it's not the time to play with Stefan's hair!" Elena shouted and Jessie stopped and pouted, "Sorry."

"Elena! Jessie! Get out of the car! Open the door!" Alaric shouted panicked. Jessie seemed to snap out of her drunk face when her body started to feel hot, "Elena? What the hell?" Jessie asked confused then started to panic and coughed because of the smoke.

"Stefan…" Jessie and Elena coughed. Stefan coughed as well before kicking the back door and it flew away. Jessie helped Elena carefully but stumbled backwards and nearly fell out the car but Stefan caught her arm and brought her back in so she didn't get caught on fire, Jessie coughed again and jumped out carefully before helping Elena but her hand accidentally got burned slightly, Jessie hissed and Alaric pushed her out of the way carefully and helped Elena out, "Hurry up before it blows." Alaric said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Elena said and pulled Stefan out. Jessie took an arm as well and they pulled him over to the side when suddenly the care blew up. Jessie winced and looked away covering her face before she looked back and was breathing deeply.

"Damn I'm gonna have a headache." Jessie muttered feeling her head hurt from the fire and from the alcohol.

Alaric checked her over, "Hey your hand." Alaric said and looked at it. There was a red mark on her palm and when Ric touched it Jessie hissed back in pain, "sorry, sorry!" Alaric apologised but Jessie shook her head. "I'm fine." She mumbled and touched her cheek with her good hand and felt a little burn mark.

Alaric had called Damon, even though he was a little reluctant since he still wasn't talking to him, but Damon came and quickly went over to Jessie but she pushed him away, "I'm fine D! I just want to get home and sleep this hangover away," Jessie muttered and Damon looked at her burns one last time before checking Elena.

* * *

Damon had dropped Jessie off at her house and when she went in her brother came over to her quickly and held her by her shoulders, "Elena called she told me what happened. First off, I said no drinking, second are you ok?"

Jessie sighed and nodded her head but Tyler pulled her into the living room and went to get a first aid get. He got some antiseptic and put some onto some cotton wool before dabbing it lightly against her hand and Jessie bit her lip to keep out from groaning in pain, damn that hurt. Tyler bandaged it up before cleaning her cheek, it wasn't that bad. Tyler gave Jessie some tablets before sending her off to bed, "Sleep. You're probably going to have a hangover tomorrow." Tyler said and kissed her forehead.

Jessie nodded her head, "Night Ty." She mumbled, "Night cutie. Oh… Rebekah told me everything when she came by earlier… It's going to be ok? I won't tell anyone. I promise." He replied. Jessie looked at him slowly before nodding her head.

Jessie headed to her bedroom and changed into some checked pyjama shorts with a plain black tank. She left her hair down and got into bed closing her eyes but heard something drop to the floor. Groaning, she turned on her bedroom light and froze seeing a man, in 1900's clothes, bending down and picking up her photo album that she got for her birthday last year.

He looked up and froze, his brown eyes staring into her green.

"Jessie?" He whispered.

"Kol."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo this was long… anyway…. you like? :P so yeah that was how Jessie died… damn that was one long flashback but it's too make up from not updating! And you are all probably going to kill me for leaving it on a cliffhanger… hehe… I'm a great author :P sooooooo yeah… review please my lovelies! 2 reviews before the next chapter! Till next time, be safe ALSO YOUR THOUGHTS ON KOL DYING? HE COMES BACK IN SEASON FOUR WHEN THE VEIL IS DROPPED SO I'M WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU LOT THINK!**


	33. Ghost World

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 33**

**A/N: basically AHHHHH I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS I HAVE MISSED UPDATING SOOOOOO MUCH! SO I'M UPDATING AGAIN AS I SAVED THIS CHAPTER TO MY USB AS WELL! All of you are basically saying that Jessie is dreaming or Klaus un-daggered... it will be explained at the end in the authors note and throughout this chapter :) I love each and every single one of you! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries only my OC's.**

**Ghost World**

* * *

"But- I… err what!" Jessie said confused.

Kol just stared at her with a blank look. Not giving anything away.

"Hello? Dude… erm why are you in my room? Get out! Ok this is not happening… this is so not happening." Jessie muttered to herself and ran the good hand through her hair, taking deep breaths. "This is not real. Just close my eyes, and he'll be gone. Just a dream or something it's fine." Jessie kept her eyes closed for a few minutes before opening them again and seeing nothing, "See just my imagination." Jessie whispered letting out a sigh.

"Boo." Someone whispered in her ear, Jessie screamed and jumped off her bed landing on the floor and saw him sitting on her bed with an amused look on his face.

"What!" Jessie asked in shock and tried to get her heart beating normally.

"Well this is fun," He said smirking and bared his fangs a little at her, "So jumpy, but still as beautiful. Now what why do you look like my Jessie?" He asked raising an eyebrow when he suddenly just disappeared and Tyler ran into her room.

"What happened? I heard you scream? Are you ok Jessie?" Tyler asked panicked and took in his sister on the floor like she's just seen a ghost.

"Huh? Err yeah I'm fine… saw a… spider. I'm fine. Go back to bed Ty," Jessie lied and Tyler looked at her before nodding his head a little reluctantly, "Ok… call me if you need anything, night." He said before closing the door.

Jessie took a deep breath and looked around her bedroom not seeing _him_ anywhere. Which was good she guessed. But how the hell is he here? Klaus has a dagger in his heart.

She shook her head, she must be seeing things. Carefully standing up, she got back into her bed and turned her light off, she just needed some sleep. That's all.

"So your name is Jessie? You looked the same as my Jessie, hmm well this is interesting." A voice spoke. Jessie jumped but bit her lip to keep from screaming again. She turned over and saw him lying down next to her looking at the ceiling.

"What do you want! How are you even here!" Jessie whispered quickly.

"I don't really know, darling. I just popped up, now what's your name and why do you look like my Jessie? Who are you? What witch is helping you?" All nice and warm feeling gone from his voice now replaced with a harsh and cold tone. Jessie froze. "I'm… I'm Jessie Lockwood. I'm… I'm a re-carnation from Jessie Lockwood… that one you knew… I'm still her… kind of… I have her memories and thoughts, it's like a phoenix. I died. Then I'm alive again, just took 150 or so years." Jessie said slowly.

He was still looking up at the ceiling but then he turned his head and locked eyes with her, "Prove it. I don't believe you." He said coldly.

Jessie sighed. She turned her light back on before going over to her photo album and flipped through it until she found the photo that Elijah had given her. She looked at it before giving it to him, "Elijah gave it to me… before… before Klaus daggered him again," She watched as he took it and looked at it, "He said that it was mine. He took it after I died in 1865 but then he gave it back to me."

Kol looked at her but he didn't say anything so Jessie thought of something else, "Erm ok then… you and me- I mean the other Jessie were going to get married. On February 7th, you asked her on Christmas Day."

Still didn't say anything. Jessie ran her good hand through her hair before sighing, "Ok… You and her danced at the first Founder's Ball in Mystic Falls, that was were you first met?" Jessie tried.

He just looked at her. "You went into her room while she was changing! She threatened to cut your… private area… with a knife." Jessie snapped.

Still nothing. "She saw you drinking from a young girl, you asked if she was afraid of you and she said yes!" Jessie said annoyed.

Just looked at her. Jessie groaned before taking off her locket and walking up to him and threw it at his chest but he easily caught it, "That was the locket you gave to me-her. On her birthday at the lake where you had your first date there. I don't know whats in it as it doesn't open… but I've had that locket for like my whole life…"

"I still don't believe you. Tell me something, something that only my Jessie knew, something that I told her and no one else knows." Kol replied and stood up looking down on her. Jessie gulped, "You told her… actually you told _me_ that you were afraid. You were afraid of Elijah leaving, you didn't want him to go you wanted your family whole you hated what had happened to it even though you never showed it, you cared for your family on some degree. You also said that you were afraid of your father, he scared you because he use to abuse Nik then he abused you sometimes as well. And finally… you never wanted to become a vampire, you would have preferred to be a human and live a human life but that was all taken away from you, even though you do like having the power and you hated Klaus because it was his fault that you were all turned into vampires, you hated Klaus for taking your younger brother out to see the wolves then him coming back but Henrik was dead." Jessie whispered.

Kol looked at her not saying anything before he looked at the locket and carefully placed it around her neck and clipped it together. He lifted her curls up so it wasn't under the chain then looked into her eyes, "Funny… I don't know how I am here but what I do know is that I'm hungry. And you're the only human that I see." Before biting into her neck.

* * *

The next time Jessie woke up it was because of her mother banging on her door, "Jessie? Come on honey get ready we need to get down to the square. You have half an hour." She said before she walked away. Jessie groaned and lifted her good hand up to her neck and felt nothing but blood, she gagged a little before heading to her bathroom quickly and wiped at the blood but saw nothing. No hole marks, just nothing. She checked her cheek and saw that it was healed, nothing wrong with it then she took off the bandages from the fire and saw that her palm was perfectly fine as well.

"The bloody vamp bites me, then he heals me? I hate him." She muttered before brushing her teeth.

Jesse got into a quick shower and made sure her hair didn't smell of smoke anymore before getting out then changing into a pair of denim shorts with a grey tee that had a black butterfly on it, she wore ankle socks then slipped on grey converse. She didn't bother with a jacket as it was quite warm out, but she tied her hair into a ponytail and made sure she wore her charm bracelet and vervain bracelet also her locket before going into her bedroom, luckily there wasn't any blood on her sheets so she opened her curtains and her window to let some air in then ran downstairs and saw her mother but her brother wasn't in, he was out doing football practice.

Jessie felt like she was being watched and she knew who by but she just ignored it and her mom drove them to the square.

Jessie decided to go and get a drink from the drink stand, she was standing in the cue when someone was standing next to her as well. She ignored him.

"Aw are you all pouty?" He teased. Jessie ignored him and waited for the person in front of her to move so she could buy a drink, "I'm sorry that I drunk from you, beautiful. But I was very thirsty," He apologised but of course he didn't mean it. Jessie picked up a soda and paid for it before leaving and walked off but he walked instep with her, Jessie went and stood by the shade not wanting to get burnt and drunk her soda as her mother talked ignoring the pokes in the arm she was getting until he took her hand and linked their fingers together and he swung their arms together like a child.

"Stop it!" Jessie groaned annoyed and took her arm away and sat down by the shaded tree.

He sat down next to her as well and gave her a cheeky grin, "Come on darling, let's do something. I don't know how long I have but I'm going to enjoy it," He said.

Jessie glanced at him and saw that he was still in the 1900's clothes, guess that was the time he got daggered.

"Can't anyone else see you?" Jessie asked taking a sip of her soda and looked around but no one seemed to be paying attention to her, "Nope just you. Great isn't it?" He grinned. Jessie groaned and leaned her head back against the tree, "Oh yes… just great." She said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"How come only I can see you? And why are you here? Aren't you daggered." Jessie asked confused, "The bloody witch, _Lucinda_ you know that she linked us together?" Kol asked and Jessie smiled a little, guess he did believe her, "Yes." Jessie replied. "Well… since we're linked I can find you and you can find me, but there was a ghost problem and all the ghosts have come through. I'm not a ghost but you were thinking about me and here I am. Don't know for how long, but let's make the most of it until my bloody brother finally un-daggers me. What year are we in?" Kol asked looking around and frowned at seeing Jessie showing off her legs.

"It's 2012…" Jessie replied softly.

"Hm… so women dress like prostitutes now then?" He asked pointing to a girl, but that girl was no other than Kayla James. Jessie let out a laugh which made Kayla turn her head towards the sound and start walking towards Jessie, "She's seems nice." Kol whispered to Jessie who elbowed him but it didn't bother him so she ignored him. "What are you laughing at Lockwood?" Kayla snapped.

Jessie shrugged, "Free country Kayla, I can laugh at what I want to laugh at. Got a problem?" Jessie asked tilting her head to the side. Kayla glared at her, "Yes! You are the problem! You think that you can get whatever you want well you can't! I bet that Megan is glad to be dead, so she is finally away from you." Kayla smirked. Jessie felt the anger boil up and gave a short laugh before lifting her arm up to punch her but Kol quickly grabbed her arm and lifted it down easily, even though Kayla can't see him she just thinks that Jessie isn't going to hit her anymore. "Haven't got the guts to hit me again? Ha." Kayla laughed before walking away. "Bitch," Jessie muttered while Kayla walked away with a smirk.

"Watch your language Jessie," Kol smirked before he looked at her seriously, "You have never lifted your hand to another person before. What's changed? Tell me everything that has happened."

Jessie sighed and walked off with Kol following her, she passed The Grill and heard Alaric say, "Vicki could interact. She blew up my car."

Jessie smirked and said to them, "I think Vicki did you a favour Ric."

Alaric rolled his eyes at the younger girl before Jessie left The Grill and carried on walking until she reached the forest. Kol had obviously followed Jessie and waited for her to talk. Jessie sat down and crossed her legs, Kol did the same in front of her.

"This time last year, I was just a normal girl. But I was mute… I couldn't talk. I had strange dreams which were of you, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus and Stefan and Damon. I had no idea who any of you lot were until Stefan and Damon moved to town. Then my life got a bit hectic. I got dragged into all this vampire business killed a vampire, got compelled by Damon and Elijah as they thought it was for my safety but you can see how that turned out. Been in a car crash, on my birthday actually. Was in a coma for a month then when I woke up… on the 7th February I started to talk again. My dad died, I watched as he died his neck got snapped by some vampire and I was nearly burned to death again but Stefan and Bonnie helped me and Damon out. My brother, Tyler, turned into a werewolf now he's a hybrid because of Klaus. For the ritual, Klaus is now a hybrid, he killed my best friend Megan, right in front of me and he didn't even care. This summer I went with Stefan and Klaus, I saw your coffin… let's just say that it wasn't the nicest encounter ever. Klaus was trying to make me into a werewolf, he compelled some poor girl to start a fight with me so I could kill her but I didn't, Klaus actually stopped me which is strange. Recently, on the prank night at school Klaus killed my brother then turned him into a hybrid. Matt died, he's my friend and the vampire I killed? Yeah that was his sister. Bonnie brought him back to life but when I jumped into the pool to help save him I had flashbacks from the car crash then I nearly drowned as well. Last night I got drunk then nearly died in a car because it got caught on fire by Vicki, the vamp chick that I staked. Then that bitch Kayla, she keeps saying stuff about Megan… at the end of the school year last year she said some stuff and I punched her in the face. I nearly punched her again yesterday but my friend Caroline, who is like a sister to me, stopped me from doing it. I've got the werewolf gene and with it comes aggression, I'm normally so calm and collected but all I feel is anger at the moment… it's scaring me." Jessie finished then took a deep breath and looked at Kol for his reaction.

He stayed silent for a few minutes and Jessie bit her lip, "That's a lot… Elijah? Nik? Let me guess even Rebekah is here?" Kol asked and Jessie looked at him and nodded her head slowly.

"Is there anything else that I should know, darling?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly. Jessie bit her lip. Should she tell him about Mikael? No way plus Bonnie promised her that they weren't going to wake him.

She shook her head, "Nope I've told you everything." Jessie lied and bit her lip.

Kol stared at her before chuckling and shook his head, "I know when you're lying Jessie. But sure, if that's all that you want to tell me then fine." Kol replied and Jessie let out a sigh, "But when I'm undaggered I'll compel it out of you." He smirked then stood up and walked away.

Jessie frowned and went after him but he started running. Jessie rolled her eyes and started running as well when he suddenly used vamp speed and disappeared from her sight. She slowed to a stop and looked around, "Kol? Kol come on!" Jessie whined. Nothing. "You're an ass." She muttered with a hint of a British accent when suddenly she felt arms around her waist, Jessie squealed as she fell into a hard chest, "Got you," He whispered then pulled away with a smirk on his chest when he saw the blush in Jessie's cheeks.

"You are an ass." She said slowly

Kol shrugged, "So I've been told… many and many times by you, beautiful. So what is there to do for fun around here?" Kol asked looking around the woods. Jessie bit her lip, "Not much…" Jessie looked at the sky and saw that it was dark so she looked back at Kol, "We can go to the square. They are doing this lantern thing. Come on," Jessie took his hand and began to pull him out of the forest, the way they came.

"Like a date?" He echoed. Jessie shook her head but a blush rose to her cheeks, "No… just friends. Well as much as friends that you can get from a dude who isn't even meant to be here. Why did you bite me anyway?" Jessie asked as she came out of the forest. She dropped Kol's hand as it would be weird holding a hand when no one else could actually see the hand she was holding. But Kol had other ideas, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder carelessly which made Jessie a little uncomfortable as she didn't know what to do but she went with it.

"Well I was a little thirsty. Also to see if you are Jessie, my Jessie. You are." He replied and gave her a cheeky smiled before Jessie rolled her eyes and went through the crowd of people as her mom spoke.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, Mr Fell seems to have been detained so the history departments very own, Mr Saltzman has agreed to fill in." Carol said, Jessie whistled at Alaric who rolled his eyes at her but gave her a small smile anyway while Kol looked around and frowned at seeing some ghosts. "Looks like there are some ghosts here, beautiful." Kol whispered into her ear. Jessie looked around and saw Frederick before freezing, Kol looked at her confused but she didn't say anything as she turned back to Alaric.

"On behalf of Mystic Falls historical society, let's light them up." Alaric said and the lanterns lit up, everyone cheered until there was a scream. Jessie turned and saw the body of Tobias Fell all bloody. She gasped and held a hand to her mouth in shock while Kol stood next to her looking around confused.

"It's the tomb vampires… they are going after the Founding families." Jeremy said coming over to her quickly. He checked her over before saying again, "Get out of here Jessie. Now." He ordered. Jessie shook her head, "You need to as well Jer!" Jessie defended.

Kol stood back and watched this going on, "I need to help find the necklace. Bonnie has to get rid of it so the ghosts disappear." Jeremy replied as the police came in. Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not leaving until I know that you lot are ok." Jessie said stubbornly. Jeremy groaned, "Fine. Look just be careful ok? I need to call Bonnie." Jeremy said gave her a small hug before disappearing.

Jessie sighed and turned back and gave Kol a small smile, "Boyfriend?" Kol spat the word out. Jessie gave a small laugh but shook her head, "Best friend actually, jealous?" Jessie asked innocently and walked away but Kol followed her and grabbed her arm turning her around, "Maybe. You're mine Jessie. So you better not forget that," He said quietly. Jessie smirked at him before seeing Frederick coming towards her, she froze and started to walk away but bumped into someone, "Jessie?" She turned around and saw Anna.

"Anna? Oh my god…" Jessie whispered and gave her old friend a hug, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you! I couldn't do anything! I really am sorry." Jessie whispered and Anna hugged her back before the two girls pulled away and Anna looked behind her right through Kol and was staring at Frederick coming towards Jessie, "Get out of here ok? I'll hold him off. You were always a great friend to me, Jessie. I'm just sorry for how everything turned out… now go!" Anna ordered and Jessie nodded her head before walking off and began to look for her mom but couldn't find her.

Kol just stayed wit her and glanced at Jessie, "Who are you looking for, darling?" He asked.

Jessie turned back to him still shocked that he was with her, "My mom." Jessie mumbled.

Kol nodded his head and looked around but felt something in his chest, "Jessie…" Kol whispered.

Jessie didn't look at him she kept searching for her mom, "Jessie!" Kol snapped.

"What!" Jessie snapped back and turned and looked at him as they stood in the middle of the road, "It's time." He whispered.

Jessie froze. "What? No… no… but I just met you again! You can't leave!" Jessie said and shook her head. Kol grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at her, "You'll be fine ok? I'll see you soon. I promise. Don't worry, we'll be together soon, I give you my word. I never stopped loving you, remember that." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Jessie closed her eyes then the contact on her forehead suddenly disappeared.

Jessie bit her lip and felt stinging in her eyes, she wiped her cheeks before taking a deep breath when her phone rang, "Hello?" Jessie asked as she picked up her phone. She wiped her eyes again.

"_JJ? You ok?_" She heard Damon say as she walked down the road.

"Yeah… what's up?" Jessie asked.

"_You know what… it doesn't matter, I'll call Ric. Mason says that he loves and misses you, also he says that you need to control your anger. Ok got to go, love you._" Damon hung up.

She shook her head giving a small laugh, of course Damon would hang up after dropping something like that on her. Ass.

Jessie had walked all the way back to her house and saw that her brother was still out and her mom was in bed. Jessie took a glass of water, ate a sandwich before heading to bed as well. It was a long day.

* * *

**A/N: soooo a little Kol in this chapter :P ok gonna explain why he was in it: 1. I missed having Kol so I added him into it, 2. He's in it as he was linked to Jessie, they can find each other. The Original witch helped Kol get through and see Jessie although he was just a ghost he was solid when Jessie touched him but when anyone else touched him they went through him and they couldn't see him. Not even the other ghosts, 3. I needed someone to be in the ghost chapter and it was either this or a torture chapter with Lucinda in it and I decided to be nice and give you some present Kol, 4. It's KOL! So yeah they are my reasons for having Kol in the ghost chapter. Confused? Yeah I was confused writing it as I was thinking how the hell was I going to give an explanation to this but I managed… ish… eh… don't judge you got some present Kol :P I hope that you all liked this chapter :) not long until Kol is un-daggered :D wooo! OK! So when Jessie un-daggers Kol the scene that I gave you AGES ago it will be a little different to how it is? Makes sense? So It isn't exactly word for word as I have changed my ideas etc. But anyways… review please my lovelies, 2 reviews before next chappie. Till next time, be safe :) **


	34. Ordinary People

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 34**

**A/N: basically again AHHHHH I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SERIOUSLY THEY MAKE MY DAY SO HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE AND POSSIBLY ONE LATER! OK cerysclark I'm thinking about it, it would be quite cool and fun to do that although I need to know who would actually read the tweets haha! So basically I've been asked to set up a twitter account for Jessie, a parody, so I can tweet weird stuff, anyone up for it? And finally, Eby Mikaelson he had to leave because the ghost world closed :) OMG LAST NIGHTS EPISODE WAS JUST BLOODY AMAZING OMG BONNIE NO :( AND KOL WAS JUST PERFECT IN EVERY WAY I CAN'T BELIVE STEFAN SNAPPED HIS NECK :( BUT OMG I WAS IN TEARS WHEN JEREMY HUGGED ELENA AWWWWW :( ok so here is another update as I love you all. I was a little worried that I made Kol too soft in the last chapter but you lot said that you liked that side of him, don't worry he isn't going to be some sopy guy in my fanfic we will see the crazy, danger Kol that we all fell in love with. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries only my OC's.**

**Ordinary People**

* * *

"Go away. No… Jeremy I swear to God… stop… no stop!" Jessie screamed and ran away from Jeremy who was laughing at her from making such a fuss over him tickling her.

"Baby," He teased. Jessie shot him the finger before walking back over to the bench and sat down next to Kyle on the other side instead of sitting near Jeremy. Kyle gave her a smirk and she gave him the finger as well before pouting.

"You two are mean," She pouted. Jeremy and Kyle grinned at each other before laughing, Jessie looked at the two boys laughing before cracking a small smile, "Ah she smiles!" Kyle said dramatically. Jessie shoved his shoulder lightly, "Shut up." She muttered to him and ran a hand through her hair and glared lightly at Jeremy who gave her an innocent smile.

"Since when were geeky boy and her a thing?" Kyle asked and nodded to where Liam and Louise were sitting together. Liam all bright red in the face and Louise giving him a big smile.

Jessie shrugged. "No idea but that really was quick… and don't call him that," Jessie scolded.

Kyle gave her a grin before going back to looking at his history notes, Mr Saltzman was giving them a test on the second week back, what an ass right?

"How aren't you studying for the test?" Kyle asked not looking up from his notes. Jessie grinned, "I'm insanely clever, geez. Plus Ric likes me so it's cool." Jessie smirked, truth was she just didn't see the point in studying with everything that was going on. She just wasn't into school anymore.

"Teachers pet," Jeremy coughed. Jessie threw a grape at his head but he opened his mouth and ate it instead, "Show off." Kyle said to Jeremy who winked at Jessie.

"I'm not a show off… I'm insanely clever, geez." Jeremy mimicked Jessie's voice and Jessie pushed him off the table from where he was sitting and he fell onto the floor dramatically, "Oh she wounds me!" He yelled.

Jessie rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"You are not funny." Jessie said after she stopped laughing. Jeremy rolled his eyes this time and sat up but he stayed sitting on the grass, "Really? Please I am so funny, that's why you laughed." Jeremy scoffed.

Kyle smirked and looked up at Jeremy, "Dude she wasn't laughing at you being funny. She was laughing at your face being funny," He said then went back to studying the notes. Jeremy frowned and Jessie giggled but nodded her head in agreement, "Oh yeah you have a totally funny face." She teased him and he shot her the finger before laying back and closed his eyes enjoying the sun.

Jessie smiled at Jeremy and Kyle before frowning when she saw Kayla walk over to Louise and Liam. Kayla had obviously said something that annoyed Louise as she stood up bright red in the face, Liam stood a little behind her looking confused and lost. Kayla suddenly slapped Louise before walking away with two snobby freshman's flanking her. Jessie smiled sweetly at Kayla who glared at her as she walked by before Jessie looked over at Louise who was glaring at the floor, Liam looked a little confused on what to do until Louise just walked away then Liam looked around and locked eyes with Jessie but she just shrugged and went back to peering over at Kyle's notes. She has had enough of getting involved in everything. People can do things for themselves, she doesn't always need to be there to help everyone. Just like Kayla said.

* * *

To put it lightly… that was a crap test. Jessie had kind of given up half way through the test when she was still stuck on the first question. She completely forgotten all the names of Henry VIII's wives and how they were killed. Did any of them get their heart ripped out? Maybe a stake through the chest? Or how about getting their head cut off their neck by an Original vampire hitting him? No? Oh… yeah well she failed that test. Bit stupid if Jessie was being honest, why were they learning about kiddie stuff? I mean you did the Tudors in middle school not high school… so it really is Alaric's fault for picking a stupid time period to study.

* * *

Alaric looked through the test papers, taking time to mark them down. Kayla her normal D, Kyle his average C, the new kid Liam a B, then Louise a B as well then when he came across Jessie's paper he was shocked to say the least. Normally the young girl was so bright and aced the tests but this time… she barely managed to get an F if that. Across her lined paper were doodles of hearts, stakes, fangs and just random things. Her handwriting was messy and not at all neat like it normally is, it looked like she spent the last five minutes writing down rubbish. What she did write down had nothing to even do with the subject they were studying which was the 1700's, how does 'stake in chest' got anything to do with the Tudors and how Henry VIII's wives died? Alaric sighed and shook his head, "Whats going on with you Jessie?" He muttered before he carried on grading the other tests.

* * *

Jessie was walking across the parking lot when she heard her name being called, turning around she saw the blonde Original vampire, Rebekah. "Hey Jessie," Rebekah greeted smiling.

"Hey Bekah," Jessie said slowly. She hasn't had many encounters with the Original, she just never saw her around. And the times that she had… weren't the best to be honest. Also they were quick.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for dresses for the Homecoming?" Rebekah asked a little excited. Jessie bit her lip, she wasn't really interested in going to Homecoming this year,"I dunno Bekah…" Jessie started to say but saw the puppy dog look on Rebekah and groaned silently, "Er fine. When shall we go?" Jessie asked giving the very much older girl a small smile.

The Original grinned at Jessie, "Now if you don't mind?" Jessie shook her head, "Great! Oh this is going to be so much fun! Just like before," Rebekah said and guided her out of the school talking excitedly about how she was excited for the school dance as they walked into the town square. Jessie had texted Tyler telling him that she was going to be out for a few hours.

"Have you ever been to a school dance?" Jessie asked and fixed her bag on her shoulder.

Rebekah looked at her and shook her head, "No… Nik and I were always on the run… from you know who…"

Jessie did no very well who that person was. She hoped he had died but of course not, he was just part dead. Dead enough to not hurt her or Bekah and Nik anymore. Well for a while.

"Have you heard that your _friends_ are planning to wake Mikael?" Rebekah asked slowly, Jessie looked at her wide eyes and shook her head as they entered the first dress shop, "No… no they can't. They barely tell me anything anymore… but Bonnie promised me that they wouldn't wake him. Rebekah they can't wake Mikael." Jessie said quickly feeling a little scared, Rebekah looked at the girl and hugged her slightly, "It'll be ok Jessie. He won't be awakened, I give you my word." Rebekah whispered.

Jessie nodded her head slightly trying to shake off the fear that came from Mikael's name.

* * *

Rebekah looked around the shop in disgust, "Do they really not cover themselves up nowadays?" Jessie giggled slightly and took a deep breath before pulling Rebekah over to the Homecoming dresses and flicked through them picking a few out and gave them to Rebekah to try on.

Rebekah tried them on but wasn't convinced with the dresses so she helped Jessie out and gave her a very, very short brown dress Jessie looked at it raising an eyebrow but shook her head and gave it back to Rebekah who pouted and picked out another dress that was short, probably mid-thigh and was a bright yellow. Jessie didn't even say anything before Rebekah placed it back not the rack obviously knowing that Jessie wouldn't try it on. Rebekah took her time and finally came up with a cute green dress. It reached a few inches above the knee, it had a black corset that had small little sparkles on it then it flared out when it reached the top of her legs in different layers of green and black. Jessie tilted her head to the side biting her lip, before Rebekah forced her into the changing rooms, "Try it. Now." The Original ordered from outside the door.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Fine," she sighed and got out of her clothes and changed into the dress.

She looked in the mirror feeling a little self-conscious but smiled, it kind of suited her. Green always suited her as it suited her green eyes. Jessie touched the fabric on her dress and felt he soft material between her fingers and did a little twirl in the dressing room and giggled as the dress flowed around with her. Rebekah knocked on the door impatiently, "Come on Jessie." She whined.

Jessie rolled her eyes again before taking a deep breath then opened the door carefully and saw Rebekah look at her before grinning and gave a little squeal, "Gorgeous!" She squealed. Jessie blushed and looked down hiding her face in her long curls but smiled slightly.

* * *

Rebekah had compelled six girls and ignored the look that Jessie gave her before getting into one of the cars that one of the girls owned and she drove them back to the Salvatore house. Rebekah compelled them to go put the dresses on before calling someone up then looked at Jessie with a smile who put her dress down on the sofa. "Why compel them Rebekah?" Jessie asked softly as she turned on the music.

Rebekah shrugged, "Why not?"

Jessie sighed and shook her head.

"So you've been a little… distant… what's going on?" Rebekah asked Jessie as if they were best friends, well they kind of were in the past… but this was a different Jessie, her best friend died.

Jessie shrugged, "Nothing."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Yes of course nothing is wrong. Jessie I know you ok? Something is up, you could never lie very well. Now tell me… please?"

Jessie raised an eyebrow and was going to answer before seeing Elena come in.

"Hey whats up?" Rebekah asked Elena, Jessie smiled at the elder girl who smiled back at Jessie.

"You invited me over? To talk. Hey Jessie," Elena said, "Hey 'Lena," Jessie smiled back.

"All right girls," Rebekah said turning around from Elena, "Have at it." The compelled girls walked in in their dresses, "Ok now twirl please."

Jessie shook her head at Rebekah and gave Elena a small smile. Elena signed to her, _are you ok? Did she hurt you?_

Jessie smiled and quickly signed back _yes I'm fine and no she didn't_. Elena nodded her head in relief before Elena said, "you compelled your own private runway show?"

"I need a Homecoming dress, so what do you think? Pick one." Rebekah ordered then looked at Jessie, "Pick one."

Jessie sighed but nodded to the red, "The red one." Jessie replied before picking up a soda and took a sip then she was looking at Elena who said, "I'm not here to help you shop, I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael."

Jessie froze and dropped her soda to the floor, "Well there's one reason, Jessie…" Rebekah said glancing at the frozen Jessie, Elena frowned confused before Rebekah quickly went over to the girl in the blue dress with her vampire face, threatening to drain her blood. Elena gasped and moved forward, "I said pick one Elena." Rebekah said to her.

Elena shook her head slightly before pointing to the red one, "the red one!"

Rebekah smiled, and took a glance at Jessie who was still frozen, before she stroked the blondes hair, "There that wasn't so hard was it?" Rebekah asked, "**Go away. Remember nothing.**" Rebekah compelled the girls before they all walked away.

Elena looked at Jessie who seemed to finally becoming out of her shock and Elena was shocked when the younger girl was suddenly glaring at her.

"You do not threaten me, you will learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" Rebekah said glaring slightly at Elena who nodded her head quietly, before Rebekah walked past Elena.

"Jessie are you alright?" Elena asked her concerned, Jessie shrugged an emotionless mask across her face, "I'm always alright Elena. I'm perfectly fine. Great actually." Jessie said sarcastically and walked past Elena but Elena grabbed her arm. Jessie pushed her away with such force that Elena fell into the wall, Elena gasped at seeing Jessie's eyes change a little yellow before they returned back to their normal green that were now filled with panic and worry, "Oh my gosh… Elena… I… I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh… I just." Jessie rambled. Elena nodded her head slowly and went over to Jessie carefully touching her arm, "It's fine Jessie… really, you didn't do anything wrong." Jessie looked at her and nodded her head slightly, "Come on, let's follow Rebekah." Elena said and Jessie nodded her head and they followed Rebekah who went upstairs and into Stefan's bedroom.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah grinned at Jessie who gave a grin back and Jessie went and sat on Stefan's bed before picking up the Twilight books that she bought him for his birthday, she looked and saw that he was on New Moon, ha! So he is reading them! He was at the bit where Bella cuts her finger and Jasper goes all crazy, nice.

"We shouldn't be here," Elena said from the doorway glancing at Jessie who seemed amused that Stefan was reading Twilight.

Rebekah smirked, "Of course we should, come on like you've never wanted to snoop." She held up some boxers, "Boxer briefs, now that's a change from the twenties."

Jessie giggled slightly but Elena rolled her eyes. "Are you going to raid through his stuff all night or are you going to start to tell me your story?" Elena asked impatiently. Jessie shook her head, "Oh come on 'Lena… this is brilliant, we can dig up some dirt." Jessie smirked and got off Stefan's bed and went through his cupboards but all she saw was journals, she found one that was from 1864 and quickly looked through it seeing some things about herself. Huh… she gave Damon a black eye once as he walked in on her changing, nice to know.

"You really are no fun," Rebekah sighed and walked over to the table, "what do you want to know?"

"Well Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe, how did you guys end up here?" Elena asked. Jessie looked up from the journal wanting to know as well, she knew of how they were turned into vampires but Kol never told her how they ended up here.

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland, they lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate," Rebekah explained flipping through bits of paper.

"So how did you end up here?" Elena asked again. "This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

Rebekah gave a soft laugh, "well not by anyone in your history books but my mother knew the witch Ayanna who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy, blessed by the gifs of speed and strength. That led my family here where we lived amongst those people."

Jessie raised an eyebrow and poked her head around the cupboard door, "The werewolves?" Jessie asked confused. Rebekah nodded her head at her and Jessie shrugged before going back into the cupboard and reading through Stefan's journal from when Jessie was probably 13 and Stefan 15, huh he had a crush on her for a while… well she is defiantly using that against him.

"To us they were just our neighbours," Rebekah said snooping around Stefan's room, "my family lived in peace with them for twenties years and in which time, my family had more children. Including me."

"You make it sound so normal," Elena replied. Jessie placed the journal back on the shelf, "It was… Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath our village, the wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home." Rebekah explained.

"One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts… that was forbidden, Henrik paid the price." Rebekah said. Jessie closed the cupboard and gave the Original a small smile, "And that was the beginning of the end of pee between our neighbours and one of the last moments my family and I had together as humans."

Elena's phone started to buzz and Rebekah gave a small cough, "You better get that… that'll be Damon checking up on you." Rebekah said.

Jessie looked at Rebekah to make sure that she was ok before hearing something about Stefan being let out and Jessie frowned at Elena, "What's happened?" Jessie asked confused.

"Lexi came back and tried to help Stefan… we locked him in the Forbes jail cell, Damon has let him out." Elena groaned. Huh so that's what she missed.

Rebekah grabbed a journal from the table and went and laid on Stefan's bed while Elena sat down on the chair, Jessie stayed standing and went through his shirts, "Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Elena asked.

Rebekah threw the journal back on the bed and stood up and walked over to the table flicking through stuff before finding a framed photo of Elena and Stefan, "Honestly I don't get you two as a couple."

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is." Elena replied and Jessie rolled her eyes, "I know exactly who he is, he's a vampire. We're a predatory species, we don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives." Jessie frowned thinking about her and Kol… I mean that was all she was to him, right? A silly little human that will eventually die. She was nothing.

"Is that why you did that little runway show earlier?" Elena asked back, "Because you don't care about the Homecoming dance?" Jessie shook her head at Elena warning her.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go, come on Jessie." Elena said and stood up, Jessie followed Elena when Rebekah said, "You haven't even heard half the story."

Elena replied, "And you're not going to tell it. Your just bored and looking for someone to push around, find someone else to play with maybe you can compel yourself a friend." Jessie winced but turned and walked away with Elena but Rebekah stopped them with saying, "The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original witch."

Jessie and Elena turned around and Jessie said, "The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" She asked.

"Not just the hybrid curse, she's the one who turned us into vampires." Rebekah replied and this was what Jessie knew, she knew how they were turned into vampires, Kol told her one night. "I'm thirsty do you want a drink?" Rebekah asked and walked out.

Jessie and Elena looked at each other before following, "So vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked confused.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah asked. "A curse?" Jessie suggested.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive," Rebekah replied and Jessie nodded her head understanding.

"Yeah but, why stay? If they were so afraid of the werewolves why not leave?" Elena asked confused.

"Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore, he wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder, where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses." Rebekah replied.

Jessie frowned a little but nodded her head understanding.

"In her hands?" Elena asked, "Because my mother was also a witch." Rebekah replied, "What?" Elena asked confused, "The witch of the Original family. The Original witch?" Rebekah said as they went into the living room of such, Jessie looked through the cupboards and found no sodas, "I'm gonna go get a soda." Jessie said to the elder girls then left to the kitchen to grab a soda.

Jessie found a soda in the fridge and picked it up before opening it and taking a sip then she went back into the room where the other two girls were.

"We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. It was euphoric, the feeling of power was indescribable but the witch Ayanna was right about the consequences, the sprits turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness, the sun became our enemy, it kept us indoors for weeks, and though my mother found a solution there were other problems. Neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out, the flowers of the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away, so we burned it to the ground." Rebekah explained, "But the darkest consequence was something that my parents never anticipated the hunger, blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved against anything else, we could not control it. And with that the predatory species was born."

Jessie and Elena shared a look before looking back at the Original and Jessie gave the blonde a small smile which she returned before Jessie finished her soda and set it down on the table by a chair.

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Because Mikael is a bloodsucking monster." Jessie muttered and ignored the look that Elena gave her.

"When Nik made his first human kill it triggered his werewolf gene, with that he became my fathers greatest shame." Rebekah replied.

"Yeah Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had, had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers, so Klaus wasn't his son." Elena said.

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and she turned her back on him but Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride as a vampire that was magnified, he went on a rampage and killed half the village then he came home and killed her." Rebekah said slowly. Jessie frowned, "Mikael killed your mother?" Jessie asked Rebekah.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers, he tore it from her chest as Nik watched." Rebekah replied, "Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered Nik stayed so he could help me bury her, he knew that I had to stay goodbye to my mother."

"Always and forever… even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years?" Elena asked.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened, I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, Nik… Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him… and Kol cocky and vain," Rebekah said looked at Jessie for a moment, Jessie blushed slightly before looking at the ground with a small smile, "Over a thousand years of a family we all made the mistake at least once, I've made it several times."

"But you still love him…" Elena said and Rebekah turned around.

"He's my brother, and I am immortal should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebekah replied. "You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave Elena, I don't know what your up to but I am no longer playing along."

"I am just looking for one good reason for why we shouldn't wake Mikael," Elena replied and fear shot through Jessie, "He killed Jessie! And I have given you a thousand, but you will anyway I know that you want him to help you kill my brother I'm not stupid." Rebekah replied quickly.

Elena looked at Jessie in shock but Jessie shook her head, "It's not secret that I want Klaus dead, he has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine. Jessie you want Klaus dead as well don't you? He killed Megan!" Elena said. Jessie flinched but said nothing.

"Do you what you need, wake Mikael at your own peril, but make no mistake if you come after my brother I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father now leave." Rebekah ordered after looking at Jessie.

* * *

Elena looked at Jessie who walked out the Salvatore boarding house quietly and got into Elena's care while Elena got into the drivers seat.

"What did she mean about Mikael killed you?" Elena asked looking at Jessie in concern. Jessie sighed and shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Just don't wake Mikael. Please." Jessie pleaded.

Elena sighed and looked at her, "Jessie tell me… I can't stop them from waking him if I don't have a good enough reason,"

Jessie groaned, "Look just know that Mikael killed me in 1865, I'm a re-carnation of Jessie Lockwood from 1864. That's all you need to know at the moment, if you want to know more ask Stefan, he knows about it. Except he doesn't know about Mikael killing me…" Jessie replied.

Elena looked at Jessie concerned, "If we do wake him… I'll keep him away from you ok? He won't be within a meter of you… I promise." Elena said.

Jessie gave a small smile, "Promises are always made to be broken, Elena."

Elena dropped Jessie off at her house but said to the younger girl, "Be careful around Tyler… ok? He's been sired to Klaus." Jessie frowned but nodded her head slowly before walking into her house.

* * *

Tyler came and saw Jessie walk in and gave her a smile but Jessie whacked the side of his head, "Ow… what was that for?" Tyler asked confused.

"For not telling me that you were sired to Klaus you ass." Jessie mumbled. Tyler shrugged, "Sorry baby sis… you're not gonna be like the others right? They are kind of ignoring me at the moment and they don't trust me because well I'm sired. I don't see the problem, I'm free." Tyler grinned.

Jessie gave him a small smile, "Glad that your happy, but yeah I won't be like the others. You're my brother, I'll always stick by you."

Tyler grinned and gave Jessie a hug before looking at her seriously, "So what's this about you falling in love with an Original? Then going to get married but you got killed?" Tyler asked.

Jessie rolled her eyes at him, "That wasn't me… well it was… but different time and I'm not her… well I am… this is confusing, Ty. But yeah now everyone is planning on waking Mikael, he killed me and he's the Original's father, so yeah I'm a little pissed off at them."

Tyler tutted her language, "Watch your mouth missy, hmm… is he around somewhere? Meaning your lover boy." Tyler asked.

Jessie frowned but shook her head, "No he's not, Ty. He's daggered and boxed up in a coffin… you know when we had ghost drama?" Tyler nodded his head, "Well I saw him… he's not dead it's just that what happened before I kind of died, we were linked together and he just showed up."

Tyler nodded his head, "Oh… Well when he is un-daggered, if Klaus ever un-daggers him, you two aren't allowed to be together. You can't date anyone else ever again until you are thirty." Tyler said smugly.

Jessie smacked his head again before going upstairs, "Shut up, Ty."

"Love you too, cutie." Tyler shouted back.

* * *

**A/N: Well… yeah nearly on the episode where Kol gets undaggered! 2 reviews before the next chappie! Till next time my lovelies, be safe.**


	35. Homecoming

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 35**

**A/N: loving your reviews! Forgot to say thank you for reaching me 400 reviews earlier so... thank you! Ahhhh! So happy! My friend gave me an idea for something to happen in Season 4 for when the veil drops ;) you guys might like it. Hehe. So yeah... Kol dying your views on it? Want it to happen or not? Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

**Homecoming**

* * *

"So who's your Homecoming date tonight?" Kyle asked Jessie as they walked to her locker. She opened her locker and got her books and folders out before looking at Kyle and shrugging, "No idea… what about you?" Jessie replied as they next went to his locker.

He shrugged, got his books out then closed his locker and leaned against it looking at Jessie, "How about we go together?… you know as friends?" Kyle asked. Jessie looked at him before nodding her head slowly, she could do with some normal, and having a date that is a human and that doesn't know about the weird world they live in would do perfectly. "Yeah that'll be cool, as friends. So how have you been coping?" Jessie asked talking about Megan. He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, his grey eyes looking troubled, "I've been… coping. It's hard, obviously. But it's getting better, how about you? You have known her since what? The first grade." Kyle asked. Jessie nodded her head a small smile on her lips, "Yeah she use to come to Mystic Falls for the summer but when her parents died she moved in with Liz… we've been best friends ever since. I'm doing ok… it's been hard but like you said it is getting better, but doing cheerleading it just reminds me of how she was the one to make me do it back at the beginning of last year."

Kyle gave Jessie a small smile before giving her a hug which Jessie returned and he gave her a kiss on the cheek which shocked Jessie, "Come on we've got English to get to. I think that we're getting our test results back from Mr Saltzman today." Kyle carried on talking as they walked to English.

* * *

It was the last lesson of the day, history.

Alaric started to give out the test papers that he had marked, Jessie was talking to Kyle about the Homecoming dance when she got given her paper and saw a giant F written in red. Ouch. "Well… that test could have gone better," She muttered then looked over at Kyle's and he had gotten a C. Wow even Kyle did better than her. Damn. That's harsh. "Geek what did you get?" Kayla asked from in front of Jessie as she turned around in her seat, "An F." Jessie muttered not really caring. "Really?" Kayla asked in shock, Jessie nodded her head, "Wow even I did better than you! I got a D." She said smugly, "Guess you really aren't smart than are you? Forgot to bring cheat sheets to the test?" Kayla smirked. Jessie rolled her eyes and flipped Kayla off but she just flipped her glossy blonde hair over her shoulder ignoring Jessie. Bitch.

Liam looked at Jessie, "Hey do you normally get F's or what?" Liam asked. He was sitting behind Jessie. Jessie turned and looked at him and shook his head, "No normally get A's or something… guess I just needed to study. Kind of forgot," Jessie said carelessly and turned back around in her seat not really paying attention to what Alaric was saying about the Tudors she was reading the comments that he had written on her paper.

_See me after class, please… No Anne was not killed by getting her heart tore from her chest… this isn't like you… what's going on?… You have barely got a grade… F… _

"Jessie?" Alaric asked. Jessie looked up confused, "What?" She asked and the whole class laughed at her. She rolled her eyes at them before looking back at Alaric, "Did you even just listen to what I just said?" Alaric asked leaning against his desk. Jessie shook her head, "Can't say that I did, Mr Saltzman," Jessie smirked, the class laughed again. Alaric rolled his eyes. "Ok quiet down, everyone." He said getting the class to quiet down.

Kayla smirked and said, "She wasn't listening because she was thinking about the quickie that she and Kyle had in the toilets before coming here, Mr Saltzman. She's a slut." Jessie rolled her eyes and threw a pencil at Kayla's head making it hit her, Kayla gave out a girly scream even though it probably didn't hurt, "Bitch! She threw a pencil at me! Not my fault that you are a slut! Bit pathetic really, sleeping with you _dead_ best friends boyfriend isn't it?" Kayla snapped. Jessie felt her blood boil and stood up knocking and went over to Kayla and went to hit her but Alaric came and held her back, "No! Jessie, go and cool off! Now!" Alaric ordered. Jessie glared at Kayla and got out of Alaric's grip and glared at him as well before storming out of the classroom slamming the door behind her.

* * *

She went off quickly and went onto the school field and went and sat on the bleaches taking deep breaths.

What was going on?

She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes breathing in the cool air, before someone sat next to her.

"It'll get better," Tyler said. Jessie opened her eyes and looked at her brother in confusion, "what do you mean?" Jessie asked confused.

"It will get better if you become a werewolf then you become a hybrid, I've been in your place before Jessie remember? Look just kill someone then Klaus can turn you into a hybrid, it will be for the best. You won't have to feel angry all the time, you can feel free." Tyler said smiling.

Jessie stood up slowly looking at her brother wearily, "What has Klaus asked you to do, Ty?" Jessie asked moving away from him slowly.

Tyler frowned and followed his younger sister, "He hasn't asked me to do anything, Jessie! I wanted to do this! I want to help you, and this will be the only way…" Tyler said before quickly appearing in front of Jessie and ripped the vervain bracelet from her wrist and grabbed her chin making her look at him, "**You will kill someone. You will kill Kayla James. If anyone gets in your way, you must kill them.**" He compelled her, "I will kill Kayla." Jessie repeated in a trance before Tyler let go of her.

Jessie stepped away from Tyler in horror, "What have you done?" Jessie asked in shock, Tyler looked at her and tilted his head to the side, "I've done what I had to do. What I got told to do Jessie. Klaus is right, it will be for the best." Tyler said smiling. Jessie shook her head, tears stinging her eyes, "No! No this isn't for the best Tyler! Listen to me! I'm your little _sister_! I don't want to be supernatural! Tyler please…" Jessie cried but Tyler shook his head but he looked conflicted as if he wouldn't be able to stop what he had done even if he wanted to because Klaus had asked him to do this, he had no choice.

"I'm sorry… Oh my god… Jessie… I can't do anything about it now, Klaus… he said… oh my god… Jessie." Tyler said as if coming out of a daze, he tried to compel her again to stop her but he couldn't. Jessie let the tears fall and felt her feet moving even though she didn't want to move, "No… no… no." Jessie cried and moved towards the parking lot, school was over. She went over to Louise and Liam, Louise looked at Jessie in panic seeing her tears, "Where's Kayla?" Jessie asked before she could stop herself, "She's by…" Liam started before Louise told him to shut up then the witch looked at Jessie closely, "Shit… Jessie what's happened?" Louise asked her. Jessie shook her head, she would have to kill them, "I need to find Kayla." Jessie replied the tears stopped falling.

Louise looked at Jessie closely again, "She's got detention with Alaric." Louise lied but Jessie's didn't know that. She just went straight to Mr Saltzman's classroom.

Liam looked at Louise confused, "what?" He asked confused. Louise shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I'll see you at my house later," Louise said and kissed his cheek before running after Jessie.

* * *

Jessie went straight to Alaric's classroom where he was picking up spare paper. He looked over at Jessie, "Ah good… you feeling better now?" He asked. Jessie didn't answer him she just looked around the classroom trying to find Kayla but she wasn't there, "Jessie? Jessie, what's going on? Are you ok?" He asked concerned and went over to Jessie. Jessie turned around and saw Louise and glared at her, "You lied to me." She spat.

Louise shrugged. "It happens. Look Jessie, this isn't you. You've been compelled or something, snap out of it!" Louise said then looked at Alaric who was staring at the two girls in shock, "Mr Saltzman I know that you know about everything, Klaus must want Jessie to become a werewolf so she has to kill someone. Someone must have compelled her to kill Kayla, we can't let her kill Kayla." Louise said. Alaric looked at her before nodding his head then he looked back at Jessie, "Jessie? What's happened? Who compelled you?" He asked.

"Tyler did. I need to find Kayla." Jessie answered and went to go past Louise but Alaric pulled Jessie back, "I'm afraid that I can't let you do that, Jessie." Alaric said.

Jessie got out of his grip and pushed him into his desk, he fell with his head hitting the desk, the two girls heard a sickening crack before he laid on the floor by his desk, unmoving. Jessie stared at him in shock before feeling pain in her head and she fell to the ground screaming. Louise glanced at Alaric's body but knew that he would come back before going over to Jessie and stared at her when Jessie opened her eyes and Louise saw bright yellow eyes instead of her normal green. Jessie kept groaning in pain and held her head for five minutes straight before it suddenly stopped and she stayed sitting on the floor leaning against the desk breathing deeply with tears glistening in her green eyes.

"Oh no… no, no, no. What's happened? Oh my god… is he dead? No…. oh no." Jessie groaned and crawled over to Alaric trying to find a pulse but couldn't, "I killed him… I killed my history teacher. Bloody hell, oh no… no, no, no." Jessie cried and held her chest leaning back.

"He's going to wake up soon…" Louise said now standing by the door. Jessie looked at her with tear filled eyes, "But I killed him! I was human when I killed him!" Jessie shouted at her. Louise shook her head, "You were part human, you had the werewolf gene therefore you were part of the supernatural. You were supernatural, Jessie. He's going to be fine also remember that you are a re-carnation. You should call someone, might be strange if the caretaker comes in and sees his dead body." Louise said before leaving.

Jessie frowned before wiping her tears and shakily took her phone out of her pocket and called Damon, "Damon?" Jessie asked her voice thick with sadness.

"_JJ? What's happened? Why have you been crying? Where are you?_" Damon asked.

Jessie gulped, "I killed… I killed Alaric… I'm at the school Damon… please come get me… I dunno what to do."

She heard him take a shaky breath before he replied, "_JJ… does that mean that you are… ok tell me everything when I get there. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything. It's going to be ok, I promise._" He said before hanging up.

Jessie put her phone shakily back into her pocket before feeling the tears come again, she didn't want this. She doesn't want to be a… oh my gosh… she's now a werewolf… and Klaus will want to make her into a hybrid… she doesn't want this. She just wants to be human. She wants to grow up, grow old and have children. That's all she wants. That was all she has ever wanted.

* * *

Damon entered the classroom, Jessie had called when Elena had pulled the dagger out of Mikael, the plan was working. But having Jessie become a werewolf, yeah that was never in the plan. Her looked at the young girl on the floor with red-rimmed eyes, she looked even younger than ever now. So young and innocent. Then he looked at his drinking buddy, yeah he's dead. But is he?

Damon went over to Jessie and knelt beside her quietly, "Come on JJ… let's get you home," He whispered but Jessie shook her head. She didn't want to be at home, even though Tyler was staying at school helping Caroline sort out for Homecoming. Jessie just didn't want to go home. "Ok let's take you to Elena's house, yeah?" He asked softly. Jessie looked at him then nodded her head silently, Damon helped her stand up and he quickly got her stuff from her desk before texting Stefan, hopefully he won't be a dick and will help him out.

Damon took Jessie to Elena's house quickly, Jeremy answered the door and Elena and Bonnie were behind him. They all looked at Jessie before looking at Damon who shook his head, "Just look after her till tonight." Damon ordered them before kissing Jessie's head then left to get Alaric's body off Stefan.

* * *

Jeremy looked at Jessie, "Come on," Jeremy said to Jessie and took her to his room after giving Elena and Bonnie a look.

Jessie sat on Jeremy's bed and Jeremy looked at her before going over and sitting next to her, "Hey… want to tell me what's up?" He asked softly.

Jessie looked at him, "I killed Alaric… but he's going to come back alive… because apparently I was supernatural, I had the werewolf gene… also I'm a re-carnation." Jessie whispered.

Jeremy froze and looked at her in shock, "But if you killed Alaric… then that means…" Jeremy trailed and Jessie didn't say anything before it dawned on Jeremy what had happened to Jessie, "Oh my god… Jessie…" Jeremy said but Jessie shook her head, "I just… I never wanted this Jeremy… and I…" Jessie trailed. Jeremy pulled her into a hug, "Hey how about we just stay here tonight? Or your place? And not go to Homecoming?" Jeremy asked.

Jessie looked at him, "But I said to Kyle that I would go with him…" Jessie said softly. Jeremy shrugged, "Stuff it. We're going to your place and we're gonna have a movie night, ok? Kyle can join us or he can go to Homecoming on his own. Look I'll text him." Jeremy said and left before Jessie could say anything.

She rolled her eyes feeling a little better when Alaric came into Jeremy's room. Jessie froze and looked at him. "I'm…" Jessie began but he cut her off, "Jessie, it's fine. I promise you, guess it's payback for giving you a crap grade, huh?" He laughed. Jessie gave a small smile, "You going to be ok?" He asked her. She looked at him and nodded her head, "I'm gonna be fine." She mumbled she was always going to be fine. Although it will have a major impact on her.

He smiled slightly, "Good… I'm here if you want to talk, look I've got to go look at these symbols. I'll see you later, ok?" He said and Jessie nodded her head before Alaric left and she let out a breath that she was holding before Jeremy came back in.

"Ok he can't go now anyway, he's got grounded. But we're going to your house, Elena has gone to the Salvatore's and Bonnie has gone to her house," Jeremy seemed a little sad when he said Bonnie's name and Jessie gave him a small smile, "So let's go." Jeremy said and took Jessie's hand and went downstairs, they passed Alaric and waved at him, Jessie a little less enthusiastic than Jeremy before they got into Jeremy's car and went to Jessie's house.

* * *

They got to Jessie's house and went inside, her mother was on her way out, Jessie frowned, "Mom where are you going?" She asked. "Off to Church to pray for your friends." She said in a kind of trance, before leaving. Jessie frowned and shared a look with Jeremy before they both walked in and saw a band setting up outside, they also saw loads of people walking about, what the hell. How did they even get into the house?

Then she saw Klaus. Brilliant.

"Jessie, love. There you are! With the young Gilbert boy, ah." Klaus said grinning.

Jessie glared at him, "Who the hell invited you in?" She spat at him.

He smirked, "Now is that anyway to treat a guest, sweetheart? But your dear mother did, heard about what happened between you and the history teacher. Shame. Now go get dressed, love. The Homecoming dance is moving to your place, there was a little… accident at your school," He smirked. Jessie and Jeremy both glared at him before Jeremy took Jessie's arm and took her into her bedroom where she slammed the door shut loudly.

"I hate him! Why is he even here! Why isn't he dead!" Jessie shouted and Jeremy watched her carefully, her emotions were heightened now.

"Jessie… look we all hate him… and…" He stopped before signing to her, _we have a plan. He's going to die tonight, your brother will be free and so will Stefan, just wait for tonight, ok? _Jessie frowned but nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked him and went to her cupboard and picked up her homecoming dress, "I'll just wear this. I'll be waiting outside, don't take too long, wolf girl." He smirked and winked at her before leaving. "Shut up!" She shouted at him rolling her eyes before quickly changing into her dress then she left her hair down and put on a pair of green converse before opening the door and hearing music clearly from the band.

Heightened senses. She hates this. Oh well… she better get use to it just like she has to get use to everything.

Jeremy was waiting outside and he gave her a grin when he saw her, "You look great, come on." Jeremy said and took her hand pulling her down the stairs. Jessie heard Klaus giving a speech in the garden and rolled her eyes, prat.

* * *

They saw Kayla come inside looking smug, Jessie felt the urge to kill her again, shit. Even though Jessie killed Alaric, Tyler compelled her to kill Kayla as well. Jessie felt her feet moving towards Kayla when Jeremy came up behind holding her arms before her back keeping her in place, "No Jessie, stop! Look at what you're doing!" Jeremy hissed in her ear. Jessie stopped and shook her head confused, "Jer… the compulsion." Jessie muttered trying to get free from Jeremy to go after Kayla who was walking away.

He groaned, "Fuck. Oh there's Damon."

As if hearing his name, Damon came over and looked at Jessie and Jeremy confused, "You," He pointed to Jeremy, "are meant to be at your place looking after wolf girl here. What's going on?" He asked seeing Jessie struggle against Jeremy.

"Tyler must have compelled her to kill Kayla, look go get him or Klaus or something Damon." Jeremy said to him and pulled Jessie into her Dad's office and quickly shut the door when Jessie went to get out again.

"Jessie, look at me. I'm your best friend, look at me! You don't want to kill Kayla, ok? You would never kill anyone, this isn't you." Jeremy said. Jessie rolled her eyes, "I killed Alaric, Jeremy!" Jessie shouted at him her eyes flickering from yellow to green when suddenly Klaus walked in smirking.

"Calm your temper," He said looking at Jessie with a smirk, she growled at him and went to bite him not feeling like herself what so ever when he grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall and looked into her eyes.

"**You are free from Tyler's compulsion.**" Then he let her go after she had calmed down.

Klaus stared at Jessie for a moment then looked at the Gilbert boy, "look after her. Her emotions will be all over the place, mate. Can't deal with a crazy wolf girl at the moment." Klaus smirked before walking out of the office.

Jessie and Jeremy looked at each other before Jeremy said, "Well this is defiantly an interesting Homecoming. You sure that you're ok?" He asked and checked her over.

Jessie stared at him before giving a breathy laugh, "I tried to kill Kayla… oh my gosh…" She giggled, "I _wanted_ to kill her! I felt like… I was being controlled and I liked it! I actually wanted to kill Kayla, Jeremy." Jessie laughed.

Jeremy looked at Jessie and shook his head, "Yeah emotions… all over the place." He muttered and guided Jessie towards the stairs when they heard an older man talking and saw Klaus. Jessie was still giggling so Jeremy covered her mouth with his hand and listened to the conversation, soon Jessie stopped giggling and listened to the conversation as well and Jeremy took his hand away.

"Hello Niklaus," A man said. Jessie froze. All laughter and happiness drained from her face was replaced with horror and fear. It was Mikael.

"Hello Mikael." Klaus replied. "Why don't you come in? Oh that's right you can't."

"Or you can come outside if you want," Mikael suggested.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus smirked.

Jeremy noticed the look on Jessie's face and frowned but said nothing and tried to listen with his human ears while Jessie was hearing the conversation perfectly with her new werewolf hearing.

"They can't kill me," Mikael whispered. "Well that's a shame." Jessie muttered quietly to herself making Jeremy even more confused when suddenly someone took Jessie away from Jeremy and knocked him out.

Jessie squirmed against the holder until they were suddenly outside the front and Jessie saw Elena as well. They shared a look but Jessie looked at Elena's wrist and saw a daylight bracelet before smirking, Katherine.

Katherine gave Jessie a small wink before they were pulled over to Mikael.

Mikael looked at Jessie and smirked, "Come out and face me Niklaus, or they both die. Can't wait to kill Jessie, again."

Jessie shuddered and held back a growl that were threatening to erupt, "Go ahead, kill them." Klaus said.

Jessie glared at him, bastard. "No Klaus, don't." Katherine said pretending to be Elena and panicked, "He'll do it."

"Well I think that's the point, love." Jessie muttered while Klaus just stared at Jessie as if trying to figure something out.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations, and if Jessie dies when you wake Kol how are you going to tell him that his lover died twice. Because of you, boy." Mikael said.

"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you. And I would never tell him, he doesn't know that she's alive again." Klaus spat. Jessie grinned at him, "Thanks, sweetheart." She said sarcastically but got ignored.

"To what ends, Niklaus. So you can live forever? With no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy. Who do you have? Other than those loyal to you forced. No one… no one." Mikael whispered. What a douche.

"I'm calling your bluff, father." Jessie noticed some tears in his eyes, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Even though he did ruin all their lives, he was her friend once… and he has a douche for a father, well not actually his father… but he lived a harsh life. "Kill them,"

"Come outside and face me you little coward." Mikael replied. "And I won't have to."

Jessie looked at Katherine before looking back at Klaus, "My whole life you've underestimated me if you kill them then you lose your leverage, so go ahead go on kill them. Come on old man, kill her. Kill her!" Klaus shouted.

Mikael chuckled, "Your impulse Niklaus, it has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Then he stabbed Jessie in the back before doing the same to Katherine, Jessie gave out a groan of pain and fell to the floor, guess Mikael enjoyed doing that do her. Jessie laid on the floor groaning in pain while Klaus stumbled back shocked, "Damn… I liked this dress." Jessie coughed.

Damon went over and stabbed Klaus after freezing for a moment at seeing Jessie, and Klaus let out a scream of pain before Damon flipped him onto his back.

Jessie sat up gasping for air as she felt her back healing, slowly, but it was healing.

Katherine stood up with a smirk, "Katherine." Mikael whispered before Katherine turned around and said, "ba-boom." Before throwing the vervain bombs at the hybrids.

Stefan went and threw Damon off of Klaus before Klaus stood up and took the white oak stake and went straight to Mikael and staked him in the chest. Katherine looked at Jessie quickly and winked, "See you around, Jessie." Before leaving quickly.

"What the hell did you just do?" Damon asked as Klaus went over to Jessie and gave her his blood so the healing will be quicker. Jessie watched him wearily but when he made no move to snap her neck so she would become a hybrid she quickly stood up and ran back into her house and went over to Jeremy who was laying by the stairs and he was still out.

Jessie shook her head and poked his chest, "Wake up. Jer… seriously wake up, I'm not carrying you to your house." She muttered. He didn't wake up. Jessie rolled her eyes before picking him up and was shocked at her new strength, she was going to worry about being a werewolf later, she needed to get her best friend home.

* * *

Jessie went straight to Elena's house and went straight inside and passed Alaric who was asleep on the couch and she quietly went to Jeremy's room and laid him on his bed. She looked at him before smiling softly, "This really was a great Homecoming." Jessie mumbled before going to their bathroom and getting a glass of water with some aspirin and left it by Jeremy's bedside table before going back downstairs and left going back to her house.

When she got back there she saw that Mikael's body was gone and so was everyone else. Her mother was still out and Tyler was out, not that she cared… she was pissed at him and his stupid sire bond to Klaus. She was a werewolf because of it…

It finally sunk it, like really sunk in for Jessie. She was a werewolf. And when the first full moon comes… she's going to turn.

Jessie shook her head and went to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water and drunk it slowly when someone else came into the kitchen.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" Jessie asked him.

"You know what I'm like, love. Always like to damage things." Klaus replied with a smirk.

Jessie rolled her eyes and turned around with a glare aiming at Klaus who smirked at her, "Oh don't be so angry at me, sweetheart. Let bygones be bygones," He waved his hand.

Jessie carried on glaring at him, "You made my _brother_ compel me into killing someone and anyone else that would get in my way, Klaus! How do you think he's going to feel! I'm now a werewolf! I'm going to turn at the next full moon… and… and…" Jessie trailed feeling tears build up in her eyes. Klaus just looked at the girl, "you could become a hybrid, love." He offered.

Jessie wiped her eyes, "Fuck off. Well what do you want? A trophy for actually giving me a choice? Yeah I would rather be a werewolf for the rest of my life than be one of your sired little bitches, Klaus. Just get out. I will never forgive you for this. First you kill my best friend, then you killed Jenna, you turned my brother into your sired little bitch and now he has no freewill, then you took Stefan's humanity away from him, and you have made me into a werewolf. I hope you sleep well at night, Klaus." Jessie spat before walking past him bumping into his shoulder harshly then she ran up to her room and slammed her door shut.

* * *

Jessie listened to Klaus leaving her house before letting out a shaky breath and she wiped away at the loose tears, "Why can't I stop crying!" Jessie moaned and wiped her tears before pulling her pillow close to her chest and holding it. She grabbed her stuffed lion toy and began to cry again. This was the stuffed animal that she had stolen from the fair with Megan and they had ran away from Alaric… the toy was called Kol.

Tyler walked in his house and heard the faint crying of his little sister and felt guilt fill him. It was his fault for not saying no when Klaus had told him to compel his sister into killing someone. Just so she could become a werewolf. Why did she have to become a werewolf anyway? Why was that important to Klaus?

Tyler went upstairs and went straight into Jessie's room, he didn't say anything he just pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried into his shirt. He closed his eyes and gave a shaky breath, "I'm so… so, sorry, Jessie." He whispered and kissed her forehead while Jessie just carried on crying into his chest.

* * *

**A.N: and you lot are going to kill me… lame? I know right. Ugh I think that this one could have gone better… but now she is a werewolf! Ahhhh! Ok go kill me… meh… but now she is a werewolf! And Kol is going to be in the present soon! ahhhh! Stupid Tyler and stupid Klaus, right? Review please my lovelies, two reviews before the next chapter like always. Peace. DO YOU WANT KOL TO DIE OR NOT IN SEASON 4?**


	36. The New Deal

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 36**

**A/N: so yeah this one isn't as long as the others it's kind of just a filler chapter really. OMG OMG OMG OMG I LOVE YOU ALL YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL BEINGS OK OMG HERE TAKE YOUR OWN KOL. HEY Poohxnyah DON'T KILL ME IT WASN'T MY FAULT :( moving on... I've got a great idea for when the veil drops and for a character in my story that you lot know... you will probably hate me hehe. So Kol dying basically all of you are against the idea, I am as well! But now that the veil has dropped Kol is back I have a great idea for it soooo yeah only time will tell if I kill him or not. ALSO you all want me to kill Kayla! HAH! OMG I love reading your reviews and you basically all say that you hate her and that you want her dead, oh just wait and see what I've got planned. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

**The New Deal**

* * *

"JJ drink with me, now." Damon ordered and gave Jessie a cup filled with something alcoholic.

Jessie stared at it and shrugged, "Sure thing." Then drank the whole cup and winced at the very, very strong vodka. "Wow… that's strong," She muttered before holding her glass out for more and Damon filled it up again and she downed it quickly before Alaric went and sat on the other side of Damon and he gave Jessie a look.

"Damon please tell me that you haven't been giving Jessie alcoholic drinks?" Alaric asked and stared at Jessie and Damon like a father to his children who were caught sneaking out. Damon and Jessie looked at each other before looking back at Alaric and Damon shook his head, "No of course not, I do have some rules Ric." Damon lied and Jessie grinned at Alaric.

Alaric gave them a skeptical look but let it go and looked at the pile of papers he had on the bar while Damon quickly poured Jessie another drink and gave it to her secretly with a wink and Jessie smirked before drinking it slowly. Alaric looked up and caught Jessie mid-drink and frowned, "What you drinking Jessie?" Alaric asked.

"Orange juice," Jessie replied innocently. Alaric rolled his eyes, "Do you think that I was born yesterday?" Alaric asked and Jessie shook her head, "Nope maybe the dinosaur period?" She replied and he rolled his eyes while Damon chuckled, "Way to go JJ." Damon smirked and Jessie grinned before finishing her drink then she went over and on a stool next to Alaric and watched him mark mid-term papers, he came across Jeremy's and flicked through it frowning. Jessie frowned as well, "That's just copied from the internet." Jessie stated and Alaric nodded his head, "Oh yeah…" He wrote an F at the top of the paper before going through some others then he moved on Jessie's class. Kayla got an F which made Jessie smirk before Alaric marked her and she saw a B on hers and she grinned.

Alaric looked at her and smiled, "Well done Jessie, so is everything going ok?" He asked.

Jessie shrugged, "So, so. It's getting there, things are still a little strange between Ty and I but we're ok."

Alaric nodded his head and carried on marking papers while Jessie took out her phone and called Rebekah again, she hasn't heard from Rebekah since the whole story telling time with Elena and Rebekah didn't show up to Homecoming which worried Jessie a little. Still now answer. Jessie sighed and left another voicemail, "Hey 'Bekah you haven't called me back, I'm getting worried. If you get this, call me." Then she hung up and sighed.

"How drunk do you think he'll get?" Alaric asked Jessie and Jessie looked at him before looking at Damon and shrugged, "Not that much… he's a vamp so they can tolerate alcohol a lot better I guess," Jessie replied and Alaric nodded his head.

"Alright you have your choice, bloody Mary, screwdriver, brunch in a bottle." Damon said to the two of them before downing a drink, "Come on Ric, Jessie I can't drink all this by myself. I mean I can but somebody's getting naked." Damon smirked and looking at the blonde bar tender. Jessie rolled her eyes at her friend, "Ass." She muttered and he smirked at her, "Oh man I can't believe you're making me drink alone, and you too Jessie." Damon groaned and Jessie smirked.

"I'm busy and Jessie is way too young," Alaric replied not looking up from marking.

"It's the Eve of Klaus agendon, what you doing? Homework?" Damon asked and waved a drink at Jessie but she shook her head, "This may come as a shock but I am not here to hang out with you I'm here to see Jeremy who is an hour late for his shift." Alaric replied.

"Kids today where are their values?" Damon asked and Jessie flipped him off, "Jackass." Jessie muttered and Damon smirked at her again.

"That's his mid-term paper," Alaric said and showed Damon, copied it straight off the internet and didn't even try to hide it."

"Oh somebody's getting grounded." Damon said and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"You say you're waiting for Jeremy? As in Jeremy Gilbert?" The blonde waitress asked from behind the bar, "Yeah that's the one." Jessie replied, "He was fired last week." Blondie replied before leaving.

Jessie and Alaric looked at each other while Damon said, "Oops."

Jessie got out her phone again and called Jeremy but it went straight to voicemail, Jessie rolled her eyes but left a message, "Jeremy you bloody ass, where are you? You got fired and didn't tell anyone? Elena and Alaric are so going to be pissed at you. Call one of them as soon as you get this." Jessie said quickly before hanging up and Alaric went over to Elena and spoke to her about Jeremy while Damon and Jessie looked at each other and Damon gave Jessie another drinking, Jessie shrugged and drunk it all before getting off the stool, "Where are you going?" Damon asked her.

"Going for a run." Jessie replied and Damon frowned, "Ditcher, I thought we had something JJ." He said dramatically and finished drinking some bloody Mary, Jessie smirked, "Sorry to break it to you D, we never had anything. See you later." She called then waved to Alaric and Elena before leaving The Grill and went towards the pathway going into the forest and quickly started out in a gentle run.

Jessie guessed that going for a run in a skirt isn't a good idea but she needed to get away from Damon. Not that she didn't like him, she loved him he's like a brother of sorts but her senses have gotten stronger and theres something in her telling her to just bite him. If she did that then he could die, as Klaus wouldn't give him the cure again not after everything that they had tried to do to him.

Jessie carried on running clearing all her thoughts for killing vampires when she felt that pull in her chest again, she felt it at the beginning of the summer when Klaus had taken them to put Elijah's coffin away then she felt it again when Klaus had came into town at the prank night. Jessie turned to the side and ran as fast as she could, which now she is a werewolf that was pretty fast. She kept running until her lungs burned and ached then her feet just suddenly stopped moving and Jessie slowly looked up and saw the witches house. She frowned, why did she run here?

Moving towards the house slowly Jessie looked around incase anyone saw her before slowly opening the door and it creaked, "Hello?" Jessie asked slowly. Yeah this is the part where she gets killed if it were a movie.

Jessie looked around again before slowly walking in, so far so good. Jessie started towards the basement door and slowly opened the creaking door and looked around again before going down the dark staircase which her supernatural eyes had gotten use to easily, she came down into a room that was just empty.

"Ok then…" Jessie muttered and turned back around then heard the wind pick up before hearing someone else coming down the stairs and Jessie got into a fighting position when Bonnie came down, "Jessie? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

Jessie frowned and stood up normally, "Bonnie? I thought you were like a creep or something. I don't know I just came here," Jessie replied.

"Hello Bonnie, Jessie." Stefan suddenly said and Jessie gave a small scream as he appeared behind Bonnie, "Stefan?" Bonnie asked. Jessie controlled her heartbeat and glared at the vampire, "Never. Do that. Again." She growled.

He smirked before looking at Bonnie, "You followed us here?" Bonnie asked him, "Well I was following you, Jessie was here just by luck but yeah, wasn't too hard you should probably be more careful." Stefan replied.

"What do you want with us?" Bonnie asked and stood next to the werewolf who frowned at Stefan, "Not much… I just need your help Bonnie." Stefan replied.

"Why would I help you? Elena said that you saved Klaus life." Bonnie replied.

"Let me fill you both in on a little secret about Klaus, he kept his family with him at all times daggered stored in coffins. And now, I have them and I need you to help keep them hidden," Stefan said to Bonnie. Jessie froze, "where are they?" Jessie asked. Stefan looked at her and smirked, "Want your lover, Jessie? Well they are safe. For now." Stefan replied and Jessie stepped forward to bite him but Bonnie held her back, "You're out of your mind, you're just going to make him angrier." Bonnie said loudly over the curses that Jessie was throwing at Stefan.

"His family is his one weakness as long as I have that I can ruin him." Stefan replied, "No as long as you have _him_ I will do anything to kill you, leech." Jessie growled.

"I don't have enough power to hide four Originals," Bonnie stated and let go of Jessie after she had calmed down. Jessie carried on glaring at Stefan, "You're a witch, you hate Klaus, I'm sure you can figure something out." Stefan replied then looked at Jessie, "You better not tell anyone. Otherwise Kol will be the first that I drop in the Atlantic ocean," Stefna said.

Jessie glared at him but nodded her head stiffly, "Fine. Just don't touch him. Or I will rip your heart from your chest." She growled and he chuckled, "Sure you will, Jessie." He smirked then left.

Bonnie looked at Jessie confused, "Kol? Jessie what's happened? Elena told us all about you being a re-carnation?"

Jessie cursed, "Yeah… Jessie from 1864 fell in love with one of the Original brothers, Kol, the youngest brother, when she went to live with the Originals." Jessie replied softly and Bonnie nodded her head, "You are way too young to be involved in all this, Jessie." Bonnie sighed and jessie shrugged, "We live in a messed up town." Jessie replied softly before Stefan came in with one coffin and rolled it next to Jessie, "There's Kol. If you undagger him, then I'll rip your heart from your chest." Stefan warned and Jessie rolled her eyes, "Sure you will, Stefan." She repeated him.

He smirked before leaving again and Bonnie set about doing her magic thing while Jessie placed a hand on the coffin and sighed, "I'm so sorry, brown eyes." She whispered before Stefan came in with another coffin, "Who is in that one?" Jessie asked as Bonnie did her magic stuff.

"Elijah. Got one more then a locked one," Stefan replied before leaving again. Jessie shrugged and looked at Elijah's coffin and winced, yeah she was a _great_ friend to him.

Stefan came down with another one and Jessie thought about the Original family and guessed that it was Finn before Stefan finally brought down the locked one, "Who do you think is in that one?" Jessie asked nodding to the locked one that went at the top of the three coffins that were in a row.

Stefan shrugged, "No idea. It must be important to Klaus though."

"I'm done. If Klaus comes into the house he won't be able to see the coffins," Bonnie said. Jessie looked at her and gave the witch a small smile, "I'll see you later, Jessie." Bonnie said then left.

Jessie looked at Stefan, "Do you know where Rebekah is?" Jessie asked and Stefan looked at her, "Elena apparently daggered her before Homecoming." Stefan replied and looked at the locked coffin.

Jessie frowned, "Well that's harsh." Then her phone started to ring and it was Jeremy, "Hello?" Jessie asked.

"_Hey up for staying round mine tonight? It isn't safe for you to be near Tyler, Jessie. I'll tell you everything later._" Jeremy said and Jessie frowned, "Ok sure. I'll be at yours later, Jer." Then she hung up and looked at Stefan.

"I'm gonna go. Hey Stefan… even if you have to push Klaus, don't drag Kol into it… please?" Jessie asked him seriously. He looked at her, "Jessie I can't promise you that. I'll do anything to get Klaus away from us, he has done so much damage to all of us. I'm sorry."

Jessie sighed and nodded her head, "I know…" Then she turned and left after looking at Kol's coffin one last time.

* * *

"Mom?" Tyler asked when he got home. He had been told what had happened about the hybrid and Jeremy, "Yes sweetie?" Carol asked coming out of the office and looked her son who looked concerned.

"Jeremy just killed a hybrid… Mom, Mystic Falls isn't safe for Jessie anymore. She needs to get out of it, it's my fault that she's a werewolf because Klaus asked me to compel her. She shouldn't be involved in any of this crap. Elena told me that she's getting Damon to compel Jeremy to leave… Damon should do the same to Jessie." Tyler said. Carol stood there speechless but nodded her head slowly, "I know…" Carol whispered.

* * *

Jessie went straight to her house and her mom was home, Carol looked at her daughter with a sad look but smiled, "Hey honey, you going to Jeremy's?" Carol asked and Jessie nodded her head, "Yeah if that's ok mom, I know it's a school night and everything." Jessie said but Carol shook her head, "No it's fine, sweetie. I'll give you a lift there when you're ready." Carol smiled then left.

Jessie frowned before shrugging then went to her room and picked up her school back got her books for tomorrow then got her clothes for tonight and tomorrow.

* * *

Once she had everything Jessie went back downstairs and saw her mom, "I'm ready." Jessie said and Carol smiled, "Ok let's go the sweetie."

The car ride was silent, but peaceful.

Jessie was lost in the thoughts of Kol's coffin when they pulled up outside Jeremy's house, "Call me if you need anything, I love you sweetie." Carol said and Jessie smiled at her mom, "Love you too, mom." Then got out with her bags and quickly went into the Gilbert house.

"Gilbert family and vamp hunter, where art thou?" Jessie called and Alaric looked at her from the sofa and rolled her eyes, "Who invited you to stay?" He joked and Jessie flipped her history teacher off before going up to Jeremy's room and saw Jeremy on the computer he turned and waved his hand at her before looking at his computer again and Jessie threw her bags onto his bed, "Please tell me you aren't looking at porn, Jer." Jessie asked.

Jeremy flipped her off and Jessie grinned before Jeremy turned his computer off then went and sat next to Jessie on the bed. "Ok what's going on?" Jessie asked confused. Jeremy sighed before telling her everything that had happened with Tyler and Klaus then with Alaric dying the ring not working.

Jessie frowned but listened through the whole thing once he had finished Jessie said, "Bloody British guy and go die."

Jeremy chuckled and nodded his head before looking at his best friend, "so how have you been coping?"

Jessie shrugged, "Alright… the full moon is in two weeks… a little scared I guess. I just hate how Ty is sired to that ass, it's not fair that he has to suffer. He has to do everything that Klaus asks him to, he has no choice yet people blame Tyler for it. It's not his fault." Jessie defended her brother and Jeremy nodded his head, "I know that Jessie… but what can he do about it?" Jeremy asked and Jessie shrugged silently before Damon came in and Jessie frowned.

"Hey D… what's up?" Jessie asked him he smiled a little, "hey JJ. Can you give me a sec so I can talk to Jeremy, please?" Damon asked. Jessie looked at Jeremy who nodded his head so she stood up and left his bedroom and went downstairs and into the kitchen where she got out some ice-cream and a spoon and began to eat it when Damon came down and looked at her.

"Hey what did you guys talk about?" Jessie asked Damon.

He shrugged, "Guy things. Hey JJ," Jessie looked at him and Damon began to compel her just as Alaric and Elena came into the kitchen, "Do the same as you did to Jeremy." Elena said with tears in her eyes.

Damon nodded before saying, "**You are going to leave town. You are going to stay with Jeremy and some family friends up in Denver and go to school where you will meet boys but you can't date**." Damon compelled, "Damon." Elena warned and Damon rolled his eyes, "**Ok you can date but no kissing, hand-holding or sex**." Damon compelled, "Damon… keep the sex part though, she is only 15." Alaric said, Elena rolled her eyes, "Both of you leave her alone. Damon do it properly." Elena said to Damon and he rolled his eyes again, "**Fine, meet boys and do what you want with them. You are going to have a better life there, for the full-moons Tyler will come and help you through it. You are going to leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it.**" Damon finished compelling before looking away and Jessie frowned, "Does anyone else want any ice-cream?" Jessie offered.

They all shook their heads so Jessie shrugged and went upstairs and into Jeremy's room and closed the door.

"Hey I'm going to go stay with some family friends in Denver, need some normal in my life. You wanna come? We're too young for all this crap Jessie, we need a normal life." Jeremy said, Jessie nodded her head, "Yeah. I need to ask my mom though. I could do with some normal, had enough of all this drama for a lifetime. Ok I'm on the bed, you my friend are on the floor!" Jessie grinned and sat on the bed while Jeremy flipped her off but put a film in and Jessie smirked at him and ate the ice-cream.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so I know this one is quite short but you know it's nearly at the episode where Kol has returned! Hope you like it! Remember two reviews before the next chapter, till next time my lovelies! Be safe :)**


	37. Our Town

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 37**

**A/N: so for those saying that Jessie being a werewolf shouldn't she not be compelled, my bad anyway just miss that bit out also I thought that Mason ingested vervain? If it is wrong then I apologised but the reason behind it, I just thought of one ;) Jessie was a newly turned werewolf it only works after her first transformation before she is a fully complete werewolf, make sense? But yay nearly on the chapter where Kol enters... the Mikaelson ball... aw you all think that Jessie won't go, that's cute ;) don't worry she is going hehe... Kol makes quite an appearance on her ;) now the next chapter, where she is in Denver, is very long and rushed before she heads back to Mystic Falls so I again apologise in advance for that terrible chapter, I admit it wasn't one of my best as I kind of just wanted to get it out of the way and not drag it on. **

**Cerysclark, no of course you aren't bugging me, it's fine :) I still don't know whether or not to, I may decide on it later then I will put it up in an authors note.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, ahhhh I love you guys! Sorry for any confusion but I am new to writing fanfics, etc so therefore there will be mistakes and I apologise for them :) Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

**Our Town**

* * *

"So yeah… moving to Denver with Jeremy… going to be a bit strange not being in Mystic Falls anymore. This is a new start, it will be good for me and for Jeremy to get away from all this crazy stuff going on." Jessie said before looking down and stood up from the chair that was in the room, "I'm talking to a bloody coffin, wow I really have gone insane." Jessie muttered and looked around the room filled with four coffins. She looked down at Kol's coffin again and looked around for Stefan he had gone out for a while to get Damon they were meant to meet Bonnie here soon and Jessie needed to be out of here by then. This was her goodbye to Kol. Jessie lifted the lid off of Kol's coffin and looked down at his grey body. "Not many people can pull off the whole being dead thing and still look insanely handsome… but you can." Jessie mumbled and stroked his face slightly before shaking her head and putting the coffin lid back down with a loud thump. "Yep I have gone insane." Jessie said before quickly leaving the witches house, she doesn't know how she hasn't pulled the dagger out from him yet but it's been tough. She keeps seeing those strange visions of Kol telling her that he hates her yeah they aren't nice. But she's managed… kind of.

* * *

Jessie soon arrived back at her house and saw her mother crying again, Jessie sighed and went over to Carol and hugged her, "Mom I'm not going to be away for that long… it's going to be good for me, to get away from all this drama ok?" Jessie whispered and her mother sobbed but nodded her head, "I know sweetie. I'm just going to miss my baby girl." She wiped her tears then looked at her daughter, "Where have you been all morning?" Carol asked and Jessie gave a small smile, "Went for a walk. Can you give me a lift to school please? I need to get all my things out of my locker today and it's also Caroline's birthday." Jessie answered and went into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice.

Carol nodded her head, "Of course sweetie. Still not talking to Tyler?" Carol asked.

Jessie shrugged, "It's complicated."

Carol nodded her head before looking at the time, "we should probably go." Jessie nodded her head and quickly finished her drink before grabbing her bag also Caroline's birthday present and followed her mom towards the car before going off to school.

* * *

Jessie went to her locker first and started to get everything out of it and put it all into her bag when Liam and Louise walked up to her, "Hey Jeremy is leaving town to stay with family friends in Denver and he said that you're going as well? Where's our goodbye?" Louise joked. Jessie smiled a little, "Hey guys… rem yeah it's for the best. Just need to get out of town for a while," Jessie smiled and Louise looked at her as if knowing something but said nothing until the bell rang.

"Ok well I guess this is goodbye… Jessie, text me when you get to Denver ok?" Liam said and Jessie smiled at the red faced dorky boy before hugging him quickly then he smiled at Louise before he left for class while Louise stayed behind.

"You and Liam, eh?" Jessie smirked and added more stuff from her locker into her bag while Louise laughed, "Yeah… How have you been since you know, killing the history teacher?" Louise asked quietly. Jessie shrugged, "Ok. How do you know everything?" Jessie replied, Louise looked around before saying, "Bonnie kind of knew that I was a witch… she's helping me out also she's filled me in on everything,"

Jessie frowned but nodded her head, "Oh. Well be careful, you don't want to get involved with all this Klaus business."

Louise smirked, "I dunno… Elijah was it? He's pretty cute." Jessie looked at Louise in shock, "You've seen Elijah?" Jessie asked.

Louise nodded her head, "Yeah I helped him out a few times when he came into town, lovely guy. Bonnie told me that Klaus daggered him?"

Jessie nodded her head as an answer, "Yeah he did… right in front of me. I guess that I could have un-daggered him but risk having being hunted down by the Hybrid? Yeah no thanks." Jessie replied and closed her locker.

"Heres my number, call me or text me anytime if you need something." Louise said and gave Jessie her number before looking at the time, "Late for class, oh well. Look I know that you might be pissed at Bonnie for breaking her promise to you about Mikael but she needed to do it, Klaus has ruined everything for everyone. Also I know about your past… and the Original brother, Kol was it?" Jessie looked at her shocked, "Be careful of him. The spirits talk, Jessie. And if Klaus un-daggers him… he's going to be trouble. Look I'll see you when you get back from Denver, have a great time!" Louise waved then left.

Jessie stared at her retreating form before feeling a tap on her shoulder and jumped before seeing Jeremy and he grinned at her, "Hey Jessie, want a lift to your house?" Jeremy asked.

Jessie looked down at Caroline's present in her hand, "Wait I need to find Care first, give me a sec. She's got History," Jessie said and Jeremy smiled and nodded his head before they both went to Alaric's classroom and Jessie looked in the window but didn't see Caroline and frowned before thinking of something, "Hey can you drive me to the cementry?" Jessie asked.

Jeremy frowned, "Cementry? Erm… sure. But you owe me an explanation, ok? Just make sure that you are ready and packed to leave tomorrow." Jeremy said and Jessie nodded her head, "sure." She replied before Jeremy drove her to the cementry.

* * *

Jessie grabbed her bag and Caroline's present and got out of Jeremy's car and waved at him before going off and finding Megan's grave and she saw Caroline by it. Jessie slowly and quietly walked up to the graze where Caroline was sitting by on her own, before Jessie sat down next to Caroline and looked at Megan's grave seeing fresh flowers at the grave. "I came here every week during the summer, while you were with Klaus and Stefan… I just came here telling her what was going on with you and everyone else, I find it pretty pathetic now that I think about it." Caroline laughed and wiped her eyes. Jessie shook her head, "It's not pathetic, Care. She was your cousin, she meant a lot to the both of us and Liz." Jessie replied.

Caroline nodded her head before looking at Jessie, "When did you last come here?" Caroline asked Jessie. Jessie bit her lip, "At the funeral… the first and last time I saw her grave. I just… I just didn't ever want to come here again, you know I never visit my dad's grave. I just want to forget about everything that has happened and move on, just forget all the bad things that have happened." Jessie replied honestly and Caroline looked at her, "Everyone keeps saying that you are going to break soon… with being a werewolf everything is heightened just like being a vampire… Jessie it's ok to come and visit them, you need to move on, yes but you can't move on until you know that it wasn't your fault that they died." Caroline said softly.

Jessie gave a small laugh, "I could have helped my dad in that basement fire… but I didn't… I could have made a deal with Klaus to not kill Megan… but I didn't. So yeah… it is my fault, Care."

Caroline shook her head, "Oh sweetie, it's not. You know Megan wouldn't want you to be thinking that it was your fault, yeah she was angry at you but she still loved you, honey. She wouldn't want you to live in regret and grid for the rest of your life."

Jessie gave a small smile and wiped her eyes, "I know that Care… but the thing is… I can't find it in myself to forgive myself for everything that has happened…" Jessie replied quietly and Caroline pulled her into a hug whispering, "It's going to be ok, Jessie. We'll make it through."

After a few minutes of silence Jessie let got of Caroline and gave Caroline her birthday present, "It's not much…" Jessie said and bit her lip while Caroline unwrapped it and there was a photo frame that Jessie had made with pictures of all the happy and good times before all this drama happened then in the middle was a picture of Liz, Caroline and Megan. Caroline stared at it before she started to cry, "I told you it was going to be rubbish." Jessie said deflated but Caroline shook her head, "No… no it's not that, Jessie," Caroline cried, "It's just… it's just perfect! Thank you so much." Caroline said sincerely and Jessie smiled before the girls hugged each other with Caroline's cries filling the empty cementry.

Jessie quickly checked her phone and saw a text from Elena, **Hey I know that u r probably with Care, get her 2 her house plz? Birthday surprise x -Elena**

**Yeah sure, will be as quick as I can x -Jessie**

"Who was that?" Caroline asked suspiciously, Jessie gave her an innocent smile, "no one important. Hey we should probably get you back to your house, I need to get to my house and finishing packing." Jessie said.

Caroline nodded her head, "Oh yeah. Hey you really sure that you want to go to Denver?" Caroline asked as they stood up, Jessie grabbed her bag and nodded her head, "Yeah… why do you ask Care?"

Caroline shrugged and said nothing while Jessie stared at her suspiciously but also said nothing before getting into Caroline's car. Caroline drove Jessie to her house and smiled at the younger girl, "I guess this is goodbye… I'll call you everyday and you better pick up, missy otherwise I'm coming to Denver for you. Also reply to all my texts, ok?" Caroline said sternly. Jessie grinned and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Caroline, and yes I will. I see you… whenever I'll see you. Have a great birthday," Jessie smiled before getting out the car with her bag on her shoulder and waved to Caroline before her car left the Lockwood estate and Jessie went into her house and up to her bedroom to finish packing but was shocked to see Kyle in her room.

"Your mom let me in," Kyle said quickly. Jessie frowned but nodded her head and out her bag onto her bed and looked at Kyle confused, "You never came to say bye to me so I came to you." Kyle explained.

Jessie shrugged, "I guess it slipped my mind… sorry." And started to put her clothes into a suitcase while Kyle stared at her, "What's going on Jessie? One minute we're fine and now you're giving me the cold shoulder? You didn't even tell me that you were leaving. Why?" Kyle asked confused.

Jessie rolled her eyes at him but carried on packing, "Look I've just been busy, ok? I'm moving to Denver with Jer so I'll text you sometime when I'm there."

Kyle frowned again, "Why the cold shoulder? I don't get it."

Jessie groaned and looked at him, "Look Kyle. Why don't you just leave, ok?" Jessie replied and looked at his perfect blonde hair and his shining grey eyes, no snap out of it Jessie, remember he's just your friend you can't have feelings for him anymore.

She shook her head and turned back around and finished packing her clothes when Kyle grabbed her arm and turned her around and looked at her green eyes carefully, "I'm just going to do this one thing… it will never happen again… I swear," He said quietly before kissing Jessie. Jessie froze before kissing him back then stopping herself and pushed him away and covered her face with her hands, "Oh my god… just get out…" Jessie mumbled.

Kyle looked at her, "Jessie-"

"Just get out. Now." Jessie shouted at him and he looked at her before nodding his head and left her bedroom then left her house. Jessie wrapped her arms around her, "What the bloody hell did I just do?" She whispered.

* * *

"JJ, where is your pretty ass?" Damon shouted before walking into Jessie's bedroom and saw her listening to music really loudly from the speakers. Damon smirked and turned the plug off while Jessie groaned, "Hey! What was that for?" Jessie asked. Damon shrugged, "I'm bored plus got to the Founder's party early and you mom asked me to tell you to turn the music down, also British guy is downstairs kissing ass to your mom."

Jessie groaned and rolled over to lay on her front and covered her face with her pillow, Damon jumped onto the bed and laid next to her, "what's wrong, JJ?" Damon asked her and flicked a curl. Jessie looked at him, "Kyle kissed me," She mumbled into the pillow and Damon shrugged, "That's a bad thing because…" He trailed confused.

"It's a bad thing because I shouldn't be kissing him back, D. It's not fair on…" Jessie trailed, "Not fair on, Kol right?" Jessie gave Damon a confused look, "Stefan told me." Damon explained and Jessie groaned, "Great is nothing a secret anymore?" She asked sarcastically and Damon smirked but shook his head, "This is Mystic Falls, JJ. You know nothing is ever a secret for long here," Damon smirked.

Jessie flipped him off before getting up, "Come on, we need to get downstairs. The dick Hybrid, is probably talking a load of BS to your mother." Damon said and Jessie smirked at him before getting off her bed and went downstairs with Damon's arm around her shoulders.

"Oh I hate Founder's parties." Jessie muttered, Damon nodded his head, "Same here, kiddo."

Jessie went over with Damon to Alaric who smiled at them two, "Got everything packed for tomorrow, Jessie?" Alaric asked. Jessie nodded her head, "Yep." She replied before looking down at the Wickery bridge.

"This is where Elena's parents died in a car accident, something's up with her. Elena, something more than usual, you know what it is?" Alaric asked Damon, Jessie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well I'm sure that it starts with a Stef and ends with an 'an'." Damon replied.

"I'm going to go get another drink, right a cheque and then we're out?" Damon asked and Alaric nodded his head before Damon kissed Jessie's forehead then left.

Jessie looked at Alaric, "You think Elena and Damon kissed?" Jessie asked him quietly. He looked behind himself before nodding his head, "Oh yeah." He replied.

"Alaric Saltzman and Jessie Lockwood," Jessie turned around and saw Meredith Fell she helped treat Jessie when she was in her coma, "Hey Doctor Fell, erm I'm just gotta go. See you tomorrow, Ric. By Doctor Fell," Jessie smiled then left them two after giving Alaric a wink and he rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

Jessie found Damon again and took his drink taking a sip before he stole it back, "My drink. Get your own," He smirked before rolling his eyes and Jessie looked at his line of sight and saw Klaus talking to her mom, great.

Damon and Jessie walked over to them and Carol smiled at her daughter, "Look at what the cat dragged in, nice vest." Damon said and Jessie smiled at her mom.

"Well thank you very much, good to see you Damon and of course, Jessie." Jessie gave Klaus a sarcastic smile, "Err Carol and I were just discussing whether you be tonights other big benefactor." Klaus said looking at Damon after giving Jessie a wink.

"What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bid to begin the renovation." Carol said and sipped her drink, "Klaus being generous? Wow." Jessie said sarcastically.

"Hmm…" Damon nodded his head, "Carol don't take this the wrong way but did you realise that you have been kissing ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your sons life and lets not forget, made Jessie into a werewolf?"

"Oh come now. Some might say that I saved him with all that nasty full moon business, I offered to make Jessie into a hybrid so she won't have to change very full moon but she turned me down." Klaus said then turned to Carol, "I've never had to go through it myself more than twice to be honest but still I'm very sympathetic."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Please tell us another joke." Jessie said to Klaus who rolled his eyes at her, "Jessie." Carol said sternly.

"What, mom? He is constantly ruining out lives!" Jessie whispered harshly and glared at Klaus her eyes changing from yellow to green before she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler and you, Jessie. And our town." Carol replied, "From who? His hybrids are the ones that this town needs protection from," Damon butted in.

"Well I'd have no use for them if your brother will kindly return my family." Klaus said looking at Damon, "Not going to happen." Jessie said and Klaus looked at her confused before glaring slightly. "That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours the town gets protected my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy." Klaus said looking at Jessie who rolled her eyes, "How about you just get out of town? Then everyone will defiantly be happy." Jessie snapped at Klaus who smirked. "All you have to do is get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends." Klaus finished.

"Please Damon, just get your brother under control or the council will be forced to take action." Carol said looking at Damon, "You've got to be kidding me." Damon replied.

"Oh come on mate, give peace a chance." Klaus smirked, "With you there will be no peace, Klaus." Jessie said.

"Jessie watch your manners, Klaus is trying to protect all of us." Carol said sternly.

Jessie rolled her eyes at her mom, "Mom we all need protection from, him." Jessie spat and glared at Klaus, "He's the one who killed Megan! Yeah remember her? My best friend? The girl who was like a sister to me? Also he killed Jenna, you do remember her as well right? What about Tyler having a normal life? Now he's sired to him." Jessie whispered harshly.

"JJ… watch it," Damon whispered quietly to her but she ignored him, "I need to speak with Liz. Don't do anything that you'll regret." Damon whispered again before giving Klaus a look then left.

"Jessie, not now. Not here." Carol pleaded.

"Careful sweetheart," Klaus said softly to Jessie and touched her arm but she pushed him away angrily before he grabbed her arms, "I'm just having a word with your daughter, Carol. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Klaus said an dragged Jessie off and into her dad's old office which was now her moms. He closed the door and looked at Jessie while she glared at him venomously, "Oh come on sweetheart. I know that you hate me, but let bygones be bygones and don't be so rude to your mother." Klaus said and crossed his arms.

Jessie flipped him off and went to walk out but he grabbed her arm and she aimed a punch with her free hand, towards his face but he easily blocked it and moved out of the way when Jessie went to kick him off her feet and held her hands behind her back, "Stop struggling, sweetheart. Your emotions are all over the place at the moment, but learn to control it otherwise I will compel you to." Klaus warned. Jessie rolled her green/yellow eyes, "Oh piss off also once I've turned for the first time, you won't be able to compel me ever again." She growled and tried to get free but he easily held her in his grip before she stopped struggling after five minutes.

"I am trying to protect you, Jessie. I know that you might not believe me but it's true. Oh sweetheart, you believe that? I will just threaten people you love and care about." Klaus said. Jessie said nothing until he let her go then she gave him one last glare before leaving the office and went to get a drink when someone covered her mouth, she struggled against the person before being put into a car and Stefan drove off quickly.

* * *

"Woah, what are you doing Stefan?" Jessie asked confused as he drove really quickly down the roads.

Stefan looked at her before calling Klaus an put his phone on speaker, "Stefan, great to hear from you. So when are you giving me the coffins?" Klaus asked through the speaker phone.

"When you get your hybrids out of town, Klaus." Stefan replied. "Well that's not going to happen." Klaus replied.

"What would you do if I gave Jessie my blood then drive her off Wickery bridge? Would she come back alive, or will she just be dead?" Stefan asked, "You wouldn't." Klaus said, "Oh yeah? Try me." Stefan said and bit into his wrist and fed Jessie his blood, Jessie swallowed it and tried to force him away.

"Say goodbye to Jessie, Klaus. Your blood source and coffins are the next to go." Stefan said, Jessie screamed as he sped up more, "Stefan! Stefan stop the car!" Jessie yelled at him.

"Stefan, stop the car." Klaus growled through the speaker phone, "Stefan! Stefan!" Jessie screamed. "Fine the hybrids will leave, now stop the bloody car!" Klaus yelled through the phone.

Jessie screamed as they turned towards going off the bridge when Stefan suddenly stopped the car and Jessie lurched forward before hearing the phone hang up.

Jessie stared at Stefan in shock before getting out the car, "Jessie get back in the car." Stefan said getting out again.

"Stefan you just tried to kill me! Elena and Jeremy's parents died going over this bridge, Elena nearly died then I nearly died going over this bridge! How could you!" Jessie shouted at him. Stefan looked at her, "I'm sorry, Jessie but I need him to give over and get the hybrids out of town, this was the only way. I knew how much he cared for you." Stefan replied.

Jessie stared at him, "Stefan what about us? I knew you since you were born!" Jessie said to him before walking away, "I said I'm sorry, Jessie. I really am. I just needed him to get the hybrids out of town! Look do you want a ride back?" Stefan asked. Jessie looked at him, "What do you think?" She said before he sighed and got back into his car and drove away.

* * *

Jessie wiped her eyes before she began to walk back to her house from Wickery bridge when a car pulled up beside her, "You want a ride, sweetheart?" Klaus asked. Jessie looked at him with tear filled eyes and nodded her head and got in.

"I still hate you." Jessie mumbled and wiped her eyes, Klaus chuckled, "I know that, love. Are you ok?" He asked. Jessie nodded her head, "I'm always going to be ok." She replied softly.

* * *

"I'm going to bloody kill him." Jessie growled when Tyler told her what had happened with him and Caroline, Tyler looked at his younger sister and hugged her, "Hey it's going to be ok. I've got an idea to break this sire bond, it's putting you all in danger. Are you sure that you are really ok from what happened tonight?" Tyler sake his younger sister. Jessie nodded her head giving him a small smile, "Of course I am, Ty. I need to get to bed because I'm really tired and I need to get sleep before tomorrow." Jessie replied.

Tyler nodded his head, "Yeah, sure. Sleep well, sis. Love you." He said, "love you too." Jessie replied and headed up to bed.

* * *

Jessie hugged her mom tightly, "I'm sorry for last night, mom." Jessie whispered. Carol gave a small laugh, "It's fine sweetie. I'm sorry as well." Carol replied and kissed her daughters head, "You be good ok?" Carol asked as Jessie pulled away. She nodded her head, "yeah." She replied smiling softly before going over and hugging her brother, "Hey cutie, look I know that we have had some tough times but I still love you ok?" Tyler said and kissed her head. "I know, Ty." Jessie whispered and hugged him tightly, "Hey, wear this ok?" Tyler asked and gave Jessie her vervain bracelet, "You found it." Jessie said smiling and Tyler put it on, "Yeah it was on the bleaches. Alaric is waiting, you better go. Be good and be safe." Tyler said and Jessie nodded her head smiling at her mom and brother before picking up her suitcase and bags then waved to them before going to Alaric's car and helped put her stuff in before getting in the back and waved to her family before they left her sight.

"You ok Jessie?" Alaric asked. Jessie looked at him and repeated what she said to Klaus, "I'm always going to be ok." She smiled and looked out the window.

* * *

"Why do we have to go on a plane?" Jessie complained to Jeremy as they sat down in the plane seat. Jeremy laughed and ruffled Jessie's hair, "because I'm not driving half way across the country, Jessie. Now shut up and stop complaining, it's going to be a long journey." Jeremy said and Jessie flipped him off before getting her earphones in and started to listen to music to calm her down, she hated planes.

* * *

After a few hours, Jeremy was waking Jessie up and she looked around hazily, "we here yet?" She asked sleepily and Jeremy nodded his head. "Yeah, come on." He said smiling and they both got off the plane and went to get their stuff before looking around the busy airport and saw the family friends, it was a young couple of mid-thirties and they looked friendly. They waved Jessie and Jeremy over to them and Jessie got nervous, "Hi Jeremy, Jessie, I'm Claire and this is my husband, Roy." Claire introduced and Jessie smiled at them softly while Jeremy grinned, "Yeah I remember you two. Jeremy you really have grown, so have you Jessie." Roy said and Jessie smiled, they met each other when Jessie and Jeremy were younger.

"Thanks, Roy." Jeremy grinned and smiled at Jessie who returned it. "So let's get your bags into the car, and get home." Claire smiled and helped Jessie with her bags while Roy helped Jeremy.

On the car ride to their house, Jeremy and Jessie talked about their new school and asked questions about Denver and the good take-out places.

Jessie felt nausea, here comes the homesickness. She gets really bad homesickness and being half way across the country, doesn't help her at all.

"Jessie, you ok?" Claire asked seeing Jessie go a little green, Jeremy looked at his best friend in concern, "Yeah, I am thank you Claire. Just got a little homesickness." Jessie smiled to show she was alright and Jeremy looked at Jessie giving her a look but she smiled at him to show that she was really ok.

She was going to be ok. Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: sooooo what d'you think? Terrible right? 2 reviews before the next chapter please. Till next time, be safe.**


	38. The Ties That Bind-Part 1

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 38**

**A/N: now this chapter is a short chapter as I explain at the end, I didn't want it to be long and Denver only in one chapter as that would be rushed and pointless. Although now I split it up it means you only have one chapter left then in the next chapter Kol comes in! I love reading your reviews and if you go back and check the previous chapter, I changed it as someone told me that Originals can't compel werewolves I just thought that werewolves were on vervain although I read that werewolves have vervain salvia. Therefore I do again apologise, and I have changed it with Klaus threatening her loved ones. OK moving on, hope you all like this chapter, this one and the next one aren't my best but they are a need to get Kol in it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**The Ties That Bind**

* * *

"Lunch money?" Claire asked. Jessie shook her head, "Nope, I'm good. Thanks, Claire." Jessie said then drunk her hot chocolate while Jeremy came down the stairs rubbing his eyes and he took the lunch money from Claire and made himself some coffee.

"Ok, need anything else before I head to work? Roy is working until 2, so he'll be home before you lot get back from school. I'll be back after my shift at the hospital which will be about 9. Need a lift to school?" Claire asked. Jessie and Jeremy shook their heads at her, "No thanks, Claire. We'll walk." Jeremy smiled and kissed Claire's cheek, Jessie did the same before grabbing her bag and waved to Claire, "Bye Claire, and again thank you for letting me stay." Jessie smiled. Claire waved her off, "Oh honey it's fine, honestly. Have fun at school you two." Claire grinned before Jessie and Jeremy both left the house and began their walk to school.

* * *

Jeremy looked at Jessie, "so how are you coping? The full moon is in like a week." Jeremy said. They have been at Denver for nearly a week now.

Jessie looked back at him and shrugged, "it's going to be ok. I think Ty will come up and help me, or I'll go back to Mystic Falls and get like Damon to help me out." Jessie replied and Jeremy nodded his head before they carried on walking seeing people who were walking to school as well.

* * *

"First normal school day… like ever." Jessie muttered as they walked past the school gate. Jeremy laughed and nodded his head, "Oh yeah. How long do you think it will take until we get involved in some drama?" Jeremy asked. Jessie smirked at her best friend, "give or take a few days." Jessie replied and Jeremy high five Jessie before they walked into the school office to collect their schedules. Since Jeremy was a junior and Jessie was a sophomore they had barely any classes together but Jessie was quite smart so she got put into Jeremy's calculus class also his chemistry class.

Jeremy helped Jessie find her locker and get her books in there before they went to Jeremy's locker ignoring the whispers about the new kids, "huh I remember being the one to whisper about the new kid, never thought people would whisper about me being the new kid." Jeremy mumbled. Jessie shoved him playfully before they headed to their first class, Jessie's was history and Jeremy's was English. "Meet you at the cafeteria at lunch, ok Jessie?" Jeremy asked. Jessie nodded her head and went into her class and gave the note from the office to the teacher then sat down near the back by the window while Mrs Clarkson took role call.

"Ok students, today we have a new student to the class Jessica Lockwood. Please stand up and tell us something about you," The elder women said, Jessie looked at the class nervously and stood up, "Hi. I'm Jessie Lockwood and I moved here from Mystic Falls," Jessie mumbled then sat back down and hid her red face with her bronze curls. The class chuckled quietly while Mrs Clarkson started to talk about the civil war. Jessie was only paying half attention, she knew everything about history it was one of her favourite subjects but Mrs Clarkson didn't exactly keep her attention and wasn't enthusiastic like Alaric was which made her feel even more homesick. She even missed Klaus for crying out loud, what she was give to be back in all the drama of Mystic Falls where her family and friends, enemies where it was her home.

* * *

At lunch Jessie was quick to find Jeremy and saw that he had already made friends, unlike her. Great. Jessie went over to Jeremy and smiled at him softly, he frowned at her slightly, "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Jessie shook her head and looked at his friends, "who are they?" she asked him quietly.

"Oh guys, this is my best friend Jessie. She moved to Denver with me, just like I was telling you lot. Jessie, this is Craig and Amber." Jeremy introduced. Craig was a very cute guy, he had black cropped hair with deep blue eyes, he was tall and was buff then Amber had dyed purple hair with thick gothic make-up, she was the schools goth basically. They all waved to Jessie and Amber grinned at her, "OMG your hair is just gorgeous! I love curly hair!" Amber squealed. Craig laughed and wrapped an arm around Amber, "Yeah sorry about my girlfriend, she gets a bit hyped. Nice to meet you, Jessie." Craig said. Jessie smiled and nodded her head, "yeah you too. It's fine and I totally love your hair as well, Amber. I have always wanted to dye mine, bronze is just so boring." Jessie grinned at the girl. Amber grinned again, while Jeremy rolled his eyes, "boring." He sang and Jessie smacked his chest while Amber frowned at him, "yeah man." Craig laughed and Amber glared at him but he just chuckled and kissed her nose before looking around the cafeteria, "hey why don't we go hang out outside?" Craig asked and Jeremy and Jessie both nodded their heads before Amber walked with Jessie and the two girls talked about hair colours and what colour would suit Jessie is she were to dye it. Amber kept saying that her hair was gorgeous and that she shouldn't dye it but Jessie found her hair boring and loved Amber's hair more.

"Girls," Craig laughed and Jeremy joined in before they went towards the shed at the back of the school where no teachers would come. A few other students hung out there it was the stoner den. Jessie and Jeremy shared a looked but carried on following their new friends, "guys meet Jessie and Jeremy, they are new from Mystic Falls. Hey Tom give them a smoke, would ya?" Craig asked and a guy with black hair nodded his face and went over to Jessie and gave her a cheeky wink, "here you go sweetheart," he stroked her face but Jeremy stood near her giving him a look, "hey don't touch her man." Jeremy warned and Tom backed off, "hey dude I don't swing that way." Tom held his hands up in defence and Jessie and Jeremy looked at each tother before saying, "ohhh," together in sync.

Jessie looked at the cigarette and put it in her mouth and Tom lit it up for Jessie, she breathed it in and coughed as soon as she did they all laughed at her and Jeremy gave her a grin while she rolled her eyes, "I'm new at this." Jessie defended herself and tried again, she coughed but it wasn't as bad as the first time. Jessie went and sat down next to Amber where she was drinking vodka out of the bottle, "hey girl! First time smoking right?" Amber asked and Jessie nodded her head and took another smoke and coughed again but she was getting use to it, "don't worry, you'll get use to it seems like your friend Jeremy is use to it. He use to smoke before?" Amber asked nodding to Jeremy who was talking to a few guys. Jessie nodded her head, "yeah in his emo phase." Jessie said and giggled suddenly.

Amber grinned and offered her some vodka, Jessie shrugged what harm can it do? Jessie took the bottle and gave Amber the cigarette before drinking from the bottle and laughed again. This was going to be an interesting first day.

* * *

"How was your first day?" Roy asked as soon as Jessie and Jeremy got back home. Jessie grabbed her head in hope that her headache will stop, Jeremy chuckled quietly, "it was great! Jessie has a bit of a headache though." Jeremy shouted and Jessie flipped Jeremy off while Roy came out of the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee. "Oh, really? Well you do look a little rough. Go take a little nap and Jeremy will take up some aspirin," Roy said. Jessie nodded her head and gave him a small smile before going upstairs slowly and went into her bedroom and just laid on her bed holding her head.

Jeremy came in a few minutes later with a glass of water and some aspirin, "hey Jessie. Come on, take this." He cooed. Jessie flipped him off again and he laughed at her but Jessie sat up and took the tablets and drunk the water. "You are such a lightweight, it's unbelievable." Jeremy chuckled quietly and Jessie gave him a sloppy grin before leaning against him and closing her eyes, he chuckled again, "ok I won't tell anyone what happened if you don't." Jessie gave him a sloppy thumbs up before her cell phone began to ring. Jeremy picked it up, "hello?" He asked the caller.

"Oh hey Caroline, yeah Jessie is here." Jeremy said and held the phone out to Jessie who glared at him.

"Hey Care." Jessie said tiredly while Jeremy left her bedroom.

"_Hey Jessie, you ok? You sound like you're hangover._" Caroline said.

Jessie gulped. "Yeah I'm fine, just got a headache. Feel a little homesick that's all. So what's up?"

"_Ah ok. Tyler has got my dad involved in helping him break the sire bond, and he has to turn!_" Caroline groaned.

"Oh… wait so just turning once will help him be you know… him again? Well that's simple." Jessie said confused and sat up in her bed comfortably.

"_No… not just once… he has to turn until it doesn't hurt anymore, Jessie._" Caroline said softly. Jessie froze then answered.

"Oh my god… well that's going to take a long time. Hey do you know if Tyler is coming up to Denver to help me with the full moon?" Jessie asked and fiddled with her pillow.

"_He said that you should come back to Mystic Falls for the full moon, so he can help you out here. He will help you out if he doesn't then it will either be me or Damon. You can bite Damon, no one will miss him._" Caroline said nonchalantly.

Jessie laughed, "Care be nice about Damon you know that he is one of my best friends."

Caroline groaned. "_I know that Jessie but it's Damon! He's repulsive! How could you have been best friends with him?_"

Jessie giggled feeling a bit better, "I am still best friends with him Caroline. He wasn't always like this, you just see the bad in him. There is good, trust me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "_Yes and I will believe that when pigs will fly. So how was your first day at school? Any cute boys?_"

Jessie grinned. "It was good. Made a few friends and they are really nice. Yes there are Caroline but you know how I feel about them now…"

"_Yeah, yeah I know you're waiting for your old lover to be un-daggered I've got ya. What friends? What are they like?_" Caroline asked interested.

"They are really nice. There is this guy called Craig, he's hot he has this whole bad thing going about him but he is a compete sweetheart unlike most bad boys, his girlfriend Amber is such a lovely girl. She's got this whole gothic thing going on and I love her hair, she's dyed it a really nice purple. Then there's this gay guy, Tom, and a few others. We all hung out together at lunch and I have art with Amber and gym with Craig and Tom." Jessie replied feeling a whole lot more better now that she was speaking to Caroline.

"_They sound nice. They aren't stoner kids right?_" Caroline asked.

Jessie froze. "Erm… nope?" She lied.

"_Jessie you really are a terrible liar they so are aren't they! Please tell me that you are still innocent and haven't smoked any?_" Caroline pleaded. Jessie bit her lip.

"Erm…" She trailed.

"_Oh god. That's why you sound hangover. You are so lucky that I'm giving you a second chance, don't do it anymore otherwise I'll tell Tyler._" Caroline warned.

Jessie gulped again. "Ok sure! Hey Care I've got homework to do, tell Tyler that I love him ok?" Jessie asked.

"_Of course I will. I'll call you tomorrow, bye Jessie._" Caroline said before Jessie hung up on her.

Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair before getting her spanish homework out and completed the exercises before doing her calculus homework then she put her stuff in her bag before getting off her bed and put on the music from her iPod which blasted out of her speakers then grabbed her computer and checked her emails and sent a quick email to her mom telling her about her first day minus the drugs and alcohol before she got a Skype call from Damon.

Jessie answered it and groaned and seeing his face, "get your ugly face off my computer." Jessie joked, Damon stuck his tongue out at her before saying, "Oh shut up. Hey JJ, how are you?" He asked casually. Jessie raised an eyebrow at him confused, "ok what's going on?" Jessie asked him confused.

Damon shrugged, "nothing. Just that Doctor Fell vervained me then stole my blood. I mean how rude is that?" Damon asked annoyed.

Jessie laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm guess that you deserved it, Damon."

Damon frowned at her, "oh shut up. So how was your first day?" He asked.

Jessie shrugged, "so, so. You been into any trouble while I've been gone?" Jessie asked smirking slightly.

Damon returned the smirk, "of course. Klaus still wants his coffins back but we still have them as we're cool like that. Oh yeah and I kissed Elena."

Jessie didn't even gasp she just got her phone out and called Alaric, "what are you doing?" Damon asked through her computer confused. Jessie held her finger out before speaking to Alaric.

"Hey Ric it's Jessie, you know what we said that happened between Elena and Damon at the party? Yeah it's true." Jessie said. Damon rolled his eyes and flipped her off.

"_I knew it! Ok I need to speak with Doctor Fell, don't get into any trouble in Denver, Jessie._" Then he hung up.

Jessie smirked at Damon and threw her phone onto her bed, "so where is Elena?" Jessie asked confused.

"She's gone with Bonnie to find Bonnie's mom so they can help open the coffin." Damon explained. Jessie frowned, "wait the mom that abandoned her?" Damon nodded.

Jessie carried on frowning, "oh… what about Stefan?" Jessie asked.

Damon shrugged, "no idea where my baby bro is."

Jessie looked at him smirking, "he's probably threatening to drive someone else off Wickery bridge." She said dryly and Damon frowned.

"Yeah he told me about that, don't worry I punched him. How have you been since then?" Damon asked.

Jessie shrugged, "I've been normal."

"Jessie! Pizza is downstairs!" Jeremy shouted from downstairs. Jessie looked at the time and saw that it was gone 9, "wow. Hey D I've got to go, dinner. I'll talk to you later, love you." Jessie said.

"Yeah sure, love you too JJ. Be good." He said then they ended the video call.

Jessie turned off her computer and went downstairs and got her pizza, "feeling better?" Roy asked her.

Jessie nodded her head, "what happened?" Claire asked confused.

"I had a headache earlier but now I feel much better. Thanks for dinner." Jessie smiled and ate her pizza before finishing it then drunk her soda and headed off to bed, "I'm going to sleep. Night guys," Jessie said and they all said night back before Jessie left and went back to her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: it's a short chapter so I apologise but I cut it in half with another one so the Denver chapter won't just be one whole chapter and all rushed. 2 reviews before the next chapter please my lovelies, till next time. Be safe.**


	39. The Ties That Bind- Part 2

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 38**

**A/N: I love reading all of your feedback. Thank you for reviewing and OMG I HAVE GONE PAST 500 REVIEWS WOW AWWW THANK YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH! TeamElighanKlaus yes they do, it's Kessie if you can think of any other shipping name then I am welcome towards them :) so here is part two of Denver the next chapter has Kol... wooo! It depends on if I get two reviews before I leave my nans which will be in about 20 minutes, whether or not I'll update again as I will be unable to update during the weekend. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**The Ties That Bind -Part 2**

A few days later, Jessie was sitting next to Amber at lunch and they were discussing the party that Tom has planned at his house, apparently his parents are loaded or something.

"Yeah so party are mine, tonight guys. Hey hot stuff, you coming?" Tom asked Jessie. Jessie nodded her head and took another sip of the can of coke, "yeah sure Tommy." She replied then looked at Amber again.

"Goth princess, what you wearing?" Jessie asked Amber. "OMG I'm going to wear this really cute black pleated skirt with black skull tights and this black and white striped shirt and a black corset that has all these cute chains. You?" Amber asked. Jessie thought about what she had, she left most of her clothes in Mystic Falls, "I dunno probably a red shorts with a white bag tank that says 'bite me' with fangs on it," Jessie gave Jeremy a wink and he grinned, "also my red converse and my leather jacket." Jessie grinned.

Amber grinned as well, "well we are so defiantly going to be looking hot tonight. What time is it?" Amber asked Tom, "starts from 8 and finishes until the cops come round, girl." Tom answered.

Jessie and Amber gave each other a high five before the bell rang then they headed back off to class.

* * *

"Roy can Jessie and I go to our friends party tonight?" Jeremy asked giving him his puppy dog eyes. Roy looked at the two teenagers and nodded his head slowly, "sure whose?" Roy asked. "Tom Johnson." Jessie replied. Roy nodded his head, "he's quite nice. Yeah sure, do you want a lift there? What time will you come back?" Roy asked.

Jeremy and Jessie looked at each other, "we can walk there. I dunno, but we promise not to wake you up when we come in." Jessie replied. Roy nodded his head, "yeah sure. Don't get drunk though." Roy warned and Jessie and Jeremy nodded their heads but crossed their fingers behind their backs.

* * *

Before Jessie decided to get ready for the party she took a quick run to help calm down her nerves for the full moon which was in a few days. She was getting more and more nervous about it.

Jessie felt like something was following her and turned around but saw nothing so she kept on running and heard something running after her so she turned around again and saw a puppy following her. Really? A puppy? Jessie bent down and stroked behind the golden retrievers ears, "hey there pup, you lost?" Jessie asked the dog and it looked at her before Jessie shook her head, "dogs don't talk Jessie. You nut head." She muttered to herself and stroked the dog and looked for any collars but didn't find any, she looked around to see if anyone was looking for the dog before standing up, "huh… what do I do with you then?" Jessie mumbled.

Jessie began to walk away slowly but the dog followed her, she smiled softly at the dog and walked to the pet shop with the dog following her. She went to the counter, "hello can I help you?" A red headed lady asked politely.

"Erm yes, I was wondering if any dogs have been called in lost?" Jessie asked. The lady looked through her notes and shook her head, "no I'm afraid not." The lady replied and Jessie frowned but nodded her head. Jessie looked around, "ok thank you." She mumbled before going over the collars and picked a red collar also a lead then went over to the counter and paid for it with the dog following her, "you have such a pretty dog. What's the name?" The lady asked. Jessie looked down the at dog and tilted her head the dog laid down and rolled over, yep it's a girl, "Summer." Jessie replied. "Oh that is such a pretty name, here you go. That will be 10 dollars." Jessie gave the lady the money and took the things before putting the collar around the dog then put the lead on, "thank you." Jessie smiled then left the pet shop.

Jessie ran back home with Summer running with her at her side and when she got back, Jeremy stared at the puppy confused, "since when did we get a puppy?" He asked and scratched his head.

"She followed me, can we please keep her?" Jessie pleaded him.

He shrugged, "Don't ask me. Ask Roy and Claire, but yeah sure I'd love to keep her. What's her name?" Jeremy asked and stroked the dog, "Summer. She didn't have a collar I just bought this stuff for her. Roy!" Jessie called and Roy came into the living room and froze at the dog.

"I don't remember having a dog." Roy said, Jessie rolled her eyes. "She followed me on the run. Can we please keep her? No one has reported a missing dog. Please," Jessie pleaded him. Roy looked at Summer and looked back at Jeremy and Jessie before sighing, "fine. But only if no one claims her after we put up the posters ok?" Roy said and Jessie grinned and went over and hugged him ."Thank you, thank you!" Jessie grinned.

Roy laughed then looked at the time, "shouldn't you be getting ready for the party? I'll go get some things for…" He trailed not knowing the dogs name, "I've named her Summer." Jessie said, "Ok I'll go get some things for Summer then I'll start making some posters. If I'm not back by the time you two are gone, have fun." Roy smiled then took the lead from Jessie and left the house with Summer.

* * *

Jessie and Jeremy arrive at the party when it is in full swing. Jessie and Jeremy leave each other and Jessie goes over to Amber and Craig who smile at her, "hey Jessie." Craig grinned. Jessie grinned back, "hey Craig, hey Amber." Jessie smiled.

"Wow I love your outfit! Here's your drink," Amber gave her a drink. Jessie drunk it and winced at the VERY strong taste of vodka. "Thanks, oh and I love your outfit as well!" Jessie smiled and took a smaller sip of her drink.

"Come on, let's dance!" Amber yelled and pulled Jessie onto the dance floor and danced with her. Jessie giggled getting a little tipsy already but danced with Amber until she left Amber and started to dance with other people. Some guys kissed her but she didn't really care or notice it until one guy decided he wanted to take her upstairs to a bedroom but she pushed him off and walked away, no way was she doing that with someone she didn't know. Jessie went and found Jeremy dancing with some girl and she recorded it before sending it to Elena giggling, **Look at Jer's new guuurrrllllllll x -Jessie**

**Are you drunk Jessie? x -Elena**

**Nooopppeeee x -Jessie**

**Yes you are. Look just get Jeremy and go home, ok? Don't do anything that you'll regret or I'll get Damon to bring you back right now. X -Elena**

**Nooooooooo don't be so mean x -Jessie**

**I'm being serious x -Elena**

Jessie didn't reply she put her phone back into her pocket and carried on dancing. She carried on drinking as well, Tom offered her another cigarette but she turned it down she hasn't done that since the first day and she was never doing that again.

Jessie and Tom danced until Tom went off and danced with some guy and Jessie was looking around for Jeremy when a gun shot went off.

Suddenly everyone was screaming. Jessie's head killed so much, she clutched it and looked around confused, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Someone shouted and pushed Jessie out of his way and then everyone started to run out of the house before more gunshots went off. Amber and Craig found Jessie quickly and were looking panicked, "what's going on?" Jessie asked.

"It's the college students from Denver College, they are off their heads and are going crazy." Craig replied. Jessie frowned and looked around for Jeremy, "I need to find Jeremy," Jessie said. "No Jessie, we need to get out of here now!" Amber cried.

Jessie shook her head, "you two get out of here, I'll be fine. I'm not leaving until I find my best friend." Then Jessie left in search of Jeremy.

Jessie found one guy biting some girl, ok that was not a college guy that was vampire. Jessie's eyes changed to yellow and she lunged at him and bit into his neck, he hissed in pain and dropped the dead body to the floor, and glared at Jessie before he fell to the ground then glared at Jessie again before quickly leaving the house. He's not going ot make it till morning.

Jessie found one college guy smashing photos up against the wall, oh Tom's parents are so going to be pissed at him for this party.

Jessie carried on looking around and finally found Jeremy by the television on the floor, Jessie bent down and slapped his face a few times, "Hey Jer we need to go like now. Come on, move it." He groaned awake and looked at her confused, "What?" He asked.

"Some drunk high ass college kids have started a shooting, come on we're leaving. Now." She ordered and helped Jeremy up and they quickly left the house trying not to bump into the college kids also they ran outside with the rest of the other high schoolers until the police suddenly showed up and then everyone ran like hell.

* * *

"Are you two alright?" Claire asked as soon as Jessie and Jeremy got back home.

Jessie nodded her head and gave a thumbs up, "Just peachy." She mumbled. "Yeah we are Claire… it was just some drunk college kids, they had guns." Jeremy explained and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Ok I need to get to the hospital, a few have been turned in as they have been injured. Did you see any of the college kids? Police want people to give evidence." Claire said concerned. Jessie and Jeremy shook their heads, they didn't see any of the college kids faces. "Ok, I need to get to work. Roy look after them and call Elena?" Claire said going over to Roy who nodded his head and kissed her cheek, "of course I will. Now go," Claire nodded her head and looked at the teens one last time before leaving.

"You two really ok?" Roy asked. Jessie gave the thumbs up and Summer came and jumped onto her lap and Jessie stroked behind her ears.

"Just tired," Jeremy said. Jessie nodded her head in agreement, "Of course you two are. Look why don't you go get some rest then tomorrow everything will be sorted. Jeremy you still going to the batting cages tomorrow?" Roy asked. Jeremy nodded his head, "Ok night you two." Roy said and watched as the two teens made their way to their bedrooms, Summer went into Jessie's bedroom while Jessie and Jeremy stayed out on the landing talking quietly so Roy didn't hear.

"What happened tonight?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I have no idea. One minute I was looking for you then suddenly guns went off, Amber and Craig told me it was the college students I went looking for you then I saw a vampire… I bit him so he won't make it till morning. That was the only vamp I saw though. It was just drunk college students, Jer." Jessie whispered. Jeremy nodded his head, "you sure that your ok?" He asked. Jessie nodded her head, "yeah I'm ok, you?" She replied.

He nodded his head, "let's get some rest. I'll see you in the morning, night Jessie." Jeremy kissed her head, "night Jer." Jessie replied then went into her room where she changed into some comfortable clothing and got under her covers while Summer hopped onto her bed and curled up next to her.

* * *

"I swear to god if they don't stop calling me I will bite all the vamps." Jessie growled after hanging up on another phone call from Caroline. She wasn't in the mood, apparently her brother has decided now is the time to go awol while Caroline's father is in hospital before he basically ripped him apart.

Jeremy chuckled, "no luck with calling Tyler?" Jeremy asked and swung to hit a ball again but he missed… again.

"You really do suck at baseball," Jessie commented and he flipped her off before trying again but he missed, no surprise there, "yeah he's not answering. You would have thought if your younger sister was involved in a shooting accident where three teenagers died, you would answer your cell." Jessie said.

Summer brought back the ball that Jessie had thrown for her while Jeremy was in the batting cages, Jessie went and threw the ball again and Summer chased after it excitedly making Jessie laugh.

"Maybe he's just so caught up with breaking the sire bond he hasn't been told what has happened or that he hasn't checked his phone. Don't worry he'll call." Jeremy said and actually hit the ball this time.

"Wow Jer you actually hit it." Jessie grinned and he flipped her off again.

Jessie's phone and she quickly answered it not checking the called ID, "Ty?" Jessie asked.

"_Wrong guy JJ. Hey get your ass on a plane now, we're meeting an old friend._" Damon ordered.

Jessie sighed, "What do you mean? I can't just get on a plant right now Damon."

"_Yes you can. Claire and Roy have got the ticket that I sent over to them, your plane leaves in a few hours. You're coming back to Mystic Falls._" Damon said.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "what old friend?" Jessie asked intrigued as Summer came back with the ball. Jessie sat down with Summer and tickled her stomach before throwing the ball again.

"_You know him quite well. Likes to wear a suit, nice hair, we can't trust him though as he's quite backstabbing._" Damon smirked.

Jessie froze. "You didn't."

"_Oh but I did. What's more better than having someone who hates Klaus more than we do on our team? He's in vengeance mode._" Damon said.

Jessie looked at Jeremy who was concentrated on hitting the ball again. "Fine I'll come back but only because I want to see Elijah attack Klaus, plus Elijah is quite good-looking. Did you hear about the shooting?" Jessie asked.

"_Yeah I did… you ok?_" Damon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look Damon there was a vampire… but I bit him so he's probably dead right now… I had to bite him, he was killing an innocent girl." Jessie said.

Damon sighed. "_Ok… glad to know that your ok, what about Little Gilbert? You better not have got hurt from that._"

"Jer is fine as well. He's trying to hit a baseball right now but he can't… I didn't don't worry, I was careful."

"_Hmm ok. Look I need to go, but you'll be here by tomorrow morning. See you at the airport._" Then he hung up.

Jessie felt Summer nudging her arm and Jessie stroked behind her ears and watched Jeremy play baseball for a little bit longer before going over and telling him that she has to get back to Mystic Falls. She explained to him whats happened and Jeremy nodded his head before they went back to the house.

* * *

Both Claire and Roy were home and they already knew that Jessie had to go back, they got told that it was a family emergency, well it kind of was. Jessie packed up a few of her things before texting Amber, Craig and Tom telling them that she has to go back to Mystic Falls for like a week.

Tom's parents had grounded him for like forever after what happened on Friday. The police had caught the college kids and they were sentenced to imprisonment.

"Hey I'm giving you the ride there, honey." Claire said from the doorway.

Jessie smiled and nodded head, "yeah thanks." Jessie smiled and carried her bag downstairs before hugging Jeremy goodbye and waved to Roy. She kissed Summer's head, they were allowed to keep her as no one had come forward claiming her.

"See you guys in a week." Jessie smiled then got into Claire's car and off she was back to Mystic Falls. Again. Couldn't she ever get away from this place? It's unlikely.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! NEARLY ON THE KOL CHAPTER! KOL MAKES AN APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO REVIEW LIKE QUICKLY BEFORE I LEAVE SO I CAN UPDATE THAT ONE BUT IF NOT THEN YOU WILL READ IT ON MONDAY OK LOVE YOU ALL. BE SAFE, 2 REVIEWS MY LOVELIES AND YEAH BYEEEE.**


	40. Bringing Out The Dead

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 39**

**A/N: wow you guys really do review quickly... I LOVE YOU OK SO YOU GUYS IT'S THE CHAPTER OMG OMG OMG I FANGIRLED WRITING IT OK HEHE! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! It will be different to what the special thing showed but I have changed what I was going to do since then, I hope you like this chapter and you lot might be a little shocked at Jessie's reaction but I hope you all like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Bringing Out The Dead**

* * *

Jessie hates planes.

"So I'm not even going to ask about how the plane journey was," Damon said when he saw her. Jessie glared at him, "I was sat next to some guy who decided to sleep on my shoulder the whole bloody ride."

Damon chuckled and Jessie threw her bag at him and he easily caught it before they hugged each other, "missed you JJ." Damon said, "missed you too D." Jessie whispered before pulling away.

"Ok so when are we meeting Elijah?" Jessie asked as they got into Damon's car and he began to drive back to Mystic Falls, "today. We're meant to be there… five minutes ago. Oh well, we're going to be fashionably late." Damon winked at her and Jessie laughed at him before getting some spray out and sprayed herself, she couldn't wait to shower later she just hates feeling all greasy after a plane ride.

"You've had quite the excitement up in Denver then haven't you?" Damon asked with a small smirk. Jessie nodded her head, "oh yeah. We got a dog. It's called Summer, she followed me when I was going for a run." Jessie said excitedly and got a picture up on her phone of her dog and showed it to Damon who smiled slightly, "cute." He said.

"So un-daggering Elijah? Is that smart?" Jessie asked him as they drove down the freeway.

Damon shrugged, "well we're going to find out. He's in vengeance mode at the moment. He going to want Klaus dead just as much as well do."

Jessie nodded her head and turned on the radio listening to music the rest of the drive back into Mystic Falls.

"Why wouldn't we meet him in oh I don't know, a house? Instead of outside?" Jessie complained.

Damon rolled his eyes when his phone went off and Elena told him about the medical examiner death and how someone used a stake from their family lake house.

"So you're the prime suspect." Damon said, Jessie didn't bother listening to the rest she just looked at how Elijah had gotten a new haircut. Jessie went over to Elijah before Damon as he was still on the phone and she grinned at him.

"Hello Jessica," Elijah smiled and he noticed that something was different about her and sniffed her air, "you're a werewolf?" He asked in surprise. Jessie shrugged, "you have been daggered for way too long, Elijah." Jessie muttered when Damon came up behind her.

"Elijah, my favourite Original back from the dead. You clean up nice." Damon said and hung up on Elena and Alaric.

"_One_ of my favourites." Jessie smirked at Elijah.

"You left something, in my jacket pocket." Elijah said getting a note out from his pocket.

"Oh yeah… Dear Elijah, let's get together about the destruction of your brother xoxo." Damon finished, Jessie looked at Damon, "xoxo, really?" Jessie asked him and he shrugged, "It felt right at the time." Damon smirked back.

"Damon." Elijah said.

"Was I right to un-dagger you or are we going to have a problem?" Damon asked.

"I'm here. Let's talk." Elijah replied. Jessie looked around then back at Damon, "well I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin." Damon asked.

Jessie looked at Elijah's face, "I'm guessing that he doesn't know." Jessie said to Damon.

"I'm afraid that I don't know." Elijah replied after looking at Jessie.

"Huh ok another one then, dinner party tonight. Klaus, you, me, Stefan and Jessie. Un-dagger all the Originals, they must hate him for daggering them, you lot leave town then he'll be all on his own." Damon said.

Jessie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face that would mean Kol would be un-daggered.

Elijah noticed the smiled on Jessie's face and smirked slightly, "Fine. Be there by 7," Elijah said then nodded at Jessie before just disappearing.

"Well he likes to make an exit," Jessie muttered.

Damon and Jessie looked at each other before smirking at each other, "Ok let's get you home so you can shower. You stink." Damon teased. Jessie flipped him off before walking back towards Damon's car and got into it and he drove her back to her house.

* * *

Jessie walked straight in. "Mom?" Jessie called out.

Carol came out of her office and looked at her daughter in shock, "Jessie? What are you doing here?" Carol asked and went over and hugged her daughter.

"Damon wanted me back. We've got this old fashioned dinner party with Klaus and Elijah." Jessie smiled and hugged her mom back.

"Are you ok? Claire called me and told me what happened you didn't get hurt did you?" Carol asked and Jessie shook her head.

"I'm fine mom, I didn't get hurt don't worry. I really need to shower and get ready for tonight, but I'll talk to you later, ok I promise?" Jessie smiled then ran upstairs with her bag and got a shower on after picking her outfit,

She took a long warm shower washing away all the dirt and grease before changing into black high waisted shorts, a baggy white t-shirt with her black leather jacket. She tied her hair into a pony tail and slipped on her black converse. She made sure that her vervain bracelet was on also her charm bracelet and she fiddled with her locket before Damon rung the doorbell.

Jessie ran downstairs and got into the back of Damon's car and gave Stefan a small smile which he returned before they went to Klaus' mansion.

* * *

Jessie knocked on the door five times before smirking then kicked it a few times but Damon told her to stop while Stefan just laughed, "Niklaus our guests have arrived." Elijah greeted as he opened the door. Jessie gave him an innocent smile as he looked down at the mark that has been made to the door then he looked at Jessie before they walked in, "Damon, Stefan and Jessie. Elijah tells me you seek an audience, very bold. Let's discuss the term of our agreement like civilised men with a little girl." Klaus smirked. Jessie growled at him slightly, "so not in the mood Nik." Jessie muttered and he smirked at her.

"It's better in indulge in them." Elijah said and smiled at Jessie.

"I didn't er come here to eat Klaus." Stefan said walking down the stairs while Klaus smirked, "in fact I didn't want to come here to eat at all, but I was told I had to so you could hear us out." Stefan said and Jessie walked next to Stefan cautiously.

"Hmm well we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull our your insides," He smirked, "the choice is yours."

Jessie and Damon and Stefan all shared a look before going to sit down, Jessie was between Stefan and Elijah, Elijah pulled Jessie's chair out for her and she thanked him before sitting down and looked at Damon not knowing what to do but he nodded his head so she began to eat the food so did everyone else.

"Would you like some wine?" A compelled women asked Jessie, Jessie nodded her head while Damon said, "no, too young."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "really Damon? Really?" Jessie asked.

He nodded his head, "don't think that I didn't smell the smoke and alcohol on you as soon as you got off the plane, JJ. No alcohol for you, you get a soda." Jessie groaned, "buzz kill." She muttered, "Tom is way more better." She mumbled.

The compelled women came back with a soda for Jessie and she took it saying thank you while the women poured Damon some wine, "thank you love." Damon said and Jessie smirked a little bit.

"You lost your appetite." Klaus said to Stefan and Jessie looked down at his plate seeing that he had barely eaten anything, "eat I thought that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon said and Jessie giggled a little.

"Come on Stefie, pretend it's a train. Choo choo." Jessie cooed and Stefan rolled his eyes at her.

"That's the spirit." Klaus smirked when Stefan began to eat his food again, "isn't this nice? The five of us dining together is such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out my brother." Klaus said to Damon but Jessie answered, "Well he knew how we all felt about you so he thought the more the merrier." Jessie winked at Elijah while Damon smirked.

"Well Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through," Klaus said looking at his brother.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah," Stefan spoke up, "right? Where is she by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

Jessie frowned confused. "If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows that I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus replied and smiled at Elijah.

Jessie sat there shocked, "wow talk about family differences." Jessie muttered.

"Hey Stef remember when you killed dad? Might want to tone down on the judgement till desert." Damon said drinking his wine while Jessie drunk her soda.

"We're here to make a deal Damon, doesn't meant we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan said and Jessie smirked.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, brace yourself." Damon replied.

"It's going to be an interesting evening," Jessie smirked and drunk her soda before finishing her food.

* * *

"Jessie how did you become a werewolf?" Elijah asked. Jessie looked at Klaus, "ask your darling brother." Jessie smiled sweetly.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Niklaus what did you do?" Elijah asked confused.

"He told me brother to compel me to kill someone, now since my brother has the sire bond thing going on he has to do everything that Klaus says." Jessie answered with a glare towards Klaus.

"Oh come on, love. Let's forgive and forget, it's in the past." Klaus said but Jessie rolled her eyes at him.

"Klaus you ruined my life. I will never forget it and I will never forgive you." Jessie answered honestly.

"Stefan," Elijah began, "where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

"I dunno ask Damon," Stefan replied and Klaus chuckled. "Stefan," Jessie warned him.

"I'm sorry you've missed so much. Trouble in paradise." Klaus chuckled.

Jessie rolled her eyes at him, "One more word about Elena and this dinner is over." Stefan said and Klaus held a finger to his mouth.

"You know it's probably best to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon said.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgånner still so strong. What do you say brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus asked and Jessie scoffed the mention of Tatia. Kol had a crush on her and when he told Jessie, she got a little jealous.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked, "Trying to get out of talking about her Eli?" Jessie smirked at Elijah who rolled his eyes at her.

"Well given the Salvatore boys shared affection for both Elena and Katerina I think that our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus smirked.

"We're not going anywhere Elijah, please do tell." Damon held his glass up, "Please don't." Jessie said and drunk her soda.

"When our family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor even though she had a child by another man. None loved her more than Niklaus," Jessie looked at Klaus before saying, "you feel emotions?" Jessie asked dramatically and Klaus winked at her.

"I would say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus said and Jessie looked at Elijah.

"Wait a minute so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked clearly amused by this.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia so she took her, Klaus and I were later to learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed on the night when our mother performed a spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the tw of us, so for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged. Harsh words were traded we even came to blows didn't we brother?" Elijah asked, "but in the end we recognised the sacred bond of family." Klaus smirked.

"Family above all." Elijah held his glass out to Klaus and they tapped each others glasses, "family above all." Klaus repeated.

Jessie saw Stefan and Damon looked at each other, "well this is touching." Jessie mumbled she kind of just wanted to get to the bit where she could un-dagger Kol already.

The compelled women came and cleared everything up, Jessie saw a text from Caroline on her phone, **Jessie I know that u r busy with Damon and that but when u can come 2 my house plaza? My dad is dying x -Caroline**

**Yeah sure I'll be there as soon as I can Care x -Jessie**

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal." Elijah said and Jessie was now concerned for Caroline's dad.

"Well that's very simple, Klaus gets his coffin back in exchange he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls. Stefan, Elena and I also Jessie with whatever boyfriend she'll get, will live happily ever after no grudges." Damon said and Jessie looked at him sharply.

"The deal sounds fair brother," Elijah said agreeing with it, wait is this part of the plan or not? Jessie didn't know but she wanted Kol.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's dopplegånner blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me I will never leave her behind, also Jessie wouldn't want to leave Kol, have you thought of that?" Klaus said and looks at Jessie before Klaus carries on talking, "Well say I do leave Elena here, under your protection. What then? How long until one of you turns her into a vampire, or worse how long until she dies caught between your feuding, you see each one of you truly believe that you can protect her and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worse thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you. Jessie would you just let me take Kol without you ever seeing him?" Klaus asked. Jessie looked at him then at Stefan and Damon before shaking her head, "No… I would come with you." Jessie replied honestly.

It was silent for a moment before Jessie took a deep breath, "I need some air." Jessie said then looked at Damon and he stood up, "I'll come with you." Damon said and Jessie and Damon walked out and waited for Elijah, "I'll deal with it." Elijah said and followed Jessie and Damon.

* * *

Elijah quietly led them down a few corridors before coming into a rom where the coffins were.

Jessie looked at the three coffins, one being empty as Elijah isn't daggered anymore. "Ok, Jessie you take Kol, Damon Rebekah then I'll do Finn." Elijah said quietly and Jessie nodded her head and touched the coffins seeing if there was any connection before reaching the last one. She slowly lifted the coffin lid up and stared at Kol's grey face. "Damon go get the blood bags," Elijah ordered as Elijah had already pulled the dagger out of Finn and Damon had already done the same to Rebekah. Jessie stared at Kol before remembering what Louise had said, she said that he was going to be trouble. Oh well, he's her trouble now.

Jessie placed her hand around the dagger before pulling it out quickly, "damn that was stiff." She muttered.

Elijah chuckled, "Damon you and I go back and talk to Klaus, Jessie stay here and make sure they drink the blood bags." Elijah said and Jessie nodded her head and stayed looking at Kol's face as the grey lessened around his handsome face.

Jessie turned around and put a blood bag on Rebekah's body for her when she wakes up before turning back around and stared at Kol's face then gasped when his brown eyes suddenly snapped opened.

Then he bit her.

Jessie struggled against him and tried breaking free but he was a little stronger then he suddenly stopped and Jessie fell backwards into the wall holding her bloodied neck. "Why? Why am I such a bloody danger magnet." Jessie muttered to herself before Kol was suddenly in front of her and he tilted his head at her curiously before smirking, "hello there, beautiful." He whispered and moved a strand of hair away from her face that had fallen out of her ponytail. Jessie froze at his touch and he smirked more when her face flushed red. "Glad to know I still have that magic touch with you, darling." He winked at her before Elijah came back in.

Elijah frowned at the scene and shook his head, "Kol you bit her didn't you?" Elijah said while Finn sat up in his coffin looking around confused before Elijah gave him a blood bag. Rebekah gasped awake and frowned as well before drinking greedily from the blood bag while Jessie and Kol kept their gazes looked, Kol's was amused while Jessie's was fear.

"Sorry brother but being daggered for a hundred years I've been a bit thirsty," Kol smirked and stroked Jessie's flushed face but she moved away from his grip and quickly went over to Elijah. Elijah threw Kol a blood bag while Elijah bit into is wrist and offered it to Jessie who took some blood then stopped when she felt her neck healing up, he gave her a cloth to wipe her neck and she did it carefully wiping away the blood from her hand and neck.

The Originals talked to each other about what they are going to do to Klaus and Jessie fiddled with her locket wondering where Damon was when she felt someone poking her shoulder, Jessie turned and saw Kol poking her shoulder repeatedly which was getting annoying very quickly. Jessie flashed her yellow eyes at him and he smirked, "hello, little wolf, sorry for the bite, darling." Kol smirked.

Jessie rolled her green eyes then looked at Elijah, "can I go yet? I need to see Caroline." Jessie said urgently interrupting the Originals chat.

Elijah looked at her and nodded her head, "what's happened to Caroline?" Elijah asked confused.

"Her dad is dying." Jessie replied softly and he nodded his head, "Be safe getting there. I'll tell Damon and Stefan."

Jessie nodded her head and smiled at Rebekah, "glad to see you again 'Bekah."

"You too Jessie." Rebekah smiled and Jessie nodded to Finn before looking at Kol, "yeah not so glad to see you, brown eyes." She smirked slightly before waving to Elijah then she left.

* * *

She caught Damon on the way out, "I need to see Caroline, her dad is dying." Jessie said and Damon nodded his head, "Ok sure. Want to wait till after… or you going now?" Damon asked quietly.

"I'm going now. I'll talk to you later, bye D." She kissed his cheek then quietly left Klaus' house and began to run to Caroline's house.

* * *

Jessie quickly knocked on the door and Liz opened it and gave Jessie a small smile, "am I too late?" Jessie asked breathlessly. Liz shook her head, "no he's still alive… but not for much longer… thank you for coming, Jessie." Liz smiled and Jessie hugged Liz quickly before going to Caroline's doorway and looked at Bill lying on Caroline's bed.

"Jessie?" Caroline asked turning around, Jessie smiled at her and hugged her tightly, "hey Care I'm sorry that I'm so late. I just un-daggered Kol… how is he coping?" Jessie asked quickly.

Caroline gave her a strange look before the tears reappeared in her eyes, "he's… he won't complete the transition, Jessie." Caroline whispered and Jessie hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry Caroline." Jessie whispered and hugged the crying girl.

Jessie stayed with Caroline by her side until her dad passed away. Jessie called Elena and told her the news before going back over and hugging Caroline softly, "it's going to be ok. Trust me, its hard at first because you don't have your dad there for things you need him for… but he is still there with you." Jessie whispered and Caroline nodded her head crying, Jessie let a few tears go as well. She hates when people die. Normally she was be crying a flood right now but she's gotten stronger, she takes death more easily as it's always happening in Mystic Falls.

Jessie had convinced Caroline to get some sleep. Once Caroline was asleep, Liz offered to drive Jessie home but Jessie wanted to walk so she turned down the offer and waved to Liz before going outside and began her walk to her house.

* * *

She thought about everything that has happened tonight. Kol was un-daggered although he just had to bloody bite her didn't he?

Jessie rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

Jessie wasn't look where she was going and bumped into someone, "Oh sorry-" She stopped what she was going to say when she looked up at Kol.

He smirked at her, "you should watch where you're going, beautiful." He teased.

Jessie rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her heart from fluttering when he called her beautiful. He was still in his 20th Century clothes so that must mean he has just came from Klaus' house.

Jessie walked around him but he frowned and continued to follow her, "oh come on, darling. You aren't still mad about me biting you, are you?" Kol asked with a small smirk.

"You bit me! I un-daggered you and you repay me by biting me, bit unfair don't you think." Jessie said sarcastically.

"You try being in a coffin for a century then not feeding! It's quite hard when a blood source is leaning over you, darling." He defended himself but Jessie didn't listen she just carried on walking.

"Are you really going to be childish and ignore me?" He asked after she didn't reply. Again no reply.

Kol rolls his brown eyes and pokes her shoulder, "come on Jessie, love. If it helps, I'm sorry."

"No your not." Jessie said annoyed and Kol grins, "ah little wolf speaks! Come on, darling. Ok maybe I'm not sorry, but you do taste delicious." He winked at her.

Jessie scoffed and walked faster but he just caught up with her easily so Jessie began to run as fast as she could and he chased her with a smirk on his face.

Jessie ran to her house and opened the door but didn't get in as he pinned her against the wall, "Were you really going to run away from me? Then leave me outside on my own? Have you forgotten everything about me, darling?" Kol smirked amused.

Jessie tilted her head and leaned her face towards his ears and whispered, "no, sadly I haven't. I know this still hurts." Then she kicked him in the private area and quickly ran into her house and shut the door on him locking it.

He cursed loudly and banged on the door, "Invite me in and no one gets hurt. I'll let go what you just did to me, beautiful." Kol shouts.

"Go away you psycho!" Jessie shouts and Carol runs down the downs quickly and confused.

"What on earth is going on?" Carol asked while Kol continued to shout to get inside.

Jessie looked at her mother, "what ever you do. Do not invite Kol inside."

* * *

**A/N: Wow... wow... wow... so what do you all think? Terrible? Good? Review please! 2 reviews before the next chapter! I won't be able to update until Monday so I hope you all have a lovely weekend. Be safe my lovelies.**


	41. Dangerous Liaisons

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 40**

**A/N: ahhhhh I love the reviews so so sooooo much! I can't believe that last week I just made 400 reviews then a few days later I'm at 500 and around 40 reviews off 600 reviews. I'm in heaven. OMG! Soooo you all like that Kol is now in it and I love reading everything that you all have to say. I've also got people reviewing from the beginning of the story and I find that amazing as more people are reading my fanfic! Like I said I really am sorry if there are any mistakes I'm only 14 and I'm not that good at the writing thing. So here is the ball chapter, it's a little different and we see the darker side to Kol also Jessie being shy around him etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Dangerous Liaisons**

* * *

"Jessie, there's something at the door for you!" Carol called. Jessie groaned but sat up in her bed and then got out and went downstairs to see what her mother was talking about. Jessie went to where her mother was, which was in her office, no surprise.

There was a parcel on the table, "yeah?" Jessie asked confused and rubbed her yes. "It's for you." Carol nodded her head towards the parcel. Jessie gave her mom the thumbs up before picking up the parcel then went back to her bedroom and opened up the purple ribbon then lifted the lid off the parcel. Inside was a beautiful red and black gown. Jessie gaped and lifted the gown up. It had a black corset then it puffed our in layers of black and red material. It was also strapless, Jessie fingered the material and felt the soft fabric beneath her fingers before placing it gently back down into the box then opened up the letter.

"Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebrations." Jessie read to her self before looking at the back and saw a note _I'm a bit upset about what happened last night, beautiful but I'll let it go. Come tonight and no one will get hurt -Kol_

Jessie rolled her eyes, "what a twit." She muttered before shaking her head then her mother came into her room, "Honey did you get an invitation to the ball?" Carol asked and Jessie nodded her head and held up her invitation and so did Carol. Guess the Lockwood women were going to a ball tonight.

* * *

Jessie headed to the town before getting ready tonight as she wanted to buy some shoes to go with her gown. Jessie walked down the street when she got pushed into an alleyway and pressed up against the wall by no other than Kol Mikaelson.

"Hello, beautiful." Kol smirked and stroked her face. Jessie groaned and hit her head against the wall lightly, "great," she muttered.

Kol chuckled, "oh come on, love. I'm not that all bad… I believe that you use to love me." Kol said smugly.

Jessie smirked, "yes emphasis on the use to, Kol. I don't anymore." At least she doesn't think she does.

Kol rolled his eyes and pressed her harder against the wall hurting her neck as his hand was around her neck she gasped for air but he kept squeezing her neck, "what are you going to do? Kill me?" Jessie gasped and Kol frowned. He let go slightly and shook his head, "of course not, darling. That would be far too easy, I like a good chase and you know that." He smirked and pressed his lips to her cheek before suddenly disappearing.

Jessie gasped and rubbed her neck, "I'm going to bloody kill him." She muttered annoyed and decided against getting shoes and chose to wear her red converse instead, she hates heels.

* * *

Jessie got back to her house in record time and just in time to hear her phone ring, she quickly ran up to her room as she had left it there and answered it. "Hello?" Jessie said out of breath.

"_Jessie? Why are you out of breath?_" Jeremy asked.

"I just ran up the stairs… I'm really unfit at the moment. What's up Jer?" Jessie asked.

"_Nothing just wanted to see how you're doing in Mystic Falls, anything interesting happening?_" Jeremy asked.

Jessie smirked slightly, "Yeah. All the Originals are un-daggered and they are throwing a huge ball tonight."

"_Wait does that mean your lover boy is un-daggered? What's his name? You never told me._" Jeremy said.

"Yes he is and he's trouble. It's K-"

"Jessie you need to start getting ready if we're going to be on time!" Her mother cut her off.

Jessie sighed, "Jer I need to go. I'll talk to you soon, I'll be back in Denver in like a few days as it's the full moon tomorrow and I'm staying here so Caroline and that lot can help me out."

"_Alright, be safe, love you._" Jeremy hung up.

Jessie got into a quick shower before letting her hair dry naturally. Jessie stayed in her dressing gown while she added her make-up even though she hates it. She added some mascara, eyeliner then red eye shadow also red lipstick. Jessie's hair dried into her normal soft curls reaching a few inches above her waist. She checked the time and it was 6:45pm so she got into her dress and called for her mom to help do the corset up, "I really hate corsets." Jessie grumbled.

"I remember you saying that at the Founders celebration, then I never knew that you wore them all the time." Carol sighed quietly. Jessie smiled at her mother before clipping her locket around her neck and made sure her vervain bracelet and charm bracelet were on her wrists like normal. She slipped on her red converse before looking in the mirror as her side fringe covered the tip of her right eye, her curls framed her face.

"You look stunning, Jessie." Carol smiled. Jessie grinned at her mother, "so do you, mom."

"Come on, we're late." Carol pressed and Jessie smiled before taking her phone and saw a text message from her brother which made her freeze but she carried on walking down the stairs while reading the message.

**Hey Jessie, I know that I haven't called you lately I've just been busy trying to break this sire bond. I heard what happened in Denver and I can't believe some weirdos did that, I hope that you are ok. I love you sis, look after mom will you? Take care of yourself x -Tyler**

Jessie didn't reply she just smiled the whole way to the ball.

* * *

When they got there, they showed the men at the door their invitations before going inside. "Ok remember, no getting drunk." Carol said and Jessie gave her an innocent smile, "Me get drunk? Never." Jessie said dramatically while Carol chuckled. "Come on, honey." Carol said and walked through the huge door first.

Jessie bit her lip and smoothed down her dress, what if she looked ridiculous? Would Kol laugh at her? Why should she care what he thinks anyway, he's just been an ass since he got out of the coffin. Jessie shook her head and forced a smile and went to walk through the doors but became a chicken and stopped and stepped back a few paces while others entered and Jessie looked down covering her face with her long bronze curls.

Jessie bit her lip harder and groaned and rubbed her neck where Kol had grabbed her, it left a bruise but it was soon gone within a few hours. "I am such a chicken," Jessie whispered to herself as more people entered.

Jessie sighed and began to walk away when a voice said, "leaving so soon?" Jessie turned and looked at Klaus. Jessie rolled her eyes at him and began to make her way down the stairs again, "Oh come on, sweetheart, are you really still angry with me?" Klaus asked and followed Jessie.

Jessie stopped and stared at Klaus before nodding her head, "Yeah I am. It's a full moon tomorrow night, Klaus and I'm bloody freaking out!" Jessie hissed at him so people didn't stare at them when they passed and walked inside. Klaus smirked and looked at her, "you look divine, sweetheart. My younger brother would love to see you. May I escort you inside?" Klaus asked and gave her a smirk showing dimples. Jessie groaned and sighed, "Fine… but this doesn't mean that I forgive you or dislike you any less." Jessie muttered while Klaus smirked and took her hand, "Of course not, sweetheart. Big smile, you look lovely." Klaus whispered and the door opened and Jessie walked in with Klaus by her side.

* * *

Kol spotted Jessie the second she walked in… with his brother. He dismissed that thought and carried on looking at his beautiful Jessie. She blushed and her pale cheeks turned a cute crimson as everyone took in her beauty. Kol stood there speechless before Klaus walked Jessie up to him and handed her hand over to his, Kol nodded to his older brother, "I'll see you later, Jessie." Klaus whispered and wondered off.

Kol kept Jessie's hand in his and made soothing circles with the pad of his thumb on the back of her hand which seemed to make her relax a little more. She looked up at him underneath her long lashes and he gave her a charming smile, "You look absolutely breath-taking, darling." He whispered to her and kissed her hand. Jessie blushed again before smiling, "Thank you." She whispered shyly and he smirked before he returned to making soothing circles on her hand.

"I'm a little upset with what happened last night but I'll let it go." Kol said smirking.

Jessie looked at him and tilted her head before rolling her green eyes, ah there was his Jessie that he knew and loved.

"You are a psycho, Kol. Then you nearly killed me this morning!" She hissed at him and turned to walk away from him but he pulled her close to him, his chest just barely touching hers.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, darling. I would never kill you and you know it." Kol murmured and ran a finger down her face before lifting her chin up and looked into her green eyes with his brown and smirked at her, "I would give you my vampire blood then I would kill you." Kol smirked.

Jessie scoffed and got out of his grip and turned to walk away but turned back and said, "you can't turn me into a hybrid anyway. It has to be Klaus." Jessie snapped at him then walked off with Kol watching her retreating form. "Pissed her off, already brother?" Klaus asked appearing beside Kol. Kol smirked, "of course." He replied kept looking at Jessie's back, "well things are back to the way they should be then. Have a good night." Klaus said then left Kol on his own.

* * *

Jessie stormed away from Kol but couldn't shake off the butterflies she felt when he touched her, annoying, cocky Original. Jessie accidentally bumped into someone again, "I'm sorry." Jessie said then saw that it was Kyle.

Kyle stared at Jessie before giving her a smile, "Hi." He said. "Hi." She replied then looked around and saw Kol watching her from a distance, what a stalker.

"So who's your date?" Jessie asked and smiled at him, "Oh it's Kayla." Kyle replied smiling. Jessie frowned a little, "Wait as in Kayla James?" Jessie asked making sure and Kyle nodded his head, "Oh… well that's different." She mumbled.

He chuckled, "erm yeah. She's lovely once you get to know her though. I really like her… you know about what happened before you left?" Kyle asked and rubbed his neck. "Oh you mean the kiss?" She asked coming out of a daze from when Kyle said that he liked Kayla, was she in the right universe?

Kyle nodded his head, "Yeah can we forget about it?" Jessie asked and Kyle nodded his head, "Yeah that's what I was thinking. I wanted to see something… but we don't have anything anymore, Jessie." Kyle admitted and Jessie smiled, "I know, Kyle. Hey I'm happy for you and… Kayla…" She forced the name out while Kyle chuckled, "Yeah that's defiantly going to take some time getting use to." Jessie giggled.

"So how come you're back in Mystic Falls?" Kyle asked. Jessie looked over his shoulder and saw Kol still watching them, "Oh I came back as there was a family emergency I'm heading back in a few days actually." Jessie answered.

"Oh… how is it? How's Jeremy?" Kyle asked interested.

"It's good. Yeah Jer is doing fine. We've made a good group of friends actually." Jessie replied and Kyle grinned, "Ah that's good. Hey, I've got to go but I'll see you around yeah?" Kyle said and Jessie nodded her head smiling before Kyle left and she waved to him then turned around and Kol was suddenly in front of her making her jump, "bloody hell." She muttered.

He smirked then turned serious, "you kissed him?" He spat in disgust. Jessie smirked and tilted her head slightly to the side, "yeah many times. He was my boyfriend for a few months, oops did I forget to mention that?" Jessie asked innocently and left Kol but he grabbed her arm and looked at her with a glare, "you will not kiss him ever again. Or anybody. Or someone will pay for it." Kol growled.

Jessie glared back at him, "I'm not your girlfriend, Kol. You don't own me. So leave me alone." She growled back and took her arm out of his grip and left him there seething.

* * *

Kol carried on glaring at Jessie and stormed off, he found a red headed girl and went over to her and gave her a charming smile, "hello, love." Kol smiled charmingly. "Hello," she smiled back in a flirty way.

Kol quickly compelled her, "**you will not scream. Follow me.**" The girl followed after Kol straight away and Kol took her outside where he pressed her against the wall and compelled her again, "**now you may scream.**" And the screams started. Kol bit into her neck and drunk away her blood taking it all and the girl kept screaming until Kol was being pushed off the girl by someone.

It was no other than Jessie flaming Lockwood.

Jessie glared at Kol and the blood dripping down from his lips, "sorry, darling but she's my drink." Kol said and went to drink more blood but Jessie stood in his way.

Kol chuckled and stood up looking down at her with a bloody smirk, "you think that you can stop me, Miss Lockwood?" Kol asked quietly.

Jessie gulped but nodded her head, "yeah… yeah I can. Just leave the innocent girl alone, Kol! She's done nothing to you! Just because you got pissed off." Jessie yelled at him.

Kol chuckled again before looking behind him then pressed Jessie against the wall near the bleeding girl, "Jessie I am a predator. I hunt. I kill. I do not take orders from mortals, like yourself, do you understand me?" Kol asked her dangerously. Jessie gulped and nodded her head.

"Perfect. Now you've made me more angry. Let's see how many lives with suffer tonight because you didn't choose the right words," Kol snapped at her before looking at the bleeding girl on the floor then left Jessie alone with the bleeding girl and he wiped his mouth as he entered the mansion again.

* * *

Jessie carefully stood up straight with her shaky legs and took a deep breath in the night air before looking at the girl who was quickly loosing blood, Jessie groaned and felt tears stinging her eyes, no way would she cry because Kol was being an ass.

Jessie bit her lip before looking at the girl wondering what she should do when Elijah came out and went over to Jessie asking what's happened. Jessie said nothing and just walked inside the huge house and went in search for the annoying idiot, Kol.

She found him talking to some girl, obviously flirting. Jessie felt something boil within her, jealously, and stormed over and smiled sweetly at the girl, "sorry, sweetheart. But he's mine, so back off." Jessie's eyes flashed a dangerous yellow warning the other girl who nodded and quickly left.

Kol pouted slightly, "ah you made another drink of mine run off. You are such a buzz kill, Jessie. Although I liked how you called me yours," Kol winked at her. Jessie rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, he linked their fingers together and Jessie ignored the electric feeling coming from it and carried on pulling him until she found a room where no one was and she closed the door then turned and glared at Kol.

"Right. You do not get to push me around, Kol! I bloody un-daggered you and first you bite me, then you nearly break my house down then you nearly kill me and now you are going to kill innocent humans? No it's not fair. I could just find the dagger and put it straight back into your chest again Kol." Jessie warned.

Kol stared at her before he laughed, "oh, darling. You are like an angry kitten, it's very amusing. Now we really must go, Elijah will be doing the speech soon." Kol tried to leave but Jessie blocked the door and he looked down at her amused before Jessie said, "No. Kol, you won't hurt innocent humans. Promise me that you won't." Jessie pleaded. Kol looked at her and smirked, "I don't do promises, beautiful."

Jessie groaned, "Oh for god sake Kol! Drink from me then!"

He looked at her intrigued, "drink from you?" He asked and walked closer towards her and trailed her neck with his finger making her shiver.

"Y-yes… just don't hurt any other innocent people. Don't drink from them, Kol. If this is the only way then… then drink from me. I don't want innocent people getting hurt because of you." Jessie said quickly.

Kol looked at her and leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck and let his fangs slowly grow before they pieced the skin and he started to drink from her, after a few minutes he pulled away and Jessie swayed slightly and he held her in his arms before biting into his wrist and feeding her his blood. She drunk it and could possibly say that his blood was the nicest blood ever… which is a little strange…

"Fine. I'll drink from you, no one else." Kol murmured and Jessie gave a sigh of relief and nodded her head, "thank you." She whispered and Kol could tell how much it meant to her, she still cared about everyone else even though she may not know them.

"Elijah is starting the speech, we need to be there." He whispered quietly. Jessie nodded her head and turned towards the door. Kol smirked and took her hand and laced their fingers together and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand before they exited the room and Kol kissed Jessie's cheek quickly before going up to stand with his family. Jessie went over and stood with Stefan and Damon, they both looked at her, "you ok JJ?" Damon asked concerned.

Jessie nodded her head at him and gave him a smile before looking back up the stairs and her eyes stayed locked with Kol's.

"Could everyone please gather," Elijah said from the stairs and everyone started to gather.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know whenever our mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah said and Jessie stood there shocked, "I thought she was dead." Jessie whispered to Damon and Stefan still looking at Kol.

"Well she's back… you see who I see?" Damon asked Stefan, "Oh yeah." He replied immediately.

Jessie frowned slightly but carried on listening to Elijah, "tonights pick is a centuries old waltz so if all of you could please find yourself a partner please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said and went down the stairs.

Jessie looked at Damon and Stefan before walking away and Kol went up to her and offered her his hand, "ready, beautiful?" He smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes at him and took his hand and they hooked arms before going to the ballroom.

* * *

They got in line and Jessie looked at Kol and he kept looked at her with a small smirk, "you look beautiful, darling." He said as the music, Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran started. Jessie blushed and looked down, "thank you." She whispered before they turned anti-clockwise and Jessie passed Rebekah who smiled at Jessie and Jessie returned it before Kol twirled her into his arms and they began to dance in tune.

"I did not meant to frighten you earlier," Kol said as they danced. Jessie looked at him and nodded her head, "it's fine. Plus you didn't frighten me," Jessie smirked. Kol chuckled, "Oh I believe that I did, darling. But believe that if you want." He smirked. Jessie smirked as well and when they had to change partners Kol kept her instead. "Kol, we're meant to change partners!" Jessie giggled while Kol grinned cheekily.

"Oops. Oh well." Kol smirked and twirled her around make her beautiful dress fan out.

"Do you remember when you saw me? When you were a ghost?" Jessie asked him interested.

Kol looked at her and nodded his head, "yes I do." Kol replied and twirled her around on last time before the music stopped, "that was before you were turned into a werewolf. How did that happen?" Kol asked and led Jessie off the dance floor and gave her a drink, Jessie smiled at him before saying, "My brother is a hybrid because of Klaus. Klaus told him to compel me to kill someone so I would become a werewolf. I killed my history teacher but because I'm a re-carnation he was brought back to life by his special ring." Jessie replied softly.

Kol nodded his head, "there is a full moon tomorrow night." Kol noted.

Jessie nodded her head, "I know." She mumbled, "I'll help you." He said. Jessie looked at him before shaking her head, "It's alright you don't need to. My friends will help me." Jessie mumbled but Kol shook his head stubbornly, "I'm an Original. A werewolf bite can't hurt me. I'll help you tomorrow and that's final. Excuse me, I need to have a word with my sister." Jessie frowned but nodded her head and let Kol go off to talk to his sister.

* * *

Jessie wondered off and found Kayla and Kyle dancing with each other on the dance floor and Jessie smiled slightly. _At least he's happy_ Jessie thought trying to forget about the fact that he is with a slut.

Jessie carried on walking around the huge house when she saw Louise chatting to Elijah and she was _giggling_. Jessie smirked and watched from afar until Elijah kissed Louise's hand then left, Louise smiled then turned around and froze at seeing Jessie before grinning.

"Hi Jessie, didn't know that you were back in town." Louise smiled. Jessie smirked, "obviously. So what's going on with you and Mr Nice Hair?" Jessie asked Louise with a smirk.

Louise rolled her eyes, "nothing at all, don't judge. Elijah was just being a lovely man, and remember I'm with Liam. Liam was unable to come tonight, so I went with Elijah."

Jessie gave her a wink, "of course. Hey I'm not judging! Just don't string Liam along, Louise. No one deserves that." Jessie smiled softly before leaving Louise with her words when she overheard Kol and Rebekah talking so being the lovely girl she is, she decided to listen.

"You've changed, Bekah. You know settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness," Kol said.

Jessie bit her lip before deciding that she had heard enough and quickly left before Kol or Rebekah saw her.

* * *

Kol left Rebekah and went in search for Jessie. He found her drinking her way through the champagne and rolled his eyes. He walked over and took the one from her hand ignoring her protests and drunk it himself. "You know that you are a lightweight, darling." Kol smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "woo," she said unenthusiastically.

Kol frowned a little bit before giving her a cheeky smile, "come dance with me, beautiful," Kol said holding his hand out.

Jessie stared at it before shaking her head, "I'm all danced out," Jessie replied and walked away from Kol but he followed her and took her hand and stopped her from walking anymore, "oh come on, darling. Are you still angry with me? We had a little spat, I'm over it already." Kol grinned.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "well that's good for you."

Kol looked at her evenly before giving her his normal smirk, "oh darling. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Jessie pretended to think about it, "hmm I know… leave me alone."

Kol rolled his eyes, "so bloody dramatic, love. But fine, I'll leave you alone… you won't last long without my handsome features and amazing personality, you'll come crawling back soon enough."

Jessie smirked and shrugged, "eh I'll be fine." Then she walked away and Kol let her.

* * *

Jessie went over to Elena at seeing the older girl a little panicked, "what's wrong?" Jessie asked her.

Elena looked around before singing to her, _Esther is planing to kill all her children, she's going to link them together with the champagne_.

Jessie stood there frozen before nodding her head slowly and risked a glance at Kol who gave her a wink then turned back around as their mother came down the stairs, "well… that's new." Jessie mumbled until Elijah came over, Jessie gave him a smile before smiling to Elena then left and went over to Stefan and Damon.

"Hey boys," Jessie said smiling and Damon handed her a glass of champagne, "hey JJ, saw you dancing with Original brother, let me guess your lover?" Damon smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "ok so maybe I loved him in the past but this is different I don't love him now, Damon."

Damon smirked but said nothing until there was a tapping of glasses.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Jessie looked up at the Original witch, "waiters are coming round with champagne and I would like you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one, I would like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers." Esther said and everyone said, "cheers."

Jessie drunk her drink while looking at Elena who was concentrated on Elijah until Jessie looked at Klaus and Caroline and frowned a little.

* * *

Once they finished their drinks, Damon kissed Jessie's head, "I'll see you tomorrow, JJ. You look beautiful by the way." Then he went over to Elena, Stefan just nodded his head at Jessie, "you do look beautiful, Jessie." Then he left.

Jessie smiled slightly at her boys, before walking away and felt like she should go upstairs for some reason but got stopped by her mother, "Jessie, I'm leaving would you like to come with me?" Carol asked smiling.

Jessie went to answer before feeling a sense of dread from upstairs, "Mom I really need to check something out and yes, just wait for me."

Jessie went as quickly as she could upstairs and saw Kol crushing Matt's hand, "Kol what the bloody hell are you doing!" Jessie yelled at him annoyed.

Kol looked at her with a smirk but carried on until Damon came, "hey, hey, hey. Easy on the hand, the guys a quarterback." Damon said while Kol glared at him and growled slightly, Damon glared back before pushing Kol off the balcony. Jessie checked Matt over, "just go Jessie, I'll be fine." Matt said and Jessie nodded her head before running down the stairs quickly and followed the other Originals outside with Stefan and Elena just in time to see Damon snap Kol's neck.

Jessie went over to Stefan, "Damon." Jessie said, "What are you crazy?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked at everyone, "Maybe a little," then he looked at Elena, "far be it for me to cause a problem. I'm sorry Jessie." Damon said and began to walk away.

Jessie looked at Kol's dead body before following after Damon until he got to his car, "Look Jessie, I know he's like your lover and everything." Damon started but Jessie shook her head giving him a smile.

"It's fine, Damon. The thing is… I'm the one pissed at him therefore I get to snap his neck, not you."

Then she snapped Damon's neck and walked past Elena and Stefan and went back inside.

* * *

Elijah came back down the stairs and looked at Jessie, "he's in his room. Would you like to stay tonight?" Elijah asked.

Jessie bit her lip and looked at her mom, "yeah sure. Just to make sure that he's ok and stuff." Jessie smiled and Elijah smirked a little but nodded his head before leaving. What is with all these Original boys and their smirks?

Jessie went over to her mother, "Mom I'm staying here tonight, just to make sure that Kol is alright." Jessie said and Carol smiled, "it's fine sweetie. Have a good night, be good." Carol kissed her daughters head before leaving.

Jessie sighed then walked up the stairs passing Klaus who smirked at her, "staying the night? Kol will be pleased."

"Oh I'm just staying so I can snap his neck again," Jessie smiled innocently before following where she felt she should go.

Jessie walked into a bedroom and saw Kol laying on the bed, dead. Oh isn't he just so peaceful.

Jessie closed the wooden door before going over and sitting in a chair beside his bed waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

Around 20 minutes later Kol woke up with a gasp and clicked his neck back into place, "oh that Salvatore is dead." Kol muttered and quickly got off his bed and went towards the door but Jessie got there first and stood in front of it, "oh no, no, no. Leave Damon alone, Kol. You deserved it, you crushed Matt's hand!" Jessie defended her friend.

Kol chuckled, "yeah, move out of the way darling. I've got something to do."

Jessie shook her head stubbornly, "hell no. Sit your ass down, right now. You are not, and I repeat not, going to kill Damon." Jessie ordered.

Kol's face transformed into his vampire face and he hissed at Jessie but she stood there unfazed until Kol turned around then went and sat on his bed annoyed, also with a little pout.

"Are you seriously pouting?" Jessie asked with an amused smirk.

Kol glared at her but didn't deny it. Jessie giggled slightly before going over and sitting next to him but he turned away from her. Jessie rolled her eyes and grabbed his face making him look at her.

"Kol, it wasn't fair for you to go after Matt tonight. It was stupid and pathetic. Damon did the right thing," Jessie said to him.

Kol shook his head like a child, "I should have finished Matt off before the Salvatore got there, you wouldn't have been able to stop me."

Jessie groaned and smacked his head, "don't be such an idiot Kol."

He smirked a little, "I knew you couldn't resist me, darling. I stayed away from you for the rest of the night but you came running back. I really am resistible, is it because of my good looks? Or my charming personality?" Kol gloated.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "it's because I wanted to make sure that you were ok, dumb ass," Jessie said quietly and Kol smirked, "sorry what did you say?" He asked cheekily.

Jessie rolled her eyes again, "so not saying it again, Kol. Now that you are alright, I'll be leaving." Jessie stood up and walked towards the door but Kol got there before her and tutted her, "sorry, darling. You are staying here tonight, also I'm quite thirsty."

Jessie gulped but nodded her head, "fine. But I'm staying in the guest room," Jessie muttered.

Kol smirked, "whatever darling now, let me feed," Jessie bit her lip before tilting her head to the side and Kol moved her curls away before pressing his lips to her neck where he bit her earlier, then his fangs bit down hard into her neck. Jessie gasped at the pain and closed her eyes to keep from screaming at the pain, Kol finished after a few minutes and he took a lot more than earlier. Jessie again swayed on her feet but Kol bit into his wrist and pressed his hand to her mouth, "shh… there you go, darling. Drink up," he whispered until she was finished.

Jessie wiped her mouth from his blood and Kol left for a second before coming back with a cloth and he wiped her neck, "there all better," he said.

Kol took Jessie's hand and led her out of his room and went into the guest room, "here you go darling, sleep well," he smirked then just disappeared.

Jessie looked down at her dress and took her phone out before texting Rebekah, **Staying at urs can I borrow something 2 sleep in? X -Jessie**

**Yeah that's fine u can also borrow something 2 wear tomorrow x -Rebekah**

Jessie smiled before she went off and found Rebekah's room. Jessie took some pyjama shorts with a tank to sleep in before going back to the guest room and locked the door. She had trouble with the corset and someone came in and helped her, "remind you of something?" Kol whispered as his hands worked quickly to undo the corset strings, Jessie smirked a little, "yes, but who did you get in? I locked the door." Jessie asked confused, "the widow, darling." Kol replied easily.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "of course, the window." Then she felt her corset come loose, "now get out. I'm changing." Jessie ordered Kol who smirked, "why can't I stay for the show?" He asked.

Jessie blushed but shook her head, "get out Kol." She groaned and he smirked before disappearing. She waited a few minutes before she changed into the clothes then got under the covers and sighed.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but kept tossing and turning until someone came in and got under the covers with her, Jessie went to scream but a hand covered her mouth, "really?" Kol asked smirking.

Jessie groaned into his mouth before turning the other way so her back was to him.

Kol smirked and trailed some outline on her back making her shiver before she turned back around with a little glare, "go away Kol," she hissed.

He shook his head, "no, come sleep with me?" He asked innocently,

Jessie's face flushed red but she shook her head, "no now go away."

Kol groaned, "darling it's been forever since we shared a bed, I know you like it."

"Stop being an idiot, Kol."

"Not my fault that you know it's the truth." Kol retorted.

"Kol shut up." Jessie groaned, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Jessie," Kol groaned, "either I sleep in here with you or we sleep in my bed, either way we are sharing a bed."

Jessie covered her face, "for crying out loud, Kol. I'll get Elijah." Jessie warned.

"Oh I'm so scared of my big brother," Kol said sarcastically.

"I'll find the dagger and put it back in your chest if you don't leave me alone." Jessie said through gritted teeth.

Kol chuckled, "no you won't darling. Come on, we're going to my room."

Kol got out of the bed and grabbed Jessie's clothes and her phone and shoes before leaving. Jessie shrugged and tried to get back to sleep when she was suddenly over Kol's shoulder, she screamed a little bit.

"Kol I swear if you don't put me down right now I will rip your heart from your chest." Jessie growled as he carried her down the hallway.

Kol chuckled, "darling, your threats are just empty to me."

He opened his door ignoring Jessie's kicking his chest and hitting his back with her hands and he threw her onto his bed and closed his door.

"See was that so hard?" He asked cheekily.

Jessie flipped him the finger and went to leave but Kol stopped her, "sorry darling, but you're staying here tonight."

Jessie groaned, "Kol." She groaned.

He smirked and lifted her onto his bed again and turned the light off before helot under the covers. Jessie stayed as far away from him as she could while not falling off the bed.

Kol groaned irritated, "how old are you? Five?"

Jessie smirked, "at least I'm not a billion years old, grandpa." She spat annoyed.

Kol rolled his eyes and grabbed her waist pulling her towards him and kept her close to his chest, "stop struggling, I'm not letting you go, beautiful."

Jessie rolled her eyes annoyed but kept her back towards him, she'll just leave when he's asleep.

Kol tightened his grip around her waist, "don't bother sneaking out when I'm asleep, I won't be very happy."

Jessie groaned, there goes her plan.

Looks like she's spending the night with an annoying Original.

* * *

**A/N: soooooo what d'you think? Good? Bad? Should I just give up? Hahah... so tell me what you think about Kol and Jessie. Right now, Alaric's death how do you want Jessie to be like? Calm? Sad? I don't know, I've written it but I might change it so review your thoughts on how Jessie should act when Alaric "dies" this is before Bonnie gives him her blood. 2 reviews before the next chapter my lovelies, be safe.**


	42. All My Children

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 41**

**A/N: first off, unhappycrazygirl drugs are bad for you ;) and second everyone go give Poohxnyah a big happy birthday! So yeah this is the full moon chapter... woooo. You all love the interactions between Jessie and Kol and aw aw aw, right so the next chapter I'm trying something a little different with Kol he's gonna flip his switch? But like he isn't? It's confusing but I just want you to see this side of Kol where he is actually upset that Jessie doesn't love him etc. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, obviously. **

**All My Children**

* * *

In the morning, Jessie woke up to find that Kol's arm was still around her waist. Possessive or what?

Jessie took a deep breath before quietly trying to get out of his grip.

She wasn't going to lie, but that was probably the best night sleep she has ever had.

Jessie managed to get out of his grip without waking him, phew. Jessie then slowly sat up trying not to make a sound and kept her breathing normal, she looked down at Kol's sleeping form, he looks so much more peaceful and less scary when he's asleep. Jessie slowly and carefully shifted off the bed, she placed her bare feet on the fuzzy carpet and stood up slowly. She didn't look behind her, she was too scared. Jessie carefully grabbed her phone and shoes leaving her dress, it was too big to carry, then placed her hand on the doorknob. Taking a chance, she turned around and saw that he was still asleep, giving a sigh of relief Jessie opened the door when it suddenly slammed shut.

Jessie gave out a shocked scream when Kol stood there with his hand against the door, his bed hair all messy and sticking up off his head. How does he pull off the bed hair and still look incredibly sexy?

Kol gave her a smirk, "were you thinking of leaving without saying goodbye, beautiful?" Jessie groaned but nodded her head, "yeah pretty much."

Kol chuckled and took her phone and shoes and threw them onto a chair before walking towards Jessie, Jessie backed away from Kol and backed into another door, the balcony door for his room. Thats convenient.

"Hmm… that's a shame, you see now you have made me mad and people normal get hurt when I'm mad." Kol said with a small smirk.

Jessie gulped, "oh well that's a pity." Jessie mumbled and fiddled with the curtain that was in front of the balcony door until she found the doorknob and she made sure that it wasn't locked before twisting it slowly.

"Yes it really is…" Kol taunted and took another step towards Jessie with his scary vamp face but she opened the balcony door and stepped out onto the balcony and looked down seeing that it was over their back garden.

Kol laughed, "do you really think that you can get away from me, beautiful?"

Jessie gulped at feeling the cold air whip at her bare legs and arms, good thing she's a werewolf she doesn't get as cold as most humans get.

"That's kind of the plan," Jessie said her teeth chattering a little.

Kol took another step toward her and Jessie backed into the rail while Kol pressed up against her and trailed a finger along her face, "you do like playing games don't you, Miss Lockwood?"

Jessie gave him a small grin, "obviously. Let's play chase," Jessie said before jumping over the rail and landing on her feet.

Pain shot up her legs she let out a groan before looking up and seeing Kol on the balcony with a grin on his face, "you want to play chase? Fine. Let's play chase."

Jessie gulped and looked around before she started running her legs still killed but they were getting less painful, thank god for super healing.

Jessie ran until she found a way out of the huge garden. She ran past some gardeners and they were shocked to see a girl running in her pyjamas, it was quite freaky. Jessie carried on running until she reached the front of the house where she was breathing deeply, "I am so unfit." She gasped and stopped and looked around before hearing a taunting voice, "tired already? Well this will be easy."

Jessie spun around searching for Kol but couldn't see him, "run or I'll drain you of all your blood when I catch you," Kol taunted.

Jessie took a deep breath, "you won't kill me. You said so yourself," Jessie breathed out and looked around again.

"Sometimes, I lie. Now, run." Kol said sternly.

Jessie groaned before she took off in a run and ran to the beginning of the forest when Kol suddenly appeared in front of her. She came to a sudden holt and he smirked at her, still in his sweat pants and t-shirt, quite a strange sight to see but not a bad one. His hair was of course still messy like before.

"I'm going to catch you," He smirked, Jessie shook her head and took off the other way until she turned and saw another way into the forest this time she made it into the forest and began to run around in it getting her scent everywhere so it confused him.

"Trying to confuse me? Not going to happen, darling. We're linked, I can find you wherever you go." Kol chuckled.

Jessie groaned before stopping and taking a deep breath. Her lungs ached and her legs stung in pain.

"This isn't fair!" Jessie shouted into the forest making the birds fly away.

"Life's not fair, beautiful." Kol whispered from behind her.

Jessie gasped and turned around facing Kol. He smirked at her and backed her into a tree where he placed his hands on her waist, "do you give up?" He asked softly.

Jessie glared at him, "I can't run from you! You'll always find me," Jessie muttered annoyed.

Kol chuckled again when he saw the pout on her lips before he lightly kissed her forehead, "and don't you forget it. I will always be able to find you," He murmured against her forehead before looking down at her.

"Right… now I'm hungry," Kol grinned.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "I hate you." She mumbled and he laughed, "no you don't, darling. Come, let's go back." Kol said and took her hand.

Jessie let him take her hand but kept her distance from him until he pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I thought you were going to drain me of all my blood," she mimicked his English accent.

Kol laughed, "like I said, Jessie. I lie." He kissed her cheek and Jessie frowned, "I ran and possibly broke my legs for no reason." Jessie muttered.

Kol nodded his head, "but it was very fun," he smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "for you maybe."

Kol didn't say anything. He just smirked at Jesse until they re-entered the house.

* * *

Klaus walked down the stairs and smirked at Jessie and Kol, "did you two have fun?" He asked.

Jessie flipped him off, "go kill yourself," she muttered to him and Kol chuckled, "that's my girl," he said to Jessie.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "you wound my Jessie."

"That's a shame. Oh Kol, did Nik tell you what happened during the summer?" Jessie asked Kol with a grin.

Klaus froze and shook his head, "Jessie." He warned.

Kol frowned a little, "I'm afraid he didn't, darling would you like to explain?"

"Yes I would. You see Klaus had previously killed my best friend in front of me during the sacrifice so he can be turned into a hybrid. He took me and Stefan with him for the whole summer so he can make his failed hybrids, it's quite a mess really, then one night he decided to kiss me." Jessie explained with a grin.

Kol froze and tightened his grip on Jesse before stiffly looking at Klaus, "Nik a word please. Jessie why don't you go and get dressed, darling. I won't be a moment." Kol smiled and kissed her cheek.

Jessie smirked at Klaus but nodded her head, "of course," then she walked up the stairs passing Klaus, "sucker." She whispered to him and Klaus glared at her but said nothing.

* * *

Jessie passed Elijah and he questioned her grin, "Oh I just told Kol that Nik kissed me during the summer," Jessie grinned.

Elijah froze, "he kissed you?" Jessie nodded her head.

"Huh… well if you excuse me for a moment," Elijah said then went off in search for Klaus and Kol but turned back, "I heard that you and Kol had a good night and morning." He said with a smirk.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "oh be quiet."

* * *

Then Elijah disappeared and Jessie went into Rebekah's room and chose some shorts and this cute crop top.

Jessie went into Kol's room and changed into the clothes and bushed her hair and was finished just as Kol came in and he looked more happy, "that was fun." Then he looked at her clothes and frowned a little, "you look gorgeous like always, darling but that top reveals way too much go change." Kol ordered.

"What? No way." Jessie retorted.

"Darling only I can see you like this, no one else." Kol replied, Jessie blushed but shook her head, "you aren't my boyfriend Kol."

Kol rolled his eyes, "maybe not but you see darling, you're mine and no one else. Change into this," Kol picked out a plain white t-shirt and handed it over to her.

Jessie rolled her eyes before going to the guest room and changed into the plain t-shirt which was way too big. Jessie went into Kol's room after she brushed her teeth just as he pulled his jeans up, good timing. Although he didn't have a shirt on, not that Jessie was complaining. He looked… nice.

Kol turned towards her with a smirk, "like the view, darling?"

"Yeah I do." Jessie smirked before pouting slightly, "this shirt is way too big, Kol!" Jessie groaned.

Kol rolled his eyes and walked up to Jessie, still without a shirt, he rolled the short sleeves up so they weren't as long then he looked at her, "either I tuck in the t-shirt or you do," he winked.

Jessie blushed but tucked in the t-shirt herself and then Kol checked her over, "you look gorgeous," he grinned.

Jessie rolled her eyes and looked into the mirror and nodded her head she looked fine, "but those shorts are too showy as well, go change into some jeans." Kol ordered.

Jessie shook her head, "oh hell no, I wear the shorts." Jessie said not changing her mind.

Kol rolled his eyes before grabbing a shirt and slipped it on. He ran a hand through his hair to sort it out but it still had that messy look to it. Kol gave Jessie her converse and she slipped it on and checked her phone battery seeing that it was ok for today.

"It's a full moon tonight," Kol said as he sat down next to her.

Jessie gulped, she had been trying to forget out it but now he brought it up it was going to bug her for the rest of the day, "I know." She mumbled.

"I'll help you, like I said I would." Kol said.

Jessie smiled at him, "thanks." She mumbled.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Kol said and grabbed her hand and took her downstairs.

Jessie followed him and they went into the sitting room where Klaus was drawing, Klaus glared at Jessie but she gave him a smirk, "I'll go get you something to eat." Kol said and kissed her forehead, "you mean you'll get someone to get me something to eat?" Jessie said.

Kol nodded his head, "pretty much," then he left.

Jessie rolled her eyes but carried on sitting in the chair, "oh come on. What did Kol do to you?" Jessie asked Klaus.

Klaus looked at her and rolled his eyes, "just gave me a talk and a beating, also Elijah joined in thank you for that Jessie."

Jessie grinned, "no problem, Nik. Hey now we're even… kind of, I'm still pissed at you."

He smirked at her, "so Kol is helping you with the full moon?"

Jessie nodded her head, "he won't let me do it by myself… I'm kind of freaking out." Jessie admitted.

Klaus nodded his head, "you'll be fine. It kills like hell, but you'll be fine."

"That's reassuring," Jessie mumbled before Kol came back in with a plate of toast spread with jam.

He lifted Jessie off the chair before sitting down then he pulled her onto his lap, Jessie rolled her eyes and got off Kol's lap and went over to sit next to Klaus. Kol frowned and glared at Jessie while she ate her breakfast but Jessie smirked at him and finished her breakfast.

When she finished, Jessie gave the plate to Klaus and he frowned but took it and put it on the table next to him while Kol continued to glare at Jessie.

Jessie stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same, "children," Klaus muttered and Jessie ignored him.

"Well, well, well. There's our girl." Kol said standing up to face Rebekah as she came in.

Jessie rolled her eyes but waved to Rebekah who waved back, "get out of my way Kol." Rebekah muttered as Kol kept blocking her way.

"Out all night, what a scandal!" Kol said, "I trust that you did better than that commoner, Matt was it?" Kol asked.

"Hey leave Matt alone." Jessie frowned at him but Kol ignored her.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth," Rebekah said and Kol smirked before Rebekah pushed him out the way and Kol took Jessie's hand, "don't start Nik." Rebekah said.

Kol laced his fingers with Jessie's and pulled her over to the chair, "I didn't say anything." Klaus defended himself but he still smirked amused.

"I'm bored," Kol groaned and sat down with his feet over the chairs arm he pulled Jessie onto his stomach, Jessie rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her there, "now sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." Kol smirked.

Jessie hit his elbow, "don't be mean."

"I need entertainment," Kol said.

"Hey!" Jessie said offended. Kol smirked at her and kissed her shoulder while Klaus said, "what are you waiting for, go on have at it."

"It's no fun to go alone join me Nik," Kol whined and turned around so his feet were on the ground instead but he still kept Jessie on his lap, "what am I then?" Jessie asked but Kol ignored her except her tickled her side slightly and she shook her head at him but smiled at Rebekah who smiled back at Jessie, "it's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart also for kissing my girl." Kol said playing the dagger card.

Jessie giggled slightly at Klaus' face while Rebekah looked between Klaus and Jessie, "you kissed Jessie?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "it's been and gone it was during the summer, Bekah." Klaus replied before looking at Kol and glared a little bit at him playing the dagger card as well as the kissing Jessie card, "ok why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date."

Kol grinned and Jessie stood up so did Kol, Kol took Jessie's hand and smirked at his sister, "oh yes please go this house doesn't have nearly enough men rolling around in it." Rebekah said.

Jessie smirked, "just like you Bekah." Jessie and Kol said at the same time.

They grinned at each other and moved out of the way just in time for when Rebekah threw the shoe, "good riddance to the three of you." Rebekah shouted.

Jessie and Kol both laughed while Klaus rolled his eyes, "Jessie's coming with us?" Klaus asked Kol.

Kol nodded his head, "not letting her out of my sight, so of course," Jessie rolled her eyes but made sure she had her phone on her before Kol gave her a huge hoodie.

"Here you go," Kol said. Jessie slipped it on and it covered her shorts as well, Jessie left the zip undone but put the hood up. Kol grinned at her before they got into Klaus' car, "why can't I drive?" Kol asked.

Jessie and Klaus shared a look, "first you don't have a license, and second you don't know how to drive," Jessie said.

Kol looked at her, he was sitting in the back with her, "oh… I want to learn to drive one of those," Kol nodded towards a motorcycle that drove past them.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah learn to drive first you have to take this test."

Kol shrugged, "I'll just steal one and learn by myself, it seems easy enough."

Jessie and Klaus looked at each other again but said nothing.

* * *

"Ok, Jessie wait inside, Kol and I have some business to attend to." Jessie frowned at Klaus before nodding her head, "ok sure." She said and got out of the car and walked inside of The Grill.

Jessie saw Alaric and Meredith at the bar and went over to them.

"Hey Ric, hey Doctor Fell," Jessie greeted and waved her hand.

Alaric smiled, "hey Jessie. How long you back in town for?"

Jessie shrugged, "for like a day or so more. Full moon tonight," Jessie whispered the last bit but Alaric smiled, "don't worry. Meredith knows about everything, it's fine." Alaric said.

Jessie frowned but smiled at Meredith, "don't worry, I don't blab." Meredith said and Jessie nodded her head smiling.

"Did you hear about Rebekah and Damon?" Alaric asked.

Jessie shook her head, "no what?"

"Damon slept with her last night." Alaric said.

Jessie raised her eyebrows, "really? Wow. I thought Rebekah had better taste," Jessie said and Alaric chuckled.

Then his phone began to ring. Jessie smiled at Meredith before ordering a coke.

Once Alaric finished his conversation, he said to Jessie, "the killing of the Originals happens tonight, did they tell you?" Alaric asked Jessie.

Jessie shook her head, "I've been busy. I know that they are linked, wait so she's using a full moon then?" Alaric nodded his head, "what is with witches and their full moons?"

Alaric and Meredith laughed at Jessie before talking to each other while Jessie wondered about how Kol was going to help her when he was going to be killed.

Jessie felt a lift off her heart and she turned her head and saw Kol and Klaus come in. Kol smirked at Jessie and she saw blood around his mouth, she frowned at him and waited until they came to the bar.

"Oh come on now, let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourself a killer at large. Don't mind us, my brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?" Klaus asked Kol. Kol kept staring at Jessie and she looked away as the blood mark was pissing her off, "right," Kol said.

Alaric looked at Jessie then back at Kol before looking at Meredith.

Jessie goes over to Kol, "with me, now." She ordered.

He smirked at her before following Jessie into the toilets.

Jessie grabbed some tissue but hit his chest first, "ow? What was that for?" Kol asked annoyed.

Jessie pointed to his mouth, "blood, Kol! You said that you wouldn't hurt anyone." Jessie snapped at him and wetted her tissues before wiping his mouth.

Kol smirked and stared at her while she cleaned the blood away, "oh come on darling, I didn't hurt her. I healed her before she died, see?" Kol said.

"Oh and that makes everything all right then does it?" Jessie asked irritated.

Kol nodded his head, "obviously, darling."

Kol rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand before looking at her, "don't be in such a mood."

Jessie shook her head, "Kol." Jessie sighed, "you said that you wouldn't hurt anyone. That's why I let you feed from me."

"And I didn't hurt anyone, darling. I healed them," Kol replied and moved a strand of hair from her face.

Jessie rolled her eyes and stepped away from Kol before going to leave but Kol pushed her into the sinks, "listen to me. Jessie, I can't help what I am. Just because you say I can't hurt anyone, doesn't mean that I will listen."

Jessie sighed, "I know that…" Jessie whispered.

Kol nodded his head, "well then, I'll feed from who I want and you can say how much you hate it but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop, ok?"

Jessie looked at him before nodding her head. "Fine," She muttered.

Kol smirked and kissed her nose lightly, "come, darling," Kol smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes before putting the tissues in a bin then followed Kol back outside.

"I'm going over to Alaric, don't get too drunk," Jessie whined to Kol.

Kol winked at her, "no promises, darling."

Jessie rolled her eyes before going over to Alaric and Meredith and helped Meredith set up the game of pool, while Alaric was on the phone.

"When are you leaving to go you know, chain up?" Meredith asked.

Jessie checked the time on her phone, "soon. It will take longer as it's my first turn, so I don't have to rush." Jessie replied.

Meredith nodded her head, "Jessie, can you be a distraction to Kol?" Alaric asked as he got off the phone.

Jessie shrugged, "sure."

Should she feel bad that she knows that the Originals are going to die and she's helping? She does but she needs Klaus dead and if she has to lose Kol in it… well then she'll lose Kol.

Jessie tried to shake off the feeling of telling Kol everything and walked over to Kol passing Caroline who winked at her and Klaus was following Caroline, "couldn't stand being away from me could you?" Kol asked and smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "of course not."

"What's her name?" Kol asked nodding to Meredith.

Something boiled inside of Jessie and she frowned, "why don't you go ask her yourself?" Jessie muttered and left Kol on his own.

Kol chuckled and followed Jessie towards the pool table where she grabbed a cue and started to play with Meredith.

Alaric went over to the bar and nodded towards Jessie.

Jessie rolled her eyes at Kol who kept touching her to distract her, "don't be angry, darling." Kol said to Jessie as Meredith took her turn.

"Go away Kol," Jessie muttered annoyed.

"Why? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues, you know this darling." Kol said and backed Jessie up into a wall.

Jessie hit his hand a away when he went to move a strand of hair, "get lost, Kol." Jessie muttered to him.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost," Alaric said appearing behind Kol.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't care," Kol said and turned around when Alaric suddenly shoved a dagger into his chest.

Meredith blocked everyone's view of his face greying, "next time, take a hint." Alaric said to Kol.

Jessie felt a stab in her chest and had to hold onto the pool table for support, "are you ok?" Meredith asked Jessie.

Jessie took a deep berth before the pain lessened then she nodded her head, "yeah I'm fine." Jessie grumbled.

She held her chest and gave them a smile then she checked the time, "shit. I really need to go, good luck." Jessie said to Alaric before quickly leaving The Grill.

* * *

She passed Caroline on her way and Caroline looked at Jessie, "you need to get to the cellar quickly, I'm right behind you." Caroline said.

Jessie nodded her head feeling panic rise up in her chest then she took off towards the old Lockwood cellar. She fell to the ground when a crack in her leg started, "oh come on," Jessie grunted before getting up then quickly ran off again.

Jessie made it to the old Lockwood cellar and quickly took Kol's jacket off her also threw her phone onto it and took her converse off.

She fell to the ground when her back cracked and she screamed out in pain, "Oh for fuck sake." Jessie grunted.

She looked around and saw the chains still here, Jessie grabbed the chain that would go to her leg and chained her legs before her arm snapped backwards, "ok my arm is not meant to look like that!" Jessie shouted and screamed again in pain.

The agony was terrible. She would rather be dead than face this pain.

Jessie tried to chain her arms up but her other arm snapped backwards as well before they both snapped forward again then her wrist snapped up backwards just as Caroline ran into the cellar.

She looked at Jessie and quickly chained her arms up, "try to drink this," Caroline said and held out a bottle of water filled with wolfsbane.

Jessie took the tip of it into her mouth and drunk some before spitting it out as it burned the back of her throat, she also spat out some blood.

Then more bones snapped.

Caroline looked at Jessie as she sat on the steps, "you're going to be fine. Don't worry." Caroline said softly.

Jessie let the tears start to fall as she stared at Caroline, "it hurts… it hurts so badly," Jessie cried.

"I know… I know, sweetie." Caroline cooed.

Jessie yelled out in pain again as more bones snapped and she lied on the cold hard ground with tears falling from her eyes.

"It's too painful! Make it stop!" Jessie shouted in agony again, it felt like she was being set on fire. Her whole body was snapping then healing before snapping again, Caroline could only watch and she felt tears fall from her eyes as well. Jessie was too young for all this crap, she didn't deserve to live this life, it's not fair.

Jessie kept cursing and screaming at the top of her lungs, this went on for an hour until Kol suddenly came into the cellar.

Caroline stood up quickly and wiped her tears and tried to block out the screaming of Jessie, "get out of here. Now." Kol snapped to Caroline.

Caroline looked at Jessie who was still crying on the floor but she was now laying on her back as more ribs snapped, "I can't leave her." Caroline said not wanting to leave.

Kol rolled his eyes, "get out of here now before I rip your heart from your chest and shove it down your throat. I'll look after her now leave." Kol ordered.

Caroline looked at Jessie before nodding her head and quickly left.

Kol waited until he couldn't hear Caroline anymore before he went over to Jessie.

Jessie stared at him with watery eyes it was silent for a moment until more bones snapped and cracked, the sound of cracking bones and her screams filled the cold night air.

Kol sat down next to her and moved her hair from her face, "shhh," he whispered to her for the next hour until her eyes flashed yellow and green.

They kept changing from her normal colour to the amber colour when she was on her knees and screamed the loudest she had ever screamed when her hands snapped again but stayed in the position, her back and ribs snapped so did her legs.

Kol stood up slowly and backed away from her watching her carefully when the clothes suddenly ripped as fur covered her and she shrunk into a white wolf.

Kol smirked at Jessie's wolf, "come here doggy, doggy." Kol grinned then quickly disappeared.

The wolf growled and snapped it's teeth before following after the Original quickly.

Kol ran through the forest making sure that Jessie was always following him and made sure he stayed out of the way of humans.

Kol found it amusing that Jessie was chasing him in her wolf form, she was a whole lot more faster than he expected but he kept up a good chase.

The wolf had actually pinned Kol to the ground, she was snapping her teeth at him and her bright amber eyes glared at him, Kol smirked when he suddenly got bitten, he hissed and threw Jessie off of him glaring at the wolf while he healed up. "That was uncalled for, darling." Kol muttered before Jessie the wolf came after him again and he began to run off.

In the early hours of the morning, Kol had been running all night but stopped when Jessie wasn't following him, he found her laying in the middle of the forest. Kol took off his jacket and looked away as he laid it on her, better give her some decency. Kol sighed and looked around, the sun was coming up and hunters would be exploring the forest soon.

Jessie suddenly groaned awake, she looked around groggily and finally set her eyes on Kol, "did I hurt anyone?" She asked her voice rasp and sore from all the screaming.

Kol shook his head, "no you didn't."

She smiled tiredly, "thank god." She mumbled and fell back to sleep.

Kol smirked and picked Jessie up making sure that she was covered and headed towards the cellar where he grabbed her things then he ran back to Jessie's house.

* * *

Carol opened the door and was shocked to see her daughter covered in mud and only covered by a huge jacket also Kol carrying her, "may I come inside?" Kol asked politely.

Carol looked at her daughter before sighing, "you may come inside."

Kol nodded his head then looked at Jessie, "there was a full moon last night. She didn't hurt anybody, I didn't let her. Where is her room?" Kol asked, Carol explained to Kol where Jessie's bedroom was and he nodded his head before travelling up the stairs and went to Jessie's room. He gently laid her on her bed and covered her with the covers before he sat in her chair and looked at her.

He was quite pissed off about how she knew that he was going to die that night but he wasn't as angry as before at seeing Jessie go through all that pain.

* * *

When Jessie woke up again no one is in her room. Jessie wonders how she got there before she smelled Kol's faint scent, brilliant. Jessie groans as her head hurts then she sees that she is covered in mud, "great." She muttered before covering herself up then she grabbed some clothes and quickly gets a shower where she washed all the mud away before changing into the pair of skinny jeans with a long sleeve green t-shirt. Jessie ties her hair into a ponytail and fiddles with her locket before going back into her room and sees Kol lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. Jessie goes and lies next to him but doesn't say anything, "you knew that my mother was going to kill me last night." Kol stated.

Jessie sighed but nodded her head, "yes I did."

Kol nods his head head before letting out a sound of frustration and sits up, "you were just a distraction for me, weren't you?" Kol seethed at Jessie.

Jessie sat up while he stands up and starts to pace around her bedroom, "yeah I was." Jessie answered.

Kol growls and picks up a book and throws it at the wall making a dent. Jessie winced before standing up, "Kol." She started but he glared at her with veins around his eyes before pushing her up against the wall with his hand around her neck, "why did you do that to me?" Kol growls at her.

Jessie gasped trying to breath but he was cutting off her air supply, "I had to!" She gasped out, "We needed Klaus dead, Kol. I'm sorry." Jessie breathed out struggling for air.

He growls again at her before letting her go and goes over to stand by her window sill. He picks up her journal and reads through it, Jessie doesn't know what to do so she just stays there frozen and actually scared of Kol.

He dropped the journal to the window seat before picking up her art book and flipped through her sketches and put it down, "we're leaving. You and I, we're going somewhere. Pack your stuff, and don't bother arguing about it." Kol said before walking out the room.

Jessie rubbed her throat before gulping but did as he told her and started to pack some things with her before she looked around her bedroom one last time then she closed the door and went downstairs where Kol was.

He walked straight out the house and Jessie sent a quick text to everyone telling her that she was fine but she was going away for sometime.

Kol was in a car when she went outside which shocked Jessie but she said nothing and just got into the passenger seat while Kol started to drive. He was terrible. They got onto the freeway and Kol and Jessie haven't spoken one word to each other, "where are we going?" Jessie asked softly.

Kol didn't even glance at her he just said, "somewhere."

Jessie gulped and it was silent again until her phone started to ring and Jessie saw that it was Klaus, Kol swerves again and Jessie gripped onto her seat before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Jessie asked.

"_Hello sweetheart, I take it that you are with my brother?_" Klaus asked.

"Yep. His driving is terrible- Kol watch out!" Jessie yelled at Kol when he nearly crashed into someone, Kol sent a quick smirk Jessie's way but didn't say anything.

"_It's understandable. Put me on speaker, would you sweetheart._" Jessie rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

"Ok you're on speaker, what's do you want?" Jessie asked Klaus.

"_Lovely as always, Jessie. Right, Kol I need you to go to Denver with Jessie, Jessie was already situated there so you will fit in fine._" Klaus explained.

"Why Denver, Nik?" Kol asked him and just missed crashing again, Jessie glared at Kol but he just smirked.

"_We need the Bennett witch to unlink us, and for that to happen we need you to befriend the Gilbert boy so we can use him as well as dear Jessie as bait. When Rebekah was looking after Elena last night, she found out there was another white oak tree so we need to get unlinked quickly._" Klaus said.

Jessie frowned, "another tree? I thought you lot burned it to the ground." Jessie said.

"_We did, love. Another one was soon grown. Keep this between us, and Jessie, sweetheart don't go blabbing to all of your friends. Have a great trip._" Then Klaus hung up.

Jessie looked at Kol and he looked at her before Jessie screamed at him to look at the road.

Kol chuckled but did as she said.

* * *

He drove all day and Jessie was getting tired but no way was she going to sleep while Kol was driving, she didn't trust him.

"Sleep," Kol said.

Jessie rolled her eyes and yawned, "I'm not sleeping while your driving."

Kol shook his head, "I'm not that bad." He said and Jessie gave him a sceptical look, he smirked at her before finding a motel and pulled in.

Jessie was relieved to get out, she really needed to pee.

Jessie grabbed her bag and went into the reception room, Kol walked with with a charming smile and the lady behind the counter melted at seeing it, Jessie rolled her eyes. "Show off," she muttered and Kol smirked at Jessie but didn't say anything.

"Hello, love. I was wondering if you have any rooms left, me and my girlfriend need a place to sleep." The woman's face seemed to deflate when he mentioned girlfriend and the woman glared at Jessie slightly while Jessie glared at Kol but he ignored her except he just took her hand and laced their fingers together, "right.. .well yes there is one room. Here you go, that will be-" the lady started before Kol started to compel her, "**you will give us the room for free**," Jessie shook her head at Kol but said nothing while the lady handed over the keys and Kol gave her another charming smile.

"Thank you," Kol smiled before he picked up Jessie's bag and swung it over his own shoulder then they went up the stairs until they found the motel room, "girlfriend? Really?" Jessie asked him.

He grinned, "you know that you want it to be true."

Jessie shook her head and laughed, "funny. The thing is that I don't want to."

Kol winked at Jessie before putting her bag onto the floor and looked around the motel, "this place is horrible." Kol muttered.

"Well not everyone is rich, Kol." Jessie mumbled and went to the kitchen looking to see if there was anything to eat.

"I'm starving," Jessie mumbled. Kol looked at Jessie before looking around the apartment, "order it? Isn't that what people do nowadays?" Kol asked.

Jessie looked at him, "huh you actually said something that's of use," Kol glared at her while Jessie grinned and searched for a take out before calling one and ordered a cheese pizza for both Jessie and Kol then she hung up, "I really need to pee," she muttered and quickly found a toilet.

* * *

Kol shook his head before going over to the sofa and sat down. He picked up the controller and looked at it funnily, "how the bloody hell does this work?" Kol asked and clicked random buttons when the television suddenly turned on and Kol jumped before trying to turn it off but nothing was working so he picked the television up and smashed it.

* * *

Jessie entered the motel room again and saw the television smashed, "you smashed the TV?" Jessie asked shocked. Kol looked at her confused, "it wouldn't bloody shut up!" Kol shouted at her.

Jessie shook her head, "you really need to learn about all the 21st century technology."

Kol looked at Jessie, "then teach me." He smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes before going over and sitting on the sofa and began to teach Kol how to use her cell phone and what it does, how to text and send messages also using the internet.

Kol was actually quite interested in all this new technology but he kept getting frustrated when he was texting Klaus as he kept accidentally sending messages when he didn't even finish them and he jumped when her phone went off again, Kol answered it and put it on speaker.

"_Who the bloody hell is texting me? It's incesive buzzing is annoying me._" Klaus growled through the speaker.

Jessie giggled, "it's Kol. I'm teaching him all the 21st century technology after he smashed the television in the motel."

Kol rolled his eyes, "it was bloody annoying. It wouldn't shut up," Kol defended.

"_I don't particularly care. Just stop texting me._" Then Klaus hung up.

Kol rolled his eyes, "what a buzz kill."

"Try texting Elijah," Jessie suggested and Kol grinned before Kol searched her phone and found Elijah's number where he continued to text Elijah.

Their food came and they ate the pizza and Jessie continued to teach Kol about everything, going through televisions, computers and laptops etc.

By the end of the night when Jessie had fell asleep on Kol, he had understood it all.

* * *

**A/N: sooooo what d'you think? Good? Bad? Favourite bit? 2 reviews before the next chapter my lovelies. **


	43. 1912

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 42**

**A/N: woooooow nearly on 600 reviews! Seriously love you all! You basically are saying that I should make Kol work for Jessie's love and don't worry he will ;) right so there will be emotionless Kol at the end of this chapter as he is a little pissed about Jessie not loving him, what a baby right? I'm still debating whether or not to kill Kol off ahhhh so many ideas running through my head at the moment. Also in the UK it's the season finale tonight! Ahhhhhh! I'm going to cry knowing me. Can't wait. So yeah here is another chapter, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**1912**

* * *

They had finally arrived in Denver and they were unharmed by Kol's reckless driving.

Jessie directed Kol towards where she was staying and he finally stopped the car outside the house, "where am I staying?" Kol asked.

Jessie shrugged and got out and slung her bag over her shoulder, "I dunno. Bye," Jessie said then closed the car door and towards the house but Kol quickly got out and grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving, "oh not so fast, beautiful. Where am I staying?" Kol asked again. J

essie rolled her eyes, "go rent an apartment or compel yourself an apartment, I need to go. I'll see you around ok?" Jessie said. She wanted to get inside so she could tell Jeremy about what Kol is going to do but Kol kept her from going inside.

Jessie went to walk away again but Kol kept his grip on Jessie before turning her around, "you won't tell Jeremy about my being here otherwise I will kill your mother and him right in front of you, also your brother. Are we clear?" Kol asked.

Jessie glared at Kol, "you bastard." She muttered.

He smirked, "better safer than sorry, darling." Jessie glared at him before storming off and walked straight into the house and saw Jeremy sitting on the sofa with Summer on the floor. Summer started to bark happily and ran over to Jessie. Jessie grinned at the dog and bent down to stroke her, "hey there girl, you been good?" Jessie asked and kissed Summer's nose before smiling at Jeremy.

"Jessie!" Jeremy grinned and Jessie stood up and hugged him and he returned the hug tightly.

"How come you didn't call us and tell us that you were coming back?" Jeremy asked.

Jessie shrugged, "wanted it to be a surprise really, so what have I missed?" Jessie grinned and Jeremy grinned back at her before the two of them went and sat on the sofa and Summer jumped up and went and laid in Jessie's lap and Jessie stroked Summer's blonde fur while Jeremy talked about how Tom was now ungrounded but he can't ever have any parties again, Amber and Craig were still good and their relationship going strong. He also told her that Amber had dyed her hair red now instead of the purple locks. Jeremy had gotten onto the baseball team, Jessie was shocked about that, "so you have gotten better at baseball then?" Jessie smirked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at her, "shut up. Oh yeah, Claire is pregnant." Jeremy finished.

Jessie sat there shocked, "really? Oh my god! Yay! Where is she? And where is Roy? It's Sunday they normally are off today." Jessie said confused.

Jeremy said, "Claire has gone to her parents house and Roy has got an extra shift at the store in the mall. They should be back home soon, I was meant to go out and meet up with Craig and Amber later, Tom is out with his parents today. We're going to the mall, you wanna come?"

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah it'll be fun."

"Awesome, I'll text them. So go get ready and put your stuff away, we're leaving in an hour." Jeremy grinned and Jessie smiled at him before nodding her head and gently took Summer off her lap before grabbing her bag then running up the stairs. Jessie checked outside her window and saw that Kol's car was gone, good. Jessie put all her stuff away and grabbed some new clothes before getting a shower to wash away the car ride grass. Jessie changed into a black skater skirt with a navy t-shirt that she had stolen from Kol. She rolled the sleeves up like Kol had done before tucking the shirt into her skirt then she slipped on Kol's black hoodie and left the zip undone like normal then she brushed her teeth. She tied her navy converse laces then took her phone from where it was being charged before going downstairs and seeing Jeremy all ready as well.

"Let's go," Jeremy grinned and Jessie grinned back at him before saying bye to Summer then they got into Jeremy's car and he drove them towards the mall.

* * *

He found a parking spot before they both got out and walked towards Craig and Amber. Jessie grinned at them and they returned it but Amber came over an took Jessie into a huge hug, Jessie giggled and hugged her back, "hey girl! I missed you! It was well boring being the only girl in the group for a week, never leave like again!" Amber said. Jessie grinned before shrugging, "no promises. OMG I love your hair!" Jessie grinned and touched her red wavy locks. "Thank you!" Amber giggled and Craig and Jeremy rolled their eyes at the girls, "are we going to stand here and talk about hair or are were actually going to do something fun?" Craig asked.

Jessie and Amber flipped Craig off but stopped talking about hair and went back over to the boys, Craig hugged Jessie, "good to see you again, Jessie." Craig smiled. Jessie smiled back at him and nodded her head, "yeah you too, Craig. Come on guys, lets go have some fun." Jessie smirked.

Craig and Jeremy both rolled their eyes before the four of them walked into the mall. Jessie kept looking over her shoulder feeling like someone was following her but shook off the feeling and continued to have a good time with her new friends.

* * *

"Jessie did Jeremy tell you about the halloween party at Brian's house?" Amber asked as they shopped at a clothes store. Jessie was looking through some shorts when she answered, "no, who's Brian? Hey what about these?" Jessie asked and placed some black shorts with studs over her and posed for Amber who giggled but nodded her head, "they are perfect get them! Brian is just some guy at school he always does loads of parties when Tom isn't doing them. You should come, it's in a week." Amber said and Jessie nodded her head.

"My experience at parties in Denver aren't that good," Jessie said and Amber nodded her head.

"Oh yeah… they caught the shooters though so that's good. So what's the deal with you and Jeremy?" Amber asked.

Jessie looked at Amber before laughing, "nothing. He's just my best friend, he has been since we were like born. Never going to have any romantic feelings," Jessie said honestly. Amber nodded her head before looking over Jessie's shoulder, "hey hot guy checking you out." Amber whispered quietly. Jessie looked behind her and saw who the hot guy was… Kol.

She rolled her eyes when Kol smirked to her before ignoring him, "he's not that hot," Jessie said and she heard Kol whisper, "you are so paying for that, beautiful," Jessie just smirked a little bit.

"He's not that hot? Are you kidding me? He's gorgeous! Look at his perfectly tanned skin and that messy hair, do you need your eyes tested, girl?" Amber asked and looked at Jessie seriously. Jessie laughed and shook her head, "my eyes are perfectly fine, thank you. He's just not my type, he seems to cocky and vain and he seems like one of those guys who is in love with himself and thinks everyone loves him. And yes, he really isn't that hot." Jessie lied.

Amber rolled her eyes, "well he won't stop looking at you. Go talk to him," Amber ordered.

Jessie shook her head, "oh no."

Amber nodded her head, "oh yes! Now go." Amber pushed Jessie towards Kol and Jessie glared at Amber a little before sighing and walking over to Kol who smirked at her and looked at the shorts that Jessie was going to buy.

"Those are way too revealing, you are not buying them." Kol said simply before looking through the clothes rack for men. Jessie rolled her eyes, "I'm buying them, Kol you can't stop me. Why are you here?" Jessie asked confused.

"I need clothes. I left mine back at Mystic Falls. And how am I not hot? I'm handsome." Kol said smugly. Jessie rolled her eyes, "of course you are. Hey get these," Jessie picked out a few shirts for Kol. He looked at them and nodded his head, "ok. Halloween party?" Kol asked. Jessie shrugged and carried on looking through the shirts for Kol, "yeah we dress up as like vampires, werewolves etc." Jessie replied softly and picked out a few more shirts and handed them to Kol who took them.

"Huh… I'm coming." Kol declared. Jessie rolled her eyes and shook her head, "no your not. Leave me and Jeremy alone, ok Kol?" Jessie asked and didn't wait for a reply before going back over to Amber who grinned at her.

"Did you get his number?" Amber asked excitedly, Jessie shook her head, "he's just a pompous jerk, Amber. Come on, let's pay for this stuff then go find the boys and go eat." Jessie smiled before going to pay for her shorts.

* * *

Jessie and Amber found the boys waiting outside food court, "what took you guys so long?" Jeremy asked dramatically. Jessie shoved him, "oh shut up," she said and he grinned at her.

"Jessie talked to a hot guy in the store." Amber revealed as they found a place to sit down.

Jessie rolled her eyes while Jeremy looked at her, "who?" Jeremy asked.

"What do you mean he was hot?" Craig asked Amber and Jessie laughed at Amber.

"It was some guy named Kol, don't worry I'm not into him. He's just some jerk anyway. Right who's ordering?" Jessie asked then everyone said, "not me," except for Jessie.

Jessie glared at them lightly, "you are all mean. Fine, what do you lot want?" Jessie asked.

"Hamburger with banana shake," Amber said and Craig said he wants the same, "cheese burger with soda," Jeremy said and Jessie nodded her head before going and waiting in the cue.

"I am not a jerk." Kol said from behind her.

Jessie groaned and saw that he was waiting in the cue behind her, "yeah you are and you are also a stalker. Stop following me," Jessie complained to him but he just chuckled.

"I'm meant to be making friends with the Gilbert boy so yes, I need to follow you lot around." Kol replied and smiled at her.

Jessie rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him but he started to poke her shoulder again, "will you quit that!" Jessie hissed at him and he chuckled, "nope." He grinned cheekily.

Jessie shook her head, "you are so annoying." Jessie mumbled.

"But you still love me," Kol replied smirking.

Jessie didn't say anything and just tried to ignore him until she got to order the food.

"Hi, can I get two hamburgers with banana shakes, one cheese burger with a soda then one chicken burger with a soda please." Jessie said to the man behind the counter, "would you like fries with that?" He asked and Jessie nodded her head, "yes please."

"Ok that will be 18 dollars, please." The man replied and Jessie handed him the money before waiting for the food while Kol ordered his food and he got the same as Jessie, copy cat.

"Here you go," the man said and handed her a tray with the food on she smiled at him before going back over to their table and sat down next to Jeremy and gave everyone their food.

"Hey Jessie, that guy from the store is eating on his own, go invite him over." Amber said and nodded towards Kol.

Jessie shook her head, "oh no someone else do it if they want him here."

Jeremy shrugged and got up and went over and invited Kol over.

Kol winked at Jessie secretly and Jessie groaned silently while they came back over and Kol sat down on the spare seat in between Jessie and Jeremy.

"Ok guys this is…" Jeremy looked at Kol, "I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson." Kol introduced and gave them all a charming smile. Jessie rolled her eyes and Kol smirked slightly at her, "I'm Amber! Nice to meet you!" Amber greeted grinning, "hey man I'm Craig," Craig nodded his head.

"I'm Jeremy and this is," Jeremy looked at Jessie, "I'm Jessie." Jessie said and gave Kol a forced smile and he smirked.

"Nice to meet you all." Kol smiled.

"OMG you and Jessie have got the same meal, its destiny." Amber winked at Jessie.

Jessie felt her cheeks go red slightly before rolling her eyes, "no it means that we like the same food, Amber." Jessie said.

Kol shrugged, "it's destiny like Amber said." Kol said and Jessie glared at him slightly.

"I hate you," she whispered under her breath to Kol, "I know you do." He whispered back quickly.

* * *

Kol had gotten along with Craig, Jeremy and Amber easily but Jessie still acted cold towards him and Amber kept whispering to her saying that Jessie and Kol would look so cute together not knowing that Kol could hear them.

Jeremy had invited Kol to their house and he had of course said yes, he really wanted to annoyed Jessie. Jessie glared at Kol as she was sitting in the back while he was sitting in the passenger seat chatting with Jeremy about sports, how does Kol even know about the new sports?

* * *

Jessie stormed out of the car and went straight into the house slamming the door in Kol's face.

"Sorry about her, man. I have no idea what's up with her. Something must have happened when she headed back to Mystic Falls," Jeremy apologised and opened the door again just in time for them to hear Jessie slam her bedroom door.

Kol smirked slightly, "it's ok, Jeremy. She doesn't seem to like me very much" Kol said and Jeremy nodded his head, "don't take it personally, man. Hey want to play zombies?" Jeremy asked and nodded towards the xbox. Kol nodded his head with a grin, "sure thing."

* * *

Jessie paced around in her bedroom annoyed at Kol and she grabbed her IPod and plugged it into her speakers and blasted out the music so she could calm down. She doesn't want Jeremy to get hurt from all this or to be used as bait, it isn't fair.

Jessie tried to do some work that she has missed out on but she couldn't stop thinking about how there is a white oak tree in Mystic Falls that could kill an Original which means that if the gang find it then that means they will try and kill the Originals when they are linked together so Kol would die…

Someone knocked on Jessie's bedroom door, "Come in." Jessie shouted over the music and Claire came in.

Jessie grinned at her, "hey Claire." Jessie smiled.

"Jeremy texted me and told me that you were back, how are you?" Claire asked and Jessie turned the sound down on the speakers, "yeah I'm good thanks. Heard that you are pregnant, congrats!" Jessie grinned. Claire smiled, "thank you, honey. We're having take-out for dinner, your lovely friend, Kol is staying for dinner as well." Claire smiled and Jessie's smile fell but she nodded her head, "awesome." Jessie said before Claire left and Jessie groaned before turning the volume up louder again.

A few minutes later someone else knocked on her door, Jessie yelled come in but no one did. Frowning, Jessie stood up and went over to her door and opened it but saw no one out there. She frowned before shrugging and turned around, closing the door and jumped when she saw Kol laying on her bed.

"Get out." Jessie said annoyed.

Kol smirked, "sorry, darling but nope. Why are you so angry at me?" Kol asked confused.

Jessie rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed with a sigh, "because of what Klaus has asked you to do, Kol. I don't want anyone else to get hurt from Klaus. He has hurt everyone that I love and care about, it's not fair." Jessie admitted.

"Klaus doesn't tell me what to do, Jessie." Kol said and sat up and sat next to Jessie.

"He does, Kol." Jessie argued.

Kol looked at her before shaking his head, "how long are you going to be mad at me, darling?" Kol asked and moved some hair away from her face. Jessie shrugged with a small smile playing at her lips "I dunno, forever." She mumbled.

Kol chuckled and kissed her cheek, "forever?" Kol asked quietly and Jessie nodded her head smiling, "hmm that's a long time."

"Yeah it is," Jessie replied before Kol smirked and leaned forward when they heard Jeremy shout, "Kol! Jessie! Dinner!" Kol cursed Jeremy and Jessie blushed before standing up quickly, "we need to get downstairs." Jessie muttered and Kol smirked but still looked a little annoyed about being interrupted before they both went downstairs and saw pizza.

* * *

"Are you two now friends?" Jeremy asked Kol and Jessie.

They looked at each other before Jessie nodded her head, "yeah he's still a jerk though," she winked at Kol who rolled his eyes, "oh whatever," Kol replied with a smirk.

Roy welcomed Jessie back and they all sat in the living room questioning Jessie on her trip to Mystic Falls, "what was the family emergency, if you don't mind me asking?" Claire asked Jessie.

Jessie looked at Kol who was sitting next to her on the sofa, "my brother had ran away but he's ok. He just needs to sort some things out, my mom was pretty upset about it." Jessie said, it was partly the truth.

Claire frowned, "oh… is your mother ok?" Roy asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah she's fine now. Hopefully, Tyler will be back soon."

Roy nodded his head, "Jeremy also told us that you had a ball to go to?" Roy asked.

Jessie smirked slightly, "erm yeah it was the new family in town. They are mega rich," Jessie smirked at Kol who gave her a smirk as well, "it was really fancy and old fashioned."

Claire nodded her head smiling, "aw well hope you had a lovely time."

"Yeah I did, except this really annoying guy kept pestering me." Jessie said a little dramatically and Kol rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that he was just admiring your beauty." Kol said and Jessie shook her head, "no he was just being annoying," Jessie smirked.

* * *

After dinner, Kol said that he had to leave and Jessie was confused as to where Kol was staying but said nothing and waved him goodbye before going back up into her room where Kol was on her bed again and going through her IPod, "well this music is very different." Kol murmured.

Jessie rolled her eyes and closed her door before going over to her window and closing the window and her curtains as the sun went down, "Kol what are you still doing here?" Jessie asked him.

He shrugged and chose a different song, it was Love Is Easy by McFly. Jessie turned the volume down so it wasn't as loud and wouldn't annoy everyone else in the house before going over to Kol. He grinned at her, "so what do you want to do tomorrow?" Kol asked and went over to Jessie's desk and flipped through her school books and picked up the play she was reading at school and frowned, "Macbeth? God that play is boring." Kol muttered.

"It's boring to read as well makes no bloody sense. And I'm at school tomorrow, Kol. You know that's the place kids go to." Jessie said as she followed him around her bedroom. She whacked his hands when he went to go through her drawers. He smirked at her before going onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. Jessie rolled her eyes before hearing Summer outside her door and Jessie went over to her door, opened it so Summer could come in then she closed her door. Summer came in and jumped onto the bed and laid on Kol's stomach.

Kol frowned at the dog while Jessie giggled and grabbed her camera from her desk and took a photo of Kol and Summer.

Kol rolled his eyes before petting Summer on the head slowly then he looked at Jessie, "are you wearing my t-shirt and jacket?" Kol asked amused.

Jessie shrugged and got onto her bed laying next to Kol, "maybe." She smirked before Summer crawled up in between Jessie and Kol and Jessie stroked Summer's head lightly.

"Looks nice on you," Kol winked.

Jessie rolled her eyes at him before turning on her side and looked at him while he continued to pet Summer.

"How come one minute you are all cold, scary and want to kill people then the next you are like this… all nice, and happy and stuff." Jessie says confused.

Kol looked up at her, "so people don't know your weakness. If people don't know your weakness then they can never have the upper hand against you, so you need to be feared."

Jessie smiled slightly, "wouldn't you rather be loved by people than feared?" Jessie asked.

Kol chuckled, "if everyone loves you then you can't be taken seriously and you can get hurt more. It's better to be feared. Which side of me do you prefer?" Kol asked.

Jessie bit her lip thinking about it, "hmm… well the happy one is nicer and a lot more well happy plus you are more fun and you aren't scary. Then the scary side is… well scary… I'm scared to do something wrong and for you to snap and do something that I would hate. I like both… they are both different and exciting." Jessie replied.

Kol nodded his head, "ok, noted."

Jessie and Kol looked at each other for a moment before Jessie looked away and sat up, "where are you staying?" Jessie asked him.

"At some motel." Kol replied and looked at Jessie's back before appearing in front of her making her jump. He lifted her head with his finger making their eyes meet. Kol gently moved his finger up and down her cheek making her cheeks tint a slight red.

"You can't kiss me." Jessie whispered, Kol looked at her, "why not?" He asked.

Jessie shook her head, "because you just can't," she said and stood up.

Kol nodded his head, "it's ok. I get it." He muttered obviously annoyed.

Jessie sighed when he turned her back to him, "Kol," Jessie touched his arm but he sharply moved away from her touch making her feel a pang of hurt from it, "fine… can you just leave?" Jessie said and Kol rolled his eyes, "happily," he muttered then disappeared.

Jessie ran a hand through her hair before sighing.

* * *

Kol stormed off towards his apartment in a fit. Why wouldn't Jessie kiss him? Did she not like him anymore?

All these emotions running through Kol he just didn't want them so he easily flipped his switch and became emotionless like he normally is. He looked around the empty dark street before seeing a young lady wondering the streets, drunk. Kol smirked to himself before appearing right in front of her, "hello, sweetheart." Kol smirked.

"Hello there gorgeous," the lady replied with a flirty smile.

"Oh this will be easy," Kol smirked before biting the lady who screamed. Kol grinned at the sound before taking the bleeding lady and quickly going towards his apartment. Kol threw her onto the bed and she quickly backed away from Kol scared out of her mind, "what are you?" She spat scared.

Kol smirked at her and walked towards her, "a vampire, sweetheart and you are my dinner."

* * *

**A/N: soooo different Kol? Like? Love? Give up? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I know I keep asking this but Kol dying? I'm still confused on what to do... if he dies he comes back? Or stays dead? Or he stays alive and they get another hunter etc? Review your thoughts please my lovelies. Till next time, be safe.**


	44. Break On Through

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 43**

**A/N: ahhhhh gone pass 600 reviews I love you! People are telling me to just let Jessie have like an argument with Kol, hahah I love you guys. I love reading the reviews and seeing your thoughts on my fanfic. So if I did kill Kol most of you would kill me wouldn't you? And someone offered that Jessie turns her emotions off for a while instead of Elena? Hmm... maybe but I need her to become a hybrid to turn the emotions off :) thank you all for reviewing. LAST NIGHTS EPISODE OMG I CRIED AND I WAS EMOTIONAL I STILL AM EMOTIONAL OMG I FOUND IT FUNNY HOW KOL GOES TO KILL ELENA BUT THEN JUST DISAPPEARS AHAHAH BUT OMG WHEN HE SAID "little witch" TO BONNIE I DIED. UGH HE'S PERFECTION AND OMG SILAS OMG I HATE SILAS BUT HE IS VERY GOOD-LOOKING ;) moving on... sooooooo hope you guys enjoy this chapter, there will be some Kol/Jessie soon... in like two chapters? You finally get what you all wanted ;) sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Break On Through**

* * *

"Oh my god I can't believe this," Amber gasped. Jessie looked at her confused as they sat down at lunch by the stoner den like normal.

"Believe what?" Jessie asked confused, "more girls have just been reported missing or have been found dead and it all started last night." Amber said shocked.

Jessie frowned before looking at Amber's phone which showed the news and saw that two more girls have been reported missing, 5 in total since last night. Jessie recognised one of them from being a student at school here, she shook her head clearing out the thought of it being Kol. He wouldn't be this reckless, would he?

Jessie sighed, "it's terrible," Jessie said softly and Amber nodded her head before everyone else turned up and Amber told them what's happened.

"Hey guys, let's drink." Tom said after everyone got a bit down about the information.

Jessie rolled her eyes but took a sip from the bottle of alcohol before giving it to Amber while Jessie thought about if Kol would really be that reckless.

"So the Halloween party on Friday, what you lot wearing?" Amber asked.

Jessie shrugged, "I'm going to be a werewolf." Jeremy smiled at Jessie when she said that.

"I'm going to be a zombie," Tom said and Jessie grinned at him.

"I'm going to be a devil," Craig said and Jessie smirked a little bit before looking at Jeremy, "I'll be a vampire hunter," Jeremy said and Jessie giggled.

"I'll probably be a school girl," Amber answered and Jessie grinned nodding her head.

The rest of the lunch they talked about the party and didn't talk about the disappearances once more.

* * *

Jeremy was going to Craig's house to play some xbox and Jessie didn't want to go so she decided to walk home on her own.

She was walking down the road when she texted Roy and told him that she'll be late as she was visiting Kol. Jessie went towards the only motel in town and went to the reception front desk and smiled at the man behind it, "hello how can I help you?" He asked smiling.

"Hi I was wondering if you can tell me what room Kol Mikaelson is in?" Jessie asked sweetly the man looked at her, "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to be giving out room numbers," he apologised.

Jessie smiled at him innocently, "oh please do it for me?"

He sighed before looking around then nodded his head, "ok fine, but don't tell anyone," he checked the computer before saying, "room 22A."

Jessie smiled at the man, "thank you!"

* * *

Then she went up the steps until she reached Kol's floor. Jessie checked the numbers until she got to 22A. She decided whether or not to knock and decided she might as well. She knocked on the door three times then heard Kol answer, "who is it?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Jessie." She shouted back.

"Go away then." He replied.

Jessie rolled her eyes before looking around making sure that no one was coming before she kicked the door down with her werewolf strength and saw Kol drinking from a woman. Jessie froze at the sight of Kol shirtless and with blood covered down his chest and around his face, he stopped feeding and looked at the frozen Jessie by the door and rolled his eyes. "I said go away." He finished off the woman before throwing her to the ground then he stood up and walked towards Jessie, "you broke my door," he frowned looking at the door.

Jessie just stared at him, "you… err… you…" then she slapped him.

"Ok that was uncalled for," Kol said and turned his face back to stare at Jessie.

She glared at him, "you deserved it."

He shrugged, "maybe."

"So what have you done? Flipped your switch? Really Kol?" Jessie scoffed, Kol rolled his eyes and closed the broken apartment door before walking over towards his bed and sat down.

"Well obviously, it's quite fun actually." Kol grinned.

Jessie rolled her eyes and walked over to her, "why?"

"Why not?" Kol retorted.

Jessie scoffed, "is it because I said that you can't kiss me? Oh grow up Kol!"

Kol suddenly appeared in front of her and pushed her against the wall, "do not tell me what to do, little wolf." Kol growled.

"Why what are you going to do? Kill me?" Jessie replied in a hushed voice.

Kol growled slightly again, "don't tempt me, Jessie."

"Go on then, Kol. Do it, what are you waiting for? Or are you too scared to kill me?" Jessie shouted at him.

Kol smashed his hand against her head making a dense in the wall, "I will kill you if you don't shut up!"

Jessie stared at him, "then kill me, Kol. Come on, do it you coward! Do it!"

Kol bared his fangs at her before he leaned his head forward and leaned their foreheads together, "shut up," he growled angrily.

"Grow up then, turn it back on, Kol." Jessie whispered.

Kol shook his head against her forehead before closing his eyes, "I can't."

"Why not?" Jessie whispered.

"Because if I do then I let back in how you don't love me anymore Jessie." He admitted.

Jessie stared at Kol. This was Kol Mikaelson. Someone who wouldn't show anyone there emotions and defiantly didn't want to appear weak to anyone, especially a mere mortal. But this was Jessie he opening up to and that was something that she admired about him.

Jessie smiled slightly, "Kol I do love you."

He opened his eyes and looked into her green eyes, "but this is just all too confusing for me," Jessie admitted as well.

Kol smirked slightly, "you really are an interesting being," Kol murmured.

Jessie smiled again, "that's me."

He nodded his head before sighing and moving away from Jessie.

"So you just going to be an emotionless, vamp?" Jessie asked him as he walked away from her. Kol turned and looked at her then tilted his head to the side before appearing in front of her and kissed her on the lips suddenly. Jessie gasped at the kiss and pulled away before slapping Kol again.

He groaned and held his cheek, "maybe I deserved that one."

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah you did. Don't kiss me! Look, I give up. Sort yourself out, Kol." Jessie muttered before walking away from him and slammed his apartment door shut.

* * *

Jessie wiped her mouth from the blood that had got around it before she started to walk back towards her home when it started to rain, "oh bloody hell," she muttered and put the hood of Kol's jacket up before walking quicker towards her home.

Jessie got to her home quickly and said hi to Roy before running up to her room and saw Kol sitting on her bed watching television. Jessie frowned at him, "what are you doing here?" Jessie asked confused.

"I have been invited in, darling." Kol replied and Jessie rolled her eyes at him before going over and sitting down next to him but looked at Kol curiously, "seriously what are you doing here?"

Kol looked at her and smirked, "you flipped it?" Jessie asked confused.

He shrugged, "I don't know, have I?" He asked cheekily.

Jessie rolled her eyes and hit his chest, "don't be such an ass. You better not kill anyone else or I swear to god I will find a white oak stake and kill you, and that also means if you kiss me again." Jessie said.

Kol nodded his head, "oh you are so scary and you can't tell me what to do."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "I'm being serious Kol, don't kill anyone else."

"I'm being serious too, darling." Kol replied.

Jessie sighed slightly before Kol wrapped an arm around Jessie and pulled her into his chest, she tried getting away but Kol kept her there so she sighed and stayed like that and watched television with Kol.

* * *

Kol smirked when he heard Jessie's stomach rumbled. Jessie blushed and covered her stomach, "dinner time for the human," Kol smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes and hit his chest, "stay here. I'm getting food," Jessie said.

Kol didn't say anything so Jessie left and went downstairs and saw a note on the fridge, _Jessie, I've gone out for dinner with Claire. Jeremy is staying at a friends house tonight, welcome yourself to any food -Roy_

Jessie shrugged before looking in the fridge and saw food but she was a pretty crap cook. Jessie took out some ham before getting some bread deciding to make a sandwich. She went to the bread bin and opened it up before walking over to the island in the middle of the room when she got pushed against it by Kol, "Kol," Jessie groaned annoyed.

He smirked and trailed a finger down her cheek before moving away from Jessie and his face scrunched up in distaste at her food choice.

"You are going to eat this?" He picked up the ham and waved it in Jessie's face.

Jessie giggled and slapped his hand away from her and he smirked at her before throwing the ham back onto the chopping board, "well yeah. I can't cook that well," Jessie mumbled.

"You just can't cook, darling." Kol smiled.

Jessie glared at him slightly, "go away and I thought that I told you to stay upstairs? What if Roy and Claire were here?" Jessie accused.

Kol grinned, "but they aren't darling. Plus I heard Roy walk out."

Jessie rolled her eyes at him and went to make her sandwich but he grabbed the sandwich stuff and threw it into the bin. "Hey!" Jessie protested and Kol shook his head before appearing in front of the fridge pulling open the door and looked through it before taking out some chicken then he looked through the cupboards and took out some BBQ source and other stuff that Jessie didn't know.

"Go sit down, I'm making you dinner." Kol ordered.

Jessie tilted her head at him, "you making dinner?"

Kol shrugged, "what about it, beautiful?"

"You just don't seem like the romantic type to make dinner," Jessie answered honestly.

Kol smirked, "we're just friends remember. Your words not mine, beautiful. We could always be more."

Jessie blushed and rolled her eyes, "just friends." Jessie repeated.

Kol smirked at her but Jessie didn't leave, she went over and stood next to Kol watching him make dinner, "since when do you know how to cook?" Jessie asked confused.

Kol rolled his eyes, "I did use to make you dinner before, darling. Plus this new technology is easier to work out than I expected."

She nodded her head, "ok. What you making?" Jessie grinned.

He poked her nose with a smirk, "that's a secret."

Then he stopped working and grabbed Jessie's waist and lifted her onto the counter top making her give a small gasp, "Kol," Jessie rolled her eyes at him and he grinned at her before he carried on cooking.

Jessie just sat on the counter watching him making sure that he didn't poison her also so he didn't blow up the house.

* * *

An hour later, Kol had finally done her dinner. Jessie grinned at him while he dished it up then he handed her a plate and jumped onto the counter next to her and looked at her reaction. Jessie looked at him with a raised eyebrow while his expression turned more impatient, "just eat the bloody food, I didn't poison it." Kol growled.

Jessie giggled at him before taking a bite out of the BBQ chicken with salad and smiled at the taste of the juicy sauce, it was lovely.

Kol grinned at her before stealing some of her dinner and she pouted at him, "my food. Not yours." She said annoyed.

Kol rolled his eyes at her, "I made it, so it's my food really."

Jessie shook her head and turned around slightly before finishing her food with a huge smile on her face then she turned back around and gave the plate to Kol, "you clear up, brown eyes." Jessie said to him cheekily.

He shook his head, "no way, beautiful. I'll just compel someone to do it."

Jessie frowned at him, "no compelling people, Kol. You need to learn to do things for yourself, I bet that you have washed a dish before in your life."

Kol smirked at her, "no I haven't, this is why we have servants to do it for us, beautiful. You should really get one."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Kol, you didn't even wash a dish when you were human?" Jessie asked smirking.

Kol rolled his eyes, "ok maybe once… but that is not the point, darling. I've forgotten so it's best to just get someone to do it for us. Just be happy that I actually made you something to eat."

Jessie jumped down from the counter and went over to the sink and put the plug in and began to fill the sink up then added some washing up liquid to it making the warm water go all bubbly.

Kol stared at her with a blank expression when Jessie looked at him, "come on. You're helping to clean up."

"That's not happening, beautiful." Kol said and shook his head.

Jessie smirked slightly, turned the tap off before picking up some bubbles in her hand and looked at Kol with an innocent smile. He smirked slightly, "you wouldn't, beautiful."

Jessie tilted her head to the side, something she got from Kol, "wouldn't I?" She asked innocently before throwing the bubbles at his face.

Kol looked at her with an emotionless mask before giving her a sweet smile. He got down from the counter and put the plate onto the counter before slowly walking towards Jessie as he wiped his face, "you shouldn't have done that," Kol said quietly.

"Oh but I did, and there I did it again." Jesse threw some more bubbles at Kol.

Kol chuckled a bone chilling sound before grabbing some bubbles then disappearing.

Jessie groaned loudly, "Kol play fair!" Jessie shouted and heard his chuckle from somewhere in the house.

Jessie grabbed some bubbles before she set off on a hunt for the Original. Jessie stayed on the ground floor not daring to go upstairs when she felt something cold on her back, she shrieked and felt her back and got bubbles on her hand. She growled and looked around for Kol before going back into the kitchen to collect some new bubbles as she had accidentally rubbed hers against her back when she felt cold breath on her neck, "hmm… my turn," Kol whispered before rubbing her hair with the bubbles.

Jessie froze still while he rubbed the bubbles into her hair, he let go with a laugh. Jessie turned around slowly and glared at Kol who smirked at her, "hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't touch a girls hair?" Jessie asked calmly.

"Oh many times, darling mainly by you and Rebekah but what can you do?" Kol's cheeky grin lit up his face.

Jessie laughed slightly before her eyes flashed a little yellow then she pushed him into the counter and smirked slightly at him. Kol returned the smirk and placed his hands on her hip, "so how are you going to get me back darling?" Kol asked softly.

Jessie smirked at him, "oh you'll know when it happens, brown eyes. Trust me," she smirked before pulling away from him and started to clean up the dishes.

Kol watched her with an interest before appearing behind her and trailed his finger down her neck and collarbone before moving her hair to the side, "I'm thirsty," Kol murmured.

Jessie didn't say anything but just carried on washing up the dishes, Kol leaned forward slowly his fangs already baring from his lips, "go get a soda then," Jessie spoke up as he grazed his fangs along her neck.

"Not that kind of thirsty, beautiful," Kol murmured.

Jessie shivered slightly before turning her head slightly to the side for him, "then go get a blood bag from the hospital," Jessie said.

Kol chuckled before he made a small dent in her skin with his fangs, "oh darling, they taste disgusting I prefer my blood from the vein and you know that," Kol said against her neck before biting into it.

Jessie groaned slightly at the ripped skin before leaning back against Kol who held her in place while he drunk from her steadily, trying not to make her pass out on him.

Jessie grabbed his hand that was settled on her waist and squeezed it when he took more blood from her, "Kol," Jessie mumbled closing her eyes.

Kol took a little more blood before pulling away and he licked his lips with a smirk, "well that was lovely," he grinned and carefully turned Jessie in his arms and bit into his wrist and placed it by her mouth, Jessie latched onto his wrist and drunk his blood staring at him the whole time. When she pulled back, Kol picked up the cloth and wiped her neck before throwing the cloth into the bin, "I hate you," Jessie muttered and leaned her head against his chest.

Kol chuckled softly into her ear, "whatever you say, beautiful."

Kol carried Jessie up into her room and closed her bedroom door before laying her on her bed and he laid down next to her pulling her into his chest and he carefully ran his fingers through her waist length curls.

"Sleep," Kol murmured and kissed her forehead.

Jessie yawned and said tiredly, "I'm sorry."

Kol looked at her confused, "for what?" He asked quietly.

"For not being who you want me to be," Jessie said tiredly.

Kol looked at her and didn't say anything until she fell asleep then he whispered, "you are everything that I want you to be, my beautiful Jessie."

* * *

**A/N: soooo favourite bit? 2 reviews before the next chapter please! Wasn't a long chapter it was mainly a filler chapter also a little Kol/Jessie fluff. Hope you guys liked it, till next time my lovelies be safe.**


	45. The Murder Of One-Part 1

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 44**

**A/N: soooooooo thank you! Ahhh! I'm not going to tell you lot whether Kol dies or not as it will ruin it :) soooooo here is another chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**The Murder Of One**

* * *

"What do you mean that you have 12 stakes to kill the Originals?" Jessie hissed into her cell phone as she walked Summer. Jeremy was in the batting cages practising while Kol was out finding a halloween consume for the party tomorrow.

"_That I have twelve stakes to kill an Original. One of them should be at your house by tomorrow morning._" Damon replied.

Jessie rolled her eyes and stopped walking. "Why do I have one?" Summer barked at seeing another small dog and Jessie smiled slightly but kept Summer near her.

"_We have no idea where your lover, Kol is so this is to keep you safe._" Damon answered.

Jessie went to tell him that Kol was here in Denver but couldn't get the words out of her mouth as she thought about how he would kill her mother, brother and Jeremy so she shook her head, "oh yeah. Sure. What's been going on since I've been gone? Had any more sex with 'Bekah?" Jessie teased.

Damon growled slightly. "_I can't believe that Alaric told you that. You two are as bad as each other._"

Jessie giggled before seeing Kol walking towards her and quickly froze, "hey D I need to go. I love you."

"_What? Huh ok, yeah love you too._" Then Jessie hung up on him and put her phone back into her pocket and gave Kol a smile.

"Hello, darling. Who were you talking to?" Kol asked and bent down so he could pet Summer who jumped up and down excitedly.

Jessie smiled a little before shrugging, "just Damon."

Kol's face twisted into one of annoyance, "you still speak to him? After what he did to me?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "yes Kol. He's one of my closest friends and I care a lot about him, so shut up."

Kol rolled his eyes but said nothing else which Jessie was grateful for.

"Did you get your costume?" Jessie asked as she sat down on the grass and Summer laid down beside her. Kol sat down as well before answering, "why yes I did, you are going to love it." He smirked.

Jessie gave him a weary look, "what is it?"

"Secret," Kol smirked.

Jessie looked at him for a moment before shrugging, "fine. Don't tell me."

"What's your costume, darling?" Kol asked and moved a strand of hair away from Jessie's face, "secret," Jessie mimicked Kol's British accent.

He rolled his brown eyes irritated, "whatever, darling. Where is the Gilbert boy? He and I were meant to be playing some more xbox."

Jessie giggled, "still can't believe that he beat you are the zombie game. I thought vampires have fast reflexes?" Jessie teased.

He growled and was quickly leaning over her, "we do, darling now be quiet. You are being annoying."

Jessie smacked him away before standing up and walked away with Summer leaving Kol behind.

Kol smirked before quickly appearing beside Jessie and took her free hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand, "oh darling, are you in a mood?"

Jessie didn't say anything and just carried on walking. Kol grinned a little, "beautiful, stop being dramatic."

"Piss off, Kol." Jessie mumbled with a slight pout.

Kol grinned again and stopped walking which made Jessie stop walking as he kept a tight grip on her hand. Summer barked a little and jumped around but stayed still.

Kol grinned at the dog before kissing Jessie's forehead, "forgive me?" He asked quietly.

Jessie shook her head stubbornly, "no," she mumbled.

Kol chuckled and his cold breath fanned her face before he looked around seeing no one in sight then suddenly he picked Jessie up and threw her over his shoulder and he took Summer's lead and began to walk back towards the batting cages.

Jessie squealed and hit Kol's back annoyed but she honestly didn't mind the view of his backside.

"Let me down!" Jessie ordered and thrashed about.

Kol chuckled and kept her on his shoulder until they reached the batting cages.

* * *

Jeremy hearing his best friend shouting left his batting cage and saw Kol come round the corner with Jessie on his shoulder and Summer barking happily.

Jeremy laughed at his new friend and his best friend, "hey man. What's with her?"

Kol smirked and gave Summer's lead to Jeremy before turning back around, "she's in a mood with me. So I'm going to make it up to her, see you later, mate." Kol smirked before walking away again.

* * *

When he was out of sight he quickly disappeared before appearing suddenly in his motel apartment. He had gotten a new door from where Jessie had broken it from kicking it down.

Kol threw Jessie onto his bed and smirked at her while she glared at him before she started to laugh, "I hate you," Jessie mumbled and folded her arms over her chest.

Kol laughed and was suddenly sitting next to her, "I know."

He gave Jessie a cheeky grin before picking her up and sitting her on his lap wrapping his arms around her waist possessively, "stay the night?" Kol murmured into her neck as he breathed in her sweet scent.

Jessie shivered and leaned back against his chest before giving a small sigh, "I don't know Kol." She said.

Kol nipped her neck with human teeth before his vampire teeth bared slightly in his mouth and Jessie felt them graze her neck making her wince slightly at the small pain as he pinched the skin on her neck with his sharp teeth, "stay." Kol ordered

"No," Jessie replied.

"Why not?" He whined slightly and Jessie giggled, "Because it's a bit weird isn't it? I mean we aren't even together so staying at your house while we only met like a week ago." Jessie said.

Kol rolled his eyes, "go out with me then." Kol suggested.

Jessie shook her head, "no."

"Yes." Kol argues.

"No, Kol." Jessie said annoyed.

"Jessie Lockwood, you are mine. So I honestly don't know what you are waiting for, you can't have any more boyfriends." Kol said simply.

Jessie elbowed him in the chest as he moved his face from her neck and he began to play with her curls. "Kol you do not own me, get that through your head."

Kol laughed, "it's adorable that you believe that, darling. But I do and there is nothing that you can do about it. I've been patient and you know how I don't like to be patient, but you will be my, what is the term right now? Ah yes, girlfriend." Kol declared.

Jessie shook her head and turned to look at him with an annoyed stare, "Kol shut up, already. I will not be your girlfriend until I want to and you can't make me be your girlfriend."

Kol smiled innocently, "it really is cute that you believe that as well, beautiful. But I can do whatever I want and you being my 'girlfriend' is what I want."

Jessie groaned annoyed and glared at him while he continued to play with her long curls, "well it isn't what I want," Jessie lied.

Kol looked at her curiously before smirking, "liar, beautiful."

Jessie shook her head, "I'm not lying. I do not want to be your girlfriend, Kol and that's the end of it."

"Darling, you will be my girlfriend by the end of the weekend whether you like it or not. I'm just giving you some time to think about it." Kol smiled.

Jessie glared at him, "well I am defiantly not staying the night."

She got off Kol and walked towards the door but Kol used his vampire speed and got there before her, he smirked at her while she glared at him angrily her eyes flashing yellow a little. "Calm down, little wolf," Kol smirked before suddenly having her phone in his hands. Jessie looked at him shocked while he text something before giving it back, Jessie quickly looked at her phone and saw that he had texted Claire and Roy saying that she was staying at the friends house that night.

Jessie glared at him, "Kol I have school in the morning!"

Kol shrugged, "then I'll go get your stuff. Try and run and I will find you easily, and the punishment will be most horrific." He warned before disappearing.

* * *

Jessie stayed in her place for a minute of so before letting out a breath and shrugged, "eh what can he do." She mumbled before opening the door and quickly left the motel.

Jessie ran towards the forest on the outskirts of town and quickly disappeared in the covering of the trees smirking a little. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Kol quickly went to Jessie's house and grabbed some clothes and her school things tomorrow before he grabbed her charger also her journal then he quickly left and went back towards the motel apartment. When he got there he saw that Jessie wasn't there, "of course. She never listens," Kol muttered and dropped her stuff onto the couch before quickly leaving the apartment and went in search for Jessie.

* * *

Jessie kept on running, she had been running for five minutes now and she knew that Kol would have found her gone by now so she ran faster.

"Jessie, you really shouldn't have run." Kol's voiced boomed off the trees in the forest. Jessie leaned against a tree breathing deeply with a smile on her face before looking around then she quickly ran towards the voice. Kol would have gone a different way so she ran to where he would have been and kept running.

* * *

Kol could easily smell her and would have easily caught her but he decided that he did need a good chase, and of course Jessie was going to give it to him like always.

* * *

Jessie carried on running when she suddenly stopped then turned behind her and saw Kol standing a few meters away with a smirk on his face, "given up already?" Kol asked and slowly walked towards her.

Jessie shook her head trying to get her breath back, "oh no."

Kol looked at her interested while she just stayed where she was. He shrugged before quickly appearing behind her moving her hair away from her neck with ease before lowering his head down, "this was far too easy," he murmured.

Jessie smirked before swinging her arm back and hitting Kol in the shoulder with a sharp rock that she had hidden. Kol hissed and pulled away from her and Jessie stepped away from him seeing the rock stuck in his shoulder sticking out. Kol hissed and glared at Jessie, "that was not fair, but fine want to play dirty? Then we play dirty," he growled and ripped the rock from his shoulder.

Jessie gulped, this was as far as she got in her plan. So she ran.

Kol wouldn't let her go that easily though and he quickly pinned her against a tree where he snapped a branch off and made the sharp end point against her open arm where he trailed down with force opening up the skin making it bleed quickly. Jessie hissed in pain and growled at Kol, "you bastard," she muttered out and felt her arm around the tree looking for something when she felt a plant and she knew that her chance of it being vervain were very small but she didn't have a choice. While Kol smirked and finished making her in pain, Jessie ripped the plant out and smashed it against his face, he groaned and fell backwards covering his face and Jessie went to run again but Kol blocked her path and laughed at her.

"You really thought that was vervain? Stupid girl," Kol laughed.

Jessie frowned at him and held her bleeding arm before looking down at the pointed stick and getting an idea. She fell backwards and landed right near the snapped branch and Kol laughed again before he leaned down and over her, "you lost, beautiful."

Jessie shook her head, "no," she muttered, "you lost, and this is my payback" then stabbed Kol in the heart with the snapped branch.

He groaned and greyed up before looking at her then he fell backwards and laid on the forest ground with a stick through his chest.

Jessie held her chest in pain and hissed through it trying to ignore the throbbing pain.

Jessie sighed before getting up already feeling her arm start to heal back together, she smiled but knew that he would be awake soon enough so she quickly began to make her way back to the motel.

She got strange looks for the blood on her arm but she ignored it and went into Kol's apartment where she grabbed a t-shirt from his draws and a pair of his sweatpants, Jessie was still getting use to the idea of Kol wearing sweatpants.

Jessie went and turned the shower on and waited for the warm water to heat up before undressing and getting in and washed away the dirt and blood from her little game with Kol.

Once she was clean and refreshed she brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a ponytail before going back into the apartment and looked through the cupboards and made a sandwich before going into the bedroom ignoring the Original who was laying on the bed looking irritated also with a hole through his shirt. Jessie tightened Kol's sweatpants again before getting under the covers after eating her sandwich and smiled at Kol, "hey," she grinned.

He rolled his eyes before turning around and facing Jessie with a small smirk, "well done, I'm quite shocked didn't know that you had it in you, darling." Kol smirked.

Jessie shrugged, "well there's a lot you don't know about me."

Kol smirked and nodded his head, "I know."

Jessie gave him a small smile before closing her eyes, "go shower, you stink of blood." Jessie muttered.

Kol rolled his eyes before giving Jessie a quick kiss to her forehead then she felt the weight lift from the bed before hearing the shower turn on. Jessie smiled slightly before opening her eyes and screamed when blue eyes stared back at her. "What the hell!" Jessie yelled at him.

He smirked, "hello, sweetheart. Having a nice dream?"

"Fuck off, Klaus." Jessie whined annoyed.

Kol walked into the bedroom calmly while he tied a towel around his waist. Jessie stared at his toned chest before seeing his smirk then she looked away uninterested.

"Why do we have the pleasure, of you being here, Nik?" Kol asked and went over to the cupboards getting out some bourbon and drunk it straight from the bottle, "just your blood, brother. I've found a witch that will unlink us," Klaus smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "meaning you've got Bonnie and you are going to use me and Jeremy so you can get what you want?" Jessie asked.

Klaus nodded his head, "yes. Now hurry up, dear brother, we don't have that much time."

Kol grabbed a knife and slit his wrist before looking at Klaus expectantly. Klaus pulled out a vial before appearing in front of Kol and taking the blood into the vial before popping the lid back on.

"I'll call you when we are unlinked, now what have you two been up to?" Klaus asked amused.

Jessie flipped Klaus off, "your annoying bother of a brother won't let me go."

Kol chuckled, "I told you, darling. You run I chase you."

Klaus looked between them before deciding not to question the matter, "ok then. See you two soon." Then Klaus disappeared.

Jessie looked at Kol while he raised his eyebrows suggestively and Jessie turned and walked back into the bedroom and got back under the covers and closed her eyes trying to sleep.

Kol soon got under the covers as well this time he was wearing sweatpants and a shirt, he pulled Jessie into his chest not saying anything before the Lockwood fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: short and sweet :) 2 reviews before the next one, wanna try and do it in like 20 minutes? Probably not, haha, hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time my lovelies, be safe.**


	46. The Murder Of One-Part 2

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 44**

**A/N: soooooooooooooooooo this is the chapter that you have all been waiting for ;) I got reviews and I'm updating, three times in one day proud? Allways-happy there will be some flashbacks in the nearer future, I've not been writing them for a while, my apologises. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**The Murder Of One- Part 2**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kol asked as he watched Jessie try and leave the motel apartment. Jessie turned around slowly.

"School," Jessie said annoyed.

Kol appeared in front of her and tilted his head to the side, "I'm driving you."

Jessie shook her head, "yeah no. I don't trust your driving and I want to make it to Graduation in a few years, all in one piece thank you." Jessie went to the open the door but Kol placed his hand against it effortlessly keeping it closed.

Jessie groaned and turned back around and glared slightly at him, "come on Kol, let me go."

Kol shook his head, "I said that I'm driving you."

Jessie glared at him, "fine. Go get changed then you can drive me."

Kol stared at her, "will you try to run?" He asked her.

"No," she said before he left after a moment. Jessie smiled a little before quickly and silently leaving the motel apartment and made her way towards her house.

* * *

Jessie got there without Kol coming after her where she quickly went inside and saw that Jeremy had already left for school also Roy and Claire were at work, Jessie found a mail box on the table addressed to her she opened it and saw the white oak stake. She stared at it in wonder for a few moments before putting it into her school bag with her books then she put her dirty clothes away before walking outside and off she went to school.

Jessie got to school a minute of so late but it didn't really matter as the teachers were just hyped to be leaving early due to all the parties going on for halloween.

* * *

By the end of the day, everyone was buzzing about the huge halloween party happening tonight. Jessie walked home with Jeremy and he was talking excitedly about the party and how it was going to be epic.

They got back to the house quickly and headed to their rooms so they could begin to get ready for the halloween party.

Jessie was changed into a wolf girl costume, she wore shiny ripped brown leggings with a brown tank underneath a ripped and with fake blood brown and black checked shirt that was undone. Her shoes were brown with fur and in fake blood with tears. Jessie made her curls all wild to complete the outfit then finally she wore brown eye shadow with thick mascara and eyeliner also also she had fake blood on her face. Jessie closed her eyes before letting her werewolf teeth come through her gums making her hiss slightly in pain before she grinned at her outfit while her eyes changed amber, yellow.

Jessie went to her school bag after going back into her bedroom as she was in the bathroom getting her make-up done. She looked for the stake but couldn't find it. "Oh no, oh no, no, no." Jessie mumbled and emptied her school bag out before running her hand through her messy hair annoyed, "bloody hell," she muttered.

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath she decided that she might as well forget about it just for tonight then worry about it tomorrow.

She walked downstairs and saw Jeremy dressed up as a vampire hunter making her laugh, "so ironic," Jeremy grinned at her.

Claire came in and took some photos of them before going off to email them to Elena and Tyler then also to Jessie so she could put them in her scrapbook when they get back to Mystic Falls.

"Ready to go?" Jeremy asked Jessie and smiled.

Jessie nodded her head, "let's go." She grinned.

* * *

The party was in full swing when they got there and Jessie saw Amber with Tom and Craig. Amber looks like an little emo cute school girl, Craig had the whole devil thing going on and Tom was a brilliant zombie.

"Hey girl! OMG those fake teeth look so real and you have amazing contacts!" Amber grinned at Jessie's costume.

Jessie grinned back showing her sharp teeth, "thanks! I love your outfit!"

Craig handed Jessie a drink with a small smile, "you look great, Jessie. Hey isn't that your boyfriend?" Craig nodded behind her.

Jessie frowned a little before turning and saw Kol in a full on vampire costume. Jessie rolled her eyes, "boyfriend?" Jessie asked confused.

"Yeah he told us that you were his girlfriend when he came round a few days ago to play baseball," Tom shouted over the music.

Jessie glared at Kol as he neared with a smirk on his face, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, "hello, darling, you look beautiful like always." Kol smiled and kissed her forehead.

Jessie turned her head slightly so the others couldn't see and bit into his arm making him hiss quietly and he growled as the werewolf venom spread through his body before clearing out.

"Hey Kol." Amber grinned at Kol.

Kol smiled at Amber before glaring slightly at Jessie and squeezed her a little harder, "if you three would excuse me, I need a moment with my girl."

Craig smirked at Kol while Tom said, "get in there, mate," Jessie flipped the gay guy off before following Kol and he pulled them into a corner. Not like anyone would care they were there they were all too focused on the drinking and the partying.

Jessie sipped her drink and stared at Kol expectantly, "you bit me." He accused annoyed.

Jessie shrugged, "it happens."

Kol rolled his eyes and Jessie took that moment to appreciate him having a white shirt unbuttons half way down his chest. He wore black trousers that were either covered in fake blood or real blood, more likely real blood knowing Kol. Blood was on his shirt as well and he wore a black waist coat also a black cape that had a red collar and he also had his hair naturally crazy like normal, his fangs were also poking out of his teeth but they were his real ones.

"Why did you bite me, darling?" Kol asked and grabbed her drink and drunk it himself before throwing the paper cup onto the floor and took her hands rubbing soothing circles on them.

He let go of one of his hands and poked his chest accusingly, "you told them that I was your girlfriend. I am not you girlfriend." Jessie said irritated.

Kol rolled his eyes and pulled her into his chest while moving her hair away from her neck slowly, "oh darling, I've given you nearly a whole day. I would say that was a long enough time to get use to the idea. From now on, you are my 'girlfriend' so I suggest that you should stop fighting against it." Kol murmured and trailed her neck with his finger.

Jessie sighed and leaned her head against his chest, "why is everything so difficult?" She whispered anyone normal wouldn't have heard that but with him being an Original he heard it perfectly.

"How is it difficult?" Kol asked and lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Because it's wrong Kol… if I love you… it's wrong to love you. I shouldn't love you, I'm not meant to because you are the bad guys! I'm meant to fall in love with some human and grow up and live a normal human life, I shouldn't be involved with all of this crap." Jessie ranted, "everyone would hate me and judge me for my choice! I can't risk losing the people I care about for some guy that I love-" Kol cut her off with kissing her to make her shut up.

Jessie wrapped her arms around Kol's neck while he grabbed her waist and lifted her against the wall wrapping her legs around his waist. Kol bit down on her lip slightly drawing blood while Jessie gave a small moan making her blush bright red. Kol moved onto kissing her neck while Jessie closed her eyes before lifting his face so their lips could join again. She ran her fingers through his hair making it even wilder while he carefully tangled his fingers in her curls before he pulled back letting Jessie gasp for air.

Jessie was pressed against the wall, bright red, her hair even bigger with sore, bruised lips.

Kol smirked at her before pressing a soft kiss to her lips and mumbled against them, "was that difficult?"

Jessie nodded her head, giving a soft sigh with a smile, "very difficult," before Kol began to kiss her again.

Once they had their little… moment. Kol finally let Jessie off the wall, even though he was reluctant but Jessie had bit him again so he finally let her go.

Jessie went to walk back into the party but Kol grabbed her hand and kept her where she was before pulling out a white oak stake from somewhere in his costume. Jessie stared at it in shock before looking at Kol, "I… er… Kol, look," Jessie began but he shook his head and handed it over to her.

"Take it. Obviously it was to use against an Original probably me if I turned up in Denver, so take it. Then kill me," Kol said and forced the stake into Jessie's hand.

Jessie watched the drunk teenagers past before they were left alone again and Jessie stared at Kol, "Kol I can't… not now," Jessie said and tried to give it back but Kol stepped back.

Jessie groaned, "come on then, Jessie. Kill me," Kol urged.

Jessie growled at him her eyes flashing green to amber eye few seconds before she lunged towards him with the stake aimed towards his heart, Kol stared at her but didn't try to stop her before Jessie shoved it into his stomach.

Kol groaned and fell to the ground holding the stake before looking at Jessie irritated, "ok now that's done, I'm a little upset about you running out on my again this morning also for what just happened so I'll give you five seconds before I kill you. 5… 4…" Kol started to count down and Jessie didn't waist any time before running away from him.

* * *

Jessie ran between the drunken teenagers feeling Kol's presence wherever she went, first they were making out and now he was trying to kill her. Oh what a bloody big turn of events this was.

Jessie tried to block out the loud music and turned down every corridor filled with drunk teenagers before finding an empty corridor when she suddenly got pushed into the wall by Kol and he was growling at her the veins around his eyes showing as bright as day.

"There, I've caught you, darling." He smirked before baring his fangs at her. Jessie bared hers back before attempting to bite into his neck but he quickly bit into hers stopping her from biting into his. Jessie groaned and struggled against Kol but he wouldn't let loose. Jessie kept struggling before feeling herself becoming weaker and weaker from the loss of blood.

Kol stopped before she died and bit into his wrist and fed his blood to Jessie, "there we go, darling. See that's how it feels to be on the brink of death," he smirked, "don't you ever try to kill me again. Next time I won't be as nice, are we understood, beautiful?"

Jessie glared at him before wiping her neck then pushed Kol away and stormed off into the party.

Jessie grabbed a drink and drunk it in one go before doing that again with a few more drinks already feeling a little tipsy turns out for most people who become a werewolf they become immune to alcohol, Jessie was a different case. She was always going to be a lightweight, supernatural or not.

* * *

She danced with random boys ignoring the figure against the wall staring at her intently, she ignored him and carried on dancing with Amber, Craig, Tom and other people when some random guy kissed her. Jessie shrugged and looked at Kol who was glaring at her before she kissed the guy back right in front of Kol.

* * *

Kol stared at Jessie intently while she danced with random people, he hated how boys were touching his Jessie but right now he was a bit pissed off at her. Doesn't mean that he won't rip the heads off the guys touching his girl. It was alright, he wasn't going to kill the boys until one of them decided to kiss her. Kol glared at Jessie as she smirked at him before she kissed him back right in front of him. Kol growled and walked towards Jessie and the guy that was now going to die.

* * *

"Hello, mate who gave you the right to kiss _my_ girl?" Kol growled at the drunk boy.

The boy looked at Jessie who shrugging innocently before he looked at Kol and rolled his eyes which made Kol angrier, "hey man, she was all over me. She's a slut."

Jessie rolled her eyes while Kol reached out and grabbed the boys neck, "I am so not a slut, thank you." Jessie said annoyed, "Kol I am not your girl."

Kol rolled his eyes at Jessie, "be quiet, darling." Kol smirked at the boy who looked at him in fear, "oh you really shouldn't have said that," then he ripped the boys heart from his chest.

Jessie gasped a little before glaring at Kol, "why did you do that? Ugh Kol you are so stupid sometimes! For fuck sake! Now clear up the body," Jessie ordered.

Kol raised an eyebrow at her before he left with the dead boys body.

Jessie ran a hand through her hair before going over to get another drink when she felt arms slip around her waist and a head lean on her shoulder kissing her ear lightly, "oh darling, you in a mood?" Kol asked lightly nibbling on her ear.

She elbowed him in the stomach, "Kol you try to kill me after we make-out then you just kill an innocent guy in front of me and now you want to be all lovey?" Jessie asked shocked.

Kol shrugged and kissed her neck, "you still love me despite all the bad things I do, plus he deserved it, he kissed you. Only I get to kiss you."

Jessie leaned against his chest giving a small laugh, "I don't love you Kol." Jessie said then got out of his grip and walked away but Kol grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her waist staring at her amused, "oh darling don't you remember your speech? You said that you loved me. But fine, deny it now, you will say it again… and again, and again." Kol grinned cheekily.

Jessie shook her head smirking, "no I won't because it's not true," she teased.

Kol rolled his brown eyes before giving her a small possessive kiss on the lips taking her breath away. "It is true and you know it, come on darling let's go dance."

* * *

"Honey I'm home," Jessie called jokingly as she went into Kol's motel room the next day.

She saw him on the phone with an emotionless look. Jessie frowned before walking over to the phone and taking it away from Kol, which he let her, he went and sat on the bed while Jessie spoke into the phone, "hello?"

"_Jessie? It's Rebekah,_" Rebekah said through the phone.

"Hey 'Bekah, what's happened?" Jessie asked after giving Kol a concerned look.

"_It's Finn… they… they killed him, Jessie._" Rebekah wept.

Jessie stood there frozen, "they did? How come all of you are still alive?"

"_Nik got the witch to unlink us, I can't believe they killed my brother. How is Kol?_" Rebekah asked.

Jessie looked at him again, "he's being Kol, I'll look after him."

"_I know you will. So are you two a thing now?_" Rebekah asked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "kind of... but yes 'Bekah don't tell anyone else though, they will seriously kill me." Jessie muttered.

"_Oh my God, finally. They won't they will have to get through us, hey Jessie I need to go. Look after yourself._" Rebekah said.

"I will, 'Bekah. You too." Jessie mumbled before hanging up the phone and she placed it on the chester drawers before going over to Kol and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Jessie mumbled and kissed his cheek.

Kol shrugged, "people die, we move on."

Jessie sighed, "life's a bitch."

Kol chuckled and nodded his head in agreement before picking Jessie up and lifting her onto his lap and kissed her cheek before kissing her lips softly, "hello beautiful."

"Hello, brown eyes," Jessie murmured and kissed his nose with a smirk.

"Go on a date with me?" Kol asked as he played with her curls.

Jessie titled her head to the side before nodding her head, "ok… where?"

"Wherever normal 'teenagers' go for dates," Kol grinned.

Jessie giggled before nodding her head, "ok so the movies?"

Kol smirked but nodded his head.

He laid back on the bed pulling Jessie down with him so she was laying on top of him, Jessie rolled her eyes before playing with his brown locks.

"I love you," Kol murmured.

Jessie rolled her eyes again, "I don't love you."

Kol tugged on a curl making her giving a groan of pain then glare at him, he gave her a cheeky grin, "stop denying it, darling. Lying gets your nowhere."

"Kol, shut up." Jessie mumbled and flicked his cheek before getting off him and going towards the kitchen seeing if there was any food left over from the last time Jessie stayed. She had made Kol go out and buy some food for her.

She grabbed a chocolate bar before going back into the bedroom seeing Kol exactly where he was before, staring up at the ceiling. She went over to him and leaned down giving him a quick kiss on the lips then she climbed onto the bed and grabbed the controller turning the television on while she ate her chocolate bar.

Kol went and sat next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder making Jessie giggled but she leaned her head on top of his and linked their fingers together.

* * *

**A/N: soooo... how was it? Good? Bad? Give up? Favourite bit? 2 reviews before the next chapter, till next time my lovelies, be safe.**


	47. Heart Of Darkness

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 45**

**A/N: ahhhhhhhhh thank you! Sorry for not updating yesterday I was busy. I am unable to update again tonight, sorry! Sooooo I hope you guys can live with this chapter for a while ;) so yesterday when I checked the reviews it was 666 and I thought of the Devil then I checked them later and it was 669 and I thought naughty ;) hehe... ok moving on. I love reading all your comments on my fanfic. I won't be able to update until maybe Tuesday? No internet at home also I'll be at my nans on Tuesday, maybe. No promises. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, (I forgot to read through it and I don't have time to read through it now).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Heart Of Darkness**

* * *

"Jessie, come on!" Jeremy shouted up the stairs.

Jessie groaned and stopped kissing Kol who smirked at her and moved a curl out of her face, "don't worry darling. I'm meant to be meeting you at the park anyway, see you soon," he kissed her cheek before he suddenly left.

Jessie giggled before jumping off her bed and sorted out her clothes and messed up hair before grabbing her phone then she ran downstairs and went over to Jeremy who was holding Summer's lead.

"Ready?" Jeremy asked her.

She nodded her head grinning before she left with Jeremy and they walked towards the park, "so you and Kol then? What about your Original vampire lover back in Mystic Falls?" Jeremy asked.

She smirked slightly, "well my old lover didn't really cut it out for me, what about me and Kol?"

"Nothing it's just that you two… you two look good together." Jeremy smiled.

Jessie rolled her eyes, she and Kol had became a thing well he hadn't exactly asked her out properly but this was Kol they were talking about, "hey Jer?" Jessie asked.

Jeremy looked at her, "yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now… but erm you know that you can see ghosts can you see…?" Jessie trailed but Jeremy knew who she was talking about.

He sighed and shook his head making her deflate, "I'm sorry, Jessie. I've tried many times to see, Megan, but she wasn't supernatural… I'm sorry." He apologised.

Jessie gave him a small smile and wiped the few stray of tears, "yeah… it's ok." Jessie mumbled as they came into the park.

* * *

Jeremy gave Jessie a side hug and kissed her head before letting Summer loose and their puppy happily barked and jumped around. Jessie giggled and Jeremy handed her a ball, "here you go," Jeremy said and Jessie threw the ball for Summer to go fetch while her and Jessie went over to a place and sat down. Summer got the ball and came over to them before Jeremy threw the ball for Summer and Jessie sat there smiling at her best best friend. Jessie threw the next ball for Summer before looking around and saw Kol on his cell phone before he hung up and made his way towards them. Jessie smiled at him and he returned it before sitting down next to Jessie and kissed her on the lips, "hello, darling, hey mate," Kol greeted them before he threw the ball for Summer.

Jeremy smiled at Kol, "hey man."

Kol wrapped an arm around Jessie's shoulder and pulled her into his chest while Jessie linked her hand with the one around her shoulder and Kol used his free hand to play with her curls, "who were you on the phone to?" Jessie asked quietly while Jeremy played with Summer.

"Klaus," Kol murmured and kissed her cheek.

Jessie frowned a little, "huh," she mumbled.

Kol smirked, "we should be nearly unlinked."

Jessie nodded her head, "oh yeah."

"Then you and I can leave all this drama behind," Kol said. Jessie sat up and turned and looked at Kol before shaking her head, "no Kol… I can't. I'm staying with my friends and family at least until my graduation," Jessie said.

Kol chuckled, "darling that will in two years, that is far too long."

Jessie shook her head, "Kol I'm staying with my friends and family."

He rolled his eyes but said nothing else on the subject before Jeremy came over, "hey guys, do you two want to go get ice-cream?" Jeremy asked.

Jessie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Jer it's nearly winter."

Kol smirked, "I would love to, come on beautiful. Don't be such an ass."

Jessie glared at Kol while Jeremy laughed, "I hate you," Jessie said simply and Jeremy laughed again while Kol poked her side before kissing her cheek and standing up. He took Jessie's arms and pulled her up effortlessly and took off his black jacket and wrapped it around Jessie. Jessie blushed slightly and looked down at her converse while Kol wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "come on then," Kol grinned.

Jeremy walked in front with Summer while Jessie and Kol walked behind him.

"Since when are you all romantic?" Jessie teased Kol.

Kol looked mocked offended, "I'm hurt that you don't think that I can be romantic, darling."

"That's because you are you, Kol." Jessie replied.

Kol shrugged, "I have my moments. But if you tell anyone I will kill you."

Jessie giggled before nodding her head, "of course you will, brown eyes."

Kol frowned slightly, "I will." He muttered.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "sure, sure."

Kol glared at her slightly before kissing her cheek again, "I love you," he mumbled in her ear. Jessie rolled her eyes at him and elbowed him in the ribs, "I don't love you, Kol." Jessie muttered.

He smirked before they reached the ice-cream shop and saw that it was closed, obviously it was nearly winter.

Jeremy frowned, "we have ice-cream at home, Jer." Jessie said and saw his face light up.

"Woo, Kol up for coming back to our place?" Jeremy asked with a wink to Jessie who flipped him off.

Kol chuckled at them, "of course."

Jessie frowned at Kol who winked at her before they went towards their home.

* * *

"God I can not wait until I can stop being friends with that Gilbert boy," Kol muttered as he collapsed on Jessie's bed.

Jessie threw a pillow at Kol and flipped him off, "shut up you ass. Jeremy is my best friend, Kol."

Kol groaned, "ugh that was not fair, beautiful."

Jessie shrugged, "don't piss me off then, brown eyes."

Kol suddenly grabbed her waist pulling her into his chest and claimed her lips with his own.

Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck while he lifted her onto the desk knocking all the books to the ground with a thump but neither of them paid attention to it. Kol bit down on Jessie's lip drawing blood again while Jessie twisted her hands in his hair pulling on it harshly, he smirked against her lips before pulling away and kissing her neck. Kol moved her hair away before he bit down on her neck. Jessie groaned in pain and hit his shoulder before he pulled away with blood around his mouth and a cheeky smirk.

"You bastard," Jessie muttered and held her neck.

Kol shrugged, "oops," he mumbled and licked his lips before biting into his wrist and placing it against her mouth so she can drink it.

Jessie drunk the blood before Kol pulled away. She glared at him before he kissed her cheek then lifted her over his shoulder and collapsed onto her bed, pulling her onto his lap.

"We're going to the movies tomorrow," Kol decided.

Jessie smiled slightly, "sure."

"How come Klaus daggered you?" Jessie asked suddenly.

Kol looked at her before shrugging, "does he need a reason?"

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah… most of the time he has a reason."

"I did something that pissed him off, then he found me in New Orleans before daggering me." Kol answered nonchalantly.

Jessie frowned, "what did you do to piss him off?"

"I sunk the Titanic." Kol murmured before kissing her cheek.

"You did what!" Jessie hissed at Kol.

"I sunk the Titanic, it's not that big of a deal, darling." Kol shrugged off and went to kiss her lips but Jessie slapped him, "Kol! That is such a big deal! Why the bloody hell did you sink the Titanic!" Jessie said annoyed.

Kol rolled his eyes, "don't make it so dramatic, beautiful. I was a little pissed that you died so I thought why don't I go sink the Titanic?"

Jessie hit his chest before groaning and running a hand through her hair, "you are such a dick."

"Yet you still love me," Kol said with a cheeky grin.

Jessie smacked his chest again before Kol leaned their foreheads together, "but I don't," Jessie teased.

Kol growled slightly before claiming her lips with his own possessively, "say you love me," Kol murmured.

Jessie shook her head with a smirk, "why say something that isn't true?" She teased lightly.

Kol gripped her waist with a hard grip making her hiss in pain and glare at him, "say it," he sang jokingly.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "fine, I love you." Jessie muttered, "I don't, I actually hate you."

"Jessie, I know you love me." Kol smirked.

Jessie glared at him, "shut up," she mumbled.

"Hmm, get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day." Kol smirked.

Jessie nodded her head before getting comfy in her bed then soon fell asleep with Kol playing with her long curls.

* * *

"That was the most terrible film ever," Kol said appalled.

Jessie shook her head, "no way Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 was amazing! Too bad Jake was barely shirtless," Jessie pouted.

Kol rolled his eyes, "it was a terrible film, darling. And you like the wolf? Ugh." Kol muttered.

"Jealous?" Jessie teased.

Kol rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Jessie's shoulder's, "no. Now come, we need to meet with the Gilbert boy."

Jessie smirked at Kol but said nothing else until they got to the batting cages and Jessie was shocked to see Elena and Damon. Kol went over and grabbed a wooden bat.

"Hey man, hey Jessie." Jeremy grinned, Jessie waved to Jeremy before looking at Elena and Damon in confusion.

"Damon it's Kol." Elena said and backed away, Damon turned but was hit in the face by the bat that snapped in half. "Kol!" Jessie yelled at him, he gave her a wink.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jeremy shouted at Kol.

"Jeremy, Jessie get back he's an Original." Elena warned.

Jeremy pulled Jessie over to him, "Jer… meet my Original lover, Kol." Jessie muttered.

"What?" Jeremy asked confused.

"No hard feelings mate, but we're not buds." Kol said after giving a smirk to Jessie then he picked up a aluminium bat, "you know I'll never get use to aluminium but hey, at least it won't break." Kol said before swinging for damon again but Damon blocked the it then picked up one of the snapped pieces of the bar and shoved it into his chest.

Jessie gasped and held her chest as she felt agonising pain, "Jessie are you ok?" Jeremy asked concerned.

She nodded her head, "yeah… just give me a minute," Jessie gasped and took deep breaths before feeling the pain slip away. God she hates being linked to Kol.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked after making sure Jessie was ok, "no but it'll give us a head start. Ok, come on." Damon said and took Elena before going over to Jessie.

"Did you know he was here?" Damon accused.

Jessie nodded her head, "I couldn't tell anyone, Damon. He threatened people I love. You know that I would have told you if I could." Jessie argued.

Damon looked at Kol's body before looking back at Jessie, "you are with him?" Damon asked.

Jessie nodded her head slowly, "I love him Damon…" she admitted, not that she will ever tell Kol that, well not at the moment.

Damon scoffed, "you love him? Why are you so stupid Jessie! You are too young to even know what love is, and how can you be so irresponsible to love him?" Damon shouted at her.

Jessie took a step back biting her lip as tears stung her eyes, "you are shouting at me for loving Kol? Damon you knew I loved him, you have known for ages!" Jessie shouted back.

Damon rolled his eyes, "are you coming with us? Or are you going to stay with him?" Damon asked glaring at her.

Jessie thought about how Kol would easily find them if Jessie went with them, because she was linked to him. "I'm staying with him," Jessie whispered.

Damon glared at her, "fine, but don't coming running back to the people who actually love and care about you when he breaks your heart." Damon muttered and bumped shoulders with Jessie leaving her.

Jeremy and Elena looked at each other, "Jessie come with us," Elena said softly.

Jessie shook her head and wiped her eyes giving the older girl a smile, "I can't 'Lena. Just go do what you have to do, I'll meet you all back at Mystic Falls," Jessie murmured.

Elena gave Jessie a hug before nodding her head reluctantly then leaving, Jeremy hugged his best friend, "I can't believe you kept this from me." Jeremy muttered.

Jessie shrugged, "it was to protect you all, go. Kol will wake up soon and he will be pissed, love you Jer."

"Love you too, Jessie. Look after yourself, if he hurts you I'll hurt him ok?" Jeremy kissed her forehead before leaving.

Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair before looking around then quickly took off in a quick run when her phone buzzed, **We've got your stuff from Claire's and Roy's, I'll text you when to go 2 the airport so we can all get back to MF. Be safe x -Jeremy**

Jessie smiled at the text and took off in a run again, she needed to distract Kol so her friends could do whatever they needed to do.

* * *

Jessie ran around the whole of Denver before going to run around it again but she got pushed into a tree by Kol who looked pissed.

"Where have they gone?" Kol growled. Jessie shrugged, "I don't know." She answered honestly.

Kol growled and hit the tree by her head making Jessie flinch, "tell me!" He shouted at her.

"I don't know where they are, Kol!" Jessie yelled back at him.

He growled and hit the tree again making it split before falling backwards. Jessie got out of Kol's grip staring at him annoyed, "stop being so bloody angry!" Jessie yelled at him.

Kol rolled his eyes irritated before appearing in front of her, "don't tell me what to do, little wolf," Kol growled before his phone went off.

Kol glared at Jessie one last time before answering it. Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair before Kol hung up, "looks like we're visiting an old friend of mine, first I'm changing then off we go to Kansas." Kol smirked before taking Jessie's hand and running towards his motel room.

Jessie sat on the chair and waited while Kol changed before he came out of the bedroom in new clothes, "here," Kol threw Jessie another one of his jackets.

Jessie slipped it on over her long sleeve t-shirt before looking at Kol, "let's go," Kol muttered and took her hand pulling her down the stairs before they went into the night air.

Kol rubbed soothing circles on her hand while they walked down the road, "are you in a mood with me, darling?" Kol asked with a smirk.

Jessie shook her head, "it doesn't matter, why don't we just drive there?" Jessie asked.

Kol looked at her for a moment before nodding his head, he kissed her cheek then disappeared.

* * *

Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, will she risk loosing people she cares about because of falling in love.

Kol drove around in a car that he probably stole, bastard.

Jessie got into the passenger seat before Kol took off quickly driving to wherever they needed to go.

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked quietly.

"To see a women called Mary Porter, looks like your friends are trying to find out which bloodline they are from. Turns out when a vampire or human kills an Original their whole bloodline dies along with them, your friend Damon wants to find out who created their bloodline." Kol answered.

Jessie frowned, "then why are you going to see Mary Porter then?" Jessie asked.

Kol looked at her with a smirk, "ah lovely Mary, she was a lot of fun. I need to kill her. Nik doesn't want them to find out who turned Mary."

"Who turned Mary then?" Jessie asked.

Kol smirked at her, "Nik did but we need to kill her so she can't tell them."

Jessie sat there shocked but didn't say anything until they reached a run down house.

* * *

"This Mary girl could really do with a house makeover." Jessie muttered as they walked up to the door.

Kol walked straight through and Jessie followed after him when some girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kissed Kol.

Jessie frowned and glared at the girl before going over to her and pulling her away from Kol who smirked.

"Koley, baby." Mary said.

Jessie looked at Kol with a raised eyebrow, "Koley baby?" Jessie mouthed to him.

He shrugged with a smirk, "Mary… ah lovely Mary…" Kol said.

"I've missed you so much, baby." Mary said and kissed Kol again.

"Ok this bitch is about to get a werewolf bite," Jessie muttered and bit Mary in the neck.

Mary gasped and pulled away from Kol before glaring at Jessie.

"You bit me! The werewolf scum bit me! Koley, baby I'm going to die!" She said holding her neck in shock.

Kol rolled his eyes and pushed Mary away from him before kissing Jessie's cheek, "I love you," he mumbled in her ear.

Jessie elbowed his chest but smirked slightly before looking around the house ignoring Mary's dramatic cries while Kol stared at Mary.

"I would say I'm sorry for what my beautiful girl did to you, but then I would be lying," Kol muttered and took Jessie's hand pulling her into the sitting room.

Mary followed while crying out in pain, "I can't die!" She bellowed.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "oh shut up," Jessie mumbled.

Kol took out the other piece of the broken baseball back before shoving it into Mary's chest stopping her cries, he stuck her into the wall with the baseball bat before getting the aluminium one out as well.

"You and your bats, I might as well just buy you one for Christmas," Jessie teased.

Kol winked at her before pulling her onto his lap and he turned the light off.

"Why is the light off?" Jessie whispered while Kol trailed patterns on her back.

He shrugged, "we're waiting for a guest," Kol smirked and kissed her cheek before they heard the voices of Elena and Damon.

Jessie frowned confused and went to get up but Kol kept her on his lap, "shh," he whispered and kissed her cheek again.

Jessie heard Damon say that he slept with her and she turned her head looking at Kol who winked at her, bastard.

Kol kicked some papers down making a huge noise which shocked Jessie and she hit his chest with her elbow but said nothing, until Damon and Elena came into the room.

"Mary," Damon said.

Kol turned the light on, "quite contrary."

Jessie looked at Elena and Damon but Damon just glared at her which made her feel even worse while Elena gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Jessie come here," Elena said. Jessie got off Kol, who let her, and she went over to Elena who hugged her and checked her over, "you ok?" Elena asked concerned and Jessie nodded her head with a small smile before glancing at Damon who was ignoring her.

Kol stood up and walked over to Mary, "shame about Mary. She use to be a blast. I don't quite know what happened," he smiled, "I feel the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"And were you her favourite?" Elena asked.

Jessie frowned and glared at the dead vampire while Kol smirked her way, "you mean did I turn her? I think I did. But no way, maybe it was Rebekah, but it was also a Klaus period and let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother I know you're trying to find out who you're descendant from and now you never will," Kol said before hitting the bat with his feet, "so where did we leave off?"

Jessie rolled her eyes at Kol when he hit Damon and Elena gave a gasp, "Kol stop hitting Damon." Jessie said to Kol.

Kol shrugged his shoulders, "oh darling, it's so much fun." He winked and carried on doing it.

"Elena, Jessie get out of here." Damon groaned, "huh you do still care," Jessie muttered before going to leave with Elena but Kol appeared in front of them.

"According to my brother you're off limits, please don't test me. Jessie, darling, I thought we had something. I'm hurt." Kol smirked before pushing Elena into the wall and he pushed Jessie into the wall as well.

Jessie groaned as she hit it and fell to the floor, "like I said before, bastard." Jessie muttered to Kol.

"Don't touch them," Damon growled holding Kol by his throat.

Jessie held her head and looked at Elena making sure she was alright before Kol hit his head with Damon's and Damon fell to the floor.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve." Kol chuckled, "relax darling, I just want us to be even." Jessie stood up and helped Elena up, "you snapped my neck, you killed my brother, you made my girl upset, and then you humiliated me." Kol hit Damon with three hard hits before pulling back with a smirk, "there now we're even."

Kol turned and looked at Jessie, "oh and if you ever hurt Jessie again, I will kill you. See you soon, darling." Kol kissed Jessie's forehead before winking at Elena then he just suddenly left.

Jessie looked around before running a hand through her hair, "would you guys give me a lift to the airport or are you Damon going to be an ass?" Jessie asked.

Damon stood up groaning and rolled his eyes, "just get in the god damn car." Damon muttered.

Jessie winked to Damon before leaving the house and got in the back with Jeremy.

* * *

Jeremy grinned at Jessie and checked her over, "are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

Jessie nodded her head, the headache was going away.

Jeremy pulled Jessie into a side hug and she sighed with a smile but closed her eyes feeling tired. She pulled Kol's sleeves up to her nose inhaling his scent before falling asleep.

* * *

"Jessie, wake up. Jessie," Jeremy gently moved Jessie.

She groaned awake, "what? I thought we were going on the plane?" Jessie asked confused.

Jeremy shook his head, "Damon didn't want to wake you so he decided to drive all the way back. We're finally home." Jeremy smiled.

Jessie looked around and saw that they were at her house, she stretched before smiling at Damon, "thanks D." Jessie grinned.

Damon rolled his eyes, "get out of my car, JJ." Damon muttered.

Jessie ruffled his hair before getting out then opening the boot and got all her stuff that was from Denver, "hey what about Summer?" Jessie asked Jeremy as she closed the boot.

Jeremy looked at Elena and Damon with a small smile, "oh don't worry. She'll be fine."

Jessie gave Jeremy a confused look but said nothing, "thanks guys. I'll see you later," Jessie smiled before kicking the door shut then going up to her door and opened it before walking in and quickly going to her bedroom and putting all her things on her bed.

She smiled and looked around her room before starting to unpack all her stuff then she went downstairs, it was 6am and she wasn't tired anymore so she decided she might as well stay up.

Jessie made herself something to eat before going back up into her room and ate her food while putting on a film.

* * *

**A/N: soooo what d'you think? 2 reviews before the next chapter like always my lovelies. Nearly on season 4! Ahhhhhh! So excited! Wooo! Till next time, be safe.**


	48. Do Not Go Gentle

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 46**

**A/N: ahhhhhh thank you all for the reviews! Someone reviewed saying I am uneducated for having the character cursing, excuse me while I go laugh I am only 14 and this is only for fun so yeah bye-bye. Anyways moving on... I find it really awkward writing kissing scenes so they are pretty much rubbish hah! Hope you lot enjoy this chapter, sorry for not updating last week, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

* * *

"Hey Ric," Jessie said as she entered his apartment.

Alaric, well bad Alaric, looked at Jessie and gave a smile, no matter what, Jessie will always be like a daughter to him whether he was bad or good.

"Hey Jessie, welcome back from Denver," Alaric joked.

Jessie rolled her eyes and sat on his couch, "so how are you today?" She asked the last time she was in here was probably when Klaus kidnapped her and Megan. That was a long time ago.

"I'm alright, still me," Alaric said and Jessie nodded her head.

"So what's the deal between you and Dr Fell?" Jessie teased.

Bad Alaric rolled his eyes, "shouldn't you be with your friends or something?" He asked.

Jessie gave him a mock hurt look, "fine, I'll see you later, Ric. Stay good." She called and left his apartment.

* * *

"Well that looks creepy," Jessie said as she walked into Klaus' mansion and looked at his artwork.

Klaus turned and looked at her, "shouldn't you be with Alaric and stop him from going all vampire hunter on your friends?"

Jessie shrugged and picked up a paint brush adding some blue then moved Klaus out of the way before she finished his painting, "I've seen him already, saw him before I came here. He seems like Alaric but there is just something a bit off." Jessie muttered and finished adding the blue.

"I don't know where he is, Jessie." Klaus told her.

Jessie stopped painting and looked at Klaus with a confused look, "where who is?" Jessie asked.

Klaus chuckled, "sweetheart you and I both know who we're talking about. I'm presuming that he hasn't contacted you since Denver?"

Jessie shook her head, "nope. Oh well, life goes on. I need to get to the school to help set up for the dance." Jessie muttered and quickly left Klaus.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Caroline asked her.

Jessie looked at Caroline with a small smirk, "I just got here, Care. Sorry for being late."

Caroline giggled before hugging Jessie, Jessie hugged Caroline back with a grin, "I've missed you!" Caroline grinned.

"Missed you too Caroline," Jessie smiled before they pulled away.

"Have you seen him yet?" Caroline asked excitedly.

Jessie frowned, "seen who?"

Realisation dawn on Caroline and she shook her head, "oh no one. Hey come on, we need to help set up for the 1920's dance. I can't believe Rebekah changed the theme! I was doing the seventies then she changed it to the twenties," Caroline complained.

Jessie giggled and helped Caroline sort out the decade dance.

* * *

Before the dance, they headed to Caroline's place where Jessie's clothes were and changed.

Jessie was wearing blue shimmering 1920's dress, Caroline helped pin her curls up before she slipped on a blue headband then Caroline wrapped a blue feathered scarf thing around her, "there, beautiful." Caroline grinned.

Jessie grinned and twirled watching her dress shimmer before they headed towards the 1920's dance.

* * *

"Jessie?" Kyle asked shocked.

Jessie grinned at Kyle, "hey Kyle. Where's the slut?" Jessie asked looking around for Kayla, Kyle rolled his eyes, "I know that you two aren't exactly on good terms but please be nice, for me?" Kyle asked.

"I'll be nice once she stops being a bitch but that will be never, so we can't always get what we want can we?" Jessie asked.

Kyle shook his head but said nothing else on the subject, "you look really nice, by the way," Kyle smiled.

Jessie smiled back, "thanks so do you," Jessie replied.

"Hey isn't that one of the guys from that new family in town?" Kyle asked nodding over Jessie's shoulder.

Jessie turned and saw Kol dressed up in a brown and red suit, Jessie smiled, "yeah and my boyfriend," Jessie grinned.

"Huh, take care of yourself," Kyle said and Jessie rolled her eyes but nodded her head before going over to Kol who grinned at her and he took her hand twirling around before he kissed her cheek.

"Hello, beautiful, you look ravishing tonight," he murmured.

Jessie blushed, "where have you been?" Jessie accused and poked a finger into his chest.

Kol pulled them onto the dance floor and twirled her into his arms before they began to dance, "I've been out and about, darling. Miss me?" He asked cheekily.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "nope. It's been peaceful." Jessie smirked.

Kol rolled his eyes before kissing her lip softly then turned her around again before getting something out of his jacket pocket, "here you go, beautiful I believe the men gave these to the beautiful women in the twenties," Kol murmured and pinned a blue flower to her dress.

Jessie smiled before kissing Kol's cheek, "it's lovely, thank you."

"Anything for a beautiful young lady," Kol smirked before they carried on dancing while Jessie giggled at Kol's terrible dancing.

"You really are terrible," Jessie giggled, Kol grinned and twirled her around again before a slow dance came on.

Kol turned Jessie into his chest, Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and Kol kept his hands on her waist, "the twenties seemed like a blast, too bad Nik daggered me." Kol pouted slightly.

Jessie rolled her eyes with a giggle, "Kol you shouldn't have bloody sunk the Titanic, then," Jessie muttered.

Kol shrugged and took a kiss from her lips before looking over her shoulder, "I believe that is your brother. He doesn't seem to like me." Kol murmured.

Jessie froze and turned around quickly and saw Tyler standing there dancing with Caroline but he was glaring at Kol.

Jessie felt a smile spread across her face before she walked over to Tyler.

* * *

Tyler let go of Caroline and Caroline smiled at Jessie, "you knew he was back?" Jessie asked Caroline as Kol appeared behind her.

"Yeah… sorry I thought that he spoke to you last night." Caroline grinned.

Jessie rolled her eyes before hugging her brother, Tyler returned the hug tightly, "hey cutie, I've missed you sis."

"Missed you too bro, don't ever leave. I swear you promised that you wouldn't leave, you liar." Jessie accused and wiped the stray tears.

Tyler smiled before Jessie hit his chest, "you ass. Don't ever do that again! Mom was all on her own, also not returning my calls when I could have got shot by the college students?" Jessie accused.

Tyler smiled, "look I'm sorry, sis. I texted you though. It was just too dangerous to call you, Klaus could have threatened you to tell him where I was, I didn't want that happening. How was the first moon?" Tyler asked seriously.

Jessie looked at Kol who was looking at her, "it was ok. Caroline helped me out… then so did Kol." Jessie mumbled.

"Kol? Let me guess, Original lover right? Also the guy standing behind you?" Tyler asked and glared at Kol again.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "stop glaring, Ty. But yes…" Jessie said.

"Kol Mikaelson, you must be Tyler Lockwood." Kol introduced and held his hand out.

Tyler looked at it before shaking it, "Tyler Lockwood. Hurt my sister and I hurt you, we understood?" Tyler asked.

Kol nodded his head, "I wouldn't intentionally hurt her." Kol answered and Tyler nodded his head.

"I'll see you at home, Ty." Jessie smiled at her brother before going off with Kol.

* * *

"That was sweet what you did." Jessie said to Kol who looked at her with a smirk, "I am anything but sweet, darling," Kol said. Jessie rolled her eyes, "whatever, brown eyes."

Jessie saw Jeremy looking around panicked and frowned before following him, Kol frowned as well but followed Jessie too.

"Jer what's happened?" Jessie asked.

Jeremy looked at Kol who smirked at him but then he ignored him, "Esther was here. She's gone off with Elena, help me find Damon and Stefan." Jeremy said and Jessie nodded her head before looking around for the Salvatore's and they found them.

"Esther was here, we think she's taken Elena." Jessie said to them, they frowned and Stefan looked at Kol then at Jessie but said nothing before they went outside and Jessie and Jeremy passed the barrier when Kol, Damon and Stefan both got stuck.

"Bloody hell," Kol muttered and tried walking through again but couldn't.

"Salt, the binding instrument for a spell," Stefan said.

"We're trapped here." Damon said.

"Why don't Jeremy and I try and find Elena then?" Jessie asked.

"No." Kol said and Jessie rolled her eyes, "Kol shut up," Jessie said, "don't tell me what to do." Jessie finished.

Kol growled at Jessie, "you are lucky that there is a barrier between us." Kol muttered.

Jessie smirked at him, "look Jer and I can go it'll be fine." Jessie said.

Kol shook his head while Damon and Stefan looked at each other, "we need to find where they are first. Jessie you can't go, you are too young to be involved and you're a girl," Stefan said.

"Now that's a bit sexist," Jessie said and rolled her eyes at Stefan.

"Let's go see if the witch can bring down the barrier and find out where Elena has gone." Damon said and Jessie and Jeremy looked at each other before following Damon and Kol. Stefan was staying where he was to see if the barrier would just suddenly drop.

* * *

Jessie looked at Kol who was glaring at her, Jessie smirked and Kol took her hand, "it's too dangerous for you," he muttered as they went into the room where Bonnie was performing a spell.

Klaus soon arrived with Stefan.

"I don't care, Kol. It's Elena," Jessie replied and looked him in the eye.

He didn't say anything he just went over to Klaus and spoke with him in a hushed voice, "she does this all the time right?" Jamie, Bonnie's date, asked.

"Oh yeah," Jessie said seeing his worried look.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus asked, "be patient," Jessie snapped at him he rolled his eyes, "all boundary spells have a loophole," Kol said.

Jessie rolled her eyes at the impatient Originals before Matt came in, "people are walking right out the dance, past the barrier."

"If Jessie, Matt and I can leave we could stop Esther ourselves," Jeremy said.

"I swear I said this earlier?" Jessie muttered to herself.

"We just gotta find out where she is." Jeremy said.

"Suicide Jeremy," Stefan said and Jessie looked at Kol who stared at her and he shook his head but Jessie nodded her head.

"Suicide would be disappointing me, now work your magic witch or I'll start killing people you fancy," Klaus said grabbing Jamie by the throat.

"Let him go, Nik." Jessie said to Klaus.

"Not until the witch gets us out of here," Klaus smirked.

Jessie groaned and went to go over to Klaus but Kol grabbed her waist pulling her into his chest keeping her there, "oh don't be stupid Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us, the only reason she's helping right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell." Stefan said.

Klaus looked at Bonnie before dropping Jamie who held his neck taking deep breaths.

Jessie elbowed Kol in the chest but he didn't let go, "stop struggling, darling," Kol murmured.

Jessie rolled her eyes but did stop struggling watching Bonnie.

"I'll be in Alaric's classroom and I'll try to find where they are." Bonnie said and walked past them all. Jeremy gave Damon some of his blood before Damon and Klaus both left.

Jessie turned around and looked at Kol, "I need to go," Jessie told him.

He shook his head, "no you don't. They will be fine without you. You are staying with me."

Jessie sighed before looking at Jeremy who nodded his head, "then I'm sorry for this," Kol gave her a confused look before Jeremy threw her the needle and vial then Jessie stabbed him in the shoulder pressing down on the needle so all the vervain went into his body.

He groaned in pain before Jessie quickly backed away from him and then left quickly with Matt and Jeremy.

* * *

They waited outside the school before Kol suddenly appeared by the barrier looking pissed off, "that was not fair," Kol whined.

Jessie smirked at him before Bonnie came and told them where Elena and Esther were.

"Jessie. Jessie, get back here." Kol shouted but Jessie shook her head and carried on walking, "sorry Kol but I need to help my friend."

Jessie got given a gun that was loaded with wooden bullets, "how come you two get cool ass stuff then I get a small gun?" Jessie complained as they walked towards the old cemetery.

Matt and Jeremy both chuckled at her before they came to the place where Elena and Esther were.

Esther walked out and they loaded their guns, "don't move," Matt warned. Jessie aimed the gun towards Esther as well, "where's Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked coming out of the tomb, "let her go," Jessie said.

"How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defence of those who will kill you but if that is your choice," Esther said then started to use some magic and soon all the guns were pointing to Jessie who was in the middle of Jeremy and Matt.

Jessie's own gun was pointed towards her head, "Matt, drop your gun!" Jeremy shouted.

"I can't!" Matt shouted.

"Guys drop your bloody guns!" Jessie yelled at the both of them scared.

"Jessie drop your gun!" Matt shouted at her, "I can't!" Jessie yelled back.

"Esther stop it!" Elena yelled when Alaric suddenly came out and stabbed Esther in the back.

Jessie dropped her gun to the floor in relief, "where's my ring? What happened?" Alaric asked confused.

Jessie and Matt shared a look, "Esther… Esther killed you… she tried to make you into a weapon to be used against the Originals," Elena explained slowly.

Jessie stood there shocked, "Ric you should get inside," Jessie said and Alaric nodded his head. Alaric went inside with Elena before Klaus and Kol suddenly appeared.

Klaus looked at Esther's body, "what happened?" Klaus asked.

"Esther tried to turn Alaric into a weapon but failed," Jeremy explained.

Klaus nodded his head before taking his mother's body, Kol quickly went over to Jessie and checked her over, "are you ok, darling?" Kol asked.

Jessie nodded her head before looking at Damon coming over, "I'm going to check on Elena," Jeremy said and went inside as well.

Kol wrapped an arm around Jessie and pulled her into his chest, Jessie hugged him back tightly feeling tears sting her eyes, "shh, what's wrong darling?" Kol whispered while Matt talked to Damon as the others came.

Jessie shook her head and wiped her eyes, "nothing, I think… I think that you should leave." Jessie said looking at the floor.

Kol frowned, "I'll never leave you, but I'll give you some space," Kol kissed her forehead before disappearing.

Jessie hugged herself before feeling Tyler hug her, she leaned her head on his chest and walked over to Caroline. Jeremy came out and smiled slightly at Jessie before Elena came out with Alaric.

Jessie smiled at Alaric when he looked at her and he returned it before he looked at everyone else then he left to go back inside and Jessie let the tears fall while her brother hugged her.

* * *

"JJ," Damon said after he went to see Alaric, Jessie turned around and looked at him, "yeah?" She asked and wiped her eyes.

"He wants to talk to you," Damon said softly. Jessie looked at her brother who nodded his head, Jessie nodded her head to Damon before going inside the tomb and seeing Alaric sitting on the floor.

"Hey Ric," Jessie smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey Jessie, hey don't cry," Alaric said.

Jessie smiled and wiped her tears, "it's not fair, you shouldn't die," Jessie said.

Alaric nodded his head, "I know but everyone dies. Remember what you promised?" Alaric asked.

Jessie nodded her head with a small laugh, "how could I forget? You made me promise that I will have a drink towards you when you die."

Alaric laughed, "yeah I really shouldn't be encouraging drinking but it's a one time thing."

Jessie smiled, "you shouldn't leave us Ric. Everyone cares about you, you are always looking after us and you are always there for us."

"It's time to move on Jessie. I will always be there. Make me another promise," Alaric said, "of course anything," Jessie said.

"Don't let anyone tell you what to do, just be yourself. Also keep up your grades in History, and look after Damon," Alaric said.

Jessie laughed, "that's a lot to do. But don't worry, I'll keep them all."

Alaric smiled, "you should go," he said, "hey Jessie? You was always like an adopted daughter to me."

Jessie nodded her head and stood up, "I'll miss you Ric." Jessie whispered, "and sorry for killing you," she laughed.

"It's ok," Alaric laughed as well, "I'll miss you too, Jessie," Alaric smiled before Jessie left.

* * *

She went back outside and hugged Damon while Meredith went inside, "go sit with him, he doesn't want to be alone," Jessie smiled.

Damon nodded his head and kissed her forehead before Jessie went over to her brother who had waited for her before they made their way back to their house.

* * *

Kol was waiting outside Jessie's house when she arrived. Tyler looked between the two before saying, "take all the time you need," then he went inside.

Jessie looked at Kol who looked at her before he pulled her into a hug, "it'll be fine," Kol whispered and kissed her cheek, "it's not going to be fine, Kol. Everyone is dying. Everyone that we ever care about is dying around us, it's not fair," Jessie cried.

Kol just held her in his arms for a few minutes before she pulled away, "I need to get inside." She mumbled and opened the door and walked in Kol followed her and Jessie rolled her eyes playfully, before wiping them.

"Go away," she mumbled and went upstairs to her bedroom, Kol shook his head with a cheeky grin and followed her into her bedroom closing her door behind him before he tackled her onto her bed making her giggle.

"Kol! Kol stop it," Jessie laughed and tried to push him off but he quickly kissed her making her stop struggling and kiss him back.

Kol moved them up the bed and Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck before he bit down on her lip again, "stop biting my lip," Jessie said against his lips while she played with his shirt buttons. Kol smirked and took the headband off Jessie's head and started to take the pins out. Jessie pulled away gasping for breath and shook her head, "not tonight," she mumbled.

Kol nodded his head before kissing her forehead and helped her up then he started to finish off taking the pins out of her hair letting her curls fall down to her waist. Jessie went over to her dresser and brushed her hair before getting some clothes to sleep in and went to her bathroom and changed then went back out and saw Kol still on her bed.

"What am I going to wear then, darling?" Kol winked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "oh no you are not staying. My brother will kill you."

Kol shrugged, "what can he do to an Original?" Kol smirked.

Jessie shook her head before getting into her bed and Kol wrapped his arms around her, "Kol?" Jessie asked sleepily.

"Yes, beautiful," Kol murmured.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: ahhhh she finally said that she love him! The kissing scene was terrible I know but I find it awkard writing it :P So what was you favourite bit? Two reviews before the next chapter please. Till next time my lovelies, be safe.**


	49. Before Sunset

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 47**

**A/N: ahhhhhhh yayayyaayya thank you all so much! Love reading your thoughts! Soooo here we go... nearly on season four! Season 4 is going to be good ;) sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Before Sunset**

* * *

"No way, I'm not helping with clean up committee," Jessie said when Tyler told her that he had to go help Klaus pack up his house and Caroline needed help.

"I won't tell Mom that lover boy was staying the night," Tyler warned.

Jessie glared at him, "the answer is still no. Tell Mom, that's cool there is so many things that I can tell her about your little late night visits from Caroline," Jessie smirked.

Tyler frowned, "what are you even doing today?" Tyler asked as he picked up his keys.

"Going to Jeremy and Elena's to see how they are coping," Jessie replied. Tyler nodded his head, "so how come lover boy left early today?" Tyler smirked, Jessie flipped him off, "I have no idea and stop calling him lover boy, Ty. Not funny." Jessie said.

"It's a little bit funny, want me to drop you off at Elena's? Who's jacket are you wearing?" Tyler asked confused.

"Yeah please," they started to make their way towards Tyler's car, "it's Kols."

"You haven't had sex with him have you?" Tyler asked bluntly. Jessie looked at her brother in shock, "really Tyler? Just because I'm wearing his jacket you think that I've had sex with him?"

Tyler shrugged, "look you are a teenaged girl. He's a guy. Sometimes things can get a little hot and heavy when your kissing-" Jessie cut her brother off, "no… no, no. Tyler please just stop." Jessie pleaded.

Tyler grinned at her, "so you haven't had sex with him? Right?" Tyler asked.

Jessie shook her head, "no… now can we please never talk about it like ever… again."

* * *

Jessie walked up to Elena's door and saw that Damon was with Bonnie, she frowned confused at them before Stefan answered.

"We have a problem," Damon said.

Jessie looked at the bite mark on Bonnie's neck and frowned concerned, "what's happened?" Jessie asked concerned.

"What do you mean he turned? I thought you were standing guard," Stefan accused as they went into the kitchen and Bonnie sat down on the chair. Jessie went and got a towel and some ice before going over to Bonnie, "don't blame me, blame Bonnie the blood bank she fed him," Damon said.

Jessie looked at Bonnie, "I had no idea what was happening, ok the witches led me there they wanted him to feed so he'll turn."

"So where's the stake now?" Jessie asked.

"Oh you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill Originals and wipe out entire bloodlines, we don't know." Damon mocked.

Jessie whacked Damon on the head, "don't be rude."

"If you are so upset with me then why did you feed me your blood to save me?" Bonnie replied.

"Because I do stupid things Bonnie. I do things like letting my friend die with dignity when I should of just killed him," Damon snapped his fingers.

"Alright so how do we kill him now?" Stefan asked.

"I've been trying to figure that out, a witch can't truly make an immortal creature there is always a way to undo the spell," Bonnie said. "So? What's the witchy work around?" Jessie asked confused.

"That's the problem, I don't know." Bonnie answered.

Jessie groaned and ran a hand through her long curls. She tugged on Kol's jacket before folding her arms over her chest, "well that's just brilliant," Jessie said.

* * *

They all heard the bell go and Stefan and Damon went over to the door but Jessie used her super hearing and listened to the conversation, turns out it was the hormonal hybrid. Great. Just what they need.

"Elena," Stefan called up the stairs.

Jessie frowned and left the kitchen with Bonnie, "what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out," Damon said looking out the blind, "ah duck!" Damon shouted and everyone ducked when glass went flying everywhere.

"Well I'm not clearing that up," Jessie muttered and stood up wiping the glass off her skinny jeans and jacket. She went over to the broken window and flipped Klaus off, "really? How old are you?" Jessie shouted out towards him.

"I think your probably going to want to let me in," Klaus shouted back. "No we're good!" Jessie shouted back before looking around and she saw Kol walking towards his brother. He gave her a smirk before speaking in hushed voices with Klaus while Jessie went over to everyone else. "Kol is here as well," Jessie said.

"Great, also Elena's cars gone." Stefan said looking out the kitchen window.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe she has a secret lover?" Jessie offered and everyone rolled their eyes while Jessie went and stood next to Damon.

The door suddenly bang opened and a football came and hit Damon and Jessie while the fruit bowl cracked and the fruit went everywhere.

"Nik that wasn't fair!" Jessie shouted before Klaus walked up holding part of a fence and Kol leaned against the door looking at everyone amused.

Klaus threw one of the fences and Damon pushed Jessie down so it didn't hit her in the head, "get down!" Stefan shouted to everyone.

Jessie and Damon both stood back up again, "Missed us!" They shouted together before Damon took it out of the wall and threw it back to Klaus who moved out of the way before another came flying and they ducked again, "missed us again!" Jessie shouted and took that one out of the wall before throwing it at Kol this time but Kol caught it and smirked at Jessie waving the fence before throwing it at her and she ducked, "I hate you Kol!" Jessie shouted.

"Love you too, darling," Kol shouted back cheekily.

Klaus threw another one and this time it broke a picture frame, "are you 5?" Jessie shouted at him while Stefan was on the phone.

After a minute the throwing stopped and Jessie and Damon stood up looking towards the door where Kol was leaning against with a smirk, "that was amusing," he said and Jessie smiled slightly at him.

Jessie went over to Kol and went outside, "hello darling," Kol smirked, "hey, brown eyes," Jessie smiled back.

"Put it out," Stefan said to Klaus who was going towards the house with a newspaper and some gas.

"You are such a child," Jessie said to Klaus who rolled his eyes at her while Kol wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come outside and make me," Klaus said and Stefan went outside facing Klaus.

"Elena isn't here she's stuck at the school with Alaric who has her and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." Stefan replied.

Klaus threw down the burning newspaper and the gas, "how do I know that you're not asking me to walk into a sudden death?" Klaus asked.

"You don't," Jessie smirked and Kol chuckled while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I really wish we could, but unfortunately if Alaric kills you then theres a one in four chance that we die as well," Stefan said while Damon came outside with a fence over his shoulder making Jessie giggle.

"I'll take those odds," Damon said. Jessie rolled her eyes, "and a 100% that Tyler dies," Stefan said and Jessie froze slightly, "I'm good with that to." Damon smirked.

"Ass," Jessie said and smacked Damon around the head before going back over to Kol who kissed her cheek, "we just need to figure out a way to put Alaric down." Stefan said.

Klaus looked at them before he began to pace and Kol tugged on Jessie's curls making her turn her head towards him, "what?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, just wanted to see your beautiful face," he smiled. Jessie rolled her eyes and elbowed his chest before leaning against him while they came up with ideas.

"Ok how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?" Klaus said.

"Well that's a great idea, what's to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Damon asked.

"Nothing." Kol said and Jessie rolled her eyes.

Damon glared at Kol slightly before looking at Klaus, "Caroline's in there don't you have a thing for her? Or did she just reject you too many times?" Damon asked and Jessie laughed, "that was a good one," Jessie grinned while Klaus glared at her as well.

"This isn't really helping too much," Stefan said before Bonnie came outside.

"I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael," Jessie shuddered at the name and Kol tightened his grip on Jessie, growling a little ignoring the looks the others gave them, "that immobilised him for over 15 years, if I can get it I might be able to use it on Alaric." Bonnie finished.

"If and might, your words inspire such confidence," Klaus smirked. Jessie frowned at him, "I'll get it. But even with the spell we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down, including yours and Kol's." Bonnie said.

Jessie looked at Kol who looked at his brother, "just so we're clear. The sun sets in about eight hours if we don't succeed before then Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, Kol will run wherever he wants to go, and the rest of you will be left to defend for yourselves." Klaus smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes before turning and looking at Kol, "you don't have to help," she whispered.

Kol shrugged, "I need some entertainment." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Jessie, Kol stop bloody kissing in my car or I'll kick you out." Klaus warned.

Jessie and Kol smirked at each other but otherwise stopped while Klaus glared at the road, Stefan smiled at Jessie until they reached the school.

Jessie opened her door and Kol was quickly beside her, "Abby just showed up." Stefan said after looking at his phone, "good at least this plan won't be an epic failure at all," Klaus said.

Kol kissed her cheek, "once all this drama is over, go somewhere with me?" Kol whispered while Stefan and Klaus talked.

Jessie looked at him before shaking her head, "I can't Kol. I can't leave, not now."

Kol frowned slightly, "you can't or you won't?" He asked coldly.

Jessie opened her mouth to say something but Kol shook his head walking over to Klaus. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "what's going on between you two?" Stefan asked talking about her and Kol.

Jessie looked at Kol who glanced at her with a cold look before he looked away, "he wants me to go away with him after all this Alaric stuff has been sorted out. I told him I can't and he thinks that I don't want to go away with him but I do. It's just… I don't know, everything is different from what it use to be." Jessie admitted.

Stefan sighed, "look Jessie, you have been through so much you deserve to be happy and have some normal stuff in your life. How do you feel about Kol?" Stefan asked and glanced at the Original.

"I love him Stefan, I know it's crazy seeing how I just got him back but I do…" Jessie replied honestly.

Stefan smiled, "then where's the problem? Some people might not like the idea of you and him but if your happy I don't see the problem."

Jessie smiled at Stefan and hugged him, "thanks Stefan."

"Anytime, Jessie. Hey Jeremy is here." Stefan said.

Jessie let go of him and went over to Jeremy and sat on the picnic table, "hey Jer, you alright?" She asked after looking at his ring.

He nodded his head, "I just want my sister back."

"You'll get her back, Jer." Jessie smiled, Jeremy returned the smile before Bonnie and Damon came over.

"Hand it over," Damon said.

"I'm not giving you my ring, let me do this." Jeremy said.

Jessie shook her head, "by my math you've been already killed once, possible twice wearing that thing and for some reason Bonnie can't start your heart and you do indeed die then before you know it we'll have another psycho alter-ego case on our hands which is bad so give me the ring," Damon said.

"This is my ring, Elena's my sister no one is going to fight harder for her than me." Jeremy argued.

"Fine be stubborn, try not to kill him will you." Damon said to Bonnie then walked over to Jessie.

"Look at this," Klaus said coming over with Kol and Stefan.

Jessie looked at Kol and he looked at her for a moment before looking away while Jessie rolled her eyes, "one big happy family," Klaus said.

"If I was part of your family, Nik I would shoot myself." Jessie smiled at him.

"You were nearly my sister-in-law, sweetheart," Klaus smirked and Stefan and Damon both looked at Jessie confused, "sister-in-law?" They asked together.

Jessie glared at Klaus, "oh she never told you? Oops." Klaus smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "ass," she looked at Kol who was smirking slightly, "another story for another time." Jessie dismissed ignoring the looks her friends gave her, "I was probably drunk when he asked me anyway," Jessie said with a smirk in Kol's direction. Kol glared slightly at her but said nothing.

"Drink this, it's my blood. It bridges us all together so when I stop Jeremy's heart we'll have the power to stop Alaric's we need to make a physical connection to his blood stream, a vein, artery something connected to his heart." Bonnie said as her blood was passed around.

Damon gave it to Jessie but she shook her head, "I'm not drinking it," Jessie shook her head.

"Come on, darling. Scared of a little blood?" Kol smirked. Jessie glared at him, "Bonnie do I have to drink it?" Jessie whined.

Bonnie nodded her head, "yeah, sorry Jessie."

Jessie groaned and took a sip of the blood before gagging and passed it to Kol who chuckled at Jessie.

"If one of us gets a clean shot take it the other four take him down." Stefan said and took a sip of the blood.

"Before we all walk through these doors lets get on the same page shall we." Klaus began, "I was the one who created your vampire bloodline therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life," he looked at Jessie who frowned a little, "and Caroline's life and of course Abby's life. Should anything go wrong."

"Or you're just lying to save your ass," Damon said.

"I'm not lying but go ahead call my bluff let the teacher kill me you will all be dead soon after," Klaus smirked and took a sip of the blood.

"Let's just get this over with," Stefan said, "shall we."

Jessie looked at Kol before shrugging and walking behind Stefan and Damon. Klaus walked behind her with Kol next to him and Jessie couldn't be bothered to listen to their conversation probably about her so Jessie went and walked next to Stefan and Damon.

"Sister-in-law?" Damon asked Jessie confused.

She sighed and Stefan laughed, "I was going to get married to Kol but Mikael killed me on the wedding day, ironic right?" Jessie muttered.

Stefan and Damon both looked at each other before Stefan said, "you are not allowed to get married until you are 30. No complaining." Stefan said sternly. Jessie rolled her eyes at them both, protective vampires.

"Look after yourself, ok?" Damon asked. Jessie nodded her head before looking at Kol quickly then she ran into the school and heard Alaric's cry of pain before seeing Carolin run out of his classroom, "Jessie?" Caroline whispered shocked. Jessie quickly hugged her and looked behind her, "go, it's going to be ok," Jessie said and pushed Caroline over to Klaus before Jessie went and walked slowly towards Alaric's classroom.

Jessie took a deep breath before someone grabbed her hand, "thinking of going without me?" Kol whispered.

Jessie rolled her eyes before suddenly Elena came flying out of the classroom and hit the lockers. Jessie froze wondering how Alaric hasn't seen them and she carefully watched Alaric and gave Elena a wink.

"I should kill you, I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart," Alaric said harshly.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" Kol asked and let go of Jessie's hand.

Alaric turned and looked at Kol before looking at Jessie, "Jessie Lockwood, you are one of the worse offenders along with Elena, falling in love with an Original? How pathetic." Alaric spat.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "oh do shut up. Your voice is annoying me." Jessie smiled innocently before Stefan and Damon came and pinned Alaric down, Kol just watched them with an amused expression, "do it now," Damon groaned out but Alaric suddenly snapped his neck and did the same to Stefan.

Kol's amused expression was wiped off his face when Alaric started to come towards him, "come on, mate. You really want to do this?" Kol asked.

Alaric said nothing but Jessie pushed Alaric out of the way from Kol and Alaric fell to the ground. He quickly got back up and glared at the girl, "leave him alone," Jessie growled.

Kol smirked at Jessie before looking at Alaric, "do what the lady says, mate."

Klaus suddenly came and made a connection to Alaric's heart while Kol held him down and Jessie took one arm as well, Alaric groaned in pain and Jessie tried to forget about him being her history teacher someone they cared about. The Alaric they knew was gone.

Alaric snapped Klaus' wrist before getting out of Kol's and Jessie's grip he threw Klaus and Kol away, he grabbed Jessie holding the stake to her heart. Jessie froze and stared at Alaric in shock, "stop! Let her go or I'll kill myself!" Elena said.

Jessie turned her head and saw Kol and Klaus glaring at Alaric, well this was a turn of events.

"Put it down Elena," Alaric said.

"Why because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal so she tied your life to a human one, mine. That way you only have one lifespan to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone so when I die you die to, that's it, it has to be." Elena said.

Jessie groaned as the stake stabbed her chest slightly, "you're wrong," Alaric growled.

"Am I?" Elena asked and started to cut her neck.

Jessie winced, "stop, stop, stop!" Alaric shouted and Kol kicked Alaric off Jessie before grabbing her and taking her away while Klaus took Elena.

* * *

Kol took Jessie to her house and quickly up to her room and checked her over, "so now you care?" Jessie laughed.

Kol growled at her and bared his fangs, "I always care, Jessie. I just don't show it."

Jessie ran her hands through his thick brown hair and tugged it slightly making him smirk, "I heard your conversation with the Salvatore, I'm quite touched, darling."

Jessie tugged his hair harder and he laughed, "I hate you," Jessie said and sat up in her bed.

Kol smirked and was quickly sat next to her kissing her cheek, "of course you do, darling," he chuckled.

Jessie rolled her eyes before climbing on top of him and sighed, "I can't believe how much things have changed." Jessie said.

Kol placed his hands on her waist and tilted his head slightly, "for the better or worse?" Kol murmured.

Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck, "some for the better, because I got to see you again and I can talk, then the rest is kind of for the worse, my dad is dead, so is my best friend…"

Kol nodded his head, "hmm," he murmured.

Jessie lifted his head up and kissed his lips, he smirked and bit down on her lip again drawing blood.

Kol looked at her with a smirk before claiming her lips with his own. Jessie ran her fingers down his muscled chest, Kol took his jacket off of Jessie and threw it to the floor before flipping them back over he went to lift her long purple sleeve t-shirt off her but her phone started to ring. Kol groaned and bared his fangs annoyed.

Jessie giggled before getting her phone out of her jeans pocket and flipped her and Kol back over, "hello?" Jessie asked.

"_Stop making out with Kol and get outside your brother and I are waiting for you, we're going to Elena's. Also Ty might go in and kill Kol._" Caroline said and Jessie heard growling in the background.

She giggled, "ok Care. I'll be down in a minute, what we celebrating?" Jessie asked and got off Kol and slipped his huge jacket on her. Kol pouted at her and stood up before getting his shirt on.

"_I'll tell you when we get to Elena's. I would hurry up if I were you- Tyler stop it. She's fine! Tyler stop being so protective, Jessie is growing up._" Caroline yelled to Tyler.

Jessie giggled before kissing Kol on the lips quickly, "see you later, get out of here before Alaric comes looking for you," she mouthed to him. Kol smirked before jumping out of her window and Jessie hung up on Caroline before running a hand through her hair and sorting her clothes out then Jessie saw a package on her dresser. She frowned before going over to it and saw a note saying _just in case my little brother gets out of hand, heres a little present sweetheart -Klaus_

Jessie frowned again before unwrapping the package and saw some white oak ash with a silver dagger. Huh… thanks hormonal hybrid, guess he out that there before the whole trying to take down Alaric. Jessie ran downstairs and outside and got into Caroline's car.

Caroline smiled at her with a secretive look, "hey sweetie, have fun?"

Tyler growled and started to drive Caroline's car while Jessie giggled but nodded her head.

"Too much fun if you ask me," Tyler muttered and parked outside Elena's house, "that's why we didn't ask you, honey," Caroline smiled and kissed Tyler's cheek before getting out and hooked arms with Jessie going into Elena's house.

"So what's happened since we failed to immobilise Alaric?" Jessie asked when she saw Matt and Bonnie also Jeremy.

"Well we desiccated Klaus instead. He was trying to drain Elena of all her blood so Alaric died as well, but we kind of killed Klaus. So we're celebrating." Caroline explained.

Jessie nodded her head and let out a sigh of relief, finally Klaus was gone but she tried to ignore the pang of guilt inside her, she use to be friends with Klaus but he has done so much damage to them was it wrong for her to feel happy about him finally being out of her life?

* * *

Jessie helped Matt set up the drinks, "you ok?" Matt asked her.

Jessie smiled at him, "yeah why wouldn't I be?" Jessie asked.

He shrugged, "they told me what happened with you and Alaric."

"It's fine, I didn't get hurt." Jessie smiled before they heard Elena come inside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked.

Jessie took some chips from the bowl, "welcome to our victory party," Caroline grinned.

"What victory? We failed, Alaric's still out there." Elena said confused.

"We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it," Bonnie explained. "Finally the hormonal hybrid is gone," Jessie grinned, Elena laughed at her.

"I've got to be honest, I'm a little pissed that none of you let me help take down Original brother number two," Matt said.

Jessie giggled at him and ate some more chips that Tyler had poured into the bowl, "yeah he would have taken you right down to the hospital bro," Tyler answered and Jessie giggled again.

"Please I'm more stealth than that, I'm like a ninja." Matt grinned and wrapped an arm around Jessie as well.

"Yeah you wish," Jeremy said, "you drunk already Blondie?" Jessie teased Matt, "hell no, curls," Matt grinned.

Bonnie gave Jessie a shot as well and Jessie grinned innocently at Tyler who poured salt onto her hand, "alright let's drink." Caroline grinned.

"I do not condone this by the way, for the both of you," Elena said looked at Jeremy and Jessie.

"Yeah Jessie, only this once," Tyler said.

Jessie smiled innocently.

"You survived Klaus, make an exception. You can go back to being responsible tomorrow," Jeremy smiled.

"Ok," Elena smiled.

"Hang on, do you guys hear that?" Tyler asked, Jessie frowned confused, "that is the sound of a Klaus free life." Tyler smiled.

Jessie grinned and laughed with everyone else, "to a Klaus free life, and to all of you, my family. Cheers." Elena said and held her shot glass up.

"Cheers," everyone repeated before drinking their shots.

Jessie grinned at all her friends before getting some food and drinking a soda while chatting to all her friends about anything.

* * *

"Jessie we're going to my place, you up for coming?" Caroline asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah Kol will probably be pissed about his brother being desiccated I can't be bothered to deal with it."

Tyler ruffled her hair and Jessie grinned at her brother before getting into Caroline's car and they drove to Caroline's house.

"Hey Care can I use your shower?" Jessie asked.

Caroline nodded her head, "yeah sure. You need any clothes? I've still got Megan's clothes."

Jessie shook her head with a small smile, "I'll be fine. Thanks." Jessie went to the bathroom and turned the shower on before looking the door.

She got a quick shower before changing back into her skinny jeans and long sleeved shirt also Kol's hoodie. She used Caroline's hairbrush and brushed her hair before pulling the hood up and then she went back into the living room and sat down with Tyler and Caroline to watch a film. Hopefully they can have a peaceful night. But obviously, not because Jessie's phone went off and it was Jeremy telling her that Elena was in hospital. Brilliant.

* * *

**A/N: sooooo favourite bit? Two reviews please before the next one! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one is kind of sad, I cried because Alaric died :( sad times. Ok till next time my lovelies, be safe.**


	50. The Departed

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 48**

**A/N: woooooooooooow thank you all I love reading all your thoughts on my story! Ok she will be turning in a wolf again soon, I believe it's the episode where Rebekah has her party in Season 4, I'm trying to space it out so when she turns again it will be around late November? As she turned late October for the first time. Anyway moving on... I cried writing this chapter... it was quite sad. You will probably hate me, maybe, for what Jessie does to Kol but I felt like it was needed. In season 4 there will be some Klaus/Jessie become friends again so don't worry they won't like hate each other forever! Here we go... sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**The Departed**

* * *

"Couch, now."Jessie ordered.

"I'm fine, I just… I want something to eat first," Elena said.

"We're on it. As soon as we make sure that no ones lurking in the closets," Tyler said and nodded to Matt before they started to check the house.

"Alright, couch, now." Caroline urged and took Elena over to the couch while Jessie went through the cupboards trying to find something that she could make Elena without giving her food poison.

"I told you I'm fine." Elena replied.

"The doctor says rest, you rest and I wouldn't argue with Caroline, Elena." Jessie smirked slightly before getting out something for a sandwich.

"Now what can I get you? Do you want some tea? Maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep." Caroline smiled, "I know I'm being smothering it's what I do." Caroline said and Jessie smiled at the older girl before getting a soda out of the fridge for herself and began to drink it, "no it's, it's nice," Elena smiled.

"I'm thinking maybe tea with vodka," Caroline said and they all laughed at her.

* * *

"She's out like a light," Jessie said as she took Elena's coffee mug into the kitchen.

Caroline smiled at the younger girl before Jessie yawned, "hey you're tired as well. Go to Jeremy's room and try and get some rest, I'll come and wake you if something pops up." Caroline said. Jessie looked at Elena before nodding her head and ran a hand through her hair, "yeah sure," Jessie mumbled and passed Tyler who came downstairs, "where you going cutie?" Tyler asked.

"To Jer's room, I'm sleepy," Jessie smiled and Tyler chuckled before kissing his sister's forehead, "alright, sleep well," Tyler said and Jessie smiled at him before walking upstairs and going to Jeremy's room.

She managed to close her eyes and was about to sleep when her phone went off, "ugh," Jessie groaned before picking up, "hello?" She asked sleepily.

"_Beautiful, come outside the Gilbert house I need a word with you about my beloved brother,_" Kol said.

Jessie groaned, "go away, Kol. I'm sleepy," Jessie replied.

He chuckled, "_come outside or I'll repeat what Nik did this morning._"

Jessie rolled her eyes before sitting up and she hung up on him, "ass," she muttered and sighed before getting out of Jeremy's bed and opened up the window she looked around before jumping out and landing a little softer than when she last jumped out a window.

Kol was soon by her side and he smirked at her, "morning sleeping beauty," Kol smiled.

Jessie elbowed his chest before he took her hand and pulled her away from the Gilbert household, "Kol what about Alaric?" Jessie asked.

Kol shrugged, "what can he do to me?"

"Kol he has a white oak stake, you ass." Jessie smacked his head with her free hand.

"Ow? Stop hitting me, beautiful. He wouldn't dare come near my handsome face," Kol said cheekily, Jessie rolled her eyes, "anyway my brother. Your witch seemed to have desiccated him instead. I'm going to need her to undo that."

Jessie shook her head, "no way, Kol. You don't know how long we have been waiting to get rid of him. No way will we bring him back. Also remember be daggered you for a century! Come on, not like you don't want to get him back for that."

Kol rolled his eyes, "darling, I love how you think I care what you think. And I do… but it will be on my terms, not yours, beautiful."

Jessie glared at him, "if you are just going to piss me off, I'm going." Jessie began to walk away but Kol held her hand tighter and pulled her into his chest.

"You are staying with me," Kol murmured and kissed her cheek.

Jessie rolled her eyes and elbowed him again in the chest, "I need to get back to Elena's. Look you need to get out of here before Alaric finds you."

Kol smirked slightly, "nice to know that you care darling."

Jessie shook her head, "I don't care Kol, now go," Jessie smirked slightly.

Kol rolled his eyes and kissed her lips quickly, "I love you," he murmured and leaned his forehead against Jessie's.

"I love you too, now get out of here," Jessie said. He kissed her one last time before leaving.

* * *

Jessie smiled before running back to Elena's house and walked through the door and was shocked to see Elijah and Stefan.

"What did I miss?" Jessie asked confused.

"While you were seeing your Romeo, Elijah came by. Tyler and Caroline left to see their mothers, they wanted you to stay here in case one of the Originals come and you know, get you for leverage." Stefan filled in.

Jessie shot him a dirty look, "he's not my Romeo, Stefie but nice to see you Eli'." Jessie grinned at the Original who smiled back.

"You too, Jessica." Elijah smiled.

"So why are you here?" Jessie asked confused and went over to the fridge and got a soda out, if she isn't going to get any sleep she might as well use fizzy drinks to keep her awake. Everyone just needs to be prepared for a hyper Jessie.

"I'm here to propose a deal with Elena," Elijah replied.

Jessie nodded her head slowly and drunk her soda, "huh let me guess it involves you getting your hormonal hybrid brother back?" Jessie asked.

Stefan gave her a look, she shrugged, "what? Not my fault he's hormonal," Jessie muttered.

Elijah chuckled before Jessie's phone began ringing, she sighed and answered it, "hello?" She asked.

"_Jessie, it's Ty. This is important, I need you to listen carefully, get a hold of Kol and I need you to get out of town._" Tyler said seriously.

Jessie frowned and knew that Elijah and Stefan were both probably listening to the conversation, "Ty why? What's going on?" Jessie asked concerned.

She heard him sigh, "_Alaric told the council about me, Caroline and you. We need to get out of Mystic Falls. I'm packing mine and Caroline's stuff, mom is packing yours, be here in the next 10 minutes and then you need to get out of town as quick as possible, just go stay in Denver or something. But make sure that you are with someone, I don't care if it's Kol just as long as he looks after you._" Tyler explained.

Jessie felt her worry increase and she frowned, "ok fine, yeah I'll get a hold of Kol. I'll see you soon." Then Jessie hung up and looked at Stefan and Elijah while Elena and Matt both looked at her confused.

"I need to get out of town, Alaric outed me, Ty and Care to the council," Jessie explained quickly and sighed a little. So much drama.

Elena looked at her concerned, "yeah sure, hey we'll update you about anything," Elena said.

Jessie nodded her head giving her a small smile before hugging the older girl then hugging Matt, "look after yourself, curls," Matt whispered and kissed her head.

Jessie smiled at Stefan and Elijah before quickly leaving the house and called Kol.

"_Darling, miss me already?_" Kol's cheeky voice asked.

Jessie rolled her eyes as she ran back to her house, "shut up, ass. Hey look where are you?"

"_I'm still at my brothers house, why?_" Kol asked.

Jessie sighed, "looks like I'm going to take you up on your offer to leave town."

Kol smirked, "_I knew you couldn't resist my good charm and amazing looks for long. Where shall I meet you?_"

"My house, ten minutes," Jessie said as she got to her front door.

"_Of course, darling, see you soon,_" and then Kol hung up.

"Mom?" Jessie asked as she put her phone in her pocket.

"In your room," Carol shouted from upstairs.

Jessie ran upstairs and went straight to her bedroom and saw her mom packing some stuff, "hi sweetie, Tyler tell you?" Carol asked.

Jessie nodded her head and went over to her shelves and got her journal and sketch book and put it in her bag with her camera, "yeah… where he is and Care?" Jessie asked and checked through the two bags that her mother had already packed.

"Tyler has gone to Caroline's to get her things, heres some cash that I pulled together and Liz is getting you all some new identifications, you need to get out of here before the council come looking for you. Alaric has them after Klaus then they are coming after you," Carol said quickly.

"Ok… it's going to be ok mom," Jessie reassured her mom.

Carol sighed, "I'm meant to be the one telling you that not the other way around. Are you going with Kol?"

Jessie nodded her head with a smile on her face, "yeah, hey mom I know that you need me gone but I need to help my friends…I'll be fine and after that I'll be gone," suddenly the doorbell rang.

Carol nodded her head though before giving a smile then going downstairs and answering it. Jessie sighed and quickly got the dagger and white ash and got some ash on the dagger and hid it behind her back while Kol came into her room with a smirk, "hello beautiful, I heard that you said that you were going to stay and help your friends. Sorry, darling but that isn't happening," Kol smiled.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "I knew you would say that, but I don't have a choice Kol. They are my family, I'm looking after them."

Kol chuckled and walked towards Jessie, Jessie turned slightly and he followed her in a circle before turning his back to her and he looked through the photo album.

"Hmm… sorry darling but it's not happening," Kol said smirking, "now where are we off to first? England maybe? We can go to our waterfall. Or what about New Orleans?"

Jessie took a deep breath before stabbing him in the back with the dagger, he groaned, "sorry but I need to make sure my friends are safe," Jessie said while Kol fell to the ground his body and face greying. Jessie waited after a few minutes before stepping away from him leaving him laying on the floor with a dagger in his back. Jessie sighed, "sorry Kol," she before closed her bedroom door and ran downstairs and saw her mother.

"Whatever you do, leave the dagger in Kol, I need to go," Jessie said quickly and left before her mother had a chance to answer.

* * *

Jessie's phone began to ring and saw that it was Rebekah, "hello?" Jessie asked.

"_Jessie! I was wondering if you want to come a little trip with me to see my desiccated brother,_" Rebekah said.

Jessie smirked a little, "yes I would, where are you?"

"_Outside your house,_" Rebekah answered then a car pulled up.

Jessie hung up the phone and quickly got into the passenger seat and Rebekah sped off down the road, "Elena made a deal with Elijah, we get Klaus' body and we don't kill Elena," Rebekah said.

Jessie looked at the blonde Original, "and I take it that you don't like the deal?"

Rebekah shook her head, "I don't want to run anymore but Elijah made the deal, we need to respect it. After I've got the body I'm leaving, me, Kol and Elijah will keep Alaric following us until Elena dies."

"Yeah about Kol… I daggered him," Jessie admitted with a blush on her cheeks.

Rebekah looked at her before laughing a little, "why am I not surprised? How come?"

"He wouldn't let me stay to look after my friends, I needed him out of the way," Jessie answered.

Rebekah smirked, "he will be pissed at you. Luckily it's you and not anyone else, otherwise he would kill them."

"Yet he won't kill me even though he tells me that he will," Jessie smirked.

Rebekah laughed, "he loves you Jessie, and Kol doesn't like to show any kind of emotion but he does for you."

Jessie smiled, "aren't I lucky?" She joked.

* * *

Rebekah pulled into a warehouse and the Original and werewolf both got out before going into the lift that played that cheesy lift music, Jessie and Rebekah both shared a look at the music before the lift dinged and they got out.

"Damon," Rebekah called.

"Damon where are you?" Jessie asked.

Jessie looked around before her and Rebekah began to walk down the isles, "Damon this isn't funny," Rebekah said.

They carried on walking looking at the numbers on the storage lockers and saw that some of them were open, the two girls shared a look before someone covered both their mouths and pulled them into a body.

"Rebekah, JJ shh," Damon whispered so quietly.

Jessie nodded her head slightly and tried breathing as quietly as possible without stopping breathing, "we need to get the body out of here," Damon whispered, "Ric is here."

The two girls nodded before Damon took Jessie's hand and disappeared before reappearing next to a locker, Jessie closed her eyes to stop the dizziness before Damon ripped the lock off it and opened it silently.

Rebekah, Damon and Jessie both pulled the coffin out, Damon left the girls to move the coffin while he shut the door and they quickly moved silently towards a car when suddenly Alaric appeared in front of them.

Jessie looked at history teacher in panic as he slammed Rebekah's head against the car before throwing her to the ground, Damon went over to Alaric but Alaric kicked him in the stomach. Jessie watched him fall and saw Alaric open the coffin door before she lunged forward and pushed Alaric out of the way and onto the floor. Alaric quickly stood up and laughed at Jessie, "you really are pathetic, Jessie, siding with the vampires over the humans. You are a disgrace," he smirked.

Jessie gulped down her tears and shrugged, "oh shut up, Alaric." She muttered and aimed a punch to his head but he blocked it and twisted her arm back and they all heard a snap before Alaric kicked Jessie onto the floor making her face smash against the cold ground and blood start to pour from her nose and her busted up lip, "oh bloody hell," she muttered and groaned in pain at her broken arm before sitting up slowly and watched as Alaric shoved the white oak stake into Klaus' body.

"No!" Rebekah shouted and stood up so did Damon, "no!" Damon and Jessie both yelled.

Jessie stood up slowly watching Damon hold Rebekah back while she cried, Jessie felt tears fall from her eyes and she went to go over to Alaric ignoring the broken arm and bloodied face but Damon grabbed her good arm and pulled her over to him, "no! No! Nik!" Rebekah and Jessie both shouted together as they tried getting out of Damon's grip.

Alaric took the stake out of the burning body before closing the coffin and Jessie glared at Alaric with all the hate that she felt for him in that moment, "next," Alaric said indicating to Rebekah.

"Run, run," Damon said Rebekah and pushed her away.

Rebekah looked at Jessie through her tears but Jessie shook her head and Rebekah quickly left.

Alaric growled and threw Jessie and Damon both to the ground again before disappearing.

Damon quickly went over to Jessie, "hey JJ, this isn't going to hurt," Damon said and snapped her arm again making her cry out in pain as he put it back in the right place for it to heal properly, "I lied, hey are you ok?" Damon asked her.

Jessie looked at Damon and shook her head, "no… no I'm not Damon… he's dead and he's your bloodline and…" realisation dawned on Jessie, "my brother… oh my god Tyler," Jessie cried as she got pulled into Damon's chest.

"I'm so sorry… but there isn't enough time to get you back to Mystic Falls," Damon whispered.

Jessie seemed to stop crying and nodded her head numbly before getting her phone out and walking away from Damon while he called Stefan, "_Jessie? Why you calling?_" Tyler asked confused.

Jessie gave a small smile, "hey Ty…" her voice came out croaked and hoarse from all the shouting and crying, "I just… I just wanted to hear you voice."

"_What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying? I swear if Kol did anything I will kill him,_" Tyler growled.

Jessie gave a breathy laugh as tears glistened in her eyes once again, "no… no he didn't do anything, I just wanted to tell you that I love you," Jessie said softly.

"_I love you too cutie, what's brought this on?_" Tyler asked giving a small laugh.

"Nothing… I just wanted to tell you," Jessie smiled a little but it was gone when she saw Alaric, "I need to go, bye Ty."

Jessie quickly hung up and put her phone in her pocket, "I see you're still pissed," Damon said and Jessie went and stood next to him.

"I take it 'Bekah gave you the slip," Jessie said smirking a little.

Before Alaric suddenly appeared in front of them and punched Damon in the face then did the same to Jessie, "ok I'm going to beat my teacher up, fantastic," Jessie muttered and quickly stood up with her werewolf speed before punching Alaric back and Damon came and quickly kicked him in the stomach.

Damon held Alaric by the arms behind his back while Jessie went and kicked Alaric when her phone began to ring, "hello?" Jessie asked as she used her free hand to hit Alaric in the face and Damon head butted Alaric in the back of the head.

"_Jessie… I'm so… so sorry,_" Caroline cried.

Jessie tensed up and took a deep breath before kicking Alaric once again.

"I know… I know Care… I just… is he gone?" Jessie asked quietly while Damon and Alaric had a fight.

"_Yeah he is… I'm so sorry Jessie, look when you get back to Mystic Falls we'll leave together yeah?_" Caroline asked crying.

Jessie saw Damon getting beaten up by Alaric and bit her lip to keep from crying again, "yeah… I just… I need to go," Jessie said quickly and hung up before putting her phone in her pocket again and went over to punch Alaric again but he pushed her to the ground next to Damon.

"You two not going to fight back?" Alaric asked.

"You are kind of invincible Ric," Damon muttered.

Jessie nodded her head in agreement as blood kept coming down from her nose, she probably looked like a mess, "and you are my history teacher," Jessie mumbled.

"Don't call me that," he kicked Damon in the side making Jessie wince and try and get up but her ribs were killing.

"We're not friends," Alaric said.

"We were," Damon answered.

Alaric rolled his eyes, "well our friendship was part of the problem, it's what kept me weak which is why it took so long for the real me to break through, and now I'm going to break you… both of you," Alaric said and hit Jessie with the stake before doing the same to Damon.

Jessie groaned as her head smashed against the ground, "I hate this," Jessie spat out some blood before getting to her feet quickly and holding Alaric's hands behind his back while Damon stood up and repeatedly punched him before Alaric flipped Jessie over and then punched Damon, Jessie groaned again as she made contact with the ground before quickly standing up and her vision blackening before she closed her eyes then opened them again and glared at Alaric while he pushed Damon to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Damon asked.

Alaric shook his head, "not quite," he said and went to stake Damon but Damon kicked him and Jessie got up and went over to Alaric and punched him once again.

Alaric tried to stake Jessie and Damon but they blocked him before Alaric groaned, "what's happening?" Alaric asked as he began to fall to the ground with him leaning against Damon and Jessie.

Jessie looked at him in shock, "no… Ric… Ric," Jessie said panicked and tried shaking him as his body greyed up.

Jessie looked at him before she started to cry again, "no… you can't be dead… please don't be dead," Damon said looking at Jessie and she saw tears in his eyes.

"But… if he's dead… that means…" Jessie said slowly.

Jessie and Damon quickly stood up, Damon grabbed Klaus' coffin and put it in the back of the car, Jessie got help with Damon and they put Alaric's body in the car as well before quickly getting into the car and driving back to Mystic Falls as fast as Damon could go.

* * *

Jessie looked in the rearview mirror and saw her face covered in blood and tears, her eyes were red and puffy also a black eye was starting to come but that would be gone within a few hours. She ran a hand through her bloodied and knotted hair and looked at Damon who was concentrated on the road, "Damon… why us?" Jessie asked quietly as she felt tears sting her eyes again, her brother was dead, Klaus was dead, and now so was Alaric and Elena.

Damon looked at the younger girl and sighed, "I don't know JJ… I really don't know, where do you want me to drop you off?" He asked quietly.

Jessie shrugged, "my house I guess… I can't tell my mom… she doesn't need to know. I'll get my stuff then leave," she said missing out the part about Kol being daggered.

Damon nodded his head stiffly, "are you going to be ok?" He asked as they quickly arrived back in Mystic Falls and he went straight to her house.

Jessie looked at him, "I don't think that I'll ever be ok again," she said honestly and took one last look at the coffin and Alaric before getting out and running into her house. She ran straight upstairs and saw that Kol was still daggered, Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she couldn't be bothered to deal with pissed off Original tonight so she went to the spare room after grabbing some clothes.

She got into the shower and washed away all the blood before she leaned against the cold tiled wall. Suddenly everything came crashing down on her, she felt tears fall from her eyes blending with the water as she fell down in the shower holding her head in her hands just crying about everything that has happened. She didn't want this life, but she got it. Now her brother was dead. He shouldn't be dead. He promised that he would never leave her again but he did… he's gone… forever.

* * *

Jessie quietly snuck into her dads old office, now her moms, and found a bottle of bourbon. She went back up to the spare room and undid the lid before taking a sip, "here's to you Ric… I miss you buddy," Jessie mumbled and drunk from the bottle, "and for the hormonal hybrid."

* * *

**A/N: the tears are real :( omg I miss Ric already... ok moving on... AHHHHHH SEASON 4 AHHHHHHHH IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT AND OMG YYYYYAAAYYYYYY OK TWO REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. WHAT WAS YOUR FAVOURITE BIT? GOOD? BAD? GIVE UP? REVIEW PLEASE TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES, BE SAFE.**


	51. Growing Pains

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 49**

**A/N: thank you sooooo much! Ok cerysclark Jessie is portrayed by Lily Collins but her hair is like Katherine's but bronze :) ok moving on... here we go, Seaosn 4 ahhhhh! More stuff with be happening to just Jessie, don't worry not everything will always be about Elena this season will show that :) sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Growing Pains**

* * *

"Jessie? Jessie?" A voice called and shook Jessie awake.

Jessie groaned and opened her eyes groggily and saw Caroline standing beside her bed shaking her awake, "yeah?" she asked.

"Hey, honey, we need to go," Caroline said quickly. Jessie nodded her head sleepily and ran a hand through her hair before getting up, Caroline threw her some clothes before leaving so she could get change. Jessie changed into the clothes of grey skinny jeans with a plain light blue t-shirt also one of Kol's jackets, please can Caroline not have pulled the dagger out. Jessie quickly went into the hallway and saw Caroline holding her bags as well as her own, "why is Kol daggered?" Caroline asked confused.

Jessie walked into her room and saw that Kol was still there, she breathed out a sigh of relief before grabbing her hair brush and brushing her hair, "I needed to help our friends yesterday, he wouldn't let me go," Jessie answered.

Caroline smiled a little, "you two have a weird relationship, hey I'll go put these in the car, I'll be outside," then she left.

Jessie nodded her head before looking at Kol and went to pull the dagger out but heard Caroline give a small groan of pain, good thing for supernatural hearing. Jessie left Kol and quickly went downstairs and saw the council holding a limp Caroline.

Pastor Young then looked at Jessie and she looked at him in fear, "get her as well, Alaric said she's a werewolf," Pastor Young said after a few moments. Jessie went to run back upstairs to get her mom but someone grabbed her legs and pulled her down the stairs, making a loud thump. Jessie went to scream for her mother but her head was smashed against the stairs making her black out instantly.

* * *

The next time she woke up she was in a barn with Stefan and Rebekah.

"Jessie?" Stefan coughed.

Jessie groaned in pain and looked at the vampire, "Stefan? What's going on?" She asked confused and coughed as well.

"The council… they've got us locked up here," Stefan answered and Jessie nodded her head coughing again and wiped some blood away from her nose.

"It really isn't my week," Jessie muttered.

Stefan gave a small smile, "I think they have vervain and wolfsbane in the vents."

Jessie nodded her head again coughing, "bloody council, thanks Ric, love you too," she muttered and leaned her head back against the wall trying to keep her breathing even and not breath in too much wolfsbane.

* * *

After Carol got back to her house she got her phone out and called Jessie but her phone kept ringing and ringing until going to voicemail, Carol sighed before talking to Tyler then she tried calling Jessie once again. Carol went upstairs into Jessie's room and was shocked to see that Kol was still daggered but she also saw Jessie's phone. Carol frowned a little before placing her hands on the dagger and pulled it from his back. She went downstairs and got a blood bag from the freezer and went to go back upstairs but Kol appeared in front of her looking pissed off, "where is Jessie?" He asked annoyed.

"They took her… the council… they might be at Pastor Young's farm," Carol said slowly and handed the blood bag over.

Kol quickly drunk from it and Carol turned her gaze away, it was horrible. Kol smirked a little feeling more refreshed before nodding his head, "where is the farm?" Kol asked.

* * *

Somebody brought in Elena who was knocked out and Jessie frowned confused, "Elena? I thought she was dead," Jessie coughed out.

Stefan looked at the werewolf but didn't answer when Elena started to wake up.

"Thought I killed you," Rebekah said.

Jessie frowned and sat up going over to the bars and looked at Elena who was in the cell opposite her.

"Where am I?" Elena asked confused.

Jessie looked at her, "they thought you were a vampire so they stuck you in here with us," Jessie said and coughed again, "I'm not even a bloody vampire."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

Jessie looked at Stefan who was in the cell next to Elena's, "Elena I'm right here, you ok?" Stefan gasped out.

Elena stood up slowly but fell back down again, "Stefan… I didn't feed," Elena said quietly.

Jessie looked at her shocked but now understood, she died with vampire blood in her system.

"Ah I see what's going on here," Rebekah said, "you died with vampire blood in your system and you forgot to feed and now you're locked up here without a drop of human blood inside. Now that is a problem."

"Just ignore her," Jessie said after giving Rebekah a glare, she is the reason that Elena could die again.

"Has anyone done the math or shall I?" Rebekah asked, "let's see you've got less than three hours to feed or I get to watch you die all over again, my day just got a whole lot better."

Elena tried pulling the bars off, Jessie coughed again before trying to kick the bars off her cell but she felt too tired and drained, I guess loosing people you love and care about and always breathing in poison will do that to you.

Jessie fell backwards and just lied on the floor coughing, "I'm going to murder the whole bloody council," Jessie mumbled and closed her eyes.

"Stefan… Stefan somethings happening," Elena said standing up.

Jessie opened her eyes slowly and sat up and saw Elena standing up holding onto something in mid-air, what the bloody hell.

Then suddenly it was like what was holding her up had let go and she fell against the bars again, "Elena?" Jessie asked concerned and tried kicking the cells bars down ignoring the aching pain her whole body gave.

"Stefan…" Elena croaked out.

Jessie stopped kicking the bars and just laid back down on the ground with her hands on her stomach breathing deeply and coughing.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"I don't have time… I need blood… I'm dying," Elena said.

Jessie bit her lip to keep from crying again, wasn't she emotional.

"You are not going to die, Elena," Jessie coughed out.

Elena shook her head before Stefan started yelling, "hey! Anyone? Hey!" He shouted as he stood up.

Jessie tried sitting up again but fell backwards feeling completely drained, "would you shut up," Rebekah groaned.

"You think we're afraid of you?" Stefan said and pulled on the bars.

The barn doors opened and Jessie sat up once again and managed to stay up and watched what was happening.

"You want more vervain? Or wolfsbane?" The man asked glaring at Jessie as well, Jessie rolled her eyes, "keep it down." He said.

"Listen to me, Elena's going to die if you don't get her out of here," Stefan said.

"Sorry, not my problem," the man replied and Stefan pulled the bars.

Jessie slowly stood up, "she's innocent, let her out," Jessie said.

The man looked at Jessie before walking away, "let her out!" Jessie and Stefan both shouted pulling on the bars the man shot Jessie in the stomach with wooden bullets making her fall to the ground gasping in pain, "stop it!" Elena croaked out.

Jessie hissed in agony as blood began to seep through her t-shirt quickly, "I said let her out!" Stefan shouted and the man shot him twice before leaving.

Jessie groaned again as the blood carried on coming out of her stomach, "for crying out loud!" Jessie yelled and closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain.

* * *

Rebekah looked at Jessie concerned before looking at Stefan and sighing, she needed to help Jessie she would die… werewolves don't heal as quickly as vampires.

* * *

Jessie lifted the t-shirt up slowly and saw her whole stomach covered in blood, she gagged a little before trying to get the bullet out but hissed in pain and banged her feet against the ground giving a sound of frustration, "Jessie… pull the bullet out," Stefan said after he finished pulling his out.

Jessie glared a little, "I would… if I could bloody see it, Stefan." She growled her eyes flashing to her dangerous yellow/amber.

Stefan looked at the young girl concerned, she needs the bullet out now before she dies, "Elena… you still with me?" Stefan asked but kept his eyes on Jessie seeing her trying to get the bullet out but couldn't and she gave another groan of annoyance.

"Yeah… I'm here…" Elena croaked out, "I'm ok."

Stefan shook his head, "no you're not. And I can hear your breathing- Jessie just pull it out!" Stefan said to the werewolf, Jessie didn't even bother trying to stop the tears as she laid on the ground breathing deeply, "I can't…" Jessie cried.

Stefan sighed, "Damon was right… you should of fed this morning, I'm so sorry," Stefan said to Elena while he kept looking at Jessie, she needed the bullet out now.

"Don't be…you had hope, that is all I ever wanted you to have and you had it," Elena said.

"I love you so much," Stefan said.

Elena breathed in deeply, "do you know why I was even on that bridge? I was coming back for you Stefan… I had to choose and I picked you because I love you, no matter what happens… it's the best choice that I ever made, god it sucks that I can't see you right now," Elena said putting her hand against the wall.

Jessie took a shaky breath and tried getting the bullet out again but the pain was too much so she just laid back and tried not to think too much about it, hopefully they would get out soon. Probably not.

"I'm smiling," Stefan answered.

Elena nodded her head, "me too," Elena said and her hand fell down from the wall.

* * *

"So what we just storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt asked Damon.

Damon looked at him and went to answer but someone beat him to it, "no we don't need weapons, mate, just bait," Kol said before biting Matt in the neck.

Damon frowned and looked at Kol confused, "what are you doing here?" Damon asked and pulled Matt over to him while looked at Kol.

"Oh you know… enjoying the countryside, getting a little snack, also the council took my girl, I need her back," Kol answered with a smirk and bloodied lips.

Matt fell to the ground holding his neck, "yoo hoo anybody home?" Damon called, "two big bad vampires out here."

Kol smirked a little and glared at the Pastor Young as he went to the door, "let him go the boys innocent," Pastor Young said.

"Well that's the point, give me Stefan, Elena and Jessie then he's all yours," Damon answered.

"Come on Pastor, you know I'll kill him, I want to kill him," Kol said baring his teeth, he could feel that Jessie was in pain and possibly could die, he didn't have time for games.

"Go away you are not invited inside and I'm not coming out!" Pastor Young shouted from the door.

* * *

Jessie began to cough up blood as well, "come on Jessie," Stefan said quietly.

Jessie groaned in pain again, "it's too bloody hard!" She muttered before two men walked through carrying more wolfsbane and vervain, what ass's.

"I got this, bring the other two in," the man from earlier said before another one left.

Jessie coughed up more blood and closed her eyes, "excuse me, hello sir," Rebekah said.

"I thought I told you to shut up," he snapped. Rude.

"Here's the thing… my family we have money, castles, pubs and jewellery name your price and let me out," Rebekah coughed.

"Thanks 'Bekah," Jessie said sarcastically before coughing up more blood and felt herself becoming even more weak.

"I'd much rather watch you die," he said going over to Rebekah who quickly stood up hissing at him, the man jumped back into Stefan's area where Stefan snapped his neck and threw him to the ground making him bleed.

"Elena… Elena," Stefan said.

Elena's hand got out of the bars and tried reaching for the blood. Jessie turned on her side painfully and opened her eyes watching hoping that Elena will get the blood.

"Elena I'm not being funny… but you are a twig you can easily climb through the bloody bars," Jessie muttered before coughing up more blood.

Rebekah laughed a little at that while Stefan gave a small smile before Elena finally got some blood on her hands and placed the blood in her mouth.

* * *

Kol and Damon lied on the grass pretending to be injured, what a nice game. Someone came up and kicked Kol making sure he was defiantly knocked out, Kol bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing then ripping the head off the man who just kicked him, who does he think he is? Kicking a handsome Original.

Kol and Damon both suddenly stood up and Kol stabbed the gun into one of the mans chest while Damon dealt with the other one. Kol ignored the injured teenager on the floor and quickly went to the barn and saw Stefan pulling Jessie's bars off before Stefan turned and saw Kol, "get out of here, I'll look after her," Kol growled.

Stefan looked at Jessie before looking at Rebekah who nodded her head towards Stefan then Stefan quickly left and went outside to heal Matt.

"Nik's back," Rebekah said as Kol easily ripped the bars off. Kol froze and spared a look at his sister, Damon had quickly filled him on on his brothers death, before quickly going over to Jessie's side and looked at all the blood on her, "brilliant, what of Tyler?" Kol asked and ripped the bullet out of Jessie's stomach ignoring her curses thrown at him but Jessie's ears perked up at hearing her brother mentioned.

"He's alive… look after her," Rebekah nodded to Jessie before disappearing.

Jessie froze at hearing her brother alive before feeling like she was about to pass out but Kol bit into his wrist and fed her his blood. She gripped his hand and kept drinking it until he pulled his wrist away then Jessie quickly sat up pressing her back against the barn door while Kol smirked and stalked towards her.

"I'm a little pissed about you daggering me, darling," Kol said and his fangs poked out of his bloodied mouth.

Jessie gulped and gave him an innocent look, "things happen," she said and stood up and tried to run away but Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest before kissing her.

Jessie smiled a little and wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist, once they pulled away, Jessie was breathing deeply and had a dazed smile on her face, "don't dagger me again," he growled.

Jessie shrugged, "no promises. Now we need to go, before the council try and bloody kill us both. Also I need to kill my brother," Jessie muttered but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at knowing that her brother was alive.

Kol chuckled a little and kissed the side of her head before lifting her onto his back making her squeal and he quickly ran back to her house.

* * *

"Jessie," Carol said shocked at seeing her daughter covered in blood.

Jessie smiled at her mother, "hi mom… where's Ty?" Jessie asked.

Carol smiled a little as well, "upstairs…did they hurt you?"

Jessie shook her head while Kol tightened his grip on her hand, "nope… hey I need to go talk with Tyler," Jessie said and took her hand out of Kol's giving him a look before running upstairs and went straight into Tyler's room and saw him watching television. Jessie picked up a pillow and threw it straight at his head, "you ass," Jessie accused.

Tyler frowned at seeing her all bloody and stood up going over to her before pulling her straight into a hug, "hey cutie… look Klaus was in my body, I'm so sorry for everything that you had to go through." Tyler said honestly.

Jessie nodded her head before yawning, "I know… hey just… just promise me that you will at least graduate," Jessie joked.

Tyler looked at her before nodding his head, "sure, I promise." He said.

* * *

**A/N: ok I don't know why I thought the ending was sad... probably because Tyler won't graduate :( waaaa ok moving on. Ahhhhhhhhhhh season 4! Jump with me people! Ahhhh ok two reviews before the next chapter like always my lovelies, till next time be safe.**


	52. Memorial

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 50**

**A/N: ahhhh thank you thank you thank you! Ok sooooo Kol does something you guys may be confuse but I just wanted to add it in so it fits better with my next chapter it's like yeah... moving on ahhhhhh thank you! I love reading your thoughts on my story! OK soooo some drama is about to happen, we find more out about someone ;) soooo more drama is happening with Jessie than Elena and there will be kind of a big thing coming up for Jessie and I found my witchy work around for it so it's all good :D Ok sorry for any mistakes. Also last update until maybe Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries only my OC's.**

**Memorial**

* * *

"Huh all the council blew up, that's… convenient," Jessie said to Jeremy as they walked towards school.

Jeremy laughed a little and nodded his head, "yeah it is. Hey have you spoken to Amber and that lot since we left Denver?" Jeremy asked pulling his bag back over his shoulder.

Jessie shook her head feeling a little guilty, "no I haven't. I'll call them later, hey do you know how Claire is doing with the pregnancy?" Jessie asked.

Jeremy shook his head, "nope been busy with all this drama, the baby should be here by June maybe. Hey Bonnie was doing black magic yesterday, when she got Klaus out of Tyler's body. Something happened as now she's really freaked, she's ignoring all my calls, I'm worried," Jeremy said.

Jessie frowned a little, "huh I'll try and call her as well," Jessie mumbled before hearing an annoying screeching voice.

"Well, well, well… isn't it Miss Slutty Lockwood," Kayla said.

Jessie rolled her eyes while Jeremy laughed a little, "great to be back," she muttered before turning around and giving Kayla a sweet smile.

"Hey Kayla," Jessie smiled.

Kayla rolled her eyes at her before scoffing, "bitch," Kayla said before looking behind her and then a flirty look came onto her face.

Jessie turned behind her and saw Kol get off a motorbike, what a complete ass why he is even here?

Jessie and Jeremy both shared a look before walking away from Kayla and went over to Matt and somehow the three of them got roped into helping with the lanterns.

* * *

"So what are these again?" Matt asked.

"They're paper lanterns the student council made them for after the memorial, you light them up to honour all of the dead," Jessie answered and grabbed a box and lifted it into the car.

"Nobody thought fire might be a little inappropriate," Matt commented and Jessie rolled her eyes giving a small laugh before walking back over the the boxes, "yeah I wouldn't make that crack in front of Elena," Jeremy said.

Jessie saw Kyle talking to Liam and Louise and she waved to them and they all waved back, feels good to be back in school. Seems like ages.

"How is she?" Matt asked Jeremy.

Jessie noticed Kol talking to Kayla and curled her hands up in fist before taking deep breaths, "I guess she's fine… considering," Jeremy said.

"If there is anything I could do you know… except for giving her a ride, let me know. I'm only alive because she told Stefan to save me first, she's a vampire because of me and I would like to pay her back for it," Matt said.

Jeremy nodded his head, "yeah," he said before the three of them all picked up another box.

"Jeremy? Jessie?" April asked shocked.

Jessie turned around and grinned instantly, "April!" Jessie smiled and put the box she was carrying on top of Matt's and went over to April and hugged her, "April?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"Yeah," April said after Jessie let go of her best friend from childhood, "remember April? Elena use to-" Jeremy started, "yeah Elena use to babysit you yeah I remember." Matt smiled.

"Yeah before I got shipped off to boarding school, by my dad," April smiled.

"Your dad…" Jessie trailed, "oh my god I am so sorry about your dad," Jeremy said.

"Thank you… I guess… I sort of don't know how to answer when people say that," April answered.

Jessie gave her a sympathetic smile and looked over her shoulder back at Kol and Kayla and saw Kayla touching his muscles, Jessie glared a little while Jeremy gave a small laugh at seeing his best friend getting jealous.

"Your father was Pastor Young…" Matt realised.

"Yeah the one with the faulty gas line, sorry I haven't figured out what to say about that either, wow I am being a freak erm I'm just you know not one for grief I guess… I have to go register or something," April said before leaving.

Jessie smiled a little at her, "same old April," Jessie teased.

Jeremy laughed and looked at Matt with a smile, "she had a crush on you," Jeremy told Matt.

Matt looked at Jessie and Jeremy with wide eyes before the three of them carried on and finished putting the boxes in the car before Jessie grabbed her bag and headed over to Kyle, Liam and Louise.

They all smiled at her and Kyle hugged her, Jessie returned the hug, "hey it seems like forever since we've seen you," Louise said smiling.

Jessie grinned a little, "yeah just had some time off school getting use to being back and stuff," Jessie lied.

Louise nodded her head smiling before Jessie smiled at Liam who returned it in his shy way, "so what have I missed?" Jessie asked.

"Kayla and Kyle broke up," Louise filled in.

Jessie looked at Kyle who rolled his eyes, "she slept with my mate, I'm over it already. You were right what you said," Kyle muttered.

"I'm always right," she joked before looking at Louise again, "anything else?" She asked.

"Erm… not really, Mr Saltzman moved schools," Louise said but gave Jessie a knowing look. She knew. Jessie felt her inside knot up just remembering Alaric before shaking her head, "ok not much then." Jessie smiled.

"Hey Kayla is chatting your boyfriend up," Liam spoke up for the first time.

Jessie turned and saw that Kayla kissed Kol who pulled straight away, Jessie felt her heart fall but she also felt disgust coming off Kol. She gulped down tears and looked at Louise with a smile, "I'm going to head to class," Jessie mumbled feeling Kol's eyes on her back but she couldn't deal with him. Not now.

Jessie went to the girls toilets and Louise came in afterwards and looked at the werewolf, "hey I'm sorry," Louise said and pulled her into a hug.

Jessie returned the hug feeling tears sting her eyes, "it's fine… I knew he was an ass anyway," Jessie mumbled and pulled back before checking herself in the mirror when they heard the bell go. "Hey we need to get to class," Louise said.

The werewolf nodded her head before grabbing her bag then headed to class but Kayla bumped into her making her bag go flying across the floor and her fall on her ass, "watch where you're going, slut. Your boyfriend is a good kisser by the way," Kayla laughed before walking away.

Jessie growled a little and stood up and went to go after her but Louise held her back, "hey… Jessie! Calm down!" Louise said to her.

Jessie growled again before closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, "what's wrong with little wolf?" Kol's cheeky voice asked coming over to the witch and werewolf.

Louise frowned at him while Jessie rolled her eyes and faced Louise, "I'm fine, you can let go of me now," Jessie said quietly.

Louise looked at her before nodding her head and let go of the other girl before frowning again at Kol who smirked, "go away Kol," Jessie muttered.

Kol rolled his eyes before looking over at the witch, "leave us," he said to her.

Louise shook her head, "only if Jessie wants me to," Louise said.

Jessie sighed, "go Louise… I'll see you later, I'll be fine," Jessie mumbled.

Louise nodded her head before leaving them.

Kol looked at Jessie and smirked, "so what's wrong with you, darling?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "nothing," Jessie snapped and picked up her bag and started to head to English but Kol grabbed her hand and stopped her, "why are you even here?" Jessie asked annoyed.

"Come on, beautiful, tell me," he said, "also I wanted to see your beautiful face."

"Why don't you go and kiss Kayla," Jessie snapped.

Kol looked at her before chuckling making her glare at him and she tried to walk away again but Kol pulled her into the girls toilets and pushed her up against the wall, "I love it when you're jealous, but really beautiful? She kissed me, it's understandable I am amazingly good-looking but I didn't kiss her back. I promise you." Kol murmured and kissed her cheek.

Jessie sighed, "I know… it's just… you're mine," she mumbled quietly.

"Sorry what was that?" Kol asked teasingly.

Jessie hit his chest, "so not saying it again," she laughed before kissing him softly on the lips which he eagerly returned before they pulled away and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"That witch? What's her name and what do you know about her?" Kol asked as he trailed his finger down her neck.

Jessie shrugged, "her name is Lucy, Bonnie helped her with magic why?" Jessie asked and kissed his cheek before going down to his neck where she bit down making him hiss in pain before she looked up at him innocently, he waited until the werewolf poison left his system before baring his fangs at her, "nothing… she just looks familiar be careful of her, anyway you need to get to class, also try and find more things out about the witch," Kol smirked before kissing her forehead and letting her down from the wall.

Jessie pouted a little before nodding her head, "fine, I'll see you later," she murmured.

Jessie went to leave but Kol pulled her back and gave a long possessive kiss leaving her breathless before he suddenly disappeared. Jessie rolled her eyes before grabbing her bag and heading to class.

* * *

"How was school?" Kol asked when Jessie went into her bedroom later that day.

She didn't even jump at seeing him lying on her bed, she just climbed on it before going and sitting on his chest making him roll his eyes but he didn't remove her as she grabbed her phone and began to play angry birds, "Ok I guess… history was hard without Ric but it's alright, don't you have your own home," Jessie teased.

Kol rolled his eyes and stole her phone and began to play angry birds on it getting consumed in the game, "ha, ha," he muttered, "did you find anything else out about the witch?" Kol asked and frowned when he couldn't kill some of the pigs.

"Yeah not much but something, she lives with her mom and dad, she found out about being a witch when she was 10 and apparently her family ancestor have some wickedly powerful witch that use to live in England or something, why do you want to know about her?" Jessie asked confused and got off his chest and lied down next to him.

Kol frowned a little before getting off the angry birds app and went onto doodle jump, "she just seems familiar… steer clear of her would you until I dig up some more things, did she tell you the name of the powerful witch?" Kol asked and growled a little when the weird alien thing landed on the brown planks but it was one of those broken ones so he failed.

"She's perfectly normal… minus the witch business and yeah Lucinda I think it was," Jessie mumbled not noticing the way Kol tensed up at that name before Jessie sighed at hearing her brother and Caroline about to have sex.

"I need soundproof walls," Jessie muttered.

Jessie took her phone from Kol before calling Claire.

"_Hello? Jessie?_" Claire asked.

"Hey Claire… sorry for not calling had some things to deal with, how are you?" Jessie asked as Kol played with her hair.

"_I'm great thank you, it's quiet without you and Jeremy here. Miss you both, Summer misses you too and so does Roy. How about yourself?_" Claire asked.

"I'm fine thanks, aw I miss you and Roy also Summer, how is she? How is the baby?" Jessie asked smiling.

Claire gave a small laugh and Jessie heard a bark making her smiling again, "_Summer is fine, you should come up and see her soon. The baby is perfectly healthy, should be here in June._"

Jessie grinned, "aw I'm glad. Hey I better be able to see your little baby, I need to go but I'll call again soon. Yeah I'll think about coming up to visit, miss you lot."

"_Ok, take care of yourself, Jessie, bye._" Claire said smiling before hanging up.

Kol went to take Jessie's phone but she shook her head and called Amber, "hey Amber?"

"_Jessie? OMG! What the hell, girl? Leaving without saying bye? Not cool,_" Amber's voice said.

Jessie laughed and ignored Kol poking her side, "yeah sorry about that, I'm back in Mystic Falls with Jeremy we're back to school here now. Sorry for not calling you sooner, I've been busy."

"_It's cool girl, so how are you and this Mr Hottie?_" Amber asked.

Jessie laughed at her and leaned back against Kol while he smirked, "he's fine, still a jackass like always but he's fine. How about you and Craig?" Jessie asked and smirked at Kol's pout.

"_Yeah we're fine. Hey I need to go, I'll talk to you later, girl,_" Amber said.

Jessie laughed, "yeah, ok bye Amber," Jessie hung up.

"Can I have the phone back now?" Kol asked.

Jessie shook her head, "one more phone call," Jessie mumbled and flipped through her contacts before finding Bonnie's number and called her but it went straight to voicemail. Jessie frowned and called her a few more times before leaving a message, "hey Bonnie, Jer told me what happened. Talk to me or anyone, don't let yourself go through this alone, I'm always here if you need to talk." Jessie said before hanging up.

Kol chuckled a little before throwing her phone to the end of the bed ignoring Jessie's protests and sat up lifting her onto his lap and began to kiss her slowly.

Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss before taking her jacket off and lifting Kol's shirt over his head, Kol went to lift Jessie's shirt over her head but were stopped when they heard the doorbell going off, Kol groaned and pouted a little bit while Jessie laughed and got off his lap and went downstairs following her brother to see what was going on.

"Mom?" Tyler asked putting his shirt on.

Jessie frowned confused at the new guy and ran a hand through her long curls, "whats going on?" Jessie asked going over to her mother who gave a small smile.

"Is there something that we could help you with?" Jessie asked going and standing with her brother this time.

"Maybe how you doing? I'm Connor," Connor said and held his hand out, Jessie shook it before Tyler shook it and Tyler groaned in pain and she saw his hand burning up. Vervain. Jessie pushed Connor away from her brother, before Connor got a gun out and shot him a few times, "Tyler! Oh my god!" Carol shouted.

"Hey leave my brother alone!" Jessie yelled at Connor who ignored her.

Jessie saw Tyler dead, "Tyler!" Carol carried on shouting, "Tyler run!" Jessie shouted as she saw Connor reload his gun and Tyler opened his eyes quickly getting up and jumping out the window leaving a pile of blood behind him and glass on the floor before Connor quickly ran after him.

Jessie looked towards Caroline and Kol who came running downstairs thankfully Kol had put a shirt on.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Kol asked confused and appeared next to Jessie making sure she was alright.

Jessie took his hand lacing their fingers together and leaned against his chest, "we have a new hunter in town," Jessie mumbled.

"Bad timing," Kol murmured and kissed her head.

"Yep," Jessie said softly before sighing.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jessie asked Kayla as she walked over to her with Louise.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "paying my respects for those who died," Kayla muttered.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "huh since when are you respectful?" Jessie asked tilting her head to the side while Kayla glared at her.

"Look just because you have a crappy life and you are the slut of the school, don't take it out on me, Lockwood," Kayla snapped.

Jessie looked at her before laughing, "oh my god… I'm the slut of the school? Speak for yourself." Jessie said before walking away with Louise who laughed.

"Way to go, Jessie," Louise grinned.

Jessie smiled at her before seeing Kol come over to them he frowned a little at Louise before putting on a charming smile, "hello I don't believe that we have formally met, I'm Kol Mikaelson," Kol smiled.

"Louise Lake," Louise answered giving a small smile in return. The two of them had a staring competition making Jessie frown and elbow Kol in the stomach making him roll his eyes at her, "come on darling, let's go get our seats," he murmured and kissed her forehead.

Jessie waved to Louise before Kol took her hand and they went into the huge church and Jessie went and sat down next to Tyler who was sitting next to Caroline, Kol went and sat down next to Jessie.

"What are you doing here Tyler?" Stefan asked.

"Being sensitive to the community," Tyler replied, "also we have no choice, Mayors children," Jessie piped up making Stefan give her a small smile.

"With a hunter out to get you?" Stefan asked going back to Tyler.

"I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm suppose to be," Tyler answered.

Caroline and Jessie both looked at each other, "also if he shows his face," Caroline started, "we're going to kick his ass," Jessie finished.

Stefan raised his eyebrows before walking away.

Kol smirked a little at Jessie when she said her bit and she raised an eyebrow at him but he shrugged and rubbed soothing circles on her thumb while her mother spoke, "before we begin the mass, would anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the council. I know that April Young would like to say a few words about her dad, April?" Jessie looked around for her childhood friend but didn't see her anywhere, "April are you still here honey? Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or memory about Pastor Young? Come on up, Elena," Jessie looked at Elena confused before seeing Damon walk in and smirked a little when he did the holy water thing.

"I don't know why that always makes me smile," he mumbled. Jessie gave a quiet laugh while Kol shared a smirk before they returned their attention to Elena, well Jessie did but Kol just played with her hand.

"I erm… when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak and now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too." Elena said, "does she look a bit off to you?" Jessie whispered to Kol.

Kol nodded his head, "I heard from the Salvatore's that her body is rejecting all food sources," Kol whispered back.

Jessie frowned a little but nodded her head and looked back over at Elena.

"The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them," Elena said, and then they all suddenly heard a tapping noise, well only the supernatural heard it.

"Do you smell that?" Caroline whispered, "blood," Tyler whispered back.

Jessie looked at Elena and saw that she was about to break, "Stefan get up there," Jessie whispered quietly and saw him nod a little before he stood up and started to walk towards Elena.

"Nobody move, don't turn around it's a trap," Damon whispered to them all.

Kol squeezed Jessie's hand, "let me guess… the hunter and he has April," Jessie whispered quietly, "I'm going to kill him," Jessie whispered.

"I rem…" Elena said and everyone saw her eyes turn a little weird before Stefan got to her side.

"Please turn to page 42 in your hymn book, let us join together in song," the new Pastor said.

Jessie stood up and looked over at Elena before looking at Kol who gave a small smirk.

"The blood, Stefan the blood I can smell it so much," Elena said panicked.

"It's alright, just remember what we talked about, focus breath, push it back, come on you can do this." Stefan coached.

Jessie looked behind her and saw blood on the beam and felt her eyes turn amber in annoyance before she turned back around.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked, ah young humans.

"She's hungry, she hasn't fed," Stefan answered.

"So get her out of here," Matt said.

Stefan sighed, "I can't there's someone watching us."

Jessie looked at Damon and smirked, "I'm going to go rip his head off," Damon said, "I'll join you," Jessie whispered.

"You do that Damon, Jessie then you'll risk exposing all of us," Stefan said.

Jessie smirked, "well I think the risk may be slightly diminished when we you know… we rip his head off," Jessie answered.

"Stefan I'm loosing it," Elena said and Jessie winced a little.

"You have ten seconds before Jessie and I go old fashioned on the new guy," Damon whispered.

"Don't do it, you two," Stefan warned.

"3, 2, 1 bye," Jessie said and went to leave but stopped at hearing Matt's voice also because Kol wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. Elena feed from me," Matt said.

Tyler and Jessie both looked at each other, "well this is a turn of events," Kol said smirking.

Jessie elbowed him in the stomach again and looked at Matt, "it's ok everyone will think that you're upset just feed from me," Matt whispered.

Stefan nodded his head before giving Elena over to Matt then Elena leaned into him before biting into his neck, Jessie looked at Caroline and Tyler before taking a deep breath, "thank you," Elena said to Matt and pulled away.

Tyler looked up at the ceiling and went down the isle, Jessie frowned at him and went to go after him but Kol held her back, "oh no, stay with me, darling," Kol whispered.

"The blood I can still smell it, it's got to be April. We have to help her," Elena said.

Stefan held her back, "Elena we can't risk it."

"Then I'm going to do it," Elena said but Tyler interrupted.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young," Tyler said.

Jessie frowned at him, "what an idiot," Jessie said quietly and sat down with Caroline and Kol.

"Back at first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't effect me… or my little sister… but he was the one who made me understand how important it was to be part of the team," Tyler said, "he's going to get himself shot," Kol muttered.

"A community, giving yourself up for the stake of-" then the hunter shot him in the chest.

Jessie screamed a little and quickly stood up and let go of Kol's hand and made her way over to her brother getting through all the people trying to get out.

"Oh my god," Carol said kneeling next to him, Jessie did the same and so did Caroline. Kol stood behind Jessie looking around for the hunter. Caroline turned him over and ripped the arrow out of his chest making him gasp for air and cough also groan in pain, "I'm going to kill that bastard," Tyler said shaking his head.

"Damon's way ahead of you, stay here I have to help him," Stefan said.

Elena stopped him, "wait what about April?" Elena asked and Jessie looked at Stefan.

"I've got it, go," Caroline said and Stefan quickly left and Elena soon followed not that anyone noticed.

"I have to call an ambulance," Carol said.

Jessie frowned, "what no? He's fine mom," Jessie said.

"The whole town just watched you get shot, I'm calling an ambulance," Carol said and left.

Jessie sighed and looked at her brother shaking her head, "Elena?" Caroline asked before quickly standing up and going after the new vampire.

"You are such a dick," Jessie said to Tyler.

Tyler shrugged and sat up, "so you tell me," Tyler mumbled.

Jessie rolled her eyes and stood up and pulled her black dress down before seeing the ambulance come in and they took her brother away, Jessie turned and looked at Kol but he wasn't there.

* * *

Jessie got back to her house quickly and saw a note on her dresser, frowning a little she moved her hair away from her face before picking the note up and reading it.

_Darling, I would say that I hope your brother is fine but we both know that I don't mean it and we know that he obviously will be. I've gone off out of town, I need blood and my brother has warned me not to drink from the people of Mystic Falls and I don't particularly fancy draining you of all your blood. Be good until I returned, I love you -Kol._

Jessie looked at the note again before looking around her bedroom and bit her lip. Why does she have to love a complete ass that just leaves suddenly?

* * *

"What are we doing here Caroline?" Jessie whined.

She just wanted to stay at home and watch movies while eating ice-cream but Caroline had forced her out, "come on, we didn't do these earlier so we're doing them now," Caroline said before looking at the younger girl, "and Kol is a ass. You deserve better."

Jessie laughed a little before running a hand through her curls and smiled at everyone else and went and on the picnic table next to Jeremy who smiled at his best friend.

"Stefan, what are we doing?" Damon asked confused.

"We're doing the memorial that we didn't have earlier," Stefan said and handed Jessie a lantern, "we need to start healing Damon, we've all lost so much especially recently and we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke about it, we ignore how we feel. But we should just let ourselves grieve." Stefan said.

"So you're lighting lanterns?" Damon said.

"Yeah… yeah we need to do this," Stefan answered.

Damon looked at them all, "what we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the council, we have more important things to be doing right now that this."

"Not tonight we don't," Stefan said, "this is for my Uncle Zach, my friend Lexi and for Alaric." Stefan lit his lantern up before passing it to Matt.

"This is for Vicki," Matt said and lit his lantern.

Caroline then stood up and lit hers, "this is for my dad and my cousin Megan," Caroline smiled.

Jessie bit her lip before Caroline handed it to her. She got off the picnic table and pulled her dress down again and sighed, "this is for my dad, my Uncle Mason, Alaric, Jenna, Anna, Lexi and for my best friend Megan," Jessie said softly before lighting up her lantern then passed it to Jeremy who smiled at her.

"This is for our parents, for Vicki, for Megan, Anna, Jenna, and Alaric," Jeremy said and went over to Damon holding the lighter out for him.

"No way, I'm not doing that," Damon said and walked away.

Jessie sighed and watched him walk away, he had killed half the people that they had mentioned.

Jeremy then gave the lighter to Bonnie, "this is for my Grams," Jessie smiled at Bonnie before she gave the lighter to Elena.

"This is for my mom, my dad, and Jenna and everyone that we've all lost everyone that this town has lost, and for me because," Elena said trailing and let her lantern go.

Jessie let her lantern go and watched them all go up into the sky thinking about the people that they had all lost.

* * *

**A/N: sooooo Louise huh? What do you guys think? Kol leaving? He's back in the next chapter so don't worry. What was your favourite bit? Good? Bad? Two reviews before the next one. Till next time my lovelies, be safe.**


	53. The Ranger & The Five

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 51**

**A/N: wooooooow nearly on 800 reviews! Ahhh! Thank you all so much! Love you all!**

**The Ranger and The Five**

* * *

"Jessie I'm going to pick Tyler up from the hospital, you coming?" Carol asked.

Jessie walked down the stairs and finished tying her hair into a ponytail but shook her head, "no I'm good. I might be here when you two get back, if not then I've gone to school." Jessie said.

Carol nodded her head before smiling then leaving, Jessie jumped off the last three steps and went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, "making any for me, sweetheart?" a British voice said.

Jessie groaned and turned around and saw Klaus with his hybrids, "what are you doing here, Nik?" Jessie muttered.

She was still pissed at him using Tyler's body and making her think that both of them were dead.

Klaus chuckled, "oh come on sweetheart, I know that you are happy to see me. I've heard that my younger brother skipped town as soon as Tyler got shot."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "have you just come here to piss me off?"

Klaus chuckled again, "no sweetheart, I'm here because your mother called me. She wants some protection for you and your brother," Klaus answered.

Jessie frowned a little before shrugging, "whatever. Stay out of my room and my way or I'll kill your little hybrids, Elena's a vampire now so you can't make anymore," Jessie smirked at him and saw his eyes darken, "do that and then I'll kill you with my blood in your system, you will die just as well," Klaus retorted.

Jessie laughed, "see you can't kill me. " Jessie said.

"And why is that?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm the only one that can just about tolerate you, also Elijah, 'Bekah and Kol will kill all your hybrids and you will forever be alone," Jessie said easily.

Klaus frowned but knew she had a point before he looked towards his hybrids and ordered them to go, "don't you have school?" Klaus asked annoyed.

Jessie smirked before nodding her head then finished her drink, "yep see you later Nik," Jessie mumbled and grabbed her bag before walking pass some hybrids and then went outside and started walking towards school.

* * *

"Hey Louise," Jessie greeted her witch friend.

Louise smiled, "hey Jessie where's lover boy?"

Jessie rolled her eyes a little, "skipped town hey Kol told me to be weary of you or something but I don't see why? Have you two like got some bad blood that I don't know about," Jessie said giggling a little.

Louise tensed a little, "no it's just... the witches talk you know and he's an Original. My ancestor had some run in with him and some girl it didn't turn out all right in the end though... the girl died and so did my ancestor, I just want you to be careful," Jessie seemed to freeze a little.

"Do you by any chance know the name of the girl?" Jessie asked.

Louise thought about it before shaking her head, "nope don't know her name I can look into it. All I got told was that Lucinda loved Kol but Kol loved this girl and they were going to get married or something then Lucinda worked together with Mikael to try and kill the girl as well as Klaus. Why?" Louise asked raising an eyebrow.

Jessie shrugged, "no reason," Jessie gave her a forced smile, _maybe I should be careful of her considering that girl was me_ Jessie thought.

"So he just left?" Louise asked as they walked to Jessie's locker.

Jessie nodded her head, "yep just left as soon as Tyler gets shot, also because he's thirsty if you know what I mean."

Louise frowned a little, "huh… great boyfriend," she smiled a little.

Jessie laughed and rolled her eyes as she got her books out from her locker, "yeah obviously. I just, I don't think he really gives a damn about the relationship you know?" Jessie asked, "I mean I know he like loves me but..." Jessie trailed.

Louise nodded her head, "yeah I get it. Hey Original sister coming this way," Louise reported.

Jessie saw Rebekah handing out flyers before the blonde Original came over to the two Sophomores, "here you go girls, come to my after curfew party starts in the fifth period until whenever," Rebekah said giving them both a flyer.

Jessie read the flyer and nodded her head, "yeah sure but I need to be out before the full moon," Jessie said quietly.

Rebekah nodded her head, "there will be a surprise for you later as well, Jessie, hope you two can come," Rebekah said before going to walk away, "wait 'Bekah!" Jessie called after the girl and Jessie went over to her.

"Yeah?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Erm... I just want to say sorry for you know what happened... it's just I've known Elena my whole life and when I found out that you killed her I dunno I just snapped," Jessie admitted.

Rebekah nodded her head giving Jessie a smile, "it's alright, still friends?"

Jessie grinned, "yeah sure, see you at the party," Jessie said before walking back over to Louise.

"Surprise?" Louise echoed confused.

Jessie shrugged before the bell rang, "we'll find out when we go." Jessie said before making her way to class but saw the hunter, "hey Louise… there's the hunter," Jessie said.

Louise saw the hunter as well and frowned and saw that Jessie was going to go after him but Louise stopped her, "hey don't worry about it look Stefan is doing something, come on let's just get to class," Louise said and Jessie nodded her head slowly before heading to class.

* * *

"Hey what you doing back?" Tyler asked Jessie as she walked into her house.

Jessie looked at the hybrids before answering, "Rebekah has a ditching party, I need to change," Jessie answered and walked upstairs, "what? No way you are not going," Tyler said shaking his head.

"Ty I'm not a little kid anymore, I'll be fine, plus I really don't want to stay here if Klaus is going to be here, he hasn't earned my forgiveness just yet," Jessie replied before going into her bedroom and changed into black denim shorts with one of Kol's t-shirts and his jacket before taking her hair out of the ponytail and she ran back downstairs and saw some girl.

Jessie frowned, "erm who the hell are you?" Jessie asked confused.

The girl looked at her before smiling, "I'm Hayley, one of Ty's buddy you're Jessie right? His little sister," Hayley introduced.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah… so what are you doing here?" Jessie asked confused.

"Came to see Ty," Hayley answered.

Jessie nodded her head, "huh, ok well steer clear of the British guy with the blue eyes, he's a bit of an ass," Jessie smirked.

"I heard that!" Klaus shouted from wherever he was in the house, Jessie rolled her eyes and looked at Hayley, "so like I said, steer clear from him," she said before going back outside and started to walk to where Rebekah's house was.

* * *

When she got there the party was already in full swing, Jessie smirked a little and went over to get a beer and saw Kyle there.

"Hey Kyle," Jessie smiled and drunk some beer.

"Hey Jessie, where's Kol?" Kyle asked frowning a little.

Jessie gave a small laugh, "he left three days ago got some family stuff to deal with," Jessie lied.

Kyle nodded his head before a good song came on, "come on let's dance," Kyle grinned.

Jessie shook her head as he took her hand putting her beer on the side, "come on Jessie…" Kyle said and pulled her over to where other people were dancing and started to dance with her. Jessie giggled as he twirled her around, "you aren't that bad," Kyle said grinning.

Jessie rolled her eyes and twirled around again before bumping into someone, "oops," Jessie giggled, "sorry," Jessie said grinning and saw that she bumped into Kol. Oh.

Kol looked at Kyle holding his Jessie and frowned, "excuse me mate, but I'm going to steal my girl back," Kol said giving a small smirk and took Jessie by the arm pulling her away from Kyle.

Jessie frowned a little as Kol pulled her away, "what are you doing?" Jessie asked him as he pulled her away from everyone else.

Kol finally stopped and turned and looked at her giving her a charming smile, "surprise," Kol said.

"You're the surprise? I would rather have a puppy," Jessie mumbled.

Kol frowned before Jessie looked his hair and smirked, "what the bloody hell have you done to your hair?" Jessie giggled and touched it. It's like he straightened it or something, it was a lot longer and reached his ears.

Kol touched her hand on his hair and pulled it away lacing their fingers together, "whats wrong with my hair?" Kol asked confused.

Jessie giggled again and went to touch his hair again with her free hand but Kol took that hand as well with his before pushing them into a tree, "what is wrong with my hair?" Kol whined annoyed.

Jessie smirked before giggling again, Kol rolled his eyes and kissed her softly before pulling back, "you are such a lightweight, darling," Kol smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Jessie asked confused and swung her hands back and forth with Kol's. Kol smirked a little before answering, "I missed you," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Well I didn't miss you so you can leave now," Jessie said with a fake glare and tried to get out of his grip but Kol kept her against the tree, "let me go, Kol." Jessie ordered before giggling again.

* * *

Kol rolled his eyes and pulled back and let Jessie take her hands out of his grip before she walked back towards the party.

Kol watched Jessie from afar as she danced with all her friends and got even more drunk, she will defiantly have a hangover tomorrow and it's probably not the best getting drunk before she turns into a wolf tonight.

"You just going to let her dance with all the boys?" Rebekah asked coming over to her older brother.

Kol didn't even glance at his sister before shrugging, "she'll hate me even more if I got involved," Kol muttered and growled a little when a boy touched his Jessie.

Rebekah looked at her brother then looked at Jessie before smiling, "you love her and she loves you, where's the problem? Just go over to her, brother."

Kol looked at his sister before nodding his head and walked over to Jessie and took her arm twirling her into his chest, Jessie looked at him shocked before rolling her eyes drunkenly, "go away," she mumbled before giggling.

Kol smirked a little before reaching down and claiming her lips with his.

Jessie gasped a little before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Kol placed his hands on her waist before they pulled apart and he leaned his forehead against hers while she took deep breaths and her face was flushed red, "now you can only dance with me, no one else" Kol growled quietly.

Jessie nodded her head a little before Kol twirled her around again making her giggle at him before he pulled her back into his chest and kept his gaze locked with hers, "I love you," Kol murmured.

"I love you too, somehow…" Jessie giggled before hiccupping making Kol laugh before he looked up at the sky and saw that it was darker.

"We need to get you to the cellar," Kol whispered softly.

Jessie looked up and pouted before nodding her head, "fine," she mumbled.

Kol laughed and pulled her away before nodding to his sister and got out of his sisters house right before the deputies came. They weren't happy with the party but oh well.

* * *

Kol took Jessie straight to the cellar when she started groaning, "bloody hell," she muttered.

Kol smirked a little and Jessie threw the jacket off before taking off her converse, locket and her two bracelets and threw her phone over onto the jacket as well before chaining herself up and Kol helped her and moved her stuff out of the way. Kol quickly disappeared making Jessie frown before she groaned in pain and felt her bones snapping.

Jessie screamed a little in pain as more bones snapped and soon Kol came back with a bag, he threw it onto the ground before he looked at Jessie and sat down on the ground watching her bones snap and heal all over again.

"Come on darling, change into a wolf quicker," Kol smirked.

Jessie glared at him with her amber eyes and yelled in pain once more before she suddenly transformed into a wolf. Kol smirked before looking at his ripped t-shirt and pouted a little, "beautiful you ripped my t-shirt," Kol mumbled and the white wolf growled at him before snapping it's teeth and soon broke out of the chains.

Kol smirked and disappeared with the young white wolf chasing after him. Kol laughed at the wolf when it pinned him to the ground and tried biting him, "ah no not again, darling," Kol smirked and pushed the wolf off easily before running again but making sure to keep off the human tracks. Jessie would never forgive herself if she killed someone.

Kol kept on running around the forest until he saw her slowing down so he quickly appeared back in the cellar, grabbed the bag before going back over to where Jessie laid and got the blanket out of the bag and wrapped her up in it.

Jessie groaned as a headache begun before looking up at Kol and saw that it was probably really early in the morning.

"I've got you some clothes," Kol said.

Jessie nodded her head and stood up making sure the blanket stayed wrapped around her body before she took the bag and headed back to the cellar and changed into the clothes. Jessie finished putting her converse on when Kol came into the cellar and looked at her with a small smirk, Jessie raised an eyebrow when Kol was suddenly in front of her.

Jessie smirked a little bit before Kol placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, "hello beautiful," he murmured and kissed her cheek.

"Hey brown eyes, what do you want?" Jessie asked folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at him.

Kol looked at her before rolling his eyes, "what makes you think that I want anything?" Kol asked innocently.

"Because it's you," Jessie said rolling her eyes.

Kol smirked a little, "have you ever had sex in a cellar?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow.

Jessie blushed and shook her head, "no can't that I have considering I'm still a virgin," Jessie said blushing brightly.

Kol chuckled, "well…" he trailed and Jessie realised what he was going on about and bit her lip.

"Kol…" she said slowly, "I would rather turn a hundred times than have sex with you," Jessie said before getting out of his grip and grabbing the bag walking out of the cellar leaving Kol in it speechless.

* * *

"So we're going to try and make all the hybrids unsired to Klaus?" Jessie repeated.

Tyler nodded his head, "yeah pretty much, you up for it?" Tyler asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah got nothing else to do," Jessie answered.

Tyler grinned and hugged his little sister, "so where is lover boy?" Tyler asked and took Jessie outside, "with Klaus having a dinner with Rebekah and Stefan something about the hunter," Jessie mumbled.

"The one that Klaus and Damon blew up in the hospital?" Tyler asked as they walked over to a barn in the middle of the forest, "and the one who shot me?"

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah thats the one he was part of some cult thing, messy business. So you and that wolf girl, you had sex with her?" Jessie asked raising an eyebrow at her brother.

Tyler stopped walking and looked at her sister, Jessie sighed, "Tyler you absolute dick!" Jessie said to him and whacked the back of his head.

Tyler gave her an apologetic look, "just… just don't tell Care ok? I'll tell her on my own time." Tyler pleaded.

Jessie sighed, "look, you're my brother and I love you but Caroline is one of my best friends she is like a sister to me. Sort it out, ok? You are just giving Klaus more reasons to worm his way into Caroline's heart, I ship you and Care not Klaus and her," Jessie said honestly.

Tyler smiled and ruffled his sisters hair before they entered the barn and Jessie saw Hayley talking to one of the hybrids his name was Chris or something.

"So what do we do?" Jessie asked and folded her arms over her chest looking at Hayley who looked at the hybrid.

"We get him to turn until it doesn't hurt anymore," Hayley answered and nodded her head to the hybrid who began to turn and yelling in pain as his bones kept breaking.

Jessie watched the hybrid, as he yelled out curses of all sorts, "why am I doing this again?" The hybrid shouted in pain a few hours later.

"Because you don't want to be sired to Klaus anymore," Jessie said and sat down on the floor playing doodle jump a game that Kol has gotten addicted to as well as angry birds.

"Easy for you to say wolf girl, you don't have to keep turning," the hybrid shouted out before suddenly a wolf was in his place.

Jessie smirked and watched the wolf while Hayley and Tyler coached him through turning back, when he turned back he was naked, oh nice. Jessie and Hayley both looked at each other and turned their backs towards the hybrid while Tyler threw him another pair of shorts before the two girls turned back around and carried on coaching the hybrid to turn again and again.

Jessie's phone went off when the hybrid was turning so she answered it and went outside, "hello?" Jessie asked.

"_Hello beautiful,_" Kol's voice said.

"Hi Kol… what's up?" She asked walking away from the barn, "how is the dinner party going?"

"_Just wanted to hear you beautiful voice, darling. It's going ok, Klaus and Rebekah made up… kind off, he pissed her off again so she left. I'll meet you later at your house,_" Kol said.

Jessie smiled a liltte, "yeah ok, bye Kol, love you."

"_I love you too, bye darling,_" Kol said before hanging up.

Jessie smiled before going back into the barn and saw the hybrid lying on the floor breathing deeply, "is it done?" Jessie asked confused.

Hayley nodded her head, "yeah this one is free from the sire bond, we'll do another one tomorrow," Hayley said.

Jessie nodded her head before yawning, "I'm heading home, see you two later." Jessie said before walking out of the barn and heading back to her house.

* * *

Jessie saw Kol lying on her bed when she got back into her bedroom and she smiled at him before climbing onto her bed and laying her head down on his chest, "hello beautiful," Kol smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," Jessie smiled back before her phone buzzed, **spending the night at Care's be good x -Tyler**

"What is it?" Kol asked tugging on her curls.

"Ty is spending the night at Caroline's," Jessie answered.

Kol smirked, "so we're alone?" He asked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "not alone, my mom is here but yes kind of."

Kol smirked before kissing her, Jessie kissed him back.

Kol smirked and took off her jacket and her top before Jessie took his top off. (**A/N: yeah no way am I writing a sex scene I'm too young to write that and I find it awkward just writing kissing scenes… leave the rest to your imagination or go read 50 shades of grey**)

"I thought you said that you would rather turn a hundred times than have sex with me?" Kol mumbled against her lips.

Jessie smirked a little, "I lied."

* * *

**A/N: errmmm fluff I guess :P they had sex wooooow ok moving on how was it? One of my shorted chapters but the next one is longer :) two reviews before the next chapter please! Ok thank you! **


	54. The Killer

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 52**

**A/N: over 800 ah let me love you! Ok Iloveyou1978 erm what?! Could you possibly PM me the link or put it in a review please? No way have I let anyway take my story and publish it. I started The Mute Lockwood, and yeah no she's not my friend? Please could you give me a link thank you :) wooooooow you guys all liked Kessie :P ok what happens in this chapter is not in anyway realistic to what might happen in The Vampire Diaries but it is a fanfic so you know :P don't worry I have a little plan up my sleeve, I know what's happening with Kol and when Jessie turns into a hybrid (maybe next chapter ;) ) ok moving on... so yeah just a heads up but I might change what I do. I haven't written anymore chapters after this one as I'm busy revising and such for big exams coming up therefore there will not be a chapter for a while. I hope you lot can deal with this chapter until then and then I will give you a really, really long one! Sorry for any mistakes and the long authors note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**The Killer**

* * *

"Stop staring, it's creepy," Kol mumbled.

Jessie rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his bare chest, "I'm gazing and it's romantic," Jessie answered and kissed his chest.

Kol smirked before flipping them over so he was over her and kissed her softly, "morning, beautiful," Kol murmured against her lips.

Jessie smirked before flipping them back over and being on top of him and smiled, "morning, brown eyes," she smiled and kissed his nose making him scrunch it up and her giggle before she went and laid back down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You are a glorious sight," Kol smirked.

Jessie blushed and elbowed him, "ass," she mumbled blushing.

Kol chuckled and kissed her cheek before tracing his fingers over the outline of the bite he left on her shoulder, "how come it's not healing?" Jessie asked quietly.

"It will heal in a few days or so, maybe a week, it's just taking long than usual, so I need some of your blood," Kol said.

Jessie rolled her eyes and sat up keeping her cover covering her, "why?" Jessie asked and looked around her bedroom that was… trashed. Oops.

"I'm going off with Nik today to get something and I need to visit a witch, see what's happened about us being linked etc, she may need some blood," Kol answered and kissed her back.

Jessie rolled her eyes and whacked him away before looking at him, "but we are already linked though aren't we?" Jessie asked.

Kol nodded his head, "we are. This will just make us like a bloodline, so if I die you die along with me. It's like when the Original dies the whole bloodline dies along with them," Kol answered.

Jessie frowned, "but we are already linked so what happens to you will happen to me as well. Except it doesn't work the other way around, whatever happens me doesn't happen to you," Jessie said.

Kol rolled his eyes, "god you are such hard work. Just give me the blood, ok darling? I'll explain more after I get back." Kol said.

Jessie glared a little at him before nodding her head, she was going to give him the blood.

* * *

"You seem happy today…" Jeremy noted as Jessie followed him into the back of The Grill.

Jessie smiled dreamily, "huh? Oh yeah just had a good night," she replied.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "meaning you had sex?" He asked dramatically.

Jessie hit his chest, "shut up, Gilbert. Hey where's Matt?" Jessie asked trying to get the blush off her cheeks. Jeremy grinned at his best friend as he put the cups away before shrugging, "he should be here soon," Jeremy said before they heard a noise. Jessie and Jeremy both looked at each other confused before looking down the door then turning back around and was faced with the hunter, Connor who grabbed both their necks.

"Do I have both of your attentions?" Connor asked, Jessie and Jeremy both nodded their heads, "good now let's talk about vampires." Connor said.

"Brillant," Jessie muttered.

* * *

Kol looked at Klaus bored, "Nik I'm off to see a witch," Kol said.

Klaus looked at his younger brother and nodded his head, "why you seeing a witch?" Klaus asked.

Kol smirked and looked at his brother, "to find more things out about the link between Jessie and I also about this girl called Louise Lake, I think she might be related to Lucinda," Kol said.

Klaus glared at the name Lucinda but nodded his head, "of course. Tell me what you find." Klaus said before Kol disappeared.

* * *

"Really Jeremy you are half an hour late, get here now," Matt said before hanging up.

Jessie tried to ignore the knife pressed against her throat, she was so going to kill this hunter.

"Er Matt?" April asked. Brilliant, just what they need another innocent human involved.

"Hey April, we don't open until 11," Matt said pulling chairs off the table.

"Oh sorry I wasn't like trying to scare you or stalk you or whatever." April laughed, "I was just… erm I cam to ask if you've seen Rebekah." April said.

"Why would I have seen Rebekah?" Matt asked as Connor pulled Jeremy and Jessie over to the entrance seeing Matt and April.

"Oh I just assumed, aren't you guys kind of like a thing?" April asked.

Matt laughed, "Rebekah and I are not a thing."

"Well I mean I'm worried about her, she said that she would help find stuff out about my dad and then she just disappeared," April said.

Connor pushed Jessie and Jeremy out into the open and April gasped, "trust me," Connor said holding the knife to Jessie's neck again and holding Jeremy back, "that's the least of your problems," Connor said.

* * *

"I know why you are here," the witch Melinda said as soon as Kol walked through the door.

Kol raised an eyebrow, "well that's new, anyway you going to help me or do I have to reach down your throat and pull your insides out?" Kol asked smirking.

Melinda sighed, "I will help you. But just know that there will be… effects."

Kol shrugged, "I do not care of the effects, just work your magic, I have mine and Jessie's blood. I need you to link us together again, we are already linked but it only goes as far as minor emotions and knowing where we are. It needs to be stronger and also if I die she dies along with me," Kol said and gave the witch Jessie's vial of blood before biting into his wrist.

Melinda looked at him before getting a bowl and poured Jessie's blood into it before Kol let his blood drip into the bowl.

"That is not the only reason is it?" Melinda murmured as he closed her eyes.

Kol looked at her and said nothing but the witch kept talking, "you want to be able to turn her into a hybrid so she can live forever at your side. You don't want Klaus to turn her, you want it to be yourself," Melinda said.

Kol rolled his eyes, "yes, yes, now get your magic working."

* * *

"Sit down! I said sit down!" Connor shouted and pushed Jeremy and Jessie over to a table.

Jessie rolled her eyes and sat down between Matt and April and looked at Jeremy, "Gilbert give me your cellphone," Connor ordered.

"At least let April go, she has nothing to do with this," Jessie spoke up looking at April who looked panicked.

"She has everything to do with this, her and her father," Connor answered taking Jeremy's phone, "plus she and I have history."

April frowned, "what are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Look you kids need to get some vervain and don't just wear it as a bracelet where anyone can just take it off," Connor said "think then you would remember our conversation at the hybrids the other day." Connor said.

Jessie looked at her bracelet, good thing she's a werewolf. Can't be compelled.

"Our conversation? Are you saying someone compelled me?" Jeremy asked confused.

April looked at them panicked, "would someone please tell me what he's talking about?" April asked.

"Compulsion, secrets, vampires," Connor said.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "if you know so much then you know that our friends are going to come for us," Matt said.

Jessie looked at the hunter, maybe she could take him, hopefully she can kill him.

"Oh yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another that I get to kill," Connor said and Jessie glared at him, "now who should I text first? Hmm? Damon Salvatore, his brother Stefan? Tyler Lockwood?" Jessie carried on glaring at the hunter, "no all the above," Connor said before putting the phone on the side and smashing it.

* * *

"What's taking so long witch?" Kol asked impatiently tapping his foot against the floor, "it took Lucinda five seconds to link me and Jessie."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "this is a lot different. You are asking me to make the link stronger, connect your two together. It's a harder spell."

Kol groaned, "fine, just hurry up." He muttered and looked around the shop.

After a few more minutes Kol suddenly started to groan in pain as if someone was ripping his heart out, "what the bloody hell is happening?" Kol asked falling to his knees in pain.

Melinda looked at him, "I've linked you two together. I said there was going to be effects. It's going to be even more painful for you two to be apart from each other, everything is even more heightened. It shouldn't be this bad unless you two were intimate a few days ago," Kol looked up at the witch and shrugged, "last night actually," Kol smirked before standing up and ignoring the pain.

"Now… what do you know of the witch Lucinda," Kol asked ignoring the aching pain in his chest.

* * *

Jessie suddenly groaned in pain, "bloody hell," she muttered.

Matt looked at her in concern, "are you ok?" Matt asked seeing tears glisten in Jessie's eyes.

She wanted Kol, she needed Kol right now. He would help her.

Jessie just nodded her head and tried to ignore the aching pain she felt inside her chest. It was like her heart was being ripped apart, and torn out of her chest. It was worst than turning on the full moon.

Jeremy and Matt both looked at her in concern while April looked at her confused, "what's going on?" April asked Jessie confused.

Jessie looked at her and shrugged, "I have no idea," Jessie muttered.

"He's clearly delusional," April said crying, Jessie clutched her chest closing her eyes, "I mean all this talk about vampires… I mean he mentioned my dad."

"Hey," Matt said after looking at Jessie, "this guy is a nut job don't let him get into your head."

"What if he knows something?" April asked, "Jeremy, did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?"

Jessie opened her eyes and looked at her best friend trying to get her mind off Kol, all she could think about was Kol.

"I don't know, maybe, or maybe I just can't remember," Jeremy said and stood up.

"Let it go," Jessie said to Jeremy, "Jeremy," Matt said.

"You said we had a conversation yesterday," Jeremy said to the hunter who hummed in agreement, "about what?"

"We can't get into that, first have a look at my handiwork, pick up some tips from the hunters trade," Connor said.

Jessie looked over at what he had made, it was some kind of bomb or something, "what is all that?" Jeremy asked.

"I filled this bottle with werewolf toxin, trip the wire, bomb goes off and nails deliver a lethal amount into the blood stream." Connor explained.

"And what's the point? What do you get out of all this?" Jessie asked gripping the table because of the pain.

"You know I didn't use to think that there was no get that I was just suppose to just do, kill vampires. Until I realised that that mark held the answer as to why I am, the more I kill the more it grows and once it's complete I'll know my story and, all this would have meant something," he said.

Then Connor looked at Matt and April, "hey! We're going to have visitors soon, you two get in the back, get up move! And before you think about any other exits I've got every door rigged, got it?" Connor said to Matt and April before the two of them left.

Jessie looked at Jeremy who looked at her before Jessie winced again and Jeremy went over to his best friend, "you alright?" He asked.

Jessie looked at him, "I don't know what's happening," Jessie said.

* * *

"Lucinda had a daughter out of wedlock, a few years before she moved to England. This witch that you are talking about will probably be related to her," Melinda said reading a book.

Kol rolled his eyes, "ok. Will this witch want to harm me or Jessie?" Kol asked.

Melinda read a little more before shrugging, "I have no idea, I'm a witch I can't read minds." Melinda said.

Kol nodded his head before seeing a message from his brother, **got the sword. Get back to the church immediately, we need to leave Connor has Jessie and three others -Klaus**

Kol felt his fangs bare at knowing the hunter had his Jessie before he controlled himself, "you need to control yourself," Melinda noted and Kol growled at her, "you will become even more possessive of her."

Kol rolled his eyes, "sure, nice seeing you," Kol muttered before disappearing.

* * *

Once Kol left Melinda sighed, "Originals are so easy to trick when it comes to love," she sighed before looking through her book.

**A normal Original can not turn a werewolf into a hybrid it has to be done by a hybrid. An Original may become linked to another mortal or immortal therefore the mortal or immortal becoming apart of their bloodline by having some vampire in them. The link between them becomes stronger after being intimate, they will become possessive of each other and it will be harder to leave each other without feeling unbearable pain. Another witch can undo the linking binding between the Original and mortal or immortal if they are from a stronger bloodline to the one who linked them together again. To make it being easier to be without each other, there must be something personal that they have of each others and a witch can cast a spell on it to make it easier to be away from each other. When one of the linked couple dies, the other will also die, but not be actually dead if another witch can undo the linking binding in time, they will shut off any emotion they feel and become empty and hollow. **

* * *

The Grill phone began to ring and Jessie and Jeremy both looked at each other.

Jeremy went to answer it but Connor grabbed his hand stopping him and making Jeremy jump back, "we're closed," Connor said.

Jessie used her werwolf hearing to listen to the conversation but couldn't concentrate because of the aching pain in her chest, what was that?

"I'll free them as soon as you give me what I want, you and everyone like you dead," Connor said.

Jeremy went over to Jessie and placed a hand on her shoulder, "you don't look so good," Jeremy said quietly.

Jessie shook her head, "I feel like crap as well," she laughed a little.

"Yeah that's a weak move you must be desperate," Connor sniffed, before he smashed the phone and threw it onto the ground.

Jessie and Jeremy both shared another look before standing up, well Jeremy helped Jessie stand up, and go behind the bar while Connor fixed more of his booby traps.

Jeremy looked at the gun on the bar and went towards it, "you may be a potential hunter but you make one move then I'll break all 27 bones in your hand," Connor said.

"They're not all bad you know, some of them, they're our friends," Jeremy said.

"Friends huh? Yeah I had a friend like that once, she got turned by this vampire that I was hunting he thought it was be ironic, I didn't want to hurt her, she promised that she would keep it under control but vampires are like a loaded gun eventually it's about to go off. That's when I got this," he showed his arm that might have the tattoo but Jessie couldn't see it, "so you killed your own friend?" Jessie asked shocked.

Connor looked at her, "listen, Gilbert if you are gong to be like me then you need to understand vampires kill humans, hunters kill vampires. They're coming," Connor said and turned the lights off before turning the music on and pulled Jessie and Jeremy both to the ground.

The hybrid opened the door, Jessie peeped over the bar and saw it blow up seeing needles all over the hybrid before Connor got out from behind the bar and loaded the gun and shot the hybrid in the chest making Jessie gag at seeing a huge hole in his chest.

Jeremy pulled Jessie up and wrapped an arm around her as they went over to Connor who took his jacket off and looked at his arm.

Connor grabbed Jeremy and pulled him over to him and Jeremy grabbed Jessie making sure she was out of the way when they saw Stefan and Connor began to shot at him before pushing Jessie and Jeremy over to a bomb.

"Connor you don't have to do this," Stefan called from behind the bar.

"Stefan," Jeremy said holding onto Jessie as they looked at the bomb underneath their feet, "help please," Jessie said and clutched her chest again feeling it aching.

"Connor we can end this right now, just put down the gun and come with me," Stefan yelled.

"Sure come out I'll hand the gun over," Connor said.

Jessie looked at Jeremy in fear, "think about this no one has to die," Stefan yelled, "I'll tell you everything that you need to know."

"I don't make deals with vampires!" Connor shouted and Jessie bit her lip.

"Listen to me if you die right now then your whole life, all that killing would be for nothing," Stefan yelled, "I can give you the truth just put down the gun and let Jeremy and Jessie go."

"Please," Elena said opening the door and coming in, "don't hurt him or Jessie." Elena pleaded.

"You come any closer and they both are dead," Connor said pointing the gun towards them.

"Elena get out of here," Jeremy ordered to his sister.

Elena shook her head, "he's the only family that I have left… Jessie is like a younger sister please just let them go," Elena pleaded.

"You hear that? Your girl is watching I will shoot the boy and girl right in front of her!" Connor shouted, Jessie gulped and took Jeremy's hand, "on the count of three! 1… 2…" Connor shouted and then Stefan stood up.

Elena zoomed over to Connor and pushed him out of the way but he fired the gun and it hit Jeremy in the side. Stefan looked at Jeremy and Jessie and took them both and jumped over the table lifting it up to block them from the bomb that went off, "Jeremy?" Elena asked before the hunter flipped them over.

Jessie looked at Jeremy and quickly pressed her hand against his bleeding side, while Stefan left and went and helped Elena before he took off with the hunter.

Elena came over to Jeremy and Jessie and bit into her wrist and fed her blood to Jeremy before pulling away and looking at the blood while her eyes changed and she turned around, "I'm sorry… I," Elena said.

"It's ok, you don't have to hide it I know that you're not going to hurt me," Jeremy said and Jessie stood up.

"How did this happen Jer?" Elena asked him, "why did Connor come after you two?"

"He said I was like him because I could see his tattoo, Jessie was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Jeremy answered.

Elena turned around confused, "his what?"

"His hunters mark, it's invisible to everyone but Jer," Jessie answered breathing deeply trying to block out the pain. What was with that?

"Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?" Jeremy asked and Elena shook her head, "no, wait who else knows about this?" Elena asked them both.

"Er… that's the thing I don't even know apparently I was with Connor all day yesterday but I can't remember… someone compelled me." Jeremy replied.

Elena stood up, "I think I know who." Elena said.

Jessie looked at Elena, "I'm coming with you, 'Lena. He shot my brother like nine times, I'm going to kill him as well," Jessie said.

Elena looked at her and nodded her head, "I'm a terrible role model," Elena muttered before taking her hand and pulling her down the underground tunnels before they found Connor and Elena bit into his neck. Jessie hit him in the face making him fall to his knees.

"Stay the hell away from my brother," Elena said, "mine too," Jessie said glaring at the hunter.

"Look at you… so worried about your brother when you're the biggest monster that he'll ever meet," Connor said before stabbing Jessie in the stomach.

Jessie frowned, "you missed the heart," Jessie said before snapping the hunters neck easily and he fell to the ground.

Jessie pulled the stake out of her stomach and groaned a little, "bloody hunter," Jessie muttered as she saw blood seep through her t-shirt before it stopped. Good healing. Elena looked at Jessie before Elena got tears in her eyes, "we killed someone… oh my god… we killed someone," Elena said starting to freak out.

Jessie bit her lip, "Elena… it had to happen, ok?" Jessie said slowly.

Elena looked at the young girl, "you have changed so much," Elena said softly.

Jessie shrugged, "you have to, to survive this town, 'Lena." Jessie said quietly.

Jessie went straight back to her house and saw Tyler drinking with Hayley on the couch, Tyler stood up when he saw his sister come in, "Jessie? What happened?" He asked and hugged her tightly.

Jessie sighed, "I killed… I killed the hunter…" Jessie said quietly.

Tyler looked at her in shock, "hey why don't you go get cleaned up alright? Then we can watch movies or something?" Tyler asked.

Jessie shook her head, "it's ok, stay down here with Hayley. You lost a hybrid, I'll be fine." Jessie said softly and walked upstairs and got into a shower washing away all the blood.

She went back into her room and laid down on her bed closing her eyes before feeling something wet on her face, she opened her eyes and touched her face and saw blood, she reached up and touched her nose but it wasn't a nosebleed, what the hell? She went into her bathroom to wash it off, Jessie looked in the mirror and saw blood all over the bathroom floor and '_killer_' written on the mirror. Jessie opened her mouth to do something or say something but didn't know what to do, she went to run out of the bathroom but slipped over on the blood getting covered in it.

"No… no… no," Jessie muttered and closed her eyes counting to ten before opening them and there wasn't any blood.

She stood up shakily and looked in the mirror before looking around her bathroom but there was no blood.

Jessie took a deep breath before going back into her bedroom and got into bed trying to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: sooo... yeah that witch kind of explained what's happening :P hope you guys all enjoyed it! Two reviews before the next chapter my lovelies, till next time be safe.**


	55. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 53**

**A/N: I'M UPDATING BECAUSE I AM AMAZING I KNOW! ALSO BECAUSE I NEED A BREAK FROM REVISION AHHHH OK! So... I've made a little change with how this chapter was going to go... this is where everything starts to get confusing and even I got confused writing it! But I've worked around it and it's ok... kind of... now moving on, there will be kind of a cliffhanger and I have no idea when I will update maybe tomorrow? I dunno. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes**

* * *

Jessie tossed and turned for most the night before sitting up in the bed and ran a hand through her hair before getting out of her bedroom and going downstairs and saw Hayley still drinking with another hybrid Chris. Hayley and Chris didn't even notice Jessie, probably too drunk, Tyler probably went to bed.

Jessie went into the kitchen and made some milk to heat up, she took a deep breath trying to keep her thoughts away from Kol and from killing the hunter.

"Can't sleep?" A mans voice said.

Jessie jumped and turned around and saw the hunter, "what? I… er… you are a ghost," Jessie said quietly.

"Of course I am," Connor said rolling his eyes before disappearing again.

Jessie took a shaky breath before the microwave beeped and she opened the door and got the hot mug out and took a sip of the milk before Connor suddenly appeared in front of her making her drop the mug to the ground, "leave me alone," Jessie said slowly and walked backwards as Connor followed her.

"I'm dead… you killed me," Connor said tilting his head to the side.

Jessie shook her head, "why are you here? I'm not even a vampire!" Jessie yelled.

Connor laughed, "doesn't matter. I can still get to kill you," Connor laughed.

Jessie felt around behind her and picked up a knife before jamming it into Connor's neck but suddenly it wasn't Connor, it was Kol.

Kol groaned and pulled the knife out of his neck and looked at Jessie raising an eyebrow, "well hello to you too," Kol mumbled and tilted his head to the side taking in her appearance before Jessie suddenly hugged him tightly.

Kol stumbled back a few steps before hugging her back as well breathing in her scent suddenly the aching in his chest and hers just stopped.

"I missed you," Jessie breathed out squeezing him tightly.

Kol chuckled a little, "I missed you too, darling, now why do I get such a lovely greeting?"

Jessie pulled away but kept her hands locked with his, "I just… I thought you were… it doesn't matter," Jessie said smiling.

Kol looked at her carefully before nodding his head, "ok, now I'll clean this mess up and you go back upstairs, I'll see you in a minute." Kol murmured and kissed her softly.

Jessie nodded her head before taking a deep breath and stepped over the mess before passing Chris and Hayley who were still drinking and Jessie went back up to her bedroom.

* * *

Kol quickly cleaned up the mess before appearing in Jessie's room and saw her on her bed holding her knees close to her chest, something was defiantly wrong with her and he wanted to know what.

"Beautiful," Kol said as he got onto her bed and pulled her into his chest, "what's happened?" He asked.

Jessie shook her head, "it does't matter… everything is fine," Jessie said yawning and leaning her head against Kol's chest closing her eyes and falling asleep straight away.

* * *

Jessie woke up in the morning and saw that Kol was asleep as well. She smiled a little before taking a deep breath and closed her eyes again, "you are an abomination," Connor said. Jessie jumped out of Kol's grip and instead of it being Kol it was Connor.

"Leave me alone," Jessie said and looked around her bedroom seeing a wooden pole, she quickly went over to it and snapped it in half and held it out in front of her, "go away!" Jessie yelled to Connor.

"Why? You killed me now I'm just repaying the favour," Connor said and was suddenly in front of Jessie, Jessie stabbed him in the stomach with the wooden pole before seeing Kol fall down to his knees groaning in pain.

"Oh my god… Kol…" Jessie said and placed her hands on the makeshift stake and ripped it out getting blood on her hands.

Kol nodded his head, "well… no relationship is perfect," Kol muttered and stood up looking down at his shirt.

"I… I need to get a shower," Jessie muttered and walked away from Kol grabbing some spare clothes and went into her bathroom where she got into another shower washing away all the blood.

Suddenly blood was coming out of the shower head, Jessie quickly got out of the shower and wrapped herself in towel breathing deeply before checking the shower and didn't see any blood. Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her wet hair before changing into her clothes then going into her bedroom where Kol was changing into a new shirt.

Jessie gave him a small smile before going over to him and hugging him, "I just… I really am sorry Kol," Jessie said.

Kol returned the hug just as tight, he didn't ever want to let her go, "I know, but what is wrong? Tell me." Kol ordered.

Jessie shook her head giving a smile before seeing that it wasn't Kol she was hugging it was Connor.

Jessie quickly backed away shaking her head, "no… no go away!" Jessie shouted at him before running out of her bedroom and downstairs where she saw her brother, Caroline, Chris, Hayley and Klaus.

Klaus looked at Jessie before quickly appearing beside her and holding onto her, "come on, sweetheart, we're going on a trip," Klaus smirked before disappearing with Jessie.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Jessie shouted at the hybrid.

Klaus smirked before throwing her into a room, "of course," Klaus smirked and folded his arms behind his back.

"Why am I here?" Jessie asked confused looking around the room that had some nice art, a bed also a few windows.

"Well you see love, you seem to have gotten the hunters curse. Bit strange considering you are a werewolf, but nothing is strange anymore. So I'm going to keep you here for a while until it goes, try not to kill yourself." Klaus smirked.

Jessie frowned, "wait, Nik! Why would I want to kill myself?"

Klaus looked at her almost in pity, "because I wanted to. I killed the original five hunters. I wanted to kill myself over and over again, but I'm immortal." Klaus answered before looking at Jessie's cut on her arm and frowned a little, "when did that happen?" He asked indicating to the huge gash.

Jessie looked down on it and shrugged, "I don't know… I've never seen it before," Jessie answered confused.

Klaus sighed a little, "you sometimes become unaware of your actions. You were trying to kill yourself before I got you, but I don't know how I didn't see that sooner, drink up sweetheart," Klaus said and bit into his wrist and fed his blood to Jessie.

Jessie struggled against him but took enough blood before he pulled away, "don't try and kill yourself," he smirked before leaving.

Jessie quickly appeared by the door and banged it before starting to kick it, "Nik! Let me out you bastard! Come on, Nik! You owe me considering you used my brothers body now open the god damn door!" Jessie yelled.

* * *

After a few minutes, Jessie got up and went over to the bed and sat down on it giving a small sigh and looked at the artwork while fiddling with her locket around her neck before she tried opening the locket but still couldn't.

"Why haven't you killed yourself yet?" A voice asked.

Jessie froze before turning her head and saw Megan, yes the dead best friend one.

"I… what? Oh brilliant," Jessie said and closed her eyes breathing deeply.

"You think that will do anything?" Megan laughed, "you really are pathetic. It's your fault that I'm dead you know."

Jessie shook her head opening her eyes, "no… it's Nik's fault. He's the one who killed you…" Jessie said quietly.

Megan sat down next to her laughing, "oh yes of course, blame him. You know what, you are just as bad as him. It's your fault that I died. You got involved in all this supernatural crap, I could be alive and living right now but I'm dead. I'm never coming back." Megan stood up and walked around the room, "you know Caroline probably hates you. I mean you did kill me, we were like sisters. I thought I was your best friend Jessie? Best friends don't kill each other!" Megan yelled at her.

Jessie bit down on her lip, "I'm sorry! Megan I really am sorry! If I could turn back time I would but I can't… I know it's my fault!" Jessie cried feeling tears in her eyes already.

Megan laughed, "you really are pathetic. I can't believe that I was ever friends with you," she spat, "it was better when you were a mute. You couldn't talk then."

Jessie closed her eyes and let out a sound of frustration, "just leave me alone!" She shouted into thin air.

* * *

Kol quickly appeared at his brothers home and saw his brother sitting on the couch drinking some bourbon, "where is she?" Kol growled.

Klaus looked up at his brother, "lovely to see you too brother, so happy you aren't dead," Klaus said sarcastically and Kol growled at him before appearing in front of him and grabbing him by the neck and held him up against the wall.

"Tell me where she is," Kol shouted at him with his full on vampire face.

Klaus looked at him amused, "let go of me otherwise you will be back in a box," Kol didn't let go and Klaus rolled his eyes, "she's safe… she has the hunters curse, dear brother." Klaus said before throwing Kol off him and went over and poured himself another drink.

Kol frowned and stood up, "what do you mean the hunters curse? Only vampires who kill a hunter get it. Not werewolves and last I checked, Jessie hasn't killed a hunter," Kol said.

"Well, she has obviously been lying to you, Kol. Jessie killed the hunter yesterday and now she has got the hunters curse." Klaus explained.

"But she is a werewolf," Kol muttered.

Klaus looked at his brother, "what happened with that witch yesterday Kol?"

Kol looked at him, "I got her to link Jessie and I together again. So if I die she does as well, we're like a bloodline." Kol answered shrugging.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "well then brother, you really are stupid. When you linked each other again she became your bloodline meaning she has some vampire in her, very small but it's there. She isn't a hybrid just part of one," Klaus said.

Kol nodded his head slowly, "right… where is she?" Kol asked impatiently.

Klaus smirked, "like I said before brother, she's safe."

Kol rolled his eyes, "tell me where she is Nik," Kol said annoyed before he felt the aching in his chest increase.

"Use your link to each other to find her, I'm off to the The Grill for a pint," Klaus said before disappearing.

Kol rolled his eyes but followed his brothers instructions and quickly found the room where she was located before opening the door and seeing Jessie sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes. Kol quietly shut the door before walking towards her.

* * *

"You are nothing but a monster," Megan said.

Jessie shook her head trying to block her voice out, "just leave me alone," Jessie said through gritted teeth as the aching pain in her chest increased. She missed Kol.

"Why would I leave you alone?" Megan asked, "you killed me!"

Jessie shook her head as tears appeared in her eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Megan!" Jessie screamed before suddenly Megan disappeared.

Jessie took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair trying to breath normally, "you really are pathetic, Kol loves me not you," Lucinda snapped.

Jessie froze before seeing Lucinda coming towards her from the door, Jessie stood up quickly and backed away, "stay away from me," Jessie said slowly.

Lucinda smirked, "you know that he doesn't really love you right? He just wants you for your blood. You are nothing but a game for him and we all get bored of games soon enough," Lucinda said.

Jessie shook her head, "no that's not true…" she said quietly but even now she was doubting herself, he always did say that he liked a chase… so when she didn't give him one will he leave?

"You know it's true, Jessie," Lucinda said, "just kill yourself now to save yourself from the heartbreak later on."

Jessie thought about it before shaking her head, "no I won't kill myself!" she shouted.

"But you should," her dad said suddenly popping up.

Jessie looked at her dad before she started crying, "daddy," Jessie cried.

"It's alright, honey," her dad soothed, "but you know it's true… you should have died ages ago when you went off Wickery Bridge but you didn't."

Jessie wiped her eyes, "I'm so sorry for disappointing you," Jessie wept.

Her dad shook his head smiling a little, "it's ok, honey. But you need to die. You are a disgrace mixing with the vampires, loving them no less."

Jessie carried on crying until she suddenly saw Kol, "hey darling, come here," Kol said softly giving a small smirk.

Jessie looked at him and tilted her head not know whether he was real or not but she felt the ache in her chest disappear before she went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, shhh," Kol cooed and kissed her forehead, "it's going to be ok," he whispered.

Jessie shook her head and looked at him, "it's not Kol! They are right… I should kill myself," Jessie said and pulled away from him.

Kol looked at her before taking her hands and rubbing soothing circles on them, "listen to me," Kol said, "you can't kill yourself, because I won't allow it. You mean everything to me and even though I might not show it, but I love you ok? You aren't not killing yourself. Not if I have anything to do with it." Kol growled.

Jessie shook her head and took her hands out of his glaring a little at him, "but you don't really love me do you? I mean I am just a game to you. Soon you will get bored and then you will kill me. You never loved me, Kol so don't carry on pretending that you do!" Jessie yelled at him.

Kol raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "let me guess, Lucinda has paid a visit. Right well, no you are not just a game to me, darling. I do love you," Kol said chuckling a little.

Jessie carried on glaring at him and walked away. Kol laughed and followed her before cornering her into the wall, Jessie looked down at her hands before Kol lifted her face up to meet his, "you are adorable when you're angry, but now moving on why didn't you tell me you killed the hunter?" Kol asked

Jessie shrugged, "didn't want to," she muttered.

Kol rolled his eyes, "yeah we are going to discuss this after the curse has stopped, but for now," Kol bit into his wrist, "drink up," he smirked and pushed his wrist into her mouth.

Jessie frowned and tried pushing him away but swallowed some blood before Kol pulled his hand away and smirked at her bloodied lips, "what the bloody hell was that for?" Jessie asked confused.

Kol smirked, "this," then he snapped her neck.

* * *

Kol grabbed the limp Jessie before she fell to the ground and held her in his arms before Stefan came storming in and looked at Kol in confusion.

"What are you doing here? What have you done to Jessie?" Stefan accused.

Kol rolled his eyes, "I'm looking after her, it doesn't matter now leave it alone."

Stefan shook his head, "no way, look I get that she loves you but no matter what you will never be good enough for her. She doesn't need to be involved in all this stuff, just hand her over, Kol," Stefan ordered.

Kol felt his fangs bare before he controlled himself, Jessie was his and his only, not some fake vampires.

Kol looked down at Jessie's dead form and knew that she will kill him, this will give him the time to come up with a fake apology, "fine, by the way when she wakes don't let her drink any blood what so ever," Kol said and handed Jessie over to Stefan before disappearing ignoring Stefan's questions.

* * *

Stefan stared down at the currently dead Jessie, "what have you gotten yourself into now," Stefan muttered before taking her to the Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon looked at Stefan confused as he laid a dead Jessie on the couch, "what happened? Caroline is getting Klaus to offer up one of his hybrids for Jeremy to kill," Damon explained and went over to Jessie, "why is she dead?" Damon asked shocked.

Stefan shook his head, "not dead Damon…" Jessie suddenly woke up gasping for air, "she's in transition," Stefan said afterwards.

"I… just… what?" Jessie asked in shock and held her aching neck, "what happened?" Jessie asked worried.

The Salvatore brothers shared a look before Damon sat down next to her, "look Jessie… Kol did something… he must have fed you his blood before he snapped your neck…" Damon said slowly.

Jessie frowned a little, "but that can't happen. I mean to become a hybrid I need to have Klaus' blood in my system then drink Elena's, last I checked I don't remember drinking Klaus' blood and Elena is a vampire." Jessie said quickly.

Stefan nodded his head, "yeah we know… you shouldn't be here right now. You should be dead but something happened."

Jessie looked at them with wide eyes before gulping, "so… I'm going to die basically," Jessie said breathing quickly and deeply.

Damon groaned, "brilliant, just what we need you having a panic attack," Damon said and stood up making himself a drink.

Stefan rolled his eyes before sitting next to Jessie and pulled her into his arms, "no, Jessie. You are not going to die, ok? Bonnie will sort something out, ok? It'll be fine. Look all these hallucinations will go as well, everything will be fine." Stefan said calming the younger girl down until Jessie nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Yeah… right… I mean if I was going to die I wouldn't have survived Kol snapping my neck?" Jessie asked herself before nodding her head again, "I'm going to be fine… hopefully."

Damon got a text from Klaus saying that Jeremy had killed the hunter and he looked over at Jessie who seemed to be a lot more calmer, "JJ how you doing?" Damon asked and sipped his drink while he replied to Klaus asking him to get his stupid brother over to the boarding house.

Jessie nodded her head, "good… I'm doing good… my head suddenly feels clearer… like what happened was one big dream but this… what's happening now this seems even more scary," Jessie laughed a little and ran a hand through her hair while Damon and Stefan shared another look before Kol walked into the boarding house with a smirk on his face.

Jessie looked at Kol and felt her eyes flash yellow before she glared at him, "what are you doing here?" She growled at him.

Kol rolled his eyes, "lovely to see you to, darling. Now let's go before you die," Kol winked at her.

Jessie shook her head, "no way. I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm staying with them," Jessie said nodding to Damon and Stefan who looked like they wanted to be anywhere but in the middle of a werewolf and an Original lovers fight.

"Don't be a child darling, do you want to live or what?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kol you killed me!" Jessie accused him.

He shrugged, "it happens," he shrugged off before looking at Damon and Stefan, "get out of here now, the both of you."

"This is our house," Damon said annoyed.

Kol shrugged, "and are you forgetting who can easily kill you?" Kol smirked, "now go."

Jessie looked at Stefan who looked at her before she nodded her head after a few moments, "you two don't need to go, I'll go with him," she saw their panicked looks, "I'll be fine. I'll text you both later, ok?" Jessie asked and stood up.

Stefan and Damon nodded their heads before Jessie walked past Kol and went straight outside while Kol smirked and quickly followed her seeing that she was heading into town, she was smelling the human blood even if she didn't realise she was.

"Darling, I suggest that if you want to live you will follow me," Kol smirked and turned and walked into the forrest.

Jessie slowed down before going after him slowly then she quickly caught up to him and walked beside him, "you killed me," Jessie said once again and tried to ignore the pain in her gums.

Kol smirked, "yes, yes, right now you need to drink this otherwise you'll die."

Jessie faced him as he held out a vial, "who's blood is that?" Jessie asked confused.

"Elena's, Nik gave me some before my darling sister destroyed the whole batch," Kol answered and threw the vial to Jessie.

Jessie caught it and looked at it, "so I'm just meant to drink this? Kol you were the one who gave me blood I'm meant to die with Klaus' blood in my system not yours," Jessie said frustrated.

Kol rolled his eyes, "just drink it darling," he said annoyed and Jessie took the lid off and looked at it, "drink or you die."

Jessie rolled her eyes before taking a sip of the blood and waiting for blood to come out of her eyes but when none did she carried on drinking it until she fell to the ground with spasms and her eyes flashed a dangerous yellow.

Kol knelt beside her and smirked, "well I take it that's a good sign," he chuckled while Jessie groaned before standing up quickly and she glared at him while her eyes turned all vampire on him, "now darling, how do you feel about joining me in a drink?"

* * *

**A/N:... soooooo... what d'you think? I don't know if it's too soon for Jessie to be a hybrid? What do you lot think? I can change it or whatever... also I've got a little trick up my sleeve ;) two reviews before the next chapter, till next time be safe my lovelies.**


	56. My Brother's Keeper

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 54**

**A/N: so basically I love your response... by the way I got confused writing it so you lot really have no chance! Good luck ;) soooo here we go... hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Tyler asked as he sat drinking on the sofa.

Jessie winced a little and closed the door before taking a deep breath and walking over to her brother and sat down next to him and saw Hayley passed out on the couch.

Jessie took the bottle of bourbon off her brother and shrugged, "been a long day, been locked up in Klaus' mansion, Kol snapped my neck with his blood in my system and now I'm a hybrid but at least I'm not being haunted by this whacky hunters curse anymore, why you so glum?" Jessie asked and drunk from the bottle before giving it to her brother who nodded his head.

"Chris had to be offered up to save you and I'm fine with that but I said that we had his back. It's fine, because I love you and your my sister and I will do anything for you but I just… I promised him, then Jeremy comes and kills him," Tyler answered and drunk from the bottle, "so how is it being a hybrid? How come Kol turned you I thought only Klaus could."

"Yeah so did I… but I don't know… the thing is… before Kol gave me his blood… it doesn't matter, I'm just a little freaked out by it all. Kol took me to get a _bite_ but I told him that I want to try from animals blood first, I don't want to hurt anyone. That was an interesting conversation," Jessie answered honestly.

Tyler nodded his head, "let me guess you won?," Tyler answered and Jessie nodded grinning, "good girl. So does that mean you're sired to Kol or what?" Tyler asked and took a drink from the bottle.

Jessie shrugged, "dunno I don't feel any different just feel a little freaked out about being a hybrid… but I feel myself."

Tyler nodded his head before drinking from the bottle again.

Jessie smiled at him before yawning, "hey bro I'm really tired. I'll see you in the morning, and thanks you know for giving up a friend to help me." Jessie smiled and hugged him.

Tyler hugged her back, "always will look out for you sis, see you in the morning hey has mom got you signed up to Miss Mystic again this year?" Tyler asked with a little grin.

Jessie groaned, "oh my god I completely forgot… yeah she has, think she'll let me off this year?" Jessie asked.

Tyler shook his head giving a small laugh, "no way, you know how she is when it comes to Miss Mystic."

Jessie nodded her head, "oh yeah I remember. See you in the morning," Jessie smiled before going up to her bedroom.

* * *

"So she just broke up with you?" Jessie asked Stefan confused.

"_Yeah, she has feelings for Damon,_" Stefan answered and Jessie frowned as she walked down the stairs in her house.

"Oh… well look you are still coming to Miss Mystic right? Caroline will kill you if you don't," Jessie laughed a little.

She heard him give a small laugh when she felt a kiss on her neck, Jessie turned around and saw Kol and gave him a smile, "_I don't know… and yeah I know,_" Stefan answered.

"You need to find that cure," Jessie said and pushed Kol away from her as she went into the kitchen and saw people setting stuff up.

"_I know I do, hey how are you coping with being a hybrid and everything?_" Stefan asked as Jessie poured herself some orange juice.

Jessie looked at Kol who was smirking at her, "I'm… coping. I'm drinking animal blood, hey did Elena get the hunters curse?" Jessie asked.

Stefan sighed, "_yeah she did. She was associated with killing the hunter so she got the hunters curse as well._"

Jessie nodded her head, "oh ok. Hey I'll see you later, don't go all ripper on me and Caroline ok?"

"_I won't see you later, Jessie._" Stefan laughed before hanging up.

"I am your date for Miss Mystic right?" Kol asked and pulled on a curl.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah we have to do this whacky dance by the way," Jessie said and drunk her juice.

Kol shrugged, "as long as I'm with you. So how are you feeling today? You thirsty?" He asked smirking.

Jessie felt the pain in her gums again before nodding her head, "yeah a little but I can last today then tomorrow I'll go out into the woods and drink some bunny. It'll be fine," she said reassuring him.

Kol raised an eyebrow but said nothing else on the subject, "ok darling, just don't kill the contestants," he smirked before Jessie saw Elena come into the house and Jessie kissed Kol on the cheek quickly, "it'll be fine, see you around," she smiled before going over to Elena.

"Jessie!" Elena said smiling, "hey 'Lena, how are you?" Jessie asked seriously.

"I'm fine… don't worry about me, I'm more concerned about you. We all are. You're now a hybrid Jessie, it's a big deal," Elena said and hugged her.

Jessie hugged her back and gave a small laugh, "hey look I'm coping. I'll deal with the big thing about being a hybrid some other day it's not like anyone died. I'm going to be fine, Elena," Jessie smiled.

Elena nodded her head before sighing, "ok you sure? Talk to me whenever you want. Hey I need to ask you a question, do you think I'm doing the right thing with breaking up with Stefan?" Elena asked.

Jessie sighed, "hey it's your decision. They are both great in their own ways, just don't string them along yeah?" Jessie asked softly.

Elena nodded her head, "I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, you are still in the contest right?" Elena asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah sadly. My mom won't let me quit but you know it's my mom, yeah I'll see you tomorrow," Jessie smiled before walking outside and bumped into Klaus.

"Oh what are you doing here?" Jessie asked annoyed.

Klaus smirked, "well hello to you to sweetheart, how are you?" He smirked.

Jessie groaned before answering, "fine, now why are you here?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"To ask Caroline on a date for Miss Mystic, now why don't you put in a good word for me?" Klaus asked.

Jessie shook her head, "oh no. If you want to please her do it yourself, I am so not helping you, but where's Rebekah by the way?" Jessie asked confused.

Klaus got a look on his face before smirking, "she's safe, now go put in a good word for me, please sweetheart," Klaus smirked, "also you need to drink human blood not animal."

Jessie rolled her eyes before walking away from Klaus and went over to Caroline, "hey Care," Jessie smiled and helped sort out some flowers.

"Hey Jessie, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good how about you?" Jessie answered and picked up some flowers and moved them to a different table.

Caroline nodded her head, "I'm ok," she answered.

"Hey I think you should try and give Klaus a chance…" Jessie said before frowning and so did Caroline, "say what?" Caroline asked laughing a little.

Jessie shook her head, "it doesn't matter anyway what's going on with you and my brother?" Jessie asked confused.

"Well we've got Klaus thinking that I've broken up with him because Tyler and Hayley apparently slept together, it's only for a while though," Caroline replied.

Jessie nodded her head before seeing Kol and smiled again, "so you and Kol?" Caroline teased.

Jessie laughed while she blushed, "yeah… hey I'll see you tomorrow? Helping me with my hair yeah?" Jessie asked eager to get over to Kol.

Caroline laughed at the young hybrid before nodding her head, "yeah sure, have fun," Caroline teased before Jessie went straight over to Kol and gave him a hug and Kol hugged her back tightly.

"Darling I saw you just over ten minutes ago," Kol smirked but kept ahold of her.

Jessie shrugged, "it feels like forever, is this an effect of the bond or something?"Jessie asked and looked up at him.

Kol nodded his head, "yeah everything is even more heightened than before and it feels like hell when we're apart. I'll get a witch to look into it so it doesn't feel as painful," Kol answered and kissed her forehead.

Jessie smirked, "or you can just get the witch to undo the bond? I mean we will still have the one that Lucinda put on… maybe… but I'm not apart of your bloodline so it doesn't matter anymore," Jessie answered and took his hands and swung them back and forth.

Kol shrugged, "I'll think about it… but for now," Kol lifted her onto his shoulder and quickly disappeared into the forest not caring who saw them, Jessie giggled before she got pushed up against the tree.

"Ass," she giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Kol placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back before pushing them into a different tree making Jessie giggle before she bit down on his lip drawing blood and she drunk some of the blood before flipping them around so she was pressing him into the tree instead before she suddenly felt sick and she pulled away from Kol before disappearing and held her hair behind her head and threw up blood.

Kol quickly appeared beside her and held her hair back as well before looking down at her confused while she sat back up and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "what's happening?" She asked crying.

Kol looked at her before wiping the blood away from her mouth, "I have no idea, darling, hey it's going to be alright? How about you go back to your house while I go talk to Nik, it'll be fine." Kol said and kissed her forehead.

Jessie nodded her head and stood up before Kol took her hand and they walked back to the house avoiding anyone.

Jessie went straight to her bedroom while Kol left and went to see Nik. Jessie could smell all of the human blood in the house and gripped her pillow to keep from draining every single human in the house.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door, "come in," Jessie said and gave a forced smile when she saw Kyle.

Kyle smiled at her, "hey Jessie, just thought I'll come and see if you're ok. You've been awol for the past few days," Kyle said and came over and sat on Jessie's bed.

Jessie felt a banging headache coming on and the aching in her chest increased, she missed Kol and needing blood with a human around her isn't helping.

"Yeah I'm fine… just been a little sick but I'm alright, you going to Miss Mystic tomorrow?" Jessie asked.

Kyle nodded his head, "yeah I am, remember last time? Are you?"

Jessie nodded laughing a little while she tried not to breathe in, "yeah with Kol, oh my god… yes…" Jessie laughed remembering it that was when they were going out.

"Yeah Louise is my friend date, Liam has gone out of town to visit his dad's family for a while," Kyle smiled.

Jessie nodded her head before the fangs poked through her mouth making her cry in pain from ripping the gums, she quickly hid her face as she felt veins appear around her eyes, "Jessie? Jessie are you ok?" Kyle asked confused and went over to her.

Jessie nodded her head again, "yeah," she mumbled before taking a deep breath. Big mistake. She breathed in the scent of his blood before she growled and pinned him up against the wall and tilted her head to the side with a smirk on her face hearing his heart beat faster making the blood run quicker through his body.

"Jessie?" Kyle asked shocked.

"Hm…" Jessie hummed before she opened her mouth and bit into his neck drinking his blood.

Kyle struggled against her and tried getting away but Jessie held him in place and carried on drinking from him feeling him get weaker under her when she suddenly felt a huge pain in her head making her drop Kyle to the ground and hold her head crying out, "ahhh!" Jessie cried out and fell to her knees seeing Louise at the door before Louise stopped the pain in her head.

"Jessie listen to me, it's Kyle. Remember him? Kyle yes your first love," Louise said and Jessie growled at her feeling blood drip down her chin, "you don't want to hurt him! He's human and he doesn't deserve this!" Louise said to her calmly.

Jessie looked down at Kyle before holding her mouth in horror, "I just… I can't believe it," Jessie said and felt tears appear in her eyes, "why am I so emotional!" Jessie yelled tugging on her hair.

Louise looked down at the young hybrid, "you need to heal him… he's going to die if you don't Jessie, you don't want to kill him," Louise said softly.

Jessie nodded her head before biting into her wrist and carefully went over to Kyle feeling veins appear around her eyes again but she closed them and carefully gave Kyle her blood and he soon came back to life. When he saw Jessie he quickly pulled away from her in fear, "Kyle… Kyle," Jessie pleaded.

He shook his head, "no! Stay away from me!" He said scared and pulled away.

Jessie quickly stood up and appeared in front of him before taking a deep breath and looked into his grey eyes, "**you are going to forget what just happened. You came over and talked to me before leaving. Nothing happened**," Jessie compelled before she wiped his neck with her sleeve then Kyle stood up and left.

Jessie looked at Louise, "why is this happening to me? I threw up the animal blood… why is this happening?" Jessie said feeling emotional.

Louise sighed, "look I have an idea… but I don't think you're going to like it," Louise said.

Jessie just looked at her, "I don't care, I just need to know. Also… I need to ask you a favour," Jessie said wiping her tears.

Louise nodded her head before she began explaining her idea.

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Caroline smiled at Jessie.

"Hey Care," Jessie smiled, she was feeling a lot better today after talking to Louise.

Caroline grabbed the hairbrush and began to brush through Jessie's curls that had just been cut so now it reached the middle of her back instead of her waist,

"Hey Jessie ready for today?" Caroline asked brushing each curl.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah I guess… so not doing it next year," Jessie laughed and so did Caroline before she picked up a purple clip and took the two strands and clipped them at the back of her head.

Jessie smiled at Caroline before Carole started to do her make-up, "going with Kol this year?" Caroline asked as she added purple eye shadow to Jessie.

"Yep, don't judge," Jessie answered with a small smirk before Caroline added mascara.

"I'm not judging," Caroline said.

Jessie laughed a little, "yeah sure, Care. Look I know that you might not approve of this relationship that's going on with me and Kol but I love him and nothing's going to change that," Jessie answered and looked at her seriously.

Caroline sighed and nodded her head, "I know," Caroline said before adding some lipgloss to Jessie and Jessie looked in the mirror before smiling.

"I'm going to go put my dress on, I'll see you downstairs," Jessie smiled before walking into another room and picked up her knee length purple dress, Jessie sighed before slipping into it and did the zip up then she grabbed her purple converse, she was so not going to wear heels. She checked the mirror and did a small twirl before smiling, she was going for something different this year instead of the normal floor length dress she went with the knee length one that puffed out a bit.

"You look divine, darling," Kol said from behind her.

Jessie jumped and picked up a hairbrush before throwing it at him, "lurker!" She accused before laughing and went over to him and gave him a hug.

"So I talked to Nik and I think that you should drink human blood," Kol said.

Jessie sighed, "look I'm not drinking human blood…" Jessie thought about last night and winced a little, "I will lose control and I don't want to do that Kol. I'm still going to drink animal blood."

Kol rolled his eyes, "fine whatever you say darling. Now, are you ready?" He asked smirking and held his arm out.

Jessie giggled before slipping her arm through his and they walked out the room and went downstairs and Jessie saw Tyler come in with Hayley, they had nearly finished un-siring all the hybrids.

"Since when are those two a thing?" Kol asked confused.

Jessie smirked a little, "you really are slow," she laughed at him and he rolled his eyes before kissing her cheek.

"Jessie you are meant to be upstairs not here!" Caroline complained coming over to her and Kol with Klaus following Caroline.

Jessie raised an eyebrow before seeing Kyle with Louise laughing, she felt a knot twist in her stomach and felt like being sick again, "are you ok sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

Jessie nodded her head, she couldn't believe that she nearly killed Kyle last night, she quickly gave the two Original's and vampire a smile before walking up the concrete stairs and Jessie went over to April taking deep breaths, "hey Jessie," April smiled.

"Hey April, you ok?" Jessie asked giving a smile as she looked around and she saw Kayla giving her a glare like normal before Kayla walked over to Kol and started talking to him while Jessie clenched her fists and felt veins appear around her eyes, "yeah I'm fine a bit nervous your dress is amazing! How are you?" April rambled.

Jessie made herself calm down before giving a force smile, "I'm great thanks, I love your dress!" Jessie said grinning before seeing Kayla touch Kol's arm and Jessie growled quietly, "if you would excuse me," Jessie said politely before walking away.

* * *

"Jessie where are you going? It's about to start," Carol said confused.

Jessie groaned and turned around giving her mum a smile, "I just… I needed some air," Jessie lied. She wanted to rip Kayla's head from her shoulders.

Carol nodded her head before smiling, "you look lovely, sweetie. Tyler told me what happened… are you coping alright?" Carol asked concerned.

Jessie nodded her head, "hmm… just fine," Jessie said.

Carol smiled, "ok, well don't be too long, it's about to start," Carol said.

Jessie smiled, "I won't, I'll be back in a few minutes," Jessie replied before walking away but bumped into Professor Shane, ah Mr Shady Pants.

"Hello, you must be Jessie Lockwood am I right? The re-carnation from 1865," Professor Shane greeted smiling.

Jessie nodded her head slowly, "yeah I am… you're the guy who told my friends about the hunter thanks for that by the way," Jessie smiled and she saw Kol laugh at something that Kayla had said making her growl quietly.

"Ah yes. Your friend Damon? He's accusing me of mass murder, killing the council." Shane laughed and Jessie smiled slightly.

"Oh yeah you were at the school a few days ago?" Jessie asked and Shane nodded his head, "my friend Jeremy told me that you were talking about some guy named Silas… what's with him?" Jessie asked interested.

Shane smiled, "legend says that when Silas is awaken he will bring hell on earth. This old rock that I have is his tombstone. It could be just a load of crap but maybe not. He got turned into stone by this witch that loved him but Silas didn't love her, Silas wanted the cure so he could die with his one true love and be mortal. The witch got jealous and imprisoned him with the cure," Shane explained.

Jessie nodded her head, "well that is one jealous witch," Jessie laughed, "so do you believe that he will bring hell on earth if he is awakened?" Jessie asked.

Shane shrugged, "I believe he might… but he may bring people back," Shane said seriously and Jessie looked at him interested, "so I guess that you should be with the other contestants, it's about to start soon." Shane smiled.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah I just need to talk to someone first, it was nice meeting you Professor Shane," Jessie said before walking away and saw that Kayla was still talking to Kol and touching him but he seemed bored. So not the point. Jessie was still pissed at him for even talking to her and laughing with her.

The new hybrid walked over to Kol and gave Kayla a glare, "what are you doing here Kayla?" Jessie asked annoyed.

Kayla smirked, "talking to the lovely Kol, you see he enjoys my company unlike yours," she sneered.

Jessie curled her hands into a fist and glared at her, "oh go away," she said breathing deeply.

Kayla glared at her, "hell no. Kol why don't you tell Jessie about last night? I mean it was such a great night," Kayla said stroking Kol's arm.

Jessie froze and looked at Kol feeling tears fill her eyes already, Kol looked at Jessie and hated seeing the tears in her eyes before he turned around and glared at Kayla, "get out of here. Now." He growled.

Kayla looked at Kol in shook before stomping away, Kol sighed and turned around seeing a tear fall from Jessie's eye, he quickly pulled her into a hug not caring who saw him and just held her there, "it's not true… shh… darling I promise you that I would never do that to you, I love you and only you," he murmured kissing her neck softly.

Jessie nodded her head before pulling away and Kol wiped away the tears and Jessie gave a small laugh, "god I'm so emotional," she laughed.

Kol gave a genuine smile to her, "it's part of being a hybrid and for being bonded to me. Hey, you want to ditch this?" Kol asked smirking and traced circles on her waist with his hands making Jessie raise an eyebrow.

Jessie looked around and saw her mom look at her before her mom nodded her head meaning that it's ok for her to go, "sure, I need some fun," she smirked.

Kol leaned down and kissed her softly, "and that's what we're going to do," he whispered before taking her hand and they walked out of the Lockwood estate and Kol pulled Jessie over to his motorbike and Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm wearing a dress," she said looking down at her cute purple dress.

Kol shrugged, "who cares, coming or what?" Kol smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes before getting onto the back of his motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waist before Kol set off down the driveway going extremely fast then they were on the road.

Jessie grinned as the wind whipped at her face before she looked around and carefully stood up while Kol smirked and rolled his eyes, "if you fall I'm not catching you," Kol called over the wind.

Jessie laughed before standing up properly and just let the wind hit her before Kol started to slow down and he pulled up outside his brother's house.

Kol quickly grabbed Jessie and threw her over his shoulder before appearing in his bedroom slamming the door shut before he kissed her eagerly.

Jessie took the hair grip out of her hair and threw it onto his draws before wrapping her arms around his neck and he lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist as well before he pushed them onto his bed and he quickly ripped her dress, "I love you," Jessie said to him smiling a little, "I love you too," Kol murmured back (**A/N: like I said before no way am I writing a sex scene people… too young just do what you want with this bit…**)

"Would you ever take the cure?" Jessie asked Kol as they laid in his bed.

Kol took a soft curl and wrapped it around his finger a few times before letting it bounce back over to Jessie, "no, I like being a vampire. I'm invincible, plus… it's fun," he smirked, "would you?"

Jessie laughed a little before answering, "no… I mean if I become a werewolf I will grow old but I would never be able to have children and get the life I want… I wouldn't be able to be with you, right now I can be with you forever… well until I get bored of you," Jessie teased.

Kol growled before biting her neck making her roll her eyes before he pulled away and wiped the blood away from his mouth, "you are very funny," he said sarcastic before kissing her cheek.

Jessie grinned, "I try to be," she said laughing until they both heard Klaus come in and Jessie bit her lip to keep from laughing again.

Klaus walked past the bedroom and said, "I know you're there Jessie, could you two please be quiet and not be so loud. I want to sleep, see you both in the morning," Klaus said before walking into his bedroom.

Kol and Jessie both looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: soooo what do you think? I didn't do a good check through I was rushing so sorry for any mistakes! What do you think? Two reviews before the next chapter please! I might be able to update again :) till next time my lovelies, stay safe.**


	57. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 55**

**A/N: soooo thank you for the reviews I'm updating again so be happy you lucky people! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**We'll Always Have Bourbon Street**

* * *

"Morning daring," Kol murmured.

Jessie opened her eyes giving him a sleepy smile, "morning," she said before yawning. Jessie sat up and rubbed her eyes before running a hand through her messy hair, "what's the time?" Jessie asked confused.

Kol shrugged before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest, "who cares," he mumbled and kissed her cheek.

Jessie giggled, "I do Kol, I've got school and my attendance isn't exactly great," Jessie said.

Kol rolled his eyes before shrugging, "so what, stay with me today, please? You won't be able to handle the whole day." He said.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "you are basically saying that I have no self-control. Wow, thanks Kol," Jessie said sarcastically .

Kol chuckled, "pretty much darling, you need to feed. You haven't fed for a while, last time you fed you threw up the animal blood you need human blood," Kol said and tugged on her curls.

Jessie sighed, "Kol… the thing is… err… two days ago I drunk from Kyle,he came over and I just… I just lost control but it won't happen again. I'm still going to have animal blood, Kol," Jessie said.

Kol frowned, "fine, but don't come running to me when you kill someone in school," Kol muttered and quickly got up grabbing his clothes before disappearing.

Jessie sighed and checked the time seeing that she was late for school before she got up and changed into her clothes before going through Kol's draws and found her draw where she left some clothes, she changed into grey skinny jeans with a plain purple long sleeve tee. She slipped on her leather jacket and her purple converse before grabbing a hairbrush and brushing her hair. She went into Kol's bathroom and stole a toothbrush and brushed her teeth before going back into his room and picked up her ripped dress and threw it in the bin then she went out of his bedroom and went downstairs where she saw Klaus drinking blood from a glass.

"Want some?" Klaus asked offering the glass of blood.

Jessie felt her face change and shook her head, "nope I'm good. Where's Kol?" She asked him.

Klaus smirked slightly, "he went out to blow off some steam you seemed to have pissed him off," Klaus answered.

Jessie nodded her head, "oh… erm Klaus… I can't keep any animal blood down," Jessie admitted.

Klaus nodded his head, "oh yeah Kol said something about that. You need to drink human blood, Jessie, it must be because Kol turned you or something. Drink human blood from the vein and then you'll be fine," Klaus answered.

Jessie sighed, "I can't do that Klaus. I did like two nights ago and I nearly killed Kyle! I can't control myself!" Jessie said running a hand through her hair.

"Look just find a human and drink from them, then control yourself and stop before you kill them. Then compel them, you'll be fine," Klaus said.

Jessie bit her lip, "I'll see you around, I'm already late for school," she muttered before walking out of the mansion and headed straight to her house where she got her bag and quickly left for school she had already missed the first lesson.

* * *

"Jessie," Elena called.

Jessie smiled at the vampire and Elena went over to Jessie who was at her locker, "hey Elena, what's up?" Jessie asked confused.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you want to come over to the Salvatore's with me, Caroline and Bonnie tonight for some girl time," Elena said smiling.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah I could do with some girl time," Jessie answered and looked around feeling a little panicky because all she could smell is the human blood.

"Great, yeah I'm staying at the Salvatore's because Jeremy has got this whole hunter thing going on and he's trying to kill me, be careful when you're around him by the way," Elena said and noticed Jessie looking at the humans, "hey you ok? You don't have to be in school you know. No one will judge you if you leave right now." Elena said smiling.

Jessie sighed, "nope I'm fine. Just a little… thirsty you know, hey I'm going to go get some animal blood at lunch so I'll be fine. Stop worrying." Jessie said and Elena nodded her head before the bell rang.

"I'll see you after school yeah?" Elena asked and hugged the hybrid, Jessie nodded her head before seeing her brother, "yeah, see you later," Jessie said before going over to her brother.

"Hey sis, you alright?" Tyler asked her smiling.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah of course hey how's un-siring the hybrids sorry that I haven't helped with Adrian been a bit busy…" Jessie muttered.

Tyler laughed, "it's going alright, Adrian is a bit hard to un-sire because Kim is getting involved but it should be done soon. Hey where were you last night?" Tyler asked her.

"At Kol's," Jessie answered and Tyler raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "I'm going to have girl time with Elena and that tonight so I won't be home till late." Jessie said as she began to walk to her class.

"Yeah sure, don't be home too late. I'll tell mom, see you later," Tyler said before they went their different ways.

* * *

At lunch Jessie quickly got away from her friends and went straight into the woods. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath breathing in the fresh air before hearing a deer and she went in search of it, she tackled it to the ground before biting into it's neck. She swallowed the warm liquid before pulling back and wiped her mouth from the blood before feeling sick, she quickly went over to a tree and threw back up the blood with tears in her eyes.

"Why is this happening?" She groaned and wiped her mouth again before smelling fresh human blood.

She growled as her eyes changed and fangs poked out of her mouth before she quickly appeared in front of the man who was sitting on the ground trying to patch up his cut on his knee, Jessie tilted her head to the side, "hello there," she smirked before lunging forward and attacking his neck with her fangs quickly draining him of his blood. Jessie would have drained him completely of all his blood but she got thrown off him and smacked straight into a tree.

Jessie groaned and quickly stood up glaring at Klaus who gave her a smirk before he bit into his wrist and fed the blood to the human before compelling him to go away.

"Why did you do that?" Jessie hissed at him annoyed and wiped her mouth.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "you would have killed him. Not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing ripper Jessie but I can't really deal with that right now, I told you to control it."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "look you said feed from the vein, I fed from the vein and now you are telling me that I can't? I can't drink from animals I just keep throwing it back up!" Jessie shouted annoyed.

Klaus sighed, "all you have to do is control it. Drink from them but then think about the guilt you would feel if you killed them, that's what will stop you. You can do it, Jessie." Klaus said.

Jessie looked at him before her phone began ringing, "hello?" She asked answering it.

"_Jessie? It's Louise I think that I've got the spell also I think I know why you are rejecting the blood. Meet me at the lunch tables in five minutes,_" Louise said before hanging up.

Jessie put her phone away and looked around for Klaus but saw that he had already gone. She rolled her eyes before quickly running back to school.

"I'm what?" Jessie asked shocked.

Louise sighed, "you're sired to Klaus…" Louise repeated.

Jessie shook her head, "no I can't be… Kol changed me into a hybrid not Klaus."

"Look Klaus tells you to drink human blood form the vein you do it, he fed you some blood before Kol did. If Kol had killed you with only his blood in your system you would have died." Louise answered.

Jessie ran a hand through her hair, "so to break it I need to turn like a hundred times without it hurting. Brilliant."

"Get Tyler to help you… but moving on with the bond between you and Kol, I think that I've found the spell that can undo it, you will still know where each other are and everything but it won't hurt to be away from each other. You won't be apart of his bloodline anymore… but… if one of you die… you just become a shell, hollow. That I can't undo," Louise said.

Jessie nodded her head slowly, "when can you do it? I don't like feeling like I'm dying whenever he goes off on a trip," Jessie said and clutched her chest.

"I can do it in a week or so… I need Bonnie's help though, she's a powerful Bennett witch but I can't do it until she is back in contact with her powers," Louise explained.

Jessie nodded her head, "sure… hey thank you for this and everything."

"It's fine," Louise smiled, "I mean I kind of owe you since my crazy ancestor tried killing you and she was the first to link you two together."

Jessie laughed, "yeah, she was… nice."

* * *

"One for you," Elena said giving a bottle of bourbon to Jessie, "one for you and one for you," Elena said giving one to Caroline and Bonnie as well.

Bonnie picked up a blood bag, "I take it this is either for Caroline or Jessie," Bonnie said.

"Not for me," Jessie said and drunk her bourbon.

"Actually, it's for me," Elena said reaching across and taking it.

Jessie looked at her in shock, she got told that Elena could also only drink from the vein as well, "I thought…" Jessie trailed as Elena drunk some.

"Thanks to Damon I'm now a functional, dysfunctional vampire." Elena smiled and Jessie giggled.

Bonnie smiled, "that's amazing." She said.

"Err what do you mean thanks to Damon?" Caroline asked confused.

Jessie frowned a little, "well he said to try it again and so I did and it worked! No more snatch, eat and erase." Elena smiled before going over and sitting next to Jessie.

"So where is my least favourite Salvatore?" Caroline asked turning around.

Jessie rolled her eyes slightly, "out with Stefan for the night, don't wait up, brother bonding," Elena said reading a text off her phone.

Caroline hummed, "so you guys check in text now? What else do you two do?"

"I know that you're not the biggest fan but he kind of just changed my life, would you mind laying off on all the hate?" Elena asked Caroline while Jessie and Bonnie both shared a look.

"Ok new girls night rule, no boy talk yeah?" Jessie asked, "plus why talk when we have this?" Bonnie asked and got something out of her bag.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "you have stoner tee?" Caroline asked shocked.

"It's spirit tee, it's opens up your chi or whatever," Bonnie said and Jessie and Elena both laughed while Caroline sighed, "come on it's not drugs. Shane is helping me do natural magic without having access to the spirits," Caroline hummed again, "don't judge." Bonnie said giving her a look.

Caroline sighed, "ok fine I hear by vow not to be judgemental for the rest of the evening, even if you three are potentially ruining your lives while I stand idoly by, it's your choice," Caroline said.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at her, "how am I ruining my life?" Jessie asked amused.

"Sleeping with Kol, duh," Caroline said and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"I'll drink to that," Elena said, Jessie grabbed her bottle of bourbon and tapped everyone else's drinks, "cheers," they all said smiling before drinking their drinks.

"Let's have some music," Jessie said grinning before using her vampire speed and appearing beside the stereo and went through the music before picking out some pop music and put it on and giggled before appearing next to Caroline standing on the couch and began dancing with her as she drunk her bourbon already feeling a little tipsy. Bonnie got her phone out and started recording them, Jessie danced around clumsily while giggling as she drunk her alcohol before finishing the bottle. She looked at the bottles on the side before quickly appearing beside them and taking one and popped open the bottle before drinking from it then she went over to Elena and danced with her for a while before they all giggled and fell onto the couch laughing at each other.

"I feel drunk," Jessie sang giggling while Bonnie giggled at her.

"Let's go up to the bathroom!" Elena suggested and they all nodded their heads before making their way up to Damon's bathroom and Elena slid down in his bathtub while the others sat down on the floor, Jessie drunk from the champagne now instead of the bourbon.

"Check this out, vamp speed video," Bonnie said giving her phone to Jessie who watched it with Elena peering over her shoulder before Elena took the phone and Jessie giggled, "I look like superman, watch this," Elena said giggling, "this years Christmas card," Elena said showing the girls and they all giggled at it.

"Being a vampire is so weird," Elena said, "oh my god I love this bathtub oh my god why don't we hang out here more often?" Elena asked and Jessie giggled.

"I'll tell you why," Caroline said, "cooties, think about all the germ ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den," Caroline giggled.

Jessie bit her lip and looked at Bonnie and Elena, "ok I'm sorry I've been good all night and I am stopping now," Caroline said.

"No, don't stop on my account, rip away I mean it's only Damon right?" Elena asked.

"Awkward," Jessie muttered.

"You can say what you want about ripper Stefan but at least he wasn't a man slut," Caroline said.

"Come on." Jessie said to Caroline.

"So what was it about him that made you jump right into bed with him as soon as you met him?" Elena asked.

Bonnie glanced at the two older girls before looking at the younger girl, "I didn't know what socipathic narcisist he was," Caroline answered.

"He's always been there for me when I needed him, and Jessie," Elena said.

Jessie shook her head, "oh no don't get me involved," she said and finished the bottle of champagne.

"Yeah cause he's hoping that you'll sleep with him, and Jessie and him know each other from ages ago," Caroline said.

"Well maybe I did," Elena answered.

Jessie looked at Elena in shock, "you did what?" Caroline asked outraged.

"You didn't," Bonnie said.

Jessie sighed, "really Elena?" Jessie asked.

Elena looked at them before nodding her head, "yeah I did, look I know you two have issues with him but I'm happy and I wanted to spend tonight with my best friends so I could tell them about it," Elena said before getting out of the bathtub.

The other three looked at each other before going downstairs and saw Elena clearing up, "Elena come on," Jessie said softly.

"The party's over you guys need to leave," Elena said putting the cushions away.

Jessie sighed and looked over at Caroline and Bonnie, "don't be mad ok? We're just looking out for you," Caroline defended.

"Do you think that it makes me happy that you guys hate him? I get it that his track record has been kind of spotty but I don't hate him, I can't… he's… look Jessie is with Kol, no offence, but he's and Original and you guys are having a go at me for sleeping with Damon," Elena said.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "I thought that I wasn't getting involved!" Jessie said as the three girls looked at her.

"Have you slept with him?" Bonnie asked Jessie.

Jessie blushed, "erm… maybe…" she said slowly.

The older girls groaned, "see? Jessie slept with Kol and I slept with Damon… I can't hate him… I think that I might love him," Elena said.

"Ugh you're not falling in love with him Elena you're sired to him!" Caroline said annoyed.

Jessie and Bonnie both looked at each other in shock before looking at Elena, "what?" Bonnie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked confused.

"I… look I'm sorry that it came out that way but it's the truth, Damon's blood turned you. You couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so, then he suggested that you try again with blood bags and suddenly," Caroline explained, Elena shook her head, "no," Elena said.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

The blonde looked at the witch and nodded her head, "yeah ask Stefan about it he can explain it better than I can," Caroline said.

"I'm sorry but you spoke to Stefan about this," Elena said confused.

"It's not your fault Elena, ok Damon took advantage of you," Caroline said.

Elena shook her head, "ok you need to leave, now."

"Elena," Jessie said as the vampire walked past her.

"Come on!" Caroline groaned.

"I said leave," Elena ordered before the door opened and there was Kim and Adrian.

"Hello girls," Kim greeted before pushing Elena into the wall and Adrian went over to Bonnie, Jessie quickly pushed Adrian off of Bonnie while Kim held Caroline, then Bonnie started to use some magic to mess with the lights.

"Stop!" Kim shouted, "one bite from a hybrid and she's dead remember?" Kim asked them.

"Stop this!" Jessie shouted as Adrian threw Elena onto the floor and Adrian threw Jessie into the wall before they disappeared with Caroline.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked confused.

Jessie looked at the two girls, "I'll call Tyler," Jessie said before getting her phone out and quickly called her brother telling him what's happened before Elena left when Tyler came.

Bonnie tried doing a locator spell for Caroline but she couldn't get anything, "Jessie go back to your house, we'll call you if anything happens," Bonnie said.

Jessie shook her head, "no it's fine I'll wait here, I'm going to go get a drink," Jessie muttered before going into the kitchen and got a soda out of the fridge before sighing and drinking from it.

"So you and Kol," Bonnie said coming into the kitchen.

Jessie smiled a little, "yeah… hey Kol got this spell on me and him when he went with Klaus to Italy. The witch bonded us together so it hurts to be away from each other and so he could turn me into a hybrid and I become his bloodline… but I downed out that I'm not his bloodline… and I need the bond between us stopped because I don't want it to hurt to be away from each other with him always going off on trips. Louise found this spell and she needs your help with it, will you be able to help her?" Jessie asked.

Bonnie thought about it before nodding her head, "of course, hey then who's your bloodline?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Klaus… but I'm part of Kol's as well, if you do this spell then I will just be Klaus'. You can't tell anyone, I'm going to try and break this sire bond thing…" Jessie said quickly.

Bonnie looked at her in shock before nodding her head, "yeah sure. It'll be ok, hey I think they're back," Bonnie smiled.

Jessie nodded her head and finished her soda before going back into the parlour and saw Elena and Caroline.

"You guys friends again?" Bonnie asked.

They both nodded their heads, "thank god." Jessie said.

"Well she saved my life in despite of me being the nasty bad witch," Caroline smiled.

Elena looked at Bonnie, "thank god we had our good witch," Elena said.

"You know your hottie creepy professor really knows his stuff Bonnie." Jessie said smiling.

Bonnie nodded her head, "it's been baby steps but he's been helping with this whole new kind of magic, he calls it Expression." Bonnie smiled.

"Well a whole night without sleeping, I'm tired. I'll see you both tomorrow or whenever," Jessie said laughing slightly and hugged them all back.

Elena smiled, "yeah see you whenever," Elena and the others laughed before Jessie left the Salvatore boarding house and went back to her house.

Jessie smiled at her mom, "hey mom," Jessie said and went into the kitchen yawning before getting something to eat.

"Hey sweetie, have a good night?" Carol asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "oh yeah, where's Tyler?" Jessie asked confused.

"Helping his friend Adrian, oh yeah honey? Kol is upstairs for you," Carol smiled.

Jessie smiled back, "you don't mind do you?" Jessie asked as she ate her apple.

Carol shook her head, "no it's fine. You love him and I can tell that he cares about you. Right I have to go into town, got some things to do for the Christmas party in the town square," Carol smiled before Jessie hugged her.

* * *

"Mom?" Jessie called before she left, "do you want to go Christmas shopping soon?" Jessie asked.

Carol nodded her head, "of course. How about the day after the Christmas fundraiser in the town?" Carol asked.

Jessie smiled and agreed before her mom left then she finished her food before going upstairs into her bedroom and saw Kol lying on her bed.

Jessie jumped onto her bed and climbed on top of him and smiled a little, "first of," she smacked his chest and he raised an eyebrow before flipping them over, "what was that for?" Kol asked and kissed her nose.

"For ditching this morning," Jessie said.

Kol shrugged before kissing her lightly, "sorry."

"No you're not anyway moving on… I'm sired to Klaus," Jessie said quickly.

Kol froze, "sorry, what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me, vamp boy," Jessie said and Kol got off her and quickly stood up.

Jessie sighed and stood up as well, "what? But I turned you into a hybrid… if you are sired to anyone it's going to be me." Kol said confused.

Jessie shrugged, "things happen…" she said slowly before Kol looked at her then he just disappeared.

Great just what they need, an unstable Original on the loose, "maybe I shouldn't have told him…" she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: soooo what do you think? Two reviews before the next chapter please!**


	58. O Come All Ye Faithful

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 56**

**A/N: sooo big chapter... something big is coming up, I only just planned what I'm going to do so yeah... sorry for not updating for ages... no internet but now I'm back! Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**O Come All Ye Faithful**

* * *

"Sorry what? No way are you going to be offering your body for Klaus," Jessie said to Tyler shaking her head.

Tyler sighed, "look we un-sired all the hybrids. We need to get Klaus out of the way so the hybrids can get out of town with the hybrids having enough time to get out of town, Jessie."

Jessie ran a hand through her hair, "but you promised me that you would graduate Tyler! Look we'll find another way, I don't care about the hybrids anymore. You are my brother, you are not offering your body up, no discussion about it," Jessie said finally before walking away.

* * *

"Oh look who it is," Kayla's annoying voice said.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "go away Kayla, I'm not in the mood." Jessie muttered annoyed as fake snow fell around them.

"Look, Kol likes me not you, ok Jessie? Stay away from him," Kayla ordered.

Jessie smirked, "you sound so much like a girl I use to know, then she died," Jessie whispered the last bit, "whatever you say Kayla. But seriously, go away," Jessie muttered and walked away from her.

* * *

"Hello darling," Kol said from behind her.

Jessie smiled a little at hearing his voice before she turned around, "I thought that you skipped town again," Jessie said as Kol took her hand and walked into The Grill with her.

"And miss this celebration? Of course not, look I may have been a bit angry about it but now I'm fine. You're going to break the sire bond," Kol smiled, "but I did skip town… I went to Italy and killed the witch," Kol smiled.

Jessie groaned, "you are kidding me right? Kol you can't go around killing people- why is there a giant snowflake?" Jessie asked looking at the painting.

"Yes I can," Kol murmured before looking at the painting as well.

"Is my work really that literal?" Klaus asked appearing next to the Original and hybrid, Kol growled slightly before he took a deep breath when Jessie squeezed his hand.

Kol smirked a little, "yes it really is brother," Kol said while Jessie smirked slightly.

Klaus rolled his eyes before seeing Caroline and left his brother and Jessie, "how long will it take to break the sire bond?" Kol asked Jessie as they walked back outside

"A few days maybe? I don't know. I started it yesterday and it kills… like hell," Jessie muttered.

Kol smirked slightly before kissing her on her lips softly, Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back before pulling away and leaned her forehead against his, "I need to talk to Nik, I'll be back soon," he murmured.

Jessie nodded her head, "sure, I'll see you soon," she mumbled before he kissed her one last time then he quickly left in search of his brother.

Jessie smiled slightly before going over to her mom who was talking to April, "hey Jessie," April smiled.

"Hey April, you look really pretty," Jessie said to her best friend.

"Thanks, I love your dress," Jessie looked down at her green dress and smiled, "so do you, I'll see you later ok?" April smiled.

Jessie nodded her head, "ok bye," Jessie said before April walked away.

* * *

"Hey honey," Carol smiled and got three champagne glasses, "quick before anyone can judge us," Carol said giving Jessie and Tyler a glass.

Jessie looked at her brother before drinking hers after clinking her glass with her brothers and mothers, "what's wrong?" Carol asked seeing her children's faces.

Jessie sighed and looked at her brother, "Tyler will explain," Jessie said.

Tyler looked at his sister before taking them over to a bench where the three of them sat down, "Jessie, Hayley and I have been working on un-siring the hybrids… we've got all twelve hybrids un-sired and tonight we're going to use a witch to get Klaus into someones body then bury then underground giving the hybrids enough time to get away," Tyler said.

"Oh don't miss out the best part, Ty." Jessie said sarcastically and Carol gave her daughter a confused look.

Tyler sighed, "Klaus is going to have to go into my body. It's my job." Tyler said.

Carol looked at the two children in shock before saying nothing for a few minutes, "please say something? Anything to get him to stop this crazy idea, mom," Jessie said.

"But you'll miss graduation," Carol said and Jessie looked at her brother, "which I guess is a ridiculous thing to worry about.

Jessie bit her lip, she didn't want her brother to go. He promised her that he wouldn't leave again and now he is leaving.

"I'm their Alpha, they're looking to me to help them," Tyler said and Carol nodded her head.

"You do what you have to do Tyler, don't look so shocked I'm trying to channel your father," Carol smiled at Jessie and Tyler, "he'd be proud of you, you know, both of you. You both are a leader of people just like he was."

"Thank you mom," Tyler said and pulled his sister and their mom into a hug.

Jessie felt tears sting her eyes as they pulled away, "why can't we have normal lives?" Jessie laughed and her mom smiled, "oh yeah… would now be a good time to tell you both that I'm sired to Klaus?" Jessie asked.

Tyler looked at her shocked, "what do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Klaus gave me blood before Kol did… I died with Klaus' blood as well as Kol's but I'm sired to Klaus." Jessie said quickly and gave them a smile.

"How do you know that your sired to Klaus?" Carol asked.

Jessie sighed, "er he suggested that I drink human blood and then I do…" Jessie admitted.

Carol looked at her before sighing, "it's ok honey," Carol said softly.

"Wait but you told me that you had an argument with Kol about it… how do you know that you aren't just sired to Kol? There could be some strange witch thing going on, you could be both bloodlines but you got sired to Kol?" Tyler asked.

Jessie shook her head, "I'm a little part of Kol's but not fully… it's not enough for me to be sired, I've looked into it. I'm working on breaking the sire bond by the way, it should be fine within a few days," Jessie answered.

Carol nodded her head, "my children… live such complicated lives," Carol laughed.

Jessie smiled before seeing Louise looking at her, "hey I'll see you two later, bye mom, bye Ty," Jessie smiled and hugged her mom, "still going shopping tomorrow?" Carol asked Jessie. She nodded her head smiling, "of course," she said before walking over to Louise.

* * *

"I can do the spell now," Louise said.

Jessie frowned and looked around her, "what do you mean? You need Bonnie to help you," Jessie said.

Louise shook her head, "I have enough power to do it myself. Do you want it done?" Louise asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "yes, yes. What do I have to do?" Jessie asked confused.

"Nothing just come with me," Louise said and they walked away from where everyone was and went to a secluded bit, Jessie noticed that Louise was carrying her Grimoire. Jessie sat down on the bench and so did Louise before Louise opened up the Grimoire and flicked threw the pages, "this will take a while… and you may experience some pain but it should be fine," Louise smiled.

Jessie nodded her head before Louise took her hand and began chanting, the wind picked up around them and Jessie felt like her chest was being ripped apart.

* * *

After Kol had finished his little talk with Klaus he went off in search for Jessie but it felt like his chest was being ripped apart. He groaned and fell to his knees getting weird looks off people but he didn't really care, he just wanted to know what was going on and he had an idea that it was to do with Jessie.

* * *

Jessie groaned in pain as Louise kept chanting, "bloody hell," Jessie groaned and used her spare hand to grip her chest trying to ignore the pain. She breathed in an out deeply, but nothing was helping. She suddenly felt like she was on fire before she was being ripped apart and then it all just suddenly disappeared. The wind stopped and Louise stopped chanting before Louise let go of Jessie's hand and looked at the hybrid in concern, "Jessie are you ok?" Louise asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "hmm… just give me a minute," Jessie wheezed out before taking deep breaths as the pain left her body before she sat up properly and looked at Louise, "did it work?" Jessie asked confused.

Louise nodded her head, "yeah I guess. Does it feel like you need him?" Louise asked, Jessie shook her head, "then it worked. But I can't undo the one that Lucinda placed on you and I can't undo the spell where if one dies it feels like hell, I'm not that powerful. But you two should be fine, as far as I've read there aren't any side effects." Louise smiled reassuringly.

Jessie nodded her head before hugging her witch friend, "thank you so much! Honestly, thank you!" Jessie grinned.

Louise smiled, "it's the least that I can do…" Louise smiled before her smile dropped when she saw who was standing behind Jessie.

Jessie frowned and turned around before seeing Kol looking a bit pissed off, "witch, leave," Kol growled.

Jessie gulped, "Louise it'll be fine, I'll see you later ok?" Jessie asked.

Louise nodded her head before quickly leaving. Jessie took a deep breath before standing up and Kol was suddenly in front of her, "Kol calm down," Jessie ordered.

"Tell me what the witch did, Jessie. Tell me, now!" Kol shouted at her.

Jessie growled at him slightly, "look she just undid the spell that the witch from Italy did. It's still the same, I mean we are still here right? I'm just not your bloodline or anything, it's the same as before Kol except now I'm a hybrid," Jessie said slowly.

Kol growled and bared his fangs, "but everything was fine!" He shouted at her.

"Why are you so upset by this?" Jessie shouted back confused not knowing why he was getting so worked up over this.

"Because that was the only spell that told people that you are mine! Now anyone can take you," he snapped.

Jessie looked at him in shock before giving a small laugh, he frowned and veins appeared around his eyes, "don't laugh!" He snapped.

Jessie carried on laughing, "Kol…" she said calming down, "no one is going to take me away from you, I love you and only you. You don't need to be so afraid of losing me," Jessie said softly.

Kol nodded his head stiffly before wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his nose against hers making her giggle, "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she replied before kissing his cheek, "I need to see my brother, I'll talk to you later ok? Don't do anything stupid." Jessie smiled and kissed him softly.

He smirked against her lips, "since when do I do anything stupid?" He asked cheekily before disappearing.

* * *

Jessie rolled her eyes before finding her brother on the phone, "what's happened?" She asked as he hung up.

"Something's changed, looks like I might graduate afterwards," Tyler smiled.

Jessie grinned, "seriously?" She asked happily and he nodded his head before hugging her.

Hayley went over to the Lockwood siblings with a grim look and Jessie raised an eyebrow confused, "what are you doing here you are suppose to be taking the witch to the cellar?" Jessie asked confused.

"There is no witch Jessie, Tyler," Hayley answered.

Tyler and Jessie both frowned, "what?" Tyler asked confused.

"I made it up. I never intended for you two to put Klaus down I needed him for the sacrifice," Hayley said.

Jessie glared at the wolf, "the what?" Jessie snapped.

"I don't know how to explain it but I made a deal with someone who can help me find my family," Hayley answered.

"What are you talking about? What kind of deal?" Tyler asked confused.

Hayley looked at the two hybrids, "there needed to be 12 for the sacrifice Tyler and Jessie."

Jessie felt her eyes flash yellow, "twelve what?" Jessie asked quietly.

"I'm sorry." Hayley said, Jessie shook her head not believing this.

"Hayley what did you do?" Tyler asked taking his sister's hand.

Hayley looked at them apologetically, "if you both run now you might make it out alive," Hayley said.

Jessie looked at her in shock, "I can't believe you…" she said and Tyler tried pulling her away but Jessie shook her head, "we trusted you!" Jessie shouted at Hayley feeling tears sting her eyes before Tyler pulled her away from Hayley.

"We need to get out of here," Tyler said.

Jessie shook her head, "Tyler… she… she…" Jessie trailed feeling tears sting her eyes, stupid emotions.

Tyler shook his head, "no Jessie, I know. But we need to go, try and find Mom I'm going to check and see what's happened to the hybrids. I promise you that I will meet you soon, if you see Klaus stay away from him. Don't trust Kol either… find mom now," Tyler ordered.

* * *

Jessie nodded her head before hugging her brother and started looking around for her mom.

Jessie went over to The Grill and looked around before seeing her mom sat down on the fountain, Jessie went to walk over to her but Kol grabbed her waist and pulled her away.

"Kol let go of me," Jessie ordered him and kept an eye on her mom.

"Sorry darling, but you see my brother is a bit pissed at the moment about all the hybrids, I'm a bit hurt that you never told me," Kol smirked and kept ahold of her waist.

Jessie shrugged and turned and faced him, "things happen… where is he?" Jessie asked.

Kol looked behind her and his grip on her waist tightened, "we should go," Kol said stiffly.

Jessie shook her head and turned around and saw Klaus walking towards her mom covered in blood also with a bottle of champagne.

Jessie struggled again in Kol's grip and tried getting out of it before she saw Klaus grab her moms neck and hold her down into the fountain, Jessie started screaming at Klaus to stop and for Kol to let go but Kol didn't do anything he just stood their shocked at his brother's actions before Klaus looked at Jessie and Kol then Klaus walked away leaving a dead Carol Lockwood in the fountain.

Kol seemed to come out of his daze and let Jessie go who ran over to her mother, and took her lifeless body out of the fountain, Jessie fell to the ground and the tears began falling straight away, "no, no, no! Mom! Mom! No. Mom! Don't leave me!" Jessie shouted as tears fell down her face.

Kol stood behind her just looking at her, "come back, don't do this to me! Come back! We were going to go shopping tomorrow! No come back! Mom! Mom!" Jessie carried on shouting.

After ten minutes, Kol gently took Jessie by the arms but she shrugged him off, "stay away from me! You just stood there! You just stood there holding me, you could have stopped him! Why?" Jessie yelled at him as more tears fell down her eyes.

Her eyes kept flashing between yellow and their normal green, veins stayed around her eyes and her fangs were bared at Kol. Kol backed away, "I was taking care of you," Kol said calmly.

"You still could have stopped him! Now… now my mom is dead!" Jessie shouted at him and carried on holding her mom as she rocked back and forth. Her mom couldn't be dead… she just couldn't be…

"Jessie, Jessie come on," Kol muttered and picked Jessie up leaving Carol's body on the ground, he could hear people already coming and he needed to get away with Jessie before anyone saw them, "no! No! I'm not leaving her!" Jessie shouted at him.

Kol rolled his eyes, "looks like you are going to have to," he muttered and quickly disappeared before anyone saw them.

* * *

He appeared in Jessie's bedroom and put her down. Jessie glared at him with her yellow eyes before she pushed him, "go away! She's dead! My mom is dead!" Jessie shouted before she just stopped moving, "she's dead… she's actually dead… I saw her die… just like I saw my dad die… I keep seeing people die… everyone I love dies and I always see it happen… every time…" Jessie said slowly.

Kol looked at her before pulling her into his chest, she didn't hug him back but Kol just kept her there while she silently cried this time.

Kol gently lifted her face to looked at his, "do you want to feel this pain anymore?" Kol asked quietly.

Jessie shook her head wiping her eyes, "no… I just want it gone… I want to feel nothing," she said crying again.

"Turn it off," Kol said calmly, "just turn it off," he whispered.

Jessie looked at him and Kol watched as her whole face just transformed. She was no longer crying but now she was just… emotionless. She wasn't feeling anything, she turned her humanity off.

* * *

_"Jesi where have you been my sweet?" He asked her as she snuck into their chamber._

_Jesi blushed a deep shade of red at being caught before turning around and giving him a charming smile, "nowhere my dear, just needed a late stroll, you should not be waiting for me," Jesi smiled and kissed his cheek slightly before getting under the blanket._

_He chuckled and got under the blanket as well, "now you're back, let's catch up on all our thoughts in a deep sleep," he murmured and kissed her neck softly._

_Jesi winced slightly before giving a force smile and closing her eyes trying to fall asleep, forgetting about the night she spent in the woods with a certain boy._

_"Jesi! Get here this instant!" He shouted angrily._

_Jesi rose awake in shock before biting her lip knowing that he was angry, but what could he possibly be angry about? _

_Jesi rose from the bed before quickly going towards the small fire and saw his angry face, his blazing green eyes glaring at her, "yes?" Jesi asked giving a small smile trying not to show her fear._

_He glared at her once again, "a certain someone told me about your little late night adventures into the woods with that farmers boy Kol, how could you? I thought that you loved me!" He shouted and smacked her across the face making her fall to the ground._

_Jesi gasped and held her throbbing cheek with her hand before feeling tears sting her eyes, she was use to the beatings and this time she deserved it, "you are not even going to deny it?" He hissed._

_Jesi shook her head biting her lip before he let out another frustrated groan and hit her once more making her lip cut open._

_"I'm sorry my sweet… I love you and you love me don't you?" He asked crouching next to her, Jesi nodded her head reluctantly, truth was she loved Kol not him, "then it was for your own good. You know I have a temper, tell me you love me," he ordered._

_Jesi gulped down her tears, "I love you Silas," she forced out. She was defiantly going to wash her mouth out later._

* * *

**A/N:... soo... like or hate? Two reviews before the next one my lovelies! Like the little twist? More to come ;) tell me what you liked about this chapter please! Be safe until next time.**


	59. Not Coming Back

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 57**

**A/N: one of my shortest chapters ever but this one really is just a filler so yeah it is pretty lame :) hope you guys forgive me for not updating for a while, I had really bad writers block and just couldn't think of anything to write also I just had a lot on my mind but I'm fine now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Not Coming Back**

* * *

_"Jesi," a voice hissed, "Jesi," the voice hissed again._

_Jesi looked around the flower filled field as she picked some apples from the trees before shrugging and carried on placing apples into her basket when she felt arms wrap around her waist, "you ignored me," Kol murmured and kissed her cheek._

_Jesi rolled her eyes slightly, "I couldn't see you, Kol, stop it. What if someone sees? I will be punished or more likely killed," Jesi said quickly and peeled herself away from Kol._

_Kol chuckled before looking around the empty flower forrest, "no one will see, darling. I have not seen you in a fortnight, kiss me?" Kol asked giving a charming smile._

_Jesi blushed a vibrant red under the sunlight while Kol smirked, "what if word gets back to Silas?" Jesi asked feeling guilty already._

_Kol sighed and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "darling you must not fret, for you worry to much this will drive you mad," Kol said seriously. Jesi looked at him in shock before he chuckled and she whacked him in the chest._

_"Don't joke about such a thing!" Jesi whined before looking around the empty forest and kissed him on the cheek before picking up her basket and leaving._

_Kol raised and eyebrow before following her walking in step beside his lover, "how much longer do I have to bare this secret?" Jesi asked quietly._

_Kol sighed a little, "not much, my darling, but word can not get out. Silas will have you killed, and I will not be able to control my actions if you die because of our forbidden love, I promise you that I shall find a way for us to be together." Kol said and kissed her temple._

_Jesi sighed, "I do not like lying to him. He was once a close friend of mine growing up but now... now I am afraid that I can not recognise him, he is a different man," Jesi murmured and thought about the bruises he laid upon her._

_Kol clenched his fists knowing full-well what his Jesi was talking about, "darling I promise you that you will not have to endure his disgusting behaviour once more soon, we will take off and spend the rest of our lives together," Kol said smiling slightly._

_Jesi nodded her head before blushing once more then departed with her true lover, Kol, and headed towards her hut._

* * *

Jessie dropped another body to the floor before stepping over it and wiping her bloodied mouth with her hand. Kol looked at her from his place on the bar with a smirk on his face while he drunk his bourbon, "that was lovely, join me for a drink beautiful?" Kol asked offering her a glass of bourbon.

Jessie took it from his hands before drinking it all in one then smashing the glass against the table and a crazed look went around her lonely, emotionless green eyes.

"Now what do you want to do?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow at Jessie.

Jessie licked her lips before looking around the now empty bar, well except for the dead bodies, "I want to…" Jessie said before a smile lit her her blank face, "go to New York!" Jessie said giving a grin.

Kol nodded his head chuckling a little, "of course darling," Kol said, "after you," he started before Jessie suddenly disappeared from the bar.

He shook his head smirking before taking off after Jessie and made sure that he got her into the car before he started to drive towards New York.

* * *

"I'm bored," Jessie whined for the tenth time.

Kol gripped the steering wheel, "I heard you the five hundred times before and I'm going as fast as the car will go, so shut up," he growled through gritted teeth.

Jessie rolled her eyes before poking him in the arm and giggling, "can we get a drink?" Jessie asked innocently.

Kol glanced at her before sighing, "fine, but we leave in ten minutes," Kol muttered and pulled over near a small town.

Jessie giggled and quickly got out of the car and looked around the small town, "who do you want darling?" Kol asked appearing next to her and taking her hand in his.

Jessie merely looked at him before taking her hand out of his ignoring the hurt look that quickly appeared on Kol's face before disappearing, "that one," Jessie said smirking at the boy she was looking at. He was quite good-looking maybe 21, Kol raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "off you go then darling," he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Jessie frowned a little and wiped her cheek, "don't do that," she muttered before a smile spread across her face as she walked away from Kol and headed over to the boy who she flirted with before taking him into an alleyway.

* * *

Kol clenched his fists together, he didn't like his Jessie flirting with some other commoner, she was his no one else's. Also how come she won't let him touch her? Oh yeah because her emotions are off, she doesn't love him anymore. Kol loved seeing Jessie drink human blood but he hated that she didn't love him anymore. He will change that.

* * *

Jessie finished her meal and threw his body to the ground before licking some blood of her lips and turned around seeing Kol leaning against the brick wall with a smirk on his face.

"Beautiful like always my darling, although I don't like this business with you being so close to such commoners," Kol said frowning slightly.

Jessie shrugged before wiping her mouth then walking over to Kol and gave a small smile, "I can do what I want and when I want, you can't tell me what to do," Jessie murmured in his ear before giving a small giggle then walking away.

Kol growled a little and bared his fangs at her figure before grabbing her arm and dragging her back towards the car. Jessie struggled against him before growling and hissed at him, Kol did the same back to her and pushed her against the car, "listen here darling, I have been lenient with you for the past few days while we have been away from Mystic Falls, but I will not have you telling me what to do," Kol said to her dangerously flashing his fangs.

Jessie glared at him emotionlessly, "shut up Kol, leave me alone. I don't want to be with you anymore I want to travel on my own, I thought that you enjoyed me being like this? I mean you wanted me to be like this didn't you? I did what you asked me and now you are complaining?" Jessie shouted at him. Kol rolled his eyes before kissing her forcefully. Jessie felt something inside her ignite before she pulled away and shut her eyes close keeping her emotions bottled up once again. Kol smiled slightly at seeing her break before leaning his forehead against hers, "I'm going to stay with you, I promise. I do like you like this but you don't want to be like this, just turn it back on," Kol murmured and stroked her face.

Jessie shook her head before she opened her eyes again and pushed Kol away from her before slapping him, Kol raised an eyebrow while Jessie smirked slightly and got into the car. Kol shook his head chuckling a little taking all his will-power to not snap her neck, "darling you are going to pay for that," Kol muttered and quickly got into the driving seat taking Jessie's hand and linking their fingers together.

Jessie shook her head, "no I won't, you have way too many human emotions for the old me, Kol. It's pathetic really," Jessie said rolling her eyes and took her hand out of his before fiddling with the radio while Kol began to drive to New York. Kol shook his head and grabbed her hand again and kept it in a tight hold squeezing it, Jessie hissed when a bone broke before it healed again and she glared at Kol while he chuckled but neither of them said anything else.

* * *

Tyler sighed as he heard the voicemail for his sisters phone once again. Jessie had taken off with Kol as soon as she found out that the mother had died, Tyler wanted his sister back. He knew what this would do to her and he didn't want Kol dealing with it, he has probably tried turning her emotions off, hopefully Jessie hasn't done that. Jessie takes her time to heal with death, and Tyler doesn't want Kol to help her he will muck it up. If she has turned her emotions off, Tyler hoped she hasn't, it would kill her when she turns them back on or she might never turn them back on.

"Still no luck?" Caroline asked as she came in with two blood bags.

Tyler shook his head and threw his phone onto the chair next to him and took a blood bag, "no. I just need her back here, Care. You know what she is like with death, I just hope she's ok," Tyler said and finished his blood bag.

Caroline nodded her head, "she'll be fine Tyler, she's with Kol he won't let anything happen to her," Caroline said smiling slightly.

"That's what I'm worried about," Tyler muttered and ran a hand through his hair before he tried calling Jessie again.

* * *

"Jessie I swear to God if you don't get back here right now I will snap your neck and take you back to Mystic Falls," Kol growled annoyed.

During the trip towards New York, Jessie thought that it would be a good idea to snap his neck and make a run for it leaving a note saying, _let's play a game of chase -Jessie x_. Kol was not amused.

He carried on running through the woodland before he came across of a town, he sniffed around the air and smelt Jessie's scent that was very fresh. Oh she was going to pay when Kol get's a hold of her. Kol walked through the new town with a smirk on his handsome face, he looked at the humans who went about their everyday life. Girls stared at him, obviously he was gorgeous, Kol thought smugly before he carried on walking past them in search of his lover.

* * *

Jessie giggled a little as she entered a new town, she looked around before shrugging and made her way into a clothes shop. She walked around the cute little clothes shop looking through the racks when a lady came up to her, "hello Miss do you need any help?" The woman asked politely.

Jessie shook her head giving a small smile, just because her emotions are off doesn't mean she can't be polite, "no thank you, just looking," Jessie answered. The woman nodded her head before leaving her alone to browse through the racks. Jessie suddenly felt the air get cold, oh crap, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up as a person stood behind her.

"Hello, darling," Kol murmured.

Jessie froze before cursing out loud while Kol chuckled, "such foul language for a beautiful women, now darling what makes you think that I would let you snap my neck willingly?" Kol asked and stood next to Jessie taking her hand and lacing their fingers together while she moved along the rack using her spare hand to flip through the clothes. Jessie shrugged, "I thought that you enjoyed playing chase Kol?" Jessie asked giving him an innocent smile as she picked up a crop top and held it against her.

Kol rolled his eyes and took the top out of her hands and put it back on the rack ignoring her pout, "that top was far too revealing, and I do when I say that I want to play chase not when some hybrid just tells me she wants to, it doesn't work that way darling," Kol said.

Jessie rolled her emotionless green eyes before taking her hand out of his grip but Kol grabbed her arms and held her in front of his his fangs poking out of his mouth slightly, "you do not walk away from me when I am talking to you, do you understand?' Kol growled quietly.

Jessie glared back at him before letting her eyes flash yellow, "you don't get to tell me what to do Kol. I don't love you, I never did. It was just a game and you were so pathetic to fall for it, I mean how could anyone love you?" Jessie said giving a cold laugh.

Kol rolled his eyes knowing full well that she didn't mean anything that she was saying she was just being her emotionless self, "oh darling please shut up. If anyone is pathetic, it's you I mean how can I? A handsome Original love a pathetic, mute, commoner? I am so much better than you so if anyone was playing a game it was me," Kol hissed.

He watched her face as it fell and he saw some emotion, sadness and pain, sink into her eyes before it disappeared again and she shrugged, "well then why don't you just leave me alone then? I am pathetic so just go, don't know why you are still hanging around," Jessie muttered before she got out of Kol's grip and walked out of the shop.

Kol for some reason suddenly felt really guilty, he felt his heart sink as he heard the door slam before he pulled himself together. The only way to get Jessie to turn her emotions back on was to cause her pain, then he was going to do that. Kol raised an eyebrow at the shop keeper who looked at him, "what?" Kol asked the lady.

She shook her head before going back to work while Kol rolled his eyes and left the shop.

* * *

Louise sighed as she closed her eyes and carried on with the tracking spell, "any luck?" Bonnie asked walking into her living room where Louise was sat on the floor trying to track down Jessie.

Louise shook her head, "none, do you know where Jessie might have gone? And how's Jeremy?" Louise asked.

Bonnie had came back from helping Jeremy to help find Jessie.

"No idea… she liked big places, she hated living in Mystic Falls, she wanted to move as soon as she left high school to England or somewhere. But I honestly have no idea, he's doing ok… he was upset about Jessie suddenly taking off but he seems alright I guess. I mean he hates Klaus for what he did to Carol, everyone does, Jeremy wanted to come back with me and Shane to help find her but we all knew that it wouldn't be safe for the vampires and hybrids." Bonnie replied.

Louise nodded her head, she was a little weary of Shane considering Shane is helping Bonnie with her magic, expression. Louise looked into it and it's dark magic, something that Bonnie shouldn't be using but Bonnie won't listen to her.

"Yeah everyone hates Klaus at the moment, more than before really, hey I need to tell you something," Louise said and nervously flicked through her grimoire.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "what is it?" Bonnie asked concerned.

Louise took a deep breath, "Jessie… Jessie isn't sired to Klaus, she's sired to Kol I mucked up a spell seeing who she was sired to and it was always Kol, Bonnie. Also I did some research on that guy called Silas and he was married to a girl called Jesi, as in the Jessie we know. She's another re-carnation or a doppelgånner of Jesi from two thousand years ago," Louise said in a rush.

Bonnie sat there shocked taking in all this information, "ok the sire thing, we can't tell anyone and the Silas ting… I'll talk to Shane about it but don't tell anyone not even Jessie because it might not be real," Bonnie said.

Louise shook her head, "the Silas thing is real Bonnie. When I took away a spell that some witch did, I triggered something to make her remember. Your ancestor, who loved Silas but Silas loved Jesi, she killed Jesi out of jealousy, Jesi loved another man… she loved another man called Kol, although Kol wasn't a re-carnation he was a doppelgånner it was just a coincidence that they were the same name. Silas wants his true love back, Bonnie, and if he gets risen he will come after Jessie even though this Jessie is completely different to the one he loved, the one he loves is on the other side and she's dead. We have to look after her and Kol, because if he kills Kol… Jessie dies as well." Louise said gulping.

* * *

**A/N: sooooo what do you think? A filler chapter really. Hope you guys enjoyed it :) sorry for being late updating hopefully I can write another one this weekend for you lot then you can have another update. Summer soon so expect more updates, I'm trying to space it out to see when Season 5 comes out and how I will fit Jessie into it. I still haven't decided whether to have Jessie go to New Orleans or not... what do you guys think? Should she? I know whether Kol is dying or not and I think you lot will have a big shock :) that's if I carry on with how I'm going with it ;) two reviews before the next one. Till next time my lovelies, be safe.**


	60. Breaking Slowly

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 58**

**A/N: OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! NEARLY ON 1000! AHHHHHHHHH! Honestly when I first began writing this story I would never have thought that it would have this much of an audience like thank you! Sorry for updating later needed to space the time out so I don't have nothing to write when I finished Season 4, I may add in little fillers when I finish season 4 to see how season 5 goes. Does anyone know when Season 5 comes out? If you do please tell me. Thank you. So yeah you want Jessie to turn her emotions on already, not happening that quickly I'm afraid! Plus I like doing a different side to Jessie as she is a completely new person to explore! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Breaking Slowly**

* * *

Jessie finished having a drink from the man before compelling him to forget her before she walked away towards the bar. The music carried on blaring around the club while Jessie wiped at her bloodied mouth. She had finally made it into New York but she was very thirsty when she arrived hence her drinking from the locals in the all night club she was in. She had left Kol back at the town as he was pissing her off really, she felt emotions around him and she didn't want to feel emotions. Not again. Especially after what had happened, she just wanted to live in the darkness of not caring about anything or anyone.

Jessie looked at the bar man who raised an eyebrow at her, "hey pretty lady, what can I get for you?" He asked her over the blaring music.

Jessie smirked a little, "vodka and coke with **a side of your blood, on the house**," she compelled him. He nodded his head before reluctantly walking away to make her drink. Jessie smirked and leaned against the bar taking in all the humans dancing and having a good time, she felt something tug at her cold heart before she shook her head, she will not feel guilty for killing the people she has killed. She won't have any emotions. It's pathetic because that's how you get hurt.

The cute bar man came back with her drink and Jessie quickly downed it savouring the taste of blood mixed with the vodka and coke before someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a cute guy standing there with a cocky smile, "up for a dance?" He asked. Jessie nodded her head not really caring if Kol found her and was annoyed at her, she just didn't care about anything anymore because Kol told her to turn her emotions off and she did. So why was he complaining?

* * *

"Kol would you stop complaining," Elijah ordered his younger brother as they walked around New York late at night.

Kol had went to find Elijah, which he did, to help find Jessie, which is what they are currently doing. Kol had filled Elijah in what has happened and Elijah was not happy about the actions of either of his brothers, Jessie was like another sister to him so he was going to help find her and hopefully her emotions can be turned back on but all Kol has done is complain and complain about how much of a bitch Jessie is being without her emotions, and frankly Elijah's patience has ran out.

Kol rolled his eyes before giving a small pout then he grinned, "brother bonding time right Elijah? So how have you been dear brother? Any ladies caught your fancy?" Kol asked as they looked around for Jessie.

Elijah chuckled slightly amused, "your attention span is highly amusing, brother. Although we are not talking about my love affairs we are searching for your love, Jessie," Elijah mumbled.

Kol shrugged, "whatever you say brother. But I know some lady has caught your eye… hmm… let me guess, she is a brunette, kind of smart but not that smart, gets herself into trouble quite a bit and she is a curly haired lady, so how long have you been seeing Katherine for?" Kol asked nonchalantly.

Elijah looked at him shocked before shaking his head, "Kol I do recommend you be quiet, we need to look for Jessie," Elijah insisted.

Kol shook his head, "no way Jessie can wait. She's being annoying anyways, so how long have you been seeing Katherine for?" Kol asked cheekily raising his eyebrows.

"Not long," Elijah said stiffly.

"My dear brother, have you found comfort in the women who betrayed our brother?" Kol asked mockingly.

Elijah glared at him slightly before he walked away, Kol chuckled and quickly caught up with Elijah, "come on Elijah give me the details," Kol winked.

Elijah rolled his eyes before stopping suddenly and turned his head towards a alley where he saw Jessie killing a poor women. Elijah and Kol both shared a look before quickly appearing beside Jessie, Kol threw her into the wall to get her off the woman while Elijah bit into his wrist and fed the nearly dead women some blood before compelling her to forget about this happening then he turned towards the two lovers who were arguing with each other.

* * *

Jessie had somehow found her way out into the alley, she was a little buzzed from drinking nearly the whole club alcohol but now she wanted blood. Jessie sniffed around the air before hearing a drunken women walking down the street, a smirk lit up her face before she grabbed the women and pulled her into the alley and quickly bit into her neck covering her mouth to keep her screams quiet. Soon enough her screams stopped but she was still breathing, Jessie had nearly finished draining her when she got pushed into a wall by an Original.

Jessie quickly stood up and glared at Kol as blood dripped down her face, "what are you doing here?" She spat obviously not happy that Kol was ruining her fun.

Kol gave her a sarcastic smile, "sorry to ruin your fun darling but we need to get you back to Mystic Falls," Kol said and went to grab her arm but Jessie quickly moved and pushed him away into the wall.

"Don't come near me! Look I want to be on my own, why won't you let that happen?" Jessie shouted ignoring the other Original brother who was looking at them carefully.

"Because darling, I can't let that happen, now come long stop being a bitch and lets go," Kol ordered growling slightly.

Jessie shook her head stubbornly, "no. Tell me why you won't let me on my own?" Jessie ordered.

"Because I love you," Kol shouted annoyed.

Jessie stared at him before laughing, "and there Kol will be your weakness. You had the reputation of being the baddest Original around but word got out that you fell in love with a mortal girl and was going to marry her, there you lost your reputation. Remember at the ball? When you were talking to Rebekah? You said to her loving a mortal is a weakness, bit rich coming from you but I suppose it's true. You never loved me anyway so I don't see why you are still pretending that you do now, you are going to get yourself killed for still loving the girl your use to know, she's gone now and she isn't coming back anytime soon," Jessie said seriously.

Kol just looked at her not saying anything.

Elijah looked between the two vampires, well one hybrid, before going over to Jessie, "Jessie come on, your friends and brother miss you," Elijah said more gently than Kol's way.

Jessie turned her head towards Elijah before nodding her head slightly, "fine, but as long as he stays away from me," Jessie said not even looking at Kol.

Kol felt a pang of hurt hit him before he shook it off and turned his emotions off as well. Elijah looked at his younger brother who looked at him with a hard look before he nodded his head, "yes ok, there is a black BMW down the road, I'll be there in a second. Don't run off," Elijah ordered.

Jessie shrugged before bumping shoulders with Kol and walked away.

* * *

Elijah turned towards Kol to find him staring at the ground, "she hates me," Kol muttered.

Elijah shook his head, "no she doesn't Kol, whatever she said she doesn't mean it. This isn't the Jessie we know, we will get her back soon," Elijah promised.

Kol looked at him before shaking his head, "she's right. Loving a mortal was my weakness. I should never have loved her. I can't love her Elijah, and I don't intend to from now on she's on her own." Kol said determined.

Elijah went to say something else but Kol had already disappeared.

* * *

"Ready?" Elijah asked as he got into the car.

Jessie nodded her head before looking out the window as Elijah began the long drive back to Mystic Falls.

"So what you said to Kol earlier? You don't mean it," Elijah said trying to make conversation.

Jessie shrugged, "maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why do you care anyway Elijah?" Jessie scoffed.

"Because he's my little brother Jessie, look I understand that your emotions are off but you don't have the right to treat him like that," Elijah scolded slightly.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "great so you are also joint the 'Jessie is a bitch' wagon. Wow thanks 'Lijah, feel the love," Jessie said sarcastically.

Elijah shook his head, "that's not what I meant, I mean that he may be my little brother but I care about him Jessie and I care about you too like a sister, you can't handle your emotions being off, this isn't you. And you don't feel the love, your emotions are off remember?" Elijah asked with a little smirk.

Jessie rolled her eyes at him annoyed, "well get use to it. People need to stop trying to change me, I've changed and I'm not going back to the sweet, innocent girl who relied on everyone and forgave everyone way too easily. You get hurt that way. So no, Elijah, I would rather feel nothing than have to let in all the guilt and pain that I would feel from everything that has happened, it's better this way. Don't like it? Well I don't wake up everyday to please you lot," Jessie muttered and ran a hand through her hair before looking back out the window showing that she wasn't going to talk anymore about the subject.

* * *

Elijah had made it into Mystic Falls quite quickly, he drove straight to the Lockwood estate that seemed empty, there wasn't any feeling of love and warmth that he had felt when he first went here.

Jessie got out the car and slammed the door in Elijah's face making him raise an eyebrow but he said nothing and got out as well, Jessie went straight into the house and walked into the living room where she saw her brother trying to call her again. Jessie raised an eyebrow as her phone rang before she hung up on it and gave Tyler a sarcastic smile, "geez stop calling I'm back already," she muttered before giving Elijah a sweet smile then walked up to her bedroom.

Tyler looked at Jessie shocked and quickly stood up before glaring at the Original, "I bring you two no harm, Tyler. I just dropped Jessie off, she was in New York with Kol. As you can tell her emotions are flipped off, do whatever you can to help get them back on. I am deeply sorry for the trouble that Niklaus has caused you and your sister. You don't deserve this." Elijah said before he left swiftly.

Tyler shook his head before he quickly went back upstairs and saw Jessie looking through her closet in disgust, "god I was so young and innocent, so much has changed," she muttered and threw out some clothes.

"So what? No hug for your big brother? I have been worried sick about you Jessie!" Tyler accused.

Jessie shrugged, "well I'm back now. Not for long, can't stay in one place too long, need to keep moving otherwise the bodies pile up," she winked at him, "if you know what I mean."

Tyler made a disgusted sound, "Jessie? This isn't you. So stop it. Stop being silly and turn your emotions off, I know that you can't handle it, you can't have them off!" Tyler shouted annoyed.

Jessie groaned, "Ty leave me alone will you? I just got back cut me some slack, and no I don't have to listen to you lot anymore I'm done being bossed around by you lot," Jessie said placing a hand on her hip.

Tyler scoffed, "I'm now you guardian, in case you haven't noticed your lovers brother killed our mother, Jessie! Are you really that cold that you don't even care that our mom died?" Tyler asked shocked. This couldn't be happening to Jessie, this was a completely different person.

Jessie looked at him with an emotionless look, "I don't care Tyler. I was the one that had to stand back and watch her die, I have seen our dad die, Jenna die, my best friend die I have seen way too many deaths and I don't want to feel that pain anymore. I don't want to let in the guilt that I will feel from all the people that I have killed with Kol, I killed innocent people Tyler! I wasn't like that but now I am. You just need to get use to it, because I'm not changing." Jessie said finally before storming out of her bedroom and out of her house and headed towards the forest.

* * *

"Tyler where is she?" Caroline asked panicked.

Tyler didn't even look up from his bourbon bottle, "in her bedroom… like always." He muttered and drunk some more.

Caroline sighed and went over to her boyfriend and sat down next to him, "it's Christmas day… it's meant to be a happy day," Caroline murmured.

Tyler gave a short laugh, "a happy day? Caroline my mom is dead because of something that I did. My sister has turned off her emotions, yes Jessie the sweet little girl that is way too young to be dealing with all this crap. And you say that it's meant to be a happy day? Well it's not! Jessie and I don't have any family left! Everyone we love is dead." Tyler shouted.

Caroline looked at him shocked before sighing, "Tyler I know… I meant that…" She started but Tyler shook his head.

"I know what you mean… I'm sorry but I can't be dealing with all this, she's my little sister and she's changing everyday and it's his fault." Tyler growled.

"Kol's?" Caroline asked confused.

Tyler nodded his head, "yeah his. He could have helped her but instead he got her to turn her emotions off, Jessie doesn't deserve that Caroline! Have you see her? She looks so broken and lost… and… empty. She's emotionless." Tyler said feeling tears sting his eyes as Caroline hugged him.

"Shh it's going to be alright, Jessie is still in there. She will break, she is just breaking slowly, we just need to figure out how to get her emotions back on without hurting her that much," Caroline said soothingly and kissed his cheek.

Tyler nodded his head and wiped away a stray tear before he heard a crash from upstairs and groaned, "what's she doing?" Caroline asked confused.

"Probably breaking things, she's broken quite a bit of stuff, she broke her piano, she's ripped up some of my mom and dads things, she isn't herself," Tyler mumbled.

"I'll go talk to her, don't worry I'll be fine. She can't do anything to me," Caroline reassured Tyler's worried face before Caroline went upstairs and walked straight into Jessie's room and saw a broken lamp on the floor.

"I'll clean it up later," Jessie said seeing Caroline's shocked face before Jessie went and sat on her bed checking her phone.

Caroline took a deep breath and looked at the new Jessie, her hair now reached the middle of her back instead of her waist, she was calm but Caroline saw the emotionless look in her eyes although she saw some pain and guilt breaking through before it disappeared. Caroline smiled slightly, they would get Jessie back it would just take some time.

"How was New York?" Caroline decided to ask.

Jessie shrugged, "alright didn't get to see much of it because Elijah and Kol were buzz kills, I thought being this crazy vampire was meant to be fun," Jessie said giving a roll of her eyes.

Caroline smiled a little and sat on the bed, "you and Kol then? You two still ok?" Caroline asked next.

Jessie shook her head, "he is saying that I'm being a bitch because he asked me to turn my emotions off then I do it and he doesn't like it? He is so confusing. Sexy but confusing. Just can't be near him anymore, he's pathetic really for falling in love with a mortal, what vampire does that?" Jessie asked giving a laugh and then Caroline spotted her weakness. Her weakness was loving someone, someone she loves will need to get hurt otherwise they get too close to Jessie and she will turn her emotions on. She needs to see someone she loves… die. That could help her turn her emotions back on. Or if Caroline can get Kol back down to Mystic Falls then she can get Kol to help Jessie turn them back on, it was partly his fault that she turned them off.

"Maybe a vampire who can be good and wants to be human?" Caroline offered.

Jessie rolled her eyes again, "so you are basically saying that Klaus is good and wants to be human? Come on we all know that he fancy's you," Jessie said in her British accent, "but he really is a cold, heartless monster." Jessie shrugged.

Caroline sighed, "even though Klaus has done loads of bad things, we really all have… doesn't mean there won't be good inside of people. Like there is in you," Caroline said.

Jessie shook her head," look if you are just here to help turn my 'emotions back on' then leave. I'm not turning them back on, no matter what anyone says." Jessie muttered and went back to her phone.

Caroline looked at the young girl, "you will turn them back on, Jessie and I promise you that I will help you through it," Caroline said softly before leaving the hybrid.

* * *

"_So we have ripper Jessie to deal with_?" Damon asked Stefan over the phone.

"Basically," Stefan fought out. He really didn't want to talk to Damon especially after learning that him and Elena slept together but this was Jessie and Damon needed to know.

He heard Damon sigh, "_do you want me and Lil' Gilbert to come back?_" Damon asked.

"No stay there, we need this cure for Elena. Look try calling Jessie, get Jeremy too as well. We have too many things to worry about, the memorial for Carol is when school starts so in a week, try get Jeremy to kill more vampires. Jessie will find her way back soon enough, we are all going to help her," Stefan answered honestly.

"_If you see Kol, punch him for me little brother,_" Damon growled slightly.

Stefan laughed a little and finished his bourbon, "don't worry I think everyone will," Stefan muttered.

* * *

Kol dropped one more body to the ground in the now dead club. He smirked as he savoured the taste of the blood before Jessie flashed across his mind before he blocked her face out, he didn't want to think about her right now. It brought up everything that she had said to him and he didn't want to think of that. Kol wiped his mouth before jumping behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of alcohol before taking the top off then drinking it with a satisfying smile.

"Hello sweet cheeks, long time no see," a velvet voice cooed.

Kol raised an eyebrow and saw a red-haired women standing in the doorway with a flirty smile, "Scarlett?" Kol asked shocked.

"The one and only," Scarlett replied smirking before zooming right up to him and kissing him forcefully.

* * *

**A/N: guess what kind of character Scarlett will be? Do you think that you will love or hate her? I know what she is going to turn out like, do you? So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Two reviews before the next one, until next time my lovelies, be safe. Also do you know when season 5 starts?**


	61. After School Special

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 59**

**A/N: so a long one people! As you know I have started another fanfiction called Dark Blood so please check it out and don't forget to review! I love your responses to Scarlett! It's quite debatable! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, normal Jessie will be returning soon hopefully! I haven't picked an episode yet also I was wondering what do you guys think of Tyler dying instead of Jeremy? Love or hate it? Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Vampire Diaries.**

**After School Special**

* * *

"Jeremy she won't listen to you," Tyler sighed over the phone.

Today was the day that everyone was meant to be at the mandatory school assembly for his mothers death and Jessie was refusing to go saying that she couldn't be bothered and she had other things to do. Like killing people, great right? Jeremy had called Tyler to see if he can help make her go but she was lenient on not going.

"_Let me try, Tyler. Look I'm her best friend, she should listen to me,_" Jeremy insisted.

Tyler ran a hand through his hair, it's being horrible with Jessie being emotionless. She's been killing people freely, Tyler remembered that it took him and Caroline to stop her from killing Kayla last week and they compelled her to forget. She's hurting but she won't control it instead she would rather not deal with it and Tyler swore that when he next saw Kol, if he saw him as he's been awol for the past few weeks leaving Jessie on her own, Tyler will kick his ass.

"Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you," Tyler muttered before going upstairs and knocked on Jessie's bedroom door.

"What?" Jessie called from inside and he heard moving of pages.

Tyler took a deep breath and opened the door, "it's me, Jeremy is on the phone he wants to speak to you," Tyler said and handed her the phone.

He noticed that she was looking through her journal, "you can leave now," Jessie said rudely.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "whatever, don't break my phone," Tyler warned before walking out of her bedroom.

* * *

Jessie waited until Tyler had gone downstairs before answering the phone, "so what do you want to talk about hunter boy?" Jessie asked flipping through her journal forgetting about how much she use to care. Too bad she doesn't now. It's boring caring about everyone when they clearly don't care about you, like Kol.

"_Hey Jessie, you need to go to that assembly, it's for your mom and I bet everyone wants to see you since you went on your little trip with Kol,_" Jeremy said.

Jessie scoffed slightly, "I'm a bitch now, they don't want to see me. Oh well she died, we move on. Don't even mention that name, he's pathetic," Jessie muttered and read when she had first met Kol. How stupid she was back then falling in love with him.

"_Yeah your right about being a bitch, ok fine but you need to go. Jessie I know that you are still in there, come on out ok? We want you back, everyone does. We hate seeing you like this,_" Jeremy pleaded.

Jessie froze slightly before shrugging then realised he can't see her, "people need to move on, Jeremy. Look I'll go if you stop pestering me, you happy?" Jessie said and flipped through more pages seeing that she hasn't been writing in it that much. So much had been going on.

"_Very happy, you need to be happy too. Look Damon is being a dick and wants me to run laps with Matt, I'll try and call you soon. Please be good,_" Jeremy mumbled.

Jessie laughed a little, "sure, whatever," she said before she hung up and quickly stood up and grabbed her black leather jacket before checking her appearance in the mirror.

She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with a black vest over a white tee then her leather jacket. Jessie looked at the locket around her neck before rolling her eyes and she quickly slipped on her black converse before moving her hair away from her face then she went downstairs and saw her brother sitting on the couch.

"Ready?" Jessie asked and threw him his phone.

He caught it easily and smiled a real smile for a long while at his sister, she was nearly coming back.

* * *

"Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times or tragedy leads to healing," Liz Forbes said from the podium.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "no it doesn't," she muttered quietly while Louise shoved her arm slightly and said, "shh."

"That one community is stronger than a thousand of it's members, but how does a community stay strong after loosing it's leader," Liz said and looked at Jessie and Tyler slightly. Louise got her candle lit up before she lit Jessie's as well, "this isn't a birthday cake," Jessie muttered to Louise who told her to be quiet again.

"And Carol was so much more than just a mayor, she was an open-minded friend, and a concerned mother, taken from us too soon by a terrible accident," Liz said and Jessie's head shot up.

"Accident?" Jessie whispered to Louise.

Louise looked at her before sighing, "that's the cover story," Louise said softly to her friend.

Jessie shook her head, "how many bloody accidents will this stupid town believe?" Jessie said a little louder and ignored the looks her vampire friends and brother gave her as she sat back in her seat before shaking her head clearing any thoughts of anger and pain, she can't let those thoughts in.

"Screw this," Tyler said after looking at his little sister.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at Tyler, "what? What? Tyler, wait," Caroline whispered before he walked out of the hall.

Jessie played with her candle before blowing it out, "are you ok?" Louise whispered to her.

Jessie shrugged, "I don't care remember?" She muttered.

Louise looked over and saw Kyle and Liam giving Jessie and Louise a strange look but Louise just shook her head, "family drama," Louise mothered to the two boys who nodded their heads and looked back over at Liz.

"Please join me in observing a minute of silence in her memory," Liza mumbled.

Jessie kept playing with the candle before tapping her foot against the ground as she looked at the picture of her mom. She was never going to see her moms smiling face again. Jessie shook her head and quickly stood up, "where are you going?" Louise asked her as most people looked at her.

"Like my brother said, screw this," Jessie muttered and threw the candle onto the floor and walked out of the hall and headed towards Alaric's old classroom.

* * *

She slammed the classroom door close before taking deep breaths, "come on, deep breaths," Jessie carried on saying to herself.

"Jessie are you ok?" Kyle asked coming into the classroom.

Jessie jumped before nodding her head, "yeah why?" She asked giving a fake smile.

"Because you just walked out of the assembly for your mom, you can talk to me you know?" Kyle said slowly and smiled.

Jessie nodded her head, "sure hey I just need a minute alone," Jessie lied. She was actually quite hungry but something was telling her not to kill Kyle and for some reason she didn't want to.

Kyle nodded his head, "sure, I'll see you tomorrow if you are coming in," Kyle said smiling.

Jessie took a deep breath already feeling her fangs, she hummed, "yeah ok," Jessie mumbled giving a quick smile before Kyle left her alone and Jessie just fell to the floor taking in deep breaths.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

"Jessie?" April asked confused seeing her childhood best friend on the floor gripping to their history teachers desk.

Jessie glared at April showing her fangs and her vampire face making April scream before Jessie controlled herself and appeared in front of her, "April, it's me," Jessie tried to say before she stopped and titled her head to the side.

"Why am I apologising?" Jessie muttered to herself ignoring April's confused look.

"Jessie… Rebekah said that you were a hybrid? Look please don't kill me," April pleaded.

Jessie smirked at her, "but that's what I do best, now why don't you be a good little girl and not make a sound," Jessie warned before going to bite her but she was suddenly pushed into the wall by Kol who smirked at her.

"Run along, human. Tell my darling sister that what she wants is in the storage cupboard, tell her I won't be long," Kol said giving a charming smile before April ran out of the classroom.

"Now darling, miss me?" Kol asked before Jessie threw him into the desks and growled at him.

"Leave me alone Kol!" Jessie shouted outraged and went to bit him but a lady pushed her into the wall.

"Now sweetie, leave Kol alone," the red-head said smiling.

Jessie raised an eyebrow as Kol stood up and brushed down his green coat and went over to the red-head who smiled at Kol, "so this is the famous Jessie Lockwood, a feisty one isn't she? Just up your street then Kol. You always did like the crazy ones," Scarlett smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "and who the bloody hell are you?" Jessie asked tilting her head to the side much like Kol does.

"The names Scarlett, I'm an old… friend… of Kol's sweetie, and he wants my help in turning your emotions back on," Scarlett answered.

Jessie laughed, "well I'm fine thank you very much, now if you don't mind I have people to kill, men to have sex with," Jessie said looking at Kol as she said it.

Kol growled and glared at her before Jessie just walked out and the room.

* * *

Scarlett raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "I like her, she has fire in her. And she hasn't had sex with anyone, just thought that I would let you know," Scarlett answered amused.

Kol shrugged, "I don't care anyway. Go to my house, I'll be back later and if my brother is there ignore him or piss him off," Kol muttered and quickly went after Jessie.

Jessie couldn't help but feel like she wanted to kill that stupid red-head, what did she mean that was an a old friend of Kol's? As in lovers? She shouldn't care anyone but Jessie can't help it. She use to love him, before he made her turn her emotions off.

Kol quickly found Jessie and walked in step with her, "you have missed me haven't you?" Kol asked smirking.

Jessie shook her head, "missing would imply caring, and since I have no humanity that isn't going to happen now is it?" Jessie asked giving him the cold shoulder.

Kol laughed at her before grabbing her arms and stopping her from walking and kissed her forehead making Jessie roll her eyes and she struggled to get out of his grip but Kol held her there, "stop it, one way or another I will get those emotions back and you can hate me all you want then but at least you will be you again. Now come on darling, we have work to do," Kol smirked before taking her towards the storage cupboard and saw Rebekah and the Professor Shane.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at seeing Jessie with a glazed over look, "what's up with her?" Rebekah asked ignoring the professor.

"Emotions off," Kol filled in before smiling at Shane.

"Kol and Rebekah Mikealson, two members of the Original vampire family this is such a trip," Shane said and Jessie raised an eyebrow leaning against the wall.

"They really aren't anything special," Jessie filled in, "well Kol isn't he's and absolute ass," Jessie said giving a sweet smile.

Rebekah smirked while Kol gave his sister and lover the finger before looking back at Shane.

"**Where's the cure**?" Rebekah tried compelling Shane.

Jessie groaned quietly, they were still going on about that bloody thing. Get over it already.

"Compulsion won't work, it's a little trick I picked up," Shane said.

"Right well we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way, beat him until he tells you where to find it," Rebekah said and gave Jessie a smile before she left.

Kol smirked at Shane before grabbing him by the neck and pushed him into the bucket of water.

Jessie sighed and sat on the floor knowing that it was probably going to be a long night, "it's just a cure, why would Rebekah want to be human?" Jessie asked confused.

Kol shrugged, "exactly what I thought, darling, although I do recall that you loved being human," Kol said and pulled Shane's wet head out of the bucket giving him a minute to breathe.

"I was stupid then," Jessie said simply before Kol shoved Shane back under the water.

"Very well, but you will regret what you have done when you turn your emotions back on, this isn't you," Kol muttered.

Jessie scoffed, "Kol you said that you prefer me like this make your mind up ok?" Jessie asked annoyed.

Kol smirked, "love you too darling," Kol said and Jessie smirked a little but said nothing else.

"Where is the cure?" Kol shouted annoyed at Shane before shoving him back under the water.

"Where is the cure?" Kol repeated more slowly as he pulled him back up but Shane said nothing before Kol shoved him back under and Jessie saw Rebekah enter who gave her a small smile and Jessie shrugged.

Kol shoved him back up and looked at him, "your human why do you want it anyway?" Rebekah asked confused.

"That's the beauty of it, you can have it I just want Silas," Shane said.

Jessie froze before quickly standing up and taking Shane off Kol and pinning Shane against the wall glaring at him the veins around her eyes appearing, "what do you know about Silas?" Jessie shouted at him.

"He's the worlds first immortal being and he has been imprisoned with the cure, and I want to free him," Shane explained, "don't you Jessie? I know you do. You are getting the dreams again aren't you." Shane said before Jessie shook her head, "no, he won't come back," Jessie shouted before appearing next to the water and shoving him in it.

"Stop," Rebekah shouted and Jessie pulled Shane up before pushing Shane away from her in horror and Kol stood next to Jessie, "he is no use dead," Rebekah said to Jessie and Kol.

"I wouldn't mind him dead," Jessie said smirking.

"Did you not hear what he said? Silas will kill us all sister, and what about these dreams? Tell me what you mean about the dreams," Kol ordered Shane.

"Silas is a fairy tale he does not exist, to scare children into eating his vegetables," Rebekah said after looking at Jessie.

"Silas is very real, I know where he's buried and soon we'll have the spell that wakes him," Shane said before looking at Jessie, "Jessie has been having dreams. A witch triggered something inside of her to remember her other past, Jessie hasn't just been re-carnated once… but twice isn't that right? I'm shocked that Bonnie and Louise haven't told you, they told me," Shane said.

Jessie shook her head, "that's a lie, it has to be. I'm just having strange dreams, ok? So shut up," Jessie hissed at him.

Kol looked at Jessie in confusion, "wait a second your lying, you can't get to him and Louise would have told Jessie," Kol spat annoyed.

"Without his tombstone, dozens to die in a blood sacrifice?" Shane asked.

Jessie froze a little, "believe me I know, I've done it," Shane finished.

"You're the one who got the council blown up," Rebekah realised.

Jessie looked at him raising an eyebrow, "it was a noble sacrifice," Shane said, "and temporarily because when I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead, he will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf," Shane said before Kol shouted, "no," and jammed a metal rod through Shane's stomach.

Jessie watched as Shane fell to the ground, blood coming out and she felt the veins reappear around her face before she looked away and Kol went over to her and took her hand lacing their fingers together, Jessie couldn't even be bothered to fight against it. She has to admit, she missed him and his touch. But she never will. Every time he's near her she feels herself breaking more and more and she doesn't want that, but would having her emotions back really be that bad?

"You should be thanking me," Kol said to his sister as Jessie kept looking away.

"You killed my only chance of finding the cure," Rebekah complained.

Kol shrugged, "Silas on the loose would be hell on earth and frankly sister, I don't think that you can handle it," Kol said and got out the white Oak stake, "how did you get that?" Rebekah asked shocked.

"Way too easily," Kol smirked before pulling Jessie out of the storage cupboard with Rebekah following. Rebekah went off in a different way after smiling at Jessie who seemed to have controlled herself before Kol looked at her.

"So my house or yours?" Kol smirked.

Jessie shook her head and took her hand out of Kol's, "I'm going home Kol, and you better go to your own," Jessie ordered and quickly left the school ignoring the Original calling after her.

* * *

_"Jesi my sweet, where have you been all day? I missed you," Silas smiled._

_Jesi blushed a little, "just seeing Kol. We were talking about the new apple tree being grown, also we went for a walk, sorry for being late," Jesi answered honestly._

_Silas glared at the name, "what have I told you about seeing him? You are meant to love me! Be only with me! I refuse to give you any food until you fully apologise to me for seeing that disgrace! He is nothing but a poor peasant," Silas shouted and slapped her across the face._

_Jesi fell to the ground holding her throbbing cheek, "of course, I'm so sorry Silas," Jesi apologised crying slightly. _

_Silas scoffed, "you disgust me. You are pathetic just like Kol, maybe you should stay at his hut tonight! You whore!" Silas shouted and left her alone._

_Jesi carefully stood up before nodding her head silently and held her stomach feeling a little nauseous, before she left her hut with Silas and headed towards Kol's._

_"Jesi what did I do to get your grace?" Kol asked her before seeing a hand mark on her cheek and her holding her stomach._

_Kol quickly got her inside his hut and made her comfortably on some hay, "shh it's ok darling, I will kill him, how are you feeling?" Kol asked concerned._

_Jesi just nodded her head, "a little sick, I've been feeling sick for the past few weeks," Jesi admitted._

_Kol frowned a little but nodded his head, "it's just a bug I believe. We shall take you to a witch tomorrow, tonight you rest and sleep off your bad night, I will look after you," Kol promised._

_Jesi smiled and nodded her head before Kol kissed her forehead, "I love you," he mumbled watching her fall asleep._

_"I love you too," Jesi admitted before falling asleep._

_Kol looked at her stomach and noticed that it had gotten a little bigger, Kol remembered the first night that him and Jesi had together, it was over two moons ago, Jesi had also told him that Silas and her have never slept together, as Jesi didn't want to and for once Silas let her have her own way. Kol bit back a gasp at thinking what he thought, Jesi was pregnant with his child. And Silas would kill Jesi and the child if he ever found out that him and Jesi were found together. Not their fault they fell in love, Jesi had been trying for ages to get away from Silas, she never loved him but Silas always thought she did. She has never once loved him, her father just set up her marriage when she was 14, now at 16 she was pregnant with Kol's child. If anyone found out they would bring shame to both families, Jesi would probably be killed and Kol would get a beating but nothing else._

_Kol and Jesi were best friends growing up, always had it in their heads that they would marry each other but they never did as Jesi got married to another man. A year and a half after the wedding, so a few months ago, Jesi started to fall in love with Kol and they began to see each other. No one could know of it though. They were very secretive about it and everyone just saw them as good friends but that was still looked down upon. _

_Kol knew that he had to protect his baby and Jesi from Silas and everyone else, especially that witch Questiyah who seemed to love Silas but Silas paid her no attention. Kol knew he needed to get Jesi away from this village before it was too late and they both ended up dead._

* * *

**A/N: soooo what do you think? Remember my question, what do you think about Tyler dying instead of Jeremy? Two reviews before the next one my lovelies, till next time be safe.**


	62. Catch Me If You Can

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 60**

**A/N: not a long one but I wanted to update! Thank you all for the reviews and I took what you all said into consideration, I may do what I was going to do now as I believe it will fit better in the storyline! Also Jessie's birthday is coming up soon! It's going to be in the next chapter and she's going to have a very special birthday ;) hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Catch Me If You Can**

* * *

"Jessie? What do you want for breakfast?" Tyler asked knocking on his sisters door.

When he got no answer he frowned a little before knocking again and tried listening for any movement but he heard none. Tyler opened her door and saw that her bed hadn't been slept in all night and he saw a note on her desk, _gone out for the morning will be back later -Jessie._

Tyler ran a hand through his hair before scrunching the paper up then he threw it in the bin before going back into his bedroom.

* * *

"So darling, what do you want to do? I don't suppose that you want to come for a little hunt with me?" Kol asked as Jessie finished drinking from a hunter before she fed him then compelled him to forget her and watched him walk away.

Jessie shook her head, "not with you, Kol. Leave me alone don't you have a guest Jemma wasn't that the sluts name?" Jessie scoffed.

"It's Scarlett," Kol corrected smirking slightly before pushing her against the tree, "and are you jealous? I thought that you couldn't feel any emotion," Kol said laughing a little.

Jessie tried pushing him away but Kol used his Original strength and kept her in place, "no I'm not jealous, jealous would mean show emotion and you asked me to turn my humanity off. I did," Jessie said giving a sweet smile.

Kol shrugged and moved a strand of her hair that had fell out of her ponytail, out of her face before kissing her cheek slightly, "why don't you turn it back on? We can still have all this fun but you can have your emotions back on, nothing would be different," Kol suggested.

Jessie shook her head, "but I would feel something. I'm not going to go through that just because you have had enough of me and that I don't love you," Jessie answered simply.

Kol groaned annoyed, "darling I know that you still love me even without your emotions on, it's hard not to love my adorable face," Kol said cheekily. Jessie raised an eyebrow, "whatever, can you let me go? I have school," Jessie said.

Kol didn't say anything for a moment before pulling away, "ok then, miss out on your chance to come on a great hunt with me," Kol smirked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "you aren't going to stop are you?" Jessie asked raising an eyebrow.

Kol shook his head, "nope so come on darling, we're going." Kol grinned and took her hand lacing their fingers together before he started off in a walk in a direction to wherever he was going.

Kol took out his phone and texted Tyler saying that Jessie was with him before he texted Scarlett telling her to get herself enrolled in school and to not cause any havoc while Jessie gave him a look.

"What is the point of this? If it's your way of trying to get me to turn my emotions back on it's pretty crap," Jessie said smirking a little and let go of Kol's hand before running in front of him.

Kol shook his head smiling a little, "just on a hunting trip, I knew that you would enjoy it," Kol said easily catching up with her before taking her hand again and quickly running to the bar where his brother had told him that he had killed them all and turned them into vampires. Kol needed to kill them, he couldn't have them raise Silas because of whats been said about him also because Silas has something to do with Jessie.

* * *

"Why the bloody hell are there loads of vampires?" Jessie asked as she entered the bar with Kol at her side.

Kol smirked at her, "because my brother, Nik, decided that it would be a good idea in trying to get the cure even if it means raising Silas," Kol answered her before tilting his head to the side looking at the vampires who hissed at them.

"Ready for a little game of killing the vampires my brother turned?" Kol asked her with a grin.

Jessie shrugged, "sure, could deal with some fun," Jessie answered before ripping one of the vampires hearts out.

* * *

"That was fun," Jessie said wiping her bloodied mouth. Kol grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and kissed her temple, "sure was, how about a drink while we wait?" Kol asked and grabbed a bottle of bourbon and opened the lid before taking a drink from it. He offered it to Jessie who took it and took a big gulp before she looked at the pile of dead vampires in the cooler, "why are we waiting?" Jessie asked a little confused.

Kol smirked, "in all good time, darling," Kol said before hearing something then he gave her a small grin, "let's hide," Kol suggested and grabbed her hand and pulled over out of the cooler and hid with her as two people came into bar.

"Somethings not right," Jessie heard Damon's voice.

She looked at Kol and glared at him a little but he just smirked at her, "looks like we're going to have to find some new vampires, what a waste," Damon said while Jessie messed up Kol's hair.

He shook his head at her telling her to stop it quietly but Jessie shook her head and mouthed, "it looks terrible why did you get it cut like that?" Jessie mouthed before she tried messing it up again and Kol gripped her arms stopping her from messing it up again and smirked before quickly kissing her lips and ignored her face scrunching up and her hitting his shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked and Jessie and Kol stood up and quickly appeared behind them.

"We confess, we did it," Kol said holding his hands up and Jeremy turned around quickly and aimed the crossbow at them and looked at Jessie confused.

"Kol did most of it," Jessie added in and took the bottle of bourbon and drunk from it.

"Kol? Jessie?" Jeremy asked confused.

Jessie gave the vampire and hunter a sweet smile before looking around, "Jeremy good to see you mate, sorry about the mess it was a little crowded when I arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings, don't you darling?" Kol asked looking at Jessie.

She shrugged, "he made me come here," Jessie pointed out to Damon and Jeremy who kept looking at the different Jessie.

"And us four need to have a little chat," Kol said taking the bottle out of Jessie's hand, "care for a drink?" Kol asked offering to Jeremy and Damon.

"He's underage and I don't like you, so let's just cut to it," Damon said sharing a glance at Jessie who looked bored.

Kol chuckled a little, "you know my brother bragged about trying to complete Jeremy's hunters mark, it was easy enough to track this lot down," Kol said shrugging, "now killing new vampires is easy or old ones for that matter," Kol said warning Damon. Jessie shoved her shoulder against Kol's and shook her head before he took her hand and laced their fingers together pulling her into his side and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Why what's it to you either way?" Damon asked.

"Because you fools in your search to find the cure you risk trying to wake someone very dangerous," Kol muttered.

Damon looked at Jessie as she seemed to tense up a little, so much for her being completely emotionless, "ah so your talking about Silas," Damon said.

"What do you know of him?" Kol asked glaring at Damon.

"Nothing don't want to not our problem," Damon said.

Kol raised an eyebrow, "isn't it?" Kol said before smirking, "a few hundred years back I came across a group of witches who worshipped Silas his followers told me that he would rise again and when he did he was trigger then end of all time, you know being immortal you can see how I'm apposed to time ending. And then I murdered all of them," Kol said and squeezed Jessie's hand a little, "and now here you all are here to risk raising him in your search for the cure, also if he raises he will come after Jessie as apparently she is the re-carnation of his lover, and I can't exactly just sit back and let this all happen now can I?" Kol asked.

Damon and Jeremy looked at each other before looking at Jessie who again seemed bored with an emotionless look on her face, "we're not going to sit back and stop looking for the cure just because you were told one too many bed time stories and Jessie will be looked after by us, you idiot." Damon said.

Kol let go of Jessie's hand and pushed Damon back while Jessie moved back a little watching the scene with a smirk on her face, "Jeremy we were mates in Colorado, you're a smart lad why don't you just call off this hunt?" Kol asked.

"Not calling anything off, _mate_," Jeremy said aiming his crossbow higher.

"Well I could kill you, but then I'd have to deal with the hunters curse," Kol said, "and I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century, better idea I'll just rip off your arms," Kol said and went to go towards Jeremy but got pushed back by both Damon and Jessie.

Kol raised an eyebrow at Jessie shocked before Damon started to punch him and Jessie held Kol down before she looked at Jeremy, "Jeremy run!" Damon shouted and carried on punching Kol, "you too Jessie. I don't care if you're all emotionless but get out of here before your crazy boyfriend kills us all," Damon groaned out and punched Kol again.

Jessie nodded her head and quickly went outside and saw Jeremy look at her, "we're going home, and you're coming with me, now," Jeremy ordered and got into the car.

Jessie rolled her eyes before getting into the car as well and Jeremy quickly drove off back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Elena we're in trouble?" Jeremy asked into the phone as he drove back to Mystic Falls.

"_Woah so slow down, where's Damon?_" Elena asked confused.

Jeremy took a deep breath, "listen to me Kol attacked us I barely got away and he has Damon… also I've got Jessie," Jeremy said quickly as Jessie fiddled with the radio.

Jessie finally found a good radio station before Jeremy hung up the phone, "so no emotions, how's that for you?" Jeremy asked after a minute as some band played in the car.

Jessie looked at Jeremy and shrugged, "it's good… you aren't going to try and change me now are you?" Jessie asked giving a dry laugh.

Jeremy shook his head and clutched the steering wheel, he was fighting against trying to kill his best friend, he would never do that, "not going to change you Jessie, be who you want to be no one should tell you what to do, but are you doing this for yourself or is it because Kol told you to? Do you really want your emotions off? You know what will happen when you turn them back on. It'll be hard yeah but you'll cope because you have all of us there for you," Jeremy answered honestly.

Jessie shrugged, "nice to know," Jessie muttered and fiddled with the locket around her neck while Jeremy sighed and carried on driving.

* * *

He went to Jessie's house first but she shook her head, "take me to Klaus's house," Jessie said looking at her house.

Jeremy frowned, "why? Are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah just do it, there is someone I need to see," Jessie answered before Jeremy started the car back up again and drove towards the Mikaelson mansion.

Jessie quickly got out and gave a small smile towards Jeremy before slapping herself mentally, why was she showing emotion? Jeremy smiled back wearily before driving off as Jessie disappeared into the huge house.

* * *

"Hello sweetheart, what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked smirking as he saw Jessie sitting on his couch.

Jessie shrugged, "not here for you actually Klaus, here for Scarlett where is the whore?" Jessie asked.

Klaus chuckled but was actually relieved that she wasn't here for him, he noticed the way she acted she was different. Her emotions were off because of him killing her mother. He felt bad before he covered it up, Jessie was no longer the little innocent girl that he first met, she was different, she was more mature, grown up but now she was emotionless and heartbroken. He did that to her and she will probably never forgive him.

"Upstairs, second floor, third door from the left," Klaus answered simply before Jessie disappeared and he sighed, her birthday was in a few days but she was emotionless. She didn't have any parents and he killed the last of her parents. Why did he always ruin everything?

* * *

Jessie quickly appeared in Scarlett's room and saw her reading a book, "oh great," Scarlett muttered and put the book down, "what do you want?" Scarlett asked Jessie annoyed.

Jessie shrugged and looked around the room, it was boring and plain just like the whore, "nothing just stay away from Kol, understand?" Jessie warned smiling sweetly.

"You know if you didn't have your emotions off I believe that we would have been good friends but at the moment you really are a bitch. I have nothing for Kol anymore sweetie, he just wants me here to help turn your emotions on which should probably happen soon." Scarlett said smiling slightly as if she knew a big secret that Jessie didn't know and that made Jessie roll her eyes.

"Whatever, look I may have my emotions off but Kol is mine alright? Touch him and you die," Jessie said smiling a little before walking out of Scarlett's room and headed into Kol's and saw him laying on his bed with a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you a jealous women," Kol chuckled and Jessie flipped him the finger and tried to ignore something inside of her that lit up at hearing his laugh.

"Oh shut up, don't repeat what I just said and remember it because it won't happen again," Jessie muttered and looked around Kol's room and went through his drawers and picked out a few t-shirts that she was going to steal.

Kol stood up and appeared next to her and smiled, "of course, so is the old you coming back anytime soon?" Kol asked interested.

Jessie shook her head, "not for a while, so you just need to get use to me this way, I'm stealing these by the way, bye Kol," Jessie smirked before disappearing.

Kol chuckled before he thought about the plan that was going to happen in a few days, it may be the only way to get Jessie to turn her emotions on.

* * *

**A/N: soooo you guessing the big plan? Review what you think will happen! It will have something to do with the next episode and it's kind of huge :) hope you guys like it, two reviews before the next one! **


	63. A View To Kill

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 61**

**A/N: wow thank you all for the reviews! This is quite a big chapter I would say :) I actually loved writing this chapter :) SUMMER HOLIDAYS FINALLY WOO! What are you all doing for your holidays then? And 77delena4eva77 sorry for taking so long to update! I just don't want to finish Season 4 then have nothing else to write about, so I'm trying to space it out :) anyway I hope you all like this chapter as we know Jessie doesn't seem to have much luck with birthdays does she? Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**A View To Kill**

* * *

"What are you two talking about?" Jessie asked Kol and Louise as she went to her normal lunch table.

Kol and Louise looked at each other before shrugging, "nothing darling, how is your day going?" Kol asked with a charming smile and kissed her forehead.

Jessie's face scrunched up and Louise saw the hurt flash across Kol's face before it disappeared, "fine, why are you here? You aren't a student or have you just come to see Scarlett?" Jessie muttered glaring at the red-head who was currently talking to Kyle and Liam on a different table.

Kol chuckled and rolled his eyes while Louise smiled a little, "no darling, came to speak with Louise but I mainly wanted to see you. Your birthday is tomorrow, what do you want to do?" Kol asked with a smile.

Jessie shrugged, "I don't care. It's just another year older, just another day, I don't want anything it's stupid. Now if you don't mind, I want to be alone so don't follow me," Jessie muttered after looking at Louise.

* * *

Louise laughed once Jessie was out of earshot and Kol raised an eyebrow, "she's jealous again, jealous of me because I was talking to you. So don't worry I think the plan will work perfectly, but it will be a strange birthday surprise," Louise mumbled.

Kol nodded his head, "defiantly, now this professor told us that Jessie is a re-carnation of Silas' past lover, this isn't true is it?" Kol asked his eyes flashing slightly.

Louise gulped, "erm maybe… don't kill me, look Bonnie said to keep it on the down-low who else knows?" Louise asked panicked.

Kol groaned a little, "Shane, myself, my sister, Jessie now, Damon and that hunter Jeremy, so I'm guessing the whole little gang knows," Kol muttered annoyed.

Louise sighed, "she will defiantly be pissed at me when her emotions are on again," Louise noted.

* * *

Kol smirked before he walked out of the school and saw Jessie doing laps of the track course. Kol debated whether or not to go and decided to stay. He went over to the bleaches and sat down on the slightly damp bench and watched her run the whole track over and over again not getting tired or even breaking a sweat, bonus of being a hybrid. Jessie looked up at Kol who smirked at her and she rolled her eyes before taking off her hoodie and threw it on the floor leaving her in her shorts and vest top before she carried on running. Kol raised an eyebrow a little before shaking his head with a small smirk on his face when suddenly Jessie was standing in front of him.

Kol stood up and looked down on her and placed his hands on her hips with a smirk, "hello darling, you looked like you were having fun running laps although you need to stay covered up," Kol warned lightly.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "what are you doing here Kol?" Jessie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Came to see you, beautiful," Kol answered sweetly and kissed her cheek.

Jessie smirked a little, "well too bad because I don't want to see you. Also tell your little minion that I don't want her following me around all the time," Jessie said before getting out of his grip and jumping off the bleaches before grabbing her hoodie and headed back into the changing rooms while Kol watched her.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Tyler smiled towards his little sister as she came downstairs.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "ok maybe have a great emotionless birthday then," Tyler repeated while Jessie got herself a glass of blood from a blood bag as every time she tries to go hunting for a real vein someone is always there to stop her, Tyler, Stefan, Kol or Rebekah. Great right?

"I'm just 16 it's not that big of a deal," Jessie muttered and finished her glass of blood before seeing Tyler holding a box.

"Mom was planning on giving it to you on your birthday but she died… so here you go," Tyler mumbled with a small smile and handed it over to Jessie.

She raised an eyebrow again, a habit she seems to be doing a lot lately, before she opened it. Inside was a set of keys to a mini. Jessie smirked a little, "great an easier way to get my food," she smirked when she said food before grabbing the keys and quickly left the house while Tyler sighed. He wanted his little sister back.

* * *

"Don't you have to do lessons before your drive?" Kol suddenly asked from the passenger seat as Jessie got into her new car.

"Bloody hell," Jessie muttered and took a deep breath before glaring at Kol, "you again, can't you just leave me alone?" Jessie asked as she sat down and put her keys in starting her car up.

Kol chuckled before shaking his head, "nope, afraid not darling, I love you too much for that like I said before don't you need lessons?" Kol asked confused.

Jessie nodded her head after a moment, "who needs lessons when I have compulsion?" Jessie asked smirking before she started to drive and then it suddenly stopped making Kol and Jessie jerk forward.

"Well apparently you need lessons, let me teach you darling?" Kol asked, "and I thought that you had to be at school today planning that eighties dance," Kol asked confused.

Jessie shook her head, "one you aren't teaching me, and second I am meant to but I promised that when I was normal me, now I'm emotionless me so I don't care, Caroline and Bonnie can do it on their own," Jessie muttered and started her car up again but Kol took the keys out making her shout at him, "hey! Give them back!" She shouted.

Kol shook his head grinning, "nope," he said before he disappeared.

* * *

Jessie groaned and got out of her new car before going into the forest searching for the Original. She quickly found him and pinned him to the ground growling and glaring at him, "give them back Kol," she hissed at him annoyed.

Kol smirked before throwing the keys behind them then he held her with him before kissing her on the lips softly. Jessie froze before Kol sat them up and she wrapped an arm around his neck the other going through his hair. Kol smirked against her lips before pulling away while she kissed his ear slightly, "my house or yours?" Kol murmured and twirled her hair around his fingers.

"Yours," Jessie mumbled before quickly standing up and grabbing her keys before Kol picked her up and took her off to his house.

* * *

"Couldn't you have been quieter?" Klaus asked his brother as Kol came downstairs putting on a shirt.

Kol smirked at Klaus, "yes but where's the fun in that? I need to go out for a bit, if she wakes up don't piss her off, actually just don't even talk to her," Kol said before quickly leaving again.

* * *

Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother before going into his art studio to begin another artwork but Jessie soon came downstairs into his art room wearing one of Kol's t-shirts and some shorts, "hello sweetheart, sleep well?" Klaus asked smirking.

Jessie rolled her eyes and leaned against the door, "out with it Klaus, you are only being nice for a reason so what's the reason?" Jessie asked already seeing that he wanted to ask her something.

"Do you still have the dagger that I gave to you?" Klaus asked facing her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jessie nodded her head, "of course, let me guess you want to put Kol down because of his thoughts on Silas? Look even thought I'm an emotionless bitch at the moments, thanks to you and Kol but I don't think that you should put Kol down. I don't like Silas, there's some deep rooted history between us that I don't even fully understand yet, just give it some time and actually listen to your little brother for once, Klaus. If Kol comes back tell him that I'm at my house, I can't deal with being here anymore," Jessie muttered and quickly left.

Klaus sighed before going back to his work before getting a text from Stefan saying that he was going to help put Kol down.

* * *

Jessie quickly returned to her house and parked her car before she went into her house and saw Louise talking to Tyler about something before the both of them stopped talking, "oh don't let me stop you, please carry on," Jessie said giving a sweet smile before going up to her bedroom and having a quick shower then hissing as her skin started burning. Jessie quickly jumped out and dried herself off before changing into some black skinny jeans with one of Kol's bag t-shirts before tying her hair into a ponytail and she clipped back on her bracelets and her locket before going back downstairs.

* * *

"So what were you talking about with my brother?" Jessie asked Louise who shrugged and ate an apple.

"Nothing important, happy birthday by the way," Louise smiled.

Jessie shrugged, "just another day so are you going to the dance tonight?" Jessie asked Louise.

Louise shook her head, "it's been cancelled also stay away from the water," Louise warned.

Jessie laughed a little, "yeah I know, vervain in the water pipes. Let me guess the new Mayor's orders?" Jessie asked Louise who nodded her head before getting a text and frowned.

"What is it?" Jessie asked bored as she flipped through the TV channels.

"Kol just tried to kill Bonnie," Louise answered obviously annoyed.

Jessie smirked, "well he's out of control, I'll talk to him… maybe depends if I feel like it," Jessie shrugged before watching the television.

"Kol compelled Damon by the way, he compelled him to kill Jeremy if you care," Louise added.

Jessie froze a little before shrugging, "I don't care," Jessie muttered.

Louise sighed before standing up and walking out of the house and saw Kol walking towards it.

"What were you thinking?" Louise shouted at Kol annoyed.

Kol shrugged, "do you want Silas raised? He will bring hell on earth and he will go after Jessie because of the past, I want to keep her safe!" Kol shouted back annoyed.

"Look Bonnie and I are helping you with this plan and it looks like it's going to happen tonight," Louise answered him.

Kol nodded his head before walking straight past her and into the Lockwood house while Louise walked towards Bonnie's house making sure that everything works tonight.

"So trying to kill witches your new thing?" Jessie asked Kol as she took a blood bag from the freezer.

Kol shrugged, "maybe, so what do you want to do for your birthday?" Kol asked and sat on the counter top while Jessie sipped her blood.

She shrugged, "don't have much luck with my high school birthdays. Last year it was a decade dance and my friends and I got a little drunk before we decided that it was a good idea to get into a car, we went off Wickery Bridge and I was in a coma for a month, and it's just my luck that there is another decade dance on my birthday but luckily it's been cancelled. I don't really care about my birthday," Jessie answered and Kol nodded his head.

"So you don't have much luck on birthdays then, how about later after I've done something we go somewhere, anywhere you like?" Kol asked.

Jessie shrugged, "I don't care, it's just another day," Jessie said before leaving the kitchen and headed back into the living room.

* * *

Kol soon left after getting a call from Elena and Jessie rolled her eyes at that before she looked around the empty house. Tyler had gone to see Caroline leaving her here all on her own. She tapped her fingers against her leg before standing up and walking towards the door suddenly getting a really bad feeling. Klaus stood at the door looking panicked, "come on sweetheart, my younger brother has got himself into some trouble," Klaus ordered and grabbed her arm before taking off.

* * *

Jessie frowned a little as they appeared outside the Gilbert household just in time to see Jeremy stab Kol in the chest with a white oak stake.

Jessie's time seemed to freeze around her as she watched Kol yell out in pain as his body engulfed in flames. Jessie fell to the ground her breathing ragged and deep as Kol's screams kept going off around in her head. Klaus quickly appeared beside Jessie and watched her face transform until tears started to fall down her red cheeks, "Kol… Kol… he can't be," Jessie whispered hysterically

Klaus knew that her emotions were back and held her in his arms as she clung to him, "Kol… no he isn't, he wouldn't… he isn't!" Jessie shouted and quickly stood up and tried getting in but she hasn't been invited in.

Jeremy and Elena looked at the two hybrids at the door and Jeremy felt his heart break seeing his best friend like this, but her emotions were back on. Too bad her lover had to die for that to happen. Jeremy watched as she looked at him with hate filled eyes, "come on then Jeremy, let us in," Jessie spat out.

Jeremy took a deep breath, "Jessie… I'm so sorry." Jeremy pleaded but she shook her head.

"You are meant to be my best friend! Yet you just kill the man I love right in front of me! He's dead just like my mom, my dad, my uncle and my best friend! He's not coming back and that's because of you! He was at least helping me not fucking around trying to find some pointless cure! And I tell you now when Elena gets the cure and she raises Silas I will kill her right in front of you! And I will laugh as you cry because you just killed someone that I love so much and it hurts Jeremy! You have no idea how much it hurts!" Jessie shouted at him as she cried.

Elena looked at Jessie in shock before looking at Klaus while Jeremy felt tears sting his own eyes, "Jessie we're sorry," Elena pleaded the young girl knowing that she probably didn't mean most things she said.

Jessie scoffed, "shut up! Everyone dances around you Elena, afraid to hurt your pathetic feelings but what about everyone else? What about me? Didn't you realise how this would hurt me? You are mean to be someone that I look up to Elena! You have known me your whole life but you made the decision in killing Kol, I will never forgive you for this," Jessie yelled her voice hoarse from crying and shouting. She just wanted to shout forever and to cry and to not care but she can't, she was focusing all her feelings into hurt and rage.

Klaus looked at Jessie and knew that soon she would be having a shout at him but he needed to kill Elena for what they did to his brother, he hated seeing Jessie like this, "what did you do?" Klaus asked tears in his eyes.

"We didn't have a choice he was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!" Elena defended.

Jessie rolled her teary green eyes at them, "lies he would never have gotten inside if you hadn't of set a trap for him!" Klaus shouted.

"You said that you were going to put him down to," Elena said twisting everything.

"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" Klaus shouted, "I'm going to burn this house to the ground and then when you try to flee for your lives I'll kill you both without blinking," Klaus said.

Jessie kept staring at Kol's dead body not wanting it to be true, it hasn't really sunken in yet and she doesn't want it to. He can't be dead.

"If you kill us you'll never get to the cure, you'll never be able to make anymore hybrids," Jeremy said after he composed himself.

"You really think for an instant that I care about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it I would have killed you all the minute that you dug it up, but now I'm just going to watch you burn instead," Klaus yelled until him and Jessie both fell to the ground hissing in pain at the bloody headache the witches gave them.

"Invite them both in," Bonnie ordered as Louise went over to Kol's body and started chanting.

Jessie glared at the witches, "do it," Bonnie ordered as Jessie and Klaus stood up.

"Come in," Jeremy said.

Jessie watched as Klaus quickly went in but Jessie just stood by the door not moving, "living room!" Bonnie shouted deciding that Jessie won't be a problem.

The others ran towards the living room before Bonnie quickly trapped Klaus in a small box. Louise watched Jeremy pick up the oak stake but she shook her head and took it, "why did you do that?" Jeremy asked confused.

"So you don't kill anymore Originals," she snapped before placing a hand on Kol's chest and continued her chanting.

Jessie watched Louise before shaking her head, Kol couldn't come back. He was dead. Jessie looked at Klaus who looked at her before she turned and quickly ran away not looking back, because it hurt too much to look back.

* * *

Klaus watched Jessie run off before growling, "witch, you can't do this to me," Klaus said to Bonnie.

Louise saw Kol's hand twitch and smiled a little before she continued her chanting, "you have no idea what I can do now," Bonnie said and looked at Louise who was nearly done.

"I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me?" Klaus shouted to them and Louise finished the spell before she stood up and went over to Elena and Jeremy, "do you?" Klaus shouted and they quickly left the house and shut the door.

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Bonnie asked Louise as they entered the Salvatore house.

Louise nodded her head, "yeah. We've been planning this for a while," Louise whispered back and sat down on the sofa while Jeremy checked his arm. The marks would show up but no one would actually be dead.

"It didn't work," Jeremy stated.

"It took time for Finn's line to die off, remember? It will work," Bonnie said.

Louise checked her watch, anytime soon now.

"What if it doesn't?" Jeremy asked them.

"Where's that Gilbert optimism?" Damon asked coming into the parlour and he smiled at Elena, "hi," he said before they hugged each other. "Sorry that I missed all the excitement," Damon said.

"I'm just happy to see you," Elena said.

"So where's Jessie?" Damon asked confused.

They all looked at each other, "she ran off as soon as we trapped Klaus. Her emotions are on so they are on overdrive at the moment," Jeremy answered.

"Why is no one with her? Jessie is way more important than seeing if killing Kol actually worked," Damon said.

Louise smiled a little at that, "don't worry she won't be on her own for much longer," Louise answered and smiled at Bonnie who smiled back.

"What did we miss?" Jeremy asked the witches but they didn't answer as Stefan came in.

"Looks like I didn't miss much," Stefan said, "got the Silas headstone."

"We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow," Elena said, "Klaus is trapped in our living room," Elena said.

"Temporarily," Bonnie filled in, "I drew in the new moon to bind the spell, we've got three days to find that cure," Bonnie said, "four max."

Louise checked her watch again, any minute now. "Bonnie you do realise that it's Jessie's birthday today," Louise suddenly spoke up.

Everyone looked at each other, "and we killed Kol on her birthday while she watched…" Elena said suddenly.

Jeremy sighed, "she is going to hate all of us…" Jeremy muttered.

"Wait you killed Kol in front of her?" Stefan asked confused and Elena nodded her head.

"We didn't know that she or Klaus was there," Elena defended.

Stefan shook his head, "You do realise that she has seen her dad die, her best friend die, her mother die and now the love of her life die in the short space of a year? Do you not know how this will effect her? How stupid can you lot get?" Stefan asked.

"It's for a good reason though, it's the cure Stefan and Jessie will get through it she always does," Elena said. "Now all we need if Professor Shane and then we're good, now that Rebekah's out of the way it'll be easier to find it," Elena said and Louise raised an eyebrow thinking that right now Elena was just thinking about herself.

"Yeah it's not fair on Jessie, Elena and I didn't dagger Rebekah." Stefan said.

"What? Why not?" Elena asked confused.

"I didn't need to she's on our side," Stefan answered.

Elena said, "on our side? Did you really just say that?"

"Yeah she handed over the headstone and she wants to find this cure more than any of us," Stefan said.

"Why would you possibly think that you would trust her?" Elena asked.

"Let me guess she pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sack?" Damon filled in.

"Wow now Elena you and Rebekah both have something else in common," Louise filled in, "you both slept with either Salvatore," Louise said giving a smile while the others looked at her shocked.

"I bet that you were just dying to get that out weren't you Damon?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Oh was it meant to be a secret? Maybe you should have made that a little clearer while you were bleeding me dry in our cellar," Damon answered back.

"Yeah to keep you from killing Jeremy," Stefan retorted.

"Stop it," Elena said butting in, "both of you."

"You know why don't you tell her to calm down Damon? You've managed to use that sire bond pretty well so far haven't you," Stefan said.

Damon punched Stefan who quickly got back up but Jeremy yelled out in pain and ripped his shirt off, Louise smiled, it's happening.

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked as everyone watched the mark grow on his body.

"Oh my god," Elena said.

"What you can see it?" Jeremy asked.

They all nodded their heads, "here we go," Damon said once the mark was complete.

Louise and Bonnie looked at each other, "guys there's something else we need to tell you," Louise stated.

"What's that?" Damon asked confused.

"Kol isn't dead," Bonnie said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Look if Kol died Jessie would have died as well, she's his sire line. Jessie is sired to Kol so if you had succeeded in killing Kol you would have killed her as well. Also it was part of the plan, don't worry Kol won't come after you lot. He needed to die anyway it was the only thing that we could think of for Jessie to turn her emotions on again, and it helped to grow the mark as well," Bonnie filled in.

"How come the mark has been grown then?" Elena asked confused.

"Technically everyone Kol sired should be dead, Jessie should be dead. They all technically died but I went against the spirits and used a spell to bring everyone back, they didn't know they died because it was in the hour mark but Kol was the only one who actually died, he's now alive again," Louise answered them.

Jeremy felt a big relief off his shoulders knowing that Kol wasn't actually dead. His best friend was going to be ok.

* * *

Jessie wondered around the forest before going up to the tree and hitting it with her already bloodied fist, she has been doing this for a while now. Jessie shouted out a curse before she broke down crying again, Kol was dead. He was actually gone. And she was such a bitch to him when he actually just wanted to help her. Jessie carried on crying and shouting out every once in a while to the empty forest before she took a deep ragged breath then tried to stand up before she fell to the ground once again and carried on crying. All she could see was Kol's body being set on fire and she heard his screams. That was all. She felt like she was going to go mad from what was happening but she couldn't do anything. Kol was dead and he was never coming back.

* * *

Kol sat up gasping for breath and he quickly touched his chest before grinning, "I bloody love witches," Kol muttered and stood up and dusted himself off before seeing Klaus looked at him like he's seen a ghost.

"What… I… you… what?" Klaus stumbled over his words and went towards him but the barrier stopped him.

Kol raised an eyebrow, "lovely to see you too brother, now where is Jessie?" Kol asked smirking.

Klaus snapped back to reality and frowned, "you died. Jessie and I watched you die, Kol. You can't be here," Klaus said shaking his head.

Kol rolled his eyes, "shut up you fool. It was just a plan to get Jessie to turn her emotions back on, I never actually died… well I did but the witches brought me back, where's Jessie?" Kol asked confused.

Klaus growled at him, "you bloody idiot! We thought that you were dead! I was going to kill everyone in this house! Jessie is an absolute mess because you died!" Klaus shouted at him.

Kol frowned, "well I'll go find her then, have fun in your prison, see you around brother," Kol winked at Klaus before quickly leaving the Gilbert house and listened around for Jessie when he heard shouting coming from the forest thanks to his vampire hearing and he quickly took off in that direction.

* * *

Jessie took a deep breath before standing up and started walking again, she had just spent the last minute shouting out curses for Elena Gilbert before she decided that she needed to move again. She felt tired, alone, angry, hurt and pain. She didn't want to feel these but she did she wouldn't turn her emotions off again. She couldn't, she wanted Kol but he wasn't coming back was he.

Jessie felt weak on her feet and suddenly fell towards the ground before getting picked up by someone and she soon drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Sorry for the lame birthday, darling," he murmured and kissed her forehead.

* * *

_"Deep breaths darling, with me," Kol murmured._

_Jesi shook her head, "you try pushing a human being out of your lower place Kol! It bloody hurts!" Jesi shouted at him annoyed._

_Kol chuckled as she squeezed the life out of his hand and she screamed a little in pain as the witch, Mara came in and smiled at Jesi, "how are you?" Mara asked and then saw the look on Jesi's face, "ignore that. Kol I have to ask you to leave, it's not common for the father to be in the room while the women gives birth, please wait outside," Mara asked politely._

_Kol nodded his head and kissed Jesi softly on the lips, "I love you darling and soon we will have a child," Kol smiled before leaving the room._

_Jesi had told Silas that she was with child and it was Kol's a few months ago and Silas had given her a beating. Although Silas started seeing other women behind her back and they soon went their seperate ways, the witch Qetsiyah, was in love with Silas. Silas doesn't love her though, he will always love Jesi even though she does not love him back, but Silas has come to terms with Jesi being with Kol even though he may not like it. _

_"I see the head, just one more push," Mara ordered calmly._

_Jesi screamed a little before hearing a small crying sound, Jesi felt tears glisten in her eyes as Mara wrapped the baby in a small blanket and handed the baby over to Jesi, "it's a baby girl, dear Jesi, I shall send for Kol," Mara smiled while Jesi looked down in adoration at her baby girl._

_Kol soon quickly came in his cheeks flushed and he grinned at the child before appearing next to Jesi, "she's beautiful just like her mother," Kol murmured and kissed his daughters head._

_Jesi smiled, "we shall name her... Dawn," Jesi smiled and watched at Kol smiled at their daughter._

* * *

**A/N: aw cute flashback? Like it? Don't worry more to come! I've been thinking about the whole Silas/Jesi/Kol thing and I've changed it again :) Jessie was Silas' lover but Silas met a new one a few months later and that will be the one he truly loves so don't worry when Silas is raised he won't be all crazy and try taking Jessie from Kol. Two reviews before the next chapter. **


	64. Into The Wild

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 62**

**A/N: wooow nearly on 1000 reviews! Ah so happy so I'm updating again! Hope you guys like this chapter, it's very Kessie as I've missed writing that little fluff between our two favourite characters. Also some brother-sister relationship going on with Tyler and Jessie also the return of Kayla and Scarlett. Need some drama don't we? ;) sooo sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Into The Wild**

* * *

"Jessie, shh, calm down darling," Kol murmured as Jessie woke up screaming.

She saw his face before she fell off the bed and started screaming again, "no, go away! Leave me alone! You're dead!" Jessie yelled at Kol before Tyler quickly ran into his little sister's room. Bonnie had texted him filling him in everything that has happened and he looked at his sisters panicked face before seeing Kol and sighed.

"Jessie, it's me Tyler, hey, hey look at me. Everything is fine, take deep breaths," Tyler whispered to his sister as she jumped into his arms and cried into his chest.

Kol looked at him and nodded his head before Kol sat down on Jessie's bed silently.

"But… I saw him Ty… I saw Kol and he's dead… I saw him die!" Jessie cried confused.

Tyler took a deep breath, "the thing is Jessie… Kol is alive…" Jessie looked at her brother confused, "Louise and Bonnie were planning this for a long time. They knew it would be the only way for you to turn on your emotions again, he's alive and well and he's sitting on your bed," Tyler said softly.

Jessie looked at her brother scared showing that she really was just a little girl before she took a deep breath and shook her head, "no he can't be, I saw him die Tyler and I didn't even get to apologise for being such a bitch to him," Jessie rambled.

Tyler chuckled a little, "just turn your head, Jessie, come on, it will get better I promise you," Tyler smiled.

Jessie turned her head and saw that Kol really was sitting on her bed. Kol gave her a small smirk, "hello darling," Kol said smirking.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'll be in my room if you need anything," Tyler said after giving Kol a look then he kissed his sisters head before going out and closing the door leaving them on their own.

Jessie took a deep breath and gave a shaky smile, "are you a ghost?" Jessie asked.

Kol laughed and shook his head, "afraid not darling, I'm real," Kol smirked and stood up and started walking towards Jessie but she shook her head quickly and backed into the wall.

"Jessie it's me, darling, please don't be afraid, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Kol pleaded as he carried on walking towards her.

Jessie looked at him as tears streamed down her face before he pulled her into a hug, "I love you so much," Kol murmured into her hair.

"I love you too, please don't leave me again," Jessie cried and clung to him for dear life.

Kol chuckled, "wouldn't dream about it, sorry for giving you such a lame birthday," Kol whispered and kissed her head.

Jessie laughed a little, "wasn't that lame, I remember that we did have some fun even though I was an emotionless bitch," Jessie said giving a small smile.

Kol smirked and kissed her lips softly before Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and Kol picked her up before placing them onto her bed. Jessie smiled against his lips before she bit down on his lip making it bleed, Kol smirked before flipping them over so she was on top. Jessie pulled away and ran a hand through her messy curls, "my brother is in his bedroom, Kol," Jessie said before giggling as Kol tried to take her t-shirt off that she had stolen from him. Kol shrugged, "who cares?" Kol asked and ripped the t-shirt anyway.

Jessie squealed as the cold air hit her before she quickly got off Kol and under the covers getting warm again, Kol laughed at her and got under the covers as well and held her close to his chest. Jessie trailed lines on his perfect chest while Kol played with her curls, "how are you coping?" Kol asked her softly.

Jessie shrugged, "when you 'died' I focused everything into hate and pain… but right now… I just need time to get through everything with my… mom being dead… and everyone I killed… oh my god I'm a killer," Jessie said breathing she sat up and started to take deep breaths quickly, "I killed innocent people, innocent children!" Jessie said to Kol before she started to cry again.

Kol held her towards his chest and whispered soothing things to her, "shh it's ok Jessie, you'll get through this, and I will be there helping you I promise," Kol murmured softly, "just breathe softly and calm down," Kol whispered.

Jessie listened to what Kol said and closed her eyes taking deep breaths before she opened them again a few minutes later, "thank you," Jessie mumbled blushing.

Kol chuckled and kissed her neck slightly, "anything for you, how do you feel about doing something for your birthday tomorrow?" Kol asked her softly as he moved her hair away from her neck. Jessie nodded her head and shivered when he kissed her neck, "yeah can't deal with school at the moment… I'll go back in a few days I guess," Jessie murmured before she giggled as Kol tickled her bare sides, "Kol!" Jessie laughed and tried getting away but Kol grinned and held her there tickling her again.

* * *

"Morning you two, sleep well?" Tyler asked smirking a little at his little sister.

Jessie rolled her eyes before going over to Tyler and hugging him, "I'm sorry for not making your life any easier with mom being gone," Jessie apologised sincerely.

Tyler shrugged, "hey I can handle you being on your period this is basically the same," Tyler said laughing.

Jessie blushed while Kol laughed with Tyler before she went and hid her head in Kol's chest and hit him slightly, "you are meant to be on my side," Jessie whined to Kol.

Kol shrugged, "I just love seeing you blush darling," Kol chuckled and kissed her forehead before Tyler came over and handed Jessie a blood bag.

Jessie looked at it in horror thinking about all the people she killed, how she didn't care then, "darling you need to drink it, it's ok. It's just a blood bag and since vervain is back in town you can't compel anyone to get it from the vein," Kol said and ripped open the blood bag and handed it to Jessie.

She nodded her head trusting him before she took a sip and she started to feel better then she finished the bag and gave it to Kol, "you can clean that up," she winked at him before looking at Tyler who was grinning at his little sister.

"What you doing today?" Jessie asked Tyler.

"Going to see Klaus and see how his lovely life is, coming?" Tyler asked smiling.

Jessie looked at Kol who shrugged, "sure but Kol and I are heading out later, no idea where because Kol won't tell me," Jessie said frowning at him.

Kol shrugged innocently, "in due time darling, now lets go annoy my older brother," Kol chuckled and kissed her cheek before the three of them headed over to the Gilbert household.

* * *

"Morning sunshine," Jessie greeted Klaus who looked at his brother then at Jessie who seemed a lot more happier.

"You look pathetic," Tyler said grinning, Kol chuckled, "I agree with Tyler, brother," Kol smirked.

"Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off then I'll look different, angrier perhaps. Or I won't look like anything because I would have gauged your eyeballs from their sockets," Klaus warned.

"Harsh," Jessie said before smiling again and she saw Klaus' lips curve upwards a little before they went back to his brooding expression, "you need to stop brooding, Kol is alive and well and I'm going to kick his ass later for not telling me about him kind of dying, you look so much like Stefan when's he's brooding… which is most of the time," Jessie realised before shrugging and saw the dusty bit where Kol would have died.

"My friends should be back with the cure by then so I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal," Tyler said.

"I'm an Original what makes you think that my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me?" Klaus asked smirking, "i.e you."

Kol raised an eyebrow, "that's a bit extreme brother, even I don't believe that," Kol said.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah and Kol is an idiot he believes most things don't you brown eyes?" Jessie asked innocently while Kol pouted and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into his chest and he pretended to bite her neck not even caring that his brother and Jessie's brother were in the room. Jessie giggled and elbowed his stomach before looking at her brother.

"You know what I think? I think that's impossible, I think that the moment that you stop being a vampire our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire line ceases to exist, so whatever happens to you happens only to you. Which means that I can kill your ass and that means no one else has to die, though I am still debating just how to do it," Tyler said before suddenly Klaus is in front of him.

Jessie watched Klaus carefully and so did Kol, "I recommend drowning, there is nothing like feeling someone fighting for something like human breath, and let me tell you your mother was a fighter," Klaus whispered.

Jessie got out of Kol's grip and appeared next to Tyler glaring at Klaus, "don't you dare speak about my mother, you are the reason that I became an emotionless bitch and that Tyler and I now have no parents. So do us all a favour and keep your bloody mouth shut, so then we all don't get headaches," Jessie said giving a growl.

Kol smirked at his brother before taking Jessie's hand and pulling her away slightly, "that's my girl," Kol murmured and kissed her temple.

Jessie smiled slightly before looking around the living room, "I'm going for a little walk I can't stand being near him," Jessie muttered glaring at Klaus before she left Tyler and Kol and went upstairs.

Jessie went into Elena's bedroom first and smiled thinking about how she had a sleepover here once when she was like twelve and her and Elena stayed up all night talking about cute boys. Jessie sighed, she was such a bitch to Elena yesterday, but she didn't feel a little guilty about it, Elena had asked Jeremy to kill Kol. Jessie knew that she would say sorry when she saw Elena but Jessie didn't want to think about that right now. Jessie then went into Jeremy's bedroom and smiled at seeing his bed messy, she rolled her eyes and started to do his bed before she saw his sketchpad. Jessie went over to it and saw a sketch of herself and of Jeremy, she smiled at it before going back downstairs and she saw Kol sitting on the couch playing the xbox and Tyler was drinking some alcoholic drink. Jessie looked at Klaus who looked at her before she went over to Kol and sat down next to him before she got a text.

**Hey Jessie, look as you probably know Kol is now alive. I really am sorry for what happened, you will always be my best friend and I love you yeah? Hopefully when I come back from this trip we can have one of our movie nights like last time, it's been a while since we last talked like normal best friends should. I miss you, ok? This hunt for the cure is nearly over, see you soon x -Jeremy**

Jessie smiled reading it before putting her phone away knowing that Jeremy sent it last night and the island that they are on probably has no signal.

Kol smiled at Jessie slightly before pausing the game and took her hand and created patterns on it with his fingers, "Kol?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Hmm," Kol hummed.

"I love you," Jessie said smiling like someone who hasn't smiled for ages.

Kol looked up at her and grinned a little, "I love you too, darling," Kol said and kissed her forehead before Caroline came in using the back door.

"You lot are still here? What are you doing? Hey Jessie," Caroline said smiling.

"Hey Care," Jessie smiled back at the blonde before grinning as Kol lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist while Jessie looked at his brother and Caroline.

"Gloating," Tyler said before pouring himself another drink.

Jessie giggled quietly and ignored the look Klaus shot her, "hello Caroline," Klaus said to Caroline.

She looked back at Tyler sighing, "come home don't stoop to his level," Caroline asked.

"He destroyed mine and Jessie's life, I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself," Tyler said drinking.

Caroline nodded her head, "fine we can gloat and multi-task this place is a disaster," Caroline said, Kol smirked a little before kissing the back of Jessie's neck. "starting with the dust from Kol's previously burnt corpse, nice to see you again Kol," Caroline said and picked up a dust pan and brush.

"You too, Caroline," Kol smirked before she started to tidy up the burnt bits of clothes and such.

"Tyler's and Jessie's mother is dead, so was my brother, we're even," Klaus said slowly.

"The thing is Klaus, Kol was brought back to life because he planned on dying anyway to get me normal again which is something that you caused, my mother isn't coming back," Jessie answered from her place on Kol's lap.

"Call Bonnie, get her to let me out of here," Klaus asked Caroline.

Caroline shook her head, "I will never, ever help you, and don't bother asking Jessie either," Caroline said and Jessie smiled at the blonde vampire who returned it.

"How quickly you forget the part where I save Tyler from being a werewolf also Jessie because she is my sire line isn't she? Or the night where your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter," Klaus said.

Kol rolled his eyes, "she is actually my sire line, brother. Jessie is sired to me, or did we forget to tell you that?" Kol asked innocently.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at Kol shocked and smacked his chest, "ow," Kol muttered.

"It didn't hurt you baby, and what?" Jessie asked confused.

Kol shrugged, "oops sorry," he said cheekily and went to kiss her but she shook her head and turned around to face Caroline pouting a little.

Kol smirked and rubbed her back in soothing circles before trailing patterns on her arm, "how delusional are you? You killed their mother! And let's not forget that we are standing in a house where Elena's, Aunt Jenna use to live, or did you think that your charm would make us forget that you killed her too. You also killed my cousin and Jessie's best friend, did you forget that as well?" Caroline asked before shaking her head, "you know what? No, I am not going to engage in this, you are not even worth the calories that I burn talking to you," Caroline said and Jessie smiled before it faded as Klaus stabbed her in the stomach with a lamp, "no!" Tyler and Jessie shouted and Jessie quickly got off Kol before Klaus bit Caroline.

"Now that was defiantly worth the calories," Klaus said smirking.

* * *

Kol looked at his brother before appearing next to Jessie and wrapping an arm around her waist keeping her a safe distance away from Klaus, "why would you do that?" Jessie asked Klaus shocked.

Klaus shrugged, "why not?" He asked smirking.

Jessie scoffed at him, "how can you expect anyone to even try to be your friend when all you do is mess things up? If you want to be bad, be bad with reason!" Jessie shouted annoyed.

"Funny, Damon told me that yesterday you two really were best friends weren't you?" Klaus said chuckling.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "you are so stupid sometimes, Klaus," Jessie muttered and ran a hand through her hair before looking at Kol who pulled her into his chest. He hated not having contact with her, suppose being dead for half an hour will do that to you.

Caroline finally got out of the little tomb Klaus was stuck in and Tyler carried her over to the sofa, Jessie watched her carefully from where she was hiding in Kol's chest, "oh my god, oh my god," Caroline kept repeating.

"Hey, hey look at me, look at me, I can fix this," Tyler said to her.

"How?" Caroline asked, "the only thing that can heal me is his blood, oh my god."

"I know. I'll fix it," Tyler said and Caroline nodded her head.

Jessie took a deep breath and hid her face in Kol's chest, she didn't want Caroline to die, she was like an older sister to her. Kol rubbed her back soothingly and glared at his brother, Klaus raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. Kol kissed Jessie's forehead softly, "it'll be ok," Kol said quietly.

"She'll die if you don't heal her," Tyler said to Klaus.

"Ok," Klaus said and bit into his wrist, "beg me to save her life," Klaus said smirking.

"Is this what you want? To be reminded that I'm powerless against you?" Tyler asked, "fine, you win. I'm nothing now save her, please."

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't quiet catch that," Klaus said smirking.

Jessie clutched Kol's top and growled into his chest, "I'm going to kill him," Jessie muttered to Kol who chuckled slightly, "calm down," Kol whispered softly.

"Please," Tyler repeated.

Klaus smirked, "please…" he trailed teasingly.

"Please save her life," Tyler repeated again.

"See now I think that you are just telling me what I want to hear, I mean you did call me pathetic earlier, and wouldn't it be more pathetic to help her now as only hours ago you announced that you were going to kill me matter of which you are still debating because you wanted it to have a certain amount of flare, I'm just asking," Klaus said.

Jessie growled a little more and Kol tightened his grip on her silencing her from saying something she may regret.

"I'll be your slave again, I'll do whatever you want just help her," Tyler pleaded.

Jessie looked up from Kol's chest in horror, "Tyler," Jessie whispered.

"No," Klaus said simply.

Jessie looked at Klaus full on with tears in her eyes, "get me out of here, I can't even look at him," Caroline croaked out.

Tyler picked Caroline up and looked at his sister and Kol, Kol nodded his head to Tyler meaning that he will look after her before Tyler took Caroline upstairs into Elena's room.

* * *

"How could you?" Jessie asked Klaus who seemed to have tears in his own eyes.

"Because that's who I am, sweetheart." Klaus chuckled and his tears disappeared.

Jessie let out a sound of frustration, "you don't get it do you? Caroline is dying! A girl that you apparently fancy but you obviously can't have any feelings can you? Look I was willing to at least try and forgive you for what you did to my mom but I can't stand you anymore Klaus! You have nearly lost any chance of me forgiving you! How can I try and forgive you when you keep making stupid decisions?" Jessie asked him.

Klaus looked at her, "because I always make stupid decisions, sweetheart yet you still forgive me over and over again, this little thing will be over in a week or two." Klaus smirked.

Jessie picked up a pillow from the sofa and threw it hitting his head making Kol laugh, "you bloody moron! Stop being a absolute dick and grow up!" Jessie shouted annoyed before storming out of the house.

* * *

Kol looked at his brother and shook his head, "have fun brother," Kol said before quickly following Jessie and he took her hand.

"Come on, let's go to where I was going to take you to make up for your lame birthday yesterday," Kol smiled and laced their fingers together.

Jessie sighed and nodded her head, "ok sure, how we getting there?" Jessie asked confused.

Kol smirked before picking her up and lifting her onto his back making Jessie laugh before Kol suddenly took off. He ran for a few minutes before stopping, Jessie felt dizzy as she got off his back but Kol steadied her and she looked around the forest it was part of the forest that she hasn't been to before. Kol watched Jessie's face and smiled when he saw her face light up, "this looks perfect," Jessie smiled. Kol chuckled and took her hand again before leading her over to a picnic that he had set up earlier, Jessie raised an eyebrow at him before laughing and jumping into his arms, "since when are you this romantic?" Jessie asked after they stopped kissing.

"I have my times, but don't tell anyone I have a reputation to protect," Kol said winking before putting them down and they sat down on the blanket and Kol got out the basket some food. Jessie looked up at the night sky, barely any stars were out and you could barely make out the moon but it was a perfect night because Kol had arranged this.

"I've got strawberries, cake, sandwiches, chocolate, soda and blood," Kol said waving a few blood bags around.

Jessie laughed a little and took a strawberry and ate it before throwing the green leaf at Kol who growled playfully and appeared beside her making her jump, "Kol," Jessie giggled and smacked his hard chest while he smirked and drunk from a blood bag before scrunching his face up making Jessie smile at seeing his cute face.

"So much better from the vein, too bad vervain is back in town, maybe I'll go out of town for a bit," Kol murmured to himself and Jessie whacked the back of his head, "ow," Kol pouted.

"You are not leaving me again," Jessie ordered before laughing.

Kol chuckled as well and wrapped an arm over her shoulders and she leaned her head against his shoulder, "thank you," Jessie murmured as she drunk from a blood bag.

"For what?" Kol asked confused as he looked at her.

"For being here… for not being dead… for putting up with my bitchy mood and for this perfect night to make up for my sucky birthday yesterday," Jessie smiled and she put down the empty blood bag before fiddling with her locket.

Kol smirked and kissed her head again before sitting up straight and he took the locket into his hands, "ever wondered what was in here?" Kol asked smirking.

Jessie nodded her head, "well yeah. I just haven't been able to open it," Jessie admitted.

Kol chuckled before easily opening the locket, it making a small click and out fell a diamond ring.

Jessie gasped a little looking at it, "but… that's… what?" Jessie asked confused.

"Yeah it's the wedding ring… well your wedding ring actually, it was made to go into your locket," Kol said sheepishly and Jessie smirked a little before Kol slipped it onto her finger. Jessie looked at it sparkling and she smiled, "where's yours?" Jessie asked confused.

Kol showed her his daylight ring, "I got mine changed into my daylight ring so I could wear it all the time," Kol said cheekily.

Jessie smiled before she closed her locket and looked at the ring on her finger, "I'm really scared because you are so romantic at the moment… who are you and what have you done with Kol?" Jessie asked teasingly.

Kol growled playfully before lifting Jessie onto his lap and he nipped at her neck, "oh yes because I'm not Kol," he said dramatically before pressing his lips against hers.

Jessie smiled against his lips before running a hand through his hair then pulling away, "you need a haircut," Jessie said suddenly.

Kol raised an eyebrow, "you ruined a perfectly good kissing moment by saying that I need a haircut? What's wrong with my hair?" Kol asked holding his straightened hair.

"What isn't wrong with it?" Jessie mumbled before laughing as Kol flipped them so she was on the ground, "Kol," Jessie laughed and tried wriggling out from underneath him but Kol shook his head and kissed her once more.

Jessie returned the kiss before Kol pulled away and kissed her cheek then her neck and ear, "come on, darling let's get you back home," Kol murmured and stood up.

Jessie nodded her head before standing up as well while Kol cleared all their things away before taking Jessie's hand and they quickly arrived back at her house.

* * *

"Thank you again," Jessie said as they went into her bedroom. Kol shrugged, "anything for you, beautiful. I wonder if vervain is still in the water," Kol murmured and went into her bathroom and turned the tap on before hissing then came back in rubbing his hand with a small pout, "it's still on," Kol mumbled.

Jessie giggled and went over to him and kissed his hand, "better?" Jessie asked smirking.

"It also got my lips," Kol winked at her.

Jessie rolled her eyes before going to her closet and picking out one of Kol's shirts and some shorts then she went into her bedroom and changed into her clothes.

* * *

Kol was laying on her bed when she went back in. Jessie jumped on her bed and curled up to Kol before her phone started going off, she groaned and so did Kol before she answered it.

"Hello?" Jessie asked as Kol grabbed her hairbrush before he started brushing her hair. Jessie bit her lip from laughing at him.

"_Jessie it's me, Louise. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow since you know you're all normal again?_" Louise asked. Oh yeah, she didn't go on the big hunting trip as she didn't see the point they either found the cure or they didn't.

"Yeah sure, hey how behind am I in school?" Jessie asked before wincing when Kol pulled on a knot, "oops," Kol muttered and kissed her cheek making her feel better.

"_Not that behind, just got some assignments but you will be able to catch up easily,_" Louise answered.

Jessie nodded her head before Kol pulled again on another knot making her hiss, "sorry Louise I need to go, Kol is trying to brush my hair and he is making an absolute dick of himself, I'll see you tomorrow at around 11? My house?" Jessie asked.

She heard Louise laugh, "_yeah sure,_" Louise said before they hung up.

Jessie put her phone on charge before frowning at Kol, "sorry darling," Kol chuckled and handed her the hairbrush. She rolled her eyes before brushing her own hair easily then she put her hairbrush down before glaring at Kol, "what did I do now?" Kol whined annoyed.

"You didn't tell me that I was sired to you, dumb ass!" Jessie said and pouted.

Kol chuckled, "well sorry, beautiful. You didn't tell me what you were having dreams of that creepy Silas," Kol said smirking.

Jessie shuddered, "don't like those dreams I had an even weirder one again last night before I woke up crying. I think that you were there, and I was giving birth to our child it was super weird," Jessie said shaking her head.

Kol frowned, "well yesterday was a hard day, bad dreams are to be expected. Now how about you get some sleep before you go shopping tomorrow and past out from being tired," Kol murmured and turned the light off before getting under the covers with Jessie.

She cuddled up to him before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_January, England, 1865_

_"Kol I swear if you don't give me my favourite dress back I will kill you!" Jessie shouted annoyed as she banged on Kol's bedchamber door._

_Kol chuckled from inside before opening it and saw Jessie wearing a cute purple dress while Kol held her favourite green dress, "you can't kill me darling, you love me way too much for that," Kol smirked and handed her dress over._

_Jessie rolled her eyes and went back to her own bedchamber but Kol followed her. Jessie hung up her dress before turning around and saw Kol lying on her bed. She raised an eyebrow before closing her door then she crawled onto her bed and laid her head on his chest, '"I don't love you that much," Jessie mumbled._

_Kol smirked and kissed her head, "of course you do darling, is Lucinda coming round today?" Kol asked her._

_Jessie nodded her head yawning, "yes but I am very tired because you kept me up all night going on about how annoying Klaus and Elijah are for not letting you kill anyone local. You are so stupid sometimes, Kol," Jessie muttered. He rolled his eyes, "but you still love me," he teased and pecked her cheek._

_"Sadly," Jessie joked before Kol sighed, "what?" Jessie asked._

_"Lucinda is here already, come on darling," Kol murmured and sat up. He got off the bed and took her hand lacing their fingers together, "I'm too tired," Jessie complained as he led them out of her bedchamber._

_"Suck it up," Kol winked at her before pushing her into a wall and kissing her softly on the lips._

_"Can't you just say that I'm ill then we can do this all day?" Jessie murmured against his lips._

_Kol smirked, "get back into your room, I'll be there in a moment," Kol winked before Jessie giggled and quickly went back into her bedchamber while Kol went and told them a lie about her being ill._

* * *

"You seem really happy," Louise noted as they walked around Mystic Falls, it was still quite cold with it being January but Jessie being a hybrid barely felt the cold.

"Hmm," Jessie hummed and smiled, "everything is just great you know? Tyler texted me and told me that Klaus had healed Caroline earlier this morning, thank god. I'm not a bitch anymore and Kol isn't dead," Jessie stated as they went into the small clothes shop.

Louise laughed a little, "yeah always a plus knowing that the guy you love isn't dead," Louise smiled.

"So what's happening about you and Liam?" Jessie asked confused.

Louise sighed, "we haven't been together for a while now, I told you this like ages ago. It happened around sometime after the ball," Louise answered smiling softly.

Jessie bit her lip, "sorry Louise, I'm such a bad friend," Jessie mumbled.

"It's ok, we're friends now he's missed you by the way and so has Kyle. Did you know that Kyle and Scarlett are like really close? I mean they have been hanging out quite a bit since she's been in town," Louise said with a small frown.

"Oh bloody hell, I thought that she skipped town the minute I turned my emotions back on. I don't like her there was some deep rooted history between her and Kol ages ago and she just annoys me, god I hope Kyle isn't stupid and hooks up with her," Jessie muttered.

Louise sighed, "he needs to make his own decisions even if they are bad ones. Kayla is onto Liam now, but Liam basically told her to fuck off and she actually listened, crazy right?" Louise laughed before the witch and hybrid saw Scarlett walking around the small shop with Kayla at her side laughing.

Jessie and Louise looked at each other before giving a groan, "oh Jessie, lovely to see you," Scarlett said smiling softly.

Jessie gave a smile back before looking at Kayla who was glaring at her, "you know Jessie? How?" Kayla spat.

"I use to date her boyfriend," Scarlett answered, Kayla smirked at knowing this while Jessie clenched her fists together.

"I don't understand how he could go from you to her," Kayla said looking at Jessie in disgust.

Scarlett frowned a little, "Jessie's alright they are perfect for each other, Kol wasn't really my type," Scarlett said actually sticking up for Jessie.

Jessie smiled at this to show her gratitude while Scarlett smiled back, "so are you two going to Duke's party tomorrow?" Kayla asked Jessie and Louise.

Louise and Jessie looked at each other and shrugged, "sure," Jessie answered smiling. She was in a coma the last time Duke was here.

"Great see you there, come on Scarlett let's go," Kayla ordered and walked out the shop while Scarlett smiled at Jessie and Louise before they didn't see her anymore.

"She seems ok," Louise said once she left.

Jessie shrugged, "not the point. She was with Kol," Jessie pouted before picking out an outfit for Duke's party. Kol will probably say no and so will Tyler but who cares, it's a party with booze.

* * *

**A/N: soooo what do you think? Who do you want in the chapters together more? Like more of Louise/Jessie, Kayla/Scarlett, Jessie/Tyler, etc etc? Review what you want! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I read up on Season 5 and there will be a guy apparently called Jesse and I laughed because my character is called Jessie so that should be fun to write about if he ever comes up in the new season. There will be lots going on apparently and also there is a worst villain than Silas! I wonder how that will work out. I'm sure Jessie will fit in somewhere ;) IMPORTANT QUESTION: should Jessie go into The Originals storyline or stay in The Vampire Diaries storyline? Be warned that I'm probably not going to kill Tyler, also I think he comes back in season 5? So tell me what you think I should do :) I may do both as Kol will defiantly be in The Originals storyline now because I just think that will fit in well. Review what you think! Remember two reviews before the next chapter!**


	65. Down The Rabbit Hole&Stand By Me

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 63**

**A/N: not much to say really :) nearly finishing Season 4... wow... going to be strange not updating all the time... sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Down The Rabbit Hole/ Stand By Me**

* * *

"No," Tyler said at the same time as Kol.

Jessie rolled her eyes at them before shaking her head, "I'm going to the party whether you two like it or not, things need to get back to normal and the only way for that to happen is for doing normal things, like going to parties," Jessie said before going to the fridge and getting out a blood bag.

"She has a point," Caroline said from where she was standing next to Tyler.

Jessie smiled at the older girl while Tyler frowned, "Caroline first off she is way too young to be out drinking," Tyler said.

Jessie scoffed, "come on Ty it's not like it's the first time," she said then saw his look, "but it totally will be the first time," she corrected as Kol stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Jessie smiled up at him and he smirked at her before she finished the blood bag and put it in the bin. Kol then took her hand lacing their fingers together before kissing her cheek.

"She's 16 now Tyler, let her go to the party she couldn't go to the last one remember?" Caroline said.

Tyler winced a little and so did Jessie, "yes because she was in a coma because she was drunk and got into a car accident, you aren't going Jessie and that's final," Tyler ordered before walking away.

Jessie sighed, "I'm not a little girl anymore, why can't he realise that?" Jessie muttered.

"He just got you back, we all kind of did. I'll talk to him, but for the day why don't you two head out and I'll text you later, we need to get this sword thing," Caroline smiled.

Jessie nodded her head before leaving the house with Kol.

* * *

"I don't think you should go either," Kol stated as they walked to her car.

Jessie frowned, "why not?" She asked and went to get in the drivers seat but Kol beat her to it making her roll her eyes and get into the passenger seat while Kol drove out of the Lockwood estate.

"Do you really think that you can handle being with hundreds of humans right after your little ripper bend, darling?" Kol asked smirking as he drove them somewhere.

Jessie sighed, "you would go with me anyway Kol, so I wouldn't do anything like that," Jessie said before Kol stopped the car outside The Grill.

Kol went and opened Jessie's car door before taking her hand and closing the door then locking her car, Jessie took her car keys back before they walked into The Grill.

"Scarlett is till in town, why?" Jessie asked Kol confused as they sat down at a table.

Kol smirked, "jealous? I have no idea she was interested in that human Kyle," Kol muttered as Matt came over.

"Hey Jessie," Matt grinned, "Kol," Matt said nodded his head towards the Original.

"How's the hand mate?" Kol asked but Jessie kicked his leg underneath the table making Matt smile.

"So what can I get you?" Matt asked mainly Jessie while Kol glared at Jessie who was smiling.

"Chicken salad and a soda please," Jessie answered and Kol took her hand under the table gripping it quite hard but all Jessie did was smirk.

"Burger and fries, mate," Kol muttered still staring at Jessie.

Matt smiled at them before leaving them then Jessie kicked Kol again under the table.

"What the bloody hell was that for now?" Kol whined and let go of Jessie's hand.

"Being an ass, leave Matt alone ok?" Jessie ordered and lifted her hand above the table and took Kol's hand before trailing the lines on it.

"Fine," Kol pouted before Jessie leaned over the table and kissed him quickly then she saw Kyle walk into The Grill with Scarlett at his side.

Jessie frowned a little, "bloody hell," she muttered glaring a little at Scarlett.

"Be nice," Kol murmured as they came towards their table, "as long as she keeps her fangs away from his neck I will be," Jessie whispered back before smiling at Kyle.

"Hey Jessie, Kol. Didn't see you at school on Friday, you coming in tomorrow?" Kyle asked smiling.

Jessie thought about it before nodding her head, "yeah probably depends on how everything is," Jessie said smiling a little.

Kyle nodded his head, "do you know where Jeremy and that lot have gone? Also Rebekah and the Salvatores have just skipped down," Kyle said confused.

"Oh they have all gone on this camping trip, they should be back tomorrow," Jessie lied to him.

Kyle smiled, "awesome, so I'll hopefully see you tomorrow yeah?" Kyle asked.

Jessie nodded her head before he went over to a different table with Scarlett then Jessie looked at Kol who was smirking at her, "camping trip? Really?" Kol asked as Matt came over with their food.

"What? Like you couldn't think of anything else, ass," Jessie said rolling her eyes before smiling at Matt who smiled back at her happy that she was herself again.

"Here you guys go," Matt smiled giving them their food before leaving again.

Jessie ate some chicken before her phone went off, she frowned a little seeing Caroline calling her before answering.

"Hello?" Jessie asked confused.

"_Jessie it's me Caroline, I need your help. You know that you are apparently a re-carnation of Jesi from like 2000 years ago? Do you know aramaic?_" Caroline asked.

Jessie frowned, "not really the dreams I have they are all in English like it's been translated have you tried asking Klaus? He is well old, wait I'll ask Kol because he's really old as well," Jessie said into the phone before looking at Kol who was raising an eyebrow at her, "Kol do you know aramaic?" Jessie asked him and ate a cucumber.

Kol frowned, "I'm old but not that old darling, Klaus should know he liked all that culture things. It's the dead language, you should know it if you really are the re-carnation but try Klaus," Kol said and ate his burger.

Jessie nodded her head, "Kol doesn't get into that culture and stuff, try Klaus again Caroline, sorry," Jessie said.

Caroline sighed, "_it's ok, I'll see you later yeah?_" Caroline asked.

"Sure, good luck," Jessie said before hanging up on her.

"How am I really old?" Kol pouted.

Jessie smirked and stole one of his fries, "cause you are like a 1000 years old," Jessie said laughing.

"But I'm still sexy," Kol winked.

Jessie blushed and drunk her soda, "shut up, you ass," Jessie said before laughing with Kol.

* * *

Once they have finished their meal, Kol went up and paid for it before they went back to the Gilbert house and Jessie saw Caroline on the seat outside crying.

Jessie frowned and quickly went up to the blonde vampire while Kol stood back watching, "Care? What's happened?" Jessie asked confused and hugged Caroline.

"Tyler… Klaus… Tyler is gone Jessie, Klaus is giving him a head start before he goes after him, he's gone, Jessie," Caroline cried.

Jessie froze before shaking her head, "Care he can't be gone, he would have said goodbye to me first… he isn't gone, ok?" Jessie said shaking her head.

Caroline cried, "I'm so sorry Jessie," Caroline said and wiped her tears before seeing Jessie break down and crying.

"But he said that he was graduate, he promised me… Caroline he wouldn't leave without telling me goodbye," Jessie cried into Caroline as she held the younger girl.

"I'm so sorry Jessie, he's gone," Caroline whispered while Jessie carried on crying.

Kol watched Jessie before Caroline looked up at him. Kol ran a hand through his long hair before going over to Jessie and lifting her into his arms and held her while she cried into his chest before Klaus came out.

Kol glared at his brother and Klaus looked at the crying Lockwood before shrugging.

"How did you get out?" Caroline asked.

"I fear something awful has be fallen on your friend Bonnie," Klaus said. Jessie finally stopped crying before looking at Klaus and watched him walk towards them, Caroline quickly stood up and Kol stood in front of Jessie, "don't worry you know that I won't hurt you lot," Klaus said smirking.

"You've done enough," Jessie said.

"I've done more than enough, I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity, because of your friend Caroline," Klaus said before looking at Caroline. He looked at his brother then Jessie before walking away. Jessie looked at Caroline before sighing, "I just want to go home," Jessie mumbled to Kol who nodded his head.

"Of course darling," Kol murmured then looked at Caroline who nodded her head and gave Jessie a small smile before Caroline left.

Jessie took a deep breath before going back to her car and waited for Kol before he drove them back to her house.

* * *

"Are you going to school today?" Kol asked Jessie as she woke up.

She groaned and shook her head, "no," she muttered and grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it.

Kol chuckled and took the pillow away before kissing her cheek, "morning darling, come on you better get up anyway. I think they are coming back with the cure," Kol murmured.

"What's the point there is only one dose anyway," Jessie said and sat up running a hand through her hair, "I need a shower," Jessie muttered.

"I'm guessing that the Salvatore's have their own water supply, try having a shower there," Kol murmured.

Jessie nodded her head before grabbing some clothes and going to her bathroom and changing into them before she quickly left her house then headed over to the Salvatore house which was easy to break in to. She went to Damon's bathroom and got a nice shower before getting out and changing back into her clothes and brushing her teeth. She tied her hair into a ponytail before heading back to the Gilbert house where she saw Kol waiting outside.

"I need to go somewhere with my brother," Kol said.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah sure go with him, I'll stay here until they get back plus I think Caroline wants to clean to get her mind off things you know," Jessie said.

Kol nodded his head before hugging her tightly, "are you going to be ok?" Kol asked her.

She nodded her head, "I always am Kol, go, I'll see you later ok?" Jessie smiled before Kol leaned down and kissed her softly. Jessie smiled against his lips before pulling away, "get a haircut as well," Jessie teased before kissing his cheek then heading into the Gilbert house and she saw Caroline scrubbing the counters.

"Hey Care how are you?" Jessie asked as she looked around the house.

"Alright… you?" Caroline asked.

"Alright, so I'm going to go steal one of Jeremy's shirts so I don't ruin this one," Jessie smiled and went to Jeremy's room where she picked through his closet before taking out one of his t-shirts and put it on before grabbing her other one and going back downstairs and she put it on the side.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jessie asked her as she started scrubbing the floor.

"Just help with the floor where Kol kind of died," Caroline laughed slightly.

Jessie smiled before getting on her knees and grabbed a cloth and started scrubbing the floor, "can't wait till Jeremy is back we're going to have like a movie night." Jessie said smiling.

Caroline smiled as well, "good, you two better be good and you both deserve it," Caroline laughed when the door opened, "hey your home, just been trying to clean the burn mark from Kol's fake death…" Caroline said trailing off when she saw Stefan carrying Jeremy's body, "we couldn't get the spot out."

Jessie stood up slowly and looked at Jeremy in shock before gulping. Stefan looked at them before shaking his head, Jessie instantly felt her stomach fall, "come on lets get him upstairs," Elena said and smiled at Jessie and Caroline before going upstairs.

Stefan followed her with Jeremy's body and Jessie quickly headed over to the sink before throwing up. Caroline was instantly at her side holding the shaking girl, "no… not again, why does this keep happening to us?" Jessie whispered in shock. Caroline sighed and grabbed some cloth and wiped her mouth, "shh it's ok, you are just in shock go sit down I'll make you a coffee or juice ok?" Caroline whispered.

Jessie nodded her head mutely and sat down on one of the dining room tables and looked at anything emotionlessly, Caroline ran a hand through her hair before she went to the fridge and got out some juice then poured it into a cup and gave it to Jessie sitting down next to her.

"Drink up, you'll feel better. Hey he might be alright, you never know," Caroline smiled reassuringly.

Jessie nodded her head mutely before drinking the juice and gulped it down.

Stefan came down soon after and looked at Jessie before going over to her and sitting down as well, "hey you alright?" Stefan asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah he was wearing his ring right? So he should be ok, I'm going to try and sort the stain out," Jessie said quickly and stood up before going over to the bucket and started cleaning the stain again keeping her mind off anything. She missed Kol already. Jessie sighed and fiddled with her ring on her finger, no one has asked about it which was good otherwise most people would have gone mental i.e Tyler, Stefan and Damon.

Jessie finished trying to get the stain out before going over to the sink and pouring the water away, "how long has she been like that?" Caroline asked.

"Ever since we found his body, she hasn't said anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up," Stefan said and looked at Jessie who had tears glistening in her eyes. She blinked them away and smiled at him and he returned it.

"He's not going to wake up and she knows that, right?" Caroline asked after looking at Jessie who took a shaky breath.

Stefan raised a finger to his lips before turning on the tap water, "look deep down I think she has to, but we're talking about Elena here, she feels grief more powerfully than anyone else, well like Jessie really, I think her denial is the one thing protecting her from letting it all in," Stefan said while Jessie bit on her lip really hard.

"She can't stay like that forever," Caroline said and hugged Jessie slightly.

"I know, but I don't want to be the one to break her our of it," Stefan said, "not until we know that Bonnie's safe or until we get Damon over here to you know," Stefan said.

Caroline sighed, "use the sire bond to convince her that everything is ok," Caroline said.

"I'm no in denial," Elena said and the three of them turned around and saw Elena standing there so Stefan turned the tap off, "I know that he was supernatural but did you see? His tattoo is gone, the tattoo had the spell that opened Silas' chamber maybe it being gone he's fulfilled his supernatural destiny, maybe he's back to normal it's possible right?" Elena asked.

"Elena," Jessie started.

"It's possible, Jessie, there's a chance it may be minuscule but it's hope and I'm going to hold onto that hope with everything that I've got because there's no way that… there's absolutely no way that my brother's dead. I'm not in denial," Elena said before leaving.

They all looked at each other and Jessie ran a hand over Jeremy's t-shirt before sighing, "I'm going to try and call Tyler then Kol and I need…" Jessie muttered before smelling something, "I need to get out of here," Jessie said breathing quickly before disappearing from the house ignoring the looks Stefan and Caroline gave her.

* * *

Once she left Stefan and Caroline looked at each other, "Tyler left last night this isn't helping I also don't think she fully understands that her mom is dead, now her best friend is dead… it's not helping," Caroline said sighing.

"She won't turn it off, Kol won't let her," Stefan reassured her.

Caroline sighed, "I know… did you notice the ring on her finger?" Caroline asked confused.

Stefan nodded his head, "after we're done with all this drama I'm so killing Kol, please tell she isn't married," Stefan asked.

Caroline gave a small laugh, "please if she is I will kick her ass because she didn't invite me," Caroline winked, "but no I don't think she is." Caroline sighed.

* * *

Jessie took the hair tie out of her hair and let her hair fall in its normal curls before she ran her hand through it. She needed Kol he was the only person that could actually help her. Jessie walked around the forest for a few hours trying to clear her mind, he had tried calling Tyler a few times but he had ignored her.

When she got there the others were there as well, "Jessie you look like you've just seen a ghost what's wrong?" Caroline asked as she walked into the house. Jessie noticed that Damon and Stefan were outside having an important talk but she didn't want to intrude so she quickly went inside.

"Oh… nothing," Jessie said and sat down on a chair opposite Elena, she was just having a hard time dealing with Jeremy, while Bonnie smiled at her and Jessie saw Louise.

"It's called an expression triangle, I need to complete it for it to work," Bonnie said explaining her plan.

"What?" Matt asked her.

"Bonnie you cant kill twelve people!" Jessie said shocked.

"I know that is sounds crazy but it's the only way to get enough power," Bonnie said.

"To do what?" Louise asked confused.

"Once the veil is dropped the other side doesn't exist anymore," Bonnie said, "there's nothing separating us we are all just one," Bonnie said.

"So all the supernatural will come over to our side? What about the humans Bonnie? Or did Silas make you forget about them? He's crazy and delusional! You should stay away from Shane and Silas!" Jessie shouted not believing what she was hearing.

Caroline shook her head, "Bonnie you are talking like a crazy person! You are not killing twelve people! And you sure as hell are not inviting every monster that died back into this world," Caroline said.

"Caroline I think she knows that," Matt said.

"I can do it, I have the power we can bring everyone back! Jeremy, Alaric, Vicki, Mason," Bonnie said.

Jessie shook her head, "no way Bonnie don't be stupid. Qetsiyah made the other side for a reason! Look you can't bring everyone back, Bonnie it's suicide to everyone else. Silas is a nutcase! You shouldn't have messed with this and stop using black magic! It's not natural!" Jessie shouted annoyed.

"Bonnie stop it you can't just say these things," Louise said shaking her head before the phone started ringing stopping their argument.

"I'll get it," Elena said.

"Woah Elena I'll get it," Matt said standing up but Elena shook her head, "I said I'll get it," Elena said.

Damon and Stefan came and and smiled a little at Jessie who returned it before they all listened into Elena's conversation, "hello?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy can't come to the phone right now he's not… I'm sorry… he's dead," Elena said and Jessie took a deep breath before Elena hung up and Jessie sighed. Elena went upstairs and Jessie got up and followed her, "hey Elena," Jessie said softly.

Elena looked at her and smiled a little, "Jessie…" Elena said before Jessie went over and hugged her.

"It's alright, shh, Elena it's going to be ok I promise you," Jessie said and felt tears sting her eyes as Jessie looked at Jeremy's dead body.

"Jessie I've got this," Damon said quietly.

Jessie nodded her head and looked at Jeremy one last time before letting a tear fall, she looked at Damon before going back downstairs. Stefan went over to Jessie and gave her a hug, "hey don't cry," Stefan soothed.

"Matt can you take Bonnie and Louise home," Stefan asked Matt while he still hugged Jessie.

Matt nodded his head before Bonnie, Louise and him left then Elena soon came downstairs afterwards. Jessie pulled away from Stefan and looked at Elena, "where's Bonnie and Louise?" Elena asked.

"We told Matt to take her home I thought that it would be best," Stefan answered.

Elena nodded her head, "ok because we are going to have to do this the old fashioned way," Elena said.

"Do what?" Jessie asked confused.

"Put his body on the couch," Elena said to Damon who went and did it.

"Elena…" Caroline asked confused, "Elena? You need help finding something?"

"Got it," Elena said and got gasoline and started pouring it over the counters. Jessie quickly jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked confused.

"We need a cover story right? Think that I didn't hear you guys talking earlier, well what are we going to say? Animal attack? Tumble down the stairs? No we burn the house down with him inside of it," Elena said. Jessie looked at her in shock, "Elena stop it," Jessie said.

"Why? Because you want me to not be in denial? You want me to face the truth? This is the truth, I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want these sketches, I don't want this xbox, not going to need this bourbon anymore because Alaric's not here to drink it. Unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on the other side to get him back, would you?" Elena asked directing the question towards Damon, "I know that you want your drinking buddy back, would you Damon? Because I wouldn't. I don't know does that make me a bad person? I have no idea," Elena said and took the ring off Jeremy's finger and threw it to Damon, "he's not going to need that anymore." Elena said.

"Elena stop it your scaring me!" Caroline said loudly.

"What else am I suppose to do with the body Caroline? I mean theres no room in the Gilbert family plot," Elena said, "Jenna and John took the last spot!" Elena shouted and smashed photos and the glass against the floor before getting a match and lighting it.

"Elena, Elena stop," Stefan said quickly.

"There's nothing here for me anymore, Stefan! Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people in this house that I love that have died, my mom, my dad, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, John, even John! They're gone they are all dead everyone is dead. What am I suppose to… how am I going to… I can't even there's nothing left for me- ah," Elena yelled as the flame burnt her but Damon quickly got it before it set the whole house on fire with them in it.

"Elena I need you to calm down," Damon said.

Elena shook her head, "no, no, no I can't, I can't," Elena said and Jessie felt her heart ache for Elena she knew what she was going through, "just make it stop, please make it stop," Elena cried.

Stefan looked at Damon, "Damon help her," Stefan said.

Jessie looked at them confused with Caroline, "I want you to let me help you," Damon said as Elena cried, "I can help you, turn it off," Damon said.

"What? No," Jessie spoke up.

"Damon don't do this," Stefan said.

"Just turn it off and everything will go away, it's what I want you to do," Damon said, "turn it off," Damon said and they all watched her facial expression change into an emotionless one.

Jessie took a deep breath, "here we go," she muttered as Elena stared at them.

* * *

Jessie had went up to Jeremy's bedroom and had stole most of his t-shirts and his sketchbook she wasn't not going to have anything of him. She still hasn't let it sunk in that Jeremy was dead and it probably won't for a while. Caroline gave Jessie a lift back to her house and asked if she needed company but Jessie shook her head and quickly went into her house and looked around the dark empty place. She dropped Jeremy's stuff to the floor before slamming the door shut then leaning against it. The tears soon started to come as she slid down the door holding her chest, "Jeremy, please come back I miss you," Jessie yelled out as the tears kept falling.

She hit her hand with the floor making it hurt instantly before it stopped hurting then she carried on crying, "Jeremy…" Jessie kept repeating over and over again.

* * *

Kol entered the dark Lockwood house and heard crying coming from the front of the house. Kol frowned but followed the crying until he saw Jessie on the floor with tears streaming down her face and a bunch of things at her side, "Jeremy," Jessie yelled out again and hit her hand against the floor once more.

Kol quickly appeared beside her and pulled her into his chest, "darling, please calm down," Kol whispered softly.

Jessie shook her head, "Jeremy is dead Kol… he's dead! And… and I was such a bitch to him… he's dead!" Jessie shouted her voice hoarse from crying.

Kol was shocked for a moment before he composed himself and cursed himself silently for talking to his brother all day before he lifted Jessie up and headed towards her bedroom where he laid her down on her bed. Kol sat beside her and Jessie clung to him crying, "I'm sorry darling," Kol murmured and kissed her forehead holding the crying girl close to him.

* * *

**A/N: I got emotional writing this I actually love Jeremy... oh well... two reviews before the next chapter guys! **


	66. Bring It On

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 64**

**A/N: wow wow wow nearly on 1000 reviews! Yeah bluebell2107 I was but since it's summer you lot deserve a treat also I'm going on holiday soon so I'll give you these chapters then I won't update the last few chapters until the new season begins so I'll be writing a chapter once a week to stay with the episodes :) hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. It's a bit gory towards the end so don't read if you don't want to :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Bring It On**

* * *

"Not that anyone asked us but I think taking her back to school is a great idea," Jessie said coming out with Caroline.

"Why are you two here?" Damon asked confused.

"Blame it on your fancy water filters, your house has the only vervain free water in town," Caroline said and Jessie nodded her head in agreement as she tied her hair back into a messy wet ponytail. She had used one of the spare bathrooms to get a shower for school which she has in an hour. Jessie bent down and tied up her converse laces.

"Oh yeah the Mayor put vervain in the water supply, so many people to kill," Damon muttered making Jessie smirk a little before she stood back up.

Caroline sighed, "yeah my mom says that it's about to get worst so she could use a little help."

"Fine I'll go after the psychotic doppelgånner, Stefan your going to go talk to the sheriff, Blondie and JJ take her to school and JJ we need to have words about that ring on your finger so speak up," Damon ordered.

Jessie blushed and shook her head, "oh no way, it's just a ring I'm not married guys so chill out," Jessie smiled slightly before Elena came in.

"Sounds like fun," Elena said coming in naked, Jessie and Caroline looked anywhere but at Elena, "what it's nothing like you guys haven't seen before?" Elena said pulling a towel around her, "and as for going to school idea I've got nothing better to do," Elena said.

Stefan coughed and looked at Damon who went towards Elena, "Elena, it would make me very happy if you went to school today and studied hard, you know get involved in whatever activities and please for me no matter what, don't eat anyone, ok?" Damon asked.

Jessie smirked a little at that before Elena nodded her head and left to get changed.

"Jessie we have that cheerleading competition today, you ok to do it?" Caroline asked. Jessie nodded her head, "of course," she answered before Damon and Stefan looked at each other.

"JJ we know that you had a crappy birthday last week so we got you this," Damon said and pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to her. It was two charms, one charm that has a heart on it and another with fangs, Jessie laughed at that before putting it onto her charm bracelet.

"Thanks guys," Jessie smiled sincerely before checking the time.

"Caroline we need to get going, because we need to get changed into our cheerleading gear," Jessie said.

Caroline nodded her head before waving to Stefan and Damon then leaving, Jessie smiled at her boys before going as well.

* * *

"Look at you in your cheerleading gear," Kyle said giving a small laugh, "hey late birthday present," Kyle said and gave her an angel charm.

Jessie smiled, "yeah I know right," Jessie said, "and thanks," she said while she put it onto her charm bracelet.

"How are you coping with Jeremy?" Kyle asked softly.

Jessie froze before giving a forced smile, "alright you know... time… just need time, Elena is taking it the hardest," Jessie said seeing the vampire talking to Matt and Caroline across the hall.

Kyle followed her gaze before nodding his head, "yeah also heard that Tyler skipped town so where are you staying?" Kyle asked confused as Jessie put her school bag in the locker with her clothes.

"Still at my house, Kol sometimes stays every now and then," Jessie admitted.

Kyle frowned, "you and Kol are really serious aren't you?" Kyle asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "pretty much, I love him… so you and Scarlett what's going on?" Jessie asked confused as she walked towards the hall. Jessie noticed a picture of Jeremy on the notice board for the memorial and felt tears in her eyes before she blinked them back and put on another force smile.

Kyle got a smile on his face thinking about it, "yeah we're close I guess. I'm thinking about asking her out," Kyle said smiling.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah just be careful you know…" Jessie smiled before Kayla headed her way in her cheer gear as well.

Jessie gave a silent groan while Kyle laughed, "Jessie Lockwood down another best friend aren't you? I would be careful Kyle because it seems everyone she is friends with dies around her," Kayla spat.

Jessie clenched her fists together and glared at Kayla, "alright listen up I've had enough of your bitchiness, stop saying crap about my best friends Kayla, you are pathetic and you make me sick," Jessie said in her face.

Kayla laughed, "please I bet both Megan and Jeremy are having a party wherever they are because they are now dead and are rid of you," Kayla smirked. Jessie felt her fangs growing in her gums and she let out a quiet growl and went to snap something back at Kayla but she felt arms wrap around her waist, "calm down," Kol ordered her quietly.

Jessie took a deep breath before getting out of Kol's grip and stormed away and outside. She headed over towards the bleaches and sat down on them taking deep breaths. Kol quickly sat next to her with a smirk, "your temper is out of control," Kol chuckled.

Jessie glared at him, "shut up, Kol I don't want to deal with you right now." Jessie snapped.

Kol rolled his brown eyes at her before poking her shoulder, "come on darling, you know that you can't resist me especially since I got my new hair cut," Kol winked.

Jessie let out a breath before laughing and leaning her head on his shoulder while Kol wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "she always talks crap about Megan and now Jeremy… and I can't deal with it anymore Kol," Jessie whispered annoyed.

Kol nodded his head and kissed her head, "so kill her?" Kol suggested.

Jessie thought about it, "tempting," she winked before seeing the other girls arriving for the competition, "I need to go… you watching?" Jessie asked standing up.

Kol nodded his head, "wouldn't miss my girl being in a cute cheerleading outfit doing stunts now would I?" Kol winked at her before taking her hand then they jumped off the bleaches together before heading towards the hall.

* * *

Jessie looked at Kol the moment Caroline dropped Elena. Elena is being such a bitch. Jessie made sure that Caroline was ok before she headed over to Kol who grabbed her hand, "well that was the only interesting thing other than seeing you in a cute cheer gear," Kol muttered.

Jessie smacked his chest before sighing as Elena walked out of the hall, "was I a bitch like that when I was you know, emotionless?" Jessie asked confused.

Kol nodded his head, "oh yeah," he answered instantly and Jessie smacked his chest again, "why hit me again? I just said the truth," Kol muttered.

Jessie smirked a little before going outside when she got a text from Elena, **party at Salvatore's house come x -Elena**

Jessie frowned a little before showing Kol who grinned, "finally, I could do with a party, ready darling?" Kol asked and kissed her forehead.

She shrugged, "sure, hey where's my least favourite Mikaelson?" Jessie asked as they began walking towards the Salvatore house.

Kol smirked, "out visiting a special wolf apparently," Kol winked.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean? Also what's happened with Elijah haven't seen him since you know my bitch phase," Jessie said and fiddled with the ring on her finger.

Kol grinned, "just a special wolf, oh and my older brother is chasing a lady," Kol winked.

Jessie groaned, "stop winking! Give me the names? Or are we playing twenty questions?" Jessie asked pouting a little.

"Oh stop whining, we're here." Kol said and looked at the boarding house, "my house is way better," Kol muttered.

Jessie laughed, "first of it's not your house it's Klaus' and I'm not sure about that," Jessie smirked before walking into the boarding house seeing the party in full swing.

Kol frowned and followed after her, "what do you mean? It's way better than this boarding house," Kol whined while Jessie went over to the drinks and grabbed a beer before taking a sip from it.

Jessie smirked, "sure, brown eyes," Jessie said before Kol took her drink then downed it all ignoring her playful glare.

"Oops," Kol smirked then grabbed her waist and kissed her softly, "can we go?" Kol's husky voice asked.

Jessie smirked before shaking her head, "oh no I am defiantly getting more drunk before we go back home," Jessie winked and got out of Kol's grip and went over to Kyle and Louise who smiled at her.

"You and Kol were getting cosy over there," Louise said winking.

Jessie blushed and saw that he was glaring at her from where he was leaning against the wall, Jessie winked over at him and he bared his fangs at her quickly before he gave her a charming smile. Jessie laughed a little, "yeah, so where's Scarlett?" Jessie asked Kyle.

"Talking to Kayla and Liam is somewhere around here, can't believe Elena set up this party it's way better than Duke's one, hey you two didn't go to that," Kyle said frowning a little and drinking his beer.

Jessie and Louise looked at each other, "oh yeah my brother skipped town then," Jessie mumbled and gave a forced smile.

"I didn't want to go without Jessie also I had homework, seems so quiet with Jeremy…" Louise said slowly and Jessie felt her heart clench and felt tears in her eyes.

Kyle sighed slightly, "yeah miss that guy, can't believe he is actually gone you know? It doesn't seem real."

Jessie shook her head and gave another fake smile, "I'm going to go get another beer," Jessie said grinning before going over to the beer stand where Kol was watching her every move.

Jessie got another red cup filled with beer when Kol wrapped his arms around her waist, "let's get out of here," Kol whispered and kissed the back of her neck.

Jessie shook her head, "no way Kol, stop being hormonal," Jessie smirked before drinking her beer.

Kol groaned, "but I want to be with you," he whined.

Jessie shrugged, "oh well, now if you don't mind," Jessie said putting the cup down and taking her hair band out letting her curls fall loosely around her, "I'm going to dance and you can join me if you want or you can be moody," Jessie said and started walking away from him but Kol grabbed her and lifted her onto his shoulder making Jessie giggle but she didn't mind the view of his behind.

"Kol," Jessie giggled before Kol dropped her and pushed her into the wall and grabbed her face kissing her harshly.

"Can't we just do this till the end of the party?" Kol asked as Jessie played with his new haircut.

She shrugged, "maybe… but I want to dance," Jessie pouted.

Kol rolled his eyes before pulling away then grabbed her hand and twirled her into his chest, "fine we'll dance," Kol chuckled before twisting her around and held her hands in his hands and danced with her.

"Kol it's not a slow dance, you baboon," Jessie laughed. It reminded her of how they danced together at the ball.

Kol shrugged, "deal with it," he said sticking his tongue out childishly, "and did you really call me a baboon?"

Jessie laughed before Kol twirled her around again before pulling her close to his chest, "fine, you are so boring," Jessie teased, "and yes, yes I did."

Kol smirked and leaned down before biting into her neck, Jessie hissed and hit his chest, "Kol," Jessie whined before he pulled away with blood around his lips.

Jessie felt her neck heal before she pulled Kol's head to hers and kissed him, "I like this," Kol muttered against her lips before biting down on her lip drawing blood again.

Jessie smirked, "whatever granddad," Jessie teased.

"Granddad?" Kol asked before getting a glint in his eye and smirked, "you are so paying for that," he smirked before picking her up onto his shoulder again and turning around before heading outside the Salvatore house and headed straight to his house.

* * *

Jessie giggled at Kol before he put her down and kissed her once more. Jessie pulled away grinning then went to the front door and opened it before seeing Hayley walking towards it. Jessie's happy mood suddenly disappeared and she pinned the werewolf up against the wall by her neck, "in what world do you get to say alive and walk around freely?" Jessie growled at the werewolf.

Hayley choked a little, "Jessie I am so sorry, please let go you're killing me," Hayley choked out trying to breath but couldn't as Jessie had cut off her air supplies.

"Perfect, my mom is dead because you couldn't keep your werewolf slut mouth shut, so I'm just returning the favour," Jessie smirked and smashed Hayley's head into the wall.

"Sweetheart leave her alone," Klaus said calmly as he came down the stairs putting a shirt on.

Jessie glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, "not like anyone will miss her, she's an orphan like me, maybe I should find your birth parents and drown them, that will be fun," Jessie smirked and smashed Hayley's head against the wall again watching as blood came out of her head.

"Sweetheart, come on," Klaus asked watching her carefully. Kol stood back watching amused, he was proud of Jessie.

"Don't tell me what to do Klaus, I'm having fun," Jessie said giving a small smile before she squeezed Hayley's neck one last time then Klaus went over to Jessie and took her off Hayley, "that's enough, Hayley leave come back later," Klaus ordered.

The werewolf looked at Jessie shocked before quickly going.

Jessie pouted, "I was having fun," she whined, "and why the bloody hell does she stink of wet vamp dog?" Jessie asked confused while Kol let out a loud laugh.

"The same reason Kol stinks of wet vamp girl dog whenever he cameos back from your house," Klaus answered smoothly.

Jessie stared at him before rolling her eyes, "dick, and what? You slept with that slut? That's low Klaus even for you," Jessie said shocked.

Klaus shrugged, "my business not yours," Klaus said before looking at his younger brother who was still laughing.

Jessie rolled her eyes ignoring Kol for the moment before raising an eyebrow at Klaus, "I'm guessing she paid you… or she had something that you needed to know, so what was it? Kol knows obviously so you have to tell me," Jessie said stubbornly.

Klaus groaned, "Katerina has the cure, she killed Jeremy remember? Katerina was working with Hayley and I need to find out the whereabouts of Katerina to get the cure then kill her, Katerina said that she would help Hayley in finding her birthparents but we all know that she lies, and now I'm protecting Hayley from all the people that work for Katerina as they want to kill her so please don't kill her," Klaus muttered.

"Well you suck at finding Katherine like all the time, she ran from you for 500 years Klaus… oh thinking about it I'm guessing Tyler will be alright for 500 years then… cause you can't find people, I'm guessing you were crap at hide and seek when you were younger," Jessie muttered, "and no promises if she says anything say goodbye to the werewolf slut," Jessie said before smiling innocently. Klaus rolled his eyes at her before walking away from them.

Jessie went up to Kol and smacked him around the head once more, making him pout, "beautiful," Kol muttered and rubbed his head.

Jessie grinned before getting a text from Matt, **come back to yours x -Matt**

She frowned a little before sighing and showing it to Matt, "no stay with me," Kol ordered.

Jessie shook her head, "and don't even think about using the sire bond Kol, I'll see you later, come by in an hour or so," Jessie said softly before kissing his cheek then quickly leaving the Mikaelson mansion and heading towards her own house.

* * *

Jessie went to get in but was stopped by a barrier, she frowned a little, "Matt? What's going on? Why can't I get into my own house?" Jessie asked confused.

Matt looked at her, "come in," Matt said softly and Jessie stepped inside before going over to the older boy.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked confused and Matt gave her a letter, "there's one for Caroline as well she should be here soon, but here you go," Matt said smiling a little.

Jessie took a deep breath before reading it.

_Jessie, hey I'm the worst brother ever I know. I'm so sorry but remember that I will always be here for you when you need me. I get your voicemails and Caroline's but I won't call you back, maybe one day I'll answer and talk to you but it's too dangerous for Klaus to use you to get to me. I miss you already, and I feel really bad that I left you when you just started getting back to normal. I heard about Jeremy and I am so, so sorry for that, please don't shut yourself off like you normally do. Take it, think about things then talk to people, don't suffer on your own. Matt is moving in with you, he will help look after you and Caroline, he will be your new brother, I left the deed to Matt and you but since Matt is human he can invite people inside, let him only invite in the people that you both trust. This is to help protect you from Klaus. I will always be there for you, so sorry for everything that your going through, I guess that I broke my promise on graduating didn't I? I hope that when I see you, you won't hate me that much. Love you cutie, be good ok? You will always be my little sister._

Jessie felt tears fall from her eyes, "he's not coming back, Matt," Jessie wept.

Matt sighed and pulled her into a hug, "hey you are going to make it through this, I promise alright? We have each other, is it alright that I stay here?" Matt asked pulling away.

Jessie nodded her head and wiped her tears, "yeah it's fine, hey can you invite Kol in later? He'll be good I promise," Jessie smiled.

Matt laughed, "of course, hey Tyler also told me that the shower should be safe to use. He's got the water onto the Salvatore's so you are basically using their water, you ok with that?" Matt asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "yeah finally can get a shower in my own house, I'm going to head upstairs, do you need help unpacking?" Jessie asked Matt.

He shook his head, "no I'm good, I'll be in the spare room," Matt smiled.

Jessie nodded her head, "alright," she said before heading upstairs and going into her own bedroom.

* * *

She took a deep breath and willed herself not to break down again before she changed into one of Jeremy's t-shirts and some shorts then she put on Twilight and got under her covers waiting for Kol. He soon came up as Jessie had heard Matt invite him inside, and raised an eyebrow at seeing her puffy eyes but said nothing to her and got under the covers with her pulling her into his hard chest.

"I don't get this movie," Kol muttered.

"What's not to get?" Jessie asked confused.

"They are playing baseball in the rain also what vampires sparkle?" Kol asked confused.

Jessie laughed a little and kissed his nose, "good thing your cute and stupid," Jessie smirked before Kol grinned and kissed her cheek slightly.

"I'm more than cute, I'm sexy," Kol winked at her.

"Whatever you say, brown eyes," Jessie said slowly.

Kol rolled his eyes, "I am," he pouted.

Jessie hummed and said nothing else before she soon fell asleep.

* * *

_"Dawn some here, sweetie," Jesi said softly._

_Dawn came tumbling into their small hut with mud around her face, Jesi laughed a little, "what have you been doing little one?" Jesi asked smiling and grabbed a piece of her own dress and wiped her daughters muddy face._

_Dawn giggled, "papa… mud… play," she gurgled out. For being only 1 year old, Dawn was a very smart child._

_Jesi rolled her eyes, "what are we going to do with him?" Jesi teased as Kol came in covered in mud as well._

_Kol pouted a little, "darling, our daughter was pushing me over," Kol grinned and kissed his daughters head then Jesi's._

_"Of course, well done Dawn," Jesi said winking at her daughter who giggled at her parents._

* * *

"Jessie, wake up, Jessie," Kol murmured at seeing her crying.

Jessie woke up slowly, "what?" she asked confused.

"You're crying," Kol said concerned.

Jessie wiped her tears, "oh… it's nothing, just a strange dream, don't worry about it," Jessie smiled.

Kol frowned but nodded his head as well, "alright get back off to sleep," Kol murmured and kissed her cheek.

* * *

_"Kol! Kol, where is Dawn?" Jesi asked panicked as she ran into the hut. Kol looked up from his sword and frowned._

_"She was outside, why? What's happened?" Kol asked confused._

_"Silas… he's… he's immortal and he's raging through the town! He wanted to be mortal to be with his love, _**(I don't know the name as we haven't be told so I will just call her his love) **_but Qetsiyah… she got mad… she killed his love and now she is trying to prison Silas. We need to get Dawn, I am fearing for her life because of how mad Silas is," Jesi cried._

_Kol quickly stood with his sword and went outside with Jesi where they saw Silas standing in the middle of the village with people crying around him, "you," Silas glared at Jesi._

_Jesi gulped, "I did nothing Silas," Jesi cried._

_He shook his head, "it's your fault! I loved you first then you cheat on me with Kol and have a child out of wedlock, because of you I have been cursed with my love dying! I will make you pay," Silas growled before grabbing a small child. Dawn. Silas smirked at Kol and Jesi before ripping apart Dawn's neck and Jesi screamed her childs name going to run over to Silas but Kol held her back and covered her face, Jesi wasn't going to get killed as well._

_People around watched in horror, some were sick and other shouted out names to Silas before Dawn's cries stopped and he dropped the dead girl to the floor._

_Jesi looked at her daughter in horror while Kol started shaking with rage,"you monster!" Kol shouted and took his sword out._

_"How could you! I did nothing to you!" Jesi shouted out in horror as tears streamed down her face._

_Silas looked at her before he realised what he had done, "Jesi… I… I didn't know what I was thinking, please forgive me," Silas whispered._

_Jesi glared at him with all the hate she could master before Kol charged towards him and slashed his sword against him, they all watched in horror as Silas quickly healed before some veins appeared around Silas' eyes then he glared at Kol, "you," Silas shouted before attacking Kol as well._

_Jesi took a sharp intake of breath before picking up a stone and cutting her hand slightly making Silas stop hurting Kol and look at her as blood fell from her hand. Silas quickly appeared in front of her making Jesi fall backwards and hurt herself, Jesi looked over at her daughter before she started crying again then she looked at Kol who was looking at Silas in horror. Before Jesi blacked out as Silas drained her blood._

* * *

**A/N: wow that was… gruesome… ew… why did I write that? Oh well moving on… what did you think? like the flashbacks? Kind of? It gives us more insight to the Silas thing, so Silas was angry but he never hated Jesi. I believe that this will be fun write when Silas is actually in it. Two reviews before the next chapter please.**


	67. Because The Night&American Gothic

**The Mute Lockwood**

**Chapter 65**

**A/N: wow thank you so much for the reviews! AHHHH GONE PAST 1000 WOO! This is a really long one for a treat for all of you, no flashbacks I'm afraid but we are introducing Silas! A little cute Kessie stuff then a big dramatic kind of cliffhanger ;) bet you guys will love me for it. This will be the last one I'll update until maybe September? I might update one chapter to help you guys through but it's so I can space them :) so I hope you guys enjoy this one as it will be the last one you get for a little while :) if anyone read my other stories I took them down as I wasn't really getting into them. Maybe I might put them up after I finish The Mute Lockwood. Also I had a nightmare about Silas so I didn't watch TVD for like a day it was scary. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

**Because The Night/ American Gothic**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kol asked confused leaning against the doorway. He was watching Jessie place white sheets over her things before moving a set of drawers away from the wall.

"Changing my room, I want a different start. Too many memories, so I'm painting and starting fresh either you can stand there or you can help me," Jessie answered as she picked up some paint.

Kol raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I'll help, need something to do anyway… you heard about Silas being in town?" Kol asked walking over to her and he grabbed a paint brush before dipping it into the light blue paint before painting over the old dark colour.

Jessie froze a little and shook her head, "no… I didn't, guess I don't get told many things anymore," Jessie answered and painted the wall.

Kol looked at her before smirking, "is little Lockwood upset she was left out?" Kol asked jokingly.

Jessie shot him a glare before cracking a small smile, "ha ha, shut up Mikealson and keep painting, I need it done by the end of the day," Jessie answered and Kol smirked at her but they carried on painting the bedroom.

* * *

Jessie was moving out some drawers when she found a box of her things from Freshmen year. She took a deep breath as she flipped through photos of her from when she was at the founders day, it was her and Megan then she saw a picture of her and her dad. Jessie felt tears sting her eyes before the pictures were taken out of her hand and Kol was looking through them confused, "who are they?" Kol asked confused.

"My… my dead best friend, Megan the one your brother killed and then my dad, he's dead as well," Jessie answered before going through the box again and she saw the photos from the face paints they did on the night of the comet. Kol stole those pictures as well when he saw her getting upset before Jessie carried on going through the box and saw the big photo album that her mom gave her. The one that Kol dropped when he first saw her again, Jessie smiled a little at the memory before shaking her head then she picked up the track shoes Tyler got her for her 15th, she sighed and began throwing everything back into the box. She grabbed the empty necklace that Stefan had gave her with vervain in and took it off her neck and threw it into the box as well. She took the photos off from Kol before grabbing the box, "what you doing with the box?" Kol asked.

"Going to throw it out, like I said, new start," Jessie answered.

Kol shook his head and quickly took the box off her, "Jessie look I know you want a new start, darling but you can't throw out memories, you need them," Kol answered.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "do you keep memories Kol? No, see. Look I need to get rid of them," Jessie said.

"But you don't want to, do you? Look just put them somewhere and if in a year you still feel the same way then throw them out," Kol said smoothly.

Jessie sighed but nodded her head and Kol went over to her walk in closet and put the box away before coming back out, "come on let's finish painting your room," Kol grinned before grabbing the paint brush and quickly painted her face a little.

Jessie squealed, "you so did not do that," Jessie said shocked.

"Oh but I did, darling, what are you going to about it," Kol winked at her.

Jessie grinned before splashing Kol with paint on his face and it going in his hair as well, "my handsome face," Kol said shocked before dropping his paintbrush onto the sheet and Jessie did as well before Kol pushed them onto her bed that had a white sheet on as well.

"So are we going to finish painting your room or not?" Kol asked with a slightly smirk before he roughly kissed her.

Jessie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling away, "Matt's back, and he has food so get off Original boy I'm hungry," Jessie said quickly and pushed Kol off who rolled onto his back before Jessie quickly ran downstairs and saw some take away food from The Grill.

* * *

Matt laughed at Jessie before she quickly sat down and grabbed her sandwich while Kol calmly walked downstairs.

"So what were you two doing?" Matt asked confused on why they had paint on themselves.

"Painting my bedroom, hey how was work?" Jessie asked smiling before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Good, got a pay raise. Kyle was there with that girl Scarlett? The new vampire in town, they seem cosy," Matt said smiling.

Jessie groaned a little while Kol chuckled and sat down next to her and stole a chip from the bag of chips on the table, "why is she hanging around him? Kol I don't care if she was one of your friends, which I find hard to believe as since when do you have friends, but I don't like them together, he's way too innocent to be with a vampire," Jessie said annoyed.

Kol smirked, "that's because I don't have friends, darling. I'll try and talk to her about leaving but she seems very set on this human, at least he isn't dead yet," Kol said cheerfully.

Jessie glared at Kol, "if she kills him or turns him I'll rip her heart out and feed it to her," Jessie said smiling innocently.

Kol and Matt shared a look before Kol shrugged, "fine, I'll go talk to her now. Finish eating then go paint your room, I'll be back soon," Kol murmured and kissed her forehead before quickly leaving.

"Well that was interesting, hey do you need any help?" Matt asked her putting away his rubbish and Jessie's as she finished her food.

She shook her head, "nope I'm nearly done anyway," Jessie answered before heading back upstairs and started to finish painting her bedroom.

* * *

"What do you mean Caroline killed twelve witches?" Jessie asked shocked as she finished wiping the paint off her cheek.

"_Well love, your best friend killed twelve witches now Silas is able to let down the floodgates for everyone on the other side to come over, so how do you feel about helping me dig graves for the witches?_" Klaus asked.

Jessie groaned, "really? Fine. Got nothing else to do and Kol has been out for ages talking to Scarlett," Jessie mumbled before grabbing her car keys and looked around her newly painted bedroom before heading downstairs and saw that Matt wasn't there. Probably gone to bed.

"_Oh her? Don't worry about her love, she'll be gone in about a week she doesn't stick around for that long, and how come she's still living in my bloody home?_" Klaus asked annoyed.

Jessie laughed a little as she started up her car before driving towards where Klaus was, "because no one else wants her. So how's the werewolf slut?" Jessie asked absentmindedly.

"_Harsh, sweetheart. Hayley? Oh she's fine and protected, bloody hurry up,_" Klaus said.

Jessie rolled her eyes and stopped the car before getting out then quickly going to where Klaus was.

Klaus raised an eyebrow but Jessie shook her head, "shut up British boy, what's taking Kol so long anyway?" Jessie asked him.

Klaus looked at her, "don't worry about it love, now start digging, Caroline is getting the bodies and I'll call my brother," Klaus murmured before throwing Jessie a shovel.

Jessie rolled her eyes and looked up at the dark night sky before she started digging one of the twelve graves.

Caroline came over with one of the witches body and was shocked to see Jessie but smiled a little, "you alright?" Jessie asked Caroline stopping digging for now.

Caroline carefully dropped the body and shook her head, "no… I killed twelve witches Jessie, but I'll make it through," Caroline smiled.

"Hey I've killed loads of people, yeah it's hard but that's who we are Caroline. And it was to save our friend, you did nothing wrong," Jessie answered.

Caroline smiled slightly before going off to get the other bodies,when Jessie finished digging up the first grave she picked up the witch and carefully placed her in just as Klaus came back.

"Where is he?" Jessie asked confused.

"He's gone back to my house, sweetheart, don't worry I told him that you were with me and safe but I never said where we were so he won't bother us," Klaus answered with a smirk.

Jessie nodded her head before Klaus got a shovel and started to dig up graves as well and Caroline kept bringing all twelve witches back until it was early in the morning then they had finished filling the graves. Jessie yawned and ran a hand through her hair, "finally we're done," Jessie answered and smiled at Caroline who returned it weakly.

"There twelve graves for twelve witches," Klaus said, "like it never happened," he said rolling his sleeves down and glaring at Caroline, "only it did happen and now Silas has everything that he needs to open the gates to hell on earth and he will probably come looking for Jessie maybe," Klaus said.

Jessie picked up the shovel and hit him kind of lightly in the leg with it and he rolled his blue eyes at Jessie, "stop being mean, you don't deserve that I should be angry at you for driving my brother away," Jessie muttered to him quietly.

"You were just going to let Bonnie die," Caroline said staring at him.

"I know arithmetic isn't your strong point but one is still less than twelve," Klaus said walking over to her.

Jessie frowned, "ass," Jessie muttered knowing that he had heard her.

"Yeah but that one is my best friend," Caroline said standing up.

"You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night," Klaus muttered.

Jessie thought about her best friends… they were dead. She didn't have any best friends. Sure she had April and Louise but they weren't as close to her, they couldn't fill up what Jeremy and Megan left.

"I just killed twelve people," Caroline said and started breathing quickly.

Jessie watched her and as Klaus placed his arms on her, "hey, you look like your in need of comfort, why don't you find someone less terrible that you can relate to?" Klaus whispered before Caroline walked away.

Jessie stood there watching her walk away before going over to Klaus glaring at him, "you are so bipolar! You expect her to love you when you love her yet you can't even comfort her! Look I love my brother and Care together but let's face it he's not coming back anytime soon is he? Because of you. If you want her to be with you start doing things right like letting my brother back into town," Jessie said to Klaus.

Klaus looked at her before he turned around and they both saw Shane standing there, Jessie frowned but Shane was meant to be dead right?

Klaus went in front of Jessie as Shane looked at her before he looked at the graves, "thank you, of the three massacres this was the one I was dreading," Shane said then looked at Jessie in the eye.

"Silas I presume," Klaus smirked.

Jessie instantly froze up, but how was that Silas? Jessie vaguely remembered what he looked like but when she tried to see it she couldn't it was one big blur.

Jessie gripped onto her back of Klaus' jacket and he let her, "where's the cure?" Silas asked.

"I'm sorry mate," Klaus said patting himself down, "I don't have it. Jessie, love do you?" Klaus asked smirking.

Jessie shook her head, "afraid not, I don't like carrying around pointless things," Jessie answered sweetly.

Silas/Shane smiled, "but you both know who does, the last thing you want Klaus is for the cure to be used on you, so you bring it to me and it won't be. You get to live," Silas said.

Klaus laughed a little, "yeah with all my dead supernatural enemies from the other side," Klaus smirked.

"He has a lot… wait thinking about it… you probably killed them all Nik," Jessie smirked a little.

"You know you don't scare me Silas or Shane or whoever you are," Klaus smirked.

Silas smiled, "no but I think I know what does," Silas said and pulled out the white oak stake, "and I'm sure Jessie is afraid of me aren't you my sweet?" Silas asked.

Jessie froze a little at the name while Klaus froze up at seeing the stake, "now where did you get that? Come near Jessie I'm sure that you won't ever see the cure again mate," Klaus smirked.

"Well you see your sisters mind is a little easier to read than yours, so care to reconsider my offer?" Silas asked.

Klaus quickly went over to where Silas was but Silas had disappeared, Jessie was shocked, "he's faster than you," Jessie whispered shocked when suddenly Silas came out of no where and stabbed Klaus in the back with the stake.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to kill you not just yet," Silas said and Jessie stepped back in shock as he broke a piece off, "just a little something to remember me by, I'll be in touch," Silas said before going over to Jessie and touched her cheek, "I'll see you soon my sweet," Silas smirked before walking away with the rest of the stake.

Jessie quickly went over to where Klaus was before standing back and looking at him, "help me, love," Klaus spat out in pain.

"Klaus you drove my brother away, you killed my mother and my best friend… I don't think that I should help you," Jessie said and started walking backwards.

"Jessie, sweetheart, come on I'm sorry!" Klaus shouted out but Jessie shook her head.

"Let my brother come back into town then I'll think about helping you, Klaus. Other than that, your on your own Nik," Jessie said before quickly going over to her car and driving back to her house.

* * *

She quickly went to her bedroom and saw Kol tidying it, "what happened darling?" Kol asked seeing her shocked face.

"Just met Silas, he broke off a bit of the stake into Nik and I left Nik in the forest, what are we doing today?" Jessie asked.

Kol raised an eyebrow, "my darling sister called and invited us on a little trip in search of the cure, you up for it?" Kol asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "sure, I need a shower to keep me awake I'll sleep in the car," Jessie answered before getting into a quick shower then changing into a denim skater skirt with one of Kol's t-shirts tucked in also a grey hoodie. Jessie slipped on her navy converse and brushed her teeth, thank god she finally has normal water. She slipped on her locket and ring also her other bracelets before going back into her room and grabbed her charged phone then going downstairs and she saw Kol waiting for her with a blood bag.

Jessie smiled at him before sending Matt a quick text for when he woke up, at least it was the weekend. Jessie grabbed the blood bag before going into Kol's car and he began the drive to the town where his sister had texted him.

Jessie finished the blood bag before throwing the rubbish out the window ignoring Kol's amused look. Jessie fiddled with the radio before picking a good music station then she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Kol watched his Jessie sleep before his phone rang he smirked at seeing who it was, "hello brother," Kol smirked.

"_Kol I need your help, Silas put some of the stake into my chest,_" Klaus gasped out.

Kol chuckled, "so I heard I've been thinking this can be your payback for making Jessie so upset, find someone else to help you Nik. I'm away with Jessie for a bit, have a good day," Kol smirked before hanging up and concentrated on where he was going.

* * *

Jessie woke up and groaned a little just as Kol stopped the car, "we're here darling," Kol smirked.

Jessie nodded her head and yawned once more before she ran a hand through her now dry hair, "where's Rebekah and Elena?" Jessie asked as Kol turned off the car.

"Somewhere around this small town, god it's boring, hey we can feed here properly. No vervain," Kol smirked his eyes getting a glint in them.

"Yeah sure," Jessie mumbled.

"Hey, look you can control yourself, I promise," Kol murmured and kissed her lips softly.

Jessie smiled and nodded her head, "I know, hey let's go then," Jessie grinned and got out of the car and so did Kol.

Kol quickly appeared in front of her and pressed her against the car door before roughly kissing her once more. Jessie giggled a little and Kol bit down on her lip drawing blood before it quickly healed, Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands softly on her hips.

"Mine, not Silas' or anyone else's," Kol growled against her lips.

Jessie nodded her head not saying anything before she pulled away breathing deeply, "Jessie? Kol? Ew stop making out," Rebekah grumbled.

Jessie looked over Kol's shoulder and saw Rebekah standing outside a diner, she smiled at the blonde while Kol groaned, "bad timing little sister," Kol muttered and let Jessie go as he locked his car before he laced his fingers with Jessie's and walked over to Rebekah who smiled at them.

"Shut up Kol, come on Katherine is inside with Elena, let's hope they didn't kill each other," Rebekah said and they walked inside.

Kol looked at Katherine and smirked slightly, "look who it is, Katherine the slut, how are you doing sweetheart?" Kol asked smirking as Elena stood up and let Kol get in first then Jessie then Elena sat down.

"Shut up Kol, Jessie lovely to see you again, Kol really is good in bed isn't he?" Katherine smirked.

Jessie gripped onto the chair while Kol glared at Katherine, "that was over 400 years ago Katherine," Kol muttered while Jessie glared at the table, "and then I told Nik and he went looking for you again," Kol smirked.

Rebekah shot Kol a glare before giving Jessie a small smile then she looked at Katherine.

"Where's the cure?" Elena asked Katherine.

Kol took Jessie's hand but she instantly took it back out.

Kol rolled his eyes and grabbed it again keeping it there while he drew lines on her hand and he played with the ring on her finger, "what no I'm here to avenge my annoying little brother speech?" Katherine asked.

Jessie gripped onto Kol's hand and she gently kissed her cheek before pulling her closer to his chest, "people die we move on," Elena said sipping her coffee.

"Turned off our humanity switch, so sad for the boys though, their special snowflake of human frailty gone. Well if we're going to be a while I'm going to go grab some menus," Katherine said and went to get up but Rebekah stuck a fork in her hand which made Jessie look up and smile a little at.

Kol chuckled at his sister, "your not going anywhere," Rebekah said.

"I forgot how charming you were," Katherine muttered out.

"I'm surprised you remember me at all, seeing as though you were so busy wedging yourself between my brothers," Rebekah said while Jessie took off her ring and gave it to Kol who rolled his eyes.

"Don't pout darling," Kol murmured and nipped her ear slightly and put her ring back on.

"Oh my god what happened," the waitress said.

Kol held up a cup, "ignore them for a minute love and fill my cup up would you?" Kol asked giving a charming smile.

The women did it anyway and Jessie elbowed Kol in his stomach but he just chuckled and drunk his coffee. Elena kicked Katherine under the table making Jessie smile again, "I'm fine Julie, **you didn't see anything**," Katherine compelled and the waitress nodded her head before leaving.

"Every minute you two waste with your yapping is another minute that gives Stefan and Damon to find us," Elena said and Rebekah grabbed Katherine's face.

"**Where's the cure?**" Rebekah compelled.

Katherine smirked, "I'm sorry I'm on vervain."

"Well we get to torture it out of you, fun," Jessie said smiling innocently while Katherine glared at her and Kol chuckled.

Jessie took a sip of the coffee from Kol's cup and he grinned a little at her before taking his cup back off her.

"Why do you two want it anyway? And why is Kol and Jessie here?" Katherine asked.

"We're bored," Kol answered but he was looking at Jessie.

"The question is why do you want it, let me guess to kill Niklaus?" Rebekah asked.

"I've spent the last five hundred years running from your big brother, I have no intention of being within sniffing distance of him, but since it can be used against him I'm sure that he's just itching to get his hands on it, I give him the cure he gives me my freedom," Katherine said.

Elena sighed, "ah you poor victim, where's the part in your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?" Elena asked.

"I have no reason to screw you over," Katherine said.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "well that is defiantly a lie, you screw everybody over," Jessie said.

"Well yes I did screw with your little lover Kol over there, it was quite fun actually," Katherine smirked.

Jessie took a deep breath and smiled innocently, "who's the one that has werewolf venom? Me? Who's the one with the cure? Oh Klaus? And he hates you, don't forget that I can easily just bite you then your dead," Jessie said smiling. Katherine glared at her knowing that she was right and said nothing else.

"I know that you don't believe me but it is the truth, people change, I'm not the girl that you think I am. Jessie changed didn't she, heard about your little humanity off switch," Katherine said smirking.

Rebekah smirked before grabbing something then throwing it to Elena, "I don't have it on me," Katherine said.

Jessie saw that it was Katherine's phone. Jessie looked at it and saw that she had a meeting with someone called Em.

"I didn't think you did but I'm sure there's something in that, that can help us find it," Rebekah said.

Kol stopped drawing lines on Jessie's arm and looked over at the phone as well, "who's Em?" Kol asked confused.

"A friend," Katherine said.

"It says here that you are meeting at two," Elena said, "I guess that I'll just have to meet Em myself," Elena said.

Rebekah smirked at Elena and Jessie smiled a little, "this is fun," Jessie said smirking before she got a text from Caroline, **where are you? You are meant to be helping with prom, girlie! Matt said you have gone out for the day with Kol, it better be a good reason missy x -Caroline**

**Don't worry it is! it's for the cure, see you soon and I'm sorry I'll help out tomorrow x -Jessie**

**Ok look after yourself x -Caroline**

Elena went to the restroom to look more like Katherine while the others stayed with Katherine, "so Jessie how is it being an orphan?" Katherine asked smirking.

"Katherine how is it knowing that I could easily kill you right now? Also how did you feel when Klaus hunted your whole family down?" Jessie asked tilting her head to the side.

"Katherine leave her alone," Kol warned the vampire who smirked but said nothing else until Elena came back out.

"What do you think?" Elena asked.

"Hmm it's close," Rebekah started, "but not quite slutty enough," Jessie finished and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You need more eyeliner," Kol filled in and all the girls looked at him raising an eyebrow, "don't look at me like that," Kol muttered with a small pout.

Jessie smiled and kissed him quickly before Kol laced their fingers together again.

"I'm going to need your clothes," Elena said.

"Yeah like that's going to happen," Katherine said.

Jessie smirked, "I would give her your clothes, she nearly killed someone for not giving her a ribbon," Jessie filled in.

"Fine, your bracelet, watch, earrings hand them over," Elena ordered and ripped the fork out.

Katherine rolled her eyes once more before handing them over.

"And your other bracelet," Elena said.

"That's my daylight bracelet, it's daylight outside I'm going to need it," Katherine said handing the earrings over, "besides it's not going to work on you."

"Fine, I really am going to need that jacket though," Elena said. Katherien just sat then but Rebekah grabbed her hair and Katherine started saying, "fine, fine, fine!"

"It'll never work you know, the bad haircut, the doe eyes, you'll never pass for me," Katherine said throwing her jacket over to Elena.

"You'll never pass for me," Elena said intimidating Katherine.

"Throaty and more managed," Rebekah coached.

"You'll never pass for me," Elena said again and Jessie smiled.

"You two are pathetic," Katherine said.

"You two are pathetic," Elena said repeating Katherine and Jessie laughed a little.

"Perfect just the right level of contempt and insecurity," Jessie said smirking.

"Almost there… something's missing… " Elena said looking in the mirror then she looked under the table, "your shoes, I want your shoes," Elena said.

Katherine gave her the shoes and Elena slipped them on before standing up and walking off to the marque.

Jessie looked at Kol, "I want to go as well to make sure that Elena doesn't get herself killed," Jessie said and stood up.

Kol frowned and quickly stood up as well, "I'm coming with you darling, sister make sure you keep an eye on the whore," Kol smiled charmingly.

Rebekah laughed, "of course brother, don't muck it up you two, and keep out of Em's eye," Rebekah warned and they nodded their heads before Kol grabbed Jessie's hand and they walked outside and went over to a bench and sat down in perfect view of the marque.

* * *

They suddenly saw Elijah appear on the marque, Jessie looked at Kol who looked at her, "well when we saw Elijah I guessed that he was chasing Katherine," Kol murmured and wrapped an arm around Jessie's shoulders pulling her into his chest.

"Yet you never told me?" Jessie asked annoyed and smacked his chest before using her hearing to listen into the conversation.

"Elijah," Elena said shocked, "you're a little late aren't you?"

"You coloured your hair, I like it," Elijah said.

"Thank you it's actually-" Elena started but then Elijah kissed her.

"Wow," Jessie muttered.

Kol nodded his head, "I know… who knew my older brother could still get the ladies, well it is Katherine and I don't consider her a lady," Kol mumbled.

"Well you still had sex with her," Jessie muttered folding her arms.

Kol smirked, "jealous? Darling it was 400 years ago and then I met you, I didn't even notice Katherine in Mystic Falls then. I paid her no attention, I love you and only you," Kol murmured and kissed her cheek.

Jessie blushed faintly, "whatever," Jessie mumbled and Kol chuckled.

"I missed you," Elijah said to Elena pretending to be Katherine, "and I've missed you," Elena said.

"How come he hasn't figure it out already?" Jessie asked confused.

Kol shrugged, "seems like my brother is a little slow," Kol murmured.

"Seems like an interesting little town you've chosen to settle down in, so do you have it with you?" Elijah asked.

Jessie and Kol looked at each other, "uh oh," Jessie muttered quietly.

"Do I have what?" Elena asked.

"The cure," Elijah replied.

Elena shook her head, "it's in a safe place, why don't I go and get it then I'll bring it back," Elena said and began walking away but she saw Jessie and Kol just in time before Elijah grabbed her arm.

"Where's Katherine, Elena?" Elijah asked.

Jessie stood up but Kol pulled her back down, "Kol we need to help her," she whispered quickly.

Kol shook his head, "it's getting interesting, shh," Kol said smirking a little.

Jessie groaned annoyed, "ass," she muttered.

* * *

Elijah looked over and saw Kol with Jessie and they were arguing. He smirked slightly before rolling his eyes and he took Elena and went over to Kol and Jessie who were arguing with each other about saving Elena but Kol just wanted to watch the show.

"Kol I swear to god if you use your bloody sire bond on me I will never talk to you again now lets go," Jessie shouted at him annoyed.

Kol scoffed, "shut up, darling, I want to watch what will happen to the Gilbert girl, she did try and kill me you remember that?" Kol shouted back at her.

"Yes I remember because you died then I turned my emotions back on, that was a greta birthday Kol," Jessie yelled back.

Kol growled and bared his fangs at her, "you are so frustrating!" Kol growled at her annoyed.

Elijah coughed a little and they both looked at him before holding their hands up, "not now Elijah," they shouted at the same time before looking at each other and went back to shouting.

Elijah looked at Elena who was smirking slightly. Elijah sighed, "Kol… Jessie, stop it!" Elijah ordered.

Kol and Jessie both shut up before looking at Elijah then gulping, "oh… maybe we should have been quieter," Kol muttered.

Jessie growled annoyed and slapped the back of his head, "you think you bloody stupid vampire," Jessie hissed annoyed.

Kol bared his fangs at her and grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly while glaring at her, "don't call me stupid, Jessie," Kol growled quietly.

Jessie smirked, "stupid," she said and stuck her tongue out at him and Kol loosened his grip on her but kept his hand linked with hers, "hi 'Lijah," Jessie said smiling a little.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "both of you follow me, now," Elijah ordered and they looked at each other like they had just got in trouble and hung their heads looking at the ground as they walked with Elijah and Elena into this archway.

* * *

Elijah let go of Elena and made she she didn't try to run before his phone went off, "Katerina," Elijah started.

Kol looked at Jessie before pulling her into a strong hug, "I'm sorry," Jessie mumbled into his chest.

Kol chuckled a little, "yeah me too, darling," Kol murmured.

Elijah watched his brother carefully as he talked with Stefan and he smiled a little.

"You are so stupid though," Jessie giggled.

Kol growled playfully before placing his hands on her waist and bringing her in for a kiss not caring if anyone was watching. Jessie didn't seem to care either as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, "I love you," Jessie whispered softly.

"I love you too," Kol murmured and kissed her nose before she leaned her forehead against his and they stayed like that for a minute before Jessie looked at Elijah on the phone, "you know your brother could model for phones, have you seen the way he holds it?" Jessie asked with a slight smirk.

Kol's chest grumble and he nipped her neck slightly before they pulled away and Kol wrapped an arm around her waist, "whatever," he chuckled into her ear.

"Your both idiots," Elena said to Elijah while Jessie leaned against Kol who was leaned against the wall.

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked.

Jessie smirked a little, "what happened to you Elijah? I mean I thought that you were suppose ti be a man of honour, and yet you've been hooking up with Katherine this entire time," Elena said.

"Well I suppose this man of honour always shared a connection with Katherine, she contacted me when she learned about the cure, we thought that we could be of mutual use to each other," Elijah answered and Kol nd Jessie laughed silently.

"Of mutual use? Please you fell for her trap like every other one of those idiots," Elena said.

"You underestimate me, Elena, I know who she is what's she's done," Elijah said.

Elena turned around and faced Elijah, "and you think she's changed?" Elena asked, "she's playing you. She lied to you Elijah."

"She didn't lie to me about you transformation, you're not just a vampire though are you? Your something else, your not yourself," Elijah said slowly, "you've abandoned your emotions why?"

"My brother's dead. Your girlfriend killed him," Elena answered, "you didn't know? Of course you didn't."

"She lied," Elijah realised.

"Hate to say I told you so but duh." Elena said making Jessie and Kol chuckle.

* * *

Elijah looked at Jessie and raised an eyebrow, "your emotions are back on… let me guess Kol's plan worked?" Elijah asked.

Jessie nodded her head, "yep because your other brother had killed my mom," Jessie answered and felt her heart clench thinking about her mother.

Elijah sighed, "I'm sorry for that, Jessica," Elijah answered.

Jessie shrugged, "people die you get over it," she answered before turning her head slightly.

Kol and Elijah looked at each other before nodding their heads slightly at each other, "Kol," Elijah greeted.

"Elijah," Kol mumbled before looking at Jessie and hugged her softly, "you ok?" Kol whispered into her hair.

She nodded her head, "yeah," Jessie muttered.

* * *

"I know what is feels like to lose a brother, and I'm sorry for your pain I can only hope that you find your way back to yourself someday," Elijah said to Elena.

Kol tightened his grip on Jessie and she frowned, "you thinking about Henrik?" Jessie asked quietly.

Kol only nodded his head.

"Just like you hope that Katherine will find her way back, you still think that innocent girl that you saved from Klaus is still in there," Elena said.

Elijah nodded his head, "I'd like to think so, yes," Elijah said.

"She's not. She's a monster now Elijah," Elena replied, "sweet peasant girl you fell in love with way back when is gone and she's not coming back," Elena said.

"Your a fool Elena, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina behind this Katherine facade," Elijah said.

"You boys are all the same, Damon and Stefan still think the girl they love is still in here too," Elena shrugged.

"You can't blame them for having hope Elena, it'd be a shame if the world was as compassionate as you are," Elijah said leaning agains the wall opposite Kol and Jessie who was listening to the conversation.

"You compassion is a gift Elena, carry it with you always and forever, I remember reading that in a letter once," Elena said smiling.

Elijah smiled as well, "the write sounds positively gifted," Elijah said.

"I wouldn't go that far Elijah," Jessie said winking at the Original who smiled at her.

"I'm sure he meant what he wrote," Elijah finished.

Elena nodded her head, "I'm sure he did," Elena smiled before it dropped, "and it felt good to watch that letter burn along with my old life and along with Jeremy's body," Elena said and Elijah watched her then they all jumped when her neck was snapped.

"Sorry I got held up," Katherine smirked.

Jessie took a deep breath, "and heres the whore, woo," Jessie said emotionlessly.

Kol chuckled and kissed her cheek, "darling," Kol warned.

Elijah went over to Elena and Jessie and Kol looked at each other, "we're going to go before it gets even more awkward, see you around brother," Kol smirked.

"Bye Eli'." Jessie grinned and quickly left with Kol.

* * *

"Let's go get a drink, come on you won't lose control," Kol grinned.

Jessie nodded her head reluctantly, "ok…" She said slowly before they found a women and Kol compelled her before bringing Jessie over.

"Bite from her neck," Kol whispered.

Jessie did as he said and bit down on her neck drinking her blood, she felt her veins appear around her eyes and Jessie gripped onto the women quickly draining her.

"Jessie, Jessie, calm down," Kol ordered, "enough!" Kol shouted and threw her off the women. Kol compelled the women before she walked away then Kol headed over to Jessie who was sitting on her floor quickly rubbing the blood from her mouth.

"I could have killed her," Jessie whispered.

Kol sighed and knelt beside her, "darling you did fine, it's to be expected for the first time, I'm proud of you ok?" Kol whispered and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"We should get back," Kol said checking the time after making sure Jessie was ok.

Jessie shrugged, "yeah had some fun, now I need to get back and do my homework," Jessie said.

Kol grinned, "or we could do other things," Kol suggested raising an eyebrow.

Jessie thought about what he was saying before she blushed, "Kol," Jessie mumbled and smacked his chest lightly before going over to his car.

Kol grinned and chased after her, "you know you want to," Kol winked and kissed her softly.

Jessie pulled away and shook her head with a faint blush on her cheeks, "no I don't, geez hormonal Original," Jessie smirked and got into the passenger seat.

Kol rolled his eyes before getting into the drivers seat, "you love it," Kol said cheekily as he began driving back to Mystic Falls.

"Sadly," Jessie teased.

"You staying at my home tonight?" Kol asked playing with the radio.

Jessie nodded her head, "sure, but I need to go to my home first and get my things, hey will like all the others be there?" Jessie asked.

Kol shrugged, "maybe why?" He asked.

"No reason, just don't want to run into Klaus considering I you know… ditched him when he got the white oak stake in him.

Kol laughed, "don't worry darling he won't harm a pretty little hair on your head, he likes you too much," Kol winked.

Jessie rolled her eyes and they were silent the rest of the drive.

* * *

"Matt?" Jessie called out when she entered her house.

Matt came out of the living room and smiled at her, "hey you ok? How was your day?" Matt asked her.

"It was good, I'm staying over at Kol's tonight that alright?" Jessie asked him.

He nodded his head slowly, "yeah sure. Make sure you get your homework done, and don't skip school tomorrow otherwise you aren't staying there again and I'll ground you alright?" Matt warned.

"You really are taking this big brother thing seriously, but yeah I know, thanks Matt," Jessie grinned and went up to her newly painted and decorated bedroom and grabbed everything that she would need before heading back downstairs where she waved to Matt, "see you," Jessie smiled and headed back outside and got back into Kol's car who drove them to his house.

* * *

"Jessie is staying tonight," Kol shouted to wherever his family was before helping Jessie going upstairs.

They went into his bedroom and Jessie laughed thinking about the ball, "what's funny?" Kol asked frowning.

"Remember when I stayed here for the ball? Then I jumped off the balcony and ran away from you," Jessie giggled.

Kol smirked and put her stuff before before appearing in front of her, "I remember," Kol murmured and kissed her neck softly.

Jessie smiled a little, "I need to do my homework Kol," Jessie whined.

He groaned and bit down on her neck and pulled away as blood dripped off her neck. Jessie pouted a little before she grabbed something to wipe her neck with and shot Kol a playful glare then she got her school bag before starting on her homework.

"I'm going downstairs, you want anything to eat?" Kol asked.

Jessie shook her head and carried on with her maths homework.

Kol shrugged and headed downstairs calling a pizza before seeing Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus all sitting around a table, "wow what's going on?" Kol asked cheekily.

"We're talking about the cure, and Silas, where's Jessie?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Upstairs doing boring homework," Kol muttered pouting a little while his family chuckled at him.

"What have you said about Silas?" Kol asked interested.

Elijah sighed, "Klaus filled me in on Jessica being another reincarnation, she was one of Silas' lover from two thousand years ago but something must have happened as she died, although she wasn't Silas' real lover it was some other women that Qetsiyah got jealous of. I was doing some research and I found out that Jessie from two thousand years ago, although her name was spelt differently it sounded the same, she had a child with another man. Silas was angered by this but he let her go and Jessie and this man were with each other a solid year until Silas killed her. He was angry from the past, as before Jessie was sneaking around seeing this man behind his back but Silas was violent with her, Silas loved her but more as a friend he just didn't want to leave her, Jessie was scared when she found out that she was pregnant and she knew that it was this other mans as she hadn't slept with Silas apparently. Silas got angry but let her go as I said before." Elijah filled in.

"So that's the story?" Kol asked processing it all, "does Jessie as in the Jessie we know… do you think she still loves this other man that she had a child with? Also what happened to him and the child?" Kol asked confused. He couldn't imagine his Jessie loving anyone other than him not even that football player, Kyle.

The other three Originals looked at each other, "the thing is," Klaus started, "the child died. Silas ripped her apart in front of Jessie, and the man that she loved… he lived and had other children with another women… he was your doppelgånner Kol. Jessie was in love with someone who looked exactly like you two thousand years ago," Klaus finished.

Kol sat there shocked before the pizza delivery man arrived. Kol stood up not saying anything to his family and went over to the door and compelled him to get it for free before he quickly went upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut, "is it true?" Kol asked putting the pizza box on his cabinet.

Jessie looked up from her homework confused, "is what true?" She asked.

"The man you loved instead of Silas two thousand years ago… he was my dopplegånner and you had a child with him, is that why you wake up crying? Because you see her being killed?" Kol asked raising his voice slightly.

Jessie froze, "Kol calm down…" Jessie warned and sat up.

Kol shook his head, "calm down? You kept this from me, Jessie! How can I calm down! You are meant to love me, I'm guessing that's the only reason that you do love me is because I look like someone you loved a thousand years ago, what was his name?" Kol demanded.

Jessie shook her head, "Kol," Jessie whispered quietly.

"So he had the same name as me as well? Bloody hell," Kol shouted and ran a hand through his hair before punching the wall.

Jessie felt tears sting her eyes, "you are only with me because he looked like me aren't you? Aren't you?" Kol shouted at her his face changing.

Jessie shook her head as tears fell down her cheek, "no Kol I'm not! I love you! I loved you before I even started having these bloody dreams from two thousand years ago!" Jessie shouted back.

"Lies," Kol hissed at her.

Jessie glared at him, "believe what you want. But it's the truth Kol, I love you and only you!" Jessie said and stood up touching his arm but he pushed her away.

"Get out of here! I can't bare looking at you! You sneaky… little… whore," Kol hissed at her.

Jessie let the tears fall even more before she nodded her head, "fine… if that's what you think," Jessie said and took off her ring and put it in the locket before she unclipped the locket, "keep this piece of rubbish then, because I apparently don't deserve it, see you around Kol," Jessie whispered and grabbed her bag before walking out of his bedroom and downstairs where she saw Rebekah who looked at her heartbroken.

"Jessie," Rebekah started but she shook her head.

"Whatever Rebekah, and I know your there Elijah and Klaus, it honestly doesn't matter to me," Jessie muttered and left the mansion and began running back threw the forest to her own home.

* * *

Matt frowned confused when he saw Jessie entered crying, "what happened?" Matt asked confused and quickly went and hugged her as she dropped her bag to the floor.

"I messed up," Jessie cried, "and I didn't even know I did," she carried on crying not really saying much.

Matt hugged her tightly telling her everything will be ok.

* * *

Kol punched the wall once more, "control your temper," Elijah warned.

Kol rolled his eyes at his older brother, "what do you want?" Kol snapped and threw the locket onto his bed.

"Jessica hasn't done anything wrong, you do realise that don't you?" Elijah asked after he calmed down slightly.

Kol scoffed, "yes she has. Stop protecting her, all of you! You are my family not hers!" Kol shouted outraged.

"We are her family as well Kol, when you first started loving her and when she came to live with us that was when she became our family. Jessie didn't know about her past until a couple of weeks ago because Louise triggered something, you need to not take the blame on her. She still loves you Kol and she always will do. It's just a coincidence that her old love had the same name as you and looked exactly like you but this Jessie didn't know that until recently. You were out of line calling her those names and you know it, she's heartbroken right now because you lost your temper, think about things Kol. Jessica hasn't done anything wrong," Elijah said calmly before leaving his brother.

Kol growled and finished trashing his room before sitting on the floor running a hand through his already messy hair and for some reason he felt something wet on his cheeks. Kol reached up and saw that he was crying, _crying_? Kol Mikealson was _crying_.

* * *

Jessie finally calmed herself down enough to say to Matt, "it honestly doesn't matter, I'm just begin stupid, look I'm going up to bed, I'll see you in the morning," Jessie said giving a fake smile then quickly headed to her room.

She ran a hand through her messy curls before quickly taking in a deep breath then heard the doorbell go. She groaned a little before going back downstairs and opening it, she froze when she saw Kol on the porch holding a pizza box.

"I bring pizza as a peace offering," Kol offered with a small smile.

Jessie shook her head before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

**A/N: kind of a cliffhanger... so what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Two reviews before the next chapter please! Until like late August or September... have fun!**


End file.
